If Only: Another Highly Exaggerated Self Insertion
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: I become an OC from another of my stories. What happens as I try to deal with not only my own memories but the OC's as I try to adjust. KratosX OC. R&R plz! The quest to reunite the worlds has drawn to a close. AU Author's thank you.
1. Prolouge: Chaos

**Me: sigh Why isn't FD getting any reviews? What am I doing wrong?**

**Lloyd(ToS): Um... maybe you need to advertise?**

**(pauses and looks at Lloyd in shock)**

**Me: OMG! Lloyd had an idea! (throws confetti)**

**Lloyd: why does everyone do that?**

**Me:(grins) Cause your a complete dumbass.**

**Lloyd: Hey! i am not!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) what ever. well since your here, you can be my muse!**

**Lloyd: and why would i do that?**

**Me: (holds up a tomato) **

**Lloyd: Ahhhh! Ok ok I'll do anything as long as you put that thing away!**

**Me: good boy! Now read the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: sigh Jenova Remnant does not own anything from Tales of Symphonia, materia, spells, weapons, etc, etc. **

**Me: I DO, however, own Tiamatt( pronouced Ti - mat) and her kick ass sword! One more note. MANY things in this chapter are exaggerated. Yes I have a teacher named Keasey and they did assign an essay on Arthurian Legends, and yes I have a teacher named Starek who assidned a Current Event essay. NO my parents are not dead. Yes I have a pet bird named Cloud. Yes 6th ave. runs past my school. No i do not live by myself and pay the bills. and finally Yes I do clean fish tanks for two hours a day and the stupid Wrasse always tries to bite me! Oh and I DO HAVE FRIENDS!!!**

**Lloyd: All done?**

**Me: yeppers!**

**Lloyd: Ok then lets get on with the story!**

I sat in Government, watching the hands of the clock slowly, ever so slowly, inch towards two thirty-five. I couldn't wait for school to end even if my life was hectic. It was better then school, at least sometimes. Today hadn't been all that great. Keasey had assigned a five page essay on Arthurian Legends and Starek had just given teh entire class an essay on Current Events. To make matters worse, I had to scrub algae from fish tanks for two hours as to stupid wrasse tried to bite me! sigh At least I didn't have swim pratice tonight.

Bring!!!

I was gone! I leaped down the stairs and dasked down the hallway and out the maindoors. I ran down the sidewalk towards 6th ave., towards home. I couldn't wait to get home even though my life utterly sucked.

My parents had died when i was 15, forcing me out on my own. All I had was a small apartment, a computer, the basic furniture, a pied parakeet named Cloud. I have no friends and have always been considered a teacher's pet. I sighed as I remembered that the bill were due the next day and that i was almost out of food. I didn't have money for both. Life is so tough.

I soon arrived at the the apartment complex where I lived and went up to my apartment. Junk was scattered in various places but I ignored them and went to my room. I eyed the computer as I walked past it. I needed to type more of FD but..sigh... I wanted to play Tales so baddly.

As I entered my room, I closed the door and was welcomed by the happy whistles and clucks( yes clucks) of Cloud.

"Hello! Good boy Cloud! Suck up!" He squeaked in his little parakeet voice causing me to laugh. I clicked my tongue and he hopped to the front of his cage, begging to be let out.

"Not right now Cloud." I mummered to the bird who just continued to pleaded with his big baby eyes. "Maybe later." I leaned down and opened a cabniet to reveal my silver gamecube. Grabbing the Wavebird controller and pressing the power button, I sat down in my floor rocker and watched the opening anime. Soon the title screen appeared and I pressed the start button.

The room went dark and Cloud became silent. In fact, I couldn't hear a thing. I looked around the room and was dismayed to see black shadows creeping from my gamecube towards the walls and ceiling.

"What the?" An eerie silence answered me. " I wonder whats going on?" I stood up and looked at the shadows completely cover the walls and then begin to crawl towards me. I looked about nervously for something, anything to use to defend myself but everything had disappeared in my room except my sling backpack. Picking it up, I noticed that several strange items were now in there besides my FD notebooks. I reached in, pulling out the drawing book of FD and it opened automatically to a picture of Tiamatt.

She stood silently, dragon hilted sword in hand. She wore a white tank top with bootcut blue jeans and military issue tan leather boots. The scabbard of the sword was sling across her shoulder and chest. Her lond light brown hair fell to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes faced forward, a strange glow surrounding them. Tiamatt's most distinguished features were the blood red dragon wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades. Below her picture was a brief description and history.

"Interesting." a voice neither male nor female said from nowhere.

"Whose there?" I asked nervously as the shodows creeped over my shoes and over my legs.

" You see her as your other self, correct?" The voice asked. The shadows were now to my waist.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled in frustration, "What the fuck is going on?" The voice just laughed as the shadows muffles my screams ans everything went dark.

**Lloyd: That was really weird!**

**Me: I know! but thats just how i am so get use to it!**

**Lloyd: okay... what was with the clucking bird?**

**Me: My mom's bird taught mine how to cluck like a chicken and now he does that all the time.**

**Lloyd: thats sad.**

**Me: No, whats sad is that I can cluck too! see! Buck buck, buck buck buck , buck, buck buck, buck buck, BUCK! BUCK! buck buck**

**Lloyd: (inches away) That's scary!**

**Me: (grins) R and R plz!**


	2. New Friends

**Me: Okay! Time for chappie uno!**

**Lloyd: but you just put the prolouge up!**

**Me: I know but I want to type more up!**

**lloyd: sigh Okay. **

**Me: Now say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem does not own ToS or any FF related Items.**

**Me: Yeppers! I do own Tiamatt and her awesome sword! Now On with the Show!**

**Lloyd: It's a story. **

**Me: Whatever! let's just get started!**

"I wonder why she was in the desert?" a young male voice said. _That voice, It sounds so familar._

"Is she going to be okay?" this time a female spoke up.

"Yes, Collete. She'll be fine." an older female sighed. _Collete?_

"Hmmm..."

"What is it Kratos?" a new male asked. _Kratos? Isn't he from ...?_

"There is something strange about this woman. I do not recognize her clothing nor the make of her weapon. I am also curious on why the monster did not attack her." Kratos replied in his deep voice.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, looking at the wooden ceiling of the Triet Inn. I could feel the soft matress beneath me. I eased up into a sitting position and looked around the room. A woman with silver hair and red clothing stood beside the bed, looking towards the others in theroom. I recognized her as Raine Sage. A small silver haired boy in blue, Genis Sage, stood next to a boy in his late teens wtih brown hair and a red outfit, Lloyd Irving. A blonde girl in white of about the same age stood next to him, Collete Brunel. Finally, a man with auburn hair and a purple outfit stood leaning against a wall. I knew this to be Kratos Aurion.

"Look! She's awake!" cried Collete, pointing at me as I looked at them in shock. _How the hell did I get here?_ Raine turned to face me.

"How are you feeling?" Raine asked. I rubbed my slightly aching head and then froze as I noticed that my hair was longer then before. I ran my hand down my hair and noticed it to go to the middle of my back. I then looked at my clothes and noticed that I now wore a white tank top and blue jeans. A dragon pendent hung from my neck. I had become Tiamatt.

"Umm, slight head ache but.." I paused. I noticed that even my voice had changed. During that pause I scanned through my memories and recognized ones that I had written down in FD for Tia. I found I had two sets of memories.

"But what?' I looked up at Lloyd.

" I ah.. I'm okay. Just kinda shocked to find myself here." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck in embarassment. Raine took a couple steps back, allowing me to stand and stretch my stiff joints.

"What's your name? Genis piped. I looked over at him and grinned.

"Give me your names and I will gladly give you mine." I replied, knowing prefectly well that I had taken Lloyd's line.

"Hey! Thats my line!" Lloyd pouted before shaking his head as Genis and Collete laughed. Lloyd sighed and began to introduce me to his companions. "My name is Lloyd. These are my best friends, Collete and Genis. This is Genis' older sister and our teacher, Raine and this is Kratos." Everyone gave a small wave except for Kratos who just nodded.

"My name is Tiamatt." I bowed slightly, in respect. Kratos cocked a questioning eyebrow and the others wore confused looks from my action. "We are in Triet correct?" I asked, pulling the scabbard and sword over my shoulder so that it sat comfortably on my back. My new friends all nodded, well except for Lloyd who was too busy trying to examine my sword.

"Wow! Thats so cool! Can I get a closer look at it?" Lloyd asked. I sighed, reaching behind me and drawing the blade. I then held it flat in my hand for him to see. Meanwhile, Raine and Genis slapped their forehead's in embarassment as Kratos '...' and Collete made her way over to me to examine the sword with Lloyd.

"The dragon is really pretty!" Collete commented as she eyed the sapphire scaled hilt. Raine, Genis, and Kratos, too, soon made their way over to see the sword.

"Uhhh..." I was shocked by her answer. No body but really Nightfire had ever said a comment like that about the blade. "Thank you. I got it a LONG time ago. It means a lot to me." I grinned.

"What are these red orbs? They're quite beautiful." Raine was fingering the three Bahamut Materia that decorated the blade. Kratos, too, was closly examining them.

"They look like ex-spheres." Lloyd piped.

"I've never heard of ex-spheres being attached to weapons." Genis said, hitting his friend for his stupidity.

"That's because they aren't exspheres." Kratos said simply, looking directly at me with his intense gaze. My heart fluttered slightly as i looked into his eyes.

"Uhh... No, they're not. They're ...ahh..." I snapped out of my trance and searched my mind for a reasonable answer. "Rubies." Raine looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I've never seen rubies this size before." she mumbled to herself.

"Raine, we must leave soon."Kratos remined. Raine and the group nodded and grabbed their gear, though Lloyd, Collete, and Genis wore looks of dissappointment. Suddenly, Lloyd perked up.

"Hey Raine!" Lloyd blurted.

"Hmm. What is it?" Raine turned to face her student.

"Can Tiamatt come with us?" Lloyd was grinning from ear to ear. Collete and Genis instantly cheered up.

"Can she?" they pleaded. Raine sighed.

"Well..." Raine looked at me, waiting for me to step in. I just grinned, nodding my head. " I guess I have no objectiions. Kratos, what do you think?"

"Her help may be needed." the mercenary replied simply.

"Yes!!!" All three students cheered, junping into the air. Raine, Kratos, and I sighed. _Looks like I'm gonna help regenarate the world._

"Now that we have that settled, let us leave." Kratos turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Lloyd and the other following.

I heard the footsteps of my new companions leave the building and sighed at the soft click as the main door closed. I know what would happen now, at least to a point. I had just released the final seal before being transported to Sylverant. As I walked down the stairs, I thought about how strange it was to be Tiamatt. I mean she is a Cetra, a sorceress, part dragon, ex research specimen, and other things but did I really have all her powers and abilities? I had her memories and her senses but could I really cast spells and summons? I'd have to find that out later.

"Growl!" A large green and white wolflike animal snarled angerly as I came outside.

"Noishe! What are you doing? She's a friend!" Lloyd cried as he ran over to help me. Noishe glared at be before he allowed Lloyd to lead him away. "Strange. I've never seen Noishe react that way to anyone." Lloyd stratched his head in confusion.

"..." Kratos looked slightly woried by Noishe's reaction. _Didi Noishe react to the now dead Jenova cells? Or was it something else?_

"Is there anything wrong?"Raine asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I snapped back to "reality" and nodded. "Good. Now I believe the Triet Ruins are to the south of here. It should take about two hours to get there on foot."

"All right! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lloyd cried jumping into the air. Genis shook his head saddly.

"You now you'll be bored in ten minutes." Lloyd turned to his friends and Genis cried in pain as Lloyd smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Lloyd rubbed his head where Raine had hit him.

"Only I can hit people!" yelled Raine as Genis and Lloyd rubbed their aching heads. Collete and I laughed until Raine gave us a death glare, causing us to become dead silent. "Let's go!" Raine turned sharply, walking toward the town's exit. Sighing, Lloyd, Genis, and Collete followed their teacher as Kratos and I followed in the back, Noishe continued to growl warning in my direction.

Ten minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

Smack!

"Ow! What was that for?" LLoyd complained, rubbing his head once more.

"I told you to stop asking that!" Raine yelled, arm ready to hit him again. The rest of us sighed.

Kratos and I turned as a hiss filled our ears and Lloyd and Raine continued to bicker. Two large rattlesnakes and two monsterous scoripions were charging at us. One snake was ready to strike at me but flew backwards as I flung my arms out to protect myself. Kratos paused and looked at me curiously before drawing his sword and attacking the monsters. Lloyd and the others now relized the attack and joined in as I simply stood in surprise at the power I had admitted. For crying out loud, the snake had flew back like it was hit by a metal slugger.

"Tiamatt, watch out!' A scoripion rushed at be, tail raised. I pulled my sword out, twirling it above my head, causing the blade to charge with a visable blue energy. I swung the blade down towards the insect, a wave of blue energy tearing up the ground as it cleaning ran through the bug.

"Pathetic." I said calmly, replacing the sword in it's scabbard.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Genis exclaimed, wiping guts off of his kendema. Collete nodded in agreement, cleaning her chakrams.

"How'd you do that? you have to show me!" Lloyd obviciously wanted to be able to do that.

"That was quite inpressive." Kratos remarked, causing me to blush.

"I've... umm... always been kind of unusual." I claimed, telling Tiamatt's truth. "Some of it even shocked me."

"Wow! Cool!" all three students remarked as Raine pondered over how unusual it actually was and Kratos went deep into thought. I smirked slightly, rubbing the back of my neck in embarassment as I relized how much attention being Tiamatt was drawing.

"ummm...we better get going." I reminded, changing the subject. The group nodded and we continued marching across the desert.

**Me: finally, finished.**

**Lloyd: that was really long.**

**me: i know but I felt i had to have that all in the first chap.**

**Lloyd: Oh so that explains it.**

**Me; yep and now time for more randomness..**

**Lloyd: oh no! Not more randomness1**

**Me: shut up! (holds up a tomato)**

**Lloyd: ahh! ok ok! randomness is ok its ok!**

**Me: FEAR THE LINT!!**

**Lloyd: (anime style embarassment drops) O------- Kay! that was REALLY random.**

**Me: I know! R and R plz!**


	3. At the Campsite

**Me: SIgh I know this story has only been up for a litte while but i want to write more of it.**

**Lloyd: then write more!**

**Me: Grrrr! Lloyd, what do you think I'm doing?**

**Lloyd: listening to "Dirty Little Secret"**

**Me:(eye twitches) Yes I am listening to that but I'm also typing the story up you idiot1**

**Lloyd: I am not an idiot!!**

**Me: yes you are. otherwise people wouldnt be so shocked when you say something smart!**

**Lloyd: I...ahhh...just have my moments.**

**Me: then your whole life must be one big "moment".**

**Lloyd: why are you so mean?**

**Me: I simply enjoy pain in others.**

**Lloyd: now that is cruel.**

**Me: Shut up and say the dang disclaimer!!**

**Lloyd: ok, ok, sigh Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or anything related to FF. But she does own Tiamatt, her weapon, and a easily pissed demon.**

**Me(grits teeth): grrrr! Lloyd I'm gonna kill you!!**

**Lloyd: Told ya!**

We had cleared the Triet Ruins relatively easy and defeated the Ktugach. We were now in the room where the seal was located and we encountered Remial. After calling Collete his daughter, Remial gave Collete her angel wings and then left.

"Wow! They're so cool!' exclaimed Genis, jumping up and down at the sight of Collete's new wings.

"Look, I can put them away too!" She cried happliy as her wings disappeared.

"Wow! Do it again!" Genis insisted. Collete obliged and repeatedly opened and closed her wings. Kratos and I sighed at their childish antics until Raine finally conviced everyone to leave the ruins.

Soon we were outside and gratefully breathed in the fresh air when Collete collapased.

"Collete!" Lloyd cried, catching her. Raine knelt down besides her to see if she was ok.

"I'm sorry." Collete apoligized weakly.

"Quit apoligizing Collete. It not your fault that you suddenly became an angel." Lloyd scolded.

"It would be best not to move her for a while." warned Kratos. "We should make camp here." Raine, Genis and I nodded as Lloyd continued to comfort Colllete.

Genis prepared ingredients for a stew as Raine and Lloyd took care of Collete and Me and Kratos looked for firewood. Soon we hd everything we needed and Kratos left to go take watch. I glanced nervously as I built up flame in my gut before spitting at the wood to start the fire.

"That was fast." I looked up to see Genis, a large castiron pot full of stew ingredients in his arms.

"Fire has always been my specialty. Guess you can call me a pyro." I smiled, helping the "elf" place the pot over the flames. I sighed, stood up, and stretched. I looked around the campsite and noticed that Collete and Lloyd were talking, as Kratos and Noishe kept watch, and Raine brought the bowls over to Genis, who was tending to the stew. Seeing everyone together made me fell like even more of an outsider.

I walked to the edge of the campsite and sat down, looking up at the stars. I sighed, closing my ... no they were Tiamatt's friends but then again I guess I was now Tiamatt so maybe they were my friends. Opening my eyes, I relized how similar the stars and constellations were to home, both of them.

"Strange." I muttered to myself as I recongized yet another constellation, Draco the great sky dragon.

"What is strange?" I looked to my right to see Kratos sit down next to me, my heart fluttering. He turned his deep gaze towards me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, the stars. I was just relizing how similar they were to..." I froze as I relized what I had just said. Kratos's eyes intensified. " Nevermind." I looked away from him, my feet.

"Please, continue. Tell me, where are you from?" asked the mercenary, voice softening.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I laughed, leaning back on my hands and looking back at the stars. Kratos too, looked up.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." he answered.

Was it just me imagination or was he acting strange? I knew that I found him incredibly hot but did he... feel the same? I sighed once more, shaking the thought out of my head. Suddenly, a deep moaning scream filled my head and I double over in pain. I had heard this before. It was something not from ToS. This sound I had heard only from Final Fanasy. I was hearing the planet scream.

"What's wrong?' Kratros asked. I cried softly as the planet's scream faded from my mind. I looked up at the mercenary with tear filled eyes.

"So much pain. Why does Sylverant scream?" I whispered, wiping the tears away. Kratos, hearing my question with his angelic hearing, gave me a confused look.

"Are you ok?" Kratos asked once more. I sniffled and nodded.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." I replied and stood up. Kratos, too, stood up and walked with me back to the fire. I nodded a thanks as I sat back down. Kratos smiled slightly before walking back to Noishe. I turned towards the flames and cursed myself for forgetting that Tiamatt was a Cetra and could hear the planet. However, I wondered what had caused the planet to react like that and finally remembered that it had to do with the Desians. I yawned and laid down on my side, watching the flames till I finally feel asleep.

"Tiamatt."

"Wrasse bit my finger." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Tiamatt." the voice was starting to sound annoyed.

"The democrat mascot is an ass. hahaha." I laughed outloud, rolling over.

"Tiamatt!" I bolted straight up, smacking Lloyd in the face.

"Sir, the commander in chief is the honorable Mr. Bush, Sir!" I cried, having just been waken out of a dream where I was having an ROTC inspection.

"uhh..." Kratos and Raine stared in shock and Lloyd, Genis, and Collete rolled on the ground laughing. I rubbed the neck in embarassment.

"Isn't a wrasse a fish?" Raine asked. I looked up at her in confusion. "You were talking in your sleep." I blusked in embarassment and nodded. "Then why did a fish bite you?" she asked again.

"What's a democrat?" asked Genis, dusting the sand off of his clothes.

"uhhh..." I didn't know how to answer. i just stared in shock but finally stood up.

"Were you in the military?" asked Lloyd, handing me my sword.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." I insisted. "Maybe when we get to Palmacosta." Lloyd looked at me curiously.

"Why there?"

"The next seal is near Palmacosta. We need to stop there for supplies anyways." answered Raine. Lloyd nodded and soon everyone was packed and ready to go. Or at least till my stomach growled. Genis laughed and brought over a bowl of reheated stew.

"Thanks." I took a bite and smiled. "It's really good!" I exclaimed and took several more bites. Genis smiled proudly and took the now empty bowl.

"No problem. I noticed you didn't eat last night so I made sure to leave you a bowl." Genis chirped as he cleaned the bowl and put it away.

"Thank you." Genis smiled once more as he put his pack over his shoulders. Within a matter of minutes, we were heading out towards the Ossa Trail and Palmacosta.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Me: Ok done with chapter 2.**

**Lloyd: I thought i would be longer.**

**Me: You did?**

**Lloyd: well yeah. I mean your first chapter was so long.**

**Me: to tell the truth. I originally wrote the prolouge and Chptr 1 as one long chapter. **

**Lloyd: Wow! I'm glad you didnt type it that way!**

**Me: yeah, me too. I was getting tired anyways.**

**Lloyd: So is this chapter half of one big one too?  
**

**Me: Yeppers!**

**Lloyd: wow! you must like writing a lot!**

**Me: not really. Hey Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: Guess what time it is?**

**Lloyd: Oh no! Not again!**

**Me: Yeppers! Its time for more randomness!**

**Lloyd: sigh so what will it be today?**

**Me: hmmm...My Bologna has a first name. It's O S C A R! My Bologna has a second name it's M A Y E R! I like to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I saaaaaaaaaaay! Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B O LO G N A!**

**Lloyd:...**

**Me: Giggle! R and R plz!**


	4. Ossa Trail

**Me: yeah i've already got 2 reviews!**

**Lloyd: And your happy why?**

**Me: Shut up! If you must know its because the story has only been up for a day. But please people, if you are going to read then please comment( no flames plz).**

**Lloyd: oh. i'm taking thats pretty good.**

**Me: yep and people have asked if this is a KratosxOC fic. YES!! it is! **

**Lloyd: Thats just freaky.**

**Me: Why?  
**

**Lloyd: Cause your still in high school and yet you have a crush on my dad.**

**Me: I can't help it if Kratos is HOT!**

**Lloyd: sigh its still scary.**

**Me: Oh and thanks for the idea of putting Cloud back into the story. I think I will do later but probably not for a few chapters. Ok?**

**Lloyd: isn't that your bird?**

**Me: Yes. now shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: sigh Jen Rem does not own ToS or anything related to FF except Tiamatt and the sword that she uses.**

**Me: Thank you and on with the story!**

"We'll have to go through the Ossa Trail to get to Izoold. Everyone be careful." Kratos warned as we neared the mountian pass. Suddenly a female ninja appeared and blocked our path, Sheena.

"Is the chosen of mana among you?" Sheena asked, standing ready for a fight.

"Oh that's me!" Collete blurted, stepping forward towards the ninja.

"Then prepare to die!" Sheena rushed at Collete, who stepped bac nervously, tripping over a hidden switch that opened a trap door. Sheena promptly disappeared into the the mine shaft.

"Oh no! I hope she's ok!" The chosen cried as she peered into the hole.

"According to my calculations, she should be fine."Genis reassured her. Lloyd, Raine, Kratos, and I all sighed.

"We should get moving." Kratos reminded, trying to get everyonr back on track.

"I hope she's ok so that we can be friends." Collete said as she walked away from the mine shaft. Lloyd and Genis shook their heads.

"She just tried to kill you, Collete." Lloyd reminded her. Collet looked at him and blinked.

" I know but we could still be friends." she mummered. Everyone snickered slightly at Collete hopefulness.

We made our way through the trail, battling monsters as needed. As we approuched the end of the trail, i remembered that Sheena would be waiting. However, I was still caught off guard. As she appered from the cave, I stumbled, falling into Kratos, who caught me. I looked up into his eyes and once again, my heart flipped flopped. I saw him smile slightly as he helped me bcak to my feet.

"Sorry." i blushed.

"It's ok." Kratos replied, shrugging like nothing had happened.

"Now it is time for you to die!" Kratos and I looked up to see th ninja charge at the party with a gurdian at her side.

Kratos and I drew our swords, grinning at each other. Sheena dodged Lloyd and Collete's attacks, easily deflected Genis' kendema and flipped our to us, so that she faced us. Sheena smiled as she saw the looks me and Kratos gave each other.

"You know," Sheena blocked my blows with her magic infused card."you two make a cute couple." I blinked and glanced at Kratos.

"Ahh..." I didn't know how to react. I blocked another blow as a cry from her guardian signaled its demise.

"Its obvious that you like each other." Sheena added as Lloyd and the others joined us, encircling the ninja. Damn! I promise that the next time we meet that you willdie, chosen!" Sheena then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That was strange." Genis blinked.

"I wonder who she is?" added Lloyd.

"Those clothes..." the Professor mumbled to herself.

"What is it Professor?" Lloyd asked. Raine looked at her student and shook her head.

" It's nothig. Come on, we're almost to Izoold." Raine answered, walking away fromthe mine that Sheena had appeared from.

"..." Kratos thought about what Raine had said and then followed everyone out of the trail.

I stood there, thinking about what Sheena had said. _Was it truely obvious that we liked each other? Did Kratos like me?_ I sighed, smiling and looked up to find that everyone was now out of my field of vision.

"Shit!" How was I going to catch up. I thought for a moment and relized now was the perfect time to test one of Tiamatt's abilities, the power of transformation. My first thought was to go dragon but why not go for something more interesting, say the lionlike animal from FF7 that Red XIII was.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on that form and immediatly fetl my bones shift. I fell to all fours, watching my hands turn into paws and fur creeped over my body. I looked behind me and watched the long tail sprout fom my spine. Within a minute, the transformation was complete and I looked at my reflection in a puddle. Red fur covered my entire four legged form. A long mohawk like mane hung over my neck and over my left eye. My long tail ened in flame. I noticed that all my gear had disappeared during the transformation except for the pendent that continued to hang around my neck.

"I hope I remember to return to normal before I get to close to the group." I told myself. I Shook my fur and took off out of the trail after my friends.

I ran across the plains, defeating any monster that challanged me on my way. As I peaked a hill, I could see the others looking for me but the stubborn protozoan refused. I sat down and concentrated on my human form but after five minutes, nothing had happened.

"What the hell? Why can't I change back!?"I cried. I tried agian but failed once more, and roared in frustration. The entire group froze and looked up at my hill. "Shit!" I crouched down low to avoid being seen. I thought about my current situation and decided I better face the group and hope that they didn't kill me. I leaped over the crown of the hill, and ran down it's side, calling my friends' names. Collete looked up and poineted at me.

"Look! Isn't that one of those Ktugach things?" Everyone looked up at me and drew their weapons.

"Lloyd, Genis, Collete!"

"Wait , is it just me or did it just say me name?" Genis paused.

"I thought monsters couldn't talk." Lloyd said, turnign towards Kratos for an answer. Kratos shook his head.

" A majority of monsters can't adn Ktugachs have never been recorded speaking." Kratos answered.

"Here it comes!" Lloyd turned back towards me, swords ready.

"Kratos!" Kratos' intense gazr softened as he rocognized the voice.

"Tiamatt?" Kratos questioned as I slid to a stop and sat on my haunches. My ears lowered slightly as I gave a nervous grin.

"ahh... Hey guys."

**Lloyd: Thats so cool! I wish I could into something!**

**Me: how bout you grow some brains, then you'll change into something.**

**Lloyd: really? what?**

**Me: Lloyd, your an idiot.**

**Lloyd: I am not!**

**Me: yes you are! even if you did stay awake in class you would still be an idiot.**

**Lloyd: i can't help that the Professor's lessons are boring**

**(Suddenly Raine appears and slaps Lloyd)**

**Lloyd: Ow!**

**Me: thanks Raine**

**Raine: No problem.**

**Me: Anyways, now its time for more randomness. ready? **

**Moo with me!**

**Raine and Lloyd: (anime style embarassment drops) **

**Me: Hahaha! R and R plz!**


	5. Truth

**Me: Ok Ok, so I'm writing another chapter today. so what! I like this story alot.**

**Lloyd: uhh... I didn't say anything.**

**Me: I know. I'm telling the readers that cause they are probably wondering why i'm putting anopther up today**

**Lloyd: Oh, ok.**

**Me: anyways, say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or anything related to FF except for TIamatt and her sword.**

**Me: Thank you Lloyd. Now to the story!**

"Tiamatt, please tell us how you did that?" Raine insisted once more, a notebook and pencil in her hand. I sighed.

" I told you. I will tell you everything once we check into the inn." I reminded her before turning to Collete. "ANd PLEASE! Stop petting me like a pet!" I snarled. Collete removed her hand from my neck and looked down.

"I'm sorry." she apoligized. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

'I'm sorry Collete. I shouldn't have reacted that way." I replied softly, nuzzling her hand with my head. Collete smiled and lightly patted my head. I heard Kratos chuckle softly to himself.

"Hey look! Theres the inn!" Lloyd shouted, running towards a building just inside the small town of Izoold. We followed him and entered the building. Raine went to check us in but the receptionist shook her head as she pointed at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but your pet will have to stay outside." I was fed up being treated like a pet. I stood on my back legs, front paws on the counter, making a few inches taller then Kratos.

"Listen you!" I growled, "I am not a pet. I belong to one one but myself. My people have inhabited the world long before you humans evolved. Now I demand that you let me in!" I snarled, fangs bared as the receptionist nodded her head nervously. Satisfied, I went back to all fours and walked into the room where my group would be staying.

I sat down in front of a bed as the others filed into the room, in shock at my reaction. Everyonesat down in various areas of the room, except for Kratos who stood by a window and looked at me as I flicked my tail carelessly. Raine looked at me.

"Tiamatt, what did you mean by 'your people'? Were you taking about what you are now?" Raine asked. I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I said I tell you everything so here I go." I started. "First, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not from this world." Kratos cocked and eyebrow. " i guess I'm from two worlds or at least two verisons of the same world."

"Another world?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Yes. My world is known as Earth. My true Earth is inhabited soley by humans and basic animals and plants. While the Earth that this form, in fact, my entire body is from, is inhabited by humans, dragons, phoenixes, wolves, yerias, geios, sea serpents, griffins, and vipers. And of course monsters, plants, and animals." I listed. Everyone, even Kratos, looked at me in shock.

"You sound as if the dragons, phoenixes, and whatnot are intelligent beings." Genis said, deeply puzzled. I nodded.

"It's because they are. They are known as the Nine Great Ruling Species. Each has their own homw planet." I replied.

"Which one are you right now?" Lloyd asked.

"None. I am an ancient being that has incredible longavity. This species lives mainly in an area known as Cosmos Canyon." I answered. Next Kratos spoke up.

"Tiamatt, in your normal form, you are human, correct?" I laughed and shook my head.

" No, I am unusual. I'm am the last of my people but also the first of a new. I am the last of the Cetra, or ANcients, form which all him evolved from. I am the first to have been inject wih..." I paused and shuddered at the painful memories that are surfacing in my mind. " Jenova cells, mako, and various DNA strands."

"Is that why your eyes glow?" Collete piped. I looked at her in surprise.

"No. I have what is called mako eyes. They are caused from exposure to mako, which is processed lifstre.. ah.. mana." I corrected myself remembering I was in Sylverant where thry refered to Lifestream as mana. Raine, Genis, and Kratos all wore a worried expression. "I was locked into a Mako reactor soon after being injected with the Calamity's cell, thus causing my eyes to glow. The exposure and injection has enhanced all my physical abilities."

"This transformation ability is interesting. It is cause by the experiment correct?" Raine asked. I nodded. "what other powers do you posess?" I sighed.

"Ok, the list is long so prepare yourselves." I took a deep breath, "Because of the experiment, I am able to turn into teh animals who DNA resides in me. My magic abilities were also enhanced. During the time in the reactor, materia, crystalized mana, bcame infused in my body allowing me to access their power with mere thought. Being a Cetra, I am able to communicate with the planet and those who have returned to it. Also, my magic was later enhanced by inheriting the Sorerress Ultimecia's powers after her death. Her powers allow me to teleport as needed, to levitate objects, and alter time and space through a power forbidden magic called Time Compression. Also, because of the DNA injections and exposure to Jenova and mako, my senses of smell and hearing excel that of many."

"Hmmm... You've mentioned this Jenova several times. Just who is it?" Raine asked.

"Jenova is a being that traveled to Earth by ways Meteor. "I growled angerly, Kratos' eyes flickered slightly at the mention of the meteor. " She tricked my people into friendship and then murdered them. A few of the survivors from my clan banded together and locked her away inside the Northern Cave, a crater made from her arrivial. By this time, the planet had already created monsters called Weapon who were to protect the planet from the Calamity but with her locked safely away, the Weapons slept. Years later, a human named Professor Gast discovered Jenova,and mistook her for a Cetra, giving her hername. Later on, Hojo," I snarled the name in hatred. "took over the Jenova Project and began to inject others with her cells and mako. These humans were used in a group called SOLDIER. Hojo aslo injected other humans with the cells and then locked them in the reactors. I am the only known survivor of that experiment. " I shuddered as the pain returned to haunt me once moe. "I'm sorry but I will speak no more of this subject for now." I walked out of the room and left the inn.

I padded down the darkening streets of Izoold towards the docks and sat down. I closed my eyes as tears fell into the ocean, and I listened to the waves break against the rocks. I opened my eyes and peered said at the ocean as Tiamatt's past played through my head...

**Lloyd: O.o how sad.**

**Me: i know. and my character has all of Tiamatt's memories so they are her memories now too.**

**Lloyd: I'm sorry**

**me: you know the real Tiamatt wont accept that.**

**Lloyd; oh**

**Me:any ways, to those who asked, YES! I have beaten the game TWICE! I know whats gonna happen already for crying out loud!**

**Lloyd: really, can you tell me?**

**Me: You were in it. you should already know whats gonna happen.**

**Lloyd: oh yeah. sorry**

**Me: your starting to sound like Collete.**

**Lloyd: sorry**

**Me: stop that already! anyways time for more randomness! ready?**

**The Manatee: Nature's speed bump! **

**Sorry i know its sad but it an inside joke us Marine Bio students have. anyways R and R plz!**


	6. Leviathan

**Lloyd: again?**

**Me: Yes again! I like writing this story. besides I have nothing better to do.**

**Lloyd: oh well in that case. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or anything related to FF except Tiamatt and her sword.**

"You think we went too far?" Colette asked as the door clicked shut. Kratos was silent, deep in thought, as was Raine. Lloyd and Genis however were busy discussing how cool it would be to have my powers. "She seemed really upset."

"..."

"She probably left cause the memories where to painful." Lloyd piped. "Didn't you see how she reacted when she mentioned Jenova and that Hojo guy?" Raine turned to her student and began to throw confetti.

"It's a miracle!" the "elf" cried, "Lloyd said something smart!" At this, Lloyd cringed as Genis and Colette laughed. Suddenly everyone froze as a mournful, wolflike howl echoed through out the entire town. The group looked down sadly as they realized that they had indeed gone too far.

I sat silently, listening to the last of the echo fade away over the ocean. I gazed at the bright stars that shined over the now sleeping town of Izoold and sighed. I knew they would want to hear more but the past was just too painful. Then I had an idea. What if I did a memory flash? I had forgotten completely about being able to do it but then again, Tiamatt had rarely ever used it.

It would allow me to share my memories though with the group so that I wouldn't have to tell them the entire thing. The only problem was that they would also fell all the pain I went through, which would kill any normal person. That and I had to be in my normal form to use it. That's when I realized my mistake. I had been concentrating on being the true me, not Tiamatt. Closing my eyes, I quickly returned to be Tiamatt.

I sighed, yawning, exhausted from the day and the transformations. I stood up and stretched, then turned towards the inn. Inside, the receptionist fast asleep so I quietly walked past her and went into my group's room. The students took the three beds, Raine was asleep on the couch, and Kratos sat in a recliner, head resting on his chest. I sighed and choose a spot on the wall to lean against. I shivered slightly as a cool sea breeze came through the open window. I sat down and slowly nodded off to sleep.

I woke up, a soft warm fabric wrapped around me. Opening my eyes, I realized that it was Kratos' cape. Kratos himself was a few feet from me, breathing softly as he slept. I smiled as I stood up and carefully folded the cape and placed it beside him. I turned towards the others and saw that they were still asleep but with the sun starting to rise, I knew they would all wake soon.

The receptionist looked at me strangely as I walked out of the room but nodded at my request to have breakfast delivered to my friends when she recognized my voice. I helped the maid bring in the food as everyone began to stir.

"Good morning everyone!" I cried cheerfully as Lloyd rushed for the food and everyone else rubbed their eyes or simply yawned. Lloyd stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth but almost choked as he looked at me.

"Tiamatt you're back to normal!" Colette cheered as Lloyd tried to unlodge the food that was stuck in his throat. Colette jumped out of bed and took a glass or orange juice. I grinned, shrugging and began to hand out breakfast.

"I was thinking to hard." I joke, pouring coffee for Raine, Kratos, and me.

"Tiamatt, I'm sorry about last night. We never meant to upset you." Raine apologized as she took her cup.

"It's ok. I understand that you are interested and all." I replied. Raine smiled thanks and nodded. Soon we were done eating and ready to leave. However, getting to Palmacosta was proving to be difficult.

We eventually got someone to take us over seas if we agreed to deliver a letter to someone in Luin. Everyone was excited about boarding the boat well, except for Raine who was taking her time on boarding the small craft. None the less, we were soon on our way to Palmacosta.

As we traveled across the ocean, I suddenly came up with an idea. I had always loved the ocean and I wanted to show my new friends something cool. I was just worried that it might spark up last night's conversation. I closed my eyes, searching through the materia that was not absorbed into my body, causing the orbs to glow. The others watched curiously as the orbs glow could be seen in my arm. Soon only a red materia glowed and I opened my eyes.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked. Before they could give an answer, I ran off the edge of the boat and dove into the water. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock as they frantically searched the water.

Without warning, a giant sea serpent raised its head out of the water, causing Raine and the boat's captain to scream in terror. I sat calmly on the serpent's head as he peered at the people on the boat.

"Tiamatt, where are we? These are not the waters of home." the serpent asked in a deep, growling voice.

"Leviathan, this is one of the oceans of Slverant, a world other then our own." I informed to serpent.

"Is that so. Hmmm... Then why have you summoned me?"

"I guess I kinda wanted to show off." I did my now trademark neck rub. Leviathan's body shook as he laughed and lowered himself to look at my friends. "Oh yeah! Guys, this is Leviathan. He's a good friend of mine from home! Levi, this is Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Kratos, and the seasick one is Raine." I introduced them all.

"Hmmm..." Levi examined each of my friends. "This woman reminds me of Quitis Trepe. The youngest reminds me of Nanaki and the older of Zell Dinchit." I tried to repress a snicker. "The girl reminds me of Aeris Gainbrough and this man, well..." Levi paused.

"Well what?" I insisted, leaning over the edge of his head to look into his bright green eyes.

"He reminds me of you, before you regained your memories." I stared in shock as I realized how right he was.

During the time of the prophecy, I was distance from most people even my friends. I was an outsider; banished from what I thought was my home world. I kept myself away from people until I met Oblivion, my best friend who was like a brother to me. Kratos was kind of like this. He seemed distant from the other, kinda cold. But I knew exactly what it was like, for not to long ago, I had no memory of the past that I had recently told the others. I pushed others away even after I became whole once again because my life had been full of pain and suffering. I had lost everything, regained and then lost it all again. Now I had yet another chance for happiness and I was not going to let slip from my grasp yet again.

**Me: your probably wondering what all that last stuff was so I'll explain. In FD, Tiamatt does not know of her past, only of what she has recently lived because her memories were locked away or to be more exact, inhabited another body. During the reversal of Time Compression after Ultimecia's death, Jenova fought for control of Tiamatt, who resisted. Instead of bring her back to the present, she went ahead into the future and Jenova was separated from her with all her memories. They later recombined and Tiamatt got her memories back but had to kill herself to kill Jenova. Aeris and the others in the Lifestream granted Tiamatt a second chance at life where she lived a relatively solitary life as she mourned over her life. **

**Lloyd: wow. That's alot.**

**Me: I know but I also know readers will be confused by the last paragraph if I don't explain so...**

**Lloyd: ah ok**

**Me: sigh anyways I guess it's time for something random. Hmmm...**

**I like Chicken!**

**Thanks everyone for your support. I'll keep writing this so R and R plz!**


	7. Palmacosta

**Me: sigh I just cant get enough of this story.**

**Lloyd: well that's obvious cause this is like what the fourth chapter you've written today?**

**Me: yeah, but so what! at least I am writing this one. **

**Lloyd: what about Final Destiny?**

**Me: lost interest cause no one was commenting.**

**Lloyd: really?**

**Me: yeah so I guess this is going to be my first true fic.**

**Lloyd: so what r u going to do for this chapter?**

**Me: hmmm... you'll just have to read now won't ya!**

**Lloyd: No!!! Me no liky reading! No!!!**

**Me: Muhahahaha! I do not own ToS or FF, just Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade (her sword)!**

It had been several hours since I had originally summoned Leviathan and I was enjoying the time with my old friend. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette continuously begged for a ride but I told them it would be better if they didn't cause we didn't need them getting hurt. Disappointed, the students settled for watching Levi control the water, making all sorts of amazing things, from birds to a dragon.

'Hey I can see Palmacosta!" Lloyd shouted happily, pointing at the fast approaching city. I sighed and dove gracefully into the water and swam to the boat. I hoisted myself onto the boat, smiling as I waved at the serpent.

"Good bye for now!" Leviathan roared and dove into the ocean's depths. I turned back towards my friends, shivering as a sea breeze blew over my drenched self, water dripping freely from my hair and clothes.

"Here." Kratos unlatched his cloaked and wrapped around me. I looked at him in surprised as I noted a small smile on his lips.

"Aww! They make such a cute couple!" Colette chirped. Raine nodded slightly as Lloyd and Genis snickered.

"..." Kratos looked slightly annoyed by their childness and I couldn't help but blush.

Soon we docked at Palmacosta and we began to shop for supplies and new weapons. I wanted to avoid the imposters and get the Book of Regeneration. I wondered over to Colette.

"Hey Colette! Will you come with me quick?" I asked.

"Sure Tiamatt!" she chirped happily. We hurried out of the shopping center and headed for the center of town. I stopped outside the largest building in town and turned back to Colette.

"Ok, now I heard that the man who lives here has something called the Book of Regeneration that can tell us where the seals are. We're gonna see if we can get it from him." I filled her in.

"Oh ok. Lets do it then!" Colette nodded. I pushed the door open and we entered the main hall

where Dorr and Neil where discussing something with the imposters.

"I will gladly give to Book to the chosen!" Dorr said, the ancient text in his hands. The fake Lloyd smiled as he reached for it.

"Stop! Those people are imposters!" I ran up to the desk, Colette at my heels.

"Imposter? What do mean? This is the chosen's group correct?" Neil cut in.

"We are not imposters! If any one is an imposter, they are!" fake Genis pointed an accusing finger at us.

"I can't believe someone would try to be me!" Colette pouted.

"Colette, it's ok. We can fix this. Just show them your wings." I patted her back. Colette looked at me and nodded before revealing her wings. The imposters looked in shock.

"So this is the real chosen. I am so sorry. Neil, have these imposters arres..."Dorr never had a chance to finish as the fake Lloyd grabbed the Book and his group ran to the door. I jumped in front of them, eyes once again slits as I snarled.

"Give us the book now!" I growled, holding out my hand. The fake Colette whimpered as the fake Lloyd threw the book at me.

"Freak!" he yelled as his group shoved past me and through the door.

"I so sorry about that. Please accept my apology and the Book of Regeneration." Dorr bowed his head slightly before turning to Neil. "Send out an alert about the imposters."

"Yes sir!" Neil did an about face and hurried out of the building.

"Thank you sir!" Colette said happily as she retracted her wings.

"Anything for the chosen." Dorr smiled.

"Thank you." I replied and Colette and I left the mansion.

"Hey there you guys are!" Colette and I turned to see Lloyd and the others just entering the main square. "What were you do?"

"We went to get the Book of Regeneration from Governor-General Dorr." I answered. Raine's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You got the book!? May I see it?" Colette handed her the book and Raine immediately began to study it. " Interesting." she mumbled.

"Oh great. Not again." Genis complained. Raine reached over and smacked Genis, her eyes never leaving the text. "Ow!"

"Hey Genis. Weren't you supposed to go there?" Lloyd pointed to a large building next to the Church of Martel. Genis looked up, still rubbing his head, and nodded.

"Yeah. I was supposed to go." He replied sadly. "But I came on the journey."

"I'm sorry." Colette apologized.

"But I'm happy I came!" Genis smiled, cheering Colette up.

"Hey lets check it out!" Lloyd ran inside of the building, closely followed by Colette and Genis. Kratos, Raine, and I sighed.

"Lets go." Kratos mumbled, following the three students. Raine relectly shut the book and we entered the Palmacosta Academy. Within a matter of minutes, Genis was challenged by a dorky little knowitall and we were all sitting in a room to take a test.

I looked at the sheet of paper in front of me, trying to ignore Lloyd's complaints. It didn't look too difficult but then again, I wasn't from Slyverant. Anyways, to the test.

Question 1: What monster guards the seal at the Triet Ruins?

I almost laughed as I remembered Colette calling me a Ktugach when I was stuck in my transformation. I scribbled down the answer. Ok, next question, which was multiple choice.

Question 2: Which of these subjects is Lloyd's worst?

A: Math

B: Science

C: History

D: All of the above

This time I couldn't hold back my laughter. I went into a fit, slamming my fist into the desk as Lloyd turned red. Catching my breath and wiping a tear from my eyes, I circled D.

Question 3:What is Raine's favorite hobby?

A: Studying

B: Reorganizing her book collection

C: Teaching

D: Hitting her little brother

I thought carefully about this question before finally selecting D again.

Question 4: What dynasty built the Asgard ruins?

Finally, a REAL question. I thought for a moment, Hmmm... Oh yeah Balacruf! I scribbled the answer down.

Question 5: Who was the hero of the Kharlan War?

Duh! Mithos!

Question 6: What food does Lloyd fear?

Oh great! Another stupid one! I wrote down tomatoes.

Question 7: Who founded the city of Palmacosta?

Now I was stuck. I searched my memory but couldn't think of the answer and so skipped to the next question. We kept this up for another 55 minutes until Raine finally told us to hand in our test. I glanced around the room and noticed that the kids were nervous, especially Genis, who was twiddling his thumbs impatiently. Finally, Raine came back with the results.

"Lloyd Irving, with 25."

"Wow! Twenty-five!" Lloyd cheered.

"That's your best yet Lloyd!" Colette complimented.

"Next, Colette Brunel with 210."

"Huh? It's not out of a hundred?" Lloyd looked pale.

"It's out of four hundred." The knowitall smirked. Lloyd looked down in disappointment.

"Tiamatt scored 330." I was shocked I had scored that high.

"Kratos Aurion with 380." Kratos looked pleased with his score.

"Then Raine Sage with 400."

"Not like we expect anything but perfection from the Professor!" Lloyd laughed.

"Mighty scored 398." The Knowitall grinned.

"And finally, Genis Sage won with a score of 400."

"Yes!" Genis jumped out of his seat and began to dance.

"Hey I'm sorry I made fun of you Genis..." knowitall tried to suckup to the "elf".

"You should stay here and study." The headmaster said as he read through the results again.

"Wow!" Lloyd smiled for his friend, "You should stay, I mean.."

"Nah! I already told you. I'm sticking with you." Genis cut in.

I sighed and smiled as we left the Academy. I looked over to my right and noticed a large steamboat. I paused; remembering Sheena would be there.

"Hey guys! Look!" I pointed towards the boat. "Let's go check it out!" I ran towards the dock as the others legged behind.

"Wow!" Lloyd stared wide-eyed at the ships.

"Yep! It's the newest model!" the captain said proudly.

"You gotta be kidding me! They're still using steam as a power source!"

We all turned to see Sheena a little ways down the dock.

"Hey it's you again!" Colette cried happily. Sheena turned towards us in shock.

"Damn! Next time we meet, I promise I will kill you all!" Sheena threatened and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Didn't she say that last time?" Genis questioned. I nodded. "Oh well lets get going." He sighed and we went back to the center of town.

"Hey! Can we stop by a certain store quick?' I asked.

"Uhh, sure I don't care." Raine shrugged.

"Ok with me." Lloyd nodded.

"Me too." Genis piped.

"Me three!" Colette chirped.

"I have no objections." Kratos added.

I wondered down the street until I found Marble's. Sure enough, Chocolat was being harassed by desians.

"Ridiculous!" the girl snapped, "No one would sell for a price that low!"

"You should be grateful we're even willing to pay!" the first desian growled.

"You better do as we say, if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours!" the second warned.

"Just try it!" Chocolat taunted, "I'm never gonna help you slimy creeps!"

"Why you-!"

"Stop! We'll exceed our quota. We have to ask Lord Magnius for further progress." the second held the other back.

"Grrr... Depending on his mood, you may not live!" the first snarled. With those words, the desians turned and left the shop.

"I'm off to work now mom!" Chocolat was now smiling as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Cacao bowed her head in apology; "please make yourselves at home."

I went to the counter and bought a Palma Potion for the heck of it, even though it wasn't needed. With the new purchase, we left the shop and headed for the inn to stay the night...

**Lloyd: wow! That was pretty long!**

**Me: I know. **

**Lloyd: but did you really have to put question 2 in there?**

**Me: (grins evilly) Of course!**

**Lloyd: figures.**

**Me: Muhahahahaha! UH OH! HOT DOG!**

**Lloyd: uhhhh...**

**Me: R and R plz!**


	8. Of Chocobos and Washtubs

Me: Hello! Sorry bout chapters 5 and 6 but the Document Manager wouldn't let me upload the chapters. But at least I got them up.

Lloyd: yeah, at least.

Me: What's that suppose to mean?

Lloyd: nothing. Jen Rem owns nothing.

Me: Grrr! Except Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.

It was the next morning and we were about to head out to Thoda Geyser where the next seal was located.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Lloyd and Colette cheered. Genis slapped his forehead in his friends' entusiasum. Raine, Kratos, and I sighed.

As we began the trek over the plains, I started to wish I had a better mode of transportation. True I could just fly over, but I really wanted to see Boco again. Then maybe I could ride the chocobo over to the geyser. I sighed at my wish, causing Kratos to look at me.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Nah, not really. I was just wishing that …wait! Maybe I can!" I shouted suddenly, startling the entire group. I closed my eyes, focusing on the materia in my arms, causing them to glow as I searched for a certain one. Kratos and the others gave nervous looks as the orbs continued to glow brightly.

"Tiamatt, what are you…" Kratos began as he observed the strange sight.

"Hold on a sec. Ah! I do have it equipped!" I reopened my eyes and smiled, only one orb glowing now. "Want to meet another old friend of mine?" I asked. A ball of blue energy formed in my right hand as I slammed my palm to the earth, causing a shock wave. The group took a nervous step back as the wave moved beneath them and they looked around.

"Ahh…"

"Shut up and wait Lloyd." I warned searching for any signs of the summon.

"Warble!" Everyone glanced around, looking for whatever made the cry. I turned to the north, grinning and whistled, which was followed by another warble and a cloud of dust was seen.

"What the hell is that/" Lloyd and Genis cried, resulting in a smack in the head from Raine.

"You'll see." I grinned as I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Here choco choco!" I called to the large golden bird. Raine, Colette, Genis, Lloyd, and Kratos all gaped in shock as the large golden bird stopped in front in me and began to nuzzle me, causing me to giggle.

"Just what is this fascinating creature?" Boco and I looked up at Raine who was clearly in ruin mode. I turned to look at my chocobo.

"Run Boco! Run!" I yelled. The bird hesitated for a second as he warked and took off running.

"Wait! Come back here!" Raine called, attempting to chase after the bird.

"Ok. That was really weird." Lloyd commented as Raine returned to the group, tears in her eyes.

"Ditto!" Colette, Genis, and Kratos agreed. I was fairly disappointed that Raine had scared Boco away but at least she didn't catch him.

"What was that thing?" Lloyd asked. Raine perked up, wondering the same thing.

"Ah, it was a chocobo. A creature from my world." I replied. "We use them for transportation and also race them."

"Hmm, interesting. But I wonder, how exactly did he get here from your world?" Raine interrogated, as she examined the ground where I had put my hand down.

"I don't really know but I figured my materia just opened a small dimensional rift for the summon." I tried to explain.

"Hmm, interesting." Raine mumbled.

After the chocobo incident, everything was relatively quiet. We rested at the House of Salvation for the night and reached Thoda dock the next day. When we found out about having to use washtubs to cross over to the geyser, Raine was anything but pleased.

"Ahh!" Raine screamed as her little brother tried to get her into a tub. I sighed cause I honestly wasn't too thrilled about the tubs either.

"Ahh? You're not afraid of water are you Professor?" Lloyd asked in response to his teacher's scream. Kratos meanwhile was trying to convince me to get into a tub.

"I meant 'Ahh! This should be fun!'" Raine bluffed and cautiously got into a washtub. Genis got in with her as Lloyd and Colette shared a tub, leaving Kratos and me still on the dock as he continued to try to convince into the last tub.

"No thank you but I have me own way across." I told him.

"And just how is that?" he asked skeptically. I sighed as large red scaled wings emerged from my shoulder blades. Kratos looked quite shocked but figured it was from the experiments and let it be. The kids however, were amazed. "Fine. See you at the island." Kratos sighed as he got into the final tub and pushed off.

I waited a few minutes before stretching my wings and following after them. I flew straight up into the clouds. As I leveled off, I easily spotted the tubs and decided see if I cold startle everyone again. I beat my wings once more before tucking them to my sides and rocketing down towards my friends.

"What is that?" Genis pointed up at the sky at me. The others turned to look at the sky and they're eyes went wide in shock.

"Holy crap! It's Tiamatt!" Lloyd cried. Raine looked up for a split second before returning to a fetal position on the bottom of her tub.

"That looks like fun!" Colette chirped as I continued my descent.

"…" Kratos didn't look to pleased as he watched me plummet towards them.

Second by second, I raced closer to the waters surface. The wind whistled in my ears as I loosened my wings before opening them to their full extent, changing direction in a fraction of a second so that I now flew horizontally over the water. Everyone, except Raine who was still curled up at the bottom of the tub, gave a visible sigh of relief as I zoomed past them. I circled back around and attempted to backwing so I could land in t Kratos' tub. However, I wasn't used to landing in such a small space and fell into Kratos. I smiled in embarrassment as I tried to take a step back but couldn't as Kratos did one of the last things I'd have ever expected from him.

"Never do that again." He pleaded as he held me close in a tight embrace. Kratos pushed he away from him just slightly, arms still around me as he looked directly at me. "Promise me." _Was it just me imagination or was he softening up cause he definitely wasn't the Kratos I had seen in the game._

"I… I promise." I replied, in shock. _Sheena was right._ I thought to myself and smiled. Kratos released me, smiling, and went back to controlling the wash tub. I could hear Colette let out an 'awe" as she looked over at our tub. I sighed and sat down in the tub till we got to the geyser.

"Land! Sweet land!" Raine erupted from the washtub and immediately began to stroke the ground. Nobody could resist laughing at her antics.

"Shouldn't there be an oracle around here?' Lloyd asked, wiping a tear of laughter away. Raine stood up, trying to regain her composure as she dusted off her clothes and nodded. "Ok then, Lets go!" Lloyd marched off to search the area for the stone.

"Yeah!" Colette and Genis cheered as they followed their friend.

"We better help them." Kratos sighed. Raine and I both nodded and we split up to look for the stone.

"Everyone over here! I think I found it!" Genis cried pointing at a pedestal. We quickly gathered to where Genis was and Colette put her hand on the stone, revealing the entrance to the Seal of Water.

"So this really is the next seal." Raine commented. Lloyd had his usual excited expression and obviously wanted to go in right away.

"Oh I can't wait to see my father again." Colette clapped happily as we walked up the shimmering bridge to the cave.

Outside, Sheena came running after tracking us to the geyser.

"Grrr!" Noishe growled, blocking Sheena's way.

"Please move." Sheena asked.

"Grr!" Noishe continued to growl.

"Fine then. Corrine!" A small kyubi like summon spirit appeared in a poof of smoke in front of Noishe who just continued to growl, refusing to budge.

Back inside, to make a short story short, we quickly solved the seal's traps and whooped major ass as we unlocked the second seal. Remial appeared and gave his usual speech about going to unlock the next seal and then left after once again calling Colette his daughter. Once we left the cave, Colette collapsed once more.

"Professor! It's Colette!" Lloyd cried, catching her.

"Hmm. This seems to happen whenever another seal is released. I'm going to call her condition Angel toxicosis." Raine stated.

"It would be wise to rest here tonight." Kratos added. Everyone agreed and soon camp was set for the night

Me: sigh , another chapter finished.

Lloyd: finally.

Me: Whats that suppose to mean?

Lloyd: Nothing, just it took you a while to get this chapter up.

Me: So what! I've been busy! Monday I had a swim meet, Tuesday I had to be Clerk of Course for the middle school meet, Wednesday I had swim practice, Thursday I had a job interview, Friday I had to go to a birthday party, and Saturday I had another swim meet and I had to go fill some paperwork out for my new job.

Lloyd: wow! Well did you win?

Me: Huh? When did you become interested in swimming?

Lloyd: I don't know. I just thought I'd ask you since you've had a rough week.

Me: Ah. That's so sweet of you. To answer your question, YES!!! I own the 500 yard freestyle!

Lloyd: O.O 500 yards!

Me: Yeppers! That's 20 laps of a normal 25 yard long pool. Anyways enough of that. Time for randomness!

here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet  
brick  
potato  
llama  
llama llama  
mushroom  
llama  
llama llama  
duck

i was once a treehouse  
i lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
i was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck

Lloyd: Wow! That was really random and really long!

Me: yeppers! Now please R and R!


	9. Music and Truth

Me: " I Chimed in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"

**Lloyd: What door? And what other people?**

**Me: (smacks Lloyd) It's a song you idiot!**

**Lloyd: Oh. But why'd you hit me?**

**Me: Because I can!**

**Lloyd: You're so mean!**

**Me: I know now say disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: Ok, just don't hit me again. Sigh, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or anything related to FF except Tiamatt and the Oblivion.**

I sat rummaging through my backpack, Kratos at my side, watching as I pulled my notebooks out.

"What are these?" Kratos picked up one of the notebooks and opened it up, allowing him to see a picture of a phoenix.

"Oh! Those are for a story I was writing back at home." I pulled a Nintendo DS sized electronic out of the bag, as Kratos continued to look through my notebooks. I noticed that he paused on the page that I was on before I had been transported to Slyvarant. He looked at it and read the small description before looking at me in confusion. "Ah nevermind that." I hurriedly took the notebooks back from him and put them away before turning the electronic on. "I was right!"

"Right about what?" Kratos asked as he peered over my shoulder at the small computer as I scrolled down the files.

"It's a Global Scanner, or GS. It's a miniature computer." I said and then laughed as I found the music file and read the familiar titles. "I can't believe it. Songs from my true Earth are on here!"

"Why is that so funny?" Kratos continued to watch as I scrolled for a particular favorite.

"Scanners do not exist on that Earth. True we have computers and MP3 players, but nothing this advanced." I informed him. Kratos just nodded. I smiled and decided to test out the comps speakers.

"Fergalicous definition makes them boys go crazy, they always claim they know me, Comin' to me call me Stacy" the computer blared. I lowered the volume and switched song.

"They see me mowin' my front lawn, I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy!" I laughed before switching songs again.

"Man! I fell like a woman!" Colette and Raine cheered at the song but changed to boos as I switched songs once more.

"Don't want to be an American idiot, One nation controlled by the media!" Green Day rocks but it still wasn't the song I was looking for. Finally I found the song I wanted. I had always thought it was cool and loved the anime it belonged to and thought it fit our little group well.

"We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite.

Fighting dreamers! Narifuri kamawazu.

Fighting dreamers! Shinjiru ga mam ni.

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here! Right now!

Bappanase like a dangan LINER!

Right here! Right now!

Buttakitteku ze1 Get the fire!"

The song blasted through the small side speakers. Out of habit, I automatically began to sing along. Raine looked up from the Book of Regeneration and listened intently.

"Hmm, I don't recognize the language. What is it?" She inquired.

"Yes I would also like to know." Kratos agreed. I paused from my singing and looked at them both.

"Its called Japanese. It's one of many languages from my world." I smiled and then went back to singing.

"Hmm, interesting. I would like to learn more about your world and of this Japanese." Raine smiled as she thought of the new learning opportunities. "May I join you?" I nodded and then signaled for the others to join too.

Suddenly, "Fighting Dreamers" ended and the next song began. Ironically, it was "Lips of an Angel". As the song played, Lloyd and Colette edged closer to each other till Colette leaned against Lloyd. Kratos smiled slightly as he thought of something only he knew. He then surprised me once more by gently reaching over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I could feel myself lean into him and smiled as I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

For several hours we listened to the music on the GS. Everything from "Bohemian Rhapsody", which I couldn't resist singing " Gaileo! Gaileo! Gaileo!" and the other good parts, to "Call Me When You're Sober". We even listened to Weird Al, of which Lloyd QUICKLY MEMORIZED the lyrics of "Constipated", "Barneys on Fire", and " Opps! I Farted Again".

Finally, everyone was fast asleep and I turned the GS off. I looked around the camp sight and saw that Colette and Lloyd had fallen asleep leaning against each other, Genis was asleep in his sister's lap and Kratos was sleeping against the guard rail less that we where leaning against earlier, that prevented people from falling into the geyser. I sat back down beside him and laid me head down on his shoulder. _I haven't been so happy since… well it's been to long. Not since Seph. At least for Tiamatt that is. Nobody ever liked me at home. At least now I had him._ I smiled as I looked over at the man whose shoulder my head was resting on as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kratos opened his eyes and looked at my sleeping form. A hair hung loose over my closed eyes. Kratos, reached over slowly, almost reluctantly, and pushed to hair back out of my face.

"How can this strange from another world make me feel this way? I thought only Anna could do this." He whispered to himself.

As he looked at me, he noticed the GS at my side. Gently, carefully reaching over, Kratos grabbed it and turned it on, scrolling through the files till one made him stop.

"The Jenova Project. This is what Tiamatt mentioned in Izoold. Maybe I should wait for her to tell us, but something is bothering me." He glanced over at me once more as I rubbed my face into his cloaked shoulder.

The mercenary sighed, opening the file, thus unlocking all the secrets of Tiamatt's horrific past, now my past. Kratos read in shock as my pain filled history filled his mind.

Date: xx/xx/xx Jenova Project 

_Tests have allowed us of Shinra Electric Company, Scientific Division, to draw samples from the subject named Jenova. Further tests shall be performed to human subjects. Professor Hojo has offered his unborn child to the project. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx SOLDIER_

_Human testing codename SOLDIER. Human subjects injected with Jenova Cells and Mako show signs of enhanced abilities. Primary subject of SOLDIER named Sephiroth. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx Jenova Reunion Theory_

_Proposed by Professor Hojo, it is now believed that if Jenova's body were to be split up, the body would try to put itself back together, even if having to span long distances. Thus the title, Jenova's Reunion_

_Date: xx/xx/xx Project Reactor_

_New Division of SOLDIER, humans exposed to large amounts of Mako show signs of advanced abilities and senses. Lead candidate for project is the Cetran known as Tiamatt. Humans are also likely to be tested for experiment._

_Date: xx/xx/xx Test subjects_

_Bond seems to have formed between lead candidate for SOLDIER and Project Reactor. Current age estimated at 13. Test to begin at age 21._

_Date: xx/xx/xx SOLDIER Project used in Wutai_

_Subject named Sephiroth shows leadership and strength in war. More human to be inducted in SOLDIER. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx Project Reactor begins_

_Subjects show high mortality rate during initial testing. As suspected, Subject Tiamatt has survived. Next stage shall progress in Nibelhiem Mako Reactor._

_Date: xx/xx/xx Escapee_

_Most of Reactor subjects deceased. Survivor fled from reactor. SOLDIER sent to find missing subject which is suspected to be the Cetra, Tiamatt._

_Date: xx/xx/xx Further Test_

_Missing subject found outside of Rocket Town. Studies show an increase of magic abilities and infusion of materia into subject's body. No physical changes detected. DNA injection scheduled but may be delayed due to aggressiveness of test subject._

_Date: xx/xx/xx Interference_

_President Shinra has ordered test subject to be used in SOLDIER, causing further test delays. Subject assigned to squad 1, commanding officer, Sephiroth. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth's death caused by Mako poisoning. Subject showed apparent sign of insanity before death, breaking into sealed chamber of Jenova and attempting to carry her head out of the reactor. Subject Tiamatt to be allowed into Turk organization. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx Jenova's Reunion_

_Jenova has gone missing from Headquarters. Masamune found in body of deceased President Shinra. Rufus Shinra now controls company. Subject Tiamatt has disappeared along with other Cetra and ex-SOLDIER. Signs of Jenova's Reunion are showing as SOLDIER members begin to head north._

_Date: xx/xx/xx Sephiroth Found/ Weapon's Awaken_

_The Reunion theory has been proven. Clones and SOLDIER members assembled at the Northern Cave. Sephiroth awakened after receiving legendary Black Materia. Cave collapsed as Sephiroth set up a Barrier and the Weapons awoke. Meteor now visible on the horizon. _

_Date: xx/xx/xx Hojo's death_

_Professor Hojo found dead at Sister Ray Cannon in Midgar. However, Barrier protecting Northern Cave is now down. Exploration is planned._

_End of file._

Kratos looked up shocked but then looked back down to read the names of the research subjects. Sure enough, like it was stated in the reports, Tiamatt was one of many names in the list, my picture beside the name. I had inserted a small tag that allowed anyone who read the file to read the others that concerned me. And so Kratos continued to read. By early morning, he had read almost everything that concerned Dark Wars, Jenova, or me.

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much, too much. We should have never let you get involved in all this." He whispered softly, turning the scanner off.

"I knew you would do that." I opened my eyes and looked at him. Kratos looked fairly shocked and looked down. "I wanted you to know and…" I sighed, " this was the easiest way for you to learn everything."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had told you myself, the memories would be too painful. Too many times I have wakened up screaming from have nightmares of my hellish past. If I had done the memory flash, It might have killed you, for you would feel all the pain that I endured, so you see, this was the easiest way." Now it was my turn to look away.

"Thank you." Kratos touched my hand before standing up. He then offered his hand to me and helped me to my own feet before handing back the GS.

"Oh and by the way. I would have come anyways." I smiled.

"I should have figured that." He sighed. " I thing though, the computer told me of one half of you but what about the other?" I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"I'm going to try that memory flash thing but you should be fine cause nothing to bad happened in that life. Just brace yourself a little." I closed my eyes, focusing on my memories. "I want you to try to clear your mind. Ready?" Here it goes." Kratos staggered slightly as the rush of foreign memories entered his mind.

"In both world you have had a rough life." Kratos replied after several minutes, opening his eyes. "Tiamatt, are you ok?" I was doubled over, hands on my knees, gasping for breath after the strange magic.

"I… I'm fine. It just took more ok of me than I thought." I gasped, standing straight. Everyone else was now rousing interested on what had just occurred.

"What's going on?" Lloyd yawned, stretching his arms. Once everyone was fully awake and eating breakfast, except for Colette who claimed she wasn't hungry, I allowed Kratos to explain EVERYTHING. I shuddered as he revealed my past but noticed that everyone, even Lloyd and Noishe, were listening.

"Hmm…Interesting." Raine went instantly into ruin mode as Kratos finished and she looked at me. "I simply must stu.." Raine fell short as a deep inhuman growl resonated from me and my eyes dilated into cat-like silts, her face paled.

"Never again!" I snarled, fangs visible through my clinched teeth. Genis, Lloyd, and Colette quickly stepped in as Kratos held my trembling shoulders.

"Tiamatt, she didn't mean it." Lloyd piped.

"Yeah, you know how she gets." Genis continued.

"Please forgive the Professor!" Colette pleaded. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I tried to cool my nerves, causing my eyes and teeth to return to normal.

"Tiamatt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Raine began, still extremely nervous after the sudden change.

"No, its not your fault. I'm just really sensitive to those things after.. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt any of you." I apoligized, shuddering at the thought. Noishe whimpered in sympathy and licked my hand.

"Look! Noishe likes you now!" Colette pointed out. I smiled, patting Noishe's head marking him bark happily.

"Thank you Colette. Are you ok to travel?" I asked as I stood back up. Colette nodded. "Good cause we better get going."

"Yeah!" Lloyd and Colette cheered, causing the rest of us to sigh.

After finally getting Raine into a washtub we returned to Thoda Dock, Lloyd singing Weird Al the entire way back. Once we were at the dock, I felt like something wasn't right. Wasn't there a Desian ranch near here? That's when it hit me.

"We need to get to Palmacosta now!"

**Lloyd: O.O That was really long!**

**Me: I know. It would have been shorter if I didn't put the Jenova stuff in but I feel I must fill the readers in**.

**Lloyd: Ohhhh! **

**Me: That reminds me! From now on, I will occasional insert chapters that are Tia's flashbacks, allowing you readers to learn what the ToS crew now know in the story. Also, I WILL put Cloud the Parakeet back in but it might be a few more chapters and he'll have gone through changes too so be prepared.**

**Lloyd: ok. … Now what?**

**Me: Nu ma nu ma nu ma iei!**

**Lloyd: what is that? **

**Me: numa numa song! Oh one more thing I will tell is… nah, I better wait till the flashback chappies. Anyways, R and R plz!**


	10. Attack on Palmacosta

Lloyd: (Rummaging through my sling pack) What are these? (Picks up a red gummy fish) It's squishy. (Pops it in his mouth) O.O Sooooooo goooood! Sooooo sweeeeeeet!

**Me: Lloyd what are you…? Did you get into my bag? What are you eating? (Sees open bag of Swedish Fish) OMG!! Lloyd had a cherry overload!! Hahaha!**

**Lloyd: (eyes close as he savors candy) So good! Must have more! ( Finally opens eyes) Why do you have rings under your eyes? Did you get in a fight?**

**Me: (eye twitch) The rings are from my goggles you idiot! **

**Lloyd: Ohhhhh! (Grabs another fish) What are these? I want more!**

**Me: Uhhhh, they're called Swedish Fish. It's a candy.**

**Lloyd: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**

**Me: Not until you say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Fine, Jen Rem owns nothing. Only Tiamatt, the sword, a bag of delicious candy fish!**

Not wanting to waste time summoning or trying to make it in time by walking back to Palmacosta, I simplified our problem by teleporting us just outside the city.

"This woman refused to give us supplies. Therefore she is to be executed."

"Mom!" Chocolat ran up to the Desians. "Let her go!" She yelled.

"Do you want to be next woman?" The Desian growled.

"We've gotta do something!" Lloyd yelled as we witnessed the event.

"We can't risk this city becoming another Iselia." Raine warned.

"Palmacosta has a militia and Dorr. Things should be different. Besides, we can't just witness innocent people being hurt and not do anything!" I shouted, drawing the Oblivion Blade.

Then the Desian Grand Cardinal, Magnius appeared. A small boy glared at the desian before hurling a rock. Pissed, Magnius turned towards the boy, ready to tear him to shreds until he received a direct hit from Lloyd's Demon Fang.

"Argh! What the? Attack them!" Magnius yelled. The three mages did their weird dance and shot fireballs at us.

"Force Field!" Genis cried as he blocked the attack. "Amateurs." He smirked as he walked back to the rear of our little group.

"Enough of this crap!" Magnius waved his arm, signaling a subordinate to open the door beneath Cacao's feet. Colette flung out her chakram, cutting the rope that hung around the woman's neck.

"What are you doing? Do you want this city to become another Iselia?" Raine snapped.

"It's like Tia said, if we can't even save the people in front of us then what's the purpose? Besides, it won't if we stop the Desians." Lloyd replied, glaring at Magnius. "We'll destroy them all. THE ENTIRE RANCH!"

"Yes, the desians must pay for all the pain they have caused." I growled, pupils once again becoming slits. Magnius gave an odd look at the change of my eyes before ordering an attack, and running away

The desians rushed at us, weapons ready. Lloyd drew his other sword as the others readied their own weapons. One desian decided to face me one on one. He cracked the whip at me but it never hit. The tip of the leather whip was floating, less then an inch from to palm of my out stretched hand.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" the Desian snarled. I flicked my wrist, sending the whip flying his hand to the ground. Now disarmed, the desian looked ready to piss himself and backed slowly away.

"Stop." I said calmly, a faint glow surrounding the desian as he froze, unable to move an inch. "You tell Magnius that if he wants to mess with humans then he should do it himself, and not his lackeys!" I growled. The desian nodded slowly before disappearing as I teleported him back to the ranch.

"Thank you for saving my mom!" Chocolat said cheerfully, in the shop not to long after the battle. " I don't know what I would do if I lost mom as well."

"It was no problem." Lloyd replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you very much." Cacao thanked.

"Please, it was the least we could do." Lloyd continued to say.

"What do you mean in 'as well'?" Raine asked.

"My husband enlisted in Governor-general Dorr's army, but died after a Desian attack. Not long after that, the Desians took my mother, Marble, to one of their ranches." Cacao explained. Lloyd and Genis looked down sadly.

"Why don't you pray to the Goddess Martel?" Colette asked.

"Humph! Who could believe in a goddess who does nothing as her people suffer?" Chocolat replied coldly.

"Please just give it a try." Colette asked.

"Well…ok. I'll give it a try." Chocolat replied reluctantly.

"Well, thank you, but we must continue the world regeneration journey." I said trying to get our group back on track.

"Oh yeah! Well thank you!" Lloyd said cheerfully as we left the shop and exited the store.

Outside the city we decided to head to the ranch to stop all Desian activity in the area. By night, we had reached the House of Salvation and rested there. I stood outside, enjoying the night of Sylvarant as the others slept peacefully. I looked at the full moon and the stars, thinking of home, well Tia's home, but home nonetheless.

"I wish I had the Ragnorok here." I sighed. I missed the dragonic shaped ship. It was ancient but was the best ship in the Sol System, or atleast I thought it was. With it, I traveled from planet to planet, finding allies to help sponsor the reopening of Garden. I couldn't help but wonder what Sylvarant's system looked like.

"Tiamatt, shouldn't you be asleep?" I turned to see Kratos stand beside me.

"I should ask you the same thing." I laughed. " If you must know why I am not asleep, it is because I sleep only when needed. During the wars I went a couple weeks without sleep. It doesn't bother me too much so I go without." I looked away sadly. "Besides, it seems that when ever I sleep I relive my most painful memories through dreams. But…"

"But what?" He looked at me.

"Well, since I met you, my nightmares have come less and less. I feel so happy when I'm around you. I feel I could do anything, even conquer the Calamity again but on my own." I confessed. His eyes softened and he took my left hand gently.

"I feel the same." Kratos said softly. "I haven't been happy for years till you came. I thank you for that." I looked back up at him and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, laying my head on his shoulder. The mercenary returned the embrace as we both closed our eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Meanwhile, at the Palmacosta Ranch… 

"Lord Yggdrasil, do you want me to try to capture both the kid and the woman?" Magnius asked the man in white that was shown on the projector.

"Yes. We can not afford to lose the Angelus Project and I am quite curious about this woman you mentioned. Are you positive that her eyes changed completely?" The mysterious figure named Yggdrasil said.

"Positive. Her pupils went from round to slits. I'm sure that she is not human or half-elven." Magnius replied.

"Hmm… Capture her. We will see what exactly she is. If you fail we can always have Kratos do it for us." With that, the man disappeared.

"Capture her? If what the survivor from Palmacosta said is true then…gulp!" Magnius said nervously as he left the control room to assemble the attack on a Pilgrimage.

**Lloyd: what the hell?**

**Me: what?**

**Lloyd: the bag of fish is empty!**

**Me: (anime style embaressment drop) that's it?**

**Lloyd: What do you mean 'that's it'? the bag is empty!**

**Me: Ummm…. Anyways, thanks for reading the story. I just wanna say that if you are going to read, plz review! Oh and I'm making a oneshot called Karoke Night: Symphonia Style. Me and my boyfriend came up with a list of songs that we thought the ToS cast should sing. If you have any ideas, please leave comments, ok?**

**Lloyd: Really? Karoke? What am I singing?**

**Me: I can't tell you! I must finish typing it first. Anyways R and R!**


	11. Flashback part 1

**Me: (sigh) Finally, a free day!**

**Lloyd: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Me: Are you really such an idiot that you haven't noticed that I haven't been typing the story all week or even really been home to type the story all week?**

**Lloyd: Uhhh… no comment.**

**Me: Knew it. Anyways, to all my readers(even those who don't comment but should!), I'm deeply sorry that I haven't been updating often but my schedule is hectic. If I'm not at swim practice, I'm at work, if I'm not at work, I'm at swim practice. (sigh) Saturdays and Sundays are my only really days off. I can't even go to Anime Club anymore cause I have to work on Tuesdays! Wahhhh!!! And I was gonna bring ToS to play on Mr. Kramer's Wii! Wahhhh! And we were gonna have a Clash of Ninja 2 tourney and a Smash Bros tourney! Wahhhhh!!! And we were gonna watch FF7:AC and eat candy(Jap candy!!!) and get sugar loaded on Mountain Dew!!! Wahhhh!!!**

**Lloyd: Are you ok?**

**Me: (sniff) none of your business!**

**Lloyd: Ok… By the way, Jen Rem is making this the first Flashback Chapter so enjoy. **

**Please note this is is in third person, I will not be writing this as Tiamatt.**

A Change in Life Shinra file activated…Visual data corresponds to Cetran subject Tiamatt, approximate age…18. 

A young woman stood silently, watching the Shinra Corporation helicopter fly away with the man she loved, her long ash blonde hair blew gently in the breeze that came from the nearby ocean. Two elite Shinra members in dark blue suits stood watching, noting the girl's reaction.

"Come on Miss, we can't linger." The male said calmly, approaching the woman. He paused for a moment as he noticed that her body was trembling slightly as tears splattered the ground around her feet.

"Tiamatt, please, we'll be in enough trouble as it is for letting you come out here. We have to go." The female guard warned, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Tiamatt turned and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok." She replied, following the Shinra employees to another waiting copter. Tiamatt sat down in the helicopter and sat quietly, watching the grass roll in waves as the craft took off.

Tiamatt wore a light blue T-shirt with boot cut khaki pants and black tennis shoes. Her hair was long, growing past her shoulder blades almost to the middle of her back. She had a fair complexion with blue eyes. Loose strands of blonde highlighted hair framed her face.

Her two guards both wore the same navy blue suits with a white tee underneath. The male had short, spiky black hair with yellow eyes. He appeared to be in his thirties and was obviously an experienced Shinra operative. The female however looked like she was in her early twenties. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun and she looked at Tiamatt with green, sorrowful eyes.

"Tiamatt I'm sorry…" The girl started to apologize. Tiamatt sat silently, refusing to look at the Turk as she tried to tune out the world.

"Sara," The young Turk turned to look at her partner. " There are times when it is better not to say anything, this being one of them." Sara blinked before looking down at her lap.

"Yes, Zin." Sara replied quietly.

About two hours later, the copter finally reached its destination. The small icy town watched as the Turks led Tiamatt to her house near the edge of town. Sara and Zin watched as Tiamatt entered the small building without her usual farewell. Sara couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she loaded back into the aircraft to return to Shinra HQ in Midgar.

As for Tiamatt, she watched the helicopter leave before grabbing the dragon hilted sword that sat near the Christmas tree, still in its case. She looked at the blade that her lover had given her and took it out of the case. The blade shone brillantly in the light of the house. Full of anger at the Shinra, Tiamatt went outside into the snowy forest of Icicle Village.

**4 years later…**

Tiamatt stood fixing a sandwich in the kitchen, the dragon sword slung across her back. After grabbing a glass of water, she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked at the picture that sat on a shelf, longing for his return.

The picture was taken just over four and a half years before. Tiamatt stood happily with a tall silver haired man of about her same age. He wore a casual black tee with blue jeans. His shone a bright green, an odd characteristic for anyone. He smiled as he held Tiamatt close, the snowy forest in the background. Of course, when he had left, he switched to a different outfit that consisted of a long black coat and black pants, a long sword hung loosely at his side.

"Sephiroth…" Tiamatt whispered. She looked at the box of letters he had sent her since he had left to fight the war with Wutai and remembered that he promised to return.

"Tiamatt!" Tiamatt looked up suddenly as someone knocked loudly on the front door. " We know you're in there! Please come out!" She stood up, reaching behind her for the hilt of her sword. She glared at the door as the voices continued.

Bam! The door flew open and Shinra operatives flooded into the house, encircling Tiamatt. She pulled the sword and glared at the Turks, Sara and Zin among them.

"You're coming with us!" A young man ordered. Tiamatt looked at the young Turk. He had long black hair and stood steady, a katana ready in his hands.

"Why should I? What's so special about me that I have Shinra's pride and joy Turks come to escort me everywhere?" Tiamatt growled.

"Tseng, be careful. Hojo was clear that he did not want any harm to come to her." Zin warned.

"Hojo? That freaky scientist? What does he want with me?" Tiamatt turned to face her bodyguard.

"We're sorry Tiamatt but we can not reveal that information." Sara replied. She was much colder then she had been four years earlier but she still couldn't help but feel sorry for Tiamatt.

"I'll never agree to be a guinea pig to Shinra!" Tiamatt roared, charging at a random Turk. Tseng dodged the amateur swordwoman and swung his own blade around, hitting Tiamatt with the flat of his blade. She stumbled as she lost consciousness.

Tiamatt woke up slowly, restrained to wall with chains.

"Ahh, so she is finally awake." Tiamatt looked up to see a dark haired man in a lab coat with glasses staring at her. She glanced around the room to see other people in the same position as her.

"Hojo! What do you want with me?" She growled, pulling at the chains that held her wrist.

"Hahahaha! Well, my precious specimen, you are to be the key subject in the new branch of Project SOLDIER." Hojo laughed.

"SOLDIER? Isn't Sephiroth in…" Tiamatt stuttered.

"Yes, Sephiroth is the key specimen in SOLDIER. You are the one who had a relationship with him correct?" the scientist taunted. Tiamatt glared angrily, fighting to get loose from the chains. "Hahaha. By your reaction, I'm guessing I am correct. Well don't worry I'm sure I can arrange a reunion if you survive that is." Hojo turned towards his assistants behind him and began to point at the people hanging from the wall. " We will begin the experiment immediately."

For an entire year, Hojo conducted the initial testing. He injected his "specimens" with alien material called Jenova Cells. Many people did not survive to process and those that did survive were locked away into Mako reactors scattered across the world.

Tiamatt watched in horror as the Mt. Nibel reactor came closer and closer. Hojo along with several assistants and Turks led her and about 30 others into the reactor and began the process of locking into small human sized chambers. Tiamatt tried to fight the sedative that restricted her movements and reaction but couldn't fight back as the assistants loaded her into the final chamber. She tried to scream as the door closed and the capsule fill with Mako. Hojo's laughter filled her head as her vision finally went dark.

**2 years later…**

Tiamatt woke up as the chamber that had held her suddenly broke. The liquid Mako spilled everywhere as the glass door shattered and Tiamatt fell out onto the cold metal floor. Her hair hung limp as she coughed in effort to clear her lungs, her light green clothing that all the specimen wore, was completely drenched.

She stood up slowly, staggering slightly, and looked around in horror. The others in her group had mutated into monsters and were all dead either floating in their capsules or lying on the floor. Tiamatt rushed out of the death room and onto the mountain trail. Heading north, it took her two days to get out of the Nibel Range and out onto the northern plains.

She wandered slowly north till she finally came to Rocket Town. Tiamatt, weak from lack of food passed out in the middle of town. A young woman ran over to her and called for help alerting the pilot known as Cid.

"God dammit!" Cid swore as he saw the sight. "Shera, why do we always have to help every fucking person who comes in to town?"

"Cid, she's doesn't look to good. We have to help her!" Shera insisted. Cid sighed in defeat and picked up Tiamatt, carrying them into their house.

"What's your name?" Shera asked a revived Tiamatt. She paused for a minute, trying to remember who she was and what all had happened to her.

"My name is… Tiamatt." She replied, unsure if her answer was correct.

"Tiamatt? No last name eh?" Cid lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, examining the strange woman he had saved.

"I… I don't know. I don't remember much right now." Tiamatt shook her head.

"Do ya know where you're from?" He asked.

"No sorry." Tiamatt apologized. Her memory was slowly returning but not fast enough.

"You don't work for that damned Shinra do ya?" Cid noticed the Shinra insignia on the shoulder of her clothes.

"Shinra?" Tiamatt said to herself. A wave of memories raced back and she shook her head. "No! I hate the Shinra! They've completely ruined my life!" Tiamatt growled.

"Looks like you're starting to remember now." Shera said, handing her a glass of water.

"I guess." Tiamatt said, as she looked out the window at the huge rocket outside. "Wow! I've heard about Shinra's space program but I didn't actually think they would try to launch a rocket!" Tiamatt exclaimed.

"Yep, and I'm the captain of that beauty." Cid grinned. "We launch in two days. President Shinra is suppose to be in here in an hour to do the final expectation himself."

Tiamatt turned and at Cid and Shera in horror.

"Here? His coming here?" She stammered. Cid nodded. " Shit! I can't have them find me! Please help me!" Tiamatt pleaded.

"Huh? What for?" Shera blinked in confusion.

"I escaped from them. Please don't make me go back." Tiamatt continued to plead.

"Alright, alright. Just keep calm. I expect we can give you some supplies and sneak ya outta here." Tiamatt turned to face the mechanic, smiling in relief.

"Thank you." She cried happliy.

Within a few minutes, Tiamatt was carrying a small bag out of town as she waved at the two people who had helped her. Now she had some supplies, she could try to hide from the Shinra easier but Shinra controlled almost everything. Could she really hide?

**Lloyd: Are you sure that's Tiamatt/**

**Me: Uh huh. She was a lot more carefree before everything happened and you gotta remember that she's 24 near the end of this so… yeah, its kinda weird but oh well.**

**Lloyd: right… have anything random for today?**

**Me: Not really. My sugar rush from last night left me with too little energy to do something random so eh.**

**Lloyd: ok.**

**Me: anyways, I just want to say that I know more then just 3 or 5 people are reading this so REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Palmacosta Ranch

**Me: YEAH!!!**

**Lloyd: what are you happy for?**

**Me: I got the first part of Karoke Night up!!!**

**Lloyd: really? What am I singing?**

**Me: I can't tell you!!**

**Lloyd: But, but? (I glare at him) ohh alright.**

**Me: good, now for the story!**

The next morning we left for the Palmacosta Human Ranch. By midday, we reached our destination but were approached by Neil.

"Please Chosen, help us." Neil pleaded.

"Are you positive Dorr is working with the desians?" Raine asked.

"Yes, he has been for months. Unfortunately, I fear that his deal will soon be broken and Magnius will attack the city." Neil nodded.

"Hmm… I believe that it would be wise to remove Dorr before we infiltrate the ranch." Kratos suggested.

"One other thing," Neil added, "A pilgrimage was attacked by desians and brought here. The Guide was a young girl named Chocolat."

"What?" Colette cried, "Oh no, we have to help her!"

"Yeah. We can't let the Desians get away with this!" Lloyd said angrily.

"We should attack the Desians while we are still in this area." I growled. I hated the desians. After beating the Asgard ranch at home, I grew quite disgusted and obviously that hate and anger carried over to this world.

"Well it looks like we're outnumbered." Raine sighed looking at Kratos.

"We'll handle Dorr as soon as we rescue the people at the ranch." I told the assistant governor-general. Neil nodded.

"Thank you." He said and left for Palmacosta.

Within a few minutes, we had regrouped and fought the guards. I hated the desians and showed no mercy as I freely used my sorceress powers to move them out of our way.

Slam! The desian slid down the wall and lay in a heap on the floor, never to move again. I lowered my arm and continued into the ranch.

"Remind me to never get her angry." Lloyd remarked as I teleported behind another desian and slit his throat with me blade.

We soon had the three cards nessassary to activate the warp panels after receiving the final card from a young boy after freeing the captives. I approached the panel and waited for Lloyd to activate the sorcerer's ring. A greenish light filled the room and a small beep signaled that the panel was now active. Using the panel to teleport to the next room, we saw Chocolat being harassed by her two desian guards. Activating my powers once more, I teleported Chocolat over to safety as Lloyd and the others attacked the Desians.

"Thank you." Chocolat cried in happiness.

"No prob." I shrugged.

"Chocolat would you by any chance know where the control room is?" Raine asked.

"Yeah I think so. I know they have a room full of all sorts of weird thing over here." With that, Chocolat ran off to a nearby warp panel and disappeared.

'Chocolat!" Lloyd yelled and ran after her.

"Lloyd, it might be a trap!" Kratos warned but Lloyd had already disappeared and we raced after him.

" Well, if it isn't the Chosen and her group of impudent rodents." Magnius sneered as he sat in his weird floating chair thingy. He looked the group over pausing for a moment at Lloyd and me. After a cheesy speech, Magnius told the entire group, including Chocolat, of Marble's death.

"Chocolat, I'm so…" Lloyd tried to explain but Chocolat refused to hear it.

"I refused to be saved by Grama's murder!" She shouted and then allowed the desian guards to lead her away.

I knew that would happen but it still didn't change my emotions. If anything, it strengthened my hate for the Desians. I looked down in anger and began to shake. I could feel my anger take control and felt the transformation try to initiate.

"Ahahahaha! Even your adults tremble in fear at my power!" Magnius crowed as he set his chair to the ground and stood up.

"Tiamatt…" Kratos whispered, grabbing my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I shrugged him off. I could feel my wings trying to sprout and the bones in my legs try to change as I struggled to hold back the transformation. How did the real Tiamatt manage to control this? " I don't shake in fear Magnius, I shake in anger." I snarled, anger getting the better of me as I lifted my head, revealing inhuman fangs and the cat-like pupils.

"What the hell is she?" Magnius looked downright ready to piss himself at the sight. Even my companions were unnerved. "She's a freak!" I growled and opened my hand, allowing a fireball to form. Suddenly everything went dark as something hit the side of my head.

"I'm sorry." Kratos mumbled as he caught my unconscious form. The entire group was shocked yet relieved by the mercenary's action as he set me gently against a wall.

"What a freak, no wonder Yggdrasil wants her captured." Magnius said to himself. "Humph, well that simplified things for me. Prepare to die!" Magnius rushed at the group with several guards at his side.

However, the battle soon ended, and Magnius lay in a heap on the floor. With the Grand Cardinal out of the way, Raine approached the computer console and began to program the self-destruct as Kratos set to reviving me.

"First Aid." A blue glow surrounded me and I blinked my now round eyes open.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kratos asked, helping me back to my feet.

"Yeah. Thank you. I … I couldn't control myself." I said embarrassed by my lack of control over my own self.

"It's ok." The mercenary shrugged.

"Come on you love birds," Lloyd taunted, "This place is gonna blow!" I blushed as I followed everyone out of the ranch.

Meanwhile… back in the control room…

Magnius struggled to push himself up off the floor. As he did so, the hologram projector blinked on.

"Rodyle, you tricked me. There was no order to eliminate the Chosen was there?" Magnius stammered.

"Ahahahaha! I would have thought you would have found that out after your little talk with Lord Yggdrasil last night but oh well. You have served well in my plan Magnius. Enjoy the afterlife! Ahahaha!!!" Rodyle laughed, before the projector blinked off.

"Glory to the coming Age of Half-elves!" Magnius crowed before falling to the floor dead.

Everyone watched from a safe distance as the ranch burst into flame and shrapnel flew everywhere. Looking around, we saw that all the refugees were safe and organizing them selves into groups as they began the return to Palmacosta. However, Lloyd wanted to know a question first.

"Sir, do you know where the desians took a girl named Chocolat?" Lloyd asked politely.

"Hmmm… I believe she was taken to the ranch in Iselia." The man replied.

"Iselia, that's clear across the ocean." Genis said.

"Yeah but at least we know where she is." Lloyd replied. " Oh sir, please send a letter to a dwarf in Iselia to have him make some keycrest. Just sign the letter in my name."

"Thank you boy." The man said and joined the other refugees in the quest home.

"We should head for Palmacosta too." Kratos reminded. " We still have to remove Dorr from power."

"Yeah I know. Let's get going." Lloyd said and began to march off.

"Wait," Lloyd paused and the group looked at me. "I have a quicker way to get to Palmacosta then walking." I lifted my right arm towards the sky and strange glowing orb of energy raced into the clouds.

"Tiamatt what are you…" Raine asked in fascination. I just grinned as an earsplitting roar filled the air.

**Lloyd: Holy shit! You really must not like the desians!**

**Me: No shit Sherlock!**

**Lloyd: What was that transformation though? What were you turning into?**

**Me: oh come on! You still don't know what Tia's fav transformation is. Don't you remember me saying that she basically half…**

**Lloyd: Half what?**

**Me: idiot!!! Her main transformation is the first DNA strand she was injected with after everything and I've given so many clues on what that creature is and you still don't know.**

**Lloyd: Nope.**

**Me: Fine. I'm surprised the readers have asked about this yet anyways but heres a list of the clues. Plz post what you think the creature is cause its too obvious.**

**Enhanced sight, hearing, and smell**

**Red scaled wings**

**Spits fire**

**Can make fireballs in hands at will**

**Cat-like pupils**

**And finally fav creature is … well whats on the hilt of her sword?**

**Plz post what you think he obvious creature is and plz if you read this story, I ask you to plz comment so I know where I need work!**


	13. Old Friends from both worlds

Me: Ok ok. I realized that I forgot to give the man Lloyd's name in the last chapter but please don't hate me. I just had a blonde moment (fitting considering I'm a blonde BUT I an ash blonde so :p!!!)

**Lloyd: What are you complaining about now?**

**Me: Nothing oh and yeppers to people who said dragon! NANANANA DRAGONGIRL!!!**

**Lloyd:…**

**Me: Hey Only Kratos can do that!**

**Lloyd: Well sooorry!**

**Me: Humph, idiot.**

**Lloyd: (draws swords) What did you call me?!**

**Me: Shoo idiot, don't bother me. (waves hand and Lloyd disappears) Ok now that Lloyd is gone, I need a new muse… Nightfire!!!**

**(Young man in early twenties appears. Wearing fire red shirt with black pants and red hair)**

**Nightfire: Where the hell am I? Who are you? **

**Me: I am Jenova Remnant, your creator. **

**NF: Creator? Wait! Jenova Remnant! (draws sword) I can not let you live as long as you remain a remnant!**

**Me: Chill birdboy! That's only my penname. My real name is . **

**NF: really? **

**Me: Yep. I created you for a story I WAS writing but you're not in the first part of it. **

**NF: odd…**

**Me: Tell me about it. Now please say the disclaimer!**

**NF: Geez! Bossy aren't ya! (Sigh) Jenova Remnant does not own ToS or anything related to FF except Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and apparently, me.**

"What was that?" Genis cried nervously as another roar filled the air.

I grinned as I looked up at the sky and watched a huge dark blue dragon dropped from the clouds. He flew swiftly down to earth, looking carefully at our group. Genis uttered a small scream as the dragon approached and Lloyd was heard cursing to himself. Raine and Colette were wide eyed as Kratos tried to hide his surprise.

"Tiamatt! Where are we?" The dragon roared backwinging to a stop and landing with a small thump in front of me.

""Fascinating! How is it that you manage to call forth such marvelous creatures?" Raine asked, approaching the proud Bahamut, who lowered his giant head so that he could examine the Professor with one of his large golden eyes.

"My spirit resides in the materia locked within the Oblivion Blade that Tiamatt possesses." The dragon muttered. Raine promptly turned to face me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh… Hey Bahamut!" I shouted, ensuring Raine didn't have a chance to interrogate me. "Can you give us a lift?" The great dragon reared his head and roared in laughter.

"Of course my friend. Just direct me where to go." Bahamut lowered his head to the ground, allowing us access to sit behind the neck ridges.

"Ahh… no offense but I am not getting on that thing!" Genis cried taking a nervous step back. Lloyd laughed and put his hands on his friend's shoulders, guiding towards the waiting dragon.

"Come on Genis! This will be fun!" Lloyd cheered. Genis gave a shaky nod as he watched Colette and Raine settle in between Bahamut's neck ridges. With Lloyd's help, Genis was soon as ready to fly as he could be.

"Tiamatt are you sure about this?" Kratos asked, turning his gaze on me.

"I trust Bahamut with my life." I grinned. Satisfied, Kratos finally climbed into a safe position on the dragon's neck.

The group waited expectantly as I rummaged through my bag. Pulling out a small rotating wheel, known simply as the Rotator, I pressed a few buttons and watched what liked like a toy motorcycle pop out onto the ground. The others were confused at this action but looked shocked as the bike became full size.

"The Fenrir, I haven't seen that in many years." Bahamut mumbled, examining the large black motorbike with golden eyes. I smiled as I sat down and started the engine, enjoying the soft roar of the bike.

"Follow me!" I yelled, revving the engine and speeding off across the plains. Bahamut flapped his sapphire wings, and leapt into the sky, easily keeping up with me.

"What is that machine?'" Raine asked, eyes sparkling in interest. The dragon shook as he laughed once more.

"This world must not be very technologically advanced." Bahamut laughed. " For that machine, my lady, is called a motorcycle. That particular bike, the Fenrir, means a lot to Tiamatt. It belonged to a dear friend who went through troubles similar to hers."

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked, tightly griping the scales.

"His name was Cloud Strife."

"Strife. Hmm… he was listed under the Jenova Project in the GS." Kratos stated, following the cloud of dust causing by the Fenrir.

"Yes." The dragon sighed and became silent, thinking back on the Meteor Incident where he had first met the man he had named earlier.

I looked over my shoulder quickly, making sure Bahamut was following. Turning back to the path, I swerved out of the path of a monster and went back on track. We passed the House of Salvation in about 30 minutes and soon were on a direct path to Palmacosta.

_**Help me!!!**_

The cry filled my head and I stopped the bike, looking around frantically for the speaker.

_**Ahhh!!! **_

I turned my head towards where I thought the cry was coming from and noticed a group of Grasshoppers chasing after something that looked amazingly like…

"Cloud!" I ran over to the group of monsters, the Fenrir left leaning on its side.

I pulled my sword and brought it down on the first of the three monsters. I saw something the size of a small cat curled up in a trembling ball, its white feathers speckled with small gray stripes. The lower half of the trembling creature was that of a white shorthaired cat only the tail had long feathers coming from it. The griffin opened an eyelid, revealing large black eyes that I knew from one creature.

The remaining grasshoppers hissed angrily and turned their attention onto me. I put the Blade away and activated the materia in my arm.

"Thundaga!" A large bolt of lightening issued from nowhere and struck both grasshoppers, killing one instantly. The other continued to hiss and moved towards me.

With a sudden squawk, the paragriff threw itself at the insect, beating his wings in the bug's face as he attempted to claw at the grasshopper with his claws. The bug, now deeply annoyed, decided that this choice of meal was too much of a hassle and took off across the field. Cloud, still in the air, clucked happily and bobbed his head.

"Good bird Cloud!" He chirped. **_Oh yeah! Look whose running now! _**I laughed, causing the griff to turn around. **_You… you look familiar._**

"What? Cloud don't you…" I paused realizing I was no longer the owner he had back home. How do you know my name? Wait, how can you hear me? 

" I don't know. I guess because I'm your owner." I shrugged. The paragriff flew up to my face and looked into my eyes. Without warning, he clung to my shirt and was rubbing his feathered head against my cheeks.

**_I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! _**Cloud cried happily. I plucked the griff from my front and held him out in front of me.

"Well at least you went through some changes too." I sighed. Cloud suddenly began clucking in happiness and I laughed, setting him on my shoulder as I walked back to the Fenrir.

**_AHHH!!! Don't eat me!!! _**I looked up at what Cloud was screaming at and laughed as I saw Bahamut and the others all looking at me with confused looks.

"_I'll explain later." _ I told Bahamut through the materia. The dragon gave a nod and seemed to relay the message to the others. "It's ok Cloud. Bahamut won't hurt you. I promise." Cloud chirped in acknowledgement but remained snuggled close to my neck.

Hopping back onto the Fenrir, I started the bike once more and took off, Cloud clicked in complaint as he hunkered down as low as he could to avoid being thrown from my shoulder. Within in about an hour and a half, we reach Palmacosta or at least just outside the port city. I used Mini on the bike and returned it to the Rotator as Bahamut touched down.

"Thank you Mr. Bahamut!" Colette said as she slid down the smooth scales and gently pat the great dragon's snout.

"It was an honor my lady." The dragon gave a slight bow as the others came to thank Bahamut, even Genis. With the good byes done and over with, Bahamut took to the air, disappearing into the clouds.

**_I glad he's gone. _**Cloud sighed. **_I thought he would eat me._** I laughed as the paragriff chirped in relief.

"What is that?" Genis asked, finally noticing the odd creature perched happily on my shoulder.

"Awwww! It's so cuuuute!!!" Colette cried, running up and plucking the griff from me. She held the paragriff to her as Cloud bobbed his head up and down in happiness.

"Hello! Pretty bird Cloud!" He said happily. **_Aw yeah! You know I'm the cutest!_**

"What ever Cloud!" I replied to his comment, waving my hand at him.

"What was that for?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Why did you say that and wave your hand?" Lloyd repeated.

"Didn't you all hear him? He's such a little smartass!" I answered, pointed to the griff.

"Tiamatt I think you've lost it." Lloyd said, a confused look covering his face.

"You… you guys can't hear him?" the group all shook their heads. "Uhhh! What the hell is going on!?" I cried in frustratrion.

"Hmmm… could it be that the only reason you can hear him is because you have a bond with him?" Raine asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah I guess so cause he was my pet back at home but he was only a parakeet then." I said, looking at the bird.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but I believe we still need to stop Dorr." Kratos reminded. Everyone turned and nodded, minds now back on track as we entered the city of Palmacosta.

**Me: Yeah I finally put Cloud back in!**

**NF: That was odd.**

**Me: whatever. Guess what? I saw Eragon!!!!! It was so awesome!!! Though the story moved kinda really fast but oh well, it was still cool.**

**NF: cool, the guy I'm based off took you didn't he?**

**Me: Huh? You mean Anger Management? Yeah. It was nice of him since I don't see him very often and he is one of my best friends.**

**NF: ohhh. **

**Lloyd: Finally I'm back! Hey who are you?**

**NF: Why should I give my name to an annoy little pipsqueak like you!**

**Lloyd: What you call me!? (draws swords)**

**NF: I not even gonna waste my time on a stupid kid!  
**

**Lloyd: Why you! (lauches himself at NightFire and they begin to fight)**

**Me: uhh… Please comment and review or what ever but If you read then… REVIEW!!!!**


	14. FlashBack part 2

Me: (sigh) What a long week this will be. At least I figured out a way to go to anime club this week. And I get paid this week too. (sigh) I currently don't have a muse so I guess I'll use Tia (Final Destiny version)

**Tiamatt: why am I here? **

**Me: I have a muse cause Lloyd and birdboy got in a fight and are both in intensive care.**

**Tiamatt: That stupid phoenix! I'm gonna kill him!**

**Me: Why? **

**Tiamatt: That stupid birdbrain supposes to help scout out new candidates for Garden!**

**Me: uhh… I didn't know I pulled this Tia. I thought it would be the one before the prophecy. (sigh) Oh well. Would you please say the disclaimer Tia?**

**Tia: Whatever, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, just me and the Oblivion Blade (T.T)**

**Authoress note: This is another third person flash back so be warned.**

Tiamatt ran through the brush of a forest up to the north of the western continent. She glanced back to see her follower but the forest was too thick. She had been hiding for almost two month since meeting Cid and Shera in Rocket Town and was now fleeing for her life from her prusuer.

"Dammit!" Tiamatt slid to a halt, narrowly missing running head first into the rock wall of a cliff.

She heard rustling from behind her and the sound of heavy footsteps. Tiamatt whipped around flinging her arms out to protect herself, closing her eyes in instinct. The sound of her attack falling onto the ground surprised her and she cautiously looked over her arms. A barrier now surrounded her, as it shimmered slightly from the assault. A man was standing back up, wiping the forest debris from his long black cloak, a leaf or two hanging from his long silver hair.

"Se… Sephiroth." Tiamatt muttered, eyes widening in shock. The man looked up, revealing bright green eyes. At his feet laid the long blade of the Masamune. His eyes, too, widened as he recognized his target.

"Tiamatt?" Sephiroth asked slowly.

The young woman lowered her arms to her side, though she was still ready to fight if she had too. Tiamatt wasn't sure how Shinra might have change Sephiroth and could not immediately trust him.

"Tiamatt, Shinra said you were…" the SOLDIER said slowly, eyes forming in the corners of his eyes.

'They said I was what?" Tiamatt glared slightly, trying to figure out if she could still trust the man she still loved.

"Tiamatt, didn't you know? They said you were dead. It was said that the house had caught fire while you slept."

"Those lying snakes! I'm gonna kill them all!" She roared at the news. Sephiroth sighed, wondering why Shinra would lie like that. He looked at Tiamatt again and noticed something odd.

"Tiamatt, your eyes? Were you exposed to Mako?" Sephiroth asked, examining the now glowing blue eyes.

"What do you mean? What does Mako have to do with anything?" The woman questioned.

"Your eyes give off a glow that signals that someone was exposed to vast amounts of Mako. What has happened to you?" Sephiroth's voice was full of concern.

"Why don't you ask your boss, President Shinra!" Tiamatt sneered. Sephiroth looked quite taken back and took a step forward.

"Tiamatt, I don't know what the Shinra did to you but I'm not like them." The SOLDIER's eyes filled with sadness as the woman he loved backed away from him. "Tiamatt…"

"How can I be sure that you won't turn me over to Hojo as soon as you can?" The escapee snapped.

"Hojo? Shinra's lead scientist? You were put under his care? Tell me everything!" Sephiroth rushed forward, grabbing Tiamatt's shoulders before she could react.

"Sephiroth…" Tears fell down her checks as she began to tell him of the experiments. By the end, Tiamatt's eyes were red from crying as Sephiroth held the weeping woman in his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never left. I promise, I will not let Shinra get your hands on you ever again." Sephiroth whispered, cradling Tiamatt in his arms.

However, some promises can not be kept, no matter how hard you try. Sephiroth had to help Tiamatt hide in a cave near where they had encountered each other. Unfortunately, Turks noticed that Shinra's top SOLDIER kept return to one area. They followed him one day and discovered the escapee Tiamatt in Sephiroth's arms.

"So this is where she has been hiding?" Zin said calmly. Tiamatt and Sephiroth turned around quickly, Sephiroth with the Masamune drawn. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here?"

"Zin please don't!" Tiamatt pleaded.

"Tiamatt we've been looking all over for you. You think we're going to let you escape." Sara's voice was even colder then the last time.

"Why can't you just let her be. She's been through enough." Sephiroth said, defending the woman at his side.

"Sephiroth, stay out of this and we won't mention this treason to President Shinra." Zin replied.

"Tiamatt must come with us Sephiroth. There is no other way." Sara added, stepping towards the escapee.

"No! I won't let you lay a hand on her!" Sephiroth stepped in between the two women, sword ready. Sara pulled out a 9-mm pistol as Zin pulled an Electro rod.

"Sephiroth…" Tiamatt whispered, putting her hand on the man's shoulder. " I… I'll go just please, don't hurt him." Tiamatt stepped around her protector towards the Turks. She looked down sadly as Zin hand cuffed her and led her out of the cave.

"No!" Sephiroth shouted, running after Tiamatt but stopped as a bullet ripped through his leg.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to interfere." Sara said coldly and exited the cave. Sephiroth cursed to himself as he heard the chopper over head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you."

Tiamatt sat in a small cell, crying as she cursed herself for coming back into Hojo's clutches. A clicking noise could be heard and Tiamatt looked up to see Hojo and a couple of his assistants enter the room.

"So you finally return to me, my precious specimen." Hojo jeered behind his dark glasses, hands in his pockets. Tiamatt looked away from him, still teary-eyed. " Hahaha! What do you cry about? At least you are still alive!"

"I wish that I had died." She muttered to herself.

"Oh but that would not be good at all. We can not afford to lose something a rare and precious as you, my Cetra." Hojo sneered.

"What did you call me?" Tiamatt looked up at the scientist.

"A Cetra. That is what you are. You are one of the last of you species. There is only one other and she is scheduled for breeding as soon as she is found and is of proper age." Hojo pushed his glasses up as he relayed the information.

"You monster." The Cetra growled.

'Humph! Whatever. Bring her to the lab." Hojo replied as he exited the chamber.

The assistants approached Tiamatt, quickly subduing her though she tried to fight back. Injecting her with a sedative, Tiamatt struggles ceased and they tied her to an examining table.

"Hmmm, you seem to show no physical mutations like others in your group though it seems that your already strong magic has been increased drastically." Hojo said as he approached the restrained Tiamatt. "It also seems that materia has formed within your body. Hmmm…"

"Hojo… you … freak." Tiamatt said weakly.

"Me, the freak? Oh my precious specimen, if anything, it's the other way around. You are the only survivor from this stage of the experiment." Hojo grinned as an assistant handed him a syringe full of semi clear liquid. "I wonder what would happen if foreign DNA was injected into you. Would it cause a mutation?"

Tiamatt eyed the needle carefully, watching as Hojo fiddled with the object. Suddenly, Hojo plunged the syringe into her arm, the cold plasma creeping into her veins. The Cetra shuddered as her body absorbed the DNA and felt intense pain race through her body. Hojo grinned as Tiamatt screamed in pain and looked at what the DNA was injected.

"Interesting choice." He muttered as Tiamatt twitched and scales formed across her skin.

Tiamatt's neck lengthened as her body grew bigger than the restraints could handle and she fell to the floor. She screamed in pain as her hands and feet became ripping talons and her nose and mouth became a red scaled muzzle with tearing fangs. A tail ripped from her spine and whipped around madly, smashing some of the lab equipment. Finally bat like wings erupted from her back and with a roar, Tiamatt collapsed.

Tiamatt: (Shudder) the pain was so immense.

**Me: I'm sorry. I'm the one who wrote that as your past.**

**Tiamatt: … its ok**

**Me: Sorry. Anyways, please read and review. (that means everyone!!!)**


	15. Hate

**Me: Ok, I've got two flashbacks up and more to go, but this isn't a flashback. **

**Lloyd: really?**

**Me: When did you get back?**

**Lloyd: I don't know, a while ago.**

**Me: (sigh) ok, then you can read the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Fine, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

**_Wow! Look at all the people! Do you think they'll play with me? _**I looked at the paragriff perched comfortably on my shoulder and gently stroked his feathered head.

"Cloud, this is a time to be serious. We have a mission to complete." I told the pied.

**_Then will you play with me? _** Cloud looked at me with the big baby eyes he always used to get what he wanted.

"I guess I will." I sighed. Lloyd gave me an odd look as I talked to the creature perched happily on my shoulders. "What?"

"It's kinda strange. I know your talking to Cloud but it looks like your talking to yourself." Lloyd commented.

"Humph! Anyone that doesn't talk to themselves are in denial and the truly insane." I pouted. Everyone let out a small laugh but suddenly became serious as Dorr's mansion came into view.

We entered the large building and found the main chamber empty.

"I think I hear something down stairs." Colette said, pointing towards a stair well.

"I don't hear anything." Genis complained. Sighing, the "elf" followed everyone down stairs.

"Please this is all I have." Someone pleaded.

"Humph, I guess will have to do." A desian sneered.

"Please, when will my wife, Clara, be healed?" Dorr asked the Desian. Kilia, Dorr's daughter stood silently by his side.

"It should be soon. We just need a little more money." The desian told Dorr.

"More money, but… there's more places to squeeze from!" Dorr replied.

"Humph, not my problem. Just get the money and I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed soon." The Desian said before leaving.

"You… you've been working with the desians all along!" Lloyd cried. Dorr turned and looked at him in shock.

"You heard all that?" the governor asked.

"How could you betray the citizens of Palmacosta like that!" Colette shouted angrily.

"You must understand, it all for my wife!" Dorr said, trying to defend himself.

"I thought your wife was dead." Genis chimed in.

"No, she's not dead. She's… well, look for yourself." Dorr moved towards a covered cell and removed the cloth hiding its contents. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of the Exbula. "You see, Magnius did this as a warning but said he would remove the demon seed if we paid him."

"Humph, your too proud of your title to give it up to help your own wife." Lloyd sneered.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried in shock.

"No, he's right I should hav… uh!" Dorr slumped forward and fell to the ground. Behind, Kilia held a bloody knife.

"How could you do that to your father?" Colette asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Father? Hahaha! Like someone like me could have a fool of a father like that!" Kilia jeered. "The fool didn't even realize his own daughter was dead because he was to busy looking for a cure that doesn't exist to save his monster wife! Mwahahaha!"

"Kilia…" Colette said sadly.

"Colette, don't be fooled. This is a desian." I snarled, eyes once again slits.

"Correct. I am the servant of Pronyma, leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals!" Kilia cried, transforming into her evil little gremlin looking stage. Kilia launched herself at us but I was not in the mood for a long fight and stepped forward.

"Firaga!" Kilia's screams filled the small room as blue flames suddenly enveloped her. She leapt free from the flames and attempted to swipe at me with her claws, but I merely teleported away. The desian looked around frantically, only to end up screaming in pain once more as Firaga hit its mark.

"How… how could I lose to an inferior being?" Kilia shrieked.

"Inferior being? Who are you to call anyone inferior!" I snarled and kicked the desian.

"Lady Pronyma… avenge my death." Kilia begged and fell in a heap on the floor. The desian now out of the way, I walked over to Clara's cell and tore the lock off.

"Come on out Clara. You're free." Stepping back from the cell, the Exbula rushed past me and out of town. Neil came running down the stairs and gasped at the sight of Dorr's body.

"What happened?" He gasped.

After filling him in, Neil thanked us and gave us a pass to us to get through Hakonesia Peak. Soon we left the mansion and after restocking on supplies, left the town. I fell to my knees, slamming my fist into the ground as I weeped.

"I hate them. I hate them all!" I cried. Cloud jumped down from my shoulders and rubbed his soft feathers against my cheeks.

"Tiamatt…" Kratos started.

"We all hate the Desians Tiamatt." Lloyd said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They cause so much pain. It's as if Shinra was draining the Lifestream once again. They cause Sylvarant so much pain." I mummered.

"What do you mean?" Raine asked.

" You know how you can sense mana?" I asked, teary-eyed. Raine and Genis both nodded. " Well I can too but my people are bonded to the planet. We hear the planet itself."

"What? Like how? What does it say?" Colette asked.

"The planet… it screams." I sobbed. Kratos' eyes widened as he recognized those words as the words I had said after the first seal.

"You said that the night the Chosen first collapsed" Kratos recalled. I nodded simply and tried to force the sound of the cry from my mind.

"Please let us talk no more of this." I said, standing up. "We need to get to Asgard so we can release the next seal."

"Yes, let us be going." Kratos said coolly. The group nodded and we started towards Hakonesia Peak. The next day we stopped at the House of Salvation where we ran into Sheena. After introducing herself and saying her usual threat, she disappeared. We then stayed the night at the small post and continued our journey the next day.

**Me: Yeah! It's officially winter break now!**

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Me: Lloyd, you idiot, it means no school for two weeks!**

**Lloyd: Really? Two weeks? Yeah!!!**

**Me: Better not let Raine let you hear you say that.**

**Lloyd: yeah better not.**

**Me: OMG! Today was great! North always has something called the No Talent Show the last day before Winter Break. It consists of the teachers humiliating themselves in front of 1200+ students. It was so great. Mr. Schmidt doing White and Nerdy. Mr. Baughman and Mrs. Gogerty will always haunt me now after watching them dance and sing to Sexy Back (shudders).**

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Me: Don't worry about it. Anyways, please read and review! I know that more then 5 people have been reading the story so REVIEW!!!!**


	16. FlashBack part 3

Me: Ok, I understand that I just put a Flashbak Chapter up but… I need to put this one up cause the next true chapter is half-and-half (half flash/ half reg).

**Lloyd: Hey! Whats around your neck?**

**Me: AHHH!!!! Why does everyone ask that!!?? Does no one watch Naruto?**

**Lloyd: Naru… huh?**

**Me: Naruto! It's an anime. Its awesome! I love Kakashi (drools) but not as much as Kratos (drool). Uhhh! Its so hard to choose! They're both so hot!!!**

**Lloyd: Uh… ok. Its odd that you, someone my age thinks Kratos is (shudders) hot. And who is Kakashi?**

**Me: (stares in shock) Kakashi is only the coolest ninja ever! Sure he's obessed with Ichi Ichi Paradise but oh well, he's still hot!**

**Lloyd: Uhh… on with the Flashbak!**

Tiamatt woke up, blurry eyes clearing slowly. She pushed her self up off the ground and screamed at the sight of her hands.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She screamed.

"Hahaha! So even as a dragon, you can still talk. Hmm… interesting. I must do further testing." Hojo's voice came from an intercom.

Tiamatt looked out the window at the man and growled, feeling something warm build up in the pit of her stomach. Opening her mouth to scream at the scientist, she instead released a river of yellow flame. She closed her mouth suddenly, shutting off the flame as she blinked in surprise. Looking at the glass of the window, she noticed that the pane of glass was beginning to warp and gave of visible steam.

"So you can also breathe fire. I wonder if you can return to a human form." Hojo said, deeply intrigued. "Well, go ahead. Return to your normal form."

Tiamatt growled but knew it would be useless resisting. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her normal form and felt the changes, only they didn't hurt like the first transformation had. Soon she stood in a human form; the loose green clothes still in place from before the transformation.

"Interesting. The specimen seems to be able to control the transformation. I wonder that if more DNA was injected, would she be able to transform into those creatures." Hojo muttered to himself. He turned to his assistant and quickly instructed him to bring something. Within moments, the assistant returned with a tray full of syringes. "Thank you. Now please retrieve the specimen." Hojo pulled a syringe full of green liquid out and handed it to the assistant.

The young lab assistant entered Tiamatt's chamber and plunged the syringe into her arm. After a few moments, Tiamatt was unconscious and was restrained to an examining table.

Hojo then began to inject the Cetra with the contents of the syringes on the tray, watching Tiamatt twitch with each accepted DNA strand.

For several months this continued, till Tiamatt had the DNA of most of the world's creatures flowing through her veins. Tiamatt was able to freely control the transformations of those animals but the dragon transformation seemed to happen whenever she was angered. She was often sedated on order to prevent the destruction of the lab as she was still trying to control her powers. Soon however, she had most of them under control and her abilities caught the eye of President Shinra.

Sara, Zin, and Tseng came to the lab one day with an official order from Shinra. Hojo reluctantly gave up his key specimen and cursed to himself as he watched Tiamatt leave under the protection of the Turks. They led her to President Shinra's office and closely guarded the room as Shinra offered Tiamatt a deal.

"I want you to work for me through SOLDIER." Shinra proposed.

"And why would I? What's in it for me?" Tiamatt snarled, obviously not pleased with the Shinra Corporation.

"Humph, figured you'd say that. Well, Tiamatt, I am willing to ensure Hojo never gets his hands on you again as long as you work for me." Shinra grinned.

"Free from Hojo…" Tiamatt said as she thought through the deal. " Sure. Serving you can't be nearly as bad as what I've been through so far."

"Good. Zin, Sara, Tseng!" Shinra called the Turks in. "Please escort Tiamatt to the nearest training camp."

"Yes Sir!" the Turks said in unison. They led Tiamatt to a waiting chopper and soon she was at Shinra's primary SOLDIER training camp.

"Tiamatt," The Cetra turned to face Sara. "Here, President Shinra said to give you these." Tiamatt took the small bundle and unwrapped it, revealing her sword and a small pack with her clothes.

"Thanks." Tiamatt said softly as she headed to a restroom and changed into her normal clothes. "That's much better." She sighed.

"Now that we've seen you off, we must return. Farewell." Tseng said. Tiamatt watched as the three Turks left in the chopper before heading to sign in.

Basic training lasted six weeks and with her enhanced abilities, Tiamatt passed with flying colors. She improved quickly in all areas, especially in sword combat. The sword no longer felt heavy in her hands and she now was able to use it skillfully. Soon she was dispatched into a squad, however she did not know that she had been specially requested.

"So you're the newest member of my squad." A cold voice said calmly. Tiamatt whipped around in surprise only to end up in the tight embrace of a silver haired man.

"Sephiroth!" She cried as she returned the embrace.

'Tiamatt I missed you so much!" Sephiroth said happily as he kissed her lightly. Tiamatt looked slightly shocked but blushed none the less and returned the kiss.

"Ah hem!" Tiamatt and Sephiroth turned to see a young man in his late teens, looking very impatient as he watched the scene. His hair was black and spiky, a wide edge sword slung across his back. " And who might this young woman be?" the boy grinned.

"Zack! Sorry!" Sephiroth grinned sheepishly before finally introducing the woman still in his arms. "This is Tiamatt, she's an old friend of mine."

"She looks like more than a friend." Zack smirked. Sephiroth glared, causing Tiamatt to giggle.

"Umm… Seph?" Sephiroth looked down at Tiamatt, who was still in his grasp.

"Yes?"

"Can you…umm… please release me?" Tiamatt asked. Sephiroth gave a small smile as he released his hold on her.

"Sorry." Sephiroth blushed.

"Oh my… this can not be Sephiroth! I've never seen you like this!" Zack laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Tiamatt asked innocently.

"I can't believe you would just suddenly change from Mr. Oh So Cool and Serious to Mr. Lovey- dovey!" Zack continued, clutching his gut in laughter.

"Shut it Zack! That's an order!" Sephiroth snapped.

" Yes sir, Mr. Seph!" Zack taunted doing a fake salute. Tiamatt snickered at the sight and Sephiroth gaze softened slightly at the sound of her laughter.

Tiamatt was so happy to be free of Hojo and now was ecstatic to be reunited with Sephiroth, the man she loved. She thought nothing could ruin her new life until her final mission one year later…

**Lloyd: Why did you stop it there?**

**Me: It's called a cliffhanger. It's meant to leave the readers in suspension.**

**Lloyd: Ohh! But I wanted to learn what happened next!**

**Me: OMG!!! Lloyd, you were reading the story?**

**Lloyd: Yeah. Why?**

**Me: OMG!!! Lloyd read something! Anyways, R and R please! I know how many people are reading this through the stats option so I better see lots of reviews!!!**


	17. Memories better left forgotten

Me: (sigh) do people not understand English or something cause I know how many people are reading my story and not even a third review.

**Lloyd: is that bad?**

**Me: I want to now exactly how and why people like my story and where I need improvement. I can't do anything to fix my weak points if I don't know what they are.**

**Lloyd: Oh..**

**Me: anyways, on to the story.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

As we walked from the House of Salvation to Hakonesia Peak, I couldn't help but have a suddenly wave of boredom hit. I began cast spells out of boredom, to the amusement of everyone.

"Blizzaga!" A large ice crystal formed in the air and began to fall to the ground. "Firaga!" Fire hit the ice and in a blast of steam, the crystal melted and evaporated. Then I had an idea to play a trick on Lloyd. "Haste!" Lloyd, who was walking normally, took off suddenly, screaming as he ran forward and then turned back towards us. "Slow!" Lloyd slowed dramatically, to a pace that made it appear he was in slow motion.

"Tiamatt!" Lloyd yelled angrily. The others laughed as the dual swordsman slowly made his way back towards us.

"Esuna!" Lloyd came out of slow motion mode and returned to walking normally, cursing to himself as he rejoined the group.

"Next time warn me before you do that." Lloyd said as he glared slightly at me.

"But it soooo funny watching you struggle with unfamiliar magic." I teased, grinning. Lloyd sighed, shaking his head as he gave in. I paused suddenly as I felt something. It seemed so familiar yet not. The true Tiamatt recognized it but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was.

**_You feel it too? _**Cloud asked.

"Yeah. It feels familiar but… I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

**_I don't like it. It feels evil. _**The paragriff clicked.

"Tiamatt?" I looked to see Kratos looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"It… its nothing. Don't worry about it." I told him as I caught up so that I walked besides the mercenary. Kratos looked slightly worried as we continued towards the peak. I also noticed that he looked nervous.

"Tiamatt?" I looked at Kratos again. "You said you can talk to the planet. What else do you hear?" I was caught off guard at that question.

"I… I talk to those that have returned to the planet. At home I used to do it all the time but then…" I trailed off, tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I remembered all my friends who had returned to the Lifestream. "So many of my friends, they exist now only in the Lifestream. Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Squall, Riona, Quitis, even Oblivion and…" I paused again. "Sephiroth." I whispered the last name.

"I'm sorry." Kratos whispered. He then surprised me as he embraced me in a tight hug. "You've lost everyone in your life. I know how that feels."

"Kratos…It's ok." I said, returning the embrace. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the entire group had stopped and was now looking at the sight. Lloyd and Genis were goggling at the sight as Raine and Colette, being the girls that they are, lets out "awes".

"Wow. I never thought of Kratos being like this. When I first met him I thought he was kinda cold and just wanted to get the job done but now he's like an entirely different person." Lloyd commented. Kratos looked quite shocked by this as I giggled, still in his arms.

"I honestly thought the same thing." Raine said. Genis and Colette nodded in agreement. Even I was shocked at how different he was from the Kratos in the game that I known on Earth.

"Do you feel the same?" Kratos asked, looking down at me. I nodded, causing Kratos, THE Kratos, to blush slightly in embarrassment. I giggled again at his reaction.

"Kratos?" The Mercenary looked down at me again.

"Yes?" Man I was having a major feeling of Déjà vu as he said that.

"Um, could you please le me go so we can leave for Asgard?" I asked. Kratos' face turned slightly pink again as he removed his arms from around me.

"Sorry." Kratos was obviously embarrassed. I couldn't believe it but it was true.

"You two look so cute together!" Colette giggled as both me and Kratos wore faces full of embarrassment.

We soon started up again and made camp less than a day away from the Peak. We would be able to cross the entire range by tomorrow as long as we didn't have any unexpected stops. Camp was arranged like normal. Lloyd and Colette were talking to each other, Raine was reading the Book of Regeneration, Genis was cooking dinner, and Kratos was on the night watch.

I walked away from camp and looked at the Hakonesia range. The mountain range looked exactly like the mountains that haunted my worst nightmares. The sight brought back memories of the reactor, the place where I ceased being just a Cetra and where I had lost my last love many years ago, about 5 years after the experiments had begun. I looked almost exactly like I did now only I wore a light blue T-shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. So many years ago and yet I appeared to not have aged more then a year since then due to the Dragon DNA that slowed down my normal aging cycle. It was strange but…

My squad had just arrived in the small town of Nibelhiem, just outside the Mt. Nibel range. My squad consist of a tall silver haired man in black armed with a abnormally long sword called the Masamune, Sephiroth; a young man with spiky black hair and the wide edged Buster Sword; and two basic Shinra soldiers. Sephiroth, Zack, and I were all part of the Shinra Corporation's elite mercenary group called SOLDIER. The humans in SOLDIER had been injected with Mako, enhancing their natural abilities.

Our mission was to investigate the cause for the malfunction of the Mt. Nibel. We spent the night at the inn. I remember Sephiroth kept fidgeting with something as he stood by the window.

"Seph, what wrong?" Sephiroth turned around quickly, stuffing what ever it was into his pocket.

"Tia! What are you still doing up?" He asked in surprise.

"Its only nine silly!" I giggled. Sephiroth grinned sheepishly.

"I… I know but we have to leave at sunrise for the reactor. Zack and the others are already asleep." I wasn't about to fall for it. I wanted to know what he was hiding.

"You know I don't sleep often. Now tell me what you're hiding?" I insisted. Sephiroth stuck his hand nervously back into the pocket. "Come on! Show me!"

"You're not gonna give up are you?" the SOLDIER sighed, giving me a skeptical look.

"We've known each other since we were little. When have I ever been one to give up?" I continued to press for an answer.

"Fine." Sephiroth sighed in defeat. "Close your eyes." Closing my eyes, I could hear the soft ruffle of his cloak and the quiet clink of metal. I felt his hands lift my hair as a cool metal chain fell around my neck. "Ok you can look now."

I opened my eyes to see Sephiroth smiling softly, green eyes shining brightly. I looked down at the chain around my neck and smiled as I saw the red and silver dragon pendent. The dragon lay curled in a circle, muzzle touching the tip of it's tail with its wings outstretched. I found it so appropriate for my situation.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth asked. I looked at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I kissed him.

"I love it!" I said as he returned the embrace.

"I promise, soon we will be free of Shinra and of Hojo. Then we can truly be happy together."

But that was never to happen. The next morning we left for the reactor. I hesitated as I entered the chamber where I had been held captive for two years of my life. I felt something, someone calling me. I walked up towards the top of the stairs as Sephiroth explained to Zack the horrific experiments that had and were still taking place. I could feel her presence, the Calamity, she called me, controlling my movements, leading me to the top of the stairs. The pain of her control was immense but I couldn't even scream. I watched helplessly as my hands reached out to unlock her from her prison.

"Tiamatt!" Sephiroth's cry was enough to allow me to break free but the Calamity was not willing to lose her control over me. She fought for control till as I screamed, clutching my head till I finally blacked out from the mental battle. Sephiroth and Zack rushed up the stairs to help but Sephiroth stopped suddenly as he noticed the words carved above the door. "Jenova. My mother's name was Jenova but she…" he snapped back to his senses as I uttered a final scream and collapsed. "Tiamatt!"

We returned to Nibelhiem where I remained unconscious for a week. I woke in the Shinra Mansion, a building where Shinra kept the record of all of its experiments. Sephiroth had carried me down to the basement library where he watched over me and read the documents on the Jenova Project. What I awoke to still haunts my dreams.

"Traitor!" The voice was cold.

"Sephiroth, what are you talking about?" Zack asked, confused by his leader's sudden change.

"You and all of your people, stole the planet from Mother." Sephiroth snarled. _Mother? He can't possibly be talking about the Calamity, Jenova._

"Sephiroth, please stop this!" Zack pleaded.

"Get out of my way! I'm going to see Mother!" Sephiroth growled as he moved towards the stairs.

"Seph?" He turned towards me, gaze softening ever so slightly. I shuddered at the sight. Sephiroth's eyes had always had an intense look but now they no longer showed anything other then total and complete hate and anger so that now he even glared at me. The man who some had considered cold but had always been warm and loving around me was now completely heartless.

"Come with me to see Mother." Sephiroth grinned. I shuddered again as he turned and shoved past Zack out of the room. Tears welled in my eyes as my heart broke in two and Sephiroth began his mad rampage on the small town.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Zack ran to me and helped me to my feet. I nodded, physically lying as I wiped tears from my eyes and clutched the pendent that hung around my neck.

We followed Sephiroth out of the mansion and were in shock at the sight of Nibelhiem in flames. Zack ran off to help the town's people trapped in the fire. I watched, tears still flowing freely as Sephiroth Slashed through three innocent people as he headed towards the Mako Reactor, beckoning for me to follow. As he walked away, the Calamity called once more, causing my to fall to my already shaky knees as I grabbed my head and screamed. Sephiroth continued to walk away as my cries echoed through the town. Zack; Cloud Strife, a young Shinra soldier and Zack's best friend; and Tifa Lockhart rushed over and helped me regain control. Tifa then rushed after the fallen hero to ensure the safety of her father who was stationed as a guard at the reactor. With Tifa gone, Zack soon left after her with Cloud following a few minutes later once he was sure I was ok. I calmed my nerves before, I too, went to the Mako reactor.

When I arrived, Tifa and Zack were severely injured, as was Cloud who was the only one of the three who was still conscious. I watched as Sephiroth began to cross the bridge that span the reactor's core, the dismembered head of Jenova in his left hand and the Masamune in his right. Cloud rushed at the fallen hero, screaming loudly. Sephiroth turned sharply, thrusting the sword into his once admirer, grinning madly. Cloud gasped as, by miracle, he pulled the blade from his stomach and threw the deranged man over the rail of the bridge and into the Lifestream.

That was the first time I watched the man I had loved betray me and die, for Sephiroth would return two more times in an attempt to free Jenova and destroy the world…

I growled angrily at the mountain range that looked so much like the Nibel range where my life was ruined. A sudden rush of memories filled my head as I remembered watching the death of Sephiroth in FF7. My mind became tangled and confused as this memory collided with Tiamatt's memory of the incident. Finally, the true Tiamatt won and I broke down into tears.

Lloyd: Strange.

**Me: I know but I warned the readers that this would be a mix chapter so I hope it wasn't too confusing. **

**Lloyd: uh…**

**Me; shut up Lloyd! Read and Review Please!!!**


	18. A Day in Luin

**Me: Yeah Chapter 14!**

**Lloyd: Why are you putting the chapters up so fast?**

**Me: cause I can and besides, I don't usually have this much time to type up my story so :P! **

**Lloyd: Sheesh! Ok ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

"Where's Tiamatt?" Colette asked as the group ate breakfast. Kratos looked worried as he held up a small sheet of paper.

"I found this this morning. Apparently she says she just wants some time alone. She said she'd meet us in Asgard." He told them.

"But Asgard is two days from here. Will she be ok?" Genis asked, concerned for his friend's safety.

"She'll be fine. I mean it is Tiamatt we're talking about. She's probably already in Asgard." Lloyd exclaimed, comforting everyone.

"Tiamatt is probably just thinking through everything that has happened to her. If what she says is true then she has two different sets of memories to deal with which I would believe could lead to confusion. She is also not native to Sylvarant so this is a major change for her." Raine explained. Kratos sighed, not noticing the falcon that flew far above the camp.

The wind blew over my feathers as I watched my group pack up camp. Silently, I turned towards the mountain range, flying past Asgard to Luin. I had always liked the lakeside town and thought it would be a good place to rest. I suddenly wondered if I would run into Sheena there as I recalled her in the game saying that she was often in Luin.

I landed in a forest just outside the town and returned to my normal form before entering the west entrance. A group of children were playing by the fountain and sure enough, Sheena was among them. I smiled at the sight and walked up to the ninja.

"Can I join?" Sheena turned around in surprise and looked at me in shock before glaring.

"You! You're with the…" She began but I cut her off, shaking my head.

"Not here. Besides, I'm traveling alone right now." I told her. Sheena continued to glare as she analyzed the information and nodded, turning back towards the kids.

"Ok, this is…" Sheena began but glanced at me as she realized she didn't know my name.

"Tiamatt. My name is Tiamatt. And I know, since I'm the newbie, I'm it right?" I introduced myself. The children laughed as they nodded their heads. "Alright, I'll count to ten so you better go and hide!" I covered my eyes and heard the kids and Sheena scamper away. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…9 ½…9 ¾ …10! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled and began the search.

The adults of the city found it comical that a 17-year-old and an apparently 26 year old were playing hide and go seek. Sheena and I played for several hours before we had to call for a break. We sat down by the fountain and watched as the ever-energetic kids continued to run around.

"Jeez! That wore me out." I sighed, pulling a water bottle out of my bag. Sheena laughed.

"I take it your not used to playing with kids?" Sheena asked.

"No. The kids I'm usually around are usually busy training for Garden. I myself, am used to constant training and battles." I replied, smiling as a couple kids ran past us in a game of tag. I sighed as my thought wondered back to Terra Garden, where numerous children, teens, and adults were training to ensure the safety of the Sol System. "I miss Garden." I mumbled to myself.

"Garden? I've never heard of that on Sylvarant. Just where are you from?" Sheena questioned, glaring slightly.

'I'm not from Theth'ella if that's what you're implying, but I'm not from Slyvarant either." I answered, catching Sheena off guard. She looked curious so I began to tell here about my world (Tiamatt's world) and of the Sol System.

"So there are nine more planets just like this?" the ninja asked.

"No, these nine planets are similar but they don't vie for mana like Sylvarant and Theth'ella. My worlds are on a completely different dimensional plane." I said, shocking myself at my own explanation.

"Weird." Sheena said. I laughed before looking up to see a small group of children approach us again.

"Will you play with us again?" a little boy begged. Sheena nodded as I rummaged through my bag for the GS.

I opened the music file, searching for songs I thought the kids would like and eventually found the Chicken Dance. Turning up the sound and starting the song, Sheena gave me a skeptical look as I got up and began to dance. The children laughed as I flapped my arms like wings, shook my butt, and then clapped my hands.

"Come on kids! Do the Chicken dance!" I laughed as the song repeated. The kids giggled and joined in while Sheena looked in amusement before she too joined in the simple dance. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!" I sang, clapping my hands. After the song ended, I decided to sing a little bit of the llama song. "Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama! Funny llama, fuzzy llama! Llama, llama, duck!" I sang loudly. The kids hit the ground, rolling in laughter as I continued the song. "Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama, llama, mushroom, llama, llama, duck!"

The rest of the day lasted much like this, with the occasional game of tag or hide and go seek. But soon, evening came and the children had to go home. With the children and the day gone, I turned to leave.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Sheena asked. I turned back towards her.

"Yes, I told everyone I'd meet them at Asgard." I replied.

"But Asgard is almost a full three days from here on foot. How are you going to there in time?"

"I have my ways. Besides, how did you manage to follow us and yet always return to Luin so fast?" I grinned and walked out of the small city, leaving Sheena in shock.

Once I was about twenty minutes walk from the lakeside city, I spread my wings for flight. The moon shone off the blood red scales that covered my wings as I glided towards Asgard.

I neared Asgard and noticed a small campfire to the north of the mountain range. I flew over quickly to see the usual camp scene and noticed that Noishe wagged his tail happily as I flew overhead.

**_You're back! _**The paragriff shouted as he up at me.

"Cloud! You goofy bird! Be quiet!" I hissed as he flew beside me.

_**Where'd you go? Why did you take me with you? **_

"I'm sorry Cloud but I needed sometime alone. Everything so different now." I told the griff as I turned towards Asgard.

**_Oh… _**Cloud said sadly. Suddenly he squawked in fear and something slammed into me, slicing open an old scar that was on my side as I fell to the ground. **_Mommy! _**Cloud's cry filled my head as I hit the ground, dirt flying up around me.

I saw a dark shadow pass over me and then disappear and a feeling of peace and serenity came over me. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was blurred. I swear though what I saw put me in shock. Five people appeared to be standing in front of me and Cloud looked up at one then back at me as he chirped in concern. Then everything went dark…

I was standing in a field, one familiar to Tiamatt. I looked around and my mouth fell open as a large red dragon approached me. I reached behind me for the hilt of the Oblivion Blade but found it had disappeared.

_Why do you wish to hurt me? _The dragon asked. The voice it sounded familiar. _It should sound familiar._

"You… you can hear my thoughts!" I stammered.

_Yes. _The dragon nodded.

"But how?" I asked, confused on how I had come to this place and why a dragon was talking to me unless it was…

**Me: that's where I'm ending for today so tell me who you think it is by leaving comments! By the way, that means EVERYONE!!! Including you, Chris! So stop calling me and telling me how much you like the story and just leave a damn review!**


	19. The Writer and The Written

**Me: yeah! I half way through the first notebook!**

**Lloyd: Notebook? Why do you have a notebook?**

**Me: Idiot! I use the notebook to write down ideas for the story, which happens often. The notebooks help me remember what I've put up so far.**

**Lloyd: Oh…**

**Me: Now say the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem own nothing except Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

"Tiamatt?" I asked, unsure if my answer was correct.

_Yes, I am Tiamatt. _The dragon nodded.

"But… but how?" I stuttered.

_I have pulled your consciousness from my body so I could talk to you._

"Ok… but ho… oh yeah Time Compression." I said like an idiot, rubbing the back of my neck.

_Humph, you've been ruining my reputation. _Tiamatt scolded.

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet and noticed something odd. I was in my normal clothes. I had the marine bio Florida trip shirt on with my normal boot cut jeans and black Vans tennis shoes.

_This is caused by you. This is how you see yourself._

"Huh?" I was confused.

_You appear as you see yourself as. _Tiamatt explained. _Now please, let us get on to what I wanted talk to you about._

"Uh… sure." I said and sat down beside my OC.

_I know it is tough being me but you will eventually learn to control your new powers as I learned to many years ago. I must also warn to watch your temper until you learn to control the transformations perfectly. _Tiamatt told me.

"I know." I complained. "I created you, I know all your powers."

_Fine. _The dragon sighed. _Then I must ask you, are you happy with your new life?_

"What? Of course! I finally have friends and someone who loves me. Wait if your asking me this then you must've been the one who…"

_Yes, I brought you to this world, thus saving your life. _

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at Tiamatt.

_You can never return to your world. _

"What? Why?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

_Because…you are dead in that world. _Tiamatt said calmly. My heart froze.

"Dead? As in coffin and tombstone dead or just world has forgotten you dead?" I stammered.

_You died in a freak fire caused by a fuel truck driven by a drunk driver smashing into your apartment building. The vehicle exploded and set the entire building on fire. By the time the fire marshals reached your apartment, it was too late. _The Cetran dragon said sadly.

"No… it can't be…that would mean Cloud is also…" I whispered falling to my knees.

_He too, is no more. This is now your world._

"But couldn't I go to your world?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

_I'm sorry but no. I am now of the Lifestream. _

"What? But how?" I gasped.

_The stigma. My life duty was complete and with the cure for Geostigma long gone, there was no hope. _I mouth fell open.

"But Aeris…" I started.

_Aeris knew I could do no more by being alive, which is why she did not summon Great Gospel. _

"I still don't understand. I never wrote that you died of the stigma." I pondered.

_Do you think that we just follow the story that is written for us? We have lives other then what you have written. _Tiamatt sighed. _But now my writer, it is time for you to be the written._

"What?"

_It is time for you to return to your friends but remember you have a life other then what is written for you. Farewell, dear friend. _Tiamatt took a deep breath and before I could say anything, I was engulfed in the dragon's Blue-white fire.

**Kratos POV**

I sighed, my arms on my knees as I kept night watch, Noishe sitting beside me.

"Whine, whine, whine!" I looked at the protozoan and sighed once again.

"Yes I miss her Noishe. I feel strange without Tiamatt around. She reminds me so much of Anna." I said sadly.

"Whine!" Noishe licked my hand in reassurance.

"I sure hope so." I sighed again.

**Why didn't she take me with her? ** I turned to look at Cloud who was now perched on my shoulder since Tiamatt had left.

"She'll be back. She said she would." I told the griff and turned back to watching the field.

**I hope so. Kratos? ** I sighed and looked once more at the paragriff. **When are you going to tell mommy that you can hear me?**

"I don't know. But why do you call her mommy?" I asked Cloud.

**Easy, cause she raised me. She's all I've ever known. **The griff replied, clucking happily. I smiled and rubbed the little bird's head as I went back strictly to being on night watch.

After about half an hour, I heard Noishe give a happy whine and saw him begin to wag his tail. Cloud bobbed his head happily and leapt from my shoulder, flying to where I knew Tiamatt was.

"Be careful." I whispered as Cloud's child like voice left my head.

**Mommy! **

The cry tore through my head and I winced at the incredible pain it caused. I glanced around seeing if they others had heard the cry but they seemed unfazed. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that my panic would startle the others. I couldn't let that happen but my heart was full of worry after Cloud's cry.

**Kratos! Mommy is hurt! **I could hear footsteps as I looked up to see the paragriff fly towards me.

"Someone is coming." The Chosen said, hearing the footsteps with her newly gained angelic hearing. The other looked up and within a couple minutes, a small group of people came into view.

There were three males and apparently two females. The first of the men had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants with a dark blue shirt and held a long wide edged sword in his hand, the blade slick with the blood of monsters. Beside him stood the first of the women. She wore a pink dress and wore her long brown hair in a loose braid, a staff in her hand and her eyes, though they did not glow, reminded me strangely of Tiamatt. The next man had brown hair and wore a black outfit, the open jacket revealing a white shirt underneath. The man held a blood weapon that resembled a sword with a gun hand; a small chain hanging from the top of top seemed to hold a loin's head. A woman stood by this man too. The woman wore a blue top with black shorts; a crossbow was attached to one of her wrist. She had long dark hair, and just like the previous woman, something about her reminded me of Tiamatt. The final stranger was tall and wore a black cloak. He had long silver hair and like the blonde man and Tiamatt, his eyes gave off an unnatural glow. I noticed an abnormally long sword at his side and noticed too how carefully he held something in his arms.

"Tiamatt!" I leapt to my feet and ran to the group, the others behind me.

"You are her friends correct?" The silver haired man asked.

"Yes, we are but who are you?" Lloyd answered, sounding as arrogant as ever.

"He reminds me of you Cloud." The girl in pink giggled. The blonde sighed.

"Cloud?" I asked, confused at the mention of the blonde haired man's name.

**They aren't addressing me you know!** Cloud the paragriff retorted.

"Please, we would like to know your names." Raine said, glaring at Lloyd for his arrogance.

"I'm afraid our names are not important. We came only to ensure the safety of Tiamatt." The man named Cloud told us, putting his sword into a holster on his back.

"Please take care of her." The dark haired woman asked. The silver haired man held her out to me and I careful took the unconscious woman in my arms.

"Please, don't not break her heart like I did." The man whispered to me before turning to leave.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What connection do you have with her?"

"Tiamatt will explain everything." The man with the gun sword said calmly as the group began to walk away. Our entire group looked in shock as the group glowed a faint green and disappeared into the night…

**Lloyd: That was strange. Who were those people?**

**Me: you'll find out in the next chapter. Please Review!!!**


	20. From the Lifestream

**Me: that was quite a twist in the last chapter eh?**

**Lloyd: What was?**

**Me: why did I choose an idiot for a muse?**

**Lloyd: quit calling me an idiot!**

**Me: Weeeeell sooooorry! Anyways I thought that my character finding out that she can never return to her world would be an interesting twist.**

**Lloyd: ok, didn't you want to thank some of the readers?**

**Me: yeah! Thank you Animecrazy88 for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! Also thanks to Rebirthflame, RoyalFantastic, Moon eclipses shadows, Phoenixrider233, Darthvader21, I.K.A. Valian, Freakyanimegal456, Zoray Zorial, and The Golden Ninja of Mizuho for reading and reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Lloyd: Now that is done, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, just Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

"Tiamatt." I slowly opened my eyes, vision blurry but clearing slowly.

"Is she alright Professor?" My eyes focused, allowing me to see Raine, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, and Noishe all standing over me. Cloud sat on my chest, looking at me with sad parakeet eyes.

"She's regained consciousness. She should be fine now." Raine replied.

"Where am I?" I groaned, trying to sit up. My arms gave way as a sharp pain just below my ribs on my left side, tore from the wound. I fell back, my head thumping against the ground as I clinched my teeth in pain.

"Tiamatt, let me help you." Kratos insisted.

"No, I can do it myself!" I snapped. Kratos looked taken back as I tried once more to sit up, succeeding through still clinched teeth.

"Tiamatt you must be careful. That wound is serious." Raine warned.

"I know. The wound is a reopened scar from the war." I flinched as I spoke. "Now where are we? How did I get here?"

"We're about half a day from Asgard. Some strange people brought you to us." Genis explained.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked. I thought for a moment as I remembered being knocked from the sky and falling to the ground.

"Something or someone, attacked me and knocked me from the sky." I flinched again as I answered his question.

"You don't remember seeing anyone before you lost consciousness do you?" Raine questioned me. I shook my head.

"You don't remember anyone? Strange." Genis said, scratching his head.

"Why?" I was confused on why they were asking my if I had seen anyone.

"Group of people came to the campsite last night and gave you to us." Kratos told me, sitting down beside me.

"What?" I was even more confused now.

"Yeah there were these two woman. One had long brown hair that was in a braid and was wearing a pink dress. The other had dark hair and wore bright blue with angel wings on the back of her shirt." Colette chirped. My eyes went wide.

"Yeah there were also three guys with really cool swords." Lloyd exclaimed. "One had this really cool wide edged sword and another had a sword with a weird handle with a trigger. And then the last one that was carrying you had this really long sword. It must have been almost 9 feet long!" Lloyd cried as he described only their weapons. Despite my injury, I leapt to my feet and grabbed Lloyd's shoulders.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth was here!" I shook Lloyd roughly.

"Tiamatt, you know those people?" Colette asked. I stopped shaking Lloyd and turned to face the Chosen.

"Those people were some of my best friends. Riona, Aeris, Cloud, Squall, and…" I paused, clutching the pendent that still hung around my neck. " Sephiroth."

"Who exactly are these people? What connection do you have with them?" Kratos asked. I sighed, missing Tiamatt's no, Tiamatt was no more. I was now the only Tiamatt. I reminded myself to tell them of the encounter later after I explained who all the people were.

"The woman in pink was Aeris, one of the last remaining Cetra. She was like a sister to me but she died in the Forgotten City after awakening Holy." I started.

"You are a Cetra, right?" Lloyd asked. I nodded. "Ok. Now, what is Holy?" I sighed.

"Holy is the Ultimate Protection Magic. It exists as the white materia. It was created to counter the Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor, which is the black materia." I explained. "Now, back to explaining people. The man with the wide edged Buster Sword was Cloud Strife. He was originally a basic Shinra soldier but after witnessing Sephiroth's death, Hojo used him as a clone but he failed. Cloud eventually came to defeat Sephiroth a total of three times." I told everyone. "The man with the Gunblade was Squall Leonhart. He was an elite Seed mercenary and defeated the sorceress Ultimecia in order to reverse Time Compression. The woman in the blue was Riona, the sorceress who Ultimecia would gain her powers from before they were transferred to me. And the silver haired man was…" I paused.

"Was he Sephiroth wasn't he?" Raine asked. I nodded, tears forming slightly in the corners of my eyes, and I clutched the dragon pendent even tighter.

"Sephiroth was Shinra's top SOLDIER. He is a fallen hero who tired to destroy the world after discovering Jenova in the Nibelhiem Mako Reactor. His first defeat was in that very reactor when Cloud threw him into the Lifestream. He would later return five years later to summon Meteor before he was defeated once again by Cloud. Finally, three Remnant stole Jenova's head and Kadaj, the lead Remnant, absorbed the head, thus reviving Sephiroth who for the final time, was defeated by Cloud." I told them.

"But if he was dead, how could he come back two times?" Lloyd asked.

"His will was too strong. He could not bond permanently with the Lifestream because of his will to revive Jenova." I explained.

"Hmm… one question remains though. How did they get to our world if they are from yours?" Raine asked.

"I'm guessing through me. All my friends infused some of their own life energy to give me a second chance at life after Jenova's final fall. They must have bonded temporarily with Sylvarant to ensure my safety." I said, tears flowing in as I remembered my friends.

"Tiamatt…" Kratos said sadly. The mercenary stood up and carefully wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. You loved Sephiroth didn't you?" I nodded and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Kratos, I hate to break you two up must I must treat Tiamatt's wound." Raine reminded the mercenary.

"Thank you Kratos." I whispered as he released me from his grasp. He gave a small sad smile as Raine began casting First Aid. The wound closed a little from the spell but still needed to be bandaged. With the bandages on secure, I packed what I could so we could go to Asgard.

"Whine!"

"What is it Noishe?" I asked as I turned to look at the protozoan. I gasped at what the wolf like animal held in between its teeth. "The Masamune…" I took the long sword from Noishe, holding the blade carefully.

"Wow! What is that?" Lloyd asked as he saw the sword. "It looks like the one that Sephiroth guy had last night!"

"That's because it is." Kratos told Lloyd as I clipped the blade to my side.

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Go and finish packing Lloyd." Kratos told the young swordsman sternly. Lloyd didn't budge till Kratos began to glare at him. Sighing, Lloyd left and Kratos approached me. "Tiamatt, what does this mean? Why is this sword here?"

"I don't know why it's here but I think it means that he approves." I replied smiling as I put a hand on the hilt of the sword. Kratos smiled as I picked up my pack and our group started for Asgard.

**Me: How you like that chapter? I'm gonna explain the Tiamatt encounter in the next regular chapter so keep a readin' and reviewin'!!!**


	21. flashback part 4

1**Me: (sigh) I tired and I typed half of this on my comp at home but I thought that as long as I have time to type a chapter up and even if it is my dad's comp, at least it's another chapter.**

**Lloyd: where are we?**

**Me: (smacks Lloyd) I told you we're at my dad's for Christmas you tard!**

**Lloyd: OW!!! Jeez! Lets just get to the flashback already ok? Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

Cloud watched as the deranged Sephiroth fell into the Mako reactor's core and into the Lifestream before collapsing. Tiamatt had witnessed the entire event from the platform above the bridge and fell to her knees as she wept.

"Sephiroth..." She murmured, staring into the glowing river of energy. Though her heart was now broken, she couldn't help but feel relieved that Sephiroth had not succeeded in his attempt to escape with Jenova's head.

Wiping away her tears as the Cetra returned to her feet, she climbed down the ladder to help the injured Cloud, Zack, and Tifa. All carried serious wounds but Tifa's was the worst. She now had a long slash across her stomach where the Masamune had hit. Cloud had a wound where the sword had pierced his stomach and Zack was beat up from his battle with Sephiroth. Tiamatt turned suddenly as she heard footsteps above her.

"Who's there?" She shouted to the unknown intruders. Tiamatt snarled as a familiar scent filled the room. "Hojo!"

"So, if it isn't my prize specimen, Tiamatt." Hojo laughed as he began to cross the bridge, a number of Turks behind him.

"Don't you ever refer to me as one of your experiments" Tiamatt snapped, eyes dilating to slits.

"Don't need to bite anyone's heads off, yo." A young red haired Turk remarked. He wore his uniform with the jacket unbuttoned and the shirt untucked. He had long red hair that ended in a ponytail and two red marks on his cheek bones. Tiamatt turned her glare on the young Turk, causing the cocky individual to take a step back.

"Reno, I have known Tiamatt for many years and she is not one that you would want to anger." Zin warned.

"Enough, Tell me what has happened here!" Hojo ordered. Tiamatt glared for a moment before telling the Shinra employees the events she had witnessed. "So Sephiroth was killed by this young man here. Hmmm..." Hojo turned to face Reno and another young black Turk who wore a pair of dark shades. "Reno, Rude! Please take the two males to the Shinra Mansion for study."

"Yes sir!" Rude answered sharply and hauled the unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. Reno followed his partner's example and followed Rude out of the reactor as he carried Zack.

"Sir, what about the girl?" Tseng asked, signifying Tifa.

"She appears on the verge of death and is of no use. Leave her." Hojo said calmly. "Tiamatt, contact President Shinra and inform him of the situation." With that order given, Hojo turned to leave the reactor and headed straight for the mansion.

"Can I borrow a phone?" Tiamatt asked as she never took the time nor the money to purchase one.

"Here." Sara held out a small cell phone with the Shinra insignia on the front. Tiamatt took the phone and walked away, dialing the number as she walked. After about two minutes, Tiamatt returned to phone to Sara.

"I'm to return to Midgar immediately." The Cetra informed her former bodyguard.

"Right. We'll leave as soon as we pick up Reno and Rude." Zin replied. Tiamatt nodded and picked up Tifa. "Tiamatt, we were told to leave her."

"No, you were told to leave her. I believe she can be saved and can not leave her to die in the reactor." Tiamatt retorted. With that, Tiamatt left the Nibelhiem Mako reactor for what she hoped was the last time. After dropping Tifa off in the inn for treatment, Tiamatt left with the Turks to head to Midgar.

Upon her return to Midgar, Tiamatt told Shinra of the events that had happened and after careful consideration, Shinra decided to take out the Cetra out of SOLDIER.

"I want you to join the Turks. Think of it as a promotion." Shinra smirked. "Sara!" The door to the office opened and the female Turk entered.

"Yes sir?"

"Please escort Tiamatt to the Turk lounge and ensure that she gets a warm welcome." Shinra grinned.

"Yes Sir." Sara bowed slightly and turned towards the door. "Please follow me." Sara led Tiamatt to the spacious room that the small group had all to themselves. "Please wait here."

Sara left Tiamatt in the apartment like room. The Cetra sat down on one of the couches, hands folded on her lap as she waited for Sara's return. She turned her head as the main door opened and the other Turks filed in.

"You that woman in the reactor, right? What you doing here?" Reno asked as he plopped down next to her. He wore a sheepish smile as he laid his arms along the back of the couch.

"I've been assigned by President Shinra as a Turk." Tiamatt replied, annoyed by the boy's laid back attitude.

"Jeez, you need to lighten up a little. Anyways, my names Reno." The boy introduced himself.

"The guy with the shades is Rude." Rude nodded politely as Reno pointed him out. "And thats..."

"I already know Zin and Tseng." Tiamatt sighed.

"Do ya now?" Reno smirked. Just then, Sara returned with a uniform in her arms.

"This should fit you. If not, I can get a different size." Sara said as Tiamatt stood up and took the clothes from the female Turk. "You can change in the bathroom around the corner." Tiamatt nodded and quickly disappeared into the small room.

"Whats her problem?" Reno asked, as Sara sighed and sat down next to the red head.

"I don't have the right to answer that question." Sara replied, gladly taking a cup of coffee Rude had handed her.

"Fine, I'll just ask her." Reno said, relaxing once more.

"Ask me what?" Tiamatt entered the room, now wearing the Turk uniform with her long hair in a neat bun.

"Reno, if you know what's good for you that I wouldn't even ask." Zin warned. Reno shrugged and began to open his mouth to speak.

"My problem, Reno, is that as long as I live, I will forever be Shinra's lap dog. All I have to look forward to in life is death. My only purpose now is to serve the Shinra Corporation to the best of my abilities." Tiamatt said before the redhead could ask.

"Well aren't you just a party pooper." Reno griped.

"Reno!" Rude hissed. Reno just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We have our next mission." Tseng interrupted. The group faced the young man, nodded and began to file out of the room.

**Five years later...**

Tiamatt lay in her bed, not wanting to open her eyes as she prayed that the day would end. Her pillow was wet with her tears as she remembered the day in the reactor.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Sara's voice came from behind her door.

"Please, just let me be." Tiamatt mumbled into the pillow.

Sara knew why the cetra was upset but didn't like her friend mopping around like this.

"Again?" Reno asked as he passed by.

"Yes." Sara nodded.

"Why does she get like this every year? She's usually so serious." Reno stopped in front of the door and began to pound his fist into the wood. "Hey Tia! Come on out!"

"I said to leave me alone today!" Tiamatt snapped as she pulled the door open to glare at her fellow Turks. Her eyes were red from crying and she was dressed casually in her normal outfit.

"Jeez! Alright alright. We'll leave ya alone." Reno griped, backing away from the enraged Cetra. "Come on Sara, lets leave Miss Attitude and go!" Reno grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Reno! Why did you have to get her mad?" Sara yelled when the redhead finally let go.

"Hey I was just trying to help." Reno shrugged. "Why so upset today anyways?"

"Don't you remember what happened five years ago?" Sara asked. Reno shook his head. "This was the day Sephiroth died."

"The Wutai war hero? What were they going out or something?" Reno pondered, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah. They loved each other but then he went insane and was killed by that blonde kid in the reactor." Sara sighed.

"You mean the one that escaped with Zack?" Reno asked.

"Yes." Sara answered. "Those two were friends of Tiamatt, but please Reno, don't tell Tiamatt that they are dead."

"Alright." Reno nodded. "Should we tell about the Cetra girl?"

"No, not yet. It was hard enough for her learning that Jenova was moved here. We don't want to start anything by telling her about the other Ancient." Sara said. Suddenly, alarms began to blare.

"Attention Shinra Employees! Intruder alert! Immediate capture is nessacary!" The message blared over the intercom.

"Sounds fun!" Reno smirked as he walked towards the door. Sara shook her head and followed the redhead out into the main building.

Tiamatt heard the alarms and the warning but did not budge. She heard the other Turks scramble through the building in search of the intruders but remained sitting on her bed. After about thirty minutes, another message declared that the intruders were captured and Tiamatt laid down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Tiamatt awoke to complete silence. Curious, she changed quickly into her uniform and slung her sword over her shoulder. She as entered the main hallways, Tiamatt noticed a large trail of blood, bodies scattered everywhere. The Cetra followed the trail to the stairway that led to President Shinra's office, where she could hear voices. At the foot of the stairs, Tiamatt saw the mutilated bodies of Sara and Zin, slash marks across their bodies.

Tiamatt rushed up the stairs and saw a group of people and an odd wolf/lion like animal staring at the body of Shinra. Staying true to the contract she had formed with the Shinra Corporation president, Tiamatt pulled her sword and charged at the group. The group turned as they heard Tiamatt's footsteps. The Turk stopped suddenly as she recognized two of the people in the group.

"Tifa! Cloud!"

**Me: there you go, another flashback down and over with. Please Read and Review. Oh and a merry Christmas and happy holiday to all!**


	22. Asgard

1**Me: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Lloyd: Oh! Oh! Can we open presents now?**

**Me: Lloyd, we did that last night.**

**Lloyd: Oh yeah! I got a really cool case to store my swords now!**

**Me: (sigh) you're hopeless. Anyways, I'm happy casue I finally got the MP3 player I've been wanting for so long and I got ...(glances over at Lloyd and whispers to readers) Weird Al's Straight Outta Lynwood and...**

**Lloyd: You gotta new Weird Al CD! Cool! Can we listen to it?**

**Me: In a little bit. I also got Even Essence: the Open Door and PotC2: Dead man's chest and Ice Age the Meltdown! Oh and I got more Spongebob stuff! **

**Lloyd: Spongebob? **

**Me: it a cartoon. Its funny though! I love the F.U.N. Song!**

**Lloyd: right... Jen Rem does not own ToS, or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

**Me: (singing) I always thinkin' bout it. I don't know what I'd do with out it. I love, I really love my Pancreas! My spleen just doesn't matter. Don't really care about my bladder. I don't leave home without my pancreas!**

We reached Asgard and after a quick meal, Raine dragged us to see the ancient dias near the back of the city. As we walked through the town, I couldn't help but feel uneasy as if someone was watching me.

"Cloud, please scout the area for anyone suspicious." I told the paragriff.

**Ok! I'll be right back! **Cloud launched from my shoulder into the air and with in a few minutes returned to my shoulder. **There is a man in a black cloak following us. I don't like him. He has a evil feel.**

"Thank you Cloud." I rubbed the birds head gently as we climbed the stairs to the dias.

Raine immediately began a lesson on the Balacruf monuments and history. I could hear voices come from behind the giant tablet and noticed Lloyd disappear to investigate. I teleported beside him as he peered around the corner to see two young men and an explosive.

"Listen Linar! This is my invention, the 'breaker'. If we use this then we can easily destroy this confounded dias." the red haired half elf told his friend.

"But Harley... this is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it..." Linar replied, rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!" Harley snapped back.

"What are you two doing?" Lloyd asked as he ran to stop them. I followed and immediately examined the explosive.

"Wha...who are you?" Harley gasped, startled by our intrusion. "Hey! Get away from that!" I ignored the half elf and began to take the simple device apart. I loved having Tiamatt's tech smarts sometimes and now was a good time for them.

"It's not what you think! We're not trying to destroy the ruin at all!" Linar shouted. I snickered, now working on the internal wiring of the bomb. I was forced to move as Raine ran across the dias and jumped down to where I was standing. I frowned at her arrival cause I hadn't had the time to disconnect the main wires.

"...What did you just say?!" the Professor fumed.

"Professor, these guys said they're planning to destroy this stage." Lloyd informed her.

"And you call yourselves human beings?!" Raine yelled as she gave her usual punishment of kicks and slaps to the two strangers.

"I am a half elf!" Harley retorted as he stood back up.

"...What has that got to do with anything?" Raine pointed out and took a step towards the still armed explosive. "You have no idea the importance of this ruin!" Raine slapped her hand down, pushing the switch that initiated the bomb.

"Uh-oh!" Lloyd, Linar, and Harley cried. I simply sighed.

"You said you were going to destroy this fabulous ruin?" Raine asked, completely oblivious to what she had done. "Now listen, during the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty, this ruin was..."

"...Professor..." Lloyd interrupted. I sighed once more and moved back to disarming the device.

"What? If you have any questions, I'll take them after the lecture." Raine said, clearly irritated.

"You just activated the explosive." I told her as I fingered through the wiring. Raine just glared angrily at me.

"I said, if you have any questions, I'll take them la..." The "elf"'s eyes widen in shocked as she looked down at the bomb. "What?"

"Woman! You flipped the switch!" Harley yelled. Raine turned around sharply and kicked the man down.

"Don't try to put the blame on someone else!" Raine replied angerly. Lloyd sighed as I found the main wire.

"That doesn't matter now! Is there a disarm sw..." Lloyd started when the ticking finally stopped.

"Too simple! I could have built this in a coma!" I dusted my hands off and stood up. Linar and Harley looked shocked.

"Hey, you must be good to stop the uncontrollable 'breaker'." Harley commented, a hint of anger in his voice from my comment.

"Don't go building stuff you can't control!" Lloyd scolded. Raine turned away to examine the ruins.

"Hmm... the ruins seem unharmed." She murmured to herself.

"I doubt the explosive would have done much damage anyways." I added, definitely not impressed with the primitive bomb.

**There's an old man here. He looks angry. **Cloud told me as he sat now perched on Kratos' shoulders.

"You there! Trespassing in this area is forbidden!" Linar and Harley wore scared expressions.

"Oh no! It's the mayor!" Linar said nervously.

"Uh-oh! Run!" Harley yelled, running away with Linar at his heels.

"We better go too." I sighed. Lloyd and Raine nodded, though Raine wanted to continue to study the ruins.

We met up with the others at the bottom of the ruins and after a quick conversation about what had happened, we decided to find Linar and Harley. We walked to the far end of town after finding out where the two men lived. I flinched slightly as pain began to once again seep from the wound on my side.

"Tiamatt are you ok?" Kratos asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I've had worse." I smiled, pain still shooting through my side.

Soon we found Linar's house and after a quick conversation, we learned of the ritual said to keep the summon spirit of wind satisfied. Raine decided to take Aisha's place in the ceremony and after passing this switch through the mayor, we were witnessing the ancient ritual.

"I've come for the girl!" the monster growled.

"That's not... Professor watch out!" Colette yelled and rushed up onto the platform to confront the Windmaster with the rest of us behind her.

"Sonic Sword Rain!" Lloyd began to thrust his swords rapidly into the Windmaster as Genis, Colette, and Raine began to chant. Kratos fought beside Lloyd, attacking furiously. I held back my attacks to avoid agitating my wound. The others needed the battle experience anyways. Suddenly, Lloyd fell and Kratos paused to pull out a life bottle but the item was blown out of the mercenary's hands from the monster's attacks.

Now was a time that I could step in. I closed my eyes, searching my mind for one of the Guardian Forces whose consciousness inhabited my mind. I felt the desired conscious contact my own and his power flooded my body.

"I summon thee, Phoenix come forth!"

**Third person POV**

Tiamatt's eyes snapped open as strange bluish orbs surrounded her. The orbs suddenly burst into flame, engulfing the Cetra before they all disappeared.

Everyone paused, including the WIndmaster, as a fiery outline etched itself along the ground, forming a giant bird with a long flowing tail. Flames erupted from the outline, engulfing everything within its perimeter. Eyes glowing yellow, Phoenix burst free of the flames, giving a cry greater then that of an eagle. Windmaster screamed as the flames scorched his body. The small group however stood blinking in surprise as the flames did nothing but warm their skin.

Raine, Colette, Genis, and Kratos watched in amazement as Lloyd picked himself up off the ground, alive once more.

"What's going on?" Lloyd blinked as he looked at the large flaming bird that hovered above the battlefield. The flames died down, allowing Windmaster to recover enough for an attack. Lloyd spun around, slicing through the monster with ease. "That was easy." Lloyd said as the monster disinagrated. "Where's Tia?" As if to answer his question, Phoenix folded its wings and burst into a ball of flame. The sorceress dropped down out of the flames as the embers dissipated.

**Tiamatt POV**

The group looked shocked as I landed easily on my feet, though the landing did send a wave of pain from my wound.

"Thank you for your help." the mayor bowed slightly as we all climbed off the dias.

"It was no problem." Lloyd replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. It was quite easy to defeat. And I believe the tablet that we received from the monster should tell us where the real Wind Seal is." Raine added, showing the stone Balacruf map.

"Hmm, I see. Well as a thanks, please stay the night, free of charge." The mayor thanked us all before we left for the inn.

I sat in the large common room of the inn, polishing both of my swords carefully as Kratos and Lloyd polished their own blades. Lloyd, I could tell, was tired from today and kept nodding off before finally giving in and going to bed. Kratos, however, seemed not tired, but nervous. It seemed that the closer we got to the Tower of Salvation, the more nervous he became. It seemed as though he were questioning his actions. I sighed, and began to compare the two swords that lay by my side.

The Oblivion Blade, my original sword, shone brightly in the firelight. The sapphire dragon that made the hilt appeared to be in full flight with three feet of tempered steel behind it. I gently ran my fingers over the three Bahamut materia that I had recently locked into the blade itself. Bahamut, Neo, and Zero, someday I would show my new friend all of the three great dragons that protected Earth for so long.

The Masamune was almost seven feet of long thin yet strong steel that could slice through almost anything. The hilt had a diamond pattern down each side. This sword was originally used by Sephiroth and though it seemed unwieldy, for the few that mastered this blade, it was extremely easy to maneuver.

I smiled as I looked the blades over once more and then returned them to their respected scabbards. I stood up and stretched before walking towards the hallway that led to my room. I was surprisingly tired from the day and decided I should rest anyways because of the wound on my side.

"Tiamatt," I paused and turned to look at Kratos. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, still seated in front of the fire.

"Ah, sure." I walked back into the room but stumbled as pain rocketed through my side. I grited my teeth, trying not to scream till finally, the pain overwhelmed me and I blacked out. Kratos leapt to his feet and caught my falling form.

"Tiamatt?" Kratos looked at the hand that I had held my side and noticed the blood on my fingertips. Looking at the side where the wound was, Kratos noticed that blood was seeping from the slash, staining my white tank top red with blood. "What the? Professor!"

**Me; (Still singing) don't you know you gotta flow flow flow pancreatic jiuce into the duodenum! **

**Lloyd: Um... ok. **

**Me: Huh? What? Oh sorry! (Rubs neck) anyways, theres the chapter. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and please make my Christmas by reading and reviewing!**


	23. Remnant

1**Me: (sigh) I haven't gotten any reviews today but thats probably just cause its Christmas. (Sigh)**

**Lloyd: flow flow flow, pancreatic juice flow flow into the duodenum!**

**Me: Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: stop singing Weird Al!**

**Lloyd: But you were singing it earlier.**

**Me: I was on a sugar rush! NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Lloyd: wow, someone is PMSy!**

**Me: What did you say!**

**Lloyd: Umm, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF.**

"The wound is worse then I thought. It appears to not want to close. I wonder if that is because it is a reopened scar." Raine's voice came from another room down the hall.

"..." I looked down at the bandages wrapped tightly around my torso. I was sure something attacked me but how did it know to attack that spot.

"The area seems sensitive. Even unconscious, Tiamatt twitched when I tried to stitch the wound close." Raine continued.

The wound was in fact the exact size as the scar that I had received from the final fight with Jenova, before the Reunion. It happened outside the city of Galabadia, before Oblivion and I knew that the evil known as Apocalypse was truly Jenova. A shard from his blade became lodged in my side, awakening the Jenova cells in my body and allowing Apocalypse complete control over me. Even after the shard was removed, the area remained sensitive to touch.

I stood up, cringing as the wound stung through the bandages, and picking up my pack. Pulling out the Rotator, I retrieved a another bag that held spare clothes since my blood stained ones needed to be cleaned. I had spare tops and jeans but I decided on something different. My SOLDIER uniform? Nah! Seed uniform? Maybe. Now the Turk outfit caught my eye. Sure I hated Shinra but this was definitely one of my favorite outfits.

After putting the uniform on, I looked in the mirror and examined my appearance. The uniform still fit perfectly, the navy blue jacket and pants looked amazingly good on me even though I felt odd not having my hair in a bun. Sighing, I rummaged through my bag till I found a hair tie and put my hair back. After equipping my swords, I used Mini to shrink the clothes bag and returned it to the Rotator.

A wave of pain ripped through my side as I slung my bag over my shoulder. As that happened, I heard the door to the room click open and the sound of heavy footsteps. The intruder's scent put me on high alert and I spun around, Oblivion Blade out before cringing in pain and dropping the sword.

"Look how the 'Great' Tiamatt cringes in my presences."

"Dsanios! How the hell did you get to Sylvarant?" I growled, clutching my throbbing side. Dsanios grinned . Silver strands of hair framed his rather handsome face as the rest of his dark hair was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a bright glowing green with cat like slits for pupils. He wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with black jeans, a black cloak around his shoulders. A silver battle staff was slung across his back with a tattoo visible on the side of his neck, XIII.

"I should ask you the same thing. You're suppose to be dead. Yet here you are, alive. How is that?" Dsanios sneered, taking a step closer. I remembered how he had an always present lust for Tiamatt and took a nervous step back.

"Dsanios, I'm not the same Tiamatt you knew." I tried to tell him as he continued to come closer.

"Humph, don't lie to me Tiamatt. Your scent is unmistakable, even if you are coated with the stench of humans!" the Remnant sneered. I tried to step away but found my back up against the wall. "I've been following you for several days and would have come sooner for you if your annoying apparitions hadn't interfered!" My eyes narrowed.

"You... you were the one that attacked me?!"

"My Tiamatt, seems as though the years must finally be catching up with you. I would have thought that you would have figured that out by now." Dsanios grinned, pinning me to the wall. I tried to move past him but he stopped me and seized me by my neck, lifting me off the ground. "How easily I could finish you off but then, what a shame it would be to kill someone as beautiful as yourself."

"I told you, I'm not who you think I am. I may look like Tiamatt and I may have her memories but I am not her!" I shouted, hoping to get the attention of the others. Dsanios glared, tightening his grip as he considered what I had told him.

"Even so, you are Tiamatt. It is the memories that make a person and you have her memories, therefore you are her. And wether youlike it or not, you are coming with me!" Dsanios replied. He continued to tighten his grip as he tried to knock me unconscious. I struggled but with each twist and turn, pain exploded from my side, causing me to cry in pain. Dsanios grinned madly with lust in his eyes as my struggles ceased and my vision blurred.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dsanios turned to face a pissed off Kratos. Lloyd stood ready at his side, both swordsmen with their weapons drawn.

I felt his grip loosen slightly, allowing me to get a breath of air into my oxygen deprived body. Vision clearing, I saw that the Oblivion Blade was out of reach on the floor and the Masamune was pinned between me and the wall. I could feel my anger at Dsanios flood my body and tried to control a partial transformation.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing to Tiamatt?" Lloyd yelled. I took this chance and bit down onto the Remnant's hand with sharp fangs.

"Dammit!" Dsanios cursed as I fell from his grasp. He turned towards me, his fist racing for my head. Ducking, I kicked his legs out from under him and ran towards Kratos, clutching to the mercenary tightly. My anger temporaly under control, I turned back to see the shocked look on the Remnant's face.

"A human? You've chosen a human over one of your own kind?" Dsanios asked as hatred towards Kratos etched his face.

"Have you already forgotten that you are human, Dsanios?" I snarled.

"Not anymore. We are a new species Tiamatt. We are the chosen few that Mother has chosen as her own as she destroys the weak!" Dsanios grinned. "She is still willingly to forgive you for your betrayal Tiamatt. Remember that." With that, Dsanios transformed into a raven and flew out an open window.

"I will never return to the Calamity. Not after I've worked so hard to be free of her." I growled, walking across the room to retrieve the Oblivion Blade.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked as he put his sword away.

"Other then the shard wound, then yeah." I replied, all my anger dissipating.

"Shard wound?" Genis asked, confused on what I was talking about.

"The wound I have now is the reopened shard wound I received during the Dark War." I told the 'elf'.

"Tiamatt who was that guy?" Lloyd asked next.

"He is one of the Remnant that follow Jenova's orders. They were created through the same experiment that I was put through but some of them were a success but not at the same level as me or Dsanios. He always been after me and if you could tell, he has a strong want for me." I sighed. I noticed Kratos' eyes harden at the last part of my explanation. Was he jealous? "Don't worry the feeling is not mutual." I reassured him. "Anyways, lets get going to the next seal. I've held us back too long." I started to walk out of the room but paused as I felt everyone stare at me.

"What?"

"Tiamatt, that mark on your next..." Raine began. I put my hand on the back of my neck and realized that my experiment tattoo was visible now that my hair was off the back of my neck.

"I? What does 'I' stand for?" Lloyd asked.

"Its not and 'I' Lloyd! It's a roman numural one." Genis told his friend.

"What does that mean?" Colette asked.

"This... this is...it's a tattoo used by Hojo to identify his specimens. This number one means I was the first successful specimen in his twisted experiment." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh... sorry." Colette apologized.

"It's ok. Lets just get to the next seal ok?" I replied, giving a small smile to the chosen.

"Ok."

Soon we were traveling towards the next seal at the Balacruf ruins. When we made camp, I was surprised to have Kratos come to comfort me as I worried about Dsanios.

"Kratos, I'm scared." the mercenary looked shocked by this. "He's so much stronger then what I can remember and ..." I paused.

"And what?" Kratos asked.

"Kratos, when I was unconscious that night when my friends came, I ... talked to the real Tiamatt."

"The real Tiamatt? Did she tell you how you came to this world?"

"Yeah. She said doing so saved my life or at least my consciousness. It seems that I died in a fire at home and Tiamatt, well... she's gone too but she used what power she had left to bring me here as herself." I said sadly. "I felt strong till Dsanios showed up and since then I've been thinking, Can I really be as strong as the real Tiamatt." Tears flowed down my cheeks as I told Kratos my fear. He gently took my hand and I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"To me, you are the real Tiamatt. Don't let the fool trick you into thinking that you are anything less." Kratos said, pulling me into an embrace. "I will not let him have you, no matter what."

**Me; Ok another chapter done. Sorry bout Cloud not being in it but please keep in mind that when I originally wrote the story in the notebooks, I never had Cloud in it so yeah. Sorry. Oh and if you like my random stuff, please check my profile. And also check my homepage to see a picture of Tiamatt and of the Oblivion Blade. Thanks and please review!**


	24. Only a Game

Me: (sigh) Finally home! I'm gonna have to switch notebooks in the middle of this chapter! Yeah!

**Lloyd: Why are you happy?**

**Me: I told myself to at least get to the next notebook online before I wrote down more ideas cause I have almost 2 whole notebooks full.**

**Lloyd: wow.**

**Me: Hey, while you say the disclaimer, I'm gonna listen to Evan Escence ok?**

**Lloyd: What? How come you get to listen to music?**

**Me: cause I'm the writer! Now say the disclaimer or I'll pull Nightfire back over! **

**Lloyd: (grins) no you won't!**

**Me: (glares) Are you questioning me?**

**Lloyd: I know the ultimate way to torture you and I learned it from Nightfire who learned from someone else.**

**Me: (pales) No… not that! Please don't…**

**Lloyd: Oh oh DNA in twisted form!**

**Me: It burns! It burns! Make it stop! AHHHHHH!!! (Disappears in a poof of smoke)**

**Lloyd: Wow! It worked. Wait does this mean I have to write the story now? Man this sucks!**

We were now all sitting a little way from the campfire, watching a video through a hologram display from the GS. Like the music, the movie was from my earth, which I decided to call Gaia while referring to Tiamatt's world simply as Earth. I was quite shocked when I found the video file and decided to watch it. I had some difficulty watching it due to Tiamatt's memories but I could still watch Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children.

"Wow! Look at that sword!" Want a guess who said that? " You actually knew Cloud?" the dual swordsman asked me. I nodded. "Cool!"

"So this is a game in your world but real life for the other?" Raine asked as she watched Bahamut Sin tear through city of Edge.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite games. I've beaten well… too many times to count. This movie is actually the sequel to the game.' I nodded as Cloud flew upwards towards the blue flaming ball and the malevolent dragon. The paragriff Cloud was cowering on my shoulder as he watched the fight. "Its ok Cloud, Bahamut Sin is dead." He clucked in reply as he snuggled into my neck.

"If Tiamatt's world is a game in yours. What about our world?" Genis asked.

"Um…well…" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Ha! So that's how your know your way through everything so well!" Lloyd shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well, I guess that secret is out." I sighed, "Yes, this is all a game in my world." I knew there would be questions and I noticed Kratos looked nervous.

"So what happens next?" Colette asked. "Do I succeed in regenerating Sylvarant?"

"Ah…well… I wasn't very far into the game, only disc one. I haven't reached the Tower yet but did release the light seal." I answered, still rubbing my neck nervously. I heard Kratos give a sigh of relief and wondered why he was nervous about that.

"Whoa! What else happens?" Lloyd exclaimed as he pressed for more information.

"I can't tell you anymore! I already given to much information as it is." I retorted. Lloyd, Colette, Raine, and Genis looked fairly disappointed. Kratos was apparently spacing out as he thought to himself.

"My Reunion…bet you're dying to watch." I turned back towards the screen and couldn't help but growl as the Remnant Kadaj fell from the ruins of Midgar as he clutched the dismembered head of the Calamity and fused it into his body.

"What is he doing?" Colette asked as Cloud leapt off the destroyed building after Kadaj. The Remnant landed lightly on his feet after the thousand-foot drop and blocked the Buster Sword with a lengthening sword. Cloud's eyes filled with horror as a familiar voice greeted him.

"Good to see you…Cloud." The nightmare grinned as he turned Mako eyes onto the hero and pushed him into the air with the Masamune.

"Is that…" Kratos began, intrigued by the battle that played on the hologram.

"Yes. It is Sephiroth, still possessed by Jenova." I replied sadly. "This was the second revival. I…I mean, Tiamatt never witnessed this. She…I was attacked by Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo when they tried to get Jenova's head from the Northern Cave. I…we…her…Uhh! This is so frustrating! I remember actually seeing the Remnants but the memories aren't mine!" I cried in frustration. Everyone laughed as I rubbed my head in my hands.

"You said you becoming more and more like the real Tiamatt right?" Lloyd asked. I nodded. "Then you can say 'I' and stuff like that when you talk about your memories. I mean, you are the only Tiamatt now."

"Yeah. Thanks Lloyd." I smiled. "I didn't actually learn what had happened till Vincent told me later on when I went to the City of the Ancients."

"That guy in the red cape? He seems like a loner." Genis piped.

"Yeah, Vincent was always like that. He felt guilty for the death of Lucieria and slept for almost thirty years. He then joined Cloud and the others in the fight against Sephiroth because he knew they would encounter Hojo sometime during the fight."

"Thirty years? How is it possible for someone to sleep that long?" Raine asked.

"Chaos, the monster that lives within him, allows him to sleep for eternity. Vincent also believed the eternal sleep as punishment but please no more of this. Let's just watch the movie." I said and tried to change the subject.

"One more thing!" Lloyd added. "Which of us five was your favorite characters in the game?" I glanced over at Kratos and blushed. "I knew it! Hey Genis, hand over the hundred gald!"

"You placed a bet on that?" Kratos gave them a stern look. Lloyd grinned as Genis counted out the money. Kratos sighed, shaking his head. I laughed and turned back towards the movie, still slightly embarrassed.

Cloud and Sephiroth leapt easily through the ruins of Midgar as they're battle continued. Lloyd's eyes went wide as he watched Cloud's sword burst into seven individual blades and Cloud began his final Limit Break, grabbing a different blade each time he slashed the Nightmare. I noticed the entire group's eyes' widen in shock as Sephiroth revealed his single black feathered wing and, after wrapping the wing around himself, disappeared in a flurry of feathers as Kadaj fell the ground.

"Was he an angel?" Colette asked, turning to me.

"Whose ever heard of an anger angel?" Lloyd snickered.

"…" Kratos' eyes gazed over slightly at that comment.

"No, Sephiroth wasn't an angel. He was, however, called the One Winged Angel, due not to the wing, but because Sephiroth was once a great hero who fell to Jenova and tried to destroy the world. Though some researchers believe him to be a real angel due to a mutated form he took during the Meteor Incident." I stated.

"Hmm… interesting. You wouldn't by chance have a picture of this form would you?" Raine asked. I sighed and turned the movie off to scroll for a picture of Safer Sephiroth. Sure enough, it was in the photo file and showed it to Raine. "Interesting. He does appear to be some sort of mutated angel but this is because of Jenova, correct?"

"Yes. Jenova obviously can allow rapid mutation of the body or cells of those she controls or of herself for that matter. It was she who caused the transformation so Sephiroth is not a true angel." I nodded, but noticed that Kratos was once again nervous. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kratos lied, walking away from the campsite.

"What's bugging him?" Lloyd asked. I shrugged my shoulders, disturbing the sleeping paragriff from his sleep. With a squawk of complaint, Cloud leapt off my shoulder and settled down in Colette's lap.

"Watch Cloud as I go talk to Kratos ok?" I asked Colette as I walked away. I could hear Cloud tease me as he made loud kissy noises and heard the others laugh. **_Shut it Cloud!_**

**Dilly-dally, silly sally! You know you want to! **The griff taunted.

**_I said shut it!_** I yelled silently at the bird as I looked around for the mercenary. I couldn't find either Kratos or Noishe but luckily the wind was on my side and I could just scent them out. I would be able to catch up with them but not on my own.

A materia glowed red as I put my palm to the ground, sending out a shock wave. Within a minute, Boco stood ready in front of me. After getting a saddle out of the rotator, I leapt onto the chocobo and took off after the missing mercenary. I sat tucked down low against the golden bird as he ran top speed after the scent. After about ten minutes of running at over 50 miles per hour (I love my Class S racer), we finally caught up with Kratos and Noishe.

"Tiamatt! What are you doing out here?" He yelled as Noishe came to a halt.

"Kratos, I came looking for you, that's all. I was worried when you suddenly took off like that. What's wrong?" I replied, sliding out of Boco's saddle.

"…I just need some time alone." Kratos replied quietly, looking away from me.

"Kratos, some thing is wrong. I can tell it." I tried to press for answers.

"Tiamatt, please, I just need sometime alone." He answered, still refusing to look at me. "I promise I'll be back by sunrise." With that, Kratos took off once more, not looking back.

"Kratos…" I said softly as I watched him ride away. "What's wrong?"

"Warble!" Boco rubbed his feathered head against my cheek and I turned around to face him, putting on a sad smile as I got into the saddle and returned to camp.

**Third Person POV (somewhere out on the Asgard Plains…)**

A blonde haired man in white stood out on the open plain, watching a man in purple ride towards him on a large green and white wolf like creature.

"Hello Kratos." The man greeted. Kratos stopped Noishe and glared at the man.

"Lord Yggdrasil, what are you doing here?" Kratos asked. Yggdrasil grinned.

"I have a new mission for you." Yggdrasil grinned, "And a deal if you refuse." Kratos continued to glare.

"What is it?"

"Bring me Tiamatt or I'll take Lloyd as a new member of Cruxis." Kratos' heart froze.

"Yggdrasil, please do not make me do this." Kratos asked.

"Kratos, you are one of the Seraphim, a high ranking member of Cruxis. Do as you are told or you will lose both of them." Yggdrasil ordered. Kratos looked down at his feet, as he knew he was trapped.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil." The Seraphim replied sadly.

"Good. I'll be waiting at the Tower." Yggdrasil then teleported away, leaving Kratos to think over what he had just agreed to do.

**Me: There You go people! There is Kratos' role in the capture of Tiamatt.**

**Lloyd: How'd you get back?**

**Me: (shrugs) Don't know, don't care. Anyways..**

**Lloyd: Why does that Yggdrasil guy make Kratos choose between Tiamatt and me?**

**Me: I can't tell you! Ok, now please read and review! Thanks!!!**


	25. The Wind Seal

Me: Ok, Last chapter I gave out Kratos' role for the capture but now its time for the next seal so lets get going!

**Lloyd: Wow no arguing today. Opps, uh, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS of FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

I walked Boco back to camp, wondering what was worrying Kratos. I sighed as I finally reached camp and released Boco. I walked quietly, trying not to disturb anyone from his or her sleep till I found a decent place to lay down. Pulling out the GS and a pair of headphones, I closed my eyes and listened to my music. For some reason I really wanted to listen to "I don't want to be" and "Welcome the Black Parade.", something about the songs felt right, especially "I don't want to be."

Later that night, a few hours before sunrise, Kratos returned. He looked sad as he sat down to keep watch for the remainder of the night. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him, once again wondering why had him so nervous and worried. I closed my eyes again and sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer out of him right away.

Soon, morning had come and we packed camp. The Balacruf Mausoleum was a couple hours walk from the campsite, for we had crossed the bridge to the island late last night. Lloyd like always, was anxious about the next seal while Raine was excited about the historical aspects of the seal.

Raine placed the stone Balacruf map onto a platform, revealing an oracle stone. Colette then placed her hand on the stone, opening the temple. I began to follow Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Raine into the ruin but Kratos grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Tia, about last night, I… I'm sorry." Kratos said, looking embarrassed as I turned to face him.

"Did you just call me Tia?" I blinked. He had never called me that before.

"Uh…" He blushed a little.

"I don't mind." I laughed and then became a little more serious. "And I forgive you. I understand that we all need some time alone." I couldn't believe that he had apologized. He definitely has changed since I first met him.

"Thank you." Kratos smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Now come on! Let's catch up with the others!" I replied, a smile forming on my lips as I grasped his hand tightly and pulled him into the ruins. Noishe and Cloud waiting outside.

After rejoining the others, we quickly disarmed the temple traps and defeated the guardian. Remial appeared once again and bestowed Colette with her third angelic gift and then disappeared in a flash of light. The third seal now open, we made our way towards the exit.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to see Sheena run towards us and slide to a stop. "I knew I'd find you here Chosen! Now prepare to die!"

Sheena attacked us again, a guardian at her side. I decided that if I was going to fight, then I would attack the guardian while the others ganged up on Sheena. I ran at the strange bird like monster, several green orbs visible in my arm.

"Haste! Regen! Wall!"

A green glow surrounded me as a magic barrier flicker in front of me for a second before becoming invisible. On my next step, my speed increased so dramatically that I appeared as I blur as I ran. The Wind Guardian looked around frantically, trying to track my movements only to end up on its back on the ground. I stood over the monster; fist ready as I thanked Tifa and Zell for teaching me unarmed combat. The monster got back up and attempted to swipe at me with its claws but damage it inflicted was halved due to the magic barrier I had set up earlier. It gave a cry of frustration as it blows continued to do little damage and I returned to running circles around it. The creature finally crossed its arms, causing an aqua aura to surround it. As the spell continued to charge, I could feel mine wear off as I slowed down to normal speed and Wall and Regen wore off but at least I had healed from what damage the Guardian had done to me already.

My defenses now gone, a whirlwind surrounded me and attempted to cut me to shreds. Pulling the Masamune from my belt, I sliced through the wind and landed on my feet, feeling the warm trickle of blood on my cheek. I grinned as the scent of my own blood filled my sense of smell and I wiped the blood away. I glanced at the others to see them making quick work of Sheena before returning to my own battle. The Guardian rushed at me, claws flashing as it attempted to attack me again. I leapt into the air, dodging the claws and flipped in midair, bringing the Masamune down on the monster.

Within seconds of the Wind Guardian's defeat, Sheena's cry of frustration signaled the end of the battle.

"Goodness and love will always win!" Genis cheered.

"Man, that's suck a cheesy line." Lloyd whined.

"Goodness? But … I'm good." Sheena stammered.

"If you're good then maybe we can be friends!" Colette chirped happily.

"Friends? Humph, did you forget that I'm trying to kill you?"

"Why do you want to kill the Chosen?" Kratos asked, glaring at the Theth'ellan.

"That's none of your business!" the ninja retorted.

"Sheena, this is foolish. Please stop this mission of yours." I begged. Sheena paused before shaking her head.

"No Tiamatt. If I give up then my world…" Sheena trailed off sadly. I nodded, knowing how she felt. "Grr… I promise, I will succeed in my mission!" Sheena turned away and ran out of the temple.

"Uhh… that was strange." Lloyd blinked in confusion.

"Hmm, what did she mean by her world?" Raine wondered.

"Tiamatt, how did she know your name?" Genis asked me.

"I saw her in Luin that day when I went off on my own. She was playing hide n' seek with the town's children." I replied.

"I knew she was nice!" Colette chirped causing me to laugh and the others to sigh.

"It would be wise not to linger." Kratos warned but as we left, Colette collapsed, falling into Lloyd's arms.

"Professor! It's Colette's Angel Toxicous!" The dual swordman cried.

"I'm fine." Colette said, trying to stand on her own. The Chosen, however, lost her balance and fell forward, stopping the fall with her hands. She had a look of shock on her face as I scented blood once again.

"Colette are you ok?" Lloyd asked, helping his friend to her feet.

"I…I'm fine." Colette lied as Lloyd squeezed her hand tightly.

"Come on. Let's set up camp." I said, dropping my bag on the ground. Lloyd sat down next to Colette as the rest of us set up camp.

After a few hours of rest, I noticed Colette went off near the edge of camp. A few minutes, a concerned Lloyd followed after her with a couple mugs in his hands. I sighed, remembering the scene in the game where Lloyd found out that Colette lost more and more of her humanity with each seal unleashed.

I shuddered as a dreaded scent filled my nose and I looked up to see the four winged shadow of a dragon fly overhead. I growled as I grabbed the Oblivion Blade and put the Masamune away in the Rotator. I stood up and began to walk out of camp in the direction the shadow had flown.

Tiamatt, where are you going?" I looked behind me to see Kratos, Raine and Genis all looking at me.

"Dsanios, " I growled, "He's here. I have to finish him off."

"But your wound?" Genis asked, worried.

"It's healed already isn't it?" Raine asked. I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Please, if I delay any longer then I'll lose sight of him." I turned back around and began to walk away once more only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Kratos, sword ready as he stood by my side.

"I'm going with you." The mercenary said calmly yet sternly.

"Kratos…" I started.

"I'm going wether you like it or not." Kratos repeated. I sighed, looking away, allowing a smile to form as we began to follow the shadow of Dsanios.

**Me: Ha! The Third seal has been broken and now the hunt begins! Please Read and Review!!!**


	26. Confrontaton

Me: I know I haven't done a flashback chapter for a while but I really really want to get the Dsanios fight in so I doing that first. Hope you enjoy it!

"Dammit! I can't see him anymore!" I swore, stomping the ground in frustration.

"You're really determined to kill Dsanios aren't you?" Kratos sighed. I turned and glared at him, causing the swordsman to take a step back. "I'll take that as your yes."

"He's a Remnant, carrying live Jenova Cells. I can't let him survive in this world. I took it upon myself long along to ensure Jenova would never be released back into the world." I growled, opening my pack and pulling out the Rotator. After pressing a few buttons, the miniature Fenrir popped out and fell to the ground. "Esuna!"

The bike returned to normal size and I hopped on. Kratos gave a skeptical look as I waited for him to get on.

"Yes, I know. It's probably strange for you to be riding behind me but I don't have time to teach you how to drive a motorcycle so just get on!" My voice was full of impatience. Kratos sighed and sat down behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that he looked kind of uncomfortable as he looked for something to hold onto. "I'm sorry but you'll have to hold on to me. I don't want to have to turn around to find you rolling in the dirt."

"Humph!" I felt Kratos slowly wrap his arms around my waist as I started the engine and turned the headlights on.

With a roar, the Fenrir too off across the plains and over the small bridge that connected the island with the mainland. Kratos' grip tightened as we sped up to 110 MPH. After nearly forty-five minutes, we passed Asgard, still following the scent of Dsanios. Another hour later and we were past Luin.

"If we keep this up, we'll reach Hima in another hour!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Damn! Where is that freak?"

"Tiamatt, look!" Kratos pointed to our right at a beam of light that was racing towards us.

"Damn, he's got a bike!" I cursed as I began to hear the other bike's faint roar. I needed a weapon but the Oblivion Blade was slung across my back. I couldn't take my hands that far from the controls besides with Kratos behind me, there was no way for me to access my treasured weapon, unless…

Boom! An explosion to my right caused me to turn the bike sharply, allowing me to face a grinning Dsanios, battlestaff in hand. I turned left quickly, barely sliding past the deranged Remnant. I allowed the Fenrir to slide to a stop. I looked over to where Dsanios was to see that he too had stopped.

"I knew!" He growled, eyes glowing jealously in the dark. "You've fallen for yet another human!" Dsanios sneered. "What is it about these pathetic creatures that makes you want to protect them?" Kratos was uneasy and stood up, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Ohhh! Did I upset your weak human boyfriend?" The Remnant taunted.

"Kratos, this is my fight. Please stay out of this." I pleaded. Kratos looked at me and seemed about ready to back down till…

"Yeah, be a good boy and go home!" This remark set Kratos off. The mercenary drew his sword and rushed at Dsanios, who was still on his motorcycle. The Remnant gunned the throttle and the bike roared forward towards Kratos.

"Kratos!" I revved the engine of the Fenrir and tried to block Dsanios or at least knock him off course. I slid barely in between the two men, causing the biker to turn sharply to avoid a head on collision. "If you want to fight, then fight but get on the damn bike first!" I screamed at Kratos who got on without complaint as I glared at him.

We took off away from Dsanios, who growled in jealousy and took chase. I tried to head south put I didn't want to endanger the people of Luin. I swung the Fenrir around in a tight 180 so that I now faced Dsanios once again. The crazed man still held his battle staff ready in his left hand.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos warned, holding on to me with on arm as he still held his sword in the other.

'I know!" I yelled over my shoulder. I eyed a small switch that was in easy access on the steering column. "I hope they're still there." I said to myself as I pressed the switch.

The side panels on the front of the Fenrir popped open, revealing twin hidden compartments. Seven swords sat nestled together, hilts pointing towards me. Kratos looked over my shoulder as I pulled on of the swords with my right hand. The sword itself was long, about six feet long and one foot wide; several slots near the hilt showed where it combined with the other six swords.

Dsanios' eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Buster Sword in my hand but kept on course none the less. I pressed the switch once more, closing the panels, leaving me with the heavy blade still in my right hand. Within a second, Dsanios swung his staff, trying to stop me but I blocked with the Buster Sword and tried to swing at him. Dsanios ducked and within a few seconds more, we were circling back around for another attack. But something was wrong.

The sound of the Fenrir's engine stopped. I looked at the fuel gauge and saw the arrow on 'E'. While I still had some speed left, I returned the sword to its compartment and turned the bike sharply, trying to avoid Dsanios. Unfortunately, the turn exhausted whatever speed I had left and the bike skidded to a stop.

"Kratos, hurry!" I yelled, jumping off the bike. Casting mini I quickly returned the now useless Fenrir to the Rotator and pulled out the Oblivion Blade. " Shit! Kratos, how well can you see at night?" I asked as I watched the beam of light from Dsanios' bike approach.

"Well enough." He replied readying his sword.

Suddenly, the motorcycle's roar disappeared and the head light vanished as the four winged form of Dsanios went skyward. I watched closely, as he dived down upon us in full dragon form, fangs bared and talons flashing. I flung my free arm out, trying to stop him in midair but his Jenova enhanced form fought against my inherited powers, draining my energy as I increased my magic. For a second, Dsanios stopped, completely frozen before he shattered the sorceress magic completely.

I staggered at the loss of so much energy and heard Kratos begin to chant. I looked back up at Dsanios and noticed a faint glow behind his fangs. My first immediate thought was to flee but with Kratos in the middle of a spell, I flared out my wings and cast Regen as I created a small protective dome around the magic swordsman. The intense blue-white flames hit me dead on, engulfing me and the wing down that protected Kratos.

I screamed for a split second before closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as the river of flames scorched my entire body which was immediately healed through Regen before being burned again. This cycle of heal and burn continued for the entire minute that the Remnant dragon held the river of flame. With the short scream of pain, Kratos' eyes shot open and he watched the flames dance through the semi-transparent membrane of my wings. I was only given a few seconds of relief as the flames died before Dsanios' diamond like claws tore through my left wing.

With another scream, I pulled my wings back as hot blood gushed from the torn left wing. Kratos took the opportunity and leapt up out from the small circle of unscorched earth towards Dsanios, sword flashing in the moonlight. The dragon's roar filled the night air as the sword sliced through his foreleg to the bone. Kratos flipped and landed on his feet as Dsanios crashed to the ground.

"You… you pathetic human. I promise I will return and she shall be mine." Dsanios snarled, climbing slowly into three feet as he looked at Kratos with intense hatred and jealousy. A few flaps of his wings and Dsanios took to the air and flew away.

"I shuddered as the pool of blood continued to grow around me. I could feel whatever energy remained after the fight seep away as the blood flowed freely from the tears in my wing. I tried to access the Cure materia that was infused into my arm but as the orb began to glow, my legs gave way and I collapsed facedown into the dirt.

_I've endangered all the worlds…_Tiamatt's voice ran through my last conscious moment.

**Me: You know the drill so please review! That includes you A.M. cause I'm tired of you always calling me and telling me how much you like the story so stop it already!!!**


	27. Flashback part 5

**Me: Shoot! The PMs are down so some people don't know that I've undated. (sigh)**

**Lloyd: Whoa! I'm surprised your sitting here typing the story when there's a Naruto marathon going on right now!**

**Me: Yeah well it's just the Chunin Exams and … wait a sec! How do you know about Naruto?**

**Lloyd: I was flipping through the channels and saw the Gaara/Rock Lee fight. It was awesome!**

**Me: How did you access a TV?**

**Lloyd: (shrugs) Don't know. Your room I suspect.**

**Me: You went into my room!?**

**Lloyd: I guess, I don't know. You're the one typing this so you should know.**

**Me: Grrr! Lloyd! Humph! **

**Lloyd: What? I'm sorry ok.**

**Me: Maybe I should go watch Naruto, then I wouldn't have to deal with you and I could watch Naruto be thrown off a cliff again and watch him try to gain the respect of Gama Bunta the chief toad.**

**Lloyd: What but what about the flash back?**

**Me: oh yeah. (sigh) I guess I better do another since I haven't done one in a while.**

**Lloyd: Good, I wanted to know what was gonna happen next anyways. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

"Tifa! Cloud!" Tiamatt lowered her sword to her side at the sight of her old friends. Tifa's eyes widened in shock as Cloud looked at her curiously.

"Tiamatt, what are you doing here?" Tifa asked running up and giving her old friend a hug.

"I came to investigate the cause of death around the building." Tiamatt told her calmly as she examined the group in front of her. A tall black man with a gun arm stood next to Cloud. A girl in a pink dress and her hair in a braid stood on Cloud's other side with a strange lion like creature at her side. "Who are you? Why are you in President Shinra's office?"

"Tiamatt?" Tifa began, startled at her friend's change over the years. The woman looked over the Cetra, examining the Turk uniform that Tiamatt wore. "You work for Shinra still?"

"Yes. Now tell me, who are all of you and why are you in here?" Tiamatt replied coldly.

"You…you were in SOLDIER." Cloud said, finally recognizing the Turk.

"Have you forgotten everything?" Tiamatt asked, confused by the blonde man's behavior.

"What do you mean?" the swordsman asked.

"Forget it." The Cetra shook her head and returned to her cold glare. "I have yet to here the answer to my questions."

"Why should we be tellin' ya our names if you work for Shinra?" The black man griped.

"Barret! She's an old friend!" Tifa shouted. "This is Barret. The girl in pink is Aeris and the cat is Red XIII."

"We followed the trail of blood from Jenova's chamber in the lab up here where we found Shinra dead." Aeris explained.

"Jenova! She's escaped!" Tiamatt shouted, eyes widening in fear. "And President Shinra? You said he was dead?" Aeris nodded and pointed to the body that was lying on a desk, an abnormally long katana stick up from his spine. "The Masamune? I thought only Sephiroth could wield that sword."

"Yeah. I guess this means he's back." Cloud nodded. Tiamatt looked down at her feet, eyes clouding over. "What's wrong with you?"

"You truly don't remember do you?" Tiamatt asked sadly.

"You, you're an Ancient aren't you?" Tiamatt looked up to see Aeris.

"How did you…?"

"The planet, it told me there was one other. I feel it, you the other Cetra." Aeris explained. "Can't you hear the planet?"

"No, I can't. I know I'm a Cetra but for some reason I can't sense to the planet. I never have been able to." Tiamatt told the group.

"Wait a sec. You tellin' us that you an Ancient too? And what's with the sudden change in behavior here?" Barret asked.

"Shinra is dead. The contract is broken. I no longer have to stay with Shinra. And I don't have to return to Hojo." Tiamatt snarled the man's name.

"You were used in an experiment too?" Red XIII asked. Tiamatt looked shocked that he could talk but nodded. "How many lives must that man ruin?"

"We shouldn't linger." Cloud warned. Sure enough, the sound of a chopper could be heard outside. "I guessing that that is Rufus Shinra, the vice president."

"Well, why don't we give him a welcoming party?" Barret smirked, patting his gun arm.

"I no longer have to stay loyal to Shinra so I will agree with that plan." Tiamatt said calmly.

The group all agreed and went out onto the helicopter pad to confront the Vice President of the Shinra Corporation. Cloud pulled the Buster Sword and held it ready as Rufus stood in front of them.

"Humph, so you're the ones that have been causing all the ruckus." Rufus smirked, as he looked the group over. "You there, Turk! Why have you not arrested the intruders?"

"I don't have to take orders from you!" Tiamatt snarled, baring dragon fangs.

"You're the one under contract with my father correct? Then you must take orders and I said to arrest these people." Rufus barked.

"Shinra is dead. The contract is no more and I am free to live my own life." Tiamatt growled.

"So my father is dead. It doesn't matter, I will take the position and build up more power then my father ever did." Rufus laughed.

"You're sick." Aeris cried. "You're father just died and you already are planing on ways to increase your power."

"My father was weak. He tried to gain the people's trust, slowly building power. But the only way to gain power is to seize it through fear." Rufus grinned.

"Grr! You guys get out of here while I take care of him!" Cloud ordered. The others agreed, except for Tiamatt who continued to stand her ground as she raised her sword.

"Tiamatt, get out of here!"

"No, I'm going to kill the last Shinra here and now!" Tiamatt replied as she watched Rufus pull out a gun. Cloud nodded and together they fought against Shinra. Rufus was, however, a coward at heart and escaped on his helicopter before the battle could be finished.

Tiamatt and Cloud returned inside the building and made their way down to the first floor where the others were having trouble escaping. Cloud grabbed a motorcycle from the garage in the building as the others jumped into a truck. Crashing through the large glass windows, the group began their mad dash out of Midgar as the Shinra soldiers chased them. Finally they got out of Midgar and sat at the outskirts, discussing their next course of action.

"We need to find Sephiroth. Something wasn't right about that attack and I want to find out why." Cloud said.

"I just want to go home." Red mummered.

"You can travel with us for a while till we reach your home." Aeris suggested. Red smiled and nodded.

"There's no point in splitting up so I'm gonna continue traveling with Tifa and Cloud." Barret said, crossing his arms.

"Humph, whatever! I think I'll just go on my own then." Tiamatt began walking away from the group.

"What? But you can come with us!" Aeris cried.

"Thanks but I just want to be on my own for now. This is the first time in many years that I've been free of Shinra so I think I'll just enjoy this time before I do anything else." Tiamatt smirked, looking at the other Cetra. With that, Tiamatt walked away, hands in her pockets with her sword strapped across her back as she head for the mountains to the south of Midgar.

"Bye Tiamatt!" Tifa and Aeris waved at the now ex-Turk as they head towards the small town of Kalm.

**Me: Haha! Tiamatt's escape from Shinra! But don't think it's all over yet! Nope! Anyways, please read and review as I go to watch the 3rd round of the Chunin Exams! Oh and a Happy New Year to everyone! **


	28. The Moment

Me: Yes I know I just put a Flashback up but I want to put a reg chapter up cause…well… I was kinda inspired by the Naruto/ Neji fight. To be branded with mark that last a lifetime and to try to prove people wrong, to prove you can be something other then a failure. I know how that feels. Everyday, people see me as the lonely little know-it-all geek that sits with the card players, The one everyone asks for answers to homework from. So hard I've tried to make friends, especially on the swim team since I'm a Captain but… only two or three of them are true friends. The others are merely acquaintances, semi-friends, except for Bobbi. She seems to hate me just for merely existing, I try to compliment her but she ignores me, and I don't compliment her all the time, just when she's worked hard. I think she sees me almost as a rival. I mean she been swimming since she was five and is the fastest long distance swimmer on the team, a state qualifier. Me, I've only been swimming for four years and I've gone from almost 8 minutes to a 5:43, almost 6 seconds slower then her. Why does she hate me?

Lloyd: Madison…

Me: Dammit Lloyd! Don't call me that! Call me by my penname!

Lloyd: Sorry Jen! You don't have to bite my head off though!

Me: I just need some time alone…

Lloyd:… Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.

Kratos' POV

I turned to look at Tiamatt as Dsanios disappeared into the distance. The woman was trembling as blood poured from the slash on her left wing and pooled at her feet. I noticed a faint glow in one of her arms but before the materia could activate completely, Tiamatt fell face first into the ground.

"Tiamatt!" I rushed to her side and picked her up so that she wasn't lying on the injured wing.

The Cetra's head in my lap, I examined her wing, noticing several large blood vessels had been severed, allowing the wound to bleed profusely. If the bleeding wasn't stopped, she'd bleed to death and her breathing was already shaky. I placed my hands over the torn membrane of her wing and chanted quietly in an attempt to heal the wound, if only slightly. The wound closed a little and the bleeding slowed. I knew Tiamatt had a first aid kit in her bag and carefully removed it from her shoulders. I found the kit and the bandages and wrapped the wing tight, stopping the bleeding completely.

"Whine!" I looked up from the woman whose head rested in my lap to see Noishe running towards us, Cloud flying overhead.

Mommy! The paragriff cried as he landed next to Tiamatt and nuzzled his head in her hand. The sorceress didn't respond and remain unconscious.

"Cloud, Tiamatt is severely injured. She needs to rest." I told the bird as he jumped lightly on her chest and looked at the wing I had just bound in bandages.

She'll be ok won't she? Cloud asked turning his sad beady eyes towards me.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But I'm afraid we can't move her." I could feel the pain in my heart as the woman I still hadn't truly admitted that I loved, lay injured and on the verge of death.

"Whine! Whine!" Noishe nuzzled my shoulder trying to reassure me.

"Noishe, please watch her as I go look for firewood." I told the protozoan, who laid down so that I could lean Tiamatt against his side. Cloud moved down to her lap where he curled up and looked up at her with concerned parakeet eyes. I stood up and gathered our gear near Noishe before I went in search of fuel for a fire.

"Kratos." I turned to see the dreaded face of Mithos Yggdrasil.

"Lord Yggdrasil, what brings you here?" I asked, my heart filling with fear that he would take Tiamatt now.

"Kratos, that woman, Tiamatt, what is she?" Yggdrasil looked concerned.

"You witnessed the fight against Dsanios?" Mithos nodded, waiting for an answer to his question. "I'm not quite sure on all the details but… she is not human or elf. She's not even half elven. She claims to be a being called a Cetra."

"A Cetra? What is that?" Yggdrasil asked.

"I'm not quite sure other then the fact that she said all humans evolved from Cetra and that the Cetra themselves are in tune with the very planet itself." I explained, dreading each word as the Cruxis angel's eyes brightened in interest.

"Surely her powers that she used in the fight are not the powers of a Cetra or whatever you called her." Mithos was clearly interested.

"Lord Yggdrasil, why do you want her?" I finally had to ask.

"Humph, don't you feel it, haven't you witnessed it. Her power, it's incredible. But there is something else, another power, I can sense it, that she doesn't use. One powerful enough that it might alter everything that I've worked so hard to create. Already her presence has brought on a string of strange events. Things that do not belong on either world have appeared suddenly, causing disturbances. It must stop." Mithos told me. "Besides, imagine if she joined Cruxis, how much she could aid in reviving Martel."

"Yggdrasil, please, not now. She is injured." I pleaded.

"Fine. I'll collect her at the Tower when Martel's new vessel arrives." Yggdrasil said and teleported in a small little flurry of feathers.

"At least she's safe for now but how much longer can I protect her without risking Lloyd too." I sighed and returned to look for fire fuel.

Kratos, hurry! She's shivering! Cloud's tiny voice rang through my head as I picked up an armful of wood and headed back to the small group.

_I've endangered all the worlds…_

"Tiamatt, what do you mean?" I asked the dragon as she stood before me.

_By saving you and bringing you into this world, I have opened a dimensional rift that refuses to close and continues to grow._

"What so wrong abut that?"

_The worlds are slowly fusing together._

"What? Like how?"

_Do you not understand? Already the Sleeping Forest sits to the north by the town known as Hima. A school from Gaia has also appeared to the south of your present location._

"What? But what will happen if this continues?"

_There are two possibilities. One, the dimensions will fuse gently and create a new world or worlds that live peacefully in the new dimension or…_

"Or all will be destroyed." I finished her sentence. The dragon nodded sadly. "How do we stop this?"

_There is a being in that dimension that created a powerful weapon. Find this weapon and use it to restore everything to its rightful place._

"What? But wouldn't that be like TC?"

_Yes but no, Time Compression, which started this event, is not strong enough, at least on its own to stop the rift. Find the weapon and the wielder and restore everything…_the dragon started to fade into the white abyss.

"Tiamatt, please, tell me where to find it?" I yelled but the dragon just grinned and faded away. I felt myself slip from the void and felt the soft warm fur of Noishe beside me.

Kratos stood nearby, tending to a fire as turned as Cloud gave a small cluck to get his attention.

"Tiamatt, you're awake!" the mercenary looked sincerely happy as he quickly crossed the small gap between us and sat beside me, smiling as he looked at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, confused by his behavior.

"Tia, I thought… you had lost so much blood, I wasn't sure if…" Kratos tried to explain.

"I understand." I smiled slightly but winced in pain as I tried to move.

"Don't move. Your wing was bad and needs to heal." Kratos warned, turning serious.

"Thank you. Um, Kratos, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About a full twenty four hours." The swordsman answered. "Now hold still. I need to rebandage your wing." I nodded and cringed slightly as he unwrapped the old bandages and put on fresh ones. "Sorry about that." He apologized as I let out a small yelp when he accidentally touched the wound.

"That's ok." I smiled though the wound still stung. "Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"Tiamatt, she came to me again." The mercenary's eyes widened in shock.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that be bringing me here, she endangered the worlds. She said things from both Earth and Gaia have appeared in this world. She said the only way to reverse it was to find a weapon that could restore everything to the way it should be." I told him as Cloud jumped onto my right shoulder and snuggled into my neck. I noticed that Kratos' eyes clouded over as he thought about something. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied snapping from his trance. "Luin is three days walk from here. Do you think you can stand?" I nodded and stood up on wobbly feet. "Maybe you should ride on Noishe?" Kratos suggested as I took a couple uneasy steps.

"I'll be fine." I said I concentrated on the dragon DNA in me so I could have a tail to help balance myself. "There!" I said as I took now steady steps as my dragon tail whipped around, keeping me balanced.

"Fine, but you better walk between me and Noishe." Kratos sighed as I flicked my tail carelessly and stood beside him.

I smiled at him but at that moment, Cloud decide to land on my shoulder and, though he only weighed a pound or two, was enough to unbalance me and I fell into Kratos. The mercenary caught me and I was left staring into his auburn eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were locked together in a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." Kratos smiled when we finally broke apart. I blushed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"And I love you." I told him, looking once more into him eyes.

Smiling, we took each others hand and began the journey to Luin.

Lloyd: (wide eyed in shock) Tiamatt…kissed Kratos!

Me: Yep! I knew people were waiting for that so I decided that was the perfect opportunity but poor Kratos, how is he going to be able to let Yggdrasil try to make her an angel of Cruxis? How will she react? Even I don't know cause I haven't wrote that far yet! In fact, in one or two more Regular chapters, I'll have to stop cause I have no more written but that's why I like having the flashback chapter for backup.

Lloyd: Wow, you don't even know whats gonna happen?

Me: Nope! Now please read and review! And Happy New Year!!! Remember, don't drink and drive! You might spill your drink!


	29. Back to School

Me: Woo Hoo! I finally made Tia and Kratos kiss in the last chapter, but now I want to add another twist that I never originally added into the story.

**Lloyd: huh? **

**Me: you remember what the real Tiamatt said don't you?**

**Lloyd: Not really.**

**Me: (sigh) Sis, plz don't kill me!**

**Lloyd: Sis? You have a sister?**

**Me: No, not really but we're such close friends that we consider the other a sister.**

**Lloyd: oh. But why would she kill you?**

**Me: Grr! Lloyd just say the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: Alright alright! Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.**

I smiled as I held Kratos' hand as we walked south. Noishe walked next to me to ensure I didn't lose my balance but after scolding Cloud for unbalancing me earlier, I remained upright with steady steps. Cloud now sat on Noishe's head, making kissy noises, as he was the one that initiated the kiss just a few hours ago.

"Shut it Cloud!" I told the bird but Cloud, being Cloud, just bobbed his head happily.

"Kisses!" The paragriff chirped loudly. I looked at Noishe and I swear, if he could smile then he was laughing his head off. I heard Kratos laugh beside me and knew my face was turning red in frustration and embarrassment.

**You know you liked it! **The bird smirked mentally.

"Shut up Cloud!" I couldn't believe it. The new Cloud was as maniacal as the only true friend I had on Gaia. Kayla would give me so much hell for that moment. Thank god she wasn't here.

"Tia, what is that?" Kratos asked, bringing my attention towards a large building right in the middle of the plains. "That wasn't there when we first went through here on the Fenrir."

"No it wasn't. It must be from that dimensional rift the real Tiamatt told me about." I replied, looking the building over and recognizing it sure enough as a school. "It's a school from Gaia but I don't recognize it. Come on lets go check it out!"

I tried to run, which I did manage to do though clumsily. Each time I was about to lose my balance, I flapped my good right wing, lifting my off the ground just enough to give me a second to regain balance. I imagine the sight was comical as I ran towards the building but I stopped suddenly when I noticed something odd. I looked at ground and noticed a clear difference in the grass that directly surrounded the school and the grass I was standing on.

"Tiamatt, you shouldn't run off like that." Kratos scolded, catching up with me. "You need to take it easy so you can heal."

"What are you, my father?" I smirked. Kratos sighed and then smiled. We both heard a bell ring from within the school and noticed a crowd of students move through the hallways as we looked through the windows.

"It looks like everyone in the building was also brought here." Kratos observed as I crossed the line that separated the grass of Slyvarant and Gaia. He looked at me in shock as I turned around, looking for my now nonexistent wings. "Tiamatt!"

"Kratos, I don't know what's going on but when I crossed the line I ceased looking like Tiamatt and returned to my form from Gaia but I still feel Tiamatt's memories." I said as I examined my outfit, which was my normal outfit that I wore in school.

My eyes where now hazel and my ash blonde hair was in a ponytail. I wore a navy blue sweatshirt that read Northside Otters in green and silver writing, boot cut blue jeans, black Vans tennis shoes, and my Naruto headband hung loosely around my neck. Everything remotely Tiamatt was gone except for her memories.

"Tiamatt what happened?" I looked up at Kratos to see he too, had cross the line and his appearance had changed. His auburn hair now hung in a messy hair cut, hanging over his now brown eyes. He now wore a dark purple T-shirt that showed his well-toned muscles, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Even his voice had changed just slightly, enough to make him sound like a teenager. "Tiamatt, why did we change?"

"I don't know but I feel like there is someone familiar here." I smiled at Kratos. He looked incredibly hot still and I just hoped that we wouldn't get any unwanted attention in the school. "One thing though, this is a school from Gaia. Calling you Kratos will get the attention of Tales fans so when they ask about your name just say your from Greece."

"Greece? Where is that?" Kratos asked.

"It's a country in my world where your name originated from. Now come on, lets go see if we can find that person!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the schools main entrance where a few shocked students where looking at the new landscape.

"Good morning Russell students!" A voice rang over the intercom, "There's a football game to tonight…" I lost interest in the rest of the announcement after hearing the woman in the intercom say Russell.

"Russell, this school is from Russell? But this couldn't be the one that Kayla goes to can it?" I asked myself. Shaking the thought out of my head, I pulled Kratos trough the hallways, not knowing exactly where I was going as I followed the feeling of familiarity.

"Come on Kay! Cheer up!" A man voice said nearby.

"Leave her along, she just lost her sister!" A female voice scolded.

"I…it's ok. He's just trying to help." Another female said sadly. "Let's just get to class." I watched the girl walk away from her friends and by not paying attention to what was in front of her, ran into a tall kid who glared at a the girl whose books fell on his feet.

"Hey watch it twerp!" the boy sneered.

Kayla ignored the jerk and bent down to pick up her books. The jerk took the silence badly and kicked her, sending her sprawling on the ground. Kayla glared at the boy and got to her feet to knock his lights out when a foot from no where landed directly in his crouch. The boy squeaked as he doubled over in pain, hands over his jewels.

"No one messes with my sis!" I yelled, glaring at jerk as he lumbered off to the nurse. Kayla looked at me, eyes wide in shock.

"Imoto!" She cried happily, hugging me tightly before releasing me as if I had the Ebola virus. "You're… suppose to be dead."

"Yeah, well I am but I'm not." I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tia, please, never do that again." Kratos begged me, obviously flinching from witnessing the attack. Kayla's eyes brightened as she saw Kratos but then filled with confusion once more.

"Did he just call you Tia, as in Tiamatt?" Kayla asked, turning to face me once more.

"Um, yeah. You see, it was her that saved me and I basically became her so he calls me Tiamatt." I explained. Kayla nodded but confusion still clouded her eyes. "Oh, and I don't care if you are my sister, he's mine. You touch and I kill you!" I growled.

"Ok imoto. I get it. He's off limits." Kayla laughed. "You know he looks kinda familiar. Kinda of like that guy from that game you showed me. What was his name? Chris, Kray, Kron,…"

"Me name is Kratos." Kratos told the girl. He looked annoyed at having his name guessed wrong.

"Kratos! Yeah that was it! Wait, are telling me he's…" Kayla went wide-eyed once more.

"Yeah sis, he's the real deal but we can't talk about it here. We better get back to Slyvarantian ground first." I nodded as I sent glare to a couple of girls who were goggling over Kratos.

"Fine, just lead the way!" Kayla's voice seemed sarcastic as she followed us out of the school. She froze once she saw the new landscape. "Imoto, I don't think we're in Iowa anymore."

"Kayla, we're not even on Gaia anymore. We're on Slyvarant." I explained walking towards the grass line. Kratos crossed first and returned to his normal appearance. I turned back to Kayla. "See! Now you need to think of how you see yourself and who you consider the other you. Lily, Owl, Ash, someone. Once you have that in your mind then cross the line."

"What? Why?" Kayla asked. Sighing, I walked across the line and returned to being Tiamatt. "Tiamatt? Then I guess you're not lying." She gasped. "Well you already know I've always seen Ash as my other self so I guess I'll be her." Kayla took a step towards the line.

"Wait! Make sure you see her with a human form too!" I cried, making her pause.

"I know! Just let me cross already!" Kayla cried impatiently. Sighing, Kayla crossed the line and reappeared as a woman about Tiamatt's height with short black hair that was just long enough to be in a ponytail, which it was, silver strands of hair framed her face. She wore a black strapless top with blue jeans and black shoes. Her eyes shone a bright yellow. "So how do you like it, Imoto?"

"You going for a Goth look?" I joked, knowing full well that Ash was a black dragon so she would probably wear black clothes. Kayla reached over and smacked the side of my head. "Ow! You know I was joking!" I cried.

"I know! I just felt like hitting you!" she grinned. "Dammit! I forgot to give her a weapon!" I sighed and pulled the Rotator out of my bag. Pressing several buttons, a variety of weapons appeared. I noticed, however, that Squall's Gunblade, Riona's crossbow, Aeris' staff, and the original Buster Sword were all missing. I saw Kayla eye all the weapons but her eyes widened as she saw one in particular. "Oh! A gun! My likey!"

"Kayla, that is Punishment. It belonged to Vincent Valentine." I explained as she picked the gun up.

"What you mean that emo guy in the red cape from AC?" Kayla asked as she aimed the weapon towards the open plain.

"I never knew you carried so many weapons." Kratos gasped as he examined each one individually.

"Yes and now that you have a weapon, I must return all these back into the Rotator." I sighed, handing Kayla the holster for Punishment. Kratos looked disappointed in having to let Seifer's Gunblade return to the protection of the Rotator but didn't complain.

"Whine!" Noishe ran up to us and cocked his head as he examined Kayla. "Whine?"

**Who is that? **Cloud asked as he flew over and landed on Kratos' shoulder.

"Oh my! Is that Cloud?" Kayla cried and plucked the bird from Kratos' shoulder. Holding the bird in her arms, she pet him lovingly.

"Yes that is Cloud. As you can see, he went through some changes too." I laughed as the griff clucked happily. "And that is Noishe." Noishe barked happily, wagging his tail as Kayla pat his head.

"Tia, it's starting to get late. We should make camp." Kratos suggested.

"Ok. Hey Kay! Why don't you cook tonight?" I nodded happily.

"What? But I just got here!" She complained.

"Oh come on! You're such a good cook and you can make something out of nothing!" I encouraged her.

"Fine Imoto!" Kayla sighed, finally giving in.

"I'll get some fire wood while you girls catch up." Kratos laughed and went on search of firewood. Once Kratos was out of sight, Kayla turned to me, her normal maniacal look in her eyes.

"So have you kissed him yet?" She smirked. I blushed, looking down at Cloud who decided to curl up in my lap. "You liked it didn't you?" I turned another shade of red. "I knew it. So have you two…"

"Kayla! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I screamed at her. Kayla grinned evilly as she planned more ways to torture me. This was gonna be a long journey with her around.

Me: (sigh) I can't believe I put Sis in there but I thought it would add another twist so…yeah.

**Lloyd: You don't make any sense.**

**Me: I know. That's my purpose in life, to confuse people. Read and review!**


	30. Flashback part 6

Me: Ok, to know how my sis thinks, you should read her reviews she left for the story. Smartgal2007. She is not right in the mind but neither am I, but I'm just crazy not perverted. Anyways, enjoy the flashback!

Lloyd: (sigh) That was short. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt and the Oblivion Blade.

Tiamatt stood atop the mountain, looking down at the Midgar marsh where the giant serpent known as the Midgar Zaloom prowled the swampland. To the east of the marsh was prairie and a small establishment called the Chocobo Ranch. She stood as a dragon, using the sharp eyesight to search for Sephiroth, who was rumored to be in this area. It had been nearly a week since she had left Cloud and the others at Midgar and was actually enjoying her newfound freedom.

She heard the sharp scream of a Zaloom and looked down at the marsh. A flash of silver met her eyes and she opened her wings to glide down to where to giant serpent was now spiked to a tree. Returning to her human form, Tiamatt drew her sword, not sure of the murder of the snake was still around, and not wanting to risk being caught unprepared by another Zaloom. She could see a small cave opening to just ahead of her, leading to Fort Condor. She searched the area surrounding the cave but found no one, though Sephiroth's scent mingled with the scent of blood.

"Tiamatt!" The Cetra turned, sword ready, to face Cloud and the others. "What are you doing?"

"Humph. I simply heard the scream of the Zaloom and thought it might lead to Sephiroth." Tiamatt replied coldly, lowering her sword.

'You're looking for him too?" Aeris asked, a metal staff in her hand.

"Yes." The ex-Turk replied simply.

"You should join us then." Red XIII suggested.

"No. I'm afraid that though we search for the same person, we have different overall plans." Tiamatt shook her head.

"Tiamatt, do you really think there is hope?" Tifa asked sadly. The others in the group looked confused.

"I'm not sure. But he never gave up hope that I would return to him one day and I'll never give up hope that he can be saved." Tiamatt answered, eyes clouding over.

"You sound as if you…" Barret started, looking at the woman with curiosity.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tiamatt turned away from the group and walked into the cave. "Farewell."

"What's up with her?" Barret asked, wondering why Tiamatt had walked off so suddenly.

"Barret, she still has hope that she can save Sephiroth from the dark path he has taken." Aeris explained.

"But she sounded as if she loved the freak." Barret said.

"She did and I think she still does. It's because we want to kill him that she won't travel with us." Tifa told the large man.

"I… think I remember that." Cloud mumbled to himself. "Lets get going."

"I still can't believe that Sephiroth did that to a Zaloom." Red stammered as he gazed at the giant serpent before following Cloud and the others into the cave where they encountered the Turks.

Tiamatt ran through the forest to the northwest of Fort Condor, feeling the wind and the leaves slide over her fur as she ran as a wolf. She could still smell him, and he was leading her to Junon Harbor. Night soon fell and she made camp, noting to herself that Cloud and the others would be just behind her.

Morning soon came and Tiamatt could hear the sounds of battle coming from Fort Condor and decided to investigate. Flying high above the battle, Tiamatt noticed Cloud and the others commanding a group of soldiers in order to protect the Condor and its nest that sat on top of the Mako reactor. Not able to resist the fun of a battle, Tiamatt dropped down upon a group of Shinra soldier, sword in hand.

"Dragon's flame!" Tiamatt swung her sword in a wide circle, flames erupting from the blade as she executed the Limit Break. Where the group of soldiers stood now laid a pile of scorched flesh, a gruesome sight in any battle. She turned to face another soldier, who raised a machine gun at her and began to fire round after round. She blocked the bullets with her sword and swung at the soldier, cleanly removing his head from his shoulders. Looking at the small group she had massacred, Tiamatt spread her wings, leaving the battlefield without anyone noticing as the battle raged. However, her help was not unnoticed. As the men stationed at Fort Condor cleaned up the battlefield, they came upon the burnt bodies of the Shinra soldiers and were greatly puzzled.

Tiamatt landed in a forest to the north of the Mako Reactor and sighed as she pulled in her wings. The battle had been fun but it could have put her at risk of capture, something she couldn't afford. Tiamatt walked through the forest, heading towards Junon but stopped as an unfamiliar scent caught her attention.

Something rushed behind her, running from bush to bush as it examined its target, Tiamatt's Materia. Suddenly, a young girl rushed at Tiamatt, a shuriken in her hand. She wore a green short sleeve shirt and white shorts; an arm guard was on her left arm. She had short dark hair and grin eyes that where looking at Tiamatt's bag that held spare Materia. Tiamatt expecting the attack, simply moved out of the path of the ninja and stuck a leg out, tripping the Materia Hunter.

"You weren't suppose to do that!" the shinobi yelled, jumping to her feet, wiping dirt off her face.

"So I was just suppose to stand there and let you rob me." Tiamatt replied glaring at the girl.

"Grr! I'll have you know that I am Yuffie Kisaragi, a world renowned Materia Hunter!" The teenager yelled.

"Oh really. Yuffie, is it? I hate to burst your bubble but I have no time to play with you so why don't you go continue your little game somewhere else as I go my own way." Tiamatt said coldly, showing no emotion other then boredom.

"Grr! I'm not a kid you know! I'm sixteen!" Yuffie growled.

"You sure act like a kid. Now please, I must get to Junon immediately." Tiamatt glared and began to walk away.

"Fine! I don't want materia from a stuck up bitch like you anyway!" Yuffie yelled. Tiamatt paused and looked back at the ninja, eye twitching.

"Never call me a bitch." Tiamatt growled

"Humph, then stop acting like one!" Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted her lips in a very childlike way. Before the materia hunter knew it, she was up in the air, being held by the collar of her shirt.

"I am not one that you want to get mad." Tiamatt snarled and then dropped Yuffie back onto the ground before walking away. Yuffie watched the strange woman walk away before grinning and pulling out a small bag.

"She should be more careful where she keeps her materia!" Yuffie giggled, opening the pouch. "Damn bitch!" Yuffie cried as she dumped the bag out to reveal not materia but rocks.

Tiamatt gave a small smirk as she heard Yuffie curse loudly. With a sigh, Tiamatt returned to a wolf form and ran towards Junon, stopping only to rest and to eat. Two more days and Tiamatt finally reached Junon, where a celebration was being held in honor of Rufus Shinra. Knowing that a ship was docked near by heading for Costa de Sol, Tiamatt stole a Shinra uniform and snuck on board.

She noticed several familiar face and scents as she patrolled the deck of the ship. Tifa was up top, pretending to catch that everyone was doing what he or she was supposed to. Barret was trying to listen in on Rufus and Heideggiers conversation. Red was patrolling the small upper deck on unsteady hind legs. Cloud and Aeris where searching the cargo hold. As Tiamatt walked down stair to investigate the cargo hold herself, she ran into a seasick Yuffie.

"You…what … are you…doing…here?" She asked, looking green.

"That is none of your business." Tiamatt answered coldly and moved past the ninja to find the room she had wanted to investigate blocked by a guard.

"I was told by President Shinra to check the cargo hold." Tiamatt tried to tell the guard.

"I'm sorry but I was told to not let anyone in this room." The guard replied, shaking his head.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get in trouble for any missing cargo." Tiamatt shrugged. She watched as the guard sighed and gave in, giving her access to the room. Immediately, Tiamatt could feel the presence of Jenova and of Sephiroth. Something wasn't right.

Sephiroth appeared suddenly, Masamune in hand and ruthlessly attacked the Shinra employees. He turned towards Tiamatt, eyes flickering slightly in recognition.

"Hello Tiamatt." Sephiroth grinned with cat like eyes, Masamune still in his hand.

Me: Haha! Cliffhanger! I love them! Like I love chocolate! Haha! I feel like singing!

Lloyd: Please excuse her but as she was writing this, she was eating a bag of Hershey Kisses and has apparently lost her mind.

Me: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come 

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether   
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come 

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Oh I love High School Musical! Oh, hehe! World of Piano! Yeah! FF battle music!

Lloyd: Um… sorry about that. She's on a bad sugar rush and well, she now quiet but she's taping out the song so I guess read and review at your own risk.

Me: Oh now its One Winged Angel! Yeah! I likey Ac version of Seph's song! Its sooooo cool! Hehe!

Lloyd: Please help!


	31. A Night at Camp

Me: No no no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!

**Lloyd: she's still on a sugar rush but she insisted on another chapter so (sigh) she's writing another chapter today.**

**Me: "It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!"**

**Lloyd: Told you, sugar rush.**

**Me: oh, I found "Let's get it started" on my MP3 player!**

**Lloyd: oh no! **

**Me: "everybody, everybody! Getting' to it, getting' stupid! Let's get it started In here!"**

**Lloyd: Um…ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Kayla's character.**

"Kayla! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I yelled at the dark haired girl who sat in front of me, a maniacal look in her eyes.

"Oh but that wouldn't be like me now would it!" She grinned. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"You're just jealous!" I smirked. Kayla looked shocked and looked down at her lap.

"I am not." She replied, not looking up.

"Kayla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Kayla still wouldn't look at me. "I'm sure theres someone out there for you." I said trying to cheer my best friend up.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up and giving me a small smile. I nodded and Kayla smile got a little bigger. "thanks Imoto."

"You really can't call me little sister anymore." I joked. "I'm older then you now."

"You think I care! You'll always be Imoto to me!" the dragoness smirked, pushing me, causing me to fall onto my injured left wing and scream in pain. "Imoto! I'm sorry. I forgot! I didn't mean to!" Kayla apologized as Kratos rushed back, alerted by my cry.

"I know." I answered through clinched teeth. "Just by a little more careful sis."

"Tiamatt are you ok?" Kratos asked, already beginning to examine my wing for further injury.

"I'm fine. It just hurts." I said, feeling the pain ease away as he used First Aid.

"I'm sorry." Kayla muttered again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You don't know your own strength yet and never really knew about the injury anyways." I smiled at her and could tell she was relieved. She then looked in interest as Kratos continued casting First Aid.

"That has to be time consuming to cast spells like that." The dragoness commented.

"It can be, but the more practice you have with a spell, the fast you can use it." Kratos explained as he changed the bandages and sat beside me. "I guess we'll go without a fire tonight." He sighed, seeing that he had only gathered a couple pieces of wood.

"No we won't!" Kayla leapt to her feet. "I'll go find more wood to make up for hurting sis ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Kayla ran off in search of firewood.

"She is strange." Kratos muttered to himself.

"Yeah she is. But didn't you consider me strange at first?" I agreed, leaning against him. "I missed her though. She was my only real friend back home. More of a sister then anything."

"What is she? I remember you saying to have a human form." Kratos asked, carefully putting an arm around me.

"She's a dragon. Basically one like from Tiamatt's world since those one can also take a human form." I explained, starting to feel drowsy as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Tiamatt, are you also a dragon?" Kratos asked me. I sat up quick, shocked from his question.

"No not really. What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"Your wings, they're dragon wings so you'd have to be at least part dragon correct?" Kratos replied.

"It's from the experiments." I said sadly. "Hojo injected me with Dragon DNA to see if it would cause a mutation after I was recaptured." I could feel the tears form from the painful memory. "I have never been in so much pain as that except when my heart broke the night Sephiroth betrayed the world." Kratos' eyed glazed over again like they always did when he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, wrapping his arms around me. I welcomed the embrace but couldn't help but wonder what the mercenary was thinking.

"Awww! You two look so cute!" Kayla chirped at the sight, bringing in an arm full of wood. Cloud took this as his cue to start making kissy noises again but stopped after I glared at him. "You two are no fun. You go through such a touching little conversation and all you do is hug."

"Shut it Kayla!" I glared at her. She just giggled and began to work on the fire. In no time, the camp was filled with the scent of Kayla's delicious cooking.

"So? How do you like it?" Kayla asked after we had taken over first bites.

"Awesome as always!" I grinned, taking another bite.

"I think you've given Genis some competition." Kratos agreed.

"Thought you'd like it! You can't even taste the tomatoes in it!" Kayla grinned. Kratos put his fork down and looked at the plate on his lap.

"Tomatoes?" he asked, turning his gaze towards Kayla.

"Yeah! I always use them!" Kayla answered cheerfully. Kratos didn't look to pleased and pushed the plate away.

"I think I'm full." He said simply. Kayla and I laughed.

"I forgot you and Lloyd don't like tomatoes." I laughed again, finishing off my plate and taking Kratos' "Anyways, I'll finish yours since you don't want it. Be the way, Kayla, what is this?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged, "I just mixed together a bunch of stuff I thought looked good." I couldn't repress another laugh. "I'll try not to add tomatoes next time ok Kratos?" His eyes brightened and he nodded.

"That would be greatly appreciated." He said. Kayla laughed, taking the plates to clean them. Kratos sighed, pulling out his sword to clean it.

"Kratos, what's been on your mind lately?" I asked suddenly. The swordsman paused from wiping his blade down and looked at me.

"Nothing." He lied, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's been times when you've seemed really nervous. I was just wondering what was going on? I mean, its not like you to seem nervous." I explained.

"I've just had a lot of things on my mind." He replied, returning to polishing the blade as Kayla sat down beside me.

"Like what Kratos? You know you can tell me anything." I smiled, hoping he'd give in.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's kind of a sensitive subject to me. Like Tiamatt's past is to you." Kratos explained. "I hope you understand."

"Yeah I understand." I said and let the subject go and looked at Kayla. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Oh nothing. Just thinking over today I mean, this morning I was on Ear-"

"Gaia" I corrected.

"Right, Gaia, whatever. Well I was in Iowa, dying in Physics like always and then the next thing I know, you return from the dead and show me that my school has been teleported into a video game dimension. It's a lot to take in." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I agreed. I heard Kratos return his sword to it scabbard and saw him walk a little distance away in order to keep watch. "We better get some sleep. Kratos will wake us in the morning to leave for Luin."

"Alright. Hey Imoto?" She asked. I turned back towards her. "I'm happy you found someone and I am jealous but do you truly think there is someone for me?"

"Of course! If the Nightmare of FF7 can find someone to love him then there is certainly someone for you." I smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe you called Sephiroth the Nightmare!" Kayla grinned. I merely blinked before laughing out loud. After talking for a little longer, both of us were soon asleep, waiting for the next day.

**Me: All around the country and coast to coast!**

**People always ask "What do you like most?"**

**I don't wanna brag, I don't wanna boast**

**I always tell them, I like toast!**

**Yeah Toast! Yeah Toast!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) as you can see, she is still on her sugar rush.**

**Me: It never calls me, when I'm down, love never wanted me, but I took it anyways!**

**Lloyd: how does she go from Bob and Tom to Fallout Boy?**

Me: I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-

**Lloyd: Shoot me now! Please!**

**Me: When I was a young boy, **

**My father took me into the city **

**To see a marching band. **

**He said, "Son when you grow up, **

**will you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?"**

**He said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers,**

**the plans that they have made?" **

**Because one day I leave you, **

**A phantom to lead you in the summer, **

**To join the black parade." **

**  
Lloyd: Wait a second! (grabs bag of Hershey kisses) You be good and I'll give you back your candy!**

**Me: (whimpers) Me want candy! Me have chocolate!**

**Lloyd: Tell the people to review then!**

**Me: Ok, review damn you!**

**Lloyd: Be nice!**

**Me: (pouts) fine, please review! Go give me candy! (snatches bag and goes into corner and begins to coo in an almost perfect imitation of Smeagle for LoTR) My precious! My precious!**

**Lloyd: I think I'm gonna call for some help for her so just do what she said and please review!**


	32. Just For Kayla's Sake

Me: Damn! Kayla just demanded having Vincent or sane Sephiroth and the Masamune since I put her in the story. (sigh) I guess she can have Vincent since Tiamatt has Sephiroth but how can I make a relationship between the two? Should I somehow bring him into the story or what? I don't know! Damn you Kayla for complicating things! I was thinking of a good pairing too.(sigh) I guess since she is my sis I can alter some stuff for me but she owes me big(LIKE GETTING MY DAMN NARUTO DVDS TO ME!!! I GAVE YOU THE MONEY FOR THEM AGES AGO AND I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN THEM! )

**Lloyd: You have issues.**

**Me: Kayla already said that.**

**Lloyd: Oh, well you still have issues.**

**Me: (glares) Just say the damn disclaimer! (mutters to self) Damn Kayla gotta ruin my mood! Just when I was thinking of updating Final Destiny!**

**Lloyd: at least she doesn't have the sugar high any more. (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Kayla's character.**

"Hey Kratos! Wanna see something funny?" Kayla asked as she stood over my sleeping form. Kratos looked skeptical as Kayla wore an evil grin. Kayla leaned down and whispered something into my ear. "Kratos."

"He so hot." I mumbled in my sleep. "I claim him." Kayla snickered as more ideas came into her twisted head.

"Fine, I claim Vincent." She said triumphantly.

"You can have anyone as long as it's not Kratos." I muttered, still asleep. Kratos couldn't help but smile a little as Kayla continued to play with my sleep talking.

"She always had a fascination with you. Easy to see that eh?" Kayla laughed and then whispered something into my ear that even Kratos couldn't hear.

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourself sis." I growled, still in a dream.

"Oh but imagine the fun!" Kayla said cheerfully. She grinned as a small smile crossed my face before I screamed at her.

"Quit trying to taint my mind!"

"But it's so much fun!" Kayla grinned as more ideas popped into her head.

"What are you telling her?" Kratos asked, greatly amused by the scene.

"Oh just trying to turn her mind to mush!" Kayla grinned.

"She reminds me of Theth'Ella's Chosen." Kratos muttered to himself.

"Hey sis, you think you can bring Vincent into this world?" the dragoness asked me as I continued to sleep.

"Can't. He's in the Lifestream." I muttered.

"But you're Tiamatt! Just alter the entire space time continuum to bring him back to life!" Kayla whined. Kratos' eyes widened and shock and he finally decided to stop the sleep conversation. Grabbing a canteen of water, he dumped it on my face, causing me to sit straight up.

"What's going on?" I stammered, water dripping from my hair.

"Kratos, why did you have to do that? I was about to get Vincent!" Kayla yelled.

"What! You were trying to make me do Time Compression in my sleep! You know how dangerous that could be!" I screamed at her.

"But he's so hot!" Kayla pouted. I sighed, knowing that I would lose the argument.

"Kayla, I can try to bring him here but it doesn't mean he'll fall in love with you and it might not even work." I explained.

"I don't care! You got what you wanted so why can't I get what I want?" the dragoness replied.

"Tia, what is Time Compression?" Kratos asked.

"It's a powerful magic that is forbidden in my world but the real Tiamatt used it to save me, causing the current dimension rift. It bends the very fabric of space time and if in the wrong hands can lead to the compression and destruction of the entire universe and the dimensions." I explained.

"Just like the Eternal Sword," Kratos muttered to himself.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing." Kratos said, turning back towards me to see I had disappeared. "Tiamatt?"

I was basically floating in the white void known as the fabric of space-time. By plucking just a few strands of this fabric, I could access the rift that would allow me access to Earth's Lifestream. However, as I felt the familiar energy surround me, I could also feel the presence of someone observing my action. I turned around in the void and thought I saw a sword but it disappeared. I shrugged as I entered the Lifestream of home.

"Tiamatt, what are…you are not Tiamatt." The voice it was Cloud's.

"How could there be two of me?" the real Tiamatt said.

"Why have you come here? Why have you used Time Compression?" the sorceress Edea asked.

"I have come for a friend. She wishes to meet Vincent." I explained.

"Why does she wish to meet me?" Vincent asked in his normal cold voice.

"To tell you the truth, she kinda has a crush on you." I said, kind of embarrassed.

"Humph, fine. I will meet this girl." Vincent replied. I felt his energy combine with my own.

"Thank you." I said, saying farewell to the friend of that world.

I plucked the fabric of space-time once again and reappeared to see a shocked Kratos and an excited Kayla.

"I can't believe you did it!" Kayla cried happily as she looked at the man who stood at my side.

"Why does she have Punishment?" Vincent asked, glaring at the girl who had his beloved gun strapped to her thigh.

"Imoto gave it to me till I get my own weapon!" Kayla smirked, patting the gun proudly.

"May I please have my weapon back?" Vincent asked, holding out his human hand for the gun.

"On one condition." Kayla was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no! Kayla don't!" I begged my sister.

"And what is it?" Vincent asked, noting the nervousness in my voice but still keeping his cool demeanor.

"You gotta be my boyfriend!" Kayla cried happily, the twisted wheels in her head turning rapidly. I stood horrified that Kayla had just said that and noticed Vincent's eye twitch.

"Humph, that's not the way to get a man to like you Kayla." Kratos stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah! And how do you get a guy to like ya?! Imoto has her ways and I have mine so just watch and learn!" Kayla snapped, sticking her tongue out at the swordsman.

"Humph, so you've opened your heart to someone once again have you." Vincent remarked. I blushed, clutching Kratos' arm tightly.

"Hey! Hello! Do you want your gun back or not!" Kayla yelled, waving the weapon in front of the ex-Turk. Vincent snatched Punishment from the girl and placed it in the holster on his leg. "Hey!"

"I guess if Tiamatt can learn to love someone else, then I to can let go of the past." Vincent sighed.

"Wait, does this mean that?" Kayla asked, eyes brightening.

"Yes, but let's take it slow. We have only just met each other." Vincent said. "But I do find you attractive."

"Thank you!" Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, I'm guessing French kissed him by his shocked expression as he pried the woman off of him.

"I said to take it slow." Vincent scolded the dragoness. Kayla looked disappointed but then remembered she needed a new weapon.

"Imoto, give me a sword!"

"What! But…" I stammered.

"…" Vincent watched as his new commitment pestered me for the Masamune.

"Kayla, the Masamune can only be used by the most skilled of swordsmen. How about Kadaj's sword?" I suggested. Vincent's eyes flickered slightly as he remembered his encounters with the Remnant in the city of Edge.

"Tia, are you sure she can handle a sword?" Kratos asked as I pulled out the Rotator.

"Do you wanna listen to her complain for the rest of the journey?" I asked him. Kratos shook his head and I handed the dual bladed sword to Kayla. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she drew the sword and examined the twin blades that ran parallel to each other.

"Thank you Imoto!" She cried happily, wrapping her arms around me, causing me to flinch as she accidentally hit my injured wing. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I just…" I didn't finish the sentence as I lost consciousness, my energy drained from using Time Compression. As I fell, Kratos caught me and he whistled to Noishe.

"I've never seen her so happy." Vincent commented as Kratos sat me down on Noishe.

"Then you've obviously never seen her on a sugar rush." Kayla snickered, grabbing the man's arm.

"I believe you are talking about two different people." Kratos said as Cloud flew over to Vincent and landed on his shoulder, examining the stranger.

"Hello!" Cloud chirped happily.

"Hello." Vincent replied, examining the strange griffin on his shoulder.

"Good bird Cloud!" the griff said, trying to tell the man his name.

"Cloud? Is that your name? Are you named after Strife or after the sky blue patch on your chest?" Vincent asked.

"Suckup!" Cloud cried and flew over to Kratos as Vincent just blinked in surprise. Kayla was laughing hard, clutching her side as Kratos scratched the bird's head.

"I never was good with animals." Vincent sighed.

"It's ok Vince. He does that to everyone, even Imoto." Kayla grinned.

"If you two are done, I would like to get to Luin soon." Kratos interupted.

"Hey, Krats! Will Imoto be ok?" Kayla asked. The mercenary turned towards her, eye twitching.

"My name is Kratos." The swordsman growled. Kayla gulped nervously and grasped Vincent's arm tightly, causing the gunman to sigh.

"We are not from this world. I believe it would be wise to listen to him." Vincent told the woman who was stuck to his arm.

"Ok. Sorry Kratos." Kayla said. Kratos sighed and began walking, Noishe at his side caring me. Kayla and Vincent walked behind him, Vincent looking uncomfortable, as the dragoness still hadn't released his arm.

"What have I let Tiamatt drag me into?" Vincent asked himself as they walked across the plains, south towards Luin.

**Me: There sis! You happy now! You got Vincent and a cool sword so now you can't complain! Anyways, sorry about this chapter but hey, it just adds another twist! Read and review!**


	33. A New Couple, A New Journey

Me: (sigh) I wrote the last chapter so Kayla would stop chewing me out but she hasn't responded so I don't know. (sigh)

**Lloyd: do you just want to get the chapter done?**

**Me: yeah, I just want to get it done cause I wanna get a couple chapters of Final Destiny up before I go to work so yeah.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, and Kayla's character.**

I awoke on Noishe's back, still feeling slightly drained from using Time Compression. Kratos walked beside Noishe with Cloud on his shoulder. Kayla and Vincent were a little ways back, talking quietly with each other.

**Mommy! You're awake! **Cloud chirped happily. Kratos turned and looked at me, smiling as he stopped.

"Noishe, she's awake now. Thank you." Kratos said rubbing the protozoan's head as I stood up and stretched, extending my wings to their full extent, about 12 feet of total wingspan. "Time Compression must take a lot of energy."

"Of course. It's a powerful magic and I should have been more careful." I nodded, folding my wings back comfortably. I glanced back at Vincent and Kayla and noticed she was no longer clinging to him like before. Instead, they seemed to be in a conversation, no doubt talking about their lives. "Looks like they're getting along better."

"Yeah. I admire Vincent. I don't think I could put up with her." Kratos sighed, flinching as I punched his arm.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" I scolded the swordsman. I looked at the horizon and could see Luin in the distance. But something wasn't right. Wasn't Luin supposed to be attacked by the… "Kratos, Luin is under attack!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking to the south at the city.

"Kratos, if Imoto says that Luin or whatever is under attack then believe her. She, unlike me, has played Tales." Kayla told Kratos, Vincent at her side.

"Kayla! You haven't even played Final Fantasy and but when you saw Vincent in Advent Children you thought he was hot and you didn't even know anything about him!" I scolded my sister.

"Humph!" She pouted. Vincent sighed at his commitments childlike actions.

"What have you drug me into?" Vincent asked.

"Hey! Come on! You need to lighten up and let go of the past! What was done is done! You can not fix the past." I told the gunman.

"If I recall, did you not try to save Sephiroth from his fate." Vincent replied. I looked down at my feet.

"Yes, but I did not succeed. In trying to save that one man from becoming to terror of the world, I put the world in a predicament it could not avoid. Shinra was not stopped and the planet died from the Lifestream being processed into Mako." I said sadly. "It just proves my point that the past can not be tampered with."

"You used to be a lot like me, not able to let go of the past, clinging forever on a love long lost." Vincent added.

"Hey are me and Kratos not here anymore or what?" Kayla waved her hand in front of my face.

"You know, if anyone can get you to let go of Lucieria, sis can." I grinned, looking at Kayla.

"Tiamatt, we can't reach Luin till tomorrow." Kratos informed me.

"Alright. Let's set up camp then." I said, setting my gear on the ground.

"Tiamatt, you need to rest to heal that wing." Kratos warned.

'Have you not figured it out yet? I heal fast because of Jenova and because of the Cure materia in my arm." I smirked, pulling my left wing in front of me so that I could remove the bandages and show him that the wound was indeed mostly healed.

"I just want you to be careful. With Dsanios in Sylvarant, we can't take any chances." Kratos sighed.

"Dsanios! That Remnant from the Junon reactor?" Vincent asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah. He got through the dimensional rift when Tiamatt brought me here." I nodded, knowing we both feared his live Jenova cells being released in this untainted world, a world unprepared for her power.

"Dsanios? Whose that?" Kayla asked, obviously not knowing who we were talking about.

"I'll tell ya later. Why don't you two get dinner ready while me and Kratos go look for more fire wood." I suggested.

"Ok Imoto." Kayla agreed the little wheels in her head twisting as her eyes gave off the all to familiar maniacal glint.

"Come on Kratos." I sighed, not wanting to know what the twisted dragoness was thinking.

"I don't trust Kayla alone with him." Kratos said as we started the search of fuel.

"Don't worry, Vincent can handle himself." I sighed, hoping that he wasn't falling for Kayla too fast, if at all. I looked up suddenly as a strong gust of wind brought the scent of smoke to my nose. "Dammit! Luin is being attacked now!"

"There's nothing we can do." Kratos said sadly. "Once we find the others, I suspect that Lloyd all want to attack the Desian ranch up north." _Up north, didn't Tiamatt say there was something up north?_

"The Sleeping Forest." I muttered, remembering what Tiamatt had told me.

"What?" Kratos asked, confused by my words.

"Tiamatt told me that the Sleeping Forest had appeared in the north near the ranch. If the forest is there then surely the Forbidden City is there too." I explained.

"Wait. Are you saying that something from Tiamatt's world is also here?" Kratos pondered.

"Yeah, and its not just some random no where place either. The Forbidden City is the home of the Cetra. The Lifestream's presence is especially strong there, but…" I told him, trailing off.

"What is it?"

"The Sleeping Forest protects the city. Unless you are Cetran or possess the Lunar Harp, you will never leave that forest, especially with Kjata once again protecting the forest itself." I continued.

"I hate to say this but I'm confused." Kratos said, shaking his head. I laughed, and gathered a couple pieces of deadwood in my arms.

"I think we have enough wood for tonight. Let's get back to camp." I smiled walking back towards camp. "Oh my…" I dropped the arm full of firewood, it all landed on my feet causing me to cuss loudly. Vincent and Kayla pulled away from each other, each looking very red.

"I thought you said we had nothing to worry about." Kratos teased as set the wood he had gathered down to help me pick up mine.

"How much did you see?" Vincent growled.

"All I saw was you two kissing." I blinked, surprised the event.

"Vince! It wasn't that big of a deal." Kayla cried as the gunman continued to glare at me.

"Kayla, that was a monstrous world changing event for Vincent." I laughed, Vincent still glaring, hoping that I would shut up about the subject. "Ok I'll be quiet about! Feel better now?"

"Tiamatt." Kratos stood behind me.

"Wha-" I turned around to face him to only to have him wrap his arms around me and kiss me.

"Try not to be so jealous." Kratos grinned as he released me from his arms and I just stood in shock.

"Aw! They're so cute together!" Kayla teased.

"Kayla! Shut up!" I screamed, snapping from the trance and charging at the dragoness, tackling her to the ground.

"Should we stop it?" Vincent asked as both he and Kratos watched me and Kayla wrestle on the ground.

"I don't think so." Kratos replied as Kayla through me off of her and leapt at me. "I think they just need to get it out of their systems."

"Humph." Vincent watched us roll on the ground, now wrestling just for the fun of it as he thought back to the moment he and Kayla had just shared.

Finally, exhausted and covered in dirt, Kayla and I stopped. We glared at each other for a moment before we both started laughing. Vincent and Kratos, who sat a little distance away, shook their heads, wondering how we could act the way we do.

"You liked it didn't you?" I teased, doing the same thing to her as she did for me.

"You bet!" She grinned, wiping dirt from her face. We both laughed as the boys looked completely confused.

Soon everything had quieted down and Vincent and Kayla slept peacefully as Kratos and I kept watch together. He smiled as he looked at me but suddenly went deep into thought. _I wish he would quit doing that?_ Sighing, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment.

In the morning, we packed camp and as we neared Luin, I came up with an idea.

"Hey Kayla, Vince! What do you two think of investigating the distrubances from the rift?"

"Huh? Like what?" Kayla blinked.

"You know how your school came into Sylvarant? Well I want you two to travel together and find all the places and items that have been dragged here." I asked.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea since we are both from the other worlds." Vincent agreed, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yeah!" Kayla grinned. "We can do that! Where should we meet up though?" I paused and thought for a moment before coming up with a good idea.

"Hey Vince, you still have the Lunar Harp?" I asked. The gunman nodded. "Good, when you guys have done what you can, I want you to head for the Forbidden City to the north."

"The Forbidden City has been pulled into this world?" Vincent asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there once the Journey of Regeneration is complete." I nodded.

"Hmm, Journey of Regeneration? What is that?" Vincent asked. I forgot that I didn't tell either Kayla nor Vincent about the journey.

"The Chosen is to go on a journey to unlock the seals in order to return mana to the world." Kratos explained, returning to his serious tone.

"Interesting." Vincent muttered to himself. "Kayla, let get going. The sooner we start the sooner we can return to the group."

"Ok. Bye Imoto!" Kayla waved, walking away with Vincent at her side.

"That was a good idea." Kratos commented.

"Yeah, I tend to have one every now and then." I joked causing the mercenary to smile and pull me into another kiss. "Now lets go see what the damage was to Luin." I said after we broke apart.

"I suspect that Lloyd and the others might have reached Luin by now too if they did not waste time by searching for us." Kratos added, serious once again.

"Yeah, lets go see." I wasn't looking forward to seeing the ruined city but with Sheena injured in the middle of town, we couldn't just abandon her. Hopefully Kratos was right, and the others were there too.

Me: Well, that was one of my longer chapters. I have to admit, I surprised my self with the whole Vin/Kay scene but hey, my story, I can any twist I want!

**Lloyd: so, since your doing pairings, will you have me and Colette together?**

**Me: I don't know but don't bug me about it! Read and review please!**


	34. Flashback part 7

7Me: I don't know why but I'm really hyper right now! hmm, it doesn't make since cause I haven't had any sugar to day but oh well. Yeah Toast!

**Lloyd: …please stop that.**

**Me: What! But I like being random! I like Chicken!**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: Hey only Kratos can do that!**

**Lloyd: …sorry.**

**Me: Stop that! **

**Lloyd: Stop being random.**

**Me: I can't! that's just who I am. Flush the Semi!**

**Lloyd: …(tries to repress a snicker) stop please.**

**Me: Save the sandwich!**

**Lloyd: (hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh) stop!**

**Me: Genis made Taco Bell!**

**Lloyd: (burst out laughing) Hahahaha! Too funny! Stop it please.**

**Me: I got that one from my boyfriend and YES he does know I'm writing this so :P Oh! I feel like singing!**

**Lloyd: Oh no, please don't**

**Me: "faces filled with joy and cheer! What a magical time of year! Don't you know its Weasel Stomping Day! Put your viking helmet on! Spread the mayonaise on the lawn. Don't you know its Weasel Stomping Day! All the little girls and boys love that wonderful crunching noise. You'll know what this days about when you stomp a weasel's gut right out! So come along and have a laugh! Snap their weasely spines in half. Grab your boots and smash your cares away! Hip hip horay its Weasel Stomping Day!"**

**Lloyd: Is that a real holiday? I mean, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS of FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, and Kayla's character.**

"Hello Tiamatt." Sephiroth's eyes sparkled brightly as he saw the woman he loved. However, after seeing the hero mercilessly slaughter a dozen of Shinra employees, Tiamatt had to admit that she was scared of the man that she was trying to save. "Why do you cower at the very sight of me?"

"Sephiroth, how could you kill all those people? They did nothing to you." Tiamatt replied, her fear and sadness evident in her voice.

"They were in Mother's way." Sephiroth said, grinning.

"Seph, snap out of it! Don't let the Calamity control you!" the Cetra said, trying to get the real Sephiroth back. Sephiroth frowned.

"Mother can keep us together. Don't you want that?" He asked, reaching out to her. Tiamatt stepped out of his grasp and could feel the tears begin to well up. "Tiamatt, I love you." His voice softened just a little, letting her know that her Sephiroth was still there.

"Sephiroth, please fight Jenova and come back to me." She begged, looking into his eyes. His eyes flickered for a moment, going from the Jenova induced slits to round human pupils before changing back. "Please."

"Haha! Come with me my love, and we will rid this world of these pathetic creatures." Sephiroth laughed.

"Sephiroth, I can't. I don't desire power or the destruction of the human race." Tiamatt replied, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Humph, Cloud and his pathetic little group are approaching. They wish to stop Mother's plan." Sephiroth said suddenly, looking past the Cetra.

"Tiamatt! What are you-? Sephiroth!" Cloud cried, pulling the Buster Sword from his back.

"You are the ones that wish to stop Mother from achieving her goals." Sephiroth sneered, raising the Masamune.

"What are you talking about? We came only to stop you!" Cloud answered.

"Humph! Whatever! I am done here." Sephiroth turned away, glancing at Tiamatt once more before disappearing and leaving Jenova-Death for the group to fight. After the fight was won, Aeris approached the weeping Tiamatt.

"Why are you crying?" the other Cetra asked.

"the stupid fool! Why can't he just fight her off like I did? Why?" Tiamatt screamed to herself.

"Tiamatt…" Tifa started.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear your sympathy!" Tiamatt barked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's really brave of you to be trying to save him and all." Barret commented.

"I have to try. I can't give up hope. Just as he hoped for me to survive Hojo, I hope that he can survive the Calamity." Tiamatt said, tears renewing themselves on her cheeks.

"You were used by Hojo too?" Red XIII asked. Tiamatt nodded, wishing to simply disappear. "Could that explain why you can not here the planet?"

"No, I was never able to connect with the planet even before the experiments." Tiamatt muttered.

"Guys!" Tifa hissed, seeing how upset the older woman was getting. Cloud shrugged, having an idea in his head.

"Tiamatt, why don't you travel with us?" The swordsman asked.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried, shocked that the ex-SOLDIER had even asked that question.

"We'll give you a chance to save him but if he doesn't return to normal then we'll have to attack" Cloud offered. Tiamatt glared at him, wondering how he could think of such a crude bargain and then turned to Aeris.

"Would you teach me to communicate with the planet?"

"What? Of course!" Aeris replied cheerfully. "I don't know exactly how to teach you to do that but I'll help you anyway I can!"

"Thank you." The ex-Turk nodded respectfully.

"Does this mean you'll be traveling with us?" Barret asked.

"Yes. But we got to get off this ship first. Shinra has to have been alerted of our presence by now." Tiamatt nodded again.

"We could hide behind the crates." Yuffie offered, still green. Everyone looked sickened by the thought of being in a small space with the sea sick ninja but it was their only option.

Once the ship had docked as Costa de Sol, everyone made double time to get off of the Shinra ship. The group quickly dispersed among the people in town, just before Rufus left the coastal retreat in a helicopter. Cloud, Aeris and Tifa found Hojo lounging on the beach, attempting to get a tan and after exchanging some information on Sephiroth, the three headed to the inn for the night

The next day, the group headed for the mountains in the west as they followed Sephiroth's path. For several days they traveled through the mountains, following the abandoned railroad tracks to North Coral, Barret's home town where he was shunned. Due to the behavior of the town's people, Cloud and the others made for the Gold Saucer.

Tiamatt eyes widened in shock as they approached the amusement park like casino in a cable car. After paying the overpriced entry fee, Tiamatt quickly took an interest in the chocobo races. It was there where she witnessed a jockey abusing a blue chocobo that had lost every race it was entered in. Tiamatt couldn't stand the way the jockey whipped the bird and decided to do something about it.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop that." Tiamatt said politely, hoping the man wouldn't try to cause any trouble.

"Stop what?" he replied, bringing the leather whip down on the cowering bird.

"Sir stop torturing the chocobo." Tiamatt repeated, adding more authority to her voice.

"Or you'll do what? It's my stupid bird." The jockey sneered raising the whip once again. As he swung the whip down, he found that Tiamatt had grabbed the tip of the leather in midair and was glaring at the man.

"If you do not stop punishing the chocobo for something it has no control over then I will take it from you." Tiamatt growled, eyes going to their slit form.

"Humph. I'm not giving her up. You want her, then show me 50,000 gil." The man sneered.

"that price is ridiculous even for a class S racer. How about we make a deal?" Tiamatt offered.

"Fine. What's your offer?"

"Let me ride your chocobo in the next class A race." Tiamatt asked. "If she wins, I get to keep her, no complaints."

"And if she loses?" the man pressed, a greedy glint in his eyes.

"I pay the gil for her." Tiamatt answered, pulling out a small pouch full of the currency.

"Fine. The next race is in fifteen minutes. Better be prepared to fork over the cash cause Luna has never even won in class C. there's no way she'll win in a Class S." The man laughed, eyeing the bag of money in Tiamatt's hands.

"Never doubt what one is capable of. I'll will prove how worthy Luna is." Tiamatt grinned, knowing the truth of her words.

**Me: haha! I am stopping it there! Meaning you all have to wait for the race! Haha!**

**Lloyd: did you eat sugar again?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Lloyd: (sigh) your not gonna be able to get as many chapters up now that schools going again right?**

**Me: Huh? Oh right! Yeah, school started back up so there won't be such a rush of chapters now so… yeah. Read and review please!**


	35. Final Confrontation

Me: …zzz… 

**Lloyd: Hey you asleep? (pokes me) **

**Me: (slaps Lloyd in the face) I'm Up!**

**Lloyd: Ow! What was that for?**

**Me: Huh? Sorry Lloyd. I just really tired.**

**Lloyd: Why?**

**Me: I only got six hours of sleep and I don't do good on that. It's so bad that it canceled out the Mountain Dew sugar rush and I still almost fell asleep at the register.**

**Lloyd: Whoa! That bad!**

**Me: tell me about it. Now let's go ahead get the story going.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Kayla's Character, Ash/**

**Asgard Ranch**

Yggdrasil stood on the projector, speaking with a desian who had squinty eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm afraid that Kratos has grown too attached to the target and will not fulfill the task I have given him. That is why I am asking you, Kvar, to capture the Cetran woman Tiamatt." Yggdrasil told the Grand Cardinal.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil." Kvar replied.

"She is traveling with the Chosen's group along with the carrier of the Angelus Project that you have bragged so much about." Mithos continued. Kvar's eyes brightened at this news and he nodded. Then a guard ran into the room.

"Sir!"

"What is so important that you must interrupt us?" Kvar asked, deeply annoyed.

"Sorry sir but several strange dragons have been spotted in the area." The lowly desian answered.

"That would be the target and a person from her world. Send your desians out to retrieve Tiamatt immediately. I'll be waiting." Yggdrasil explained before the communicator blinked off.

Tiamatt POV 

Kratos and I rushed into the destroyed city of Luin where we found a severely injured Sheena and the rest of our group. After we learned that the desians had taken the people to the Asgard Ranch and some persuasion, we left on Bahamut for the ranch with Sheena now in our group.

"What is she?" Sheena asked as I flew on my own, ahead of the sapphire dragon.

"She's … well, she's different. Tiamatt's pretty cool though. I mean, its not everyday you get to fly a cool dragon like Bahamut!" Lloyd laughed.

"Thank you master Lloyd." Bahamut said, hearing Lloyd compliment.

"Hey, I'm gonna flew further ahead." I yelled, circling back to tell the others so I didn't worry them. Kratos looked nervous as he remembered the incident at Thoda where I dropped from the sky without warning. "I'll be careful Kratos. Don't worry."

"Tia, you just healed. You shouldn't tax yourself." Kratos warned sternly. I rolled my eyes though I knew he had a point. I hadn't been at full strength since bringing Vincent into this world.

"Master Kratos," Bahamut spoke up. " Flight is nessary to insure that the wing has healed properly."

"Please be careful." Kratos sighed. I nodded and took off, catching a thermal that lifted me high into the clouds.

Cloud chirped in alarm as I disappeared from sight but quieted down when I dropped down from the clouds nearly half a mile away. I smiled as the wing filled my wings and blew through my hair but as suddenly as this peaceful sensation started, it was replaced with distress as a familiar scent filled my nasal cavity and something pinned my wings to my sides.

"You will be mine." Dsanios' voice whispered into my ear. I looked around, seeing the strong-scaled forearms of his black and red dragon form tight around me.

"Dsanios let me go!" I screamed, kicking my legs wildly.

"Only once you have been injected with Mother's cells once more will I let you go." The dragon said calmly.

"No!" I yelled, not surpressing my anger and allowing the dragon transformation to finish completely.

My already sharp eyesight became even sharper as my neck elongated and my head lengthened into the muzzle of a dragon. My eyes became slits and my teeth tearing fangs as blood red scales covered my entire body. A long whip like tail erupted from my spine as my hands and feet became clawed talons. With a deafening roar, I ripped from his grasp, now a full dragon.

"Tiamatt!" Both Bahamut and Kratos screamed as the large ebony and scarlet dragon that was Dsanios knocked me from the sky. Bahamut's normally golden eyes turned blood red, matching the scales that now covered my body. Roaring in anger, the sapphire dragon increased his speed, racing to help his long time friend.

"My guess was correct." Raine muttered as my mostly human appearing form converted to that of a dragon. Raine larched forward suddenly as Bahamut stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Lloyd yelled at the dragon.

"I was told to ensure your safety, so that is what I will do." Bahamut growled.

"But we have to help her!" Colette cried as Bahamut turned around and flew in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry Lady Colette but I will not disobey a direct order from one who holds my materia." The dragon replied.

Bahamut flew down tot he ground and had everyone get off of him. Turning back to look at the fight, the mighty dragon growled as he noticed a small red orb glow in the arm of Dsanios. Yellow streaked ran through Bahamut's eyes as an energy orb raced skyward and yet another dragon's roar was heard.

"No!" I yelled, charging at Dsanios to stop him from his summon, but it was too late. The blast of energy raced skyward, causing the clouds to twist and turn.

"It's too late!" Dsanios sneered. "Better hope Bahamut can protect your friends!" He was seriously getting on my nerves. Roaring, I released a river of blue white flame. "Reflect!"

A barrier flickered in front of the Remnant as it absorbed the flames and released back at me. I dodged the reflected attack and released yet another stream of fire and once again, it was bounced back. I tried to dodge but Dsanios blocked me path and released his own wave of fire. The blast hit me dead on, sending me tumbling out of the sky. I opened my wings and righted myself, landing on the ground

I looked over to where Bahamut was battling the monster that had terrorized the city of Edge so long ago, Bahamut Sin. The great blue dragon was having trouble keeping his more powerful sibling from attacking the small group of people below him. Bahamut fell to the ground and struggled to get to his feet as Sin charged his flame.

I returned to my "human" form and ripped to Bahamut materia from the Oblivion Blade, placing the orb against the flesh of my arm. Dsanios dived at me, tackling me to the ground and knocking the crystallized mana from my hand.

"It's hopeless. Your friend's fates have been sealed, as has this worlds." Dsanios growled, pinning me to the ground with his claws. The Remnant then put a clawed hand around my neck, placing one talon directly over my jugular. "How easy I could kill you. Then no one could have you." The dragon flicked suddenly and removed his claw from the vital vein. "No, Mother won't let me kill you. She has other plans for you."

I could do nothing but scream in pain as he whipped his tail around and used the sharp scales at its tip to tear at my arm. Dsanios then brought his tail close to his teeth and bit it, causing several drops of blood to drop to the ground.

"Dsanios, no! Please don't1" I pleaded as I eyed the drop that had formed at the tip of his tail and now hovered just over the open gash on my shoulder. I, myself, had never felt so much fear for something so small except that I knew what his blood contained, thus, the real Tiamatt's fear filled me.

"Soon, Mother will have the body and the powers she has desired for so long." The Remnant sneered. I tried to push him off but I was no longer strong enough and could hardly move at all.

Time seemed to freeze as that one drop of Jenova infected blood began to stretch as gravity pulled it down. The glint in Dsanios' eyes shone with the Calamity's own desire to return to the world. The drop of blood was now barely clinging to the smooth scales of his tail when a purple blur rammed the dragon, knocking the Remnant off of me and causing the blood to harmlessly splatter the ground.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked, helping me to my feet. He looked at the wound on my shoulder and gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it." I replied, placing a hand over the wound and casting Curaga to close it. Our attention was then brought towards the plains where Sin had given the final blow and Bahamut fell to the ground with a final roar. "No!" I dived for the fallen materia but just as my fingers grasped the orb, the glow died, never to light again.

"Hahaha! I told you, the fate of your friends are sealed!" Dsanios laughed as he returned to his feet.

"Kratos cover me!" I yelled, grabbing the Oblivion Blade and ripping the two remaining materia from the blade.

"Don't even try it!" the Remnant growled as I pressed the orbs into my arm. Ignoring Dsanios, I raised an arm to the sky with the two glowing materia visible and released the summoning magic into the sky.

"I will not allow my friends be eaten by that monstrosity of a dragon!" I replied, raising the Oblivion Blade and standing next to Kratos. Across the plain, two more dragons dropped from the clouds. One was scarlet in color and had abnormally large wings, Neo Bahamut. The other was black with strange antenna and six wings, Bahamut Zero.

"You are a fool. Your dragons may be able to defeat Sin but do you really think you can defeat me? With you wasting what energy you have left and a weak human at your side, this battle should be short." Dsanios sneered. He was right, our chances of winning this battle were low.

"Tiamatt, what does he mean?" Kratos asked.

"You know how I brought Vincent back to life in this world?" I sighed, not taking my eyes off the Remnant, "Well doing so cost me half of my very life energy, causing me to have only half of my normal strength."

"What!" The swordsman replied in shock.

"That's right and because of that foolish act, Tiamatt has absolutely no chances of avoiding her fate. She can no longer defeat me alone." Dsanios laughed.

"But she's not alone, not as long as I'm still alive to stand by her side!" Kratos replied sharply, glaring at the Remnant.

"Kratos…" I whispered. _How could he be so foolish? If he stayed then he too, would die._

"Such a fool! If you are loyal enough to stand beside her in life then you shall do so in death!" the dragon roared, charging at us.

"Haste!" Kratos ran in one direction as I took off in the other, easily dodging the Remnant's attack. Dsanios turned, deciding to attack Kratos and quickly cast Haste on himself.

Kratos reacted quickly and caught the dragon's jaws with his sword, barely blocking him. However, Dsanios' claws were still free and as I raced to help the mercenary, the Remnant grabbed his neck and flung him in my direction. Kratos looked embarrassed as He had landed right on top of me and I was sure the same thought passed through my mind as his but I was too distracted by the faint glow behind Dsanios' fangs.

"Blizzaga!" I screamed, pushing Kratos away as I tried to set up an ice shield to protect us from the flames. The shield didn't last long enough but it lasted long enough to contact a Guardian Force. Kratos looked in shock as a blinding flash replaced me with a small green, lantern/knife-wielding creature in a brown cloak.

"Doink!" Tonberry exclaimed loudly as it saw Dsanios.

Kratos looked embarrassed by the creature as Tonberry began to chase the Remnant with the chef's knife. The sight was quite comical for how serious the battle was for the dragon was running away from the small green Tonberry, scared of the creature's powers. **(A/N: every try to kill a Tonberry? They hard as hell (30,000 HP) and cast Death nearly everyturn!) **Finally, Tonberry grew frustrated and just threw the knife at Dsanios, causing it to be lodged in his arm that had just recently healed.

"Doink!" Tonberry replied happily and with another flash of light, I reappeared into the battle.

"Dammit!" Dsanios cried as he pulled the blade from is upper arm. "At least the bastard didn't cast Death!" Throwing the knife on the ground, the Remnant turned to glare at me. "That was a lucky move. To bad you can't save your boyfriend though!" My eyes widened in shock as the dragon disappeared in a blur and knocked Kratos to the ground, the blow rendering the swordsman unconscious.

"No!" I began to run over to the fallen mercenary but Haste had worn off and with the majority of my energy gone, my fastest option was flight. Using my wings, I gained as much speed as possible and rammed into Dsanios, keeping him from sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of Kratos' throat. "Scan." I muttered, breathing hard from exertion as I struggled to stay on my feet. The spell appeared like a digital read out; showing me how much energy the Remnant had was too much. There was no way for me to defeat Dsanios but a roar signaled the defeat of Bahamut Sin. With a victory roar, Neo and Zero returned home where they awaited their next command.

"Dammit! You may have defeated Sin but there is no hope for you. Despite Mother's wishes, will kill you!" Dsanios sneered as I struggled to remain standing. My energy had been zapped from summoning Neo, Zero and then Tonberry but they had been needed. "Look at you! You can barely even stand and you expect to defeat me. Ha! Forget it! You and your pathetic human lover will die at the my claws so why don't you just give up?"

"No." I mumbled, no longer able to stand as I fell to my knees. " I can't give up. As long as my heart beats, as long as the Lifestream continues to nourish the planet, I swear, I will not give up! I can't, for Tiamatt sake, who gave me this second chance at life." I said, glaring at the Remnant.

"Humph! The Lifestream! Forever it crosses the borders of life and death, ensuring that life goes on. All things must return to this river of spirit energy." Dsanios mocked. "And now, it is your turn!" I grinned as I felt the energy build up around me, the fool was unable to sense it as he charged recklessly at what would be his death and possibly, mine.

_Rest now. _A voice said quietly but I was already unconscious on the ground.

Third Person POV 

Dsanios rushed as the fallen Cetra but his attack was stopped as a stream of green energy engulfed his target. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized not the Lifestream of Sylvarant, but of Earth. The Remnant watched in fear, amazement, and shock as red dragon wings erupted from the pillar of energy, causing the mana to dissipate and reveal not one but two Tiamatts. One lay on the ground in her normal human/Cetra state while the other stood a few feet away in full dragon form.

"But how?" Dsanios stammered as the real Tiamatt glared at him with intense hate filled eyes.

"That does not matter. What matters is that Jenova is not released on a world with no Weapons nor Holy." The dragonic sorceress growled. "You have interfered too much in this world already. It is time to return home."

Tiamatt opened her mouth but instead of releasing a sea of flames, a beam of white energy engulfed the screaming Remnant completely. When the beam had dissipated, Dsanios was no where to be seen, only a small trail of blood from this gash in his arm and his footprints marked where he had once stood.

Her job done, Tiamatt turned to the woman who was herself. The pendent around the human like Tiamatt's neck glowed as the dragon began to dissolve into pure, free flowing Lifestream that was then absorbed by the necklace. Soon, all that remained was the unconscious human/Cetran Tiamatt and Kratos.

In a nearby forest, a dozen Desian guards hid, watching the strange dragon erupt from the pillar of mana and obliterate the four-winged one. After the red one was absorbed into their target's necklace, the Desians carefully made their way over to retrieve the woman. Keeping a watchful eye on her as well as Kratos, one guard carefully picked up Tiamatt to take her back to the Asgard Ranch where Lord Yggdrasil was waiting.

**Me: Hahaha! I changed stuff again! Hahaha!**

**Lloyd: Why'd you skip the Luin scene?**

**Me: Cause I was REALLY excited about getting this chapter up today cause I really liked writing it when I finished it yesterday.**

**Lloyd: Whoa! You just wrote it yesterday?**

**Me: yeah. (sigh) now I can't put another reg chapter up though until I write more except that I can do flashbacks and I wanna do a couple chapters with Vince and Kayla.**

**Lloyd: Oh! **

**Me: Yeah, well read and review please!**


	36. The Past of Others

Me: Hmm… 

**Lloyd: What you thinking about?**

**Me: What's it matter to someone who don't think at all?**

**Lloyd: Hey! **

**Me: What? It's true!**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: Only Kratos can do that!**

**Lloyd: Sorry.**

**Me: Humph! Anyways, I was wondering how I can have 3500+ hits and only 84 reviews. It kinda gets me depressed though cause I've gotten so many hits but so few reviews. (sigh) Anyways, I can't believe Last night's ep of Naruto! It was so cool! Sasuke used the Chidori and Orochimaru is attempting to kill the Hokage!**

**Lloyd: wha?**

**Me: Its Naruto you dumbass! **

**Lloyd: Naru what?**

**Me: Grr! You idiot! It's only the most kickass Ninja anime in the world! You know what I realized, how come most animes have a pervert? ToS has Wilder (I'm using his last name for a reason folks!), Naruto has Jiarya and Kakashi (I'm counting his Obsession with Ichi Ichi Paradise.), Bleach has Kon, Pokemon (Yes Pokemon!) has Brock (I call him a perv cause of his fascination with woman.).**

**Lloyd: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Me: Wow! That was really random for me. (Sigh) it doesn't matter. Just start the story.**

Lloyd: Ok, whatever. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, and Ash, Kayla's character.

**  
**

**(A/N: This chapter is in Third person most of the time except for the flashback sequences, which will be in Kayla's)**

"_Mommy!" The child's voice rang through my head. I turned rushing to help my child who was being attacked by a dragonhunter. The small child was no older then five years old and his dark hair hung over his eyes._

"_Ah!" the cry came from Nick, my mate, just a few feet away as the poison blade of a hunter pierced his stomach. A few seconds later, the cry of my son met my ears and I could feel the tears well up in the corners of my eyes. "Ash! Run!" Nick pleaded before the hunter cut his throat. _

"_Your next Dragon!" a hunter sneered as the dozen elite soldiers formed a circle around me. I spread my wings, and leapt into the air but not before a barrage of arrows blocked my path. I tried to dodge them but one hit…_

Kayla sat straight up, sweat dripping down her face as the horrible nightmares of her new body filled her dreams.

"Are you ok?" Vincent asked a few feet away. He was wrapped tightly in his crimson cape; his matching eyes glowing in the fading darkness as the sun began to rise.

"Yeah. I was just having a nightmare." Kayla replied trying to get the memory out of her head but as hard as she tried, it wouldn't go away. "How does Imoto deal with this?" She sighed. Suddenly, the dragoness shuddered.

"You felt it too?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. What was it?" Kayla wondered.

"It was a fucluation in the Lifestream or as some call it in this world, Mana." Vincent replied. "Something strange has happened and I believe it has something to do with Tiamatt."

"Imoto…" Kayla whispered hoping her best friend was ok.

"I believe it involves both Tiamatts." Vincent told her.

"Oh." Kayla replied. "Hey Vince?"

"What is it?"

"Um… I just want to apologize for the other day. I'm not like that usually but I guess I was just really excited about everything. I mean this is like a dream come true being in a world that was only a game in mine and then having Imoto back. I was so happy when I saw her again." Kayla explained. "I didn't mean to rush you into anything." The dragoness looked sincerely embarrassed for the incidents the day before.

"Humph. Don't worry about it. It wasn't completely your fault." The gunman replied calmly. Kayla looked shocked that he was admitting this. "I took Tiamatt's words too seriously, though there was truth in them." Vincent sighed, his memories flickering back to Luceria. "We should get moving."

"Ok. But where are we going?" Kayla asked, standing up.

"I am not sure. We were told to search this world for anything from our worlds."

"Maybe we should have asked Imoto for a map." The dragoness sighed as she clipped her new sword to her belt. "We can probably get one in a city though."

"Yes. I believe there is one nearby." Vincent agreed.

Soon the two otherworlders restarted their quest, heading for Asgard to purchase a map. As they traveled together, they told each other of their past and of themselves.

"Well that's about it for little old human me." Kayla sighed as she finished telling him what had happened on Gaia. "Now what about you?" Vincent looked hesitant to tell about himself.

"…"

"Well?" Kayla pressed.

"Why don't you tell me about this form you have now first?" Vincent asked, trying to stall his own horrible story.

"This body…well, Ash is a dragon, kinda like Tiamatt but also not like Tiamatt. Ash, I guess, is half dragon kinda like Tia but she's part human hence this form. To make her story short and sweet, she is a master weapons smith and a master of most swords. She had a family and watched her mate and her children be killed before her eyes. After that, she concentrated on killing all dragonhunters and studying powerful dark spells." Kayla said sadly, feeling Ash's own pain.

"I am sorry." Vincent whispered, knowing exactly what it was like to lose someone you love.

Kayla didn't reply and remained silent. After several minutes, Vincent sighed and decided to tell Kayla of h is own past.

"My past was harsh and full of pain. I used to work for the Shinra Corporation as a Turk. My love was a woman named Luceria but Hojo had is eye on her too. She wen with him and married him, after which she agreed to take part in the Jenova Project by allowing Hojo to inject their unborn child with the Calamity's cells. I tried to stop this from happening but Hojo shot me, nearly killing me. He then began his own cruel experiments on me and turned me into what I am today." Vincent told the woman beside him, his eyes glazing over. "After I recovered from the ordeal, I learned that Luceria had died giving birth to Sephiroth. I took her death badly and considered it my sin for letting her die, so I slept for over twenty years, never aging, never dying. Years later, during Meteorfall, Cloud and the others found me in the Shinra Mansion and I joined them in the hopes of encountering Hojo. Tiamatt also desired to kill Hojo, which was one of the reasons why she traveled with the group. After Hojo and Sephiroth's deaths, I secluded myself until the Remnants began their rampage on Edge in the Search for Jenova. A year after that, I had to face the demons of my past but after that my life was relatively peaceful." Vincent finally finished and he looked at Kayla, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Humph. I do not want anyone's sympathy." The ex-Turk scolded.

"Ok but Vince, how come you don't age?" Kayla asked, curious about that since he said he had slept for some twenty odd years.

"I do not age because of Chaos, the result of Hojo's experimentation on me." Vincent replied.

"Chaos? Imoto told me about that. She actually showed it to me one day I think before I moved away but I'm not sure." Vincent blinked in surprise at this. "In my world, yours is a game and Imoto has this odd fascination with it. She would never shut up about how she wished the game was real and how she wished that Sephiroth hadn't been a bad guy."

"Humph." Vincent looked amused by this.

"Man! I need to shut up! I sound like… like, grrr, I sound like Imoto!" Kayla screamed. Vincent chuckled at this as Kayla finally calmed down and Asgard came into view.

Me: Haha! I got a Vince/Kay chapter up! 

**Lloyd: I thought you were gonna do this last night.**

**Me: I was but AM had to call and stall me so GRRR!!!**

**Lloyd: I surprised you're ignoring a threat from a reviewer about not writing a Tiamatt getting rescued chapter right away.**

**Me: I would have (well kinda but I have slightly different plans) but I already had half this chapter typed so sorry. Anyways, read and Review please!**


	37. DerrisKharlan

**Me: Happyfeet was sooo cute!**

**Lloyd: What in mana are you talking about?**

**Me: I just saw the movie Happyfeet. It's like an animated musical.**

**Lloyd: I hate musicals.**

**Me: No one asked for your opinion!**

**Lloyd: so!**

**Me: You ever realize how Emperor Penguins sound like broken car horns?**

**Lloyd: what?**

**Me: Nevermind. I was just being random. Now start the story!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, and Ash, Kayla's character.**

"Lord Yggdrasil, all attempts to equip a Crystal have failed."

"In what ways?" The Cruxis leader asked the lower angel.

"The Cruxis Crystals shatter as soon as they make contact with the subjects skin." The brown haired angel replied.

"Hmm…I thought the Eternal Sword nullified her powers. What is protecting her?" Yggdrasil pondered as he looked at the unconscious woman. She twitched suddenly and squeezed her eyes tightly shut before slowly opening them.

Tiamatt POV 

A blonde haired man in white stood over me, large purple/pink wings. He looked at me with bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. Beside him stood an angel with brown hair, holding a glowing red ex-sphere.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"I am Mithos Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis." The blonde replied, putting on a goody two shoes act. "You are Tiamatt, correct?"

"Yeah, but why does it matter to you?" I growled, not happy to wake up in a strange place with someone I had seen a Grand Cardinal talk to before. "Don't you work with the desians?" Yggdrasil chuckled.

"Yes. You see I am the leader of both Cruxis and the Desians." Yggdrasil explained. "You have been brought to Derris-Kharlan in hope that you would aid me in eliminating discrimination."

"Discrimination? Hey I'm all in for getting rid of discrimination but not if involves me work for person that causes the planet so much pain." I replied shaking my head.

"Pain? What do you mean?"

"What?! You are suppose to be holy beings and yet you can't even hear the planet scream in pain from what your desians have caused?" the angel frowned in confusion. "Dammit! Is it only Cetra and Human's from Earth that can hear the scream?"

"Is that one of your powers? The ability to communicate with the planet?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Grr! Why am I even explaining this to you?" I shouted in frustration. "What was exactly that you said you needed me for?"

"I said that you were brought here in hopes that you would help eliminate the discrimination against half-elves by turning everyone into lifeless beings. With your powers, we could also revive my beloved sister Martel." Yggdrasil explained, eyes glazing over as he remembered his sister.

"Lifeless beings? But why?" I stammered, shocked.

"if everyone was a lifeless being then discrimination would cease to exist. If you agreed to join us then you could become a seraphim, like me, Yuan, and Kratos." My eyes widened in shock.

"No! Kratos would never aid in something like that!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. It couldn't be true, there was no way he would turn everyone into lifeless beings like the angel assistant next to Mithos. "He would never help you!"

"I was afraid this would happen." Mithos sighed. "Yuan please come in here."

A man with blue hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a cape came in and nodded at me, recognizing my presence. He pulled an old photo out of his pocket and handed it to me. In the picture, a young Yggdrasil stood next to a girl with green hair, both smiling brightly. On the other side of the girl was Yuan, who smiled as he held her hand. In the back of the group stood an all too familiar face. His auburn hair hung messily over his matching eyes as he had his arms crossed over the front of his normal purple uniform.

"No, it can't be. This must be a fake." I whispered, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"Kratos was one of our best friends and Lord Yggdrasil's mentor." Yuan said calmly, taking the photo back. "The girl in the picture was Martel, Mithos' sister and my fiancée."

I can't believe it but… that photo." I was shaking badly as a feeling of betrayal surfaced from Tiamatt's memories.

"We would love to have you join us but if you want time to think about it that is fine." Yggdrasil said, no sympathy what so ever in his voice. I heard him get up and leave with Yuan and the angel as I cried into my hands.

"Kratos, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to no one. I fell back down onto the bed I had awoken in and fell back to sleep, my nightmares returning once more.

I later found out that I had been unconscious for a week, during which, the Lloyd and the others had infiltrated and destroyed the Asgard Ranch before going to Hima where they encountered Clara and obtained the key needed to enter the Tower of Mana where the light seal waited. As Yggdrasil waited for my answer, I was given free range of Welgaia, at least as long as two angel guards accompanied me. Yggdrasil was dead determined to have me join him but I couldn't work for someone who caused the planet so much pain. Still, I was treated with respect and given fairly large room where I spent most of my time, enjoying Tiamatt's usual hobby of tinkering with electronic devices. Upon seeing the GS, the Cruxis leader promptly asked me to work on the computers of Derris-Kharlan in order to make them more compact and more efficient. I complied considering I had nothing better to do till Kratos returned so I could give him a piece of my mind.

About a week and a half after my revival, Welgaia grew eerily anxious as the Chosen, Colette, reached the Tower of Salvation. Yggdrasil left to aid in retrieving Colette after complications arose within the Tower and like usual, Yuan was no where to be found. With the only coherent people gone, I retreated to my room and worked on trying to contact the planet far below.

"I want to see her!" the voice yelled outside my door.

"Lord Kratos, Lady Tiamatt is extremely distressed. Your return might result in your own injury." One of my guards warned.

"I don't care! I just want to see her!" Kratos replied storming past them and into my room. I glared at him as he stood in the doorway. "Tiamatt!" He rushed over to me but I backed away, raising the only weapons I had on me, my fist.

"You lucky little bastard! If Yggdrasil hadn't cancelled out my powers right now then you'd be dead!" I snarled. Kratos looked shocked and then heartbroken, sadness filling his eyes.

"Tiamatt, I'm sorry. I should have told you." He said looking down at his feet.

"That's right! You should have! Then I could've killed you then!"

"Tia…" He whispered sadly.

"It's Tiamatt to you!" I growled. Kratos looked hurt by my outburst but I didn't care. "I can never forgive you for betraying not only me but Lloyd and the others. How could you break your own son's heart like that?" The seraphim stared at me wide eyed.

"How did you-"

"It's obvious. You two look two much alike for it to be anything else. So what are you gonna do now? You gonna kill me like Anna or are you gonna turn me into a lifeless being like those other out there?!" I screamed, Kratos was starting to close himself off again, like he was in the game as I screamed at him.

"It was Anna's wish for me to kill her before she could harm Lloyd. And I would never do that to you. I never wanted you to be a member of Cruxis." Kratos mumbled.

"You should have killed me then Kratos!" I screamed at him. Kratos looked dumbstruck as I struck him square in the face with one of my fist, causing him to stumble out of my room, allowing me to lock the door.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say outside the door but I didn't care. I would never forgive him but nether would I join Cruxis so I guess I was stuck. Hopefully I could find a way to return to Sylvarant.

For a week, I wondered around Welgaia, never giving Yggdrasil an answer. Kratos repeatedly came to me to ask for forgiveness but I ignored him till he finally closed up completely, becoming the Kratos that was well known in the game on Gaia. However, Kratos was completely done pestering me and came to me one night.

"Tiamatt, I'm not here to say I'm sorry, I'm here to help you escape." Kratos said calmly, his voice no longer carrying any hint that he still loved me.

"Why would you do that?" I sneered, fist clenched. "I thought you were Yggdrasil's second in command?"

"I know I am betraying Cruxis but I want you to have no part in it. I want you to escape." Kratos replied, refusing to look at me directly.

"Humph! Whatever, but what about my gear?" The seraphim threw the bag and the sword at me. "Fine! Lead the way."

"Humph. Just try to be quiet." He warned as we walked through Welgaia to the transport.

He punched a few buttons onto a keypad, causing the teleportation circle to glow. I nodded and began to take a step towards the pad but Kratos grabbed my arm, spinning me around so that I faced him as he pulled me into a kiss. I was mad at first but the felling was remarkable and I felt myself give into his kiss. Finally, he released me and pushed me into the circle.

"I love you Tiamatt." Kratos whispered as I felt the beam carry me away from Derris-Kharlan to Theth'Ella. As much as I wanted to say that I didn't love him, I couldn't get myself to say so. The kiss had been real and I knew that he had risked his own safety to save me like I had saved him during Dsanios' attack.

"Dammit Kratos!" I muttered under my breath as my feet touched down on the grass of Theth'Ella, the lights of Meltokyo visible in the distance.

**Me: Read and review please!**


	38. Meltokyo

**Me: Let's just start the chapter.**

**Lloyd: Huh? Ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Ash, Kayla's character.**

"Dammit Kratos!" I swore under my breath as I remembered the farewell kiss that told me that the seraphim still loved me.

"Tiamatt?" I looked up to see Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Genis and Sheena looking at me a few feet away. Lloyd had his swords drawn and was glaring at me with uncertainty. "Were you sent here by Cruxis?"

"Humph! Like I would work for an organization that the disrupts to very cycle of life on my own free will." I said, showing little emotion in my voice. Lloyd lowered his swords, relieved.

"Tiamatt what happened to you? Why do you seem so cold?" Sheena asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied simply, scanning the group. "Dammit! I can't believe he would do that!" the others looked away, knowing who I was referring to as I looked at Colette's now dull, lifeless eyes.

'I know people who should be able to help her, but we need to get to Meltokyo first." Sheena said. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you guys though when we reach the city."

"What? Why?" Genis piped.

"My mission was to kill Colette but I obviously didn't fulfill that so I must tell the chief of my village why."

"That makes sense." Raine commented.

"Hey, It's getting pretty late. We should set up camp." Lloyd suggested. I nodded in agreement though I almost didn't want to travel with the group because of Lloyd. He really did look a lot like Kratos, especially when he was angered.

Genis soon had dinner cooking as Raine examined the Cruxis Crystal around Colette's neck. Lloyd sat nearby, watching sadly. Sheena sat not to far from me, talking to Corrine. I, myself, sat alone, watching the dancing flames of the fire.

**_Mommy,_** Cloud fluttered into my lap and looked up at me with those big baby eyes that he possessed. I smiled as I stroked is feathered head. **_Where's Kratos? _**The griff asked. I froze and my smile was replaced with a frown. I picked the small paragriff out of my lap and set him on the ground before lying down and pulling out the GS. **_Did I say something wrong?_**

"Fumikomuz askuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

youro wo nukeru

Nejikomo sa sauigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

Hibi wo kezuru

Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetetara

Todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

Iki isooide shiboritotte

Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

Ubaitotte tsukandatte

Kimi ja nai mara ini was naniosa

Dakara haruka kanata" I sang softly dispite the fact that the singer screamed half the song. The others gave me odd looks, except for Raine whose eyes shone with interest but I didn't care. I just needed something to get my mind off of the seraphim. My mind now calmed, I became silent and listened to the rest of the song in peace.

**(A/N: Anyone know what that song is from? Hint: what's my fav TV anime?)**

**Derris-Kharlan (third person POV)**

Kratos sighed as he wandered back to his quarters, the feel of Tiamatt's lips against his fresh in his mind. He stopped suddenly, thinking that he had heard footsteps other than his own. The seraphim looked behind him to see no one but as he turned back around, he came face to face with Sephiroth, the Masamune at his throat.

"I told you not to betray her." The silver haired man growled.

"You! You're Sephiroth!" Kratos stuttered eyes wide. "You can't be real."

"Not real? Let's see if you still feel that way once your head is detached from your shoulders!" Sephiroth hissed.

"Sephiroth don't!" Aeris materialized beside the SOLDIER. "Tiamatt would only suffer greater injury from his death. Remember what happened after your own death?"

The man who had once been known as the Nightmare looked down with sorrow filled eyes as he remembered how he had watched the woman he loved give up on life, living solely for the purpose of serving the Shinra corporation and how later lived a life of solitude to ensure that Jenova's remains were kept out of reach of those her seeked her power. He remembered how she had blamed herself for his death, weakening her mind and allowing Jenova to gain control. Sephiroth remembered all to well the pain his death had caused Tiamatt.

"Aeris is right. I will spare you and give you a chance to amend for the pain you have caused but if you hurt Tiamatt again, I swear on Holy that you will feel the pain of my sword as it slices you in half!" Sephiroth growled, glaring with bright green Mako eyes before dissolving into mana and disappearing.

"I don't know if I can stop Sephiroth next time but I believe you will return to both Tiamatt and Lloyd. Do not prove me wrong." Aeris said before, she too, disappeared.

"I will try." Kratos whispered.

**Meltokyo (Tiamatt POV)**

"Yelp!"

"Strange, Colette used to like dogs." Lloyd said sadly as the spotted pup ran away with it's tail between its legs.

"My, what a violent young lady!" a man commented at the sight. Even if I didn't seem like it, I didn't like this man, he looked familiar.

"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled angrily. I couldn't help but look away.

"Humph! Whatever, I must be going anyway." The man said rudely and walked past us.

"Who was that guy?" Genis asked.

"I don't know but I think I've seen him before." I answered.

"Come on, we gotta get this letter to the king!" Lloyd said loudly, getting us back on track.

As we wandered through the large city, I noticed that Meltokyo was organized in a way similar to Junon and Midgar, the richest lived up top and the poor at the bottom, creating a caste system. I also noticed that Cloud kept switching shoulders as he examined all the shining objects in the city.

_**So pretty!**_

"Cloud stay here!" I told the paragriff sternly. He clicked his beak angrily but stayed none the less.

After an hour, we finally made our way through the crowded first level to the stairs that took us to the second smaller level. A large group of women were gathered around a young red haired man and as we began to walk around them, Colette continued forwards and ran into the man.

"Master Zelos!" a groupie screeched.

"You little wretch! How dare you-"

"Now now my hunnies! I'm sure it was an accident." Zelos cooed as he turned around and saw Colette.

"She looks ridiculous! It's not even Halloween and she's wearing an angel costume!" another groupie snapped.

"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled, hands on the hilt of his swords.

"You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile!" Zelos remarked to Colette. I noticed Lloyd turn red in anger.

"I hate this guy already." Genis mumbled.

"Why, hello my silver haired beauty!" Zelos grinned, ignoring Genis and turning his attention on Raine whose face seemed to scream "Why me?!"

"Hey get away from my sister!" Genis snapped, pulling out his kendema.

"Cool it shrimp!" Zelos snapped and then returned to looking at the girls in our group and of course I was next.

"Hi-"

"Do it and I'll ensure you never enjoy life again!" I growled, Oblivion Blade at his throat.

"Oh! Feisty!" Zelos cooed, causing me to press the tip of the blade into the soft flesh of his throat. "Ok ok! I'm sorry!"

"You're not even worth it." I snarled, pulling the blade away.

"How dare you try to harm Master Zelos you ungrateful little Bi-" a groupie barked.

"Would you rather I use this blade on you?" I asked calmly. The prep instantly paled. "Didn't think so."

After my act of aggression, Zelos returned to trying to woo Colette, much to Lloyd dislike. Colette however, though she lacked her soul, felt that Zelos was annoying and hurled the man to the other side of the square where he flipped and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Whoa! Seems Miss Sword isn't the only one with a temper. Well, I must be off. Good bye my lovely hunnies and um… you other people." Zelos said before walking off with his fan club following closely behind.

"What an ass!" Genis remarked slightly before flinching, as he waited for the slap from Raine that never came.

"I have to agree." Was all Raine had to say.

"Whatever, let's just get to the castle." I shrugged.

"Ok." Lloyd said, happy that the Flirt had left.

**Me: Mwhahaha! They have finally met Zelos! Mwhahaha!**

**Lloyd: That's more annoying then anything so would you stop.**

**Me:P! Anyways, thanks to Rebirth Flame for the song recommendation. I don't believe I've heard it but I read the lyrics and I have to agree with you. Oh, I don't know why I just now thought of this but for those who have a Myspace, my profile name is Jenova Remnant (Just like my penname) and that's where I have the pic of Tiamatt I drew (Sorry its not the best but my specialty is dragons, not people). Anyways, read and review!**


	39. Flashback Part 8

Me: (sigh) I can't believe my Marine Biology "final"(note the quotes folks!) involved birds. (sigh) Oh well, I guess there is a reason why I'm called the Bird Girl of Central Campus Marine Biology.

**Lloyd: doesn't marine mean water?**

**Me: Yeah. Why?**

**Lloyd: If marine means water then why do you have birds?**

**Me: (sigh) we have some 70+ fish tanks and some 200 odd fish but we also have bearded dragons, anoles, geckos, parakeets, and millipedes. **

**Lloyd: But why?**

**Me: its so we have diversity of animals.**

**Lloyd: Ohhhh!**

**Me: (sigh) Let's get on with the story.**

**Lloyd: alright, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Ash, Kayla's character.**

"Cloud, isn't that Tiamatt?" Aeris asked, touching his arm to get his attention.

Cloud looked up at the TV screen that was located through out the Gold Saucer and his eyes widened. Tiamatt was indeed on the monitor, racing on a midnight blue chocobo in a class A race. The announcer of the race seemed to be in hysteria as the blue chocobo rushed through the ranks till it was neck to neck with a black chocobo who was a five-time class A winner.

"This is amazing!" the announcer screamed. "This chocobo has a 0-22 losing streaking for class C but is causing an upset for the Class A. What in the world is going on? Could it be that Luna's new rider is more experienced or is it something else?"

"I never knew she was a jockey." Cloud muttered as Luna pulled ahead of the black chocobo at the last second to win the race.

"Let's go congratulate her!" Aeris suggested, pulling Cloud along behind her

"Hey! What about me!" a toy cat on a moggle doll yelled, chasing after the two people.

"Sorry Cait." The Cetra said, stopping to let the newest member of the group catch up. "I wonder why she entered a race?"

"I don't know." Cloud replied, shaking his head.

"Then we'll just have to ask her!" Cait Sith cried and raced up the stairs to the chocobo arena only to run into the ex-Turk. "Sorry there miss."

"You!" Tiamatt hissed at the automatronic doll.

"Tiamatt, it looks like you've met Cait Sith." Aeris said as she reached the top of the stairs, still dragging Cloud behind her.

"Please don't tell them." Cait begged, jumping from his moggle to her shoulder to cling to Tiamatt's neck. Tiamatt just glared at the doll before sighing and setting him back on to the fake moggle.

"Warble!" Luna cried happily, nuzzling Tiamatt's shoulder with her feathered head.

"How did you get a chocobo?" Cloud asked as Tiamatt smiled softly and stroked the bird's head.

"I won her during the race." Tiamatt replied simply. "I couldn't let her previous owner continue to abuse her."

"That was nice of ya." Cait grinned, receiving another glare from Tiamatt.

"You're not taking the chocobo with you, are you?" Cloud asked.

"Of course. The Manager was nice enough to let me keep her here for tonight. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go stock up on greens." Tiamatt said and disappeared into the stable with Luna before heading for a small store that supplied chocobo gear.

"We better find the others." Cloud sighed.

"Ok." Aeris agreed and followed Cloud to the Battle Square where he remembered Barret said he would be at.

But they arrived to a horrendous sight. Bullet riddled bodies lay everywhere and in the middle.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa turned around to see Shinra guards charging them.

"Quick this way!" Cait yelled, running into the main part of the arena. However, capture robots blocked their path.

"Get them!" someone, shouted but before Cloud could draw his sword, a shock for one from one of the robots knocked him unconscious.

Tiamatt heard the commotion and quickly hid, keeping out of sight of the guards till she could put on her old Turk uniform so the Shinra guards wouldn't question her. She was glad she had kept her uniform and the elctrorod that went with it as she left the safety of the stable and wandered in search of the rest of her group. Tiamatt knew she would need to find a man named Dio if she were going to find her group.

"You're Dio correct?" she asked, approaching the owner of the Gold Saucer.

"Yeah, and you're a Turk, right?" The man answered.

"My name is Tiamatt. I'm looking for the criminals who escaped from Midgar just recently. I've tracked their movements here and have heard that you have arrested some fugitives." Tiamatt explained.

"Yes we did. They're down in the desert prison." Dio nodded.

"I need to see them in order to determine if they are the felons from Midgar."

"No problem. I can take you down there tomorrow morning since it's getting late now." Dio sad. Tiamatt sighed but nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Tiamatt bowed her head slightly and walked away, planning to help her friends escape now that she knew their location.

The "Turk" turned, acting as though she was heading for the inn located inside the Gold Saucer but as she made her way through the crowds, she noticed something odd. Instantly, all thoughts of her friends disappeared from her mind as she raced after the black caped man.

"Sephiroth!" She called but he did not stop. Tiamatt kept her eyes on him as they weaved trough the crowds till a particularly large group of people blocked her path. When they had moved, Sephiroth had disappeared. "Dammit!"

Tiamatt sighed, saddened that she had lost track of the man she loved once again. Depressed, she wandered slowly back to the chocobo stable to check on Luna, her mind never once returning to the thought of her friends down below in the desert prison. Tiamatt sat down beside the blue chocobo and stroked her neck as Luna ate a few greens out of her hand, till she fell asleep, leaning against the chocobo.

"Noo!" Tiamatt screamed as she woke up, causing Yuffie to drop the bucket of water she was planning on pouring on Tiamatt. Red XIII yowled unhappily as the water hit him instead and promptly began to shake the water out of his fur, thus soaking everyone else.

"Tiamatt are you ok?" Tifa asked, looking at the sweat that was still dripping down the ex-Turks face.

"It was just a nightmare." Tiamatt replied. "Wait, how did you guys get out of the prison?"

"Spiky won a chocobo race." Barret replied, holding onto a locket.

"yeah I did but it was the only why to get Dio to believe us." Cloud said, shrugging.

"What do you have in your hand?" Tiamatt asked, intrigued by how Barret was holding the item.

"It's just somethin' to give to Marlene." He replied softly, finally putting it in his pocket.

"Well, now that we've gathered everyone, I guess it's time to leave." Tifa said.

"Oh yeah! Dio is letting us barrow a car for all the trouble he's caused." Aeris remembered.

"Alright let's get going." Cloud replied.

**Me: Onward to Cosmos Canyon!**

**Lloyd: What are you talking about?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough! Read and Review!**


	40. Second Chance

1**Me: (Sigh) I know I haven't been on forever but... I been really busy.**

**Lloyd: Really? Doing what?**

**Me: Hmmm... Finals, work, school, swim practice, and I finally got my Naruto DVDs.**

**Lloyd: wow! That was a lot!**

**Me: Tell me about it. My grams won even let me on the comp until I start studying for my learner's permit but I don't have time.**

**Lloyd: so how are you on a computer now?**

**Me: Dad's place. I can use the comp there.**

**Lloyd: Oh. Do you want me to say the disclaimer?**

**Me: just a sec. Theres something I have to admit.**

**Lloyd: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. I have to say I have recently had a HUGE blonde moment. Rebirth Flame mentioned the song "Bring me to Life" by Evanecsence and I thought I had never heard the song before. Well, I borrowed "Fallen" from a friend and instantly recognized the song when I heard it. I felt so stupid after that.**

**Lloyd: HA! That's funny.**

**Me: go ahead and say the disclaimer now.**

**Lloyd: Fine. Jen Rem doesn't own TOS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade and Ash.**

"Man, I can't believe we couldn't get into the castle." Lloyd whined as we stood in the square outside the castle.

"Tiamatt, couldn't you just teleport us in?" Genis asked.

"No." I replied shaking me head. "Yggdrasil locked all my powers. I can't even access my materia."

"But how is that possible?" Raine asked.

"I don't know but Yggdrasil apparently has enough power to not only split the world but lock powers, even those of a sorceress." I sighed, "Let's try to find another way in."

"Make sure that the Sacred Wood makes it into the castle!" We all turned to see a rather large man talking to a small girl with pink hair. The man left, leaving the girl to walk into the Church of Martel to retrieve the wood.

"Maybe she can help us." Genis piped, keeping his eyes on the girl, his cheeks slightly red.

"Alright, let's go ask her!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

We followed the girl into the church and watched as she hulled a large log efffortlessly towards the door.

"Um, hi! We were wondering if you could help us." Lloyd started. The girl stopped and looked at us with dull, emotionless eyes.

"We need to get into the castle to deliver a letter to the king." Raine explained. The girl just nodded.

"Follow me." she answered. I shuddered at her voice, she sounded like a machine with her monotonous voice.

"Wha...what's your name?" Genis asked, blushing

"Presea."

"What a pretty name." Genis blushed, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Let's just get going." I said impatiently. Something wasn't right about Presea. Why was she so...monotone?

Presea picked up one end of the log once more and pulled it out of the building, with us following her.

"Hey Presea. Why don't you let me and Genis carry that for you?" Lloyd asked. Presea immediately dropped the log, allowing Lloyd and Genis to carry it. "Ugh! Why is it so heavy?!" After several minutes of struggle, Presea pulled the log off by herself. "I've lost all confidence as a man." Lloyd moaned.

"Me too." Genis agreed.

I grinned at the sight but turned quickly as an eerie, nervous feeling swept over me. I knew what it was but couldn't here the planet well. I needed to be somewhere other then the noisy city. I needed to be somewhere where the Lifestream was the strongest so that I could see why the planet was upset.

"I'm leaving." The others looked at me in shock.

"But you just got back here." Colette whined.

"Sorry but something is wrong. I must speak with the planet as soon as possible." I replied.

"Go then. You can catch up with us later." Raine said.

"Thank you." I called as I began to run down the stairs and out of Meltokyo.

I reached the outskirts of the city and placed my hand on the ground, trying to sense the lifestream. Most of it seemed to be welled up near the Tower of Salvation but that area was too risky. Fortunately, the lifestream was also gathered in a large area to the north.

_That would be the Northern Cave._

"The Northern Cave is here?" I asked.

_Yes. Head there to speak with the planet, for it is where the lifestream of all the worlds is mixed together._

"Alright." I sighed. "I wish I could fly there."

_Just think of it as excerise. _Tiamatt joked.

"Haha! Very funny." I mocked, standing back up

**Mommy, who were you talking to? ** Cloud asked.

"Myself." I replied pulling my GS out and putting the headphones on. "Now let's get going."

**Where?**

"To the Northern Cave." I said calmly. Cloud squawked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

**That place is in your nightmares.**

"How do you know that?" I asked the quivering bird.

**Our minds are connected. That is why you can hear and I can see you thoughts and memories. **Cloud replied quietly, as if ashamed.

"Cloud, don't worry about it. Let's just get going ok." I reassured the paragriff, gently stroking his head. Cloud chirped happily and flew ahead of me as I ran after him towards the bridge that spanned the ocean.

We reached the bridge by nightfall and took the rest of the night crossing it. The next day, we stopped in the town of Sybak to get supplies before crossing the mountains, which had no marked path across them. It took nearly a week to cross the mountains but when we had reached the other side, the green glow from the Northern Cave was visable.

**Are we there yet?** Cloud whined as he rubbed his feathery face into my neck.

"It's probably going to be another we-" I cut off suddenly and clutched my right arm as it began to throb.

**Mommy! **Cloud cried as I cringed in pain. After several minutes, the pain finally subsided and I pulled my hand away to see blood and an odd bluish plasma on my fingers.

"No...it can't be..." I muttered at the sight as dread filled my heart.

**Mommy, what's wrong?**

"Geostigma... I thought..." I started to tremble at the blood on my fingers and felt a wave of depression hit me as a few drops of the blood and plasma slid down my arm.

_It was only delayed, not cured. _

"What?! What about Great Gospel?" I stammered.

_Aeris doesn't have the strength to bring the rain._

"How...long do I have?" I chocked. Cloud looked at me in concern.

_I am not sure. It could be from two months to over a year._

"Two...months." I whispered falling to my knees as depression sank in.

"Tiamatt?" I looked up to see Kratos looking at me from atop a rocky hill.

"You!" I hissed at the Seraphim as he jumped from his perch and approached me. I stood up and tried to move away. "What do you wa-" I cringed as the Geostigma began to throb again and I stumbled.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos rushed to my side, stopping my fall. He looked at the blood on my fingers and then the scab like Stigma before looking at my face. "Tiamatt, what's wrong? Why have your eyes changed colors? What is this wound?"

"It Geostigma." I gasped, making no effort to move in case the pain flared again.

"What? The disease in the movie?" Kratos gasped.

"Why do you care?" I growled, pain ebbing away again, allowing me to stand up and move away from the Seraphim though my heart told me to stay. "I'll probably just turn me over to Yggdrasil." Kratos looked hurt by this remark.

"I just want to help you." Was it just me or did he actually sound sad? "What must I do for you to take me back?"

"Humph! You honestly think I can take you back after you betrayed everyone?" I sneered, pulling a first aid kit out of my bag and bandaging my arm. "If you truly want to help then release the restraint on my powers."

"I can't. Only Yggdrasil can."

"You're his second in command, can't you ask him?" I asked, putting the kit away and pulling out a blue and yellow sweatshirt.

"I asked as soon as I returned to Derris-Kharlan but Yggdrasil seems to fear your powers." Kratos replied.

"Humph! The almighty leader of Cruxis is afraid of me? Ha! You claim this yet look how easily he has stripped me of my powers and materia." I sneered. "Come on Cloud, Let's get going. The sooner we reach the Northern Cave, the better."

"The Northern Cave? That is the stream of mana to the north correct?" Kratos asked. I nodded. "I was orginally sent out to investigate that area. I could fly you over there."

"I can get there on my own two feet." I pouted.

**Mommy, let him help. He won't hurt us. **Cloud begged.

"Cloud!" I glared at the bird who was now perched on Kratos' shoulder.

"Tiamatt, please let me help you." Kratos begged. I ignored him and began to walk off. "Give me a second chance."

I stopped and stood silently. Second chance? My whole life was full of second chances and he was trying so hard for my approval. I admit, I loved him still and probably always would but the betrayal...the pain was rough. Second chance? Damn, he knew how to pull the real me out. I was always too quick to forgive, almost to a fault. I guess...I could give him a second chance but he'd have to prove himself not only to me but to Lloyd too.

"I promise, I won't lose your trust again." Kratos said suddenly, getting my attention. "You must understand that I have to return to Cruxis though. There are somethings on this journey to rejoin the worlds that only a member of Cruxis can do."

"Are you able to hear Cloud?" I asked, shocked that he knew my answer before I could tell him out loud. The Seraphim nodded. "I should have figured that." I sighed as Kratos pulled out his sapphire wings. "So how are we going to do this?"

"The safest way would for you to face me as we hold on to each other. " the swordsman explained.

"Ok, but don't try anything funny." I said, wrapping my arms around him as he did the same. It felt amazingly good to be back in his arms and I wished we could stay like this forgive but in a much more pleasant situation.

"It shouldn't take too long to get there. Probably about an hour but not much longer. Sorry I cna't fly as fast as you can but..." Kratos explained as he leapt into the air. I nodded and clung to him tighter as my old fear of heights returned. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." Kratos said softly into my ear as he carried to the Northern Cave.

Despite the feeling of fear as we flew north, I enjoyed the flight, though I wished I was flying on my own wings. I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of his body as he held me tightly and could hear his heart beat wildly. I smiled, knowing what he was thinking as similiar thoughts wandered into my own mind. Maybe, when this was all over, we could finally have a life together.

**Me: (sigh) Finally, I've updated. **

**Lloyd: Took you long enough!**

**Me: I know! I know! jeez! Anyways, I thinking of adding a couple other plot twist (I've already have one written into my notebook and the other is planned) so be prepared. They will be shockers.**

**Lloyd: Really?**

**Me: Yes. Big ones including one Kayla might be proud of but... I don't know. (Sigh) Anyways, sorry about the late update and keep reading and reviewing!**


	41. Into the Lifestream

1**Me: Ok ok. I know I just typed a chapter but I want to do another so... yeah. On with the story!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, The Oblivion Blade and Ash.**

"This is amazing!" Kratos gasped as he peered into the craters core. He looked back over at me and gave me a puzzled look. "Are you cold?"

"No not really. I just don't want to worry the others with the stigma." I answered, shaking my head and causing some of the hair tucked behind my ear to fall in front of my eyes. I pushed the hair out of my left eye and left the right covered, hoping it would cover most of the signs of Geostigma. "I guess it's time." I sighed, taking a step towards a worn path that made its way down into the crater.

"You're going in there?" Kratos went wide eyed when I nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No. Watch Cloud. I'll be back. I promise." I told the Seraphim, placing the paragriff in his arms. I turned around and walked to the begining of the path, shuddering as memories flooded my mind.

"Tiamatt, this place..." Kratos started, voice full of sympathy. I looked back at him and then a t Cloud, who had allowed the swordsman to see my memories of the planetary scar. "I'm going with you."

"..."

**Please!** Cloud begged.

"...fine. But you'll have to wait at the cave ledge once we get down there." I sighed, to tired from my fight with the stigma to argue. "Be careful though. This path is thousands of years old."

"Fine." The Seraphim mocked as he followed me down the worn path.

"You don't have to mock me." I scolded. "It shouldn't take long to get to the ledge but...its been years since I've been here and though the Lifestream is actually healing this wound on the planet, this path has weakened."

As if to prove my point, the path gave way beneath me and I began to fall. Kratos' eyes widened and he rushed to grab me but I pushed off the slab of earth beneath me and jumped to safety on the other side of the path.

"Are you ok?" Kratos asked, landing beside me and looking at me in concern.

"You don't need to worry over me so much." I scolded. "Even though I can't transform or anything doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing and let's keep going." I said shaking my head as I walked down the path.

After about ten minutes, we reached the small cave where I had spent many years of my life protecting the remains of Jenova and the Black Materia from the outside world. I looked into the core of the pillar of Lifestream and could see the remains of the materia cage that had once protected the cursed orb which was now in a safer location.

"Wait here with Cloud." I told Kratos as I took a step towards the edge of the ledge. I turned and watched the mana split, revealing a small pathway to the very center of the crater but before I could step under the archway of energy, Kratos came up behind me and spun me around. The next thing I knew, our lips were locked together as he held me close. Finally he let me go, looking at me with concern and love as I wore an expression of pure shock and joy.

"Be careful." Kratos said softly. I nodded, slightly dumbfounded by the event but quickly shook it off and turned back towards the core.

I smiled at the Seraphim and the paragriff as I stood and looked at them for a few seconds longer before making my way across the bridge. I walked down the pathway, carefully timing when to avoid the slicing winds and burning lightening. Finally, I reached the calm core where I knelt down and placed my hand on the smooth cold rocks of the core.

_You've come Cetran child._ The voice was one, yet many, full of wisdom, and yet none at all. This was the voice of the planet. Or at least of Earth.

"Planet, what is wrong?"

_Monsters, giant monsters!_ This had to be the voice of Sylvarant/Teth'ella. It was full of panic.

_Weapons. _The first said .

"Weapons?" I was shocked. "They're here?"

_Yes child. Find them. Have them destroy the Remnants._

"What do you mean?"

_Monsters similair to the dark one have appeared._ The second said.

"More?"

_Yes Cetra. Destroy them and complete your duty._

"I will." I promised as I stood up.

Then I thanked the planet and turned around to return to the ledge where Kratos was waiting. As I crossed the final set of winds, I felt a strange yet strong surge in the mana and turned to see a young girl come flying at me, knocking me off the narrow ledge and into Lifestream. I looked at Kratos whose eyes were full of fear and worry and I promised him that I would return. The Lifestream splashed up around me and the girl as we fell into the pool of energy. It was warm and comforting as I sunk into it, but the further down I went, the more hazy my senses became till finally, I blacked out.

**Third Person POV**

Kratos watched as the Cetran tumbled from the path down into the river of mana, the girl that had caused the fall next to her.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos ran to the edge of the ledge and peered into the energy, waiting for the Sorceress to surface but he couldn't see anything other than the green glow of the energy.

**She'll be ok. **Cloud said, trying to reassure the Seraphim, though he did not know for sure if his owner was alive or not.

"Dammit." Kratos cursed, continuing to look for any sign of either two girls. "I shouldn't have let her go or at least have gone with her."

**Kratos, she'll be ok.** Cloud said. **Use this as an oppertunity to help her. Tell Yggdrasil that she is dead and he may release her powers.**

"What?" Kratos seemed shocked at the idea. "But what if she really is..."

**Mommy is a sorceress, she can't die till she chooses someone to inherit her powers.**

"Are you sure?" The Seraphim asked, the griff who nodded. "...ok. Hopefully he'll believe me."

**I'm going with you. ** Cloud chirped. **You're the only other one who can hear me and I can help you.**

"Ok." Kratos sighed. "Let us go then."

**Tiamatt POV 11 days later...**

I had drifted in the warm river of lenergy for over a week, slipping in and out of conciousness , not truely feeling or seeing anything other then the blurry form of the girl that had caused this perdicament. Being in my current state, I couldn't make her features out but she seemed somewhat familair. Who was she?

The sudden sensation of cold and pressure snapped me back to concsiousness as the Lifestream burst from the crust into the cold dark ocean of Teth'ella. On instinct, I thought of an aquatic transformation and was shocked as gills formed along my neck and my hands and feet became webbed. A sharp triangular tail sprouted from my spine and propelled me through the water as my lungs were replaced with gill filament. I did a partial transformation so that I could grab the unconscious girl.

I grabbed her carefully and tried to control my ascent so that I didn't damage her sinises or lungs as we returned to the surface. Once I had reached about 600 feet, I noticed an odd glowing light and a low growl. This had to be Emerald Weapon. It wouldn't stay there long but it could wait. I had to take care of the girl first.

When I broke the surface, I was in my human/cetra form and hauled the girl to shore. As soon as air hit her face, she went into an immediate coughing fit, clearing the water from her lungs. I sat down, exhausted as her senses cleared.

"Thank you for saving me." she said weakly.

"Yeah, well, I should have left you down there for knocking me in in the first place. Just be relieved you don't have Mako Poisoning." I coughed, ringing the water out of my hair.

"You... you're Tiamatt right?" The girl stammered. I looked at her in confusion.

"And what if I am?" I asked.

"You were in the Apocolyptic wars!" She replied excidily. I flinched at the name as memories came once again. "Sorry."

"You're obviously from the original Tiamatt's dimension. What's your name? Which species?" I asked her.

"My name...it's Eria. According to Excious, I'm a Remnant."

"A Remnant? You don't seem to show any mutations." I stated looking the girl over. Eria sighed and revealed two large blue and white feathered wings that erupted form her shoulders. "Wings, well that is a common mutation in Remnants. I'm guessing that you're one of the Remnants immune to Jenova's will and are still able to harness her powers correct?"

"I guess." Eria shrugged. I couldn't help but feel that she was lying and hiding something.

I laughed as she rubbed her neck and I took a moment to examine the newcomer. Eria looked about 12 or 13 with long light brown hair with messy bangs and red eyes. She wore a yellow three quarters sleeve jacket with green on the shoulders and down the zipper . Eria also wore black shorts with a green waist cape or whatever the hell its called and black leather gloves with small metal spikes on the knuckles. I couldn't help but feel that she looked really familair but why?

'We should get moving." I said suddenly, standing up only to fall back down as my Geostigma began to throb.

"Are you ok?" Eria asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, just...ugh!...go ahead." I cringed and pointed to the northeast. "I can smell people in that direction. See if they can help you." Eria nodded and took off in that direction.

Once she had disappeared from view, I ripped my hoodie off and looked at my arm. The bandage was now red with blood and plasma. I pulled the first aid kit out again and took the old bandages off to replace with new ones. That situation now taken care of, I tested to see if my powers were truly back.

"Thank you Kratos." I whispered, watching Firaga die away in the wind. I suddenly head yells in the distance and raced off in the direction Eria had went...

**Up in the mountains**

"Sister is near." a strange four armed, four winged creature said, waving his flaming tail carelessly. He looked at the woman run towards the small village with green slitted eyes. A number II was visable on his shoulder.

"When can we retrieve her?" a griffin asked, the number XI tattooed on his shoulder too.

"Wait." A man with flaming wings replied. "Let us see what she is doing. If she is still fit to be the vessel."

**Me: There another chapter done. **

**Lloyd: Who is that Eria girl?**

**ME; I'm not telling. Why don't the readers try to guess first and then I'll tell everyone. (Evil grin)**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Me: Read and Review EVERYONE!!!!**


	42. Flashback part 9

1**Me: Yes, I know. It's the third chapter I've written in a 24 hour period but I owe you guys a lot so... yeah.**

**Lloyd: This is gonna be a flashback right?**

**Me: Yeah and its not gonna go nowhere like the last one. If anything, it's gonna be rushed so... you've been warned.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem Doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, The Oblivion Blade, and Ash.**

Tiamatt sat in the back seat of the buggy, squashed in between Barret and Red XIII as they crossed the river and headed for Cosmos Canyon. The car suddenly jerked to a halt outside the steep, crimson walls.

"We'll have to walk from here." Red said as he leapt from the vehice and shook out his fur. Tiamatt yawned and stretched her arms, wishing she could spread her wings but... she did not want to cause trouble.

"Ok. We'll follow you." Cloud replied. Red nodded and leapt up towards a worn path.

"My home is not too far away. It should take about an hour to reach." the cat like animal said.

The group started the trek up the canyon to the small town. As they walked, Aeris decided to see how far Tiamatt was coming on her training.

"Can you hear the whispers yet?" the younger Cetra asked.

"I think so but they are hard to understand." Tiamatt sighed. "They are more of mumbles then whispers though."

"True." Aeris laughed. "Hey, I think I can see the town!"

"Hey Red! What's that big thing?" Barret asked, pointing to a large building at the very top of the canyon.

"Thats the obseveritory where my grandfather lives."

"Grandfather?" Cait Sith asked. "I thought you where the last of your kind."

"..." Red looked uncomfortable about the subjected.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a watchguard asked.

"It is I, Nanaki. I have returned home." Red answered.

":Nanaki! Welcome home! You should see Bugenhagen as soon a possible." the guard smiled.

"Ok." Nanaki nodded. "You guys wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright." Tifa replied with a smile.

The group waited for about ten minutes before the cat came bounding back up to them and lead them to his home to meet his grandfather, an odd levatating old man named Bugenhagen who knew much about the planet and the solar system. The conversation soon switched to one about Nanaki's supposedly coward of a father, Seto, which greatly upset the cat and caused him to run off. Bugenhagen then asked the group to retrieve Nanaki so that he could learn the truth of his father.

The group was soon fighting in the hidden Cave of the Gi. Through the twist and turns of the now dead enemy, the group traveled but when they reached the end of the cave, they found the exit blocked. A the ghost of Gi Nittak haunted the cave and upon seeing Nanaki, attacked the group but the monster was easily quelled. The exit now clear, Bugenhagen showed Nanaki Seto, the hero of Cosmos Canyon, who was turned to stone from the Gi's posion arrows as he fought off the invaders. As the rest of the group let Nanaki have a moment with his father, a long mournful howl echoed through the canyon.

The next day, the group moved out again, this time on foot. Nanaki was given the choice to stay in Cosmos Canyon but he decided his place was with Cloud and the others so he stayed. After a couple days of traveling, familair spiky mountains came into view and Tiamatt grew tense.

"What's wrong miss?" Cait Sith asked innocently. Tiamatt just glared at him, knowing that Reeve knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"I don't like this place." Tiamatt said simply. Tifa gave her a sypathetic smile and gave the former SOLDIER a pat on the back.

"You still miss him don't you?" Tifa asked her. Tiamatt nodded, feeling the tears begin to well up despite how she fought to hold them back. "Cheer up. Maybe there's a way to save him."

"Come on Tif. Don't be filling her mind with false hopes." Barret scolded. "That fool got himself into this and he's gonna pay with his life."

"Shut up!" Tiamatt snapped. "You know nothing about him!" Tiamatt ran off into the town, disappearing into the Shinra Mansion.

"You could be a little more sensitive." Aeris glared at the bulky man.

"I think she just need's sometime alone." Cait suggested, pat the mog doll below him.

"It can not be easy traveling with the group bent on killing the person you love." Red added.

"We'll leave her be for now. Let's investigate the town for Sephiroth." Cloud suggested.

Tiamatt sat cuddled down in the corner of the basement Library where she had awoken to Sephiroth losing his sanity. As she cried softly into her knees, she noticed the sound of soft breathing, coming from behind the wall. She had heard rumors of someone being locked in here years ago but she didn't believe it. Could someone really live here forever? Never leaving the mansion? Never eating or drinking? Only sleeping for years on end.

"Whose there?" She asked quietly but no reply came. Tiamtt stood up and listened carefully to the sound till she found a hidden door in the wall but it was locked. "There really is someone here. Hmm... now that I think about it, I do remember seeing small sheets of paper scattered through the building. Maybe they have the combination to the safe upstairs. I bet the key to this room is there."

Tiamatt, mind now working on the mysterious breathing, began to search the house for the notes. Finally after an hour she finally found them all and used them to unlock the safe on the second floor. Lost Number rushed at her in an attempt to keep her for accessing the key to the secret room.

"Dragon's Flame!" Fire surrounded her sword as she spun in a wide circle, severely injuring the two headed beast. "Haste!" Tiamatt rushed forward, slashing at the magic half of the beast till the side went limp. That half taken care of, she returned to a safe distanced and accessed the materia in her arm. "Fira!" Lost Number hollered in pain as the fire engulfed it till it fell in a heap on the floor. The monster now dead, Tiamatt calmly stepped over the corpse to retrieve the key and the Odin Materia.

"Tiamatt!" The ex Turk turned to see her group enter the mansion.

"Here!" Tiamattt threw the Odin materia at Yuffie who immediately lunged for it and fell flat on her face. "I thought ninja's weren't suppose to be clumsy."

"I ...ah...Just didn't want the materia to shatter." Yuffie pouted.

"Whatever." Tiamatt shrugged. "Come with me. I found something."

"Really? What?" Cait asked as the group began to follow Tiamatt down to the basement.

"There is someone trapped down here and I believe this key unlocks the room." the ex Turk replied, showing the key. "Right here, there's a door." She inserted the key and shoved the door open to see a coffin sitting in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" Barret shouted in confusion. "Why is there a coffin down here?"

"I don't know." Cloud replied. "What's inside of it?"

"Go check it out." Aeris said, trying to encourage Cloud out of her own fear.

"Alright." The blonde swordsman sighed and walked up to the coffin. He stretched his hand over it to knock on the hard wood but the lid suddenly moved by itself to reveal a man in black with a red headband and a red rape. He had long dark hair and wore a metal claw on one hand.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the man asked.

"We are hunting a man named Sephiroth. Do you have any information on him?" Cloud asked.

"...Please leave." the man replied coldly, lying back down and closing the lid to the coffin.

"You have information on Sephiroth and I want to know." Tiamatt growled stepping towards the chest.

"Please leave me in peace so I can complete my punishment." The man replied from within the coffin.

"Punishment? Punishment for what?" Barret asked. The man sighed, knowing the strangers wouldn't leave till they got the information they wanted. He pushed the lid off once again and looked at the group.

"If I had been able to protect the one person I loved, then the nightmare would have never been born and the world would be at peace." The man sighed.

"Never been born?" Tiamatt growled. "I could never imagine a world without him."

"You have feelings for him though he is a monster?" The man asked.

"Sephiroth is not a monster!" Tiamatt roared. "It is my fault that he found the Calamity in the reactor and died. It's my fault that he's now bent on destroying the world. It should have been me, not him so don't you dare call him a monster!"

"Tiamatt..."

"Shut it Aeris!" the former experiment snapped. "Who are you to call anyone a monster!?"

"...my name is Vincent Valentine. I am a former Turk. I would like to join you on your journey to stop Sephiroth and have some unfinished business with Hojo." Vincent said calmly, unfazed by the outburst.

"Not if I get to him first." Tiamatt replied.

"You also have a past with him?" Vincent asked.

"Hell yeah and he's gonna pay for ruining my life." the Cetra snapped.

"Then let us be on our way."

**Me: there another flashback. I kinda showed a more emotional Tiamatt in this chapter but I think it kinda fits the situation so... READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!!**


	43. Mizuho

**Me: Yes! Finally! I have access to the computer again!**

**Lloyd: When did you get back?!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Lloyd: You haven't written a chapter for like what, a month?**

**Me: Hey! I've been busy!**

**Lloyd: Uh huh, doin' what?**

**Me: It's called School, work, and swimming! I don't have shit for free time anymore. (Sigh) Only 18 more days…**

**Lloyd: What is she muttering about now?**

**Me: 18 more days and I'll be on a bus to sunny WARM Florida! (sigh) I miss the ocean so much and I heard we're doing some kick ass dives this year, like Devil's Den in Key Largo! Oh I can't wait to check Fort Desoto!**

**Lloyd: I have no clue what you just said…**

**Me: (sigh) To get out of cold Iowa for 17 in the sunny. (sigh) I wonder if it will snow up here when We're in Key Largo like last year?**

**Lloyd: Ummm… maybe you should talk about something else.**

**Me: Huh? Oh, Yeah! I got the new Fall Out Boy! Anyone whose seen the vid for "This ain't a scene, it's an arms race" probably fell over laughing when they saw it. I know I did and that was in the school library. "A penny for your thought but a dollar for your insides, oh a fortune for your disaster! I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank!"**

**Lloyd: Great she's singing again.**

**Me: Well, excuse me if "Do you know who I think I am?" is a good song! Course "Thnks fr th mmrs" is pretty good too. Oh and "Bang the Doldrum" and "You're Crashing but you're no Wave".**

**Lloyd: …can we just start the story?**

**Me: (sigh) I guess… man, even with my busy schedule, I still don't have a life…**

**Lloyd: Yes! Finally! Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria!**

"Ahh!" A ninja flew at me, missing by a centimeter as I ducked and continued to run towards the commotion that had started just inside the village

"Eria!" I yelled as I spotted the girl surrounded by numerous shinobi of the village.

The young girl was throwing punches left and right as she tried to defend herself, which ended up sending anyone unlucky enough to get hit flying a good fifty feet in the air. I tried to rush in between Eria and the ninja but couldn't get close enough without being hit by her fist. Finally, after several tries, I decided to use a more magical solution. I stepped back, knocking a ninja out of my way before raising my arm towards the mob.

"Stop!" A green glow traveled from my hand out towards the group, causing everyone to freeze instantly. The only thing any one could do was move their eyes and yell curses at me. "Now, please, tell me what the-"

"What the hell is going on?!" Everyone's eyes moved to the direction of the voice to see a fuming and confused Sheena. Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Presea, Zelos, and a now normal Colette stood behind her. I noticed Colette was carrying a strange blue haired man in handcuffs. "Tiamatt, release them!"

"…fine. Esuna." I shrugged, flicking my wrist and releasing everyone except Eria from the spell. I had a feeling she had started the fight and this was a simple punishment for her.

"Hey! What about me!?" Eria screamed as the ninja surrounding her walked off and surrounded Sheena.

"Sheena! What is the meaning of bringing in outsiders?!" A shinobi in blue barked.

"I'm prepared to accept my punishment." Sheena replied, bowing her head. "Please inform the Vice-chief I've brought the travelers from Sylvarant."

"Hey can you hear me?!" I sighed and continued to ignore Eria's complaints.

"From Sylvarant?" The blue ninja stuttered. " You are from the dying world of Sylvarant?"

"Well, except for me." Zelos smirked.

"Me and the brat are from different worlds." I added.

"Come on! Unfreeze me already!" the girl yelled.

"I see. Sheena, come with me. The rest of you wait in front of the Chief's house." The shinobi said and walked away with Sheena following.

"Can you release me now?!" Eria asked, voice full of impatience.

"Tiamatt, it's good to see you again." Colette smiled.

"You're back to normal. That's good." I replied giving a small smile.

"Tiamatt, is… something wrong?" Raine asked, as she looked my new appearance over, freezing momentarily on my one uncovered eye. I was uncomfortable lying to her when she obviously knew I was hiding something, even if she didn't know it was Geostigma. Still, I shook my head.

"Tiamatt!"

"Fine Eria." I waved my hand, releasing her from the spell. Free, the girl decided to retaliate and rushed at me.

"Meteor Drive!" Eria leapt high into the air and began to release amazingly fast punches at me in an attempt to knock me to the ground. The first few hit, causing me to stagger but soon the tables were turned the Remnant found her hands pinned behind her back.

"How in Holy do you know that move?" I hissed into her ear. "That move hasn't been used since the Sorceress Wars!"

"Well, well! Who's this young beauty?" Zelos grinned, as he looked the teen over thus receiving a smack from Raine.

"Name's Eria. Who the hell are you?" Eria growled. I glared at her and twisted her wrist just a little. "Ow! What the hell was that- Ow!"

"Watch your language!" I growled. I still couldn't help but feel something was strange about her. Why did she seem familiar?

"We'll introduce ourselves later. First we need to tend to that guy." Lloyd pointed towards the blue haired man who was beginning to stir. Colette set him on the ground as the rest of us circled him.

"You know you can let me go now!" Eria snapped. I released her but not she got a slap to the side of her head. "What was that for?"

"Try to control your anger. You remind me of an old friend of mine. " I sighed.

"Stupid bird." Eria laughed.

"How did you-" I started, glaring at the Remnant.

"?…" The blue haired man groaned, pushing himself up into a pushing knelling position and gaining our attention.

"Oh, he's awake." Colette cried, pointing out the obvious.

"Wh…where am I?" the man asked standing up.

"You're our prisoner. Don't try anything funny." Lloyd warned.

"I like to think that I'm smart enough not to start trouble when I don't know the situation." The man replied.

"You could learn something from him." I smirked causing Eria to glare at me. That glare…it was…familiar.

Soon the man was closely guarded and we were asked to speak with the Vice-Chief. After a long long long conversation about Lloyd's dream to reunite the worlds. Tiga agreed to help us and allowed us to get information from the Mizuho Information Network. After a couple hours, we were finally excused but I wanted to ask Tiga something.

"One moment please. My name is Tiamatt and this is Eria. We're not native to either of the sister worlds." I bowed slightly.

"Is that so. Then where are you from?" Tiga asked.

"We are from a planet called Earth. It is in a system of nine planets, all of which are able to support life. My consciousness however, is from a world also called Earth. Because of my intrusion into this world, a dimensional rift has been created, causing objects and places from those worlds to appear here." I told him.

"That would explain the immense stream of mana to the north." Tiga muttered.

"Yes. That is the Northern Crater. I was there not too long ago, speaking with the planet." I nodded.

"Speaking to the planet?" You gotta be joking!" Zelos remarked rudely.

"No. It's a trait primarily in my people, the Cetra. We were nomads, traveling from planet to planet, giving life to many worlds." I explained.

"Interesting." Tiga said.

"Anyways, I was wondering, with your information network, could you gather information on creatures called Weapons. They are giant monsters created by the planet to defend itself. I currently know that Emerald is located not to far from the continental shelf on the ocean floor. However, the locations of Diamond, Ruby, and Ultimate are unknown.

"Weapons? I will see what I can do." Tiga replied.

"Thank you." I bowed and followed the others out of the house where we were gathering around the blue haired man.

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked.

"…Regal." The prisoner replied.

"Regal, huh?" Lloyd said. "I'm sorry but we're gonna have to keep you prisoner for a bit longer."

"Lloyd, how about lettin' pops here fight too?" Zelos suggested.

"What if he betrays us?" Genis asked.

"He has business with Presea, right?" The red head said. "Then he's not gonna start anything till her gets a chance to speak with her, you know?"

"You remind me of Reno." I muttered.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Raine said.

"Raine!" Genis cried.

"I dunno about this, but I won't make a fuss. I also started off as your enemy." Sheena added.

"…Well? Will you fight alongside us for now?" Lloyd asked.

'All right." Regal replied. "I swear upon my good name and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you."

"If you do anything even the slightest bit suspicious, I'll burn you to a crisp, got it?" Genis warned, hand on his kendema

"Whoa, the squirts got spunk!" Eria replied in shock.

"Well then welcome to our group Regal!" Colette cheered.

"How come I didn't get a warm welcome?" The Remnant whined.

"Fine. Guys, if you didn't hear earlier, this is Eria, a Remnant from my world." I sighed.

"Remnant? What's with all this weird mumbo jumbo?" Zelos asked. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Remnants are humans that have gone through horrendous experiments. They are what remain of a calamity called Jenova. Her cells flow through Eria but she is one of the few people who are immune to the Calamity." I growled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill down there my ill tempered hunny! So a few people had blood teast!" Zelos remarked, waving his hands at me as I glared at him but in an instant, my hand was around his throat and my eyes were dialated to slits. "What in mana are you?"

"I am a Remnant and this is the result of the experiments I barely survived." I snarled as the dragon transformation became complete. "You still think it's just some blood test!" Zelos was pale and shaking, barely able to his head.

"Tiamatt!" I turned to see a terrified look not just on Colette's face, but everyone's. Shame instantly hit me and I dropped the Theth'ellan Chosen before flying off.

"Whats…cough…up with her?" Zelos coughed, rubbing his neck.

"She's always been sensitive on that subject but she's been isolating herself and more irritable since…" Genis drifted off.

"Kratos." Lloyd finished.

"What, you mean that arrogant guy from Sybak and the mountains? The angel dude?" Zelos Gawked.

"Kratos betrayed us but Tia took it the hardest." Colette said sadly.

"You make it sound like they were going out or something." Zelos went wide eyed as Colette nodded. "What?! But… Isn't he a little too old for her or something? I mean he has to be a thousand years old or whatever!"

"Tiamatt is not what you would call young either, Zelos." Raine explained. "From the information she's given us, I've guessed she is at least nine thousand maybe even ten thousand years old." Everyone stared at the half elf with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I believe it would be wise not to enrage her or mention Kratos around her." Regal suggested.

"Ditto!" Zelos coughed.

Me: "I'm gonna make it bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case god doesn't show  
Let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys"

**Lloyd: She's singing…again…**

Me: "One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night and yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter"

**Lloyd: Umm… Jen…Chapters over….**

**Me: Huh? Guess it is! (sigh) Oh! I can watch ep 31 of BLEACH tomarrow!**

**Lloyd: Bleach? **

**Me: It's an anime you idiot! (sigh) I'm sorry people. I'm just tired and I get kinda hyper when I'm tired so… yeah. Oh, I have a word of advice for all people. NEVER drink 2 Amp Overdrives, a Vault, eat a box of chocolate covered donuts and a bag of really sugary sour candy! I did it and I couldn't sleep till the next day cause I was bouncing off the walls1**

**Lloyd: Ok…**

**Me: Anyways, Please Read and Review!  
**

****


	44. Discussions

**Me: I surprised nobody has tried to figure out Eria yet? …Where's Lloyd?**

**Tonberry: Doink doink!**

**Me: What the hell is a Tonberry doing here? And what in hell are you saying?**

**Tonberry: Doink? (_What do you mean what am I doing here?)_**

**Me: Ok…who the hell is translating?**

**Tonberry: (shrugs) Doink doink. (_Don't know, don't care.)_**

**Me: umm…ok…so why exactly are you here?**

**Tonberry: Doink, doink doink. (_You scared Lloyd away so I'm filling in.)_**

**Me: By scared, you mean like, weirded out right?**

**Tonberry: Doink!_(Yep!)_**

**Me: …alright…then I guess you gotta say the disclaimer.**

**Tonberry: Doink doink doink! _(JR doesn't own anything except Tiamatt, Ash, the Oblivion Blade, and Eria)_**

Me: …that was odd… In the Mountains… 

"Brother, Sister in nearby." A griffin said to the strange four-armed beast.

"I know. Fralex, should we attack now?" the beast replied.

"No, let us observe her a while longer." A man with flaming wings replied. "Gailin!" the griffin stared at Fralex with intense eagle eyes. "Watch the girl. See if you can confirm our suspicions."

"Yes sir!" Gailin answered, spreading his wings and gliding down to the village below. Fralex watched with keen eyes as the griffin's form melted away into the shape of a human and Gailin entered Mizuho.

"Kej, how much longer will it be till Meiya is ready?" the red haired man asked the four-armed creature.

"She is ready but …the magic might be too powerful. She might be able to survive and …" The beast known as Kej replied.

"I understand but her sacrifice will be a worthy one. And Tiamatt will be able to reverse any of the after effects."

"Mother will be pleased." Kej said with a fake grin. He looked at the blonde haired creature that had once been human like himself, wishing there was another way…

Outside of Mizuho… 

"What's happening?" I asked the pendent around my neck as I sat in a cliff, overlooking the sea.

_Your mind is trying to adjust to the blending of two personalities and memories. These outburst and highs and lows are side effect. _The real Tiamatt responded.

"Is that including the fact that I'm already depressed from the unknown time limit?"

_I'm sorry, but do not let this ruin your experiences in this world. Is this not an improvement from your old life?_

"Of course but… I don't know. I guess I expected to breeze through stuff since I was you but I guess your life in itself has never been a fairy tale with a happy ending." I laughed dryly. "At least I have friends now and I have…Well I guess it's an odd life, but a life no less, and also I've got Kratos."

_Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. Things may seem to end happily but there are always hidden complications. For example, Seph's and me plan to escape Shinra. All would have worked well had we not entered the Mako reactor. Hopefully you and Kratos won't have something as drastic but I promise, something WILL happen, if either of you survive this war._

"What do you mean 'if'?" I shouted angrily.

_Nothing. Just that, if a cure is not found soon, you will fall victim to the same disease that originally killed me. Also note that Kratos 'works' for Cruxis and is in harms way if the party were to encounter him. The chances of everything working out are slim. Also add to the fact that an unknown number of Remnants are now in this dimension and that an untold number have yet to be awaken from the Junon Reactor. Pray to Holy that Junon does not appear in either of the sister worlds._

"Um, Tiamatt? What if they did somehow awaken Her? How and first of, where is the White Materia? Isn't that the only real thing that can surpress her?" I asked.

_I can not tell you the location either Materia. If the locations were to be revealed then Theth'ella and Sylvarant would be in more danger then they are now._

"I understand." I mumbled. "I still wish I knew exactly how long I have."

_Geostigma is unpredictable. It could be several months to over a year before the end comes. For me, it was nearly eleven months. _

"What was it like in the end?"

_The pain was unbelievable but I was unconscious the last two weeks._

"…"

_Do not let this get you down. Live life to the fullest and accomplish what you can. As was said in that movie you like, "No day but Today". _

"Easy for you. You're already dead." I huffed.

_I know you're having a hard time with the blending of our two minds but you are letting my negative points control and cover up the real you. Would the real you just give up and die? The human you? Though you have become physically strong, you've become psychologically weaker. It sometimes makes me regret ever bring you to this world. So many people have supported you through out this journey including Aeris, Sephiroth, and me but you suddenly want to give up when a complication arises. You have people in this world who care for you and you are willing to die without much of a fight._

"…I'm sorry." I whispered, the truth of her words hurting more then the Geostigma itself. "You're right. I can't forget my real self, for everyone's sake."

_Good, always remember that. Now, I want to learn more of this Eria girl._

"Eria? Well, she's different. She claims to be a Remnant but her eyes are red with round pupils, not green with slits. She also doesn't have the scent of Mako on her like all Remnants. Her scent is …strange. Also, I believe she possesses Jenova cells but only a small amount, enough to cause wing mutations." I explained.

_Hm…observe her. You have brought up good points and… I have my own theory, which I will not discuss with you right now. It is late. You should return to Mizuho and rest._

"Alright." I sighed, standing up. "Thanks for the chat. I really needed it."

_It was not a problem._

Tiamatt's voice faded away and I spread my wings, riding an ocean breeze back to the shinobi village. Upon the return, I spotted Eria and Raine talking to each other.

"Thank you Eria." Raine smiled as she slid something into her pocket as the teen ran off to the house Tiga had allowed us to stay in for the night. "Tiamatt, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"..why?" I had a feeling she was going to bring up my eye.

"You said you went to the pillar of mana in the north correct? What was it like?" the Half elf's eyes sparkled with interest. "What did the planet say? How did you end up here? Where's Cloud?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. You'd have to go there to …" I instantly began to regret those words.

"Will you take me there sometime? I would love to see it up close!"

"It's dangerous, but if I can somehow find the Ragnorok, I will show you everything from my worlds." I told the Professor.

"Ragnorok?" She asked.

"It's a ship used originally to transport the Sorceress Adel into orbit." I explained. Raine nodded. "and the Planet didn't say much. It…they just asked me to find the Remnants and Weapons. And I ended after a rift open on the bridge and Eria came flying out and knocking my into the Lifestream which occasionally erupts from the ocean floor."

"Interesting. What happened to Cloud?" Raine asked.

"Cloud…he's with…he's with Kratos." I mumbled.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Raine apologized, looking down.

"No, it's ok. To tell you the truth, I was happy to see him and I decided to give him another chance so he might be helping us." I shrugged. "Just don't tell Lloyd."

"Understandable." The half elf nodded. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I said in a not so calm tone, clutching my Geostigma arm.

"Let me see your arm." Raine said sternly. I glared at her as she glared back till finally she sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Humph. Just me I guess." I smirked, releasing my arm and turning away. "I know you're just trying to help but…there's nothing anyone can do, not unless you can turn back time and jump dimensions."

"What do you mean?" the Professor asked with a confused look.

"Forget it. I've said too much already." I replied, shaking my head. "Good night."

I headed for the same house Eria had entered earlier and sat down against a wall. Everyone was sleeping quietly and I could feel sleep begin to creep over the corners of my mind. I would try to follow Tiamatt's words and hopefully, tomorrow would be a good day…

**Me: Ok ok. I know it's a short Chapter but I least I got another up. Anyways, I'm tired and it's late and I have school in the morning so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tonberry: Doink!**


	45. The Dream and Training

**Me: Oh! 11 more Days! I can't wait!**

**Lloyd: Are you still going on about that trip thing?**

**Me: What? When did you get back?**

**Lloyd: Don't know.**

**Me: that's…weird…**

**Lloyd: Look whose talking.**

**Me: Hey! I'm a good kind a weird, unlike Andy. (shudder) **

**Lloyd: Andy?**

**Me: You don't know him and don't want to know him. Believe me. (sigh) I hate winter. It's always so cold in my house but at least Scuba was canceled today.**

**Lloyd: I thought you like diving.**

**Me: I do when it's not –3 out and it's in a pool. I wanna dive in the ocean or springs where it's warm. (sigh) 11 more days and I'll be down in Florida diving Manatee Springs and Devil's Den. **

**Lloyd: You know what I was wondering? Who came up with the word Scuba? Does it mean something like an acronym or something?**

**Me: that was random but yes. Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus or SCUBA. I can't remember who came up with it or I never learned that so… yeah.**

**Lloyd: wow. That's long, but I guess you answered my question. I wonder what the longest word in the dictionary is?…**

**Me: I guessing Lloyd ate sugar or … I don't know. I guess he's just being himself. (sigh) Better answer his question. I have to much free time and yet not enough… Ultraneuromicrovolcanisiliconiosisis.**

**Lloyd: Utlraneuro what?**

**Me: (sigh) It's the longest word in the dictionary. Steven taught me it. It beats Supercalifragilisticexpialiadoious by 2 letters. Utlraneuro has 36 letters and Supercali has 34. **

**Lloyd: O.O wow…I don't think I could memorize those…**

**Me: (sigh) now that we have finished the useless facts of the day, can we please get this chapter going?**

**Lloyd: um, yeah. Jen Rem doesn't own Tos or FF, only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria.**

**Me: 11 more days… :)**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled, opening the door to the apartment we had lived in for five years and were hoping to move out of next month.

_I threw my bag on the kitchen table and noticed a note on one of the placements, mom's scribbly handwriting leaving me a note of my parent's whereabouts. I picked it up and read. I had to read it over as confusion came over me._

"'_we should be home before 5 but if not, don't worry. We just had to go to Wally World…'" I read out loud to myself. "It's almost 6. Walmart is clear in Ankeny but they should've been home long ago. Where are they?" _

_I decided to go ahead and make sure my parents weren't just in the living room taking a nap or something but the room was dark and empty. The rest of the house turned out to be the same except when I opened the door to my room which awaken Cloud who began to chirp loudly. I finally went back into the kitchen and reread the note but still came up with 'they should've been home along time ago.' I came home thinking I'd have to explain why practice had lasted longer then normal but this was crazy. Where were they? Then the phone rang._

"_Hello?" _

"_Is this Madison?" an unfamiliar voice asked._

"_Yes. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" I asked back._

"_I'm a Des Moines police officer. I'm going to send an officer to retrieve you." _

"_What? Why? What's going on?" I asked. _

"_I'll explain at the Hospital. Please just remain calm." The Officer replied._

"_Does it…have to do with my…" I started, my thoughts wandering to the worst._

"_Your parents? Yes but I will explain everything once you arrive. The officer to pick you up should be there in a moment." _

"…_ok. …thank you…" I mummered, hanging the phone up. What was going on? My parents weren't thieves or anything. Why were the police picking me up?_

_A moment later, there was a knock at my door and I went out to meet the officer. He was young, probably a newbie, I guessed maybe 18 or 19, with his red hair in a military regulation haircut and intense, yet kind eyes. He looked kind though through his smile, I could see pity. What was going on? The ride to the hospital was silent except for the communication radio and the breathing of the canine unit German Sheperd who decided to use my head as a momentary pillow. I thought the dog looked funny as it had large ears and constantly whined as if trying to speak. I couldn't help but smile as I pet the canine's head._

"_He's name's Neri." The officer said as he looked out of the corner of his eyes. "He's usually not so fond of strangers." _

"_Funny cause I'm usually good with dogs." I laughed, Neri giving a happy whine as I continued to pet his head. "He has a unique name. How did you come up with it?"_

"_Don't know. It just kinda fit him I guess." The officer replied as the car stopped at a stoplight. "By the way, my name is Chris Anderson. I wish we could have met on a more pleasant circumstance." _

"…" _I looked down, saddened as I hoped my fears weren't real. "Do you…know what happened?" _

"_I'm sorry but I don't. I was just asked to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Officer Dennis should know though." Chris answered._

"…"

_I sat silently for the rest of the ride, my fear continuing to build as I was lead through the hospital to the IC unit. I looked through a window to see both my parents in beds with numerous tubes and IV connected to them. The monitors next to the beds showed their low vitals and my fears continued to rage as tears fell down my face as I looked at my parents cut and bruised bodies._

"_what happened?" I asked, to myself._

"_It was a car crash." I turned to see several doctors and police officers around me. "the other driver did not survive and…we are not sure if your parents can survive much longer." _

"_Several vital organs were damaged in both of them. Unforunately, we do not have any organs ready for transplant." A doctor added._

"_No!" I cried, pushing past the crowd and into the room. "Please, I know you guys will get better!"_

"_Madison…You can't be in here." An older officer said, taking my shoulders and leading me out of the room. "we'll keep you updated on their condition." _

"Tiamatt?" I opened my eyes to see Eria looking at me with concern. "Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare." I mumbled, standing up.

"You look really upset. Do you want to talk about it?" the girl asked.

"…it was a dream about the night my parents on Gaia died." I said quietly, grabbing my gear.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate it when people say sorry so much. It doesn't worry me that much." I shrugged. "anyways, how about we go train or something?"

"um, sure." Eria answered, following me out of the house and towards the exit. "Why?"

"I want to see your full abilities in battle." I replied. "I felt a major fluctuation in the lifestream last night and I think there may be a few more monsters and animals now."

"What do you me-?" the teen stopped suddenly as she looked out at the plains that now had numerous creatures from Earth and Gaia running wild. "Holy crap! Where did they all come from?" I looked at the girl in confusion.

"They came through the rifts." I replied as I watched a red tail hawk fly overhead and then dive for a rodent in the tall grass. "Maybe we can find a Cactar for you to fight." I grinned but noticed Eria now looked confused. "Have you never seen a Cactar before?"

"Nope. Never heard of them." Eria answered, shaking her head. I blinked in surprise and noted that fact in my mind. "What in Holy is that?"

"Growr!" the monstrous man-eating plant Malboro was thrashing its vine like arms wildly as it rushed at us.

"Here's your chance. Show me how you fight when your life is in danger." I yelled, leaping away from the battle.

Eria looked nervous but held up her fist none the less, preparing herself to attack the plant. The Malboro stretched it's vine towards her which she leapt nimbly through before rushing forward and delivering a series of kicks and punches before running back again. The monster howled and closed its jaws, building up powerful acids in its mouth. The carnivorous plant opened its fangs, releasing the stream of acid racing towards the child "Remnant". Eria leapt out of the way to find her legs caught in one of the Malboro's vines.

Eria's eyes filled fear as the deadly rain made it's way towards her. I rushed forward to help her but stopped as her eyes dilated to slits and her wings erupted from her back, enveloping her, protecting her from the acid as it hit the blue and white feathers of her wings, a strange white energy surrounding her. When the shower of acid had subsided, Eria opened her wings to reveal a strange transformation. The Remnant stood now as a velcoraptor like dragon, but instead of scales, small blue feathers covered her body, with long white feathers on her head, arms, legs, and the tip of her tail.

"Eria!" I screamed, but the Remnant didn't respond..

The dragon charged the Malboro, tearing at it with sharp talons and fangs. The plant screeched in pain as Eria attacked relentlessly, in a way similar to an animal fighting for its own survival. Within moments, the Malboro lay lifeless in a bloody mess as the dragonic Eria examined her kill. The wind suddenly changed directions, bringing a fresh new scent towards her. Being in my natural form, Eria saw me not as a threat but as prey and she flew at me, the gleam of her eyes was something seen only in predatory animals.

"Eria stop!" I shouted, hoping she'd react but she continued her charge. "Sleep!" The materia glowed but the spell missed as Eria closed the distance. "Stop!" This spell also missed. "Slow!" Another failed spell. "Looks like we have to do this the difficult way."

The transformation was quick and I was soon claw to claw with Eria, trying to restrain her. She snarled and snapped, stretching neck out to try to get in range of my throat but I brought my tail around and tied her mouth shut. Beating my wings, I lifted Eria high enough into the air to unbalance her and throw her to the ground. I stood on her legs to prevent her from clawing at my stomach, as I looked her in the eye.

"Eria! Snap out of it!" I growled as she struggled against me, her wings beating against me as she growled through closed jaws. "Eria! I don't know what's gotten into you but snap out of it!"

The Remnant's eyes suddenly flickered, returning to normal round pupils and her struggles ceased. Her eyes closed and her body went limp, as it seemed to melt back to a human form. I looked at her for a moment, making sure she was unconscious before returning to my own normal form.

"Everything about you seems…familiar but different. Who…what are you?" I asked the unconscious girl. Could she be…? A shiver went through my spine and I looked around, a strange fear coming over me. "Dammit!"

"Tiamatt, what's going on?" I turned to see Lloyd and the others approach. "Hey, what happened to Eria?"

"We were training on some of the monsters that have appeared from our world. Eria got attacked by a Malboro and freaked out. She turned into a feathered velcodragon and…it was like she was an animal." I explained, pointing to the tattered remains of the Malboro. " I believe her natural survival instincts triggered the change."

"Hm…She seems to be fine, but she needs to rest." Raine said, checking Eria for injury.

"I guess this means we're not leaving for another day." Zelos sighed.

"I'll inform Vice-Chief Tiga." Sheena said running off back towards Mizuho.

"I'll take Eria back to Mizuho. I'll be back soon but be careful. Some monsters are more dangerous then you would think." I told the remaining group as I picked up the unconscious girl and spread my wings. I quickly passed Sheena and soon had Eria resting peacefully in bed. As I walked out of the house, I saw Sheena enter the village.

"You could've flown me back too, you know!" Sheena huffed jokingly.

"Sorry, Sheena. Didn't really see you." I smiled. "Anyways, I'm going back out to where the others are."

"Alright. I'll see you there." Sheena nodded before leaving for Tiga's house.

I flew back out to where the rest of the group was waiting. I noticed that Regal, Presea, and Genis were sitting down watching Zelos, Lloyd, and Colette race wild Chocobos that they had caught. Raine had also caught a Chocobo and was examining the feathered creature as it examined her with equal interest.

"Raine." I said, getting the half-elf's attention. "I think there are Remnants nearby."

"Are you sure?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I always feel uneasy whenever they're around and I have this feeling we're being watched." I nodded.

"Are we in immediate danger?"

"No, they only want me. I don't think they'll attack while any of you are around. They'll attack when I'm alone, unless they're desperate, which they might be." I explained. I flinched suddenly as my Geostigma flared to life.

"Tiamatt, you're hurt." Raine said, noticing the flinch and how I clinched my fist in pain.

"I'm …fine." I answered stubbornly as the wound continued to pulse. I could feel some of the blood begin to moisten the bandage.

"Tiamatt quit lying. Something is wrong. I'm something it has to do with your arms because of the sweatshirt and your eyes, they've never had green in them before." Raine said sternly. "You have also been acting strangely. You were depressed and easily angered last night and now you're acting like your normal self."

"I didn't want to worry you guys. With Colette and now Presea and not to mention the entire journey, I didn't want to add my own troubles to everything." I replied sadly, my other hand now over where the Geostigma was on my arm. "Especially because…I don't know how much longer I have." Raine's stern gaze instantly softened into sympathy. "Please, don't worry about it and …don't tell the others. There is no need for them to try to look for a cure that no longer exist." I noticed Raine reach into her pocket for a moment as a look of curiosity come over her face.

"If that is what you truly want then I won't tell the others." Raine sighed.

"Thank you. " I smiled, feeling the pain finally ebb away. "The pain's going away now, so why don't I show you some of the animals." Raine's face instantly brightened up at this.

"Ok."

Me: (sigh) That was really long… 

**Lloyd: that was a different chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. **

**Lloyd: Hey, that cop guy, is he like Kratos' and Noishe's otherwordly doubles?**

**Me: Huh? Uh…yeah. That what I was trying to do.**

**Lloyd: So what about the rest of us?**

**Me: um…**

**Lloyd: Well?**

**Me: Read and Review Please!!! (Runs off)**

**Lloyd: Hey you never answered my question! (runs off after authoress)**


	46. Flashback Part 10

**Me: Three more days! Three more days! Three more days!**

**Lloyd: What in mana are you mumbling about?**

**Me: No more snow, or ice, or blizzards! No more swim practice! No more school! Just ocean breezes and white sand beaches!**

**Lloyd: Is that the trip you won't shut up about?**

**Me: Not my fault I'm excited about Florida. I can't wait to get back to Key Largo and dive Shark's Ledge again! That was an awesome reef! And Devil's Den sounds cool too! I'm sooooo ready for it!**

**Lloyd: I can tell…**

**Me: I hope Thursday comes quickly! The only bad part is its 28 hours down on a school bus but oh well.**

**Lloyd: um… aren't you suppose to be writing the story?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry people but I'm just really excited about this trip. I mean its 17 days in Florida. Not much beats that!**

**Lloyd: Yeah yeah, just get on with the story. I want to find out more about those Remnant people and Eria.**

**Me: Ha! Too bad this is a Flashback chapter!**

**Lloyd: What?! (sigh) oh well. Guess its better than nothing.**

**Me: You bet. Especially cause this will probably be the last chapter I get up till I get home on the 24th.**

**Lloyd: (sigh) OK. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria.**

Tiamatt was silent as the group moved through the Nibelhiem Mountains. Her sense of unease felt by everyone as they got closer and closer to the Mako Reactor that they had to pass by to get to Rocket Town.

"I want to get out of this area as quickly as possible." The Cetran ex-Turk said, flinching as an odd feeling entered the back of her mind and she began to get a headache.

"Huh? Why is that?" Barret asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Tiamatt replied, shaking her head as the pain increased and an all to familiar voiced whispered in her ear.

My Reunion…come to me… 

"Tiamatt?" Aeris asked in concern as she saw the other Cetra put a hand to her head as a pained expression clouded her face. Vincent and Cloud gave the woman curious looks.

"Make it stop." Tiamatt cringed, now holding her head in both hands.

"Tiamatt?" Cait said as the woman fell to her knees.

My Reunion…you…your powers… 

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"What's goin' on?" Barret asked

"I don't know." Yuffie answered as Tiamatt continued to have the breakdown. "Huh? Cloud are you ok?"

Cloud now wore a strange pained expression on his face as the same voice that spoke to Tiamatt, spoke to him.

My Reunion…it is…coming…you…you shall…be mine… 

"No!" Tiamatt screamed, pain racking her entire body as the Calamity fought for control.

"Tiamatt! Snap out of it!" Tifa yelled, grabbing the ex-Turks shoulders as she screamed in pain before finally going limp as she lost consciousness.

"What was that about?" Yuffie asked as Tifa helped Tiamatt lie flat on the ground.

"She was…arguing with someone." Everyone turned to look at Cloud. "It was something about a reunion."

"…I believe I have heard that before. But why did the two of you hear it?" Vincent asked, finally speaking up.

"Could it have something to do with the experiment's Tiamatt said she's been through?" Red asked.

"Possibly." Cloud shrugged. "But why did I hear it?"

"Cloud, have you ever heard of Jenova?" Vincent asked the swordsman.

"You talkin' bout that head monster that carved up the Shinra building?" Barret asked.

"Is that where it was last located?"

"Yeah, but why don't we talk about this after we get out of these mountains and set up camp." Cloud suggested.

"That sounds fair." Cait Sith piped, sounding worried with the mention of Jenova and of a reunion in the same conversation. "But how are we going to get her down the mountain?"

"I'd carry her down but can't really hold much with one hand, you know." Barret said.

"…I suppose I can carry her." Vincent sighed. "I have the least to carry anyways."

"Will Tiamatt be ok?" Aeris asked as Vincent picked the unconscious woman up.

"Don't worry Aeris. She'll be fine." Tifa smiled reassuringly. "She just needs some rest."

"Don't worry miss." Cait added as they began to move through the mountains once again.

Several Hours later…

The group had made it out of the mountains without much difficulty and was now sitting around a fire, filling Vincent, Cait Sith, and Yuffie in on the events of the Shinra HQ. Vincent went deep into thought as he learned of their own individual missions, including Tiamatt's, who had only recently regained consciousness. When he asked the former Shinra employee of her history, she closed up and refused to speak, causing curiosity to form in everyone's mind.

"My past is no ones business other then my own." Tiamatt replied very coldly, as Yuffie asked why she wouldn't speak. "I will tell you only that I doubt any of you could've survived what I've been through."

"Tiamatt, maybe if you tell us, we can help you feel better." Aeris offered.

"Humph, sometimes I still think it would have been better to die than live on as what I am now." Tiamatt muttered.

"What do you mean, "what you are now"?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing… just leave me alone." The Cetra ex-Turk replied, standing up and walking away from the group.

"hmm…"

"What's ya think about Vincent?" Barret asked the capped man.

"…it's nothing." The gunman replied, wrapping his cape tightly around him.

"Well, we should all try to get some sleep while we can." Cloud suggested, adding more wood to the fire. "We're moving out early."

Everyone except for the still absent Tiamatt soon fell asleep under the stars as the fire crackled happily. When they woke up, Tiamatt had returned and actually seemed happy as they journeyed towards Rocket Town. Upon entering the town, Tiamatt told the group of someone who might help them as they had just gathered news of Sephiroth being somewhere across the sea.

"He's an old friend of mine." The Cetra smiled as the group approached a house. "I'm sure he'll help us."

"Is he that 'Captain' guy everyone here keeps telling us to see?" Cloud asked.

"Should be." Tiamatt replied, knocking on the door of the house. "Shera! Cid! You guys home?"

"Who is it?" a familiar red haired woman asked as she came to the door and paused at the sight of Tiamatt's return. "Tiamatt! You're alive! I thought the Shinra had captured you!"

"Well, they kinda did." The woman replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I'm through with Shinra now. Um, anyways, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Sure. Why don't you and you're friends come in?" Shera said cheerfully. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Everyone replied at once causing Shera to laugh.

"Anyways, I was wondering if Cid might have some way for us all to get across the ocean?" Tiamatt asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him." Shera replied. "He should be at the rocket."

"The rocket? I thought they launched it?" Tiamatt cried in shock as the others just watched in amazement at the change in character. "What happened?"

"It was my fault. I screwed up the launch and after that, Shinra cut down of profits for the space program." Shera answered sadly.

"That's too bad." Tiamatt mumbled, as she looked out the window to see the rocket that now sat at a dangerous angle. "I would love to study the mechanical aspects of the rocket."

"I didn't know you like technology." Tifa said, as she and the others also looked at the rocket.

"It's just a hobby." The Cetra shrugged, moving towards the door. "Let's go meet up with Cid."

The group made their way to the rocket, where sure enough, the foulmouthed blonde was standing inside the ship, daydreaming of space.

"Are you the Captain?" Cloud asked as he approached the pilot.

"Yeah but what's it to ya?" Cid replied, snapping out of his daydream.

"Just thought we'd ask a favor?" Tiamatt piped in with a smirk. Cid's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open, causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth.

"I can't believe it. You can't possibly be the half staved squirt I saved seven years ago!" Cid gawked. "How the hell did you escape?"

"That's a long story." Tiamatt replied, once again rubbing the back of her neck. "I was wondering though, do you have some why for all of use to get across the ocean?"

Cid sighed and lit another cigarette. " Sorry but…the Tiny Bronco the only thing I have left and she's my pride and joy. I can't let you use it nor that bastard Rufus."

"Rufus? He was here?" Cloud snapped.

"Nah. But he should be here soon." The pilot replied, blowing out smoke. "Let's get back to my place to talk and catch up."

Soon the group was once again back at Cid's but the conversation didn't get far as the blades of the Shinra chopper sounded outside.

"Quick! Everyone out back!" Shera hissed, pushing the group into the back yard where a Shinra executive stood, attempting to steal the small aircraft.

"Well if it isn't the traitor and the criminals." Palmer chimed.

"Palmer! What are you doing here?" Tiamatt snapped.

"Mr. President wants this plane and I am getting it for him." The large man laughed.

"Not if we can help it!" Cloud yelled, pulling out the Buster Sword and intitating a battle.

Palmer went down rather easily as Vincent shot him in the leg causing the man to stumble and moan in pain. However, the Shinra executive had enough time to start the engines of the Tiny Bronco so without hesitation, the group jumped on board and swung around to grab Cid. Unfortunately, as they did so, Shinra soldiers shot at the plane, causing the craft to crash in the ocean, it's only use was now as a raft.

"Dammit! Look what you did to my plane!" Cid screamed as they rode the plane to a beach near the Gold Saucer.

"We're sorry but…" Cloud started.

"But what? You ruined my fucking plane! How the hell are you gonna fix it!?" Cid barked.

"Cid, We're truly are sorry." Tifa added.

"I'll help you rebuild it after we're done." Tiamatt promised.

"…Fine." The pilot sighed. "I'm keepin' ya to your promise kid." Tiamatt nodded in reply.

"So what gonna do now?" Barret asked.

"I heard Sephiroth was heading to a place called the Temple of the Ancients." Cait Sith piped.

"True, but you need the Keystone to get in." Aeris nodded.

"So where's this Keystone?" Yuffie asked, twirling her shuriken lazily.

"Dio at the Gold Saucer has an entire museum devoted to odd things. Maybe we should check it out." Tifa suggested, remembering the first trip to the Gold Saucer.

"Then what are we waiting for folks? Let's get moving!" Cid yelled, marching towards the desert.

The group couldn't make it back the Saucer by nightfall so camped outside North Corel where they would take the gondola back to the amusement park.

"So how'd you manage to escape the Shinra? I know they were searching all over for you kid." Cid asked Tiamatt as they at dinner.

"I managed to evade them for a couple months but then they sent Sephiroth after me. If they had sent anyone else, I would've been killed or turned in on the spot but he tried to protect me." Tiamatt replied quietly as everyone listened in.

"Why were you fleeing from the Shinra in the first place?" Red asked, shaking his mane.

"…I …I escaped from a Mako Reactor." The Cetra whispered. "In fact it was the Nibelhiem reactor. I was the only survivor."

"I've heard of this experiment. Hojo believed that the exposure would increase one's natural abilities and cause materia to form within the body itself." Vincent stated.

"So what happened after you were caught again?" Tifa asked.

"…more experiments…ones that I'd prefer not the talk about…" Tiamatt said quietly, looking at her hands and clinching them into fist as she remembered the first transformation. "Hojo will pay for what he has turned me in to."

"…"

"Hey Cait Sith, what are you thinking about?" Yuffie asked the automatron doll.

"Nothing. Just that…It has to be hard to life with that pain." Cait replied sadly.

"…I wish everyday I had died, then… none of this would have happened. Sephiroth never would have…" Tiamatt trailed off. "It's all my fault. I should have died."

"What are you talkin' about kid?" Cid asked, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Nothing your fault."

"you don't understand… If I hadn't been at the reactor that day five years ago, Sephiroth would have never found Jenova. If I had able to fight back none of this would have happened."

"…Five years ago…" Cloud muttered quietly. "I…think I remember. Sephiroth gave you a necklace didn't he?" Tiamatt looked at the swordsman, in shocked that he remembered that of all things.

"How did you remember that?"

"You were so excited about it. You must of showed it to everyone in town." Cloud laughed at the memory. "You kept saying it was his promise to you or something like that." The Cetra blushed as she grasped the pendent tightly.

"Hm…" Vincent looked at the pendent and thought about what Cloud had just said.

"I can see why you still have hope." Aeris said with a smile. "Maybe it will work out."

"And your talking about the same guy you guys are chasing down right?" Cid asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah. Believe it or not." Cloud sighed. "Well, everyone get some rest. We're leaving in the morning."

Me: (sigh) Long but oh well, like I said, it well probably be the last thing I put up though I was considering revealing Eria's true identity but… I might just make you all suffer. Especially you Chris cause you're oh so fun to torture. (big evil grin) Pain in others is fun, especially mental pain!

**Lloyd: I can't wait till she leaves…**

**Me: What did you say!?  
**

**Lloyd: Nothing!**

**Me: …Fine…Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle! I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bike! I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride it where I like!**

**Lloyd: …not more singing…**

**Me: The DA is addressing the lines, in the mirror he's practicing all his lines, to his closing argument, 12 hearts beat in favor, I'm guessing that he read the morning paper, the headline reads that the man hangs but the jury don't read…**

**Lloyd: How does she go from Queen to Fall Out Boy?**

**Me: Wellllll! Klye's mom's a bitch! She's a big fat bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!**

**Lloyd: WHAT!!??**

**Me: Sorry. I'm bored yet hyper so pardon the random songs. Umm….Please review! (to self) I wonder where Rebirth been? I haven't received a review from them for a while…**


	47. Authoress' Note

**Lloyd: What's with the AKA Fishie?**

**Me: That's my nickname! All my friends call me that!**

**Lloyd: Why?**

**Me: Gar! It's because I swim almost year round and I'm a certified SCUBA diver and I take Marine Biology. Geez! Do I have to explain everything?**

**Lloyd: Yes!  
**

**Me: Gar! Lloyd I am going to kill you one day. (not really but I can wish)**

**Lloyd: Whatever. So you typing another chapter?**

**Me: Actually…No. This is an Authoress Note.**

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Me: Ok people and loyal readers, I just giving ya'll the heads up that I'll be in Florida for the next almost 3 weeks so don't expect an update anytime soon. **

**I also want to use this opportunity to thank everyone for their support even though I dearly wish that more people would review so that I know why people like If Only and where I need to improve. This is the only way my story (or stories if I ever decide to continue Final Destiny) will improve and be more worthwhile in reading. I enjoy writing and (sigh) typing this chapters up as long as I know others truly enjoy what I create. I know this probably sounds kinda sappy but bear with me for a while please, I'm a Cancer (as in Zodiac people) and have always felt the need for support and this is one of the things that if I don't have support, I don't feel like doing. (Damn! I truly am the perfect definition of a Cancer. I'm stubborn as hell even or little things (I fought an hour and a half with a friend about using a chair for a foot rest, I won!), I can't stand my friends or family in pain (Physical or Psychological), my feelings are easily hurt, and I bottle up emotions like crazy so its no wonder I'm always stressed.)**

**Sorry people. Anyways, Thanks for all the support. I will update as soon as possible (after I return on March 24th). If any of you are by chance curious about Iowa's Marine Biology program and want to find out and see pics from my trip, Check out**

of you are probably like "Iowa? Marine Biology? How does that go together?" well, let me explain. Dr. Stiles runs Marine Bio at Central Campus in downtown Des Moines. The class offers chances that normal Midwest kids could normally never experience such as becoming a certified SCUBA diver or taking care of Carpet Sharks and Snowflake Eels. Each year the class a 2 ½ week trip to Florida to experience the Ocean first hand and visit the reefs. The trip is amazing and I'm proud to say that this is my second year so I'll talk to everyone later when I update or if you check out the website. Adios mis amigos! Enjoy Spring Break!

**Jenova Remnant**

**AKA**

**Fishie**

**PS- I want everyone's honest opinions about the story and the characters PLEASE!!!! It would be most helpful and help clear my conscious. Once again, Thank you and enjoy Spring Break! JRF**


	48. Flashback Part 11

_March 26_ Me: Ok Ok. I know this is an odd start but I originally intended to get this up before I left but I didn't have enough time so enjoy.   
_March 7_ Me: (sigh) I can't believe I leave tomorrow… 

**Lloyd: huh? Aren't you really excited?**

**Me: Yeah of course but I guess I was caught a little off guard at how fast the week went by. Oh well, I've got my supply of Amp and Monster ready for the bus ride down and plenty of Swedish Fish to keep up the sugar rush to drive the 1st years insane. And then while they sleep, (evil grin) I've brought Duck Tape and a permanent marker.**

**Lloyd: Thank mana I'm not going on the trip!**

**Me: Hey! The 2nd years did that to us last year and now it's our turn to torture people!**

**Lloyd: You're enjoying this too much…**

**Me: Just the way I am I guess. Anyways, I decided this would be another flashback cause I need to hurry through them and I want to stall Eria's reveal as long as I can but I'll probably put the chapter up after I get back from Florida if I'm not too tired so …yeah.**

**Lloyd: (sigh) why do you seem kinda hyper like you've had sugar or something?**

**Me: Oh I was mixing Monster, Red Jack, and Rip It this morning and it's still in my system. As my friend AJ says, "We were playing 'Shots'" **

**Lloyd: OK…can we get going now?**

**Me: Darn it! I can't get "The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes" out of my head! It's one of the few good songs on "Take this to Your Grave" and I can't stop singing it! "And when it all goes to hell, will you be able to tell, I'm sorry with a straight face." It's almost as bad as when I had "Haruka Kanata" in my head and that was in Japanese!**

**Lloyd: That is bad…**

**Me: (sigh) I know… OH! Yeah! "Finding a Good Man"! I love that song! The vid is so funny too! **

**Lloyd: (sigh) Why me?**

**Me: "To the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters, to the momma's boys who can't make a stand, TO the superficial player, and the love-ya-too some sayers, if you hear me girls raise your hands!"**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: Sorry…um… On with the story!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, The Oblivion Blade, Eria, and Ash.**

"I can't believe we just had to fight in the Battle Arena to get the Keystone." Cloud sighed as Aeris held the gold orb carefully.

"At least that was all we had to do." Tifa added.

"So now that we got the damn stone, what are we suppose to do?" Cid asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"We'll need to take the Tiny Bronco to the Temple of the Ancients." Tiamatt answered. "I suggest we leave now."

"Well aren't you just rearin' to go." Barret laughed.

"Sephiroth is there. I must try to help him regain his senses." The Cetra replied, turning to glare at the entire group. "If any of you try to stop me then I will have no choice to kill you."

"Tiamatt, we said we'd give you a chance just…be careful." Aeris gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah kid, if he really means that much to ya then go for it." Cid encouraged.

"Thank you." Tiamatt bowed her head slightly in thanks. "I believe the Temple is to the south in a forest."

"Don't you guys think you should get a good nights rest before you confront Sephiroth?" Cait Sith asked, hopping in front of Cloud who was starting to head for the exit of the Gold Saucer. "It's is starting to get late and you are gonna need all your energy."

"Cait has a point." Yuffie agreed with a yawn. "Besides, I'm beat." Cloud sighed but nodded as he realized the rest of the group was also exhausted.

"Alright but we leave in the morning." The swordman sighed.

"…"

"Don't worry Tiamatt. We can get there tomorrow for sure." Tifa smiled, putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"…Sephiroth…" Tiamatt whispered sadly as she gave in to the group's decision. "Please hold on…"

"I know the people at the inn so you should be able to stay for free." Cait cried cheerfully as he led the group through the amusement park to the Haunted Inn. "It's also couples night so the rides are free to all couples."

Tifa glanced quickly at Cloud before looking away, face red as the others nodded and Tiamatt's face fell even more.

"Don't worry kid." Cid said as he pat the woman on the back. "Everything will work out."

"Whatever…" Tiamatt replied, brushing the man's hand away and walking into the inn to get a room.

"Maybe we should have gone." Yuffie muttered as the group saw the ex-Turk disappear into a room.

Tiamatt closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She sighed as she pulled the pendent out from under her shirt and looked at it sadly as she remembered the promise Sephiroth had made. She stared it for hours, hearing the others talk below her in the main hall before they retired for the night. Finally she grasped the pendent tightly and stood up, grabbing her weapon and supplies before quietly leaving the inn…

The next morning… 

"I'm sorry." Cait said sadly, both the heads of the moggle doll and his own automatronic cat doll bowed. "I was doing only what I was instructed to do."

"I can't believe you work for Shinra." Barret growled, good hand clinched in a fist.

"Please forgive me." Cait Sith asked.

"You gave them the damn Keystone! Now you're asking us to forgive your Shinra ass?!" Cid swore loudly.

"Please. I won't betray you again. I can help you." The doll begged.

"…I guess we can give you another chance but one more mistake…" Cloud glared.

"I understand." Cait replied happily. The others looked at Cloud but nodded in agreement.

"Where is Tiamatt?" Red asked suddenly, finally realizing the Cetra was missing.

"Maybe she slept in?" Barret said, looking around.

"I believe I heard someone leave late last night." Vincent stated, finally joining the conversation.

"You don't think she…" Aeris started, looking worried.

"Dammit! She better not have not taken the Tiny Bronco!" Cid yelled as he sprinted out of the building towards the cable car with every else close behind.

The group rushed down to the coast and sighed with relief at the sight of the down airplane. However, Tiamatt's disappearance raised some questions. Cloud and the others knew what they needed to do though and loaded the plane for the Temple of the Ancients.

Upon arrival, they spotted a cloaked man muttering about Sephiroth being inside. Rushing in, the group found an injured Tseng, who gave them the Keystone as he told them they would find both Sephiroth and Tiamatt further in, though Tiamatt had entered just moments before their arrival. Sure enough, as the group entered the maze of the temple, the ex-Turk Cetra stood nearby, surveying the landscape.

"Tiamatt, how did you get here?" Cloud asked as the woman turned towards them.

"Let's just say I have connections…" she replied simply, turning back to the maze and stepping up to the edge of the ledge.

"Are you suicidal or something?" Barret cried, wide eyed.

"Don't tell us you're thinking of jumping?" Tifa added as she approached Tiamatt to pull her away from the edge.

"…I was hoping to hide what I have become but…" Tiamatt muttered, looking back over her shoulder. "This is the quickest way to Sephiroth."

Tiamatt leapt off the edge, diving headfirst towards the ground below as the others watched in horror. The ground approached fast but before the Cetra could impact the ground, large, scaled wings erupted from her shoulders and pulled her to a low horizontal position. Cloud and the others watched in shock and amazement as she flew nimbly through the arches before disappearing into a doorway.

"Let's follow her." Cloud ordered, running down the stairs and through the maze in an attempt to follow Tiamatt.

They raced after the flying Cetra but continuously had to stop because of obstacles. Halfway through, the group reached an area where a hologram like screen showed the other Turks be defeated by Sephiroth and Tiamatt finally enter the last chamber.

"Do you think she'll succeed?" Aeris asked as the hologram began to repeat itself.

"I don't know." Cloud replied watching it over again.

"What did the Shinra turn Tiamatt into?" Cid growled, clutching his fist.

"…" Vincent stared at the winged woman, thinking of the past. "We should continue on."

The final Chamber… 

"Sephiroth, please stop this!"

"Why do you fight Mother's wishes, my love?" Sephiroth cooed, taking a step towards Tiamatt. "She will allow us to be together if you would only help her."

"Seph, Jenova is not 'Mother'. She killed my people and you're asking me to help her destroy the world we've worked so hard to build. Please help me stop her." She begged as Sephiroth continued to approach.

"Tiamatt…she will fix everything." Tiamatt shuddered as the demented man brushed his cold fingers across her cheek.

"Please come back to me." The Cetra asked. "Let the real Sephiroth return." Sephiroth looked shocked by her words and took her hands.

"Am I not the man you love?"

"You've changed since the day in the reactor." She could look at him as she answered but neither did she pull her hands from his. "I… I thought …the promise…"

Tiamatt could feel hot tears begin to slide down face and heard each drop hit the floor as she continued to look down. But strange cries and the removal of Sephiroth's hands caused her to look up. The tall man was now clutching his head trying to regain total control of himself. Finally, his hands dropped to his sides and he looked up with green yet normal eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sephiroth…you fought back…" Tiamatt said, eyes filling with hope.

"It's only temporary. Jenova won't give up easily." He replied with a small but sad smile. "I think… if you can find my real body then maybe we can both be rid of her but…"

"Real body? What do you mean?"

"This is only of piece of Jenova, herself, that has mutated to my shape and image that my consciousness can inhabit. My real body is incased in materia at the center of the Northern Cave. Be cautious though." Sephiroth warned. He suddenly flinched and grabbed his head again. "You need to leave this place!"

"Seph…I don't want to leave without you…"

"You fool! If she gets you then there's no hope. Go now!" Sephiroth screamed.

"Tiamatt!" the woman turned to she the others rush into the room.

"They've returned again Mother." Everyone looked at the caped man, whose arms hung loose at his side as he stood in a slightly hunched position and began laughing.

"Sephiroth! Snap out of it!" Tiamatt cried, grabbing his shoulders.

"Will she help us Mother? Will she aid us in our plan?" Sephiroth muttered, lifting his head slightly to look at Tiamatt with piercing green eyes through his long silver hair. She yelped and leapt away towards the group as he laughed.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Cloud snapped, sword drawn. "Tell us now!"

"How impatient. But I guess if you want to know so bad then I can tell you." Sephiroth stood straight up and approached a wall that should a meteor approaching the planet. "The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. With it, Mother shall take back this planet."

"Meteor? But that will destroy the planet and everyone on it!" Aeris cried in alarm.

"Foolish girl. How else can Mother purify this polluted world?" Sephiroth grinned as he approached an alter with a model of the Temple. "All we need is the Black Materia."

Sephiroth suddenly disappeared leaving the group to comfort a saddened Tiamatt and study Sephiroth's words. After looking at the model of the temple, they learned the materia was the temple itself and anyone trying to steal it would be crushed as it shrunk.

"…I do it. I'll stay behind." Cait said after a moments dispute of how to retrieve the materia to insure Sephiroth wouldn't get his hands on it. "It's my fault this happened. Besides, my body is just a doll. I won't truly die."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked as Cait Sith jumped up to the alter.

"Don't worry. I have it covered." The doll smiled as he examined the model. "You just get everyone else out safely."

"Thank you." Cloud said as he turned and began to lead the remaining group out of the temple.

However, a monster known as Monster Wall blocked the exit. Everyone fought hard in attempt to escape quickly but Wall cast Reflect and Barrier to protect itself and only after a long, tiring battle did it finally accept defeat. And just in time, as everyone stood in front of the temple, the build shook and shrunk till all that remained was a small black orb.

"I'll go get it." Cloud said as he leapt down the sides of the pit towards the materia, but something was wrong. As he grabbed the orb, Sephiroth appeared again and Cloud went rigid. His eyes clouded over and he began to walk towards the deranged man in black with the Materia in hand.

"Cloud!" Aeris cried as Sephiroth took the offered Black Materia from Cloud's hand and vanished once more. Cloud staggered a moment, eyes clearing before his lids closed and he fell face first to the ground…

**Me: Sorry everyone bout the whole 'was gonna put up before I left' thing. I really didn't have time but now this is done and I'm home once again. No more fire ant! No more hard ground! No more leaky tent! No more 30 hours bus rides! (though I do want to go next year!) **

**Lloyd: did you enjoy you're trip?**

**Me: What? Of coarse! It was Florida! The only thing is that I want to go back to Key Largo so I can Dive Molasses Reef again and also Devil's Den. Man, the pics from DD are insane. They look like paintings of space or something. Not a dive site.**

**Lloyd: I don't know half of what you said but at least you enjoyed it.**

**Me: It was so cool! I received Marine Mammal Rescue Training from the Marine Mammal conservancy and got to feed a manatee! I also had a Green Sea Turtle (endangered species) approach me with we dove at Molasses Ledge. Oh and the Florida Aquarium in Tampa was awesome. Same with Mote's Marine Lab and The Turtle Hospital in Marathon Key. And you can't forget Believe at Sea World!  
**

**Lloyd: Wow that's a lot!**

**Me: And that's not everything. Oh well. Enough of my blabbering. Read and review please. I still want to know what people think of Eria so reviews on her are most welcome. Thanks!**


	49. KayVince: Foreboding

**Me: darn it!**

**Lloyd: what's wrong now?**

**Me: I can't get anyone to work for me tomorrow night! I told them a couple weeks ago that I couldn't work cause it was my grandpa's birthday but NO! They have to schedule me to work that night and now I can't get anyone to fill in for me and its getting me P.O.ed!**

**Lloyd: That would be kind of frustrating.**

**Me: just when I was having a good week too…(sigh) I'm sorry to be complaining like this but I'm just so mad! I'm one of those people who hold their emotions in till they explode or they can't express them except in pen or type.**

**Lloyd: Hold your emotions in? Isn't that bad for your health?**

**Me: yeah, it's a wonder why I'm not bedridden from all my stress…**

**Lloyd: please, just don't explode on me.**

**Me: don't worry. I promise I won't take it out on you or the readers.**

**Lloyd: that's a relief. So what's the chapter today?**

**Me: I think…maybe a mix chapter. It'll be odd but not too bad.**

**Lloyd: ok…Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria.**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kayla whined she walked beside Vincent past a sand dune. The undead man just sighed and ignored her as he looked at a compass and then down at the map in his hand. "I swear we just passed that pile of sand twenty minutes ago."

"Kayla, I know you're tired and hungry but please, do us both a favor and be quite for a moment." Vincent asked, glaring at the dragoness and then returning to his navigation. "Triet appears to be just to the north of here. We should reach it in half an hour if we keep a steady pace."

"Ok. Man, I never want to see another desert after this." Kayla sighed as they resumed walking.

"This is nothing to the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer. You couldn't travel on foot through that territory without being pulled into the sand." Vincent told her.

The pair traveled in silence for a while, Kayla occasionally slipping Vincent a sideways glance and blushing as Vincent struggled to keep his mind off the woman he had been traveling with the last few months. The both of them had opened up to each other and told the other of their past and had felt a deep connection. However, neither of them admitted it. Finally, Triet came into view, just as the sun started to set over the desert sand.

"Come on!" Kayla cried, grabbing Vincent's hand and dragging the man behind her as she rushed into town. "Now there has to be an inn somewhere…Ah! There it is!" Vincent barely had time to recover when he found himself once again being pulled by the arm.

"Kayla, please release my arm." Vincent asked. The dragoness gave an embarrassed smile and released his hand. "Thank you."

"Are the two of you looking for a room?" the innkeeper asked as she examined the odd looking pair.

"Um, yes. Two please." Kayla replied.

"Make that one." Kayla turned in shock at Vincent.

"Why one?"

"I don't sleep much, or did you forget that?" Vincent replied.

"Oh yeah…um, one room is fine." Kayla told the receptionist.

"Ok, room 3 is yours. It's just up the stairs." The innkeeper smiled as she handed the key to Kayla.

"Thank you." The dragoness bowed her head. "Oh, can we have some food taken up to the room."

"Of course. It will be there is in a moment."

"Thank you." Vincent replied, following Kayla to the room.

The inn room was small but cozy. A large queen bed sat in corner and couch sat in front of a fire placed used during the cold desert nights. Kayla instantly leapt on the bed and lay down, enjoying the soft mattress beneath her. Vincent sighed but could keep a smile from his lips.

"Ha! You smiled! I got you to smile!" Kayla cried as she sat up and laughed at the undead man. Vincent's face instantly straightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coolly.

"Yes you do!" Kayla said, standing up and approaching him. "You're just denying it, just like you denied that you liked the kiss!"

"Why do you make these lies?" Vincent asked with a sigh.

"You like me don't you?" the dragoness asked, a smile on her lips.

"As a friend, yes." The gunman replied. "But nothing mo-" He was cut off as Kayla swooped in and locked her lips with his before pulling away.

"If you don't like me as nothing more than a friend then why are you so red?" Kayla teased.

"I…uh…I…" Vincent couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I knew it!" she was grinning from ear to ear. "You've fallen in love with me."

"I…uh…I…" Vincent stammered. "Uh…and what if I do?" he finally asked.

"Maybe…I love you back…" Kayla replied, face red as Vincent felt happiness spread throughout his entire body. "Maybe…do you think…"

"We could be…" Vincent continued.

"Maybe." Kayla said with a small smile playing on her lips. Vincent returned the smile and pulled her close, his lips connecting with hers.

"I hope so." He whispered softly as Kayla laid her head on his shoulder…

**Two weeks later…**

Kayla and Vincent stood in shock as they looked at the huge dragonic aerospace ship that had just appeared in just above them in the sky and had landed in a clearing. Its scarlet sides glittered brightly in the Slyvarantian sunlight as it's engines died down and the name of the ship became visible.

"Ragnorok." Kayla read out loud, taking in the immense size of the ship.

"This must be the one used during the Sorceress Wars." Vincent added.

"Where the hell are we?!" the couple turned to see three young men walk out of a door that had just opened on the side of the ship.

One had short red hair and bright yellow eyes. He wore a red shirt with a flaming wing embroded on its sleeves, and a sword with a red and gold bird for a hilt hung from his side. The second man had dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed, with silver eyes and wore a silver shirt with a moon pierced with a sword on its sleeves, and a Gunblade was slung across his back. The final stranger had silverish blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a blue shirt with a rolling wave on its sleeve and a bow and quiver was visible over his shoulder.

"Shit it bird brain!" the silver-eyed man snapped.

"Make me mutt!" the red haired retorted sharply. The two glared at each other, neither moving as their friend sighed.

"Nightfire, Marth, please save your fighting for the real battles." The archer said, trying to quell his friends' anger.

"You must be the trio Tiamatt used to constantly complain about." Vincent said, grabbing the strangers' attention.

"And just who the hell are you?" the one called Nightfire snapped, glaring at Vincent but suddenly gulping in fear in realizing who he had yelled at.

"I can't believe it!" Marth gasped in shock.

"Vincent Valentine! But you're dead!" Nightfire stammered.

"…" The third examined the gunman and the woman beside him. "Where are we?"

"Jo! How can you be so calm?" Nightfire asked in shock. "For all we know we could be dead!"

"You're not dead. You've just been pulled through a dimensional rift into the world of Slyvarant." Vincent replied. "You three are Nightfire, Marth, and Josin correct?" the three nodded.

"Vince, who are they?" Kayla asked, hand ready to grab her sword in case of trouble.

"They are friends of Tiamatt. They might be able to help us." Vincent informed her.

"Whose she?" Nightfire asked, pointing to Kayla.

"Name's Kayla and Tia's my imoto, so if you're friends with her than I guess you're ok." Kayla introduced herself.

"Imoto? Isn't that 'little sister'? I thought she had no family." Marth wondered.

"Family isn't always blood Marth. You should know that better than any of us." Jo explained. "Your father considered Tiamatt like a sister."

"…" Marth was silent as he remembered the few years he had with his father, Oblivion.

"Hey! Are we invisible or something?" Kayla yelled at the trio. "You know we need to find things from Earth and Gaia like Imoto asked us."

"Tiamatt? She's here?" the trio said in unison. "Where is she?"

"She's traveling on the Regeneration Journey with Kratos." Vincent explained.

"Who the hell is Kratos?" Once again the language came from Nightfire.

"Her boyfriend." Kayla replied. The trio's jaws dropped in shock.

"What? You have to be kidding? Tiamatt in love with someone other than Sephiroth. That's a good one." Marth laughed.

"She is not the same Tiamatt you knew." Vincent sighed. "She's changed a great deal."

"Maybe we should explain this in town." Kayla offered, a sudden, strange yet not unfamiliar feeling coming over her.

"Lead the way." Jo replied.

The group made their way towards Triet which was only fifteen minutes walk from where the Ragnorok had landed. Vincent and Kayla walked ahead of the Trio, Vincent filling Kayla in on what he knew of the three newcomers.

"Kayla, is something wrong?" the gunman asked, noticing a worried look on the dragoness' face.

"I…don't know…" Kayla mummered, placing her hands over her stomach, her thoughts wandering back to a night of weakness. "I…think I …" Kayla shuddered and a feeling of foreboding swept through her mind. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." Nightfire mumbled quietly.

"What was it?" Marth asked.

"…" Jo was silent like normal.

"Tiamatt." Vincent said.

"It felt like…something bad is happening to her right now or something is going to happen." Kayla said softly.

"But what?" Nightfire asked.

"Please let her be safe…" Kayla whispered.

**Derris Kharlan**

Kratos sat in his chamber reading over reports as Cloud sat curled up in the corner of the desk. He smiled as he paused from his reading to pet the paragriff, his thoughts on the woman who had trusted him with the strange creature.

"I wonder how she is?" the seraphim asked to himself as Cloud lifted his head into Kratos' hand for a scratch. Suddenly, the bird squawked in alarm and a shudder went down Kratos' spine. "Tiamatt!"

**Me: Read and Review Please!**


	50. The Truth in the End

Me: Let's just get this started… 

**Lloyd: Um…ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria.**

I sat silently watching Eria sleep as my mind tried to shake an odd feeling of foreboding. The unease had kept me up most the night and I could help but wonder what was the source.

"Ugh…" Eria moaned as she opened her auburn eyes and sat up.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl as she blinked a couple times and looked around.

"I feel like Noishe just tackled me." She groaned, as she looked at me.

"Noishe? You haven't been introduced to Noishe." I cocked an eyebrow as she became rigid and gave me a nervous grin.

"I…uhh…umm…" Eria rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Tiamatt, how is she?" Raine asked as she entered the room. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Um…yeah!" the teen cried cheerfully happy to be saved by Raine. "Why?"

"There is something we all want to ask you and I think Tiamatt would be interested in."

"What do you mean?" I was curious as Eria's face clouded over with fear.

"I'm surprised that you haven't realized yet but I guess you will soon learn what the rest of us have already guessed." Raine replied, turning back towards the door. "Please hurry."

After Raine left, I turned to Eria and gave her a curious look, but the Remnant refused to look at me. She just stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Let's just get this over with…" She mumbled as I stood up and followed her out of the room and into the living room where the rest of the Tales group was gathered.

They sat huddled in a circle and glanced at the two of us as we entered.

"They do look a little alike." Sheena whispered.

"A little?! She's almost a perfect image of Tiamatt. Only she's shorter and has different eyes!" Zelos scoffed. "Do you think…"

"I can hear you guys loud and clear from over here you know!" I yelled at the group causing everyone to flinch and glance at Eria and me. "I really wish you wouldn't talk behind my back."

"Sorry." Colette apologized.

"Yes, please accept my apologies." Regal added.

"…" Eria obviously didn't like being talked about behind her back either and glared at the group.

"She looks a lot like both of them." Genis said.

"Eria, I don't mean to be rude, but do you know anything about your family?" Raine asked.

"…I'd rather not talk about it…" Eria replied, crossing her arms as she continued to glare.

"Actually, I would kinda like to know that too cause you're obviously not a true Remnant and you know stuff you shouldn't. Like Meteor Drive and Noishe." I added.

"I can't get out of this can I?" Eria asked me. I shook my head. "Fine but first of all, I blame Lloyd for getting me into this mess."

"Me? What in mana did I do to you?" Lloyd gaped.

"Not only was it your idea for me to come back to this time but you were also the one who threw me through the portal." Eria stated, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sheena asked, as confused as everyone else.

"Come back to this time?" Raine muttered.

"…First off, I'm not from this time. I'm actually from about 14 years from now. Second, some of you have probably realized a slight similarity between Tiamatt and me and that's because…well…" the girl paused.

"Subject appears to be the offspring of Tiamatt and Kratos Aurion." Presea stated suddenly as she examined both Eria and me. I could instantly feel my face drop.

"What…did…you…say…?" I stammered as Eria flushed a deep shade of red.

"I…I'm your…well…I'm your daughter…and well…Kratos is…my…dad…" At least I wasn't the only one with speech problems.

"Ha! I know this was all a dream! I knew and this proves it! Either that you're all a figment of my imagination." I laughed nervously. "Yeah that's it! I'm truly at Broadlawn's Psycho ward in a straight jacket. Man, everyone knew I was crazy but…"

"Tiamatt, this is real. I'm half Cetran and received my Jenova cells from you." Eria said, trying to get me out of my denial. "I was afraid this would happen, but that's why I was given this as proof."

Eria pulled an all too familiar pendent out from her jacket and shoved it in my face, causing me to freeze.

"My pendent…" I took the necklace from the girl who claimed to be my daughter and ran my fingers over the ruby and silver dragon that hung on the chain. "But how?"

"Well…this time is a little more unstable then other time periods because of you but we also had the warp portals that allowed me to get here." Eria explained, grabbing everyone's attention once again after I regained what little sanity I had left and returned the pendent to her.

"Damn, I keep screwing everything up, don't I?" I mumbled.

"That's doesn't appear to be the only thing you've been…Ah!" Zelos screamed and fell to the in a fetal position, hands over his jewels as I returned my foot to the ground.

"Remember Zelos, I kick, you bow. Got it?" I asked him as glared at him for even thinking such thoughts.

"Got it!" He squeaked in reply as mostly everyone tried to repress a snicker.

"That never gets old." Eria sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.

"…Can we just leave or something?" I said quietly, still in denial that the girl I had seen as a friend had actually turned out to be…my daughter. "This is all too surreal."

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

"Can you imagine being pulled from your world to one that was thought to be just a game? And then being turned into a character you created for a story?" I sighed. "Before I used to be human, just human. Both my parents had died in a car accident when I was 15 and I had been struggling for the last two years to finish school, maintain a job, and pay for the basics. I was so busy that I had no time for my friends and eventually pushed them away to become the nerd girl that everyone wanted to copy off of. Now I'm in a fantasy world as an OC I created for a story and have now found out that I have a kid."

"But you're here now and I know you've had a rough time adjusting but…aren't we all your friends?" Lloyd asked. I looked at him and realized the truth in his words.

"And I…I'd much rather just be your friend right now then your daughter." Eria added.

"…Thank you." I replied, a smile crawling over my face, but a shiver then went down my spine. "We need to go."

"What do you mean?" Zelos asked, voice still slightly squeaky.

"Four abnormal beings have repeatly flown overhead." Presea stated in her monotone.

"Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"No, worse." I answered, shaking my head.

"There's something worse then Cruxis?" Zelos cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "That's kinda hard to believe."

"Do you still believe I'm human?" I asked him.

"Umm…well you did nearly kill me when you turned into that dragon and said something about a remnant." The womanizer recalled. "How did you do that anyways?" Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, and Eria became deathly silent. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Forget it." I shrugged and then shuddered again. "Damn, I'm afraid their growing impatient."

"You not talking about more like that Dsanios guy are you?" Genis asked.

"Creeee!" the cry sent shivers running down my spine.

"Oh great! They have a phoenix." I said sarcastically. "We need to leave as soon as possible otherwise they may attack Mizuho."

Nobody hesitated. We made a mad dash across the plains north towards the Goaracchia forest that would lead us to Altessa's house as the four shadows followed us. I couldn't help but feel they were toying with us and leading us into to a trap but I said nothing. Sure enough, just before we could reach the forest, the Remnants surrounded us, blocking any way of escape we might have had.

"Hello Sister." The four armed one cooed.

"Kej!" I hissed. "I would have thought you'd leave me alone after Dsanios was killed."

"Now now Tiamatt. We just came to retrieve you as is Jenova's wish. If you come with us then perhaps your friends will live a bit longer." A phoenix sneered, as he returned to a mostly human form, leaving only his flaming will out.

"I die before I become Jenova's tool again!" I snarled, pulling the Oblivion Blade out.

"Fine. Then let me help you join the rest of your pathetic friends in the Lifestream!" Fralex grinned, flexing his fist and attaching battleclaws. "Meiya, be ready."

The only female of the group nodded and closed her eyes, a strange aura causing the air around her to bend and waver. I recognized what she was trying to do and tried to move but my legs were stuck. Looking down, I saw the same strange aura that surrounded Meiya now surrounded my legs and tried to restrain me. Fralex grinned and I finally noticed a shiny liquid that covered the tip of each of the claws. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because his grin grew bigger and he raced at me. If it weren't for Lloyd's swords blocking the attack, I would have been doomed along with the rest of the world.

"I'll handle this freak." Lloyd said, pushing back Fralex's claws as the others joined the fight. "You handle the blonde with the weird magic." I nodded and concentrated on my own sorceress magic to release Meiya's hold on my legs.

"I would have never thought you would master Time Compression so quickly." I yelled rushing at Meiya but she reflected my attack with a magic barrier. "Especially with Edea's powers." I leapt back and watched as she tried to attack me with TC once more. I retaliated with my own and realized in shock that she was now my equal.

"I guess this is a battle of endurance." She smirked.

Behind me, Lloyd and Eria kept Fralex at bay while Regal, Zelos, and Sheena fought Gailin, the griffin and Raine, Genis, Colette, and Presea fought Kej. I could hear the battle ring through the area and could see where the air was distorted, marking the spot where the two time compressive magics collided. I could also feel my energy being sucked dry as I tried to keep Meiya at bay but saw her flinch and twitch as her energy was also drained. I didn't know how much longer either of us could last but I knew one or neither of us would survive.

_I'm here! _Kratos' voice rang through my head as he joined the battle and blocked a blow that would have silenced Lloyd forever.

_Protect Lloyd first! _I yelled at him, making sure he didn't feel the need to help me when there was nothing he could do. I heard the thump of a body hitting the ground and prayed to holy that it was a Remnant. A moment later I heard the sickening snap of a neck breaking and another thump. I heard the laugh of Fralex and Kratos' frustrated cries as he tried to kill the firebird.

"Through the heart or across the neck!" Eria yelled at Kratos.

I smiled at the girl's knowledge but suddenly felt my legs try to give out of me as the last of my energy was drained. Not too far away, Meiya feel to the ground, dead, all energy to support life wasted in an attempt to follow Jenova's twisted ideas. The swooshing of an axe was heard seconds later and Kej's dying cry filled the air. All that remained now was Fralex, who continued to dodge attacks left and right, laughing as he easily attacked the Symphonians from the sky.

"Let's end this now." the phoenix laughed. "Phoenix Sword!"

Feathers flew off of his flaming winds, forming fire swords as they raced towards Kratos, who was dazed after being knocked in the head by a wing and the others were all to far away to block. I barely knew what I was doing but the last thing I remember was the look of horror on Kratos' face as the flaming swords pierced my chest and abdomen. My vision went in and out of focus and the cries of my friends faded until the world was white and silent…


	51. The After Battle

Me: That last chapter was an odd one for me but this one is also gonna be kinda odd.

**Lloyd: Of course the last one was odd! What did you expect?**

**Me: Shut it and just start the chapter!**

**Lloyd: Fine! Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, and Eria.**

Third person POV 

"Phoenix sword!" Feathers raced at Kratos, turning into flaming swords, as they got closer they never hit their intended target. Tiamatt had moved at blurring speed, taking the hit as the swords pierced her chest cavity and abdomen. Kratos' face dropped as the sorceress' eyes flickered, the fire of life dying as the rest of her energy was depleted, not including the numerous swords that now damaged her internal organs. She swayed momentarily, the fiery blades disappearing leaving no outside mark before Tiamatt fell forward.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos caught the body of the sorceress, he cry heard by everyone but her. He could feel his anger building as he held the lifeless body but it was his anger filled cry that filled the air.

Eria glared at the phoenix, Fralex, who had killed her mother. A strange aura twisted around her and streams of mana began to burst from the ground at her feet, twisting around her form leaving only her glowing red eyes visible. The Lifestream that surrounded the girl began to mold itself into a shape, the long twisting form of a winged serpent; enormous in size, with its eyes closed. The stream of energy stopped leaving the creature in the middle of the clearing, every living thing looking in wonder and shock as red orbs lit themselves along the back of the dragon until finally, it opened its eyes, Eria's eyes, blood red in color with no pupil.

The dragon snarled, its fangs revealed as it glared at the shocked phoenix before charging suddenly at amazing speed. She tore at the bird her front talons and fangs as she weaved around in the air. Her attacks were animalistic in nature and the others on the ground could do nothing but watch in horror as Eria coiled around her prey, squeezing the life from the phoenix before ending his life with a snap of her jaws. Blood dripped from her fangs as she roared with heartbreak yet victorious revenge.

"Eria!" the dragon looked down at the group below her that had seen her ruthless attacks and shame filled her as she landed on the ground. She could see the fear in the others eyes as she looked at them and wished to returned to normal but couldn't.

_Eria. _The dragon girl looked to see a small paragriff look at her with sad eyes. _You won't eat us will you? _Eria shook her head vigorously and laid down with her head on her front talons in a sign of submission, diamond like tears rolling from her now sad blue eyes.

"Eria, are you ok?" Colette asked, placing her hand on the dragon's snout. Eria whined and turned her head towards Kratos who still held Tiamatt's lifeless body. "Tiamatt!"

"There's no pulse…" Kratos said weakly as the others gathered around him.

"Kratos, I'm sorry." Lloyd whispered sadly, the loss of a friend hitting him hard. "and …thank you." Kratos looked up at his son and nodded, remembering that if he hadn't blocked the phoenix's attack, then Lloyd too, would have died.

"…I thought she said she couldn't die." The seraphim whispered. "She told me she had to choose someone to inherit the sorceress powers."

"Maybe she…" Zelos started.

"No, she wouldn't give up that easily. Besides she was always talking about how dangerous her powers were." Sheena remembered.

"Then why?" Colette wondered, tears streaming down her face…

"She can't return to the living world." A voice said strictly.

"And why not?!" Another familiar voice retorted. "She has friends that need her up there! I say she should be able to return!"

"Oblivion, she has had more chances at life then most, even before the human and the Cetra melded together. Tell me why she deserves another chance?"

"She knows about the Remnants and how to fight them." A female voice said.

"She also has that girl, Eria, her daughter." This was another familiar voice.

"Eria is not truly her daughter. Or at least not the Tiamatt of this dimension's daughter. There are thousands of parallel dimensions and many of those include Tiamatt in the new worlds. She was sent to help a problem that, though it exist in this dimension, is irrelevant due to the fact Tiamatt is to die here and now." the first voice replied coldly.

"But what about the sorceress magic? I thought a sorceress couldn't die till someone inherited their powers?" Oblivion asked.

"We have found a way to strip a sorceress of her powers and then use them to help control the Lifestream."

"Ugh!" I moaned and opened my eyes, seeing dozen of people surrounding me, all but one familiar. "Where am I?"

"Tia, you're in the Lifestream." I looked in shock at Kai Linos, Josin's father and a friend from the Apocalyptic War. Beside him stood his best friend Sivu and my friend who was more then a brother, Oblivion.

"What?! No! I can't be dead! I need to get back!" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"You can't." I turned to see the first voice I had heard. The man had green eyes and blue silver hair. He wore a gold and silver cloak and stared at me with indifference. "Your time is up."

"And just who the hell are you?!" I roared, glaring at the stranger.

"I am the very spirit of the planet. I go by many names but you can call me Terran." The man answered simply. "I suggest you get use to your new life cause you can never return to the world above." With that, Terran disappeared.

"Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what I can and can't do?" I screamed in frustration.

"Tiamatt," I turned and glared at the person behind me but my face softened when I realized it was Aeris. "I know you want to return but when Terran makes up his mind, there's no changing it."

"But don't worry kid, we're all here with ya." I looked to see Cid Highwind smiling at me with a hand on my shoulder. "And Terran is just a natural born bastard so don't let him get ya down."

"Tiamatt?" This time I turned to see Sephiroth standing nearby, he eyes shining with happiness though he looked sad.

"Sephiroth!" I ran the small void between us and wrapped my arms around him, catching him off guard. "I missed you so much."

"So you still love me?" He asked when I looked up at him.

"Of course." I told him. "Did you think I forgot completely about you cause of Kratos?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You should have seen him Tia. He's been a nervous wreck lately cause he thought you didn't love him anymore." Zell Dinchit laughed.

"Seph, I love Kratos but I still love you too." I laughed. "The original Tiamatt never gave up loving you and that carried over when our minds melded together."

"Tiamatt, I want you to understand that I'm not Kratos but I'll do my best." Sephiroth said, relieved by my answer. "And I understand that you'll never be able to completely give him up but that's ok."

"Thank you." I smiled and then began to talk to my other friends who I had not seen for many years but the more and more I talked to them, the more and more I realized the hard truth that I could never return to Slyvarant or Theth'ella and when Sephiroth lead me to the city where all the spirits that returned to the Lifestream lived, I went almost into depression.

"Tiamatt, what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, looking worried. "You've only been here a few hours and you've continued to get more depressed. Don't you like it here?"

"Of course I like it but…" My mind went to my friends back on Theth'Ella and Slyvarant. "Kayla, Vincent, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Regal, Presea, Kratos, Eria, and hell, even Zelos. I miss them all."

"Eria? She's supposed to be your daughter right?"

"Yes and I heard what Terran said about the whole 'She's the daughter of a different dimension Tiamatt. Not the one here in this dimension.' Talk. But it doesn't change the fact that I still feel that strange bond of pride and protection when I'm around her. Doesn't that mean anything?" I explained.

"To Terran, no. But I think I know someone who can help you." Sephiroth said. "Follow me."

The silver haired man lead me back through the crowded streets and towards the valley walls of the Lifestream. I laughed as he struggled up the walls while I simply used my wings to carry up to the top of the wall.

"You could've helped me you know." Sephiroth huffed as he finally reached the top.

"But I found it so amusing that you finally had to struggle at something." I laughed.

"Just cause I don't have wings!" He joked back before laughing with me at the thought that he had never really struggled at anything when he was alive and not under the control of Jenova. "Now come on. We gotta hurry and hope she's there."

"She?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She's just a friend." Sephiroth cried in defense.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." I laughed. "So what direction?"

"See the shimmering area over there?" Sephiroth asked me, pointing off over the empty desert. "That's the Symphonian Lifestream. Like I said, just hope she's there right now otherwise we'll have to wait."

"Ok. Then what are we waiting for!" I cried, spreading my wings once more and grabbing the silver haired swordman by his arms, carrying him over the plains towards the direction he had pointed in.

The shimmering area never seemed to get closer as we flew towards it but after thirty minutes of flying over desert, we found our selves suddenly over a forest. In a small clearing sat a woman with long brown hair and Sephiroth instructed me to land in the clearing. The woman smiled with bright brown eyes as we landed and I noticed something oddly familiar about her.

"Welcome Tiamatt. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now. My name is Anna." The woman introduced herself.

"Anna? Lloyd's mother and Kratos' wife?" I stammered in shock. The woman nodded. "But I thought your soul was in the exsphere?"

"It is but I am also connected to the planet, which is why I am not always here." Anna explained. "But that's beside the point. The window of opportunity is open but not for long. If you are to return to the living world then you must go now."

"But how?" I asked.

"We will make a gate that will allow you to return to your body but it is not with out risk." Sephiroth answered. "There is a possibility that your life could be restarted completely, that you could be stuck as a dragon, or even lose your memory. Are you prepared for this?"

"I guess, but Seph, are you sure about this?" I asked the swordman.

"As long as you are happy, I am happy. And I know Kratos is a good man, just please be careful." Sephiroth replied with a sad smile. "Now we must hurry, you have been away from your body for several hours already and must return immediately if we are to succeed."

"Fine. Open the gate." I said.

Sephiroth and Anna both closed their eyes, their wills causing the mana to distort around them. Green energy surrounding Anna formed a large circle, large enough to jump through. Sephiroth's own green energy flowed from around him and filled the circle and in a flash of light, a shimmering green gate was opened.

"Go now!" Sephiroth and Anna yelled in unison. I didn't hesitate and rushed into the void…

The Symphonians had no idea how long they sat and mourned over the loss of Tiamatt but as Kratos held the body close, he swore he heard a short shallow breath and the faint beating of a heart. Eria must have heard it too cause the dragon lifted her heard and let out an odd chirp.

"Tiamatt?" He asked looking at the woman's face. Sure enough, she was breathing and she slowly opened her eyes. "Tiamatt!" Kratos hugged the woman tightly but instead of the expected return embrace, the woman wore a puzzled look.

"Tiamatt are you ok?" Lloyd asked, confused by the why she looked at the group, especially the Seraphim who looked at her with a look full of relief and love.

"Who the hell are you and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oblivion!" Terran yelled angrily.

"Yes sir?"

"You knew Sephiroth was planning this didn't you?" the spirit growled.

"Actually, no. I think he came up with this after he saw how upset Tiamatt actually was." Oblivion replied.

"Oblivion, you are one of her best friends and she sees you as a brother. I ask of you to return to the living world and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while she doesn't have her memory."

"Now doesn't that seem familiar." Oblivion grinned as he remembered trying to help the original Tiamatt gain back her memories stolen by Jenova.

"This is not the same situation. Her memories are just blocked. She will remember you but none of the Symphonians." Terran explained. "And I want you to go as your wolf form. I will disable your ability to return to human till you have completed your task, then you will return to Lifestream. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then go!" Terran ordered. A gate appeared in front of Oblivion and as he leapt through, he transformed into a silver wolf the size of Noishe.

"Thank you." Terran turned to see Sephiroth standing behind him. Terran sighed and his appearance changed drastically. His eyes turned blue and his hair brown but he still wore the gold and silver cloak.

"If she wasn't my daughter then I would have never allowed it."

"Why did you not tell her who you really were?" Sephiroth asked.

"She would hate me for all the suffering I've made her go through. It was because of me that she didn't die during the initial testing and lived to become what she is today. I left the Lifestream to live the life of a Cetra, know how and why they lived they way they do and then I met her mother. I was a coward, after I found out she was pregnant, I returned to the Lifestream and the woman I loved died giving birth to Tiamatt. Even though she is part of the Lifestream, I haven't talked to her. I believe she hates me for what I've done."

"You sound just like Tiamatt. No wonder she blamed herself for the whole Meteor Incident and my death." Sephiroth laughed.

"Humph. At least can live happily in that world." Terran sighed.

"But why did you take her memories away?"

"I want her to make sure she loves the man Kratos for who he is and vise versa. Let us watch what happens."

"Ok but I think you made a mistake." Sephiroth sighed.

"…"

**Me: April Fools! You didn't really think I'd kill my own character off did you? And hey look! The truth of Tiamatt's family and a new twist! What fun!  
**

**Lloyd: You are twisted…**

**Me: read and review please!**


	52. Oblivion

Me: Man, still can't believe how many twist and stuff I've added to the story but I swear it will go somewhere.

**Lloyd: What?! Another chapter?  
**

**Me: Hey, I had a free day and I have nothing better to do.**

**Lloyd: Obviously, so what are you going to do to the story now?**

**Me: Nothing for a while. **

**Lloyd: finally. So can we start?**

**Me: Sure why not?**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, and Oblivion.**

"You don't remember any of us?" the brown haired kid asked, I believe he said his name was Lloyd but I wasn't for certain.

"Nope. All of you are complete strangers to me." I replied shaking my head. The man Kratos and the young girl, Eria, who had only moments ago been a dragon, both looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Why? Am I supposed to know all of you?"

"Tiamatt, you've been traveling with us for months. How could you just forget us all?" the blonde Colette asked me with concern.

"It could have been the three hours that she was out of her body that might have somehow affected her memory." The half elf Professor Raine stated.

"Whine!' the dog like animal whined at me, nudging my hand.

_Do you remember me?_ I looked at a small griffin like creature that had fluttered into my lap and looked at me with big black baby eyes.

"Cloud!" I cried, pulling the creature into my arms.

"Ow that hurts!" the red haired womanizer said. "She remembers the stupid bird but not her own friends and family."

"Shut it Zelos!" Eria warned, cracking her knuckles. Zelos turned pale and closed his mouth.

"What does he mean by family?" Kratos and I said at the same time. We looked at each other in confusion but then his expression softened and I looked away. I was sick of him looking at me like that and I couldn't figure out why he did it."

"Isn't obvious Eria is…" Zelos started but he was stopped by Eria who was punching a fist into her open hand as she glared dangerously at him. "I mean…um…we've all grown so close in friendship we're all like one big family!" Eria seemed pleased and grinned.

"Well, as much as I want to believe you all and I find it scary that you know so much about me, I think I'm gonna have to leave all of you and find a way home." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know. Even if at one point, I knew who all of you are, that has all changed and I haven't the faintest clue who any of you are." I explained. "It's not that you all don't seem like nice people or anything its just-DAMMIT! Will you stop looking at me like that?!" I screamed, turning to Kratos who blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked, still glaring at him.

"Forget it." Kratos replied, shrugging off my question.

"No, tell me now." I ordered. He sighed and looked at me with his auburn eyes full of what could only be love.

"I love you." He said simply.

"Right, I just met you and you already admit you love me. Ha! Funny cause those glances of yours are freaking me out and though your kind cute, I'm gonna have to say no." I replied, giving a fake laugh. Kratos' face fell and the others emitted a nervous silence.

"Tiamatt, you two have kinda been going out for several months now." Sheena said, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know why you didn't give up on him after he betrayed us." Lloyd sighed.

"Because it was true love." Colette giggled. "They were head over heels for each other."

"That may have been but there's nothing between us now." I sighed, my mind in total chaos as it tried to sort what everyone was saying.

"Do you truly feel that way?" Kratos asked.

"Like I said, you're cute but you have your head in the clouds if you think you can have a go with me."

"Dude! You were dumped!" Zelos laughed. "That has to hurt!"

"If you value your life then you will be quiet!" Kratos growled.

"Kratos, what are you doing here anyways?" Genis asked the swordman.

"I felt that something was going to happen and I thought I could stop it but…" The auburn haired man looked at me sadly. "I must leave now. Please take care all of you." With that, he revealed large feathered mana wings and took off into the sky.

"Weirdo." I muttered once he was out of sight.

"How many times have people said that to you?" A voiced asked from behind me. I turned to see a large silver wolf with matching eyes the size of Noishe, sitting down behind me.

"What in mana?" Regal said as he saw the wolf.

"Fascinating!" Raine cried, causing the canine to flinch.

"Did it just talk?" Lloyd gasped.

"Oh! Puppy!" Colette chirped running to the wolf and rubbing her face into the thick fur as she wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Tiamatt, please remove this girl before I lose all dignity." The wolf pleaded.

"Colette, please step away from him." I asked. The girl pouted but backed away allowing the wolf to shake out his fur but he soon found my arms latched around his neck. "Oblivion I missed you. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Tiamatt…cough…your choking me…cough…" he hacked from the embrace.

"Who or what is he?" Genis asked as I tried to smooth down Oblivion's neck fur after nearly choking him.

"My name is Oblivion Silver. I am the former ruler of the Wolves of Mars and aided Tiamatt during the Apocalyptic Wars." The wolf explained. "I came here to watch over her till she regains her memory."

"Hey!" I shouted angrily. "I'm not a little kid!"

"I know but this lose of memory could result in you making some not so wise choices, such as the chasing off of the man who risked his own life to ensure you did not become a servant of Cruxis." Oblivion growled.

"You mean that Kratos guy?" I gawked. "You gotta be kidding!"

"Tiamatt, all of us saw you jump in front of Kratos and take Fralex's attack yourself. We all watched you die in his place." Sheena told me. "And that was only hours ago."

"Then my memory really was erased…"

"Not erased, just…locked away. I believe it will take extreme emotion or events to trigger their release. Like Eria's transformations." Oblivion corrected. "You remember everything up to coming home from your world and Tiamatt's Geostigma death on hers. Which, by the way, might have disappeared."

"Tiamatt you had Geostigma?" Genis' eyes went wide.

"I guess, but I feel fine now." I shrugged.

"Let me see your arm." Raine asked but she already had it and pulled up my sleeve. "Hmmm…Oblivion seems to be correct. Your Geostigma has been cured from your death."

"Ok" I nodded. "I don't know why but I feel like we're supposed to be going somewhere."

"Altessa!" Lloyd shouted. "We need to get there to help Presea!"

The group quickly reorganized themselves and we walked through the intimidating forest to a small town, which was identified as Ozette, Presea's hometown. We entered the town and I could feel the people's stares as we walked through. When we had reached the bottom of the hill at the back of Ozette, Presea took off running into a house. Oblivion and me wrinkled our noses in disgust as the stench of death covered the small building. Inside, Presea ran to a bed where the decayed body of her father lay. After a moment, we all decided she would be better waiting in town then coming with us and left for Altessa's once again.

The man's house wasn't too far away from Ozette and the sun was just starting to set when we reached it. I was shocked to see an automatron doll open the door to greet us and was even more shocked when the dwarf Altessa entered the room.

"What's wrong with your friend?" He asked Lloyd as I continued to gawk.

"She's not from around here and has never seen a dwarf before. Sorry if it bothers you." Lloyd apologized. "Right Tiamatt?"

"Um… yes, sorry sir!" I replied quickly and then turned my attention to the various crafts around the dwarf's house.

I stood and wondered how Lloyd and the others remained so calm but then I remembered they were from this world and that Lloyd was raised by the dwarf, Dirk. How did I know that? Suddenly more memories rushed into my mind and I felt more at ease then I had since I had first woke up. I actually remembered who Lloyd was. The others were still blanks but I least it was progress.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Lloyd asked after we left Altessa's house.

"I …remember who you are now."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked puzzled.

"I remember that you were raised by the dwarf, Dirk. That you gave Colette a necklace for her birthday. I remember how you'd get excited about something and then be bored ten minutes later. I remember Tiga calling you an idealist." I stammered, shocked at the amount I knew.

"One down, nine more to go." Oblivion sighed as he and Noishe padded up to the group since they weren't allowed inside. "It's getting dark. I suggest we hurry back to Ozette or rest here for the night."

"He's right. We should rest before we have to head to the mine." Lloyd agreed.

"I hate to say this but I was too intrigued with gaining my memory back that I didn't hear the conversation with Altessa." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"He said that he wouldn't help us but he did reveal what we need to make Presea's keycrest." Raine explained.

"Then I guess we should set up camp now right?" Lloyd suggested. Everyone nodded and soon camp was set.

After dinner, I went to the edge of the camp sit and sat besides Oblivion who was as intrigued by the stars as I now remembered I was at first.

"They're so similar." He said in awe as he traced the constellations. "It's hard to believe by the stars that this is a world other then home."

"I know what you mean. Three different dimensions, each with the same stars." I sighed. "It just shows how everything is connected."

"True. The heavens show us the connection of the dimensions but each dimension is different."

"I wonder why I can't remember this world or the sister world. What would cause me to forget my friends and the journey we've gone on?" I asked.

"…"

"You know, don't you?" the wolf didn't look at me. "Last time you with held information, I ended up under Jenova's control. What's gonna happen this time?"

"I'm sorry about that but I thought if I told you that it was prophesized that you would be used as a tool to destroy all life that you would hunt down Jenova in an attempt to stop her. I thought if I told you then it would be like you were just giving yourself to Jenova." Oblivion explained sadly.

"I understand. Just as I understand that something's are best kept as secrets." I nodded.

Soon everyone began to go to sleep, well, except for Colette, Zelos and Lloyd who were on guard duty for the night. I welcomed the sleep, hoping it to ease my confused mind with its peace. I remembered I dreamed of looking at the stars, someone sitting silently beside me, their identity masked by the darkness…

Me: I know it's the third chapter I've put up the last couple days but I had a lot of free time this weekend.

**Lloyd: We couldn't tell.**

**Me: Shut it! Anyways, its funny, I was listening to Daughtry as I wrote this and I can't help but feel that "It's Not Over" kinda fits the story. That's just my opinion though. Anyways, Read and Review please!**


	53. Quest for Presea

Me: (sigh) I'm sorry Animefreak but you can't hurt Terran and anyway, shape, or form.

**Lloyd: She wants to hurt Terran?**

**Me: yeah cause he locked Tia's memories away. I understand how she feels but I'm planning stuff as I go so…yeah.**

**Lloyd: Come on! Let's just start the story!**

**Me: (sigh) Ok…**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, and Oblivion.**

"Tiamatt, wake up." Oblivion nudged my shoulder with his nose, rousing me from my strange dreams.

"What is it?" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"The others are ready to leave. You need to hurry and get ready." Oblivion sighed.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I yelled, leaping to my feet and grabbing my gear.

"Humph, he tried but you just rolled over and ignored him." Eria said irritably.

"You have no right to complain Eria. You were just as bad." Lloyd laughed as he saw the way the girl tried to put all the blame on me.

"Guess that's one thing you've inherited from me." I laughed, then froze suddenly as I realized what I said and more memories flooded my mind. "Man, I can't believe I forgot about my own daughter."

"So you remember Eria and Lloyd now?" Raine asked as looking at me with similar eyes to how Hojo looked at any of his specimens. I flinched and looked away from her, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Raine!" Oblivion growled. The half elf looked at him before she realized what she was doing and finally backed off.

"I'm sorry." The Professor apologized, as I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "I forgot about how uncomfortable that made you."

"No, it's ok. You think after a couple thousand years and being a science geek myself that I would get over it." I replied, shaking my head. "Anyways, I thought we were in a rush."

"Yeah, we have to help Presea!" Genis shouted as a reminder.

"Ok then. Let's get moving!" Lloyd exclaimed taking the lead as we made our way back to Ozette.

We stocked back up on supplies and checked on Presea quick to make sure she was ok before leaving to the dock to the north. The entire time, Raine became more and more nervous, her fear of water and the open water becoming more visible. Her nervousness actually triggered another memory flash, allowing me to remember more about the half-elf. To Raine's relief, it was dark by the time we reached the dock so we set up camp, though I doubt she slept that night from nervousness.

"Are you sure this is the only way to the Toize Mines?" She gulped as Lloyd pulled the specially altered EC out of the wing pack.

"Come on Raine! It'll be fine!" I said happily, trying to encourage her onto the craft. I was excited to be back out over the water but I silently hoped the waves weren't bad. I remembered a trip from my human life as a junior in high school when I went to Florida through a class and I forgot to take enough motion sickness medicine. Let's just say the fish really enjoyed the warm meals…

"Easy for you to say. You like the water." Raine said nervously as she slowly boarded the EC. "Didn't you tell a long time ago that you wanted to be a marine scientist when you were human?"

"Yeah but that doesn't change anything. You'll still be fine." I smiled as everyone else got on. "And if you get sick just tell me and I'll see if Genis has any ginger."

"Thanks." The half-elf gave a small, uncertain smile as the EC began to move.

"At least she knows what helps sea sickness." Eria sighed; staring at the horizon as a "small" four-foot wave rocked the craft.

"Don't tell me you're sick already?" Lloyd laughed as Eria turned green as a slightly large swell moved beneath us.

"Shut it or I'm puking on you!" Eria groaned looking at the red clad swordman out of the corner of her eye. Lloyd backed away nervously, getting a laugh from most of the group.

By the time we reached the southern continent not to far from the mines, not only Eria, but Lloyd and me were on the green side as the seas continued to get rougher through out the day. In fact, only Raine, Genis, Oblivion and Regal were comfortable enough to not be clinging to the sides of the EC. Land was welcomed when we finally found it and set up camp once more. And after a rather light meal, we rested for the trip into the mines the next day.

"I can't believe you got sea sick!" Oblivion laughed, laying his head on his paws.

"So! It's been a long time since I've been at sea and the waves by the end of the day must have been… I'm guessing about ten footers!" I retorted, leaning back on my hands.

"You're probably right." He sighed. "Tell you the truth the only reason I didn't get sick is because I asked Genis for some ginger before we left."

"Humph!" I flopped down on the ground and didn't look at him. "Could've shared some with me, you know. I thought I was like family to you?"

"Yeah, like an annoying little sister!" Oblivion growled playfully, swatting at me from where he lay with one of his huge paws.

"Why you!" I jumped up and tackled the wolf, knocking him to his side and rubbing his stomach causing as canine smile to come across his face as he laughed.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"I thought I was the annoying little sister. I have the rights to cheat!"

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Eria yelled, causing me and Oblivion to stop our play fight.

"Sorry." Oblivion replied, bowing his head.

"You know for a kid, you're sure uptight." I sighed. "You need to relax and have some fun."

"Tiamatt has a good point Eria." Zelos agreed. "You've been really serious lately. You need to relax."

"How am I to relax when my mission is no longer necessary to complete and the woman who is supposed to be my mother doesn't even remember any of her friends. Not only that, but how in mana am I supposed to return to my own time?" Eria cried in frustration.

"Eria, we'll figure everything out." Colette said, trying to comfort the young girl.

"Yeah and Tiamatt's already starting to get her memory back so she should be able to help you get home." Lloyd added.

"Oh thanks, lay everything on me." I replied sarcastically. "I'll help you Eria. Jus let me figure out everything out first, like the whole memory thing."

"Thanks." She replied, now smiling.

"Eria, I'm curious. What was your purpose of coming to this time?" Regal asked.

"Um…well, I was sent back to help cure the Geostigma but that's been cured so…" Eria started.

"Wait, the only cure is Great Gospel which was lost when Aeris died. How can you help cure the Geostigma?" Oblivion asked, the fur on the back of his neck bristling with suspicion.

"Eria, the vial you gave me in Mizuho," Raine said, pulling the said vial form her pouch. "This is the cure isn't it?"

"Yes, that was the bit of rain I was able to summon back home but I'm afraid it's not enough to cure anyone of the disease. Mom thought maybe you could use you're curative powers to amplify its effects." Eria explained.

"Rain you summoned?" Genis asked. "But I thought that, from what Tiamatt has told us, only one person has been known to be able to do that."

"Eria, how did you learn to use Great Gospel?" I asked, intrigued by why she never used or even how she used it to begin with.

"Some think I'm the reincarnation of Aeris but I think that it's cause only half Cetra can use the limit break. I never really used it cause I haven't mastered it and the last time I used it… I was in the hospital for a week." She sighed as she answered my question.

"Interesting…" I muttered, the scientist part of both me and Tiamatt analyzing the information.

"At least you're not like Raine when you interested in something scientifically." Eria sighed.

"What?!" Raine cried. "What's wrong with the way I study specimens?!"

"Raine, you've been looking at Tiamatt like you're going to dissect her since you found out she wasn't human." Genis reminded his sister.

"Oh…" the half-elf said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged, my mind still working through everything said by Eria. "Let's just get some sleep so we can get the inhibitor ore for Presea."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to settle down for the night as I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep…

"Tiamatt…I'm sorry…" 

The next day went relatively quick as we found the mines and searched for the inhibitor ore. Lloyd had a lot of fun using the sorcerer's ring to blow up large boulders that blocked our path and Raine had to collect the shattered pieces of the odd spinning block that had tried to attack us. By the time we had reached the end of mine, we were all tired and ready to breathe some fresh airs. Lloyd was at least having fun blowing various items up. Finally we returned to the entrance of the mines where a rather large man was talking with two soldiers.

"There are no ex-spheres here either." He complained.

"Vharley! What are you doing here?" Regal cried, surprised that the man was in the mines.

"Who is this guy?" Lloyd asked.

"He's Vharley, an ex-sphere broker." Zelos explained.

"I never expected to see you here Regal." Vharley laughed. "And what is this, instead of retrieving the Chosen you've joined up with her group."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled, reaching back for my sword.

"Humph. I don't know why you would allow a murderer to be in the same group as the Chosen but I guess it doesn't matter." Vharley shrugged, and left with the guards.

"Regal, what does he mean when he calls you a murderer?" Lloyd asked the shackled man.

"I committed a terrible crime. That is all that needs to be said." Regal replied calmly.

"We can respect that." Lloyd nodded. "You've done nothing for us to not trust you so you're ok with us."

"Thank you." Regal answered, nodding.

"Huh? Tiamatt, are you ok?" Colette asked as my eyes clouded over in memories of Tiamatt's life before the Reunion.

"I know what it is like to be condemned for the killing of others. I was banished not from a town or a city but from a planet. It was actually because of that crime that I met Oblivion." I mumbled. Oblivion nudged my hand with his muzzle as he too, remembered that day and the harsh life I had been forced to live. "But that life is in the past. I'm over it."

"Alright. Then we should be heading back to Ozette." Lloyd nodded.

We left the mines and walked half way back to the southern dock before making camp once again. Dinner was short due to the exhaustion everyone felt after being in the dark mines for so long. Soon, everyone was asleep but me as I felt a sudden surge in the lifestream and watched in amazement, as a pyramid appeared just a few miles from the campsite. What else would appear in this world?

The next morning, Raine instantly saw the huge structure in the distance and after I told her a brief history of the Egyptian artifact. After a long hour of reasoning we finally managed to lead her away back towards the dock where we spent yet another long day at sea as we traveled north. This time, we all made sure to eat ginger to ensure none of us had a repeat of last time. We made camp just inside the mainland that night before heading back to Ozette.

"Ow!" Colette fell to her knees, clutching her arm as she continued to cry out in pain.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried as he watched his friend cry in pain. "Professor Raine can you help her?"

"I'll try." Raine replied taking a step towards Colette but Presea suddenly approached the group. I had a strange foreboding feeling crawling down my spine.

"Let me help Colette."

"I…I guess its ok." Raine said uncertainly.

Presea walked up to Colette and swung her axe at us, causing us to leap back as a man in a cloak appeared from the shadows.

"Good work, Presea! You've brought the Chosen One to me!" the man cackled.

"Filthy Desian!" I spat angrily. "What are you doing in Theth'Ella?!"

"I am Rodyle, the most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals. I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One!" He laughed as two "dragons" flew towards him. One grabbed Colette as Rodyle leapt onto the other one. Presea tried to get on one too but stumbled. "Hahaha!"

"Colette!" Lloyd cried trying to run after the creatures. I growled angrily, spreading my own wings, and leapt into the air to give chase but something held me back.

"Tiamatt, don't go!" Eria said firmly as she held onto my leg.

"He's got Colette!" I cried, my memories of her flooding my mind.

"I know but if you go now then you could screw everything else up!" Eria yelled back. I paused, having never considered that the young girl might know what would happen next. I landed back on the ground and closed my wings, cursing to myself for not attacking the flying beast before they could escape.

"Lloyd, You put the charm on the inhibitor ore right?" Genis asked. Lloyd nodded. "Please help Presea."

"Yeah…" Lloyd replied, attaching the ore to Presea's bare ex-sphere. The axe woman's eyes instantly regained a natural shine to them and she looked around in confusion.

"What…What's going on? What did I do?" Presea asked, clearly upset by what she had just caused.

"Do you remember everything?" Regal asked.

"Mostly." The axe woman replied. "Lloyd, I'm sorry. I wish to continue to travel with you and help as much as I can for all the trouble I've caused."

"You didn't really have control over what you did so I thinks its ok if you join us." Lloyd nodded, eyes clouded in sorrow.

"Thank you."

"You let the Chosen escape?!" Everyone turned to see Kratos standing behind us, glaring angrily.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd growled.

"That doesn't matter. I believe the Chosen will be safe for now anyways. She's useless to Rodyle." The Seraphim replied half-thinking outloud.

"You work for Cruxis, why did you have Rodyle take Colette if she's useless?" I snapped.

"He is going against orders." Kratos answered back, refusing to look at me. "If I were you, I would head back to Mizuho. They should have found your rhierds by now." With that, the angel spread his wings and flew away.

"Why is he helping us?" Genis asked in confusion. I felt like I knew the answer but like everything else, it was hidden form me.

"It doesn't matter. If he's useful than make use of him." Zelos said.

"Yeah, I guess." Lloyd sighed. "But I want to know why too."

"Kratos is right though, my people should have located the rhierds by now." Sheena added.

"Then let's go." Lloyd said, walking back towards the town entrance that we had walked through just moments ago.

The others followed but I continued to just stand where I was, trying to remember the reason why the Seraphim was helping us. I remembered that he had told me the reason himself but nothing of the actual reason.

"Tiamatt? Are you ok?" Oblivion asked, nudge my hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just trying to remember something." I said, pushing the thought of the memory out of my mind for the moment.

"Don't force yourself to remember something. Let it come on it's own." Oblivion sighed. "Now we better hurry before the others leave us."

"Yeah, let's go."

Me: I know this chapter was a little rushed but that was because I had to play this area of the game and I was trying to remember the important stuff so…yeah.

**Lloyd: Oh how reassuring. The authoress doesn't even know what to do.**

**Me: Hey! I'm freestyling this now cause I'm ahead of the notebooks now!**

**Lloyd: Oh! Well that explains everything!**

**Me: What the hell is up with you today?**

**Lloyd: Nothing, just didn't much sleep.**

**Me: well I don't know what's worse. A grumpy Lloyd or a hyper me cause I get hyper when I'm tired. **

**Lloyd: Lucky you.**

**Me: (sigh) Just go take a nap or something. Anyways, Read and Review please!**


	54. Temple of Lightening

**Me: (sigh) has Rebirthflame abandoned my story?**

**Lloyd: Huh? Why are you so down?**

**Me: It's nothing. Just,… Rebirth has reviewed or anything for a long time but I was checking some of the reviews for Freakyanimegal's self insert after reviewing it myself and Rebirth had left a review. Has my story lost the interest of some people? What's going on? If there's something that's wrong with my story then please tell me so I can fix it. **

**Lloyd: well what about I.K.A. and Animefreak? They've been reviewing.**

**Me: I know but ….(sigh) Rebirth is one of those people that I feel like if I met her in person then we could become really good friends. Not that it's not the same for I.K.A. or Animefreak, I'm just saying… It's kinda like when Kayla moved away the first time and I didn't receive a letter from her for almost a year. **

**Lloyd: I guess that would be rough.**

**Me: Forget about my rambling. Let's just start the story.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, and Oblivion. **

"Yes, we have found the Rhierds but with out Volt's power, they will be useless." Tiga, the vice-chief of Mizuho told us as we sat in his house.

"Volt?!" Sheena gasped.

"Yes, you must make a pact with Volt before you retrieve the Rhierds." Tiga nodded. Sheena's face paled and she glanced over at the body of the Chief of Mizuho who slept in a coma.

"I….I can't do it!" Sheena yelled, leaping to her feet and rushing out of the building.

"What's wrong with her?" Zelos asked as he heard the door slam shut.

"Sheena failed to make a pact with Volt a few years ago. Volt became enraged and as a result, our Chief went into a coma along with almost a third of Mizuho's population dying." Tiga sighed.

"So that's why she didn't want to make a pact with Undine at first." Genis noted.

"Maybe we should go talk to her." Lloyd offered.

"Great idea. But why don't you do it. It seems like she has a thing for you." Zelos smirked. Lloyd sighed but nodded and followed Sheena outside.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Presea asked, noticing a look of sorrow on my face.

"It's from the Wars isn't?" Oblivion asked, nudging my shoulder.

"The Wars?" Regal, Zelos, and Presea looked confused.

"My want for my memories and powers back ended up reviving the Calamity and almost resulted in the second summoning of Meteor. Though I was stopped, hundreds, no thousands of people lost their lives." I sighed, the feeling of being unable to control my own body and actions returning to my mind.

"We will explain the rest to you when we can." Raine added, seeing the pain the memories brought.

"It's strange how similar the pains of this world is to those of our world." I sighed, looking at Oblivion as we stood up and walked out of the house.

"I imagine that it triggers a lot of painful memories." Oblivion replied. "I could never live with that kind of pain and the knowledge that I caused the pain and suffering of thousands of people. I don't know how you or the original Tiamatt put up with it."

"I think its because… I had friends like you to help me pull through. Even that annoying brat of a son of yours has helped me greatly. He's a great warrior and friend though he needs to stop arguing with Nightfire." I laughed. "Still without him, Nightfire, and Jo I would have been used solely as a tool, a puppet through which Jenova's consciousness lived on in and manipulated."

"He has become strong." Oblivion smiled.

"Hey, are you two coming or not?!" Lloyd yelled, the rest of the group and a still nervous yet more confident Sheena standing below the arced entrance.

"Race?" Oblivion asked with a grin.

"What? For only twenty feet?" I asked back walking towards the others.

"True." The wolf shrugged, leaping beside me as we joined the group and began to head towards the forest, north back towards the dock to the island where Volt would be waiting.

It took several days journey to reach the island but soon enough we all stood outside the Temple of Lightening. I couldn't help but feel there was something familiar in the temple and I noticed that Oblivion and Eria seemed to think the same thing.

"GF?" Eria asked me, after trying to figure out the strange feeling.

"It's possible. After all, when Tiamatt died, all equipped GFs would have been released but being in an unfamiliar world, they would seek someplace where they would feel comfortable." Oblivion said.

"What are…GFs?" Lloyd asked, just as confused as the other Symphonians.

"Guardian Forces, like Phoenix. The giant bird I turned into at Asgard." I told him. "Their kinda like summon spirits but the person to whom the GF is equipped to goes through a temporary transformation. The person actually turns into the GF and is able to use their strength as an aid in battle. However, GFs act like data on a computer, the more you have, the more memory they take up."

"So they make you forget memories?" Genis asked. "If that's true then how did you remember everything from both Tiamatt and your memories?"

"The people of our world recently developed a spell that counteracts the side-effects of a GF so they are perfectly safe to equip." Oblivion added.

"Interesting!" Raine exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "I would love to study one of these GFs you speak of!"

"umm…." I trailed off. "Hey Oblivion! Race ya!?"

"Your on!" the wolf grinned as we both bolted into temple.

"Hey! I want to get a GF!" Eria yelled, chasing after us.

"We better go after them." Lloyd sighed, slightly embarrassed by our behavior.

"I guess." Sheena gulped nervously, following Lloyd and the others into the temple.

By the time the others got into the temple, I was wishing I had the Sorcerer's ring to blast a stone out of my way. Eria was punching the block but it refused to break and even after I brought the Oblivion Blade down on the cube, it still did not shatter.

"Dammit!" I cursed, kicking the block in anger. "Lloyd, you have the Ring, you destroy this!"

"Tiamatt calm down. I'm sure your GF will still be there." Lloyd sighed, as he looked around for the ring terminal. "Hey! It shoots blue electricity!"

"Sheena you don't by chance remember how to get to Volt do you?" Raine asked the shinobi.

"No. The others cleared the traps for me and lead me there but I don't really remember anything much." She replied.

"Please destroy this block!" Eria yelled, frustrated. "I want to get to Quezacotl before Mom and Oblivion!"

"Did you just call me mom?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I won't call you that again I promise." Eria replied, embarrassed from the slip. I could hear the other stifling laughs behind me.

"Shut up! I don't care if she calls me that!" I yelled angrily at them.

"Ok 'mom'!" Zelos laughed. "She's makes you sound so old."

"I'm not particularly young anyways you idiot!" I retorted. "For crying out loud, I'm older than both Yggdrasil and Kratos combined."

"Man you are old." Oblivion laughed.

"Shut it Dogbreath!" I hit the wolf on the head, causing him to yelp.

"Umm…can we please just get going." Eria said, embarrassed that she had caused so much trouble.

"Yes, please. The sooner we get this done with the sooner we can save Colette." Lloyd reminded everyone as he blasted the stone.

Oblivion, Eria, and I all glanced at each other before taking off again, further into the temple. But we had to stop once more as another stone blocked our path. Lloyd sighed as the others entered the chamber and he destroyed the block once more.

"I think…Volt is in this room." Sheena said slowly, trying to remember where the spirit was located as Oblivion, Eria, and me disappeared once more.

The rest of the group followed Sheena up a pair of stairs as my small group ran into a room that had a large pool of electrified water in the middle of it, a lightening rod causing a large bolt of lightening to travel trough the rod and into the water.

"Quezacotl! Show yourself!" I yelled, the electricity in the air making all the hair on me and Eria stand on end and making Oblivion look like a walking puff ball.

A lightening bolt ten times the size of the previous bolts shot down form the ceiling, making a blinding flash as it hit the rod. When the light had died down, a huge yellow and green lightening bird hovered over us.

"Tiamatt of the Cetra, Oblivion of the Wolves, and …who is this young one?" The bird asked, peering at us with its strange, almost nonexistent eyes.

"I am Eria, daughter of Tiamatt!" The young girl yelled proudly at the Guardian Force. "We have come to gain your power!"

"Daughter of Tiamatt? Strange. How did this come to be?" Quezacotl asked me.

"Please, don't ask." I replied, knowing very well who she said her father was but with the last experience with him… Kratos was out of luck.

"Fine. But what about Lord Oblivion? Was he not killed in an attempt to free you from the Calamity?" the thunderbird continued.

"I have been given permission from Terran himself to be in the world of the living till Tiamatt can regain her memory." Oblivion answered. "And please, I am no longer the ruler of the Wolves of Mars. Do not call me Lord."

"As you wish." Quezacotl bowed his head respectfully.

"What in mana is that?" someone yelled behind us, causing us to turn around.

"Are these your companions?" Quezacotl asked, examining the Symphonians behind us.

"Yes, they are. They are my friends but they will not be participating in our battle." I explained. Raine and Lloyds' faces dropped after hearing this and were about to complain when Quezacotl lifted his head high and spread his wings as far as possible, causing a strange barrier to separate Oblivion, Eria, and I from the others.

"Very well. Let us begin."

"You guys unlock Volt while we fight Quezacotl. We should be done by then." I yelled at Lloyd and the others as I pulled my sword from behind me and turned to face the giant thunderbird.

"Ok. Meet you there then." Lloyd replied back leading the others up a flight of nearby stairs.

"Haste!" My spell caused a blue glow to surround my small group as Oblivion concentrated on his own.

"Regen!" A green glow momentarily surrounded us as Eria charged first at the GF.

"Dolphin Blow!" Eria leapt into the air, performing an uppercut on Quezacotl and flipping backwards while also delivering a kick to the jaw of the bird as she landed on the ground. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride surge through me as she attacked the Guardian Force with intense calculated blows.

"Lunatic High!" A strange red energy surrounded Oblivion, casting the risky spell, Berserk on the wolf as he howled towards the sky. The aura dissipated but his silver fur now carried blood red markings over his body. He snarled and charged at Quezacotl as Eria landed on the ground after another attack.

"Wall!" I cast my second spell in an attempt to add some protection from the thunderbird's attack.

With a yelp, Oblivion was sent flying into the electrified barrier as Quezacotl swatted him away with a wing. Eria leapt back at the bird but he wrapped his wings around himself, gathering energy for an attack. Eria's fist made contact with the sparking creature and she screamed as thousands of volts charged through her body and she fell to the ground. Rushing forward, I was able to stop her fall and tried to junction my Thunder Materia so I could absorb some of the incoming attacks but Quezacotl was quicker and released his pent up energy.

The wave of electricity raced at us as he spread his wings wide and arched his head high, a ball of energy forming at his mouth. I tried to move forward, Fire Materia now glowing as I tried to counter but Quezacotl lowered his head and released the lightening from his body, creating a beam of electricity. We all screamed in pain as over 100,000 volts jolted through our bodies and sent us crashing to the ground.

"Tia…" Oblivion huffed, climbing slowly to his feet, "You don't by chance have anything or anyone who can help us do you?"

"…"

"What about the Choco/Mog Materia?" Eria asked, auburn eyes burning fiercely with the joy of battle. "That doesn't use much energy and it sometimes cast Stop."

"You're right." I nodded, accessing the requested Materia's power. "Deathblow!"

The orb of energy that had formed in my hand from the summon shot into the ground. A second later, a large hole appeared above Quezacotl and a huge chubby Chocobo fell form the sky onto to the thunderbird. Quezacotl screeched in pain as the impact smashed him in the ground and the chocobo faded away with a warble. The downed bird was a perfect opportunity to attack and blue flames surrounded my sword.

"Dragon's rage!" I rushed forward and swung the sword outward towards Quezacotl. The flames fanned out, forming a dozen new swords that raced towards the thunderbird as he tried to regain lift. With another pain filled screech, the swords sliced through the GF. I then swung the original sword upwards; the flames surrounding it forming a brilliant pillar of slicing light as I brought the attack down upon Quezacotl.

"Firaga!" Oblivion's flames surrounded the falling bird and Eria delivered a series of amazingly fast punched and kicks before leaping away from the defeated Guardian Force.

"I have been…defeated." Quezacotl sighed, a blinding light enveloping him get before he could hit the ground once more. In his place now hovered a small glowing ball of energy that sparked with electrical energy.

"So whose gonna claim him?" Oblivion asked, out of breath from the battle.

"Eria, why don't you take Quezacotl. You fought well and we've had a Guardian Force before. Quezacotl will be a good starter for you." I told the young teen. Her eyes brightened up immediately and all fatigue seemed to drop away.

"Really?" Eria asked me in disbelief. I nodded and a smile spread across her face as she ran towards the GF and bonded with the strange being. Smiling she turned back to me and did the last thing I expected. "Thank you!" She said as she clung to me tightly in her hug. My shock melted away to happiness and pride as I looked at her and realized that even though she might not have been born in this dimension, the family bond was still there and growing stronger.

"Eria it's just a GF. There will be plenty more." I sighed finally wiggling out of her grasp.

"I know but back home, you never allowed me to have a GF or even a Summon Materia. You always said they were too dangerous and I was too young to be responsible for such power." Eria answered, still smiling form ear to ear.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're more then ready to wield a Guardian Force." I smiled back at her.

"How touching." Oblivion laughed, snapping Eria and me out of the family moment. "I can honestly say I'm happy for you Tia. But aren't we suppose to meet up with the others?"

"Yeah, lets-"

"Corrine! No!" Sheena's cry could be heard coming from the room just behind us and we all raced in to see Sheena kneeling over Corrine, the human made summon spirit and Sheena's best friend. Watching the scene must have triggered something cause a wave of memories flooded my mind.

"Sheena,…make the pact with Volt." Corrine said weakly, his body beginning to fade. "Volt's just lost his faith in people. Just try again and …you'll succeed…" Corrine faded away, leaving Sheena weeping over an empty spot on the ground.

"Corrine…Volt! I demand you make a pact with me!' Sheena screamed, leaping to her feet and facing a large ball of electricity with eyes.

"…"

"Let us fight then." Raine translated as Volt charged at the Symphonians.

My group of three simply sat back and watched too exhausted from our own battle to fight another. But that did not matter because soon, Volt was asking Sheena the conditions to the pact.

"It's just as I said. I want to protect everyone who has helped and protected me. I want to help those who mean the most to me and the worlds themselves." Sheena replied proudly.

"…"

"Very well." Raine translated. Volt became a small orb of energy similar to Quezacotl and approached Sheena before disappearing.

"You did it!" Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah I guess I…" Sheena was cut short as an earthquake shook the temple and I fell to the ground screaming.

Something had happened that caused the planet extreme momentary pain. Being Cetra, the planet's scream caused intense pain as it echoed through my head till I finally blacked out from the pain.

**Oblivion POV**

"Tiamatt!" she fell, screaming with her hands around her head as the earth shook for a moment. I moved quickly to catch her over my back but she was already out cold.

"What was that?" the red haired Zelos asked.

Two orbs of energy appeared before the summoner Sheena and floated to the middle of the chamber, materializing into the living ball of electricity that they had called Volt and a blue woman who looked like a strange combination of Shiva and Leviathan.

"A mana link has been broken." The blue spirit explained.

"What do you mean?" the red clad swordsman, Lloyd asked.

"…"

"Hold on, I'll translate." The silver haired Raine said. "'A link between the two sister worlds has been broken.'"

"But why?" Genis asked.

"We do not know. All we know is that a link between Sylvarant and Theth'ella has been broken." The blue woman replied.

"Undine and Volt are elemental opposites. Is it possible that since these two are now awake at the same time that it might have triggered the mana breakage?" Genis asked, thinking about the situation.

"That would make sense." I nodded even though I was not from this world and was only just starting to understand how this world worked.

"So if we break all the links, the mana between the worlds would stop flowing, thus stopping the competition for mana." Raine concluded.

"Perhaps." Undine replied.

"Then we should find some of the other summon spirits after we rescue Colette." Lloyd said.

"Speaking of Colette, we should go get the Rhierds so we can go get from form Rodyle." Zelos added. The group nodded and the two summon spirits disappeared. I noticed Sheena pick up something shiny from the floor, smiling sadly as she looked at it.

"Thank you Corrine." She whispered before leaving with everyone else out of the temple.

"Oblivion, is Mom ok?" Eria asked, looking at me with a spark of worry.

"Tiamatt will be fine. She just needs to rest." I replied, walking back into the sunlight as we left the ancient building. "Eria, you're half Cetra. Why were you not affected by the tremor like your mother?"

"Um…well…I'm kinda …deaf to the planet." She replied, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. "Kinda like how I can't use normal magic, even with a materia."

"I thought Cetra were more magically powerful than humans but I guess you've proven me wrong." I laughed. "Of course Tia told me she had to have training from Aeris so she could hear the planet."

"Oblivion, We're going to set up camp here tonight so everyone can rest." Lloyd yelled at me as I was kind of dragging behind from carrying Tiamatt on my back and talking to Eria at the same time.

"That's fine." I replied, catching up with the strange group that had become friends with Tiamatt and Eria. I laid down and with Eria's help, had Tiamatt lying down on the ground so she could rest more comfortably. "It's amazing how little yet how much you've changed." I mumbled, looking down at my best friend. "Hopefully Terran has screwed everything up."

**Me: so…long…**

**Lloyd: Strange chapter…**

**Me: So! All my chapters are strange!**

**Lloyd: you admit you're story is strange?**

**Me: Yeah! What of it?**

**Lloyd: Nothing I just think its odd.**

**Me: Whatever. Please Read and Review as I go watch "Spirited Away" for the … I can't remember how many times I've watched it but I'm gonna watch it again so please Read and Review!**


	55. Trouble at Sea

Me: …I can't believe I gave AJ sugar… 

**Lloyd: Whose AJ?**

**Me: Someone whose almost worse then me when on a sugar rush…**

**Lloyd: Theres someone worse then you?**

**Me: Yes and after receiving about 10 packets of Smarties, he preceded to crush them with a spoon and eat the powder as he laughed in his high pitched evil little gremlin laugh that he does whenever he is hyper.**

**Lloyd: Freaky…**

**Me: After that he decided it would be fun to "ninja" me which is just him sneaking up to me and jabbing me in the ribs to make me emit an odd but loud squeaking sound. (muttters) Stupid AJ and his stupid Evil Christmas. I still need to get him back for the eraser burn he inflicted on the back of my hand.**

**Lloyd: And your friend did this?**

**Me: Yes cause for him, the ENTIRE month of April is Evil Christmas where he plays pranks on everyone. (moans) I can't wait for the end of the month.**

**Lloyd: You have some strange friends…**

**Me: I know but today wasn't all bad cause we played Blackjack and when anyone said "hit me" or just "hit", we well…**

**Lloyd: Hit them?**

**Me: Hell Yeah! It was fun! I was only hit once but my boyfriend and some of my other friends ended up with red forearms. I love that game!**

**Lloyd: You were the one that hit them?**

**Me: (evil grin) Yep!**

**Lloyd: You're very abusive…**

**Me: (Shrugs) don't care. Just start the story.**

**Lloyd: Yes ma'am. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, and Oblivion.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Uhh…" I moaned, sitting up without opening my eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out when the mana link was broken." Raine said as I finally opened my eyes and looked around.

Sheena sat quietly, looking at something she held in her hands with the utmost care. Lloyd sat cleaning his swords with impatience shining brightly in his eyes as Genis tried to reassure him. Zelos sat across from Sheena, a look of sympathy on his face as he looked at the shinobi. Regal and Presea were quietly observing everything that happened to the group as Eria and Oblivion sat near me.

"Are you ok?" Oblivion asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Yeah, I kinda have a headache but otherwise I'm fine." I replied, putting a hand to my aching head and wish for some aspirin. "How long was I out?"

"Not very long. A couple of hours at the most." Oblivion answered, shaking his fur for a moment.

"I'm sorry everyone." I apologized, mainly to Lloyd who was obviously missing Colette.

"Don't worry about it." The swordman shrugged. "It was getting dark anyways. We'll just leave as soon as possible in the morning."

"Hey Mom, what is it like?" Eria asked.

"What is what like?" I was confused, and it probably showed.

"Well…hearing the planet. What's it like?" Eria repeated. "What's it say? Can you talk back? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Whoa Eria! Slow down! I'll try to answer your questions just give me some time to answer them first." I told her, causing the half Cetra to stop. "First off, the planet often voices it's concerns and fears, things that worry it. Sometimes if the planet is in pain then when you hear it, it's so loud, it hurts. And sometimes you can speak with the planet but usually in areas where there are large amounts of Lifestream or mana. As for the gender issue,…I'd have to say neither since the Lifestream is a collection of millions of spirits that have returned to the planet so the voice is neither male nor female."

"Cool!" Eria exclaimed. "I wish I could hear it!"

"…Eria, being able to communicate with the planet is a serious matter. If I were to teach you-"

"You'd teach me!?" Eria's eyes were bright with eagerness.

"I didn't say that. I was just saying that to carry the full powers of a Cetra can be difficult at times. It is also something that must be taken serious at all times." I scolded.

"Now you're sounding like my real mother." Eria pouted. "'It's not a game!' 'You must be responsible!' 'Only when you're mature enough!' nag nag nag! That's all you do!"

"Looks like you turn out to be a real fun spoiler." Zelos snickered.

"Shut it or do I have to remind you of the "I Kick, You Bow" rule again?" I warned. Zelos' face drained of all color and he shut his mouth. With him quiet, I once again turned to Eria. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just cause…well…even if I'm not truly your mother right now, the fact that you're blood just makes me feel well…protective. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I got you to apologize." The teen giggled. "I can't believe how much cooler you are before the worlds are reunited."

"…" I wasn't very pleased to hear that. "Why?"

"Don't know. I almost don't want to leave here cause of you but I miss all my friends back at Garden." Eria sighed.

"What?! Garden?!" Oblivion and I cried in unison.

"How?"

"When?"

"What is Garden?" Genis asked.

"Who are you're friends?" was Sheena's question.

"Um… well, apparently Mom got some help from Raine and some of the others and they set up a new branch of Garden, a kind of military school but it was changed to being more of a huge multi level education school though it still has its military classes for those who want them. Mom's the headmistress there and I actually think its the stress from work that makes you into such an asshole, sorry bout that but its true." Eria explained.

"So it's a school?" Raine asked with interest.

"Yeah and we get kids from Earth and the rest of the Sol System there too." The teen nodded.

"How? Surly the rifts are closed by then." I asked, curiosity awakening the original Tiamatt's scientific aspects.

"Well, I don't know how but you guys also built these portal things that allow us to jump worlds. We could even go to Gaia if we wanted to but we have to be careful. It was a modified portal that I came through to get here."

"Hmm…but how would you return to the original world?" Raine asked.

"Simple! We have special watches that activate the portal on the original world so we can return but I'm afraid mine was broken when I fell into Mom back at the Northern Cave. I guess I'll just have to wait." Eria explained.

"Another thing, who are you're friends? They wouldn't be by chance any of our future kids would they?" Sheena asked.

"Actually, yes. Kit, Seth, Mica, Alcana, and Cory are my best friends!" Eria said cheerfully.

"Are all of them some of our kids?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah but I probably shouldn't say whose or I might screw everything up." The auburn haired girl replied.

"Guys, we need to wake up early so we should all get some sleep." Lloyd said, speaking up. "The sooner we rescue Colette, the better."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Eria replied, bowing her head. "I'm beat anyways. I could probably sleep for days."

"You sound like Lloyd." Genis laughed.

"Hey!" Lloyd retorted. "I don't sleep for days!"

"No but you do sleep a lot. Especially in class." Raine pointed out, causing the red clad swordman to turn red in embarrassment.

"Think I haven't done that before." I muttered, causing everyone, especially Oblivion to look at me in shock. "What? It's true. As I human I did it only once or twice but as a Cetra, the only reason I stayed awake was because Sephiroth wouldn't quit shooting spit wads at me."

"Sephiroth did that!? Oh great Holy! That's funnier then when Kai sucks his thumb in his sleep!" Oblivion laughed.

"Who is Kai?" Presea asked.

"Old friend from Neptune. I still can't believe Jo is that cocky serpent's son. They're nothing a like." I sighed.

"Please stop talking about people that we don't know so we can all have at least one confusion free moment." Zelos complained.

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep." Lloyd reminded everyone as he lay down and closed his eyes.

I sighed and pulled my GS out before lying down and looking at the stars as Daughtry played over my headphones. Something about "It's not Over" felt only fitting. I couldn't figure out why but I welcomed my dreams where extreme happiness freed me from the world of confusion and amnesia…

"_Tiamatt, I love you." _

I opened my eyes as the words rang through my head. That voice, …it was Kratos' and for some reason, …I was happy. I couldn't explain it but it was true. Was I maybe starting to remember him too?

"Tiamatt, you're up early." Oblivion yawned, stretching his forelegs out in front of him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Huh?"

"You were smiling. I'm guessing you had a good dream or something right." Oblivion replied, finishing his stretch by shaking out his fur.

"Yeah, something like that." I answered him with a smile before turning to the still sleeping Eria. "Wake up Eria."

"I don't wanna go to school today." She mumbled.

"Great, she's inherited my sleep talking." I muttered to myself as I nudged her shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mom." The girl said as she rolled away from me, still obviously, completely asleep.

"Hmmm… what would I say to wake her…" I thought remembering that she had said that I was kind of strict in the future. "Eria, if you don't wake up right now then you'll have cafeteria cleaning duties for the next month!"

"I'm up!" the Cetra shouted, bolting right up and onto her feet. "Hey, this isn't home. Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I thought that we should be the first ones up today instead of the last." I shrugged, going to wake the others.

"Good idea." Eria yawned.

Soon everyone was up and after a quick breakfast, we loaded back onto the EC for the Renegade Base that one of the Mizuho ninjas had apparently told the others about while I was unconscious. We all noticed the icy chill the air gained as we moved north near the island that Zelos said Flanior was. The only one who wasn't cold was Oblivion but that was only because he was a wolf with a thick coat. I eventually ended up giving Eria my hoodie before I leapt into the water and transformed into a penguin, which greatly interested Raine. The transformation allowed me to follow the EC and keep warm while satisfying my love for the ocean at the same time. But something was strange. An uneasiness seemed to hang over the area and as we neared the Base, a strange moan like growled echoed from below us.

"What is that?" Raine snapped, paranoid from the water.

**It's Weapon.**

"Who the hell just said that?!' Raine snapped once more.

**Calm down, it's only me. **I sighed, **I can communicate like this when I'm in a transformation that does not have the ability of speech. **

'Tiamatt?" Lloyd asked, peering towards the back of the EC at me as I leapt out of the water for a moment before diving back down.

**Yes Lloyd. Anyways, be careful. Weapon seems upset and it might attack even if we just shut down the EC. **

"Tiamatt, you were asked by the planet to find Weapon and get it to help you fight the Remnants." Oblivion reminded.

How did you know that? 

"I was part of the Lifestream until just recently, Tia." The canine sighed. "I should know that."

Oh yeah! Sorry. Hmm… 

"Do you think the mana link breakage could have angered it?" Genis asked.

**Possibly. Weapon is in tune with the planet since it is, as its name insists, a weapon created by the planet to defend itself.**

"RWAAAAR!!!" the ocean shook with the cry and behind me, a swell began to form, racing towards us.

Dammit! Sheena! Tell Undine to go faster! 

"What!?"

**NOW! ** I screamed, leaping once more from the water and transforming into an osprey before going full dragon. "Weapon is attacking! Get to the Renegade Base as soon quickly as possible while I try to calm it down!"

"Mom, I'll help you!" Eria cried, spreading her blue and white feathered wings.

"No! You stay with the others where it's safe!" I yelled back with a glare.

"But-"

"No Buts. If you want to return home safely then stay with Lloyd and the others!"

"She's right Eria. You better stay here with us." Sheena agreed as the EC sped up.

"Besides, Tiamatt can handle herself and she's dealt with Weapon before." Oblivion reassured her.

"Fine. But you better come back alive!" Eria yelled at me as the craft continued to gain speed.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you and the others stay safe." I yelled back before giving an odd thumbs up and flying towards the approaching swell.

"Don't die." If it weren't for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard Eria's words. I smiled as I suddenly remembered this entire world being a video game in the human world and that that very line was often said by Kratos to Lloyd.

"I won't" I whispered to myself as the wave got close enough that I could see the edges of the large green Emerald Weapon within the water. "Blizzaga!"

The wall froze momentarily but a faint glow signaled that Weapon was charging its cannons. A moment later, I was sent falling into the water as the broken ice wall went flying at me. The salty water filled my mouth and made me gag, causing only more water to fill my mouth as the wave swallowed me up, slamming me into Weapon. The blow forced what small amount of air I had got before I fell into the water to be released and Weapon growled dangerously. I forced my concentration from the thought of drowning to a gilled transformation, allowing me to refuel my oxygen-deprived body. The gills luckily formed first before the sharp, triangular fins sprouted from my legs and tail and the rough skin of a shark replaced my scales. This was all I needed to fight Weapon so I stopped the transformation. I was literally a sea dragon now, equipped to fight in both air and water.

"Weapon!" I yelled into the water, surprised by how clear my voice. "Stop this!"

"RWAAAR!!!" Emerald just swiped at me with one of his claws and continued to surge forward.

"Weapon!" I swam using both my wings and my tail to intercept the creature. "Stop please!" Once again it swiped at me but I dodged and sat defiantly in its path. "What's wrong? Why are you attacking people?"

"GRRR!" Weapon growled as a strange humming filled the water and a bright green glow surrounded its shoulder cannons.

There was no way I could stop or dodge that attack. If only I had Holy, then maybe I could… Wait, what did the original Tiamatt do with the White Materia?

"RWAAAR!" the beams fired, shooting at an amazing pace at me.

"Please, to protect those who live with the Planet. I pray to Holy. Please lend me your power." I prayed, eyes closed as a green glow emanated somewhere near my heart. "Holy!"

The glow surrounded my body and turned white before shooting towards Weapon, engulfing its attack and the creature itself. When the glow of Holy had faded, Emerald Weapon still sat where it had been but it now looked around in confusion and emitted an odd, content hum before turning around and swimming away.

I smiled but I could feel the drain from the use of the White Materia. My energy was mostly used up but I wouldn't die, I was just exhausted. One thing for sure was that I couldn't catch up with the others right away. Swimming to the surface, I found a large chunk of floating ice from the ice wall Weapon had broke earlier and I climbed onto it after returning to a strictly pure dragon form. Overcome with exhaustion, sleep quickly overcame me…

Eria POV 

"Dammit! You're strong!" Yuan cursed, crossing his arms stubbornly and looking at our group. He looked at Lloyd and then at his ex sphere with shock. "Lloyd, your ex sphere has really evolved."

"What's so special about my ex sphere?" my half brother asked, swords still out.

"Lloyd there's no time. We need to get out of here!" Raine yelled at him, grabbing his attention.

I knew I'd be better off flying on my own wings so I pulled them out, much to the shock of Yuan who looked at me at first with curiosity and then shock as he realized who and what I was.

"It can't be!" Yuan muttered behind us as the others took off and I just glared at the Seraph. "Who are you?"

"Eria! Come on!" I turned back to see Oblivion who had somehow started and was controlling a Rheird with his paws. I took one look back towards Yuan and Botta but was looking past them at the door to the hanger. "Eria!"

" I know I'm coming!" I snapped back at the wolf that could almost be considered my uncle. I leapt into the air and followed Oblivion and the others out of the base. "Where are you Mom?"

**Me: Oh Boy! How much do I love playing mind games?! So what will happen next eh? Read and Review please!**


	56. Lost, Found, Then Lost Once More

**Me: (walks in muttering angrily) Stupid Dr. Stiles… how the hell am I supposed to get a cost of living thing done for Cedar Rapids, a mock interview and a job shadow done by next Friday with all the little kids we have coming into the class room plus driver's Ed and work? **

**Lloyd: You sound frustrated.**

**Me: No shit dumbass!**

**Lloyd: you don't have to call me a dumbass you know.**

**Me: …I'm sorry…**

**Lloyd: (shrugs) We all have bad days.**

**Me:…it doesn't help that my grandma isn't exactly encouraging me in my driving either even though my dad said I did good and she said so too but then wouldn't even let me drive the 6 blocks home on the side streets. How am I suppose to pass if I have no street driving experience?**

**Lloyd: I don't know. I can't really help you there. But I guess you can just try you're best.**

**Me: That's what everyone says but what about tomorrow when Mr. Beal will probably want to see how far I've advanced in my driving skills and I haven't had any street driving. (sob) What am I supposed to do then?**

**Lloyd: Just don't give up. That's about all you can do.**

**Me: …you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress and it not fair of me to put everything on you and everyone else. (sigh) And after I had that 1 hour laughing attack in Econ today which was followed closely by me and three of my friends singing "Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch" song LOUDLY in the student center at lunch. (sigh) it's amazing how fast we humans can switch emotions.**

**Lloyd: A one-hour laughing attack? Wow! How did you manage that?**

**Me: that was the only thing you heard wasn't it?**

**Lloyd: um… no comment.**

**Me: (sigh) We watched commercials from the 50's and 60's in Econ. Some of them were really funny. Some were just wrong, like Clanky the Space man. (shudder) Thank you Kayla for making it you're life mission to put my mind in the gutter cause I'll tell you now, It has WORKED. To the horror of everyone at the Anime Table at lunch, it has WORKED! I'll never be able to look at a deck of playing cards again with out laughing.**

**Lloyd: Um… should we, maybe, start the story now?**

**Me: (sigh) I guess so. **

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, Oblivion, Marth, Nightfire, Josin, and the numerous Remnants that she has created.**

**Me: (evil grin) so many characters, so many ways to screw with the readers. What will I do now?**

Third Person POV Renegade Base, Theth'Ella 

"Lord Yuan!" a Renegade ran into the Seraph's office, where Yuan sat pondering over a few things that had occurred earlier in the base.

"Who was that girl? Where was Tiamatt? What exactly was that strange talking wolf? How much further will Lloyd's ex sphere evolve?" Yuan asked himself, still deep in his thoughts.

"Lord Yuan!" the Renegade repeated.

"What is it?" Yuan asked impatiently. "Have you found the information I was looking for?"

"Well, sort of. You see, one of our guards recently saw a large red dragon floating past on a chunk of ice. He said it wasn't moving." The scout replied.

"What? Dammit, that would be Tiamatt. Find her as soon as possible otherwise Kratos will throw a fit." Yuan ordered, jumping to his feet. The Renegade nodded and exited the room. "What the hell is going on? Could she have fought the monster that was sighted in the area?" Sighing, Yuan followed the scout out of the room.

Derris Kharlan 

Kratos walked down the corridors to his room with Cloud on his shoulder. He sighed in frustration and worry as he opened the door and sat down. Yggdrasil had repeatedly chewed him out for disappearing suddenly just to help Tiamatt but he couldn't help it. It was something he had to do, something Yggdrasil would never understand.

Kratos? 

"What is it Cloud?" the Seraphim asked the paragriff, who chose to continue traveling with Kratos.

**I think mommy isn't doing well. **The griff's voice was full of worry**. Last thoughts I saw were of Weapon and an ice raft. **

"Ice raft? Is she in Flanior?" Kratos questioned.

**No, she's asleep somewhere cold but she's drifting somewhere warm**. The griffin replied. **Dragonfire will only help for a little while but even dragons will die in the cold.**

"Tell me where exactly she is Cloud?" the Seraph as sternly. 

**She's near the area called the Toize Mines. **Cloud chirped.

**Mizuho**

Eria was nervous. She sat constantly looking around to find Tiamatt but she never came. Even Oblivion was unnerved by his friend's sudden disappearance.

"Come on Tia! Please don't say you've died on us again." Oblivion muttered impatiently, scanning the skies.

"You don't think she's…?" Colette asked.

"I don't know. But this isn't like her." Eria replied, looking towards the town entrance.

"Ha! There's no way Tiamatt would lose to a lame monster like that!" Zelos yelled but then paused. "Would she?"

"…Weapon is extremely strong. But I think her goal was to calm it, not truly defeat it." Oblivion sighed.

"Maybe we should go back and look for her." Sheena said. "Maybe she just got lost."

"…"

"What is it Eria?" Raine asked, noticing the strange look the girl had for a moment.

"She's near the Toize Mines." Eria answered suddenly with confidence.

"How do you know that?" Zelos asked, confused on how the Aurion could possibly know that.

"Cloud told me." She replied simply, standing up from where she sat and suddenly freezing. "We're also not the only ones looking for her."

"Eria, you're not saying…?" Oblivion started.

"About 4 or 5…and apparently there is a human with them." Eria nodded.

**Area near Toize Mines**

The ice raft had melted, causing Tiamatt to be washed ashore near the pyramids and the mines. She was still exhausted and woke up long enough to return to her normal form and dragged herself high enough up shore to not be pulled out at high tide before literally passing out from fatigue.

After several hours of resting in the sand, she heard footsteps crunching the sand around her and felt a warm comforting hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes just enough to see Kratos with a look of concern on his face with Cloud perched on his shoulder and let out a moan before closing her eyes again.

"Tiamatt! Damn, she's running a fever." Kratos cursed, looking at the pale face.

"Well, what do we have here?" a cold voice asked. Kratos turned to see several deformed creatures standing around a man with long dark hair, black glasses, and a long white lab coat. He grinned as he looked at Kratos holding the sick Tiamatt. "It seems my precious specimen is sick. But who are you?"

"You!" Kratos growled, at once recognizing the man that Tiamatt loathed and feared. "You're suppose to be dead!"

"Kratos!" the Seraphim and the scientist turned to see Lloyd's group land with the rhierds except for the Eria who had flown on her own wings.

"No!" the girl tried to run to Tiamatt's side but a black furred wolf/sea serpent like creature snarled and blocked her path.

"We're not about to let you take Sister away from us once again!" he growled taking a step towards Eria but Oblivion charged and tackled the Remnant with a flash of fangs and claws. The strange creature yelped as Oblivion's claws made contact with his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Oblivion snarled back, the fur on the back of his neck bristling.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd barked, swords drawn as everyone else drew their weapons.

"How rude of me. My name is Professor Hojo and that woman is a very valuable research specimen. Without her I can not complete my work." The dark haired man replied, pushing his glasses up.

"Hojo? You're supposed to be dead?" Raine asked, staff ready.

"Now surly you wouldn't think I wouldn't use my own longevity experiment on myself after seeing the success it had on Valentine and of course my precious Cetra." Hojo grinned, examining the group behind his dark shades. "Hmm…interesting. Naric, fetch the girl for me too. She looks like an interesting new specimen for my collection."

"Yes sir!" the wolf serpent replied, once again approaching Eria with Oblivion growling a warning at her side.

"You're sick." Zelos spat as the Remnants began to move towards both Eria and Tiamatt, who was still passed out in Kratos' arms.

Kratos shifted the one to one arm and drew his sword, prepared to do anything to protect the Cetran woman who still did not remember who he was to her or vice versa. Lloyd rushed past the Remnants and stood defiantly besides Kratos as Colette, Genis, and Raine joined him. Regal, Presea, Zelos, and Sheena helped Oblivion and Eria with Naric as Hojo stood back and laughed as he pulled out a small communicator.

Within moments, more Remnants appeared and overwhelmed group, throwing everyone aside but Tiamatt, Eria, and the defiant Lloyd and Kratos, who after being knocked out were picked up by the Remnants and taken to a small land mass that held a large city with an ancient secret.

**Tiamatt POV**

"Tiamatt, please, wake up." A voice begged, pulling me from the darkness of my uneasy sleep to the darkness of a strangly familiar cell. Kratos, Lloyd, and Eria sat around me and let out a sigh of relief as I looked at them.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd asked, his voice full of nervousness.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking around. "where are we?"

"Someplace called Junon. Or at least that's what that freaky scientist guy said." Lloyd answered.

"Junon!" My face paled instantly. "That's the last known location of a Mako Reactor with Remnants in it."

"So you've finally awaken my precious specimen." A voice cooed from behind us. I started to growl as soon as the man's voice entered my ears and his foul smell filled the cell.

"Hojo!" I snarled, teeth now fangs and the beginning of claws forming at my fingertips. "I should have known you wouldn't let yourself die so easily!"

"Of course not my Cetra. What you killed was merely a clone. My real body was already sealed away down here in the Underwater Reactor with the rest of my experiments." Hojo laughed. "I am quite amazed that you are still alive but from what I have been told, you have yet to produce offspring." Eria froze as the scientist said this. "How disappointing. I have yet to learn if some of the mutations carry on from the parent to the child."

"You are disgusting." Kratos growled, standing up beside me and glaring at Hojo. "How can you sit here and enjoy inflicting pain on the innocent?"

"From what I understand, there is a sister world to this one where Human Ranches exist to make materia like orbs from humans." Hojo replied smartly. "Am I not correct?"

"…" Kratos looked down sadly. " I am not pride of what Cruxis has done and never agreed with the Desians in the first place." I didn't know why but…I believed his words.

"Kratos…" I said softly. He turned and looked at me in shock at the softness my voice now carried before smiling.

"Hm…Interesting. There seems to be a bond between the two of you." Hojo stated, examining everything. "Maybe I will gain a new specimen." Hojo grinned and turned away, leaving us with a feeling of deep disgust.

"I promise that I will kill that man with the very first creature he injected into me. I will tear his throat out with my own fangs!' I snarled, glaring as the door hissed shut.

"Eria are you ok?" Lloyd asked, a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with fear but she nodded anyways. I was heartbroken to she such fear in her eyes.

"I promise I won't let Hojo put you through what I barely survived." I promised, knealing beside her and hugging her to reassure her.

"…Thank you…" She whispered, finally returning the embrace.

"Tiamatt, who is she?" Kratos finally asked, after looking at the girl curiously. "She seems to look a lot like yo-" The Seraph was suddenly Silenced as the needed Materia glowed momentarily.

"Quite! If Hojo finds out then we'll all be in big trouble!" I hissed.

_You're not saying that she's…_Kratos' eyes widened.

"That's exactly what I'm saying just keep your mouth shut!" I replied, pulling away from a calmer Eria and looking at the Seraph. _She not from this time though. If Hojo finds out then he'll perform most of his experiments on the three of us._

_Then there is some hope. _He said quietly as Lloyd and Eria just looked at us in confusion as they watched different expressions cross our faces through the unheard conversation.

…_perhaps…_I admitted, blushing.

_Do you remember me now too? _

_Not really but I feel oddly comfortable around you. I don't remember anything between us but I remember the feelings and emotions if that makes any sense. _I told him, still blushing.

_I think I understand. _Kratos smiled. _But could you please release your spell?_

"Sorry." I released the spell and looked at Lloyd and Eria.

"What just happened between you two?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, does he know now?"

"Yep. He knows." I smiled as Kratos nervously approached Eria.

"Your name, it is Eria correct?" Kratos asked, kneeling beside his daughter. Eria nodded, eyes wide in wonder as she looked at the Seraph. "My name is…"

"Your Kratos Aurion, one of the Heroes from the Regeneration!" Eria blurted, startling Kratos. "Opps, sorry. I keep forgetting the Regeneration hasn't been completed yet." Kratos just smiled and nodded. "um…nice to meet you."

"Same here." Kratos replied, taking the girl's hand that she had held up. "You look a lot like your mother." I blushed as he gave me a small smile and I realized I was falling in love with him, or back in love.

"…" Lloyd began to glare at Kratos, the thought of the Seraph's betrayal still playing through his mind.

"Lloyd, give him another chance. He's not as bad as you would think. Afterall, he has helped us a lot even though he is a member of Cruxis." I asked the red clad swordsman. "I understand that you're nervous and probably think I'd betray the group to be with him but I promise I won't."

"…He tried to take Colette to use as Martel's new body." Lloyd muttered.

"Colette means a lot to you doesn't she?" I asked, knowing exactly what that was like.

"Of course! I would do anything for her." Lloyd exclaimed. "I…I love her."

"You should tell her then. I bet she feels the same way." I smiled.

"You think so?" the dual swordman asked. I nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

The door to the cell hissed open, stopping all the conversations and causing all of us to face the door. Hojo stood with his normal grin as several, mostly human Remnants moved into the room towards me.

"Come my Cetra. We have a lot of catching up to do." Hojo cooed.

"Don't you touch her!" Kratos threatened, returning to his feet..

"Kratos, please, don't. I can handle it." I told him. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"What wise words." Hojo noted, with a glint in his eyes as he looked over the edge of his glasses. "Hmm…just get the Cetra and hurry." The Remnants nodded and grabbed my arms roughly, pulling me from the relative safety of the cell.

**Me: Ok people, I promise this is going somewhere. I promise. Just be patient, and I'll update as soon as possible. Read and Review please.**


	57. Panic and Prophecy

**Me: **"**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda Karenai de ichirin no hana**

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**

**Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba**

**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo Dakara nakanai de Waratte ite ichirin no hana!"**

**Lloyd: More Japanese?**

**Me: Yep! Ichirin No Hana!**

Lloyd: What's that mean? 

**Me: You Lone Flower, it's a great song and I finally got the full version on my MP3. I guess it's kinda like Evan Escence only hard rock so its ends up really good.**

**Lloyd: Ok…and where exactly did you get this?**

**Me: Oh from, the third season of BLEACH. I'm thinking maybe episode…59 or something like that. I can't believe how good the show is getting. Especially with Ichigo release his Bankai with Rangetsu!**

**Lloyd: I'm lost…**

**Me: Rangetsu as a Bankai is sooo cool! Zabimaru is awesome too but why does it have to be the "baboon king"?**

**Lloyd: Um…Jen, I thought you were gonna write the story.**

**Me: Oh yeah….sorry.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Ash, Eria, and Oblivion. **

**Kratos POV**

Everyone was uneasy as Tiamatt's screams could be heard echoing through the building. It had been several hours since that man Hojo had taken her but what was going on? Why wasn't she back yet? My mind raced through a number of possibilities, none of them pleasant.

"Kratos," I looked over to the young girl Eria who was said to be my future daughter. She had been silent since Tiamatt had left and her palms were bloody from where she had clenched her fist so tightly that her nails had dug into the flesh of her palms. "Do you think we'll escape?"

"…" I looked down, unable to think of a way to escape that wouldn't result in the death or torture of my family.

"Of course we will Eria!" Lloyd replied cheerfully even though his eyes also flashed with fear. "Tiamatt, Kratos, and I will think of something."

"…" Eria wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head on her knees quietly.

Lloyd looked at me and sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do…" He whispered quietly.

I sighed and returned to watching the door to the small room we had been placed in, hoping Tiamatt would return soon…

An hour later… 

I could hear heavy footsteps outside the door and heard the door hiss open. Two, what appeared to be normal humans held a limp Tiamatt up and drug her into the room. She was now wearing loose green clothing and had several spots where I could see where the needles and IV had been attached. One of the humans gestured to me with his head to take Tiamatt. I gladly took her from the assistants of the man who had ruined her life.

Setting her down on the floor, Eria and Lloyd quickly came to her side and waited for her to wake up but she never did. I noticed her breath was ragged and that from on of the puncture marks was a strange greenish clear liquid.

"What is this?" I asked, wiping it off of her arm.

"I…don't know but I don't like it…" Eria said nervously.

"I feel the same way. What ever that Hojo guy did to her can't be good." Lloyd agreed. Suddenly, most of the lights turned off and the lavatory turned quiet.

"It must be late. You two get some sleep, I'll watch her for tonight." I told my son and daughter. They nodded and moved to different corners of the room, Eria more reluctant to leave Tiamatt's side then Lloyd but that was understandable. "Tiamatt, please wake up soon."

The next morning… 

Tiamatt was still asleep but her breathing had calmed. The night too, had been calm except when Tiamatt suddenly began to scream in the middle of the night. I had no idea what had caused the panic attack but after several minutes, she was sleeping peacefully once again. Eria had had trouble sleeping through the night as her thoughts probably continued to drift to her mother.

The lights were soon turned back on and food brought to us. I would guess it was about noon when Tiamatt finally began to stir but she was only up long enough o eat before passing out again. Hojo surprisingly left us in peace but he probably watched our activities through hidden devices.

Finally, just after the lights had once again shut down, Tiamatt woke.

Tiamatt POV 

Kratos looked down at me, a smile on his face as I blinked my eyes open. As I sat up, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank Martel you're alright." He whispered into my ear, as he rubbed his face into my shoulder. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. I could feel my head aching slightly as he pulled away to look at me again.

"Over 24 hours. Tiamatt, are you ok?" Lloyd answered, sitting nearby. Eria didn't even wait for my answer before I found myself in her surprisingly strong grasp.

"Eria! Can't…breath…" I gasped.

"Opps, sorry." She smiled apologititly, releasing me. "I'm just glad you're back."

"…yeah." I replied, my head ache worsening. "I wish I had some aspirin or something for my headache. But at least I'm not sick anymore."

"What is aspirin?" Kratos asked.

"It's a medicine from your human world isn't it?" Eria asked, looking at me.

"Uh…yeah it is. It's a pain reliever." I said, shocked that she knew that. "How did you…?"

"We have portals to Gaia, Earth, and several other versions of the worlds. There are some kinda cools ones but there are also ones that gave me nightmares for months." Eria explained. "There were even ones that followed the games you used to play perfectly. But there are also ones where Sephiroth was never stopped or Jenova took you instead of him. There are some that instead of you, there are other people and stuff like that."

"…interesting…" I mumbled. "I always thought that there had to be multiple dimensions of the same world…"

"I'm lost." Lloyd said, shaking his head in confusion. Kratos just sighed at his comment.

"Nevermind." I sighed. "Have you guys thought of anyway to escape?" Lloyd, Kratos, and Eria all shook their heads.

"We thought that since this is a place from your world that you might know how to get out." Kratos answered.

"Sorry but the last time I was here was to retrieve the Huge Materia back during Meteorfall. I can't say I remember much about this place except we're about a thousand feet underwater and the only way out is through a submarine or the elevators back to Junon." I sighed again, my headache still pounding. "Um…has Hojo tried to take any of you out of here?" I asked, remembering that Lloyd had said I'd been out for over 24 hours.

"No. He left us alone." Eria replied relief clearly visible. "Maybe he'll continue to leave us alone."

"No. It's not like him. Besides, he saw you with your wings out. He'll probably try to get to you too." I shook my head. "I won't let him though. It was me that he originally wanted anyways."

"Thank you." Eria nodded gratefully. I smiled back and suddenly noticed my headache was getting better.

"No problem. Anyways, we should all get some sleep while we can. Hojo will probably try to run more experiments tomorrow." I warned. Lloyd and Eria nodded and returned to their normal corners to sleep while Kratos continued to look at me with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I promise I'm fine." I smiled, scooting closer to the Seraph.

"Tiamatt, we found strange greenish clear liquid near where the IVs had been inserted. Do you know what that was?" Kratos asked. I froze, a fear entering my mind.

"The headache…it couldn't have been from…"

"Tiamatt?" Kratos said, snapping me from thoughts.

"It was probably just medicine to get rid of my fever." I lied, giving a fake smile and leaning against him. "Don't worry. I'm fine now." Kratos sighed and put an arm around me.

"I hope so."

Oblivion POV 

"Dammit!"

"Oblivion, don't worry. We'll find them." Zelos said as I paced up and down beside the campfire.

"You don't get it! Tiamatt was captured by Hojo, the man who made her what she is! He is the one that originally injected her with Jenova Cells!" I cried in frustration. "I can't believe I failed to protect her. It's like the prophecy all over again."

"Prophecy? What is it? I've heard it mentioned several times but it's never been explained?" Raine asked, taking a plate of food from her younger brother. Genis.

"When Time Compression was reversed, Jenova fought for control of Tiamatt's body. It's ended in a tie that caused them to be brought far into the future as two separate people. One was Tiamatt with all her powers but no memory of her past or of the origins of her powers. She had also had her life almost completely restarted and ended up being "raised" by one of the nobles of Saturn. The other Tiamatt was truly Jenova, who had all of Tiamatt's memories and only the power to change her appearance but not of a full transformation." I explained. "The prophecy was told by the elders of my clan that a warrior from the past would awaken an ancient enemy that would destroy the entire Sol System. I was sent to kill Tiamatt to prevent the prophecy but she saved my life after I tried to kill her. I also realized she had no memory of anything though she had an odd obsession with weapons and crafts from Meteorfall and the Sorceress Wars."

"So you were originally Tiamatt's enemy?" Presea asked.

"Yes. But we eventually joined together to fight Jenova who was then going by the guise Apocalypse. I vowed to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled but failed halfway. Tiamatt became a puppet once more though the Reunion did not take place." I sighed, continuing only to be interupted again.

"What is this Reunion? Does it have something to do with Tiamatt and Jenova combining or something?" Sheena asked now.

"Yes actually. Hojo proposed the Reunion Theory during Meteor fall after he injected a number of people with Jenova Cells. The Theory was that if Jenova's body were to be spilt into many pieces, each piece would eventually make its way to the central area where Jenova could become whole again. The Reunion was proven when dozens of people infected with her cells congregated at the Northern Cave where Sephiroth was given the Black Materia that he needed to summon Meteor." I stated. "Jenova's Reunion with Tiamatt would allow Tiamatt to get her memories back but Jenova would have control of her body and her powers. Tiamatt was also the guardian of the Black Materia, a duty given to her by the planet itself. Jenova luckily did not have access to the materia because she did not go through with the Reunion."

"Wait. I thought Tiamatt said that she was controlled by Jenova." Genis wondered in confusion.

"I originally died after destroying the shard that awoke the Cells in Tiamatt's body, breaking Jenova's control after we thought we had destroyed Apocalypse. However, a few years later, after Tiamatt had run into my son and his friends, she was lured to the Mako Reactor at Mt. Nibel where the Reunion took place. After that, all hell broke loose and Jenova quickly built up an army as she searched for an energy source big enough to summon Meteor. She ended up back on Earth in the small southern islands in the Mideel area where she summoned Bahamut Sin to inflict a wound on the planet."

"Wound the Planet? How is that possible?" Zelos snorted. "I mean, you can make craters and stuff like that but it's not like the planet can feel pain or anything."

"I forgot that the people of this world are deaf to the cries of the world that gave them life." I sighed, shaking my head. "Even I, who is not Cetra, can feel an uneasiness come from the planet. Tiamatt, who was originally deaf to the planet herself, is now extremely sensitive to the cry. If a serious wound was to be inflicted on the planet, I could guarantee everyone would hear the scream. After all, if the planet were to die, so would all life on its surface. It is Lifestream or Mana as you call it that is the lifeblood of the planet. It nourishes all life and is replenished by death, thus creating a never-ending chain. If a wound is inflicted, then Lifestream is used to heal the wound. For example, the Northern Cave, the large crater to the far north, is a wound inflicted on Earth over a million years ago by Jenova's arrival. It could be another million years before it is completely healed but only time will tell."

"Interesting. I have heard many theories on the planet's usage of mana and I must say that this is by far the most believable since both you and Tiamatt have experienced this." Raine gasped, eyes shining brightly in interest.

"Um…ignore her. Go on about the prophecy." Genis said, giving his sister an odd look.

"Right, anyways, Jenova was stopped after Tiamatt somehow gained enough control to summon Holy, the opposite of Meteor before throwing herself into the Lifestream where she died. However, her actions were not ignored and …Terran, one of the lead spirits of the Lifestream agreed to give her another chance at life. Everyone from Meteorfall, the Sorceress Wars and those of the Apocalyptic Wars gave her some of our own energy so she could live at least long enough to stop the Remnants that had escaped and continued to wreck havoc on the worlds. Everything after that is history though…" I trailed off.

"The Prophecy was never fulfilled." Regal added.

"Yes, and Hojo has access to live Jenova Cells. I'm afraid that if we don't find her soon then everything you have worked so hard for will be thrown away. Jenova is no fool and if she was to somehow join up with Yggdrasil…"

"I won't let that happen." The familiar voice made us all turn around. I bowed my head to the spirit as he turned his stern blue glare at me and then looked at the Symphonians.

"Who are you?" Colette asked, looking at the man with red eyes.

"My name is Terran. Oblivion, I realized my mistake. I was wrong to lock Tiamatt's memories and to have not told her the truth." The spirit sighed. I looked at him as shock as I saw the pain in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're not saying that you're the spirit guy that Oblivion just talked about are you?" Zelos asked.

"Yes I am. I am also the one who made Tiamatt forget about you, her friends. By doing so I made things worse. I'm sorry. I realize that if I want to protect my daughter that I shouldn't interfere with her life so much." Terran replied.

"Wait. Did you just say daughter?" Sheena now asked. Terran nodded.

"I am Tiamatt's father. And as much as I hate to admit this, it is my fault her life is filled with so much pain but I hope to correct it." The spirit nodded again. "I only hope she can accept me."

"Terran, how did you get here?" I finally asked as I realized that he was not an apparition of the Lifestream, but a real person.

"I made a deal with the higher ups to let me have another chance at life so I could maybe correct some of my mistakes. One of them including freeing her, Kratos, Lloyd, and Eria from Hojo." Terran explained. "Also, Oblivion, if you would like, you may return to human form."

"Thank you." I bowed my head in thanks and respect.

"So if you're going to help us, I'm guessing you know where Hojo is hiding, correct?" Raine asked.

"Yes. Its in a large seaport called Junon out in the middle of the ocean."

**Me: hm….I wonder what I will make happen next…Will Jenova be revived or was the liquid truly medicine? Will everyone escape safely or will something new happen? What will Tiamatt think when she finds out her father is Terran, will it be acceptance or denial? Even I don't know! **

**Lloyd: This is bad…**

**Me: Shut up! Anyways, please Read and Review!**


	58. Reunion and Escape

Me: …so tired…can't believe all that sugar has worn off already… 

**Lloyd: Sugar? You had sugar and you didn't share?**

**Me: Not my fault you can't come to my school otherwise…well, even if you did exist in my world I wouldn't give you any Mountain Dew. **

**Lloyd: That was harsh…**

**Me: (shrugs) not much you can do bout it except if someone somehow creates something to make cartoon character real. Hell, how awesome would it be if some of the Pokemon where real. I'd personally love to have a Espeon, Charizard, Empleon if they were. I should actually build that team plus maybe Raichu, Flygon, and …hm…what the hell, if I could have one legendary it would be Dialga even if it has the worst cry every for a legendary.**

**Lloyd: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Me: Opps! Sorry. I kinda like to play the Pokemon games and bought Diamond and Pearl on the 22****nd****. They were really fun and I'm now happy cause I got Gallade, the male version of Gardevoir. It's awesome. Opps! Sorry again. Maybe I'll go sit quietly and watch the Drunken Rock Lee fight again…Kimimaru is so cool!**

**Lloyd: um…ok…enough of that…Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, Oblivion, Terran, the Oblivion Blade, Eria, and Ash.**

**Hojo Office/ Third Person POV**

"Mother is growing impatient, Hojo." A black furred creature warned, tapping its claws on the scientist's desk. "She wants that body immediately."

"I know. But I can't speed the process up any faster. It can be several hours to weeks for the cells to all awaken so until then be patient." Hojo replied nervously, pushing his glasses up.

"Fine, Just remember that the only reason you are still alive is because of your biological knowledge." The creature snarled, pulling his claws across the metal surface causing a high pitched squeal. "What have you found out about the girl?"

"Nothing. I have focused mainly on the Cetra." Hojo answered, ears ringing from the noise. "What is so important about her?"

"Have you not realized the strong resemblance to the desired host and the auburn haired male? That child carries a small amount of Mother's cells and could be quite powerful if she became one of us." A second creature spoke this time.

"I have noticed this but it is not possible. It is possible that she is only a relative of the male and by chance looks like Tiamatt." Hojo replied. "Of course even if you are right, it won't matter. I plan to breed my specimens soon so I will soon have the data I've desired for so long."

"Do as you want. Just remember that Jenova has chosen the Cetra's body as her new container. Do not harm her in anyway or it will be you that will scream in pain." The first growled, backing away and leaving the room. The second gave a small growl before following his comrade out of the office.

Hojo sighed, the extreme fear of being killed by his own unrestrained creations fading away. He pulled out a file and opened it, looking at the faded picture of the Cetran woman before scribbling something down below it. Closing the folder, he stood up and called in several assistants. If he was going to go through with his plans he would have to do them now…

**Tiamatt POV**

I could feel Kratos' body against mine and knew he was asleep from the soft breath that came from his lips and blew across my hair. I knew that when I opened my eyes that I would be facing him and that his arms were still wrapped around me tightly as he held me close. My mind immediately wondered to thoughts that I desired but knew could not be fulfilled, at least, not yet and not here. Despite this I snuggled closer to him and realized something. I remembered him, and of us on the Journey.

"Tiamatt?" Kratos whispered softly. I turned my head slightly to look at him and blinked in shock. I thought he was still asleep.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering that if we somehow escaped if you might like to go out for dinner." He mumbled his face turning red causing me to laugh. "I just thought that we've never really done anything together so…"

"I'd like that." I smiled, pushing myself up so that I sat beside the Seraph. Kratos smiled as he also sat up and pulled my close for a kiss only to be interupted by the hiss of the door opening.

"How sweet." Hojo cooed at the sight, as Eria and Lloyd also woke up. "I knew there was something between you two."

"Hojo!" I growled. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Hojo sneered, looking at me, Kratos, and then Eria. "I want the offspring of my precious Cetra."

"You're demented. You have no right to treat us like animals!" Lloyd yelled, probably wishing he had his swords.

"How crude." Hojo sneered. "Think of it merely as saving an endangered species. After all, Tiamatt is the last of her people, the Cetra."

"And why do you think we would even go along with this?" I snarled claws and fangs already forming.

"My, it seems you have regained your temper." Hojo laughed, pushing a small button on a device on his pocket, causing a strong jolt of electricity coursing through my body.

"AHHHH!!!" My knees gave way and I would have hit the floor had Kratos not caught my fall.

"Leave her alone!" Eria screamed at Hojo. The scientist just laughed.

"Are you telling me that you would rather be in her place?" He sneered. "Hm…" He turned and looked at Kratos and me again. "This would be so much easier if you would simply follow directions…"

"I will not endanger another life for you to use as a test subject." I growled, the transformation halted.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Hojo sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps I'll just us the girl. After all, she has a strong resemblance to the two of you."

Suddenly, alarms started blaring and a Remnant rushed into the chamber. Hojo had a deep look of annoyance on his face as he turned to face the Remnant.

"Professor Hojo! We have intruders!"

"Get rid of th-AHHHHHHH!" Hojo screamed as my claws sank into the flesh of his back, tearing the lab coat to shreds.

"You of all people should never turn your back to me!" I snarled, reversing the partial transformation and kicking the scientist in the gut as he fell. "Let's get out of here quickly!"

"But what about our gear?" Lloyd asked, following me without hesitation with Kratos and Eria at his side.

"I think I know where it's stored." I yelled, having to return to a partial transformation to knock several Remnants away before making a sharp turn down a hallway…

**Third Person POV/ Reactor Hallways**

Group of Symphonians followed Terran and a young man with silver hair and dark eyes through the cramped corridors of the Underwater Reactor. They were lucky to encounter only a few enemies which they quickly finished off except for one that ran away long enough to pull a red switch on the wall of the hallway.

"Dammit!" Terran cursed. "Now they know we're here."

"We better hurry then. Before reinforcements arrive." Sheena warned, following the now human spirit around a corner.

"That's not our problem." The silver haired man said, raising his sword as another Remnant rushed at the group. "If they flood the tunnels then we'll never reach the main Reactor. We'll have to hurry before Tiamatt's scent is washed away." With those words, the man rushed forward, slicing at any Remnants with a Gunblade in his hands before transforming into a gigantic silver wolf.

"Oblivion! Wait up!" Colette cried, picking up speed to follow him. She knew that whereever Tiamatt was, Lloyd would be nearby.

Soon the group had reached the first of the underwater tunnels, causing Raine to panic as various animals swam above her. Not far away, a series of strange glowing lights and an odd hum could be seen in the distance. Raine started to go through strange cycles of panic and Ruin Mode as she looked at the animals and then suddenly realized she was underwater. The tunnel itself was about half a mile long before they reached another short set of hallways. When the group was halfway through the second of the tunnels, another warning buzzer began to sound and water slowly seeped into the chamber. Raine shuddered and ran full out to the other end of the tunnel as the others splashed along right after her. After entering the main reactor, Oblivion suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion, not knowing which way to go.

"Her scent goes down several different paths." Oblivion said, sniffing the ground. "I don't know which one to take."

"Wait, Colette, do you have anything of Lloyd's?" Genis asked, the wheels in his head turning.

"All I have is the necklace he gave me. Why?" The blonde answered.

"Oblivion may be able to pull his scent from it and track Lloyd down." Terran explained a worried look on his face. "I only hope we weren't too late."

"Judgement!" A blinding light came from a hallway to the left along with screams of pain as several shapes emerged from the light. As they approached, the group was revealed as Kratos, Tiamatt, Lloyd and Eria, each now caring their weapons and supplies as a mutated Hojo stumbled from the room.

"You…will not…escape!" Hojo swung down one of his arms, releasing a small capsule that held a monster. The monster growled and charged after the smaller group as Oblivion rushed down the hallway to meet it with a flash of claws and fangs.

"Thanks Oblivion!' Tiamatt shouted over her shoulder at the wolf as he turned and ran after her group.

"Everyone's safe!" Colette cried happily as Tiamatt, Kratos, Lloyd, and Eria ran towards, through, and finally away from the main group.

"Not if we don't escape!' Tiamatt screamed at the group, racing through them as they blinked in surprise and then joined the whole run-like-hell group as Hojo stumbled at them with an army of Remnants about him.

"Don't let the Cetra escape!" Hojo yelled, pointing at the currently green clad woman with a deformed, club like arm.

The Remnants all growled and snarled, chasing the group through the hallways till they came to bridge that crossed a large chamber where several submarines were docked. Several of the flying Remnant took advantage of the open environment and blocked the group's escape route to the elevators.

"Come with us Sister!" Naric, the wolfish/sea serpent like Remnant cooed. "Help us rid the world of these pathetic species."

"Tiamatt, don't listen to them!" Terran warned. Tiamatt looked at him in surprise and then anger.

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped. "You guys need to get out of here. Kratos, Colette, and Eria, fly everyone down to the submarines. Oblivion, you pilot somewhere safe!"

"We're…going underwater…" Raine mumbled, face pale as she looked at the subs.

"It's our only escape right now. Let's use it while the opportunity is still presenting itself." Kratos warned, spreading his sapphire wings. He looked at Tiamatt who had her sword drawn and wings out, and gave her a small concerned smile. "Be careful."

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." She grinned back to the Seraphim. "Just remember our deal."

Kratos' smile got a little bigger and he nodded before grabbing Genis and flying down to the dock of the closet submarine. Lloyd and Raine soon joined him before Kratos, Colette, Eria flew back to the bridge to get the others. Terran was defiant to leave Tiamatt fighting the Remnants alone but everytime he tried to help, his daughter yelled for him to get out of the way.

"Tiamatt!" Oblivion yelled from the open hatch of the sub. "You and Terran better hurry up!"

Tiamatt swiped at a Remnant once more with her sword and turned to fly off the bridge but stopped suddenly, putting a hand to her head as she clinched her teeth in pain. Terran's eyes widened and he raced to block a Remnant attack with Blizzaga.

"Tiamatt, what's going on? Get moving!" Terran yelled at the woman, who had dropped her sword and now held her head with both of her hands as she started to scream. "Tiamatt?"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, trembling as she fell to her knees. "Get out of my head!"

"Dammit! Kratos!" Terran yelled running to his daughter's side as she continued to scream. The Remnants had stopped fighting and now sat watching the scene as Hojo walked across the bridge, back in his normal form with a grin on his face and Kratos fly back to the bridge.

"Amazing! I would have thought that it would take longer for the cells to awaken!" Hojo jeered approaching Tiamatt to be cut off by Kratos.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Kratos growled, his steely glare fixed on the corrupt scientist. Hojo just laughed. "Answer me!"

"I am simply continuing my experiments!" Hojo smirked, pushing his glasses up. "Now if you please, I would like my specimen back."

"No…" Tiamatt muttered her screaming and shaking coming to an end. "I'm impressed Hojo. I finally have control of the Cetran."

"Tiamatt?" Terran asked carefully, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Snap out of it!"

Tiamatt shook as she laughed and looked up at the spirit with one green slited eye, the other eye remained Tiamatt's normal bright blue. She flung an arm out at Terran, sending him flying into the water near the submarine before standing straight and laughing once more.

"This is indeed the power I have always seeked." She smirked, disappearing from the bridge to reappear on the dock where a drenched Terran was pulling himself onto the dock. Tiamatt grinned and grabbed her father by the throat, grin widening as he struggled in his grasp. "I must thank you Terran for creating this body. If you had never chosen to live the life of a Cetra then I would have never found my perfect body." The green eye glinted with pure joy at the sight of Terran struggling at her power while tears fell from the blue eye.

"…I'm…sorry…" Terran gasped, still fighting to release Tiamatt's hand from his throat.

"It's too late for apologies!" Tiamatt sneered, increasing the pressure on the man's airway.

"Tiamatt stop this!" Kratos yelled, landing beside the Cetran woman and placing his hands on her shoulders. Tiamatt's green eye flickered, returning to normal as she gasped and released her hold on Terran before blacking out. "Tiamatt!" Kratos caught her as she fell and turned his glare up at Hojo, who laughed manically from his spot on the bridge. "Terran let's get out of here!"

Terran nodded and followed Kratos to the waiting sub…

**Me: Read and Review Please!**


	59. Insanity, Seperation, and Acceptance

Me: (sigh) Another day, another chapter… 

**Lloyd: Huh? What's up with you?  
**

**ME: Nothing, just kinda tired and I think I have Senioritis bad cause I don't wanna do anything that involves school anymore except really swimming. I can't wait for the summer season to start so that I will no longer be tortured by running around my true environment in ROTC.**

**Lloyd: True…environment?**

**Me: the pool you idiot! I'd a hydromanic if that's even possible. I can't stay away from the water. In fact, I'm more comfortable under the surface of the water then anywhere else on Earth except my sanctuary that is music.**

**Lloyd: You're strange.**

**Kayla: Yeah, well I could have told you that you dimmy!**

**Lloyd: Just who the hell are you?**

**Me: Sis! When did you show up? Oh well guess it doesn't matter. That's just me. And I'm usually just hyper and crazy when around my friends or at work when I sugar load! (gotta love NOS and Code Red!)**

**Kayla: Imoto, sorry to tell you this but you don't need to be on a sugar or caffeine rush to be hyper and crazy; it just makes it worse. **

**Lloyd: You have got to be kidding me, right? **

**Me: actually…no. but it also depends on the amount of sugar and energy drinks don't really work for me anymore. But I have to say its really funny when I randomly burst into the Oscar Mayer Bologna song and Gunny gives me weird looks from the concession stand.**

**Lloyd: O.K…**

**Kayla: I would too if I didn't know you so well, besides, I am the one who made you the way you are.**

**Lloyd: What do you mean?**

**Me: Remember how I've been saying its her goal to put my mind in the gutter? Well, my response to that has turned my mind to mush, resulting in very random yet controlled periods of hyperactiveness.**

**Kayla: Well at least I have a true reason for lossing my sanity unlike you dear sister, I live in a hick town with nothing to do. You on the other hand, well…, need I say more?**

**Me: (biggest idiotiotic grin possible) With my life consisting of mainly school, swimming, and work, who else am I to find ways to entertain myself other than make up stories in my head and continuious sing songs to myself?**

**Lloyd: Oh, Mana help us, I'm surrounded by crazy women! (throws hands up into the air)**

**Me: What the hell are we doing? Aren't you just suppose to say the disclaimer?**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF. Only Tiamatt, the Oblivion Blade, Oblivion, Ash, and Eria.**

**Kayla: Hey, you don't own Ash, she's mine!!!!**

**Me: (mutters" Sorry sis… Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Why me? Jen Rem doesn't own ToS or FF OR ASH! But everything else. Happy?**

**Me and Kayla in unison: Very!**

**Eria POV**

I couldn't believe the sudden change that had come over Mom. One second she was fine and the next she was attacking Grandpa. Could this be what she had told me about back home? Was this the Calamity, Jenova? I turned to Oblivion who had returned to his human form and saw a look of shock and fear in his face. The others also wore similair looks as they saw Mom attempt to strangle Terran. Kratos flew down to her and said something to her, causing her to release Grandpa and black out. Hojo stood on the bridge still with most of the Remnants, laughing as Kratos and Terran raced over to our submarine.

"Eria get in now!" Oblivion ordered, holding the hatch open as everyone climbed into the submersible but my attention was on Mom who was out cold in Kratos' arms. "Eria!"

"Alright!" I yelled back climbing to the top of the sub and jumping into the interior. Kratos and Terran followed with Oblivion last to enter so that he could lock the hatch before racing through the small corridor to the cockpit.

Everyone glanced nervously at Mom even though she was unconscious as the sub's engines started and the vehicle sank underwater. Kratos carefully set her down against a wall before sitting down next to her and looking at her with worried eyes.

"What did he do to you?" He mumbled, eyes running over her face in hopes of an answer.

"…It wasn't Tiamatt that attacked Terran." I stated, looking at my grandfather who was rubbing his neck, handprints visible around his throat.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like her." Zelos remarked, crossing his arms and looking at Mom with a questioning look on his face.

"Eria is right. Tiamatt wouldn't just randomly attack someone, especially someone who was an ally." Raine said, siding with me.

"Please remember…cough…that we are not on the best of terms." Terran coughed. "Still…cough…you're right."

"It's was Jenova that attacked Terran." Oblivion said from his spot in the pilot's seat. "And I'm afraid that now that she's been revived within Tiamatt, we're going to have to take drastic measures." Kratos looked up immediately.

"What do you mean by "Drastic?""

Oblivion sighed, and looked over his shoulder at my dad. "If worst comes to worst, we'll have to kill her." Kratos' face fell and looked back at Mom.

"We won't let that happen!" Lloyd said loudly. "We'll find a way to stop her from going crazy again!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Terran sighed, sitting down on the other side of Mom. "Jenova is no fool. I guarantee she will not give up Tiamatt's body without a fight."

"Then we'll just fight her!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd, don't you get it? Tiamatt is Jenova. By fighting Jenova, you could possibly injure or kill Tiamatt." Genis explained with a sigh. "There has to be another way."

"…" I looked back at Mom and the state she was in. If I could maybe just…no it was too risky. Besides, I could barely use basic magic like Fire; there's no way I could…

"Eria, are you ok?" Colette asked. "You looked troubled."

I looked up at the Chosen in shock and shook my head. "It's nothing. Was just thinking…I may have a way to at least surpress Jenova."

"What?! How!?" Oblivion yelled, spinning around and grabbing my shoulders so fast that he was a blur. "Tell me!"

"It's a technique developed by combining Symphonian magic with Earthan magic. It uses blank guardian seals to surpress magic or other abnormalities." I explained.

"Interesting…" Raine mumbled. "You wouldn't by chance be able to perform this technique could you?"

"Well…I not very good at magic. In fact I have about as much talent in the subject of magic as Lloyd…" I said. "However, it is the only magical technique I have seriously tried to master."

"So you can perform it?" Kratos asked, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"With help yes, but…" I paused. "Jenova must be active otherwise it could be Tiamatt the spell surpresses, not Jenova."

"It's to dangerous to try to provoke her here. Wait till we get to the surface." Terran warned, motioning at the submarine we were all in. "Until then, we'll just have to keep a close eye on Tiamatt."

"Uh…" Mom groaned and opened her eyes before they closed again and her screams echoed through the small craft…

Tiamatt POV 

_Hahaha! So you finally decide to wake up._

"NO! Get out of my head!" I screamed, clutching my head as the laughing continued.

_What? After it took so long to find you? I think not. _The Calamity laughed, her voice echoing in my head.

"Tiamatt! Snap out of it!" Someone yelled, grabbing my shoulders. Who ever it was, their touch was comforting and I could feel Jenova retreat to the back of my mind. "Tiamatt!"

My eyes snapped open, allowing me to see Kratos' face inches from my own with a look of worry in his eyes. I flung myself at him and sobbed into his shoulder, the fear and reality of what had happened sinking in.

"Tiamatt…" He put his arms around me, attempting to comfort me but I could feel his fear through his embrace. "It's ok now. We're safe."

_What is this? You couldn't have possibly found someone after what happened all those years ago with Sephiroth now could you? He would make an excellent ally but if he was to interfer…_

"I want to go home…" I mumbled. I couldn't deal with this. The fear, the anxiety, it was all too much. I hated the feeling of not being able to control my own body, to not be able to scream out for help as I watched my own hand squeeze the life out of an ally. How did the original Tiamatt put up with this? "I want to go home…"

"What does she mean?" Sheena asked from somewhere in the room. 'What's wrong with her?"

"I want to go home…"

_How pathetic! What happened to the once proud Cetra that has stood against me for so long?_ Jenova taunted.

"She's lost it, that's what." Zelos commented. "Look at what she's been reduced to."

"How did she do it? How could she stand being a puppet?" I continued to mumble into Kratos' shoulder. "I need out! I need out!" Insanity was claiming my mind as the thought of imprisonment in my own body taunted me with Jenova's laugh in my head.

"Dammit. This must from the combination of minds. It's probably too much for the human mind to withstand." Oblivion cursed as I clung frantically to Kratos and continued to mutter things under my breath.

"Tiamatt, please, you're safe. Stop worrying." Kratos said, still holding me tightly.

I pulled myself away from him, looking around for anything I could use, anything that would give me freedom from the nightmare in my head. Anything would work, just as long as it would end everything. The one thing was a dagger that Zelos had on his side, near his sword and within a matter of seconds I had it in my hands.

"Tiamatt! Don't!" Terran yelled, grabbing my arm as I tried to plunge the blade into my gut.

"I need out! I need out!" I screamed, trying to force the blade towards me. I could feel Jenova also try to gain control of that arm in order to prevent the self inflicted attack.

"Mom…" I froze and turned slowly to face Eria, who had tears streaming down her face. "Please, don't do this!" I was speechless as the dagger fell form my hands and onto the floor.

So that is one of your weaknesses… 

I couldn't believe what I had just tried to do. I looked down at my own hands with disgust as Jenova laughed. "…I'm sorry…" If it wasn't for her I would've…

_Looks like you're stuck with me!_

"Tiamatt," Kratos had his hands on my shoulders once again, as I shook where I stood. "Maybe you should lie down and rest."

"…I have created a monster…" I muttered, Tiamatt's prophecy playing through my mind as I realized that in writing her story the way I did, I created a creature that would doom all. "…I am no better then Hojo…"

"what are you saying?" Terran asked, confusion clouding his face. "Tiamatt, please answer me?"

_so it is truly you that I must thank for providing me my perfect container. _Jenova cooed, vemon lacing her words.

"Shut up!" I yelled, appartently at Terran when I was really yelling at the Calamity. "I wish I had never come up with Tiamatt or the whole prophecy war. I wish none of this had ever happened!"

_Do you truly wish that I never existed?_ The voice was familiar, echoing from the deepest part of my memories. _If you must feel that way towards me then you should not have to share my body._ I suddenly felt lightheaded and the next thing I know, there were two of me…

Tiamatt 2 POV 

It was strange, I was suddenly lightheaded and then I'm flying backwards into the bulkhead of the submarine.

"Oww!" I rubbed the back of my head as I slid down the wall after my head hit the wall. Someone snickered, and took a step towards me.

"Do you truly feel that I should have never been created?" The voice asked with sorrow.. I looked up and gasped as I saw my body looking at me before looking at my current self and crying in shock.

"What happened? Why am I…well, me again?" I screamed, looking at the swimming sweatshirt that I always wore at school.

"You said you wanted out and your mind was collapsing from stress. It was nessacary to do. So I separated our minds and our bodies. Don't worry, you're just your ordinary self right now." This had to be the real Tiamatt, especially since her eyes were the bright, almost electric blue I had designed her with.

"What just happened?" Sheena asked, confused by my sudden appearance.

"This is indeed strange." Regal muttered, examining me with inquisitive eyes.

"Like I said, her mind was collapsing from the stress of Jenova. I just helped her out a little." Tiamatt shrugged.

"So…what are we suppose to call the other you?" Lloyd asked Tiamatt.

"How about "Hazel Eyed Beauty'?" Zelos asked, looking me over.

"Have you already forgotten the whole "I kick, You bow" scenario?" I asked, glaring at the perverted Chosen. "Or do I have to remind you of that?" Zelos' face instantly paled and he put his hands protectively over his jewels.

"Madison correct?" Kratos asked me, probably remembering that from the memories I had allowed him to see when I first came to Slyvarant.

"Yep. That's me." I nodded. "And please, DO NOT call me Madi."

"Madison, you have yet to answer my question." Tiamatt reminded, sounding slightly annoyed.

I sighed, unsure of exactly how to answer. "I guess, I…I don't know. I was stressed and scared. You out of all of us should now I don't handle stress well."

"True." The Cetran woman agreed, flinching slightly. "You bottle everything up till something, even as small as it might be, triggers an explosion."

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned as she continued to flinch and put a hand to her head.

"I'm fine." Tiamatt said in between flinches, "I just forgot how damn annoying she is."

"This is so weird." Eria gasped, finally speaking up. "I always thought you were crazy when you used to tell me that there were actually two people living in you're head."

"So you are the human Tiamatt basically?" Lloyd asked, having never seen me as a seventeen year old like Kratos had when we dragged Kayla into Sylvarant.

"Uh…yeah. I guess, I mean I have always imagined her as my other self basically." I nodded. "It's really strange now that I think about it, for two of my OC's to standing in front of me."

"Imagine how we feel to have some scrany little human tell us that we were created from her imagination." Oblivion laughed from his seat before suddenly turning serious. "…we're close to land but…"

"I felt it too." Terran said. I could see red marks on his neck where a Jenova controlled Tiamatt had tried to strangle him. "There was another rift opening."

"I wonder what it will be this time." Tiamatt and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. Kratos sighed behind us.

"This will indeed be strange." He muttered, looking at me and then Tiamatt. "How long will you have to be two separate people?"

"Till we can find some way to destroy Jenova for the final time." Tiamatt sighed. "Meanwhile, I should be able to fight off most her attempts for control but there will probably be times when she wins. If that happens, try to knock us out or just try to talk to me. That usually helps."

"Tiamatt, I um…" Terran started to say as Tiamatt finished. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For being my father? We do not have control over who are parents are or what they have done." Tiamatt said calmly, glaring at the spirit. "You have done things that made me what I am today and that you regret but please know that I am happy with my life. You did the things that you did because you were scared of the unknown and were trying to protect me. For those mistakes, I forgive you." Terran's face lit up and he smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed happily, embracing Tiamatt. "You have no idea how much that means to me to have your forgiveness."

"Just don't do it again, father." Tiamatt smiled back, hugging Terran. Father and daughter were so caught up in the family reunion that neither of them noticed that everyone had left the sub except for me, Kratos, and Eria who stood outside the cockpit.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but we're at the surface and there's something you should see." Oblivion yelled from the main chamber where the hatch was located.

Tiamatt and Terran quickly joined the rest of us and stood gaping at the sight near where a plain just north of the Fooji Mountians usually stretched. In its place was a large city, small by my world's standards but still a medium sized city at the least.

"I don't recognize it." Sheena said looking at the skyscrapers that stood in the middle of the town.

"It's not from our world." Terran said, scanning the unfamiliar skyline.

"Hey Madison, do you…" Zelos started, looking at the empty spot beside Kratos. "where'd she go?"

Everyone looked around and yelled at me but I was already sprinting towards the city. One word constantly ringing through my head. Home…

Me: (sigh) that was a strange chapter… 

**Lloyd: Why did you try to kill yourself?**

**Me: To get rid of Jenova you Baka!**

**Lloyd: What the hell does that mean?**

**Me: Ask Kayla! She's the one teaching herself Japanese! Right Sis? Sis? (looks around frantically) She left…and without saying goodbye too…**

**Lloyd: (sigh) you truly are strange…**

**Me: (sob) Read and Review please…**


	60. Close Call near Home

Me: (sigh) so many ideas that I must thank Valian for…because who knows how my sleep deprived, sugar fueled gutter mind works. All I know is that I really like candy tongue stamps and my tongue is now blue! O-o

Lloyd: …

Me: (spins in chair) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Lloyd: Mana help me!

Me: Why don't you get a job you bum bum bum bum! Money don't grow on trees you bum bum bum bum!

Lloyd:…Weird Al?

Me: Nope! Larry the Cable Guy!

Lloyd: Who the hell is that?

Me: comedian on Blue Collar TV.

Lloyd: What?

Me: Donnie the retard had an 8 lbs water head! He was 5'3" and he said to me "My names Donnie!"

Lloyd: That didn't make since at all…

Me: Wanna play Blackjack?

Lloyd: umm…why?

Me: Cause it's fun!

Lloyd: Uh…sure.

Me: Yippe! (deals out cards)

Lloyd: Ok…(looks at his cards) Hit me. (I reach over and hit him before giving him a card) What was that for?!

Me: You said 'Hit me' so I fulfilled your request!

Lloyd: You are crazy!

Me: Crazy! I was crazy once! They locked me in a little padded room and in this room there was a hole in the wall, and in this hole lived mice! Mice drove me CRAZY! Crazy?! I was crazy once! They locked me in a little padded cell and in this cell…

Lloyd: …Jen Rem doesn't own FF, ToS, Ash cause she is technically Kayla's, and apparently no sanity what so ever!

Tiamatt POV

Madison was sprinting across the plains towards the city to the north, ponytail flying behind her. I sighed at her actions but honestly didn't blame her. After all, I was too, homesick.

"That girl can run!" Zelos huffed as we all took off after her. "Are you sure she's just human?"

"Positive. None of my abilities nor my curse were transferred to her." I stated, crouching low to the ground and beginning the dragon transformation. I needed to be quick in order to reach her before the monsters I scented did. "Being just human, she also has no way to protect herself from attacks."

Kratos and Eria got the hint and in moments, the three of us were in the air, catching up with her in moments just as a mantis-like creature attacked. Madison fell to the ground as it swiped at her with one of its claws, cutting into her arm. The monster, however, did not have the time to make a second attack as my own claws tore at the hard exoskeleton.

"Move quick!" I yelled at my human self.

She stared blankly at the wound on her arm, not even hearing my words. Eria luckily, noticed Madison still in the middle of the battlefield as another mantis attacked, and pulled her to her feet, dragging her away from the fight and allowing me and Kratos to quickly finish off the last bug.

"Let me look at that wound." I asked, looking at the cut. It wasn't deep but it still held the risk for infection. "Esuna! Cure!' a blue glow surround the cut as the wound was sterilized and healed over.

"Thank you…" Madison mumbled, finally looking up at me. "Tiamatt?" I flinched and put a hand to my head as it started to throb.

"I'm fine, don't worry about m-" I twitched, feeling my control slipping steadily.

_Why don't we leave this pathetic group, eh? _Jenova said softly, spreading my wings against my will.

"Tiamatt!" Oblivion and the others had reached us and watched as my wings beat the air while I fought to control them. "Fight her!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled back at him. Jenova wasn't going to give up easily.

_Of course not. That wouldn't be like me now would it?_ I could feel more of my control slip just slightly.

"Tiamatt, you better not let her get to you!" Madison yelled, looking at me sternly, but it wasn't helping. My arm shot out suddenly at her throat.

"Do not meddle in my affairs human!" Jenova growled, pushing me to the side with relative ease.

_Don't hurt her!_I screamed, fighting to regain control.

_You've weakened, Tiamatt. What has caused that? Could it be this weakling or something else, like the young girl or the auburn haired man? If that is the case, then I should thank them, by letting them be to last to die out of your friends._

"Jenova release her!" My father yelled. Jenova laughed and flung a struggling Madison at the spirit, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"I will not give up this body after it took so long to find." Jenova said through my mouth. I continued to struggle to regain control as suddenly felt something touch my arm. "what the hell is this?" Jenova said, looking at the thin sheet of paper that had been placed on my arm by Sheena as Eria began to chant.

The young girl started to glow as she continued the chant, her wings turning pure white and storm clouds began to form overhead. The glow was intense but suddenly disappeared as a pilliar of light that raced for the sky. With the light came rain, the cold drops poured down on me and I felt Jenova loose all control as the water hit the seal, causing it too to glow. Then there was silence.

I felt my body go limp as no consciousness controlled my limbs but soon had my arms propping me up off the ground. I was exhausted as well, the mental battle had drained me of most of my energy and the cold rain wasn't helping much either.

"Are you alright?" Colette asked as I slowly stood up.

"I'm…fine…what about Madison and Terran?" I said slowly, looking at the seal that was now imprinted on my arm.

"We're ok." Madison replied, helping my father back to his feet. "Hey Eria! How'd you come up with that seal thing and Great Gospel? I thought you couldn't use magic?"

"Mom designed it incase any of the remaining Remnants somehow revived Jenova like they did in this world. And according to her, only half Cetra can use Great Gospel, which is why I can use it but that's the limit on my magic." Eria said. "I couldn't have done it though if Sheena didn't help."

"It's no problem if it's to save a friend." Sheena smiled, patting a small pack on her hip that held her guardian cards.

"Is it permenant?" Raine asked next, approaching me to examine the seal.

"Unforunately…no. But it should give us at least three Jenova free days if the seal doesn't start to wear off by then that is." Eria sighed.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Lloyd?" Genis asked, looking at his friend as he thought over something.

"I was thinking, since Madison was able to create Tiamatt and Oblivion, couldn't she possibly create something to destroy Jenova?" Lloyd wondered.

"Brilliant idea. The only question is, is it possible?" Raine exclaimed, happiness in her student quite evident.

"I…I don't know. I was at home in my world when I designed everything for FD but now that I'm in a world with my OC's it might not work." Madison sighed. "Besides, I don't have any pencils to write with. I left them all back," She froze and looked up at the city in the distance. "…home!"

"What?! Are you saying that's a city from you're world?" Terran gasped.

'Not just any city either. That's the city I've lived in my whole life." The teen nodded. "I believe that if I could somehow get there the I could get the supplies I need."

"Let's get moving then." Kratos said, stepping beside me. "we'll follow you." Kratos then looked at me and his face instantly turned red. It took me a moment before I realized why and was honestly embarrassed as I pulled a jacket out of the Rotator. "Thank you." He mumbled as I put the jacket over my now soaked white top. I was too embarrassed to reply but managed a nod.

Madison paused as she scanned the group but nodded and began walking towards the city. Her steps were unsure at first, even as she walked through the rain slick grass, as she continued to walk home with the occasional glance over her shoulder at me. I nodded and smiled at her, trying to build up her confidence which must have worked because soon the entire group was running behind her, racing for the other worldly city.

Madison POV

I was unsure about bringing everyone into my home city. It wasn't a matter of how the Symphonians or my OC's would react but of how the people of my world would react. I was pretty sure someone would recognize one of the Tales of Symphonia cast and bring attention to us but what could I do. At least Tiamatt was encouraging me to lead everyone there sucessfully without problems but what if something did happen.

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, after all, I should be thrilled about returning home. But something bugged me, would my friends, who I hadn't spoken to for a long time since my life had become hectic, would they remember me?

As we neared the city, I could see people on the edge of town looking through the windshields of their cars at the strange new environment laid out before them. Some people stood outside in the rain, looking for something familiar in the distance but finding nothing. It looked like we were approaching the south side of town, the only side that I never really went to unless it was to the zoo.

I slowed down as I reached the crowd of people and slid carefully in between them, weaving through with relative ease till I got to the thin part of the mob. Looking behind me, I could see everyone else struggle to catch up as they weren't use to traveling through large groups of stationary people like I was from travelling the hallways of school. Eria who was in the middle of the group, was actually the first person out after me. Followed quickly by the two smallest people in our group, Genis and Presea. Sheena, Tiamatt, Terran, Kratos, Raine, Oblivion, and finally Zelos stumbled out of the crowd as we reformed the group. All of them now appeared to be mostly teenagers, excect for Genis, Presea, and Eria who looked like the same age but with modern clothing.

"How the hell do you move so quickly?" Zelos gasped, having literally stumbled out of the group after being pushed back and forth.

"Don't know. I guess I'm just used to it. But I recommend that when you go through a crowd like that to turn and rotate on your heels and toes. It helps." I shrugged. "Now let's get going. I live clear on the other side of town but I think I can find someplace for us to rest if we keep moving."

"Madison," I looked up at Tiamatt who was having a horrible time of keeping her dripping hair out of her face. "You wouldn't by chance have another hair tie would you?" I checked my pockets quickly and threw a spare at the Cetra who used it to put her hair back in a partial bun. "Thanks."

"No problem. I always had to give hair ties to people on uniform days for ROTC so I always carry extras." I nodded. "Now come on. We need to get over to the east side of town."

"Wait. Is it just me or do they look like they could be twins?" Oblivion asked, looking at me and then Tiamatt.

"It's possible since I was designed to be Madison's other worldly self." Tiamatt stated.

"Can we please get going?" I asked. "I don't know about you but I hate being soaking wet in the rain." The entire group nodded in agreement and we continued through the city. It took us all awhile, but we finally got to an area of town that I recognized.

"Hey Madison, you never told us where exactly we are." Lloyd said suddenly.

I looked back at him and blinked in surprise. "This is Des Moines, capital of Iowa in the United States of America."

"So this is one of your major cities?" Raine asked, looking at the golden domed Capital Building.

"Um…Not really. For the state of Iowa, yes. For the entire US, no. St. Louis is easy three times the size of Des Moines." I answered, turning onto a busy street that would not only take me to my destination, but also past my school. "Des Moines is actually the Insurance Capital of the world, meaning its days are usually from about 8 in the morning to 5 at night, at least for downtown."

"interesting. I would like to learn more about your world." Raine said happily.

"Maybe after we reach AJ's house." I sighed, now able to see the bridge that spanned the Des Moines River. "He should be home but lets hope he's not drunk."

"They let kids your age drink?" Regal asked, cocking an eyebrow. I noticed he kept his hands together even though they were no longer tied and he no longer had his strange skin tight shirt on. That had been replaced with a normal t-shirt.

"the US is kinda corrupt. It's pretty easy for high school students to get their hands on illegal drugs and alcohol." I admitted. "you wouldn't believe how many kids come to school with hangovers or that are high."

"You are not one of them are you?" Kratos asked me sternly, eyes burning into my skull.

"It was because of a drunk driver that I lost my parents. Do you truly think that I'm going to be stupid enough to throw my life away for drugs after that happened?!" I snapped. Kratos looked shocked by the outburst and I saw a flash of sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to upset me right?!" I snapped, tears sliding down my face. "I told you everything about my life and yet you still doubt me! Is it because I am no longer part of Tiamatt?! Am I not still the same person you met back in Triet?! What has changed besides my appearance?!"

Tiamatt sighed sadly and approached me. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I backed away. "Madison, please calm down. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Easy for you to say! You are Tiamatt! My mind may have been in your body but now that I'm me again, I've been pushed to the side like I was never part of you to begin with!" I cried, still glaring at her. Tiamatt's face fell and she looked back at Kratos who sighed.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." The Cetra said sadly. "I seperated our minds to prevent our overall insanity but I forgot about what your true personality was. I should have found some other way." I looked down away from the Cetra, not saying anything. I noticed Tiamatt fiddle with something out of the corner of my eye. "Here, music helps you calm down doesn't it?" I looked at the GS that she held out to me in shock.

"You're letting my use your GS?" I gasped. Tiamatt nodded and placed the miniture computer into my hand.

"Just don't break it." Tiamatt said, a smile just starting to form on her face as I turned the device on and plugged the headphones in.

Tiamatt POV

Madison seemed relieved to have music available and instantly calmed down. I looked back at Kratos to see had had taken her words hard. Everyone else just glanced at her like she was insane.

"The people of this world are strange." Terran sighed.

"It's not her fault. She had had to live on her own for the past several years, giving up her friends just to get an education and pay the bills." I said, standing up for my creator who was now standing with her eyes closed, mouthing the words to the song that was currently playing. "Just give her time. Madison will be fine after awhile."

"Why didn't she say something?" Kratos mumbled.

I sighed. "That's how she is. She hides everything till she explodes."

"I imagine that that can't be good for anyone's health." Regal noted.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." Madison said suddenly, one headphone still in her ear. "Let's just see if AJ is home so we have some place to stay for the night."

About fifteen minutes later, Madison had led us down a small street and stopped outside of a house. She climbed the four steps to the door and knocked, waiting for a moment before the door opened and a kid about her age opened the door. He had dark eyes and his black hair fell over the tips of his ears. He blinked in shock as a drenched Madison stood before him and grinned.

"Hey AJ! Miss me?"

UnderWater Reactor Third POV

There was a thud as Hojo was slammed against a wall, a clawed hand around his neck holding him up, one claws hovering just above the precious vain of life. The owner of the hand looked somewhat like Griever, the lion like guardian force with wings that was used during the Sorceress Wars. Only this one was more wolf like with bat like wings.

"You let her escape!" the Remnant growled into the whimpering scientist's face. "Why did you not give chase?!"

"Jenova has been revived like you wanted." Hojo stuttered, glasses falling to the floor.

The creature snarled and threw Hojo to the other side of the room. "Don't play games with me Hojo! Tell me, where is Mother?!"

"How am I to know? She could be anywhere by now!" Hojo mumbled, cowering infront of the monster.

"Then why did you not send any of my Brothers or Sisters out to find her?" the Remnant snarled. Hojo whimpered and said nothing. "Answer me!" Hojo still said nothing as he cowered in terror. "Fine, I will have one of your other experiments from my time complete the task. After all, Tiamatt will have no choice but to agree to our terms."

"what do you mean?" Hojo asked, looking up at the creature of the future with fear.

The Remnant chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Come Rith."

A young boy entered the room and stood beside the Remnant. Hojo gasped at the sight before a grin began to spread across his face. The boy looked at Hojo with glowing green eyes framed by strands silver hair. At his side was a sword Hojo recognized instantly, the long blade almost touching the floor as it trailed behind the boy.

"We have a new mission for you…"

Me: I thought Valian's idea of Tiamatt clones was good but why not make Hojo seem a little crueler then that?

Lloyd: …you have problems.

Me: I know. Read and Review please!


	61. Sugar Rush and Decisions

Me: (sigh) 13 more days… 

**Lloyd: 13 days till what?**

**Me: till graduation. I can't believe school is almost over…**

**Lloyd: aren't you happy then?**

**Me: I guess…But I'm not sure if I'm truly ready for high school to end. I mean, I'm ready but I'm not if that makes any sense.**

**Lloyd: I think I get what you're saying.**

**Me: at least I'm going to take Liberal Arts at DMACC. Hmm….I should see if I can take Japanese too…**

**Lloyd: You sure are calm today. You didn't eat any sugar did you?**

**Me: Actually I had an entire bottle of Nos, a box of Zebra Cakes and half a carton of Whoppers but I'm listening to music so it's all canceled out.**

**Lloyd: Ok then. **

**Me: We can start the story but first I just want to say that a Vince/ Kay chapter is planned but not gonna be up for a while since Kayla is now helping me with that so let's get going with the normal chapter.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash because she is technically Kayla's. **

**Madison POV**

"Let me get this straight. I'm suppose to believe that you've been in some video game world for the last few months and are now traveling not only with characters from the game but also with characters that you created yourself." AJ asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yep!" I replied, taking a drink from the bottle of Code Red I had in my hands. "I know it's hard to believe but until recently, I was actually part of Tiamatt."

"Fishie, you've completely lost it." AJ sighed.

"When have I ever had it?" I asked, grinning.

"Good point."

"Arthur, may I ask why you call Madison, Fishie?" Kratos asked, sitting beside Tiamatt and me on the couch. Tiamatt was asleep, head resting on Kratos' shoulder and everyone else was scattered throughout the room, following her example.

"You've obviously never seen her in the water." AJ laughed. "Everyone swears she's a fish cause she's always in the water and she always claims she more comfortable on the bottom of the pool then on the surface." Kratos looked at me with a skeptical look.

"What? It's true!" I shrugged. "I'm surprised I even got certified as a diver after I kept falling asleep at the bottom of the pool."

"Hey Fishie, are you going to go to school tomorrow?" I looked at AJ in surprise.

"Why? Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Exactly. Think how much Glenna and everyone else will freak when they see you." AJ smirked. I thought the idea over, a grin forming on my face as I thought of the fun.

"Deal!" I nodded. "But only if we can get a round of energy shots going!"

"What are energy shots?" Kratos asked, confused of what we were talking about.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" AJ grinned, his usually michevious glint in his eyes. Kratos sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it's late. We should get some sleep. Kay Fishie?

"Sounds good." I yawned. "Oh and thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to continue watching Naruto upstairs." AJ nodded, standing up to leave the room. That caught my attention.

"Naruto? What episode? Can I watch the Lee/ Kimimaru fight? Oh! Or what about the Sannin fight?" I exclaimed excitedly. I really wanted to watch some of my favorite episodes again, especially the Lee/ Kimimaru one.

"Madison, he is right about you getting some sleep. You've had a rough day what with the monster attack and all." Kratos reminded.

AJ went bug eyed. "You were attacked by a monster?!"

"Uh…yeah." I said, unsure of really what to say because cause of the event that followed the attack.

"that's so cool!" My friend said loudly. He put his hand over his mouth and glanced around the room but everyone still slept peacefully. "sorry. Um, night." AJ walked away leaving me feeling kind of embarrassed as Kratos sighed.

"Are all of your friends like him?" Kratos asked me as the lights turned off.

I paused for a moment, considering my answer. "Actually…yes. And a few are worse." Kratos sighed again and closed his eyes.

"At least he's not like Zelos…" I gave a short laugh at the Seraph's comment and pulled Tiamatt's GS out before leaning against the arm of the couch. "Madison?"

I set the headphones down and looked at him. "What?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that we've met before?" Kratos asked.

I blinked in surprise and laughed. "Actually yes. I used to know someone who looked a lot like you. He was a police officer who helped me after my parents died. We were good friends till one day he moved away to some big city out west. To tell you the truth, I think he was the other you."

"Then that could explain why I felt like I knew you when we first met in Triet." Kratos smiled. "I thought I was just going crazy."

"Nope!" I smiled back and then yawned. "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"Alright." Kratos nodded.

I looked at him and the rest of the group one more time before putting the headphones in and falling asleep…

Morning soon came and with it, school. AJ and I talked about my journey so far all the way down the street to the school which was now crowded with parked cars and wandering teens. No one but the O.C.s could get over how large the school was to the Symphonian schools and didn't believe me when I told them that North was the smallest school in the district.

"there's no way a school with 1200 kids can be the smallest school in the district." Genis huffed.

"It's true. Hoover has over 1500 and Roosevelt has I believe nearly 2000." I said, trying to back the truth.

"Fishie, let's go find Glenna and the others!" AJ said as he carried a bag full of energy drinks and plastic 3 oz. Cups. I grinned and nodded as I followed him up the familiar front steps of the school.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kratos muttered, opening the door to the school and watching everyone file into the main lobby before entering himself.

"At least I'm not the only one worried about today." Terran sighed in agreement.

I laughed and looked back at them. "Don't worry so much! I mean, you guys are teenagers again or atleast look like one so relax and have fun!"

"Fishie has a good point! You don't have to be so stiff right now!" Zelos agreed, calling me by my nickname. "I can call you Fishie right?"

"I guess…" I sighed, walking up the stairs to the student center, just behind AJ.

Sure enough, near the back of the student center, several tables had been pushed together and a dark haired girl sat with her back to us. AJ finger to his mouth, signaling everyone to be quiet as he sneaked up behind her and gabbed her in the ribs quickly, causing her to give a small scream.

"AJ, stop it!" Glenna yelled, unaware that I sat down directly in front of her. "I thought Evil Christmas was over anyways!"

"It is but you left yourself open." AJ whined.

"He's right Lil' Fishie!" I agreed. Glenna froze and turned so that she faced me, eyes wide in shock.

"Fi..Fishie?" She stuttered.

I just grinned. "Who else? Now let's get some energy shots going!" I cheered and then motioned for everyone to find a seat.

"who are all these people?" Glenna asked as AJ set the energy drinks out on the table. It wasn't till then that I realized that they would need to go by names not recognizable by many of the anime club people that often joined this table before school. After all, I don't know many people named Zelos or Presea in this world.

"I um….this is um…" I couldn't think of anything good as I was put on the spot.

"My name's Erica." Eria said with a friendly smile. "this is Chris and Tia." The young girl said, pointing to Kratos and Tiamatt. I was relieved that Tia was at a name used in this world. "The redhead is Zack and the girl in purple is Sarah."

"Hello my dark haired beau-OW!" Zelos started but then screamed as I kicked him from under the table. "What was that for?!"

"No messes with my Little Fishies!" I warned, kicking his shin once more, causing him to yelp and jump from the chair. "Ignore him Glenna. He's just another Andrew."

"OH great!" She sighed. "anyway, who are the rest?"

"Name's Lloyd and this is Colette." Lloyd introduce, obviously not getting the whole alias bit. I made a mental reminder to chew him out later.

"I am Rachel and this is my brother Jeremy." Raine introduced herself and her brother, Genis.

"My name is Robert." Regal said, nodding politely to Glenna.

"And I am Porsha." Presea said next. I gave a short laugh cause I knew someone else by the name of Porsha.

"Name's Wil and that's Tory." Oblivion continued, using his real name and introducing Terran.

Glenna nodded with each name as AJ poured Nos, Monster, and Red Jak into the cups.

"You guys wanna try it?" AJ asked as Glenna and me grabbed a cup.

"Why not?!" Zelos said cheerfully as AJ poured another glass.

"I'm in!" Oblivion grinned, examining the contents of the cup.

"What about you Tia?" I asked my OC. She eyed the cups but shook her head. "Ohhh…Why not?"

"I just don't want any right now." Tiamatt answered, still eyeing the cups. "Maybe later."

"If you don't go for it now then you won't get any at all." AJ warned.

"Then I think I'll pass." She sighed.

Me, AJ and Glenna grinned as we signaled to count to three before downing the 3 oz. Of mixed energy drinks. Zelos, Oblivion, and me were the first to slam our cups down followed by just a tenth of a second by AJ and Glenna. I then took a moment to refill the cups as the other just watched in amusement and some of the normal anime club people began to arrive to see the competition. Unfortunately, three energy drinks don't last long between five people.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Oblivion sighed, trying to drain the last few drops of Monster.

"Fishie!" I looked up as several pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me, threatening to crush my ribs.

"Can't ….breathe…" I gasped before the people who had embraced me released me from their grasp. "thank you." I looked to see my friends Steven, Lana, and Blaine all grinning as they dragged chairs over to the already over crowded table.

"We thought you were dead. How are you sitting in front of us?" Lana asked.

"Um…well…would you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I said slowly.

Steven gave a questioning look as he scanned the Symphonians. "I don't know why but I feel like I've seen most of you before."

"That would have to be impossible Steven!" I said quickly, trying to cover their identies.

"Fishie, they wouldn't have something to do with the new world we suddenly appeared in would it?" Steven turned his skepitcal gaze at me.

"um…" I didn't want to answer that.

"I knew it! That's where you were!" Steven exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger in my face. "And I just now figured out why these guys are familiar!"

"Listen, I can explain…" I started to say, but Tiamatt already had her hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't say anything!" She hissed at him, eyes dilated to slits. "doing so could put all of us in danger!" Steven nodded in wide-eyed shock as Tiamatt sat back down and acted like nothing had happened.

"I think I'm going to get a Dew." I said suddenly standing up and finding that Blaine had hold of my arm.

"You are the last person here that needs sugar." He said sternly. "Especially since AJ let you have energy shots."

I grinned and shook free before dashing to the concession stand and returning moments later with two cups of Mountain Dew.

"Here Tia, try it!" I said cheerfully, drinking half my glasses in a couple gulps as she took the cup from me and examined the yellow liquid.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Come on! Have fun! In fact, " I dug into my pocket for any change and handed the money to AJ. "Go buy everyone a pop!"

AJ nodded and had Glenna and Lana go with him to carry the pop back while Tiamatt took a slow sip of the caffinated drink. Immediately her eyes lit up and she finished off the cup.

"More please!" She asked, handing the cup back to me. Kratos, Eria, and Terran gave us both a worried look as I went to get more Mountain Dew.

**10 minutes and a dozen Mountain Dews later…**

**Third person POV**

Kratos, Terran, and Eria were trying to hide their faces as Tiamatt and Madison raced through the halls backwards while laughing like the sugar high maniacs they currently were.

"Please remind me to ban them from sugar." Kratos muttered to Lloyd who watched the other worldly twins finish their third lap with amusement.

"You are joking?" Zelos laughed. "We should have let them or her or whatever had sugar a long time ago!"

"…" Kratos just gave Zelos a look that clearly said 'you have to be kidding' before rubbing his face in his hands.

"Just to let you know, this is normal for Fishie though I have to say that the backwards race is new." Blaine sighed as Tiamatt and Madison passed for a fourth time. "At least there wasn't a belching contest…"

"…"

"You better remember to not let her near sugar Kratos!" Oblivion laughed, watching as Madison suddenly started to sing the 'llama song' while running backwards.

"I'm sorry about this." AJ said. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Neither did we, which is why we didn't stop it." Terran sighed, watching his daughter suddenly fall to the floor in fits of laughter as Madison started to sing another nonsense song.

"Yeah toast!" She screamed, almost running into a door as she tried to run another lap.

"Toast?! I like toast!" Colette said suddenly. Everyone just looked at her in shock, even the two sugar driven twins.

"Yeah toast!" Madison screamed once more before disappearing around a corner and Tiamatt went into a fit of silent laughter. A moment later, Madison had reappeared and ran into Tiamatt as she tried to stand, sending them both to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh mana, why this?" Eria asked quietly watching as Madison seemed to have a seizure of laughing, the only sound heard coming from her was the occasional intake of breath.

Tiamatt was trying her hardest to stop laughing and regain her composure but Madison's laugh attack was not helping. Finally the two seemed to calm down and leaned against a wall, their faces red from laughing.

"Let's never do that again…" Tiamatt huffed, still out of breath. Madison just nodded with a smile.

"did you see Gunny's face when I ran into him? I thought he was gonna kill me till he realized who I was and muttered something about seeing a shrink." Madison laughed.

"That was great." Tiamatt agreed. The two of them smiled at the fun but stopped as Kratos and Terran stood over them with glares.

"You two are banned from sugar." Terran told them, pulling the two teens to their feet.

"Forever." Kratos agreed.

"You two are no fun!" Madison pouted, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. Kratos sighed.

"Oh come on Chris! Live a little!" Tiamatt smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Tia, I've lived more then a little."

"I'm over twice your age and I still know how to have fun so you can afford to lighten up a little too." The Cetra whispered into his ear. Kratos sighed once more and removed her arm from his shoulder.

"Please calm down." Terran asked, looking thourghly embarrassed as people gave the group weird looks.

"Um…maybe it would be better if you get them away from the source of the problem." Genis noted, pointing towards the concession stand. Most of the group agreed except for Zelos who wanted to see the insanity again.

"Thank you for allowing us to see your school." Lloyd said politely to AJ, Glenna, Blaine, Steven, and Lana.

"No prob. It was nice meeting all of you and seeing Fishie alive." Glenna smiled, leading the group to the front of the school.

"I feel so loved." Madison laughed. "Hopefully I can see you guys soon. But next time I probably won't be well, me exactly."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Madison sighed and looked at AJ. "You can tell them what I told you but make sure it doesn't leave the group. Now before I decide to go on a sugar binge, we better leave."

"good idea." Eria agreed.

"Indeed." Tiamatt added with a nod, her own sugar rush having faded away. "I would like to keep the remind of what dignity I have left." Zelos and Oblivion both gave a snort of laughter.

"Let us get moving." Kratos sighed, walking away from the building with the rest of the group as Madison said the last of her good byes and hurried to the front of the group, a notebook and several pencils now in her hands that she had borrowed from Steven, the main artist of the group.

The trip out of the city was relatively uneventful and the group returned to their normal appearance once they had crossed the border between the city and the plains outside Meltokyo. Tiamatt was silent as she tried to forget the whole sugar rush incident and Madison constantly looked back at the city where her friends were still waiting.

"I hope I can see them again before we fix everything." She sighed, putting the drawing supplies away. "After all, I want to tell them so much about what has happened."

"At least you were able to see them again." Regal stated. "And they did give you the supplies you needed correct?" Madison nodded, patting the bag she had just put them in.

"I hope it works." Tiamatt said quietly, putting a hand on the seal on her arm. "I don't want to have to be a puppet to Jenova again."

"You won't have to." Kratos said reassuringly. "Madison will find away and then you can be whole again."

Tiamatt smiled at his encouragement. "Thanks."

"But what if I fail?" the human teen mumbled. The group looked at her and noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "What if…"

"Jeez! One moment you're the life of the party the next you're a real let downer." Zelos whined. "What's wrong with you? OW!" Sheena had slapped the womanizer in the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him, Madison." Sheena said, slapping Zelos once more for good measure. Everyone snickered at the sight, not noticing a black feather flutter to the ground till they suddenly heard a muffled scream.

The entire group drew their weapons as a silver haired boy held a Masamune at Eria's throat. He scanned the group with green eyes as three Remnant's landed around the group, one of which grabbed Madison and held a sharp talon to the jugular. Her eyes shone with pure fear as she had no way to fight back and Tiamatt was acting odd. Even though she glared at the silver haired boy, she wouldn't attack.

"Tiamatt of the Cetra, if you value the lives of your two friends then you will come with us!" the boy threatened.

"Leave them out of this!" Tiamatt yelled, raising her sword only half way. Everyone looked at her curiously, wondering why she had not already attacked. At least, till Kratos realized who the boy was.

"Sephiroth!" the Seraph gasped. The boy cocked his head in curiousity, his blade still at Eria's neck.

"My name is Rith. Why do you insist on calling me Sephiroth?"

"that sick bastard!" Tiamatt screamed. "I never thought he'd go so low as to make a clone of his own son to attack me!"

"Yes, it is a clever idea isn't?" the Griever like Remnant laughed, claw still ready at a terrified Madison's throat. "We knew you could never attack your childhood friend and so had the perfect weapon. Now I recommend that if you want these two to live that you come with us."

"…"

"Tiamatt no!" Oblivion yelled.

"If I go, will you promise that you will not harm them?" Tiamatt asked.

"Yes." The Remnant grinned.

"…I'm sorry…" The Cetra muttered, dropping her sword and walking slowly towards Rith.

Kratos dropped his own sword and grabbed Tiamatt's hand. "don't go with them. "He begged. "We'll find a way."

"..Kratos, if you were in my position, you would do the same…" She mumbled. Tiamatt flicked her wrist, sending a wave of magical energy that knocked Kratos to the ground. "…I'm sorry…"

"No Mom, please don't-" Eria fell silent as Rith twisted the blade around so that he knocked her unconcious with the flat of the blade.

"Come with us Sister!" another of the Remnant's jeered.

"Don't go…" Lloyd begged. Tiamatt just looked over her shoulder sadly and with a flash of magical energy, the Remnants, Rith, Tiamatt, Eria, and Madison were gone. "Dammit!"

"…" Terran said nothing and just stared blankly at the spot where his daughter had last stood. He understood why she had done what she had done. He probably would have done the same, all for the sake of friends and family…

**Tiamatt POV**

I stood silently as Hojo examined the seal Eria had placed on my arm to surpress the Calamity. I could see Eria and Madison out of the corner of my eye as well.

"I thought you were going to release them." I said quietly.

The Remnant that I learned was named Comi laughed. "I promised that they would not be harmed, not that they would be released."

"…" the clone named Rith stood silently, observing everything in the room with sharp green eyes.

I couldn't help but feel extreme anger at what Hojo had done. To create a clone of the man I had loved so many years ago and then use him against me, the only thing lower then that was the fact that Sephiroth was also Hojo's son and considered one of his most successful experiments.

"…interesting. So this is why Jenova has not taken full control yet." Hojo said, sliding a cold finger against the seal mark. "I wonder what it will take to remove it." The scientist grinned madly and signaled for Eria and Madison to be taken away. "It was nice of you to agree to come back to me, my precious Cetra. And you also brought several new specimens too."

"Don't you touch them." I growled.

Hojo chuckled. "And why not? What are they to you that you want to protect them?" I froze, knowing my answer could put both of them in danger. So instead I said nothing. "fine. Stay silent and be a good specimen and I promise not to lay a finger nor needle on them. But that is only as long as you obey."

"Understood." I answered sadly. At least, for the moment anyways, my future daughter and my other self were safe…

**Me: Uh Oh! Sphegettios! Read and review please!  
**


	62. Cruelty of Hojo

Me: hm…what encouragement! 

**Lloyd: what do you mean?  
**

**Me: Thunderdownunder, AnimeFreak, and Valian give such great support. And I aim to please. **

**Lloyd: …what are you planning?**

**Me: First off, the whole ironic death of Hojo is already going through my twisted mind since I put him in the story. And I now also have to somehow untangle all the knots I've twisted together to return someway to the original goal of separating the worlds or rejoining the worlds. **

**Lloyd: wow, I just now realized what all you've added. **

**Me: What? You mean like Kayla, Vincent, Marth, Nightfire, Jo, Oblivion, Terran, Hojo's appearance, Rith the Sephiroth clone, not to mention all the other little twist I've added.**

**Lloyd: umm…Yeah!  
**

**Me: (sigh) good thing I have a supply of sugar and energy drinks nearby. Which reminds me. Yes I do start singing random songs and running around the student center at school when I've had Mountain Dew or some other high sugar drink or eats. **

**Lloyd: did you say eats?**

**Me: Yeppers! Got the idea from a friend in Marine Bio on the Florida Trip. He always had a bag that said Eats and another that said Dranks.**

**Lloyd; You know a lot of weird people…**

**Me: (shrugs) who cares! Weird isn't always a bad thing. In fact I usually seem to be the comedic relief during after I've already had 2 Mountain Dews and three people are holding me down to keep me from getting more.**

**Lloyd:…**

**Me: All around the country and coast to coast, people always ask what do you like most, I don't wanna brag, I don't wanna boast, I always tell them I like Toast. Yeah Toast! Yeah Toast!**

**Lloyd: …why me? **

**Me: Cause you're so fun to mess with!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, or FF, or Ash. But just about everything else she does own.**

Eria POV 

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was relatively dark and seemed to jolt around a little like it was moving. Looking around and being thankful that I had good night vision, I saw Madison asleep in a corner, numerous crinkled balls of paper scattered round her as she leaned over her notebook with Mom's GS plugged in. I sighed as I wondered how long I had been out.

"You're awake." I jumped and spun around to see Rith staring at me from across the small room. He looked at me with his face free of any emotions, but didn't move from where he sat and as we jut looked at each other, I noticed that he seemed to be about my age. "What is your name?"

"You're the one that attacked us." I said uncertainly. "Why should I tell you who I am?"

Rith didn't answer right away and continued to look at me, making me feel uneasy. "Your friend has already told me her name. Why do you not tell me yours?"

"…" I glanced at Madison, wondering if the sugar had corroded her mind. "Eria."

"Eria." Rith repeated. "It is, as you would say, a beautiful name." I looked at the clone in shock.

"What do you mean 'as I would say'?"

"You are from the world outside of Father's lab. From what the others have told me, it is much different from here." Rith answered.

I was shocked. Rith was a prisoner, used solely as a weapon, never seeing the real world. "Was that the first time you've been outside?" Rith nodded. "Hojo is sick."

"Please do not talk about Father that way." Rith asked.

"Why? Can't you see he's a monster? Can't you see what he's done to all those people who now call themselves Remnants?" I screamed at him. Rith said nothing and simply blinked. "Did you not know that all those creatures, those Remnants, all used to be human like her?!' I pointed to the corner where Madison still slept.

"…It is for a better world."

I looked at him sadly as he ignored the truth. He must have been secluded from all outside contact to be like he was now. But then I noticed something. "You can't hear her can you?" He looked at me with curiosity. "You can't hear Jenova."

Rith shook his head. "They always talk about how great Mother is and how she will give us a new world but I have never heard her myself."

"So you're one of the lucky ones." I mumbled, looking at him and finally realizing that Rith did not have the trademark slit pupils that the true Remnants possessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself." I said.

Suddenly the room stopped jolting and a door opened in the side of the room. Mom stood in the doorway, several trays of food in her hands, which she set down before turning around, not once looking up at me.

"Mom!" She froze momentarily, and glanced over her shoulder. I could see the pain in her eyes as she sighed and walked away, the door closing behind her. "Why?"

"That woman is your mother?" I looked at Rith, with a teary eyed glare. He watched with curiosity as each tear slid down my face and hit the floor. "What are you doing?" He was like a child, not even knowing what tears were.

"Have you never cried before?" I asked, still feeling the hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Crying? Is that what it is called?" Rith said. "The emotion known as sadness expressed through the releasing of water from the eyes. That is crying?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No wonder he tried to stay emotionless. He didn't know what it was to express emotions. What had Hojo done to make him this way?

"It's sad isn't it?" Madison said suddenly, waking up and removing the headphone. "He has never know friendship or happiness. Only of fear and sadness and yet punished if he should cry."

'You've never had a friend?" I asked Rith.

"What is a friend?" He asked back.

"A friend is…well…it's hard to explain. I guess a friend is someone you feel comfortable around, someone who you can talk to and not feel scared." Madison sighed, trying to explain.

"That is a friend?" Rith blinked. "If that is true then are you my friends?"

Madison and I looked at him, pity filling us both as we nodded.

"Everyone needs a friend!" Madison smiled. Rith nodded and though he didn't truly smile, I could see a small spark of happiness in his eyes.

Tiamatt POV 

"Mom!" Eria's voice still echoed through my head as I walked back to the front of the vehicle that was taking everyone to a new location. I hurt to walk away and ignore her cry and to see Madison's frustrated attempts to think of someway to rid me and the world of Jenova.

"Ah, Tiamatt. How are the three young one getting along?" Hojo laughed. I said nothing and sat down in an empty seat as the door closed and the small craft lifted off the ground and flew the east. "I still can't understand why you form such bonds. In the end they are your downfall."

"…" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "It's because of my friends and the bonds I have formed that I have survived this long."

Hojo laughed. "But, my dear Cetra, it is also because of these bonds that you have returned to me once more."

"…"

"But I wonder Tiamatt, who exactly the older girl is." I froze. "She looks remarkably like you when you were younger. And I also notice that you seem different then you were in Junon. Why is that?"

"…"

"You have always been stubborn. But soon it won't matter if you tell yourself or not." Hojo laughed, touching the now fading seal. "Soon Jenova will be free and she will tell me what I want to know."

"Please leave them out of this." I asked, still not looking at Hojo. "They have nothing to do with Jenova nor this timeline."

"So they are from a different time period are they?" the scientist cackled. "I had guessed that much for the daughter but for the other girl, that is indeed new information."

"Leave Eria and Madison alone!" I growled, putting a clawed hand to Hojo's neck. He laughed as he pressed a small button that sent a strong electric current coursing though my body.

"How protective you are of them?" Hojo sneered, my hand falling away from his neck as the shock ended. "Tell me who and what they are Tiamatt!"

"No." I said weakly. Hojo sighed and pressed the button again as the Remnants scattered in the room watched.

"Tell me!" Hojo said sternly. I just glared at him and growled, my answer causing another shock to rip through my body and my head began to pound.

Oblivion POV 

I couldn't believe. Tiamatt had gone with them just to protect Eria and Madison. How could she be so stupid sometimes?

"I couldn't stop her." Kratos mumbled sadly, looking at the Oblivion Blade that he had in his hands.

"…What will happen now?" Lloyd asked me.

I sighed, realizing the position I was now in. "It's my duty as a Prophecy Keeper to ensure that Jenova doesn't summon Meteor."

"Meteor…I had completely forgotten about it!" Terran cried suddenly. "Oblivion, do you know where Tiamatt hid the Black Materia?"

"Black Materia?" Raine asked. "I have heard that before from Tiamatt. It's suppose to be one of the most powerful spells correct?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "But I don't know where it is. All I know is that she always has the White Materia on hand. The location of the Black Materia is a complete mystery."

"I'm guessing that this Black Materia that you guys are talking about is a bad thing." Zelos said. "What's it mean if Tiamatt gets a hold of it as Jenova?"

"Meteor, as it's name implies, pulls a large meteor, comet, or small moon from it's normal orbit and redirects it towards the planet." Terran explained.

"What you are saying would mean that this magic is strong enough to destroy the world." Regal said in shock as he examined the explanation.

"Correct. Jenova would then use Meteor to travel to a new world where she could wreck havoc once again."

"I don't want to have to fight her again." I muttered, remembering the fight with Apocalypse where Jenova used Tiamatt to attack me by controlling her with a shard that awakened the cells.

"I've finally found you Kratos." Everyone looked up to see a blonde haired man with rainbow wings hovering above us.

"Yggdrasil!" Lloyd growled, twin swords drawn as he glared to the angel.

"I thought I'd find you down here with that woman of yours but it appears I was wrong."

"Lord Yggdrasil, please forgive me for my disappearance." Kratos said, the proud man bowing his head to the freak leader of Cruxis. "I did originally come to the surface to help Tiamatt but problems have arisen."

The blonde angel just glared at Kratos, ignoring the rest of us. "What do you mean by problems?"

"My daughter is being controlled by a being called Jenova whose main goal is destroy the world." Terran answered, receiving an angered glared from Yggdrasil. "And if I am correct, Derris Kharlan could be the weapon used."

"What do you mean?" Yggdrasil growled, lowering himself to the ground.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing what Terran meant. "Derris Kharlan is a giant comet. If Tiamatt were to use the Black Materia…"

"Then Theth'Ella and Sylvarant would be destroyed." Kratos finished.

Yggdrasil snarled and turned towards Kratos again. "She is your problem Kratos! If she succeeds then you will be the first to die!"

"Lord Yggdrasil." The blonde spun around as the blue haired Yuan approached.

"What is it?" He snapped. I couldn't help but wondered who happened to get him so P.Oed.

"It seems that several strange vehicle have been seen to the south east." Yuan bowed his head in respect. "It also seems that the strange creatures we've been tracking have some connection with the vehicles."

Yggdrasil paused for a moment as he thought over something before growling at Kratos again. "You find Tiamatt and stop her otherwise you will be the one to pay for her mistakes!" Kratos merely blinked in surprise as Yggdrasil flew off and Yuan examined the group.

"Kratos, what happened?" Yuan asked with worry in his voice.

"Tiamatt …" the auburn haired Seraph muttered, not seeming to be able to explain what all had happened since Hojo returned.

"What about her?"

"She was captured by a monster." Terran spat. "Kratos, Lloyd, and Eria were captured as well but escaped after we infiltrated the Reactor."

"The she went crazy and there were two Tiamatt's. One being the original Tiamatt and the other being the human girl that had created her." Raine continued.

"Just a few hours ago, we were attacked, and Eria and Madison were taken hostage." Lloyd said.

"Tiamatt went with the Remnants in exchange for their safety but then they all disappeared." I sighed. "Now we have to somehow find all three of them while destroying Jenova without killing Tiamatt."

Yuan looked at Kratos to see his friend's reaction, which was anything but good. Kratos was closing up and I could tell he wished everything could be different.

"Kratos…" Yuan said, trying to comfort his long time friend.

"I won't let her die. I won't let the world be destroyed either." Kratos growled.

I wondered how we could do that but I wouldn't give up hope as long as he didn't. Tiamatt was after all, my best friend, and I knew that there was a way to stop Jenova even if I couldn't think of it right away.

"Kratos." The Seraph looked up at the spirit, his anger still visible. "I trust that you can help Tiamatt. So I ask you, please save my family."

I was completely dumbfounded at the way Terran was acting. He must have finally realized the importance of family as he watched his daughter, future granddaughter, and Madison disappear with the Remnants.

"We'll help too. They're our friends too after all!" Lloyd added cheerfully, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What about you Prophecy Keeper? Will you lend us you strength?" Terran asked, unnessacerily.

"I'd would die once more as long as Jenova does not succeed." I nodded.

Yuan looked at the group and smiled. "Tiamatt is lucky to have friends like you. But now, I must leave before Yggdrasil throws another of his fits." He turned and sighed. "I thought he was going to kill me after he found out the computers crashed."

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Tiamatt apparently put a virus in the system when we tried to track any of you guys. Now it won't stop singing this stupid song about bicycles. What ever those are?" Yuan sighed again.

"What do you expect? Tia's a technology genius!" I laughed, thinking that the bicycle song was a nice little touch probably added by the Madison part of her.

Yuan laughed and gave a quick wave before flying off in the same direction Yggdrasil flew off in. Kratos seemed relieved that he could help Tiamatt without getting in trouble for once and Terran was think over something.

Suddenly, the world was silent. No birds chirped and no wind blew. A feeling of unease seemed to come from the earth itself as everyone looked around nervously. Seconds later, the planet screamed…

**Me: Read and review please!  
**


	63. A New Plan?

Me: Geez Valian! Been watching a little too much Naruto are you to be asking me to put something similar to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan in the story. 

**Lloyd: Man what?  
**

**Me: (sigh) Mangekyo Sharingan. It's this really cool yet freaky ability that allows you to torture people with in their own minds. Like when Itachi repeatedly stabbed Kakashi for 72 hrs in the Mangekyo world but it was only a few seconds in the real.**

**Lloyd: O-O Ouch!**

**Me: tell me about it. Hm…I never knew Itachi meant weasel! I wonder what Sasuke is then…well I found out Sarutobi means "monkey jump" but I still can't find Sasuke…**

**Lloyd: Are you seriously trying to find the true meaning of Japanese words and names?**

**Me: Yep! Now lets see…I can't find Sasuke… Oh! I wonder about Naruto or Shikamaru! **

**Lloyd: Mana help me!**

**Me: hmm…Naruto is "maelstrom" and Shika is "deer" maru is "round" so Shikamaru is "round deer"?**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: sorry. I told a friend I'd find the translation to the Naruto names and I guess I kinda got caught up in it. (snicker) I can't believe Choji mean "butterfly" and Ino is "pig"!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

Third person POV 

The screams seemed to echo though the cargo hold of the craft, causing Eria to break down to tears. Madison too, was fearful as the screams died away and became triumphant laughter. Rith just listened, confused on why the two girls that he now called friends were reacting the way they were.

"Why do you cry?" the clone asked, crouching beside Eria as she sobbed into her hands.

"I was sent to stop the Geostigma from killing her. Now she's a weapon." Eria muttered into between sobs. "Mom trusted me with this mission and…I failed."

"Don't blame yourself Eria. I was the one that created this twisted destiny for Tiamatt." Madison sighed, her fist clenched in frustration as she crumbled a sheet of paper and threw it to the side. "And at the rate I'm going, I won't be able to find a way to help that makes logical sense."

"That older woman means that much to you?" Rith asked, still not fully understanding the pain and anger the two teens felt.

Eria nodded, wiping away the tears that refused to stop. Standing up, the young Aurion walked to the closest wall to where the screams had come from and slammed her fist into the metal, denting it in her attempts. She continued this for several minutes before leaning against the wall that had managed to stay intact despite the beating.

"Eria, save your strength." Madison warned, setting her notebook to the side and putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You are the only one out of the two of us who can attack and defend us so you need to conserve your energy."

"When the hell did you get so rational?" Eria snapped angerly. Madison blinked and became silent, her eyes downcast as she sat back down near her supplies and pulled out the GS.

"It is useless to bicker among ourselves." Rith said. "And Madison is correct. It is wise to save as much energy as possible."

"…" Eria looked at the silver haired boy and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry."

Rith merely blinked and turned around suddenly, several orbs in his arms glowing. "Do you want to escape?"

"What?"

"I will help you if that is what you want." Rith said, looking over his shoulder at Eria. Eria nodded, dumbfounded. "Please tell Madison."

Eria nodded again and tapped the other girl's shoulder while muttering an apology.

"Fira!" A blast of fire hit the side of the craft, causing the metal to glow red-hot. "Blizzara!" An icy blast cooled the steaming metal quickly. "Fira!" Rith repeated the cycle, the metal wall slowly beginning to crack. Once he was satisfied, Rith drew the Masamune, causing the now fragile metal to shatter.

"Rith you're a genius!" Eria squealed in delight, peering out of the hole to see the ocean below them. "Madison, come on!"

"Excuse me, but may I join you?" Rith asked, sword now clipped to his waist.

"Of course! You're our friend. You can't expect us to leave you here now can you?" Madison laughed. Rith nodded, the glint of happiness once again in his eyes as he revealed black feathered wings. "Cool!"

"…" He blinked, not really understanding what she meant by 'cool'. "I can carry you if you wish."

"Um, thank you." Madison said slowly as Eria giggled at her unease and spread her own wings. "What about Tiamatt?"

Eria was rigid and looked at the back of the room toward where the cockpit was located. "We can't fight her by ourselves. We'll just have to wait." The pain in her voice was obvious as she struggled to say those few words. "We should leave while we can."

Rith nodded, putting an arm around Madison before jumping through the hole he had created with Eria just behind him. They didn't know where exactly they were or where they were going but didn't care along as it was away from Hojo. Still something didn't feel right.

Plains outside Meltokyo 

Everyone was wide eyed as the scream faded to a mere mummer.

"Dammit!" Oblivion shouted, stomping at the ground in frustration.

"What was that?" a shaky Colette asked, clinging to a just as frightened Lloyd.

"The planet…" Terran muttered. "It's already in pain."

"Does this mean that…?" Sheena trailed off, not daring to finish as Kratos clenched his fist in anger as he reached the same conclusion.

"It's happened. The Reunion was successful." Oblivion growled, feeling that he had failed once more to prevent the prophecy. "Tiamatt as we know her is no more."

"…" Everyone was silent, Terran and Oblivion's fear quickly spreading throughout the group.

"What happens now?" Zelos asked quietly.

Terran sighed. "There's not much we can do except prevent her from summoning Meteor. But to do that she would need a large amount of energy available."

"…" Kratos now had Tiamatt's sword slung across his back and he continued to clench his fist in his anger. "…We will do what we have to…"

"Kratos?" Terran asked uncertainly as the Seraph spread his wings and took off suddenly.

"Where is he going?" Lloyd asked, shocked at the auburn haired man's sudden action.

Oblivion watched Kratos fly southeast before cupping his hands over his mouth and letting loose a wolfish howl that made the entire group shiver. Within seconds, dozens of cries answered his and a stream of wolves appeared out of seemly nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Raine asked, eyes glittering as Oblivion began to communicate with the wild creature through a set of growls and barks.

"What is he saying is more like it?" Genis corrected before gasping as several of the wolves took a human form a knelt before Oblivion with their heads bowed in respect.

"Kratos is heading Southeast in the direction Yuan mentioned earlier. It is likely that Tiamatt and the Remnants are in that direction." Oblivion said, seriousness now in his voice that seemed to demand respect and authority. "My wolves are willing to help us when the time comes."

"How did you do that?" Raine repeated in amazement.

"This is Lord Oblivion, Prophecy Keeper and King of the Wolves of Mars. All come to his call." One of the now human wolves answered, turning her steely glare at the half elf. "And Lady Tiamatt of Saturn and Earth is our ally. We will die if we must to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled."

Lloyd gulped nervously as he noticed the abnormally sharp teeth and nails the woman possessed and nodded. "So you'll help us?"

"That is correct Lloyd." Another one of the wolves said.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Lord Oblivion told us of you." The black haired wolf man grinned. "He has told us everything in fact."

"Zak! I want you to prepare the troops for battle against the most elite of the Remnants." Oblivion ordered. The blacked haired man nodded and let out a strange whine like growl before returning to wolf form and leading the pack away. "We need to follow Kratos."

Kratos POV 

I flew in the direction Yuan had mentioned earlier, my fears and hopes riding on the truth of his words. I couldn't help but feel guilt for why Tiamatt had gone with her enemy; the fact that I had been unable to stop her seemed to burn into my very soul. And Eria, the girl who was to be my daughter, she too had been taken along with the human girl who had been a part of Tiamatt's mind since I had met her in Triet. That guilt hurt me as well.

Now their were gone, stolen by a monster that used someone who meant as much to Tiamatt as Anna meant to me to lure her away. To see the fear in her eyes, it was unbearable. It reminded me too much of when I had met Anna, the fear that shone in her eyes at the mere mention of Kvar, it was too much to bear. And then the possibility that…no I mustn't think of that. It not for certain that we would have to resort to that but I knew, I could not live with myself if I were to be put in that position again.

"Please Tiamatt." I whispered to no one. "Please let there be a way other then that."

At least they had not gotten Lloyd. My son was all I had left of Anna and even if he did not know it, he was my most treasured possession. I was happy for him to have found someone that he was happy with. His relationship with Colette made me more intent of not letting Yggdrasil use her as Martel's vessel.

And Eria, she wasn't even truly my daughter but the fact that I was her father in some other dimension caused me to feel somewhat protective of her. I just hoped Hojo had not laid his twisted hands on her or he would pay dearly. And the girl Madison was definitely a strange one, but I could tell she was the one that was the primary mind of the Tiamatt I had come to love.

"Oof!" Something or rather someone had slammed into me, knocking the breath from my lungs. Looking at the blue feathers that fluttered in the air, I recognized instantly whom I had encountered.

"Eria!" the girl looked up at me, her face red from crying as she pulled a feather from her hair and in a second, forced the air from my lungs once again in her embrace.

"Dad!" she was crying as she called me that and I knew why. "Mom's…"

"I know Eria." I said sadly, patting her back. She must have been there when it had happened. "How did you escape?"

"Rith helped us." Madison said, in the arms of the Sephiroth clone that had forced Tiamatt into her current position. I put a hand on the hilt of my sword, glaring at the boy as he stared at me with an emotionless mask upon his face. It reminded me of the angels on Derris Kharlan, their souls and personalities controlled by Cruxis crystals.

"How dare you come to me after what you have caused!" I growled. The boy still didn't respond.

"Kratos, stop. It was Rith that helped us escape. Without him we would still be the ship or whatever it was we were in." Madison cried, defending the clone.

"My apologies. I did not mean to cause you any trouble." Rith bowed his head. "I was merely following an order."

"Dad it's true. Rith isn't really a bad person." Eria nodded, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "He's just misunderstood. Please don't hurt him."

I sighed, giving into to Eria's request. "…Do as you wish."

"Really?" Eria asked. I sighed again and nodded. "Thank you!" I felt her surprisingly strong grasp as I once again had the air forced from my lungs.

A suddenly screech filled the air, directing our attention towards where Eria, Madison, and Rith had fled from. A black mass seemed to swell skywards before changing directions and heading in our direction. Madison's eyes widened in shock as the mass took the shape of thousands of monsters, all of which where the same coal black in color with green eyes.

"Why does everything I create try to attack me?!" she mumbled as the cloud of creatures raced at us.

"What are those things?" Eria screamed, clutching my arm tightly.

"I called them Shadows when I wrote FD. They're the monsters Jenova uses to attack and hunt down her enemies." Madison explained.

"We should avoid them if at all possible." I said. "The others should be nearby too."

"Good idea." Madison and Eria agreed, following my back north to where the rest of our odd group was located…

Madison POV 

"So we're supposed to accept him just because he was ordered by Hojo to do what he did?" Zelos yelled, pointing at Rith. The clone, like always, was calm, showing no emotions as the group bickered over allowing him to join us or not. Kratos seemed to at least allow him to stay but I didn't know how long that would last.

"Rith helped us escape!" Eria yelled back in defense for our new friend. "He used magic to make a hole in the ship so we could fly out!"

"How do you know that he was not ordered to help you in order to gain your trust? What if he betrays us?" Sheena asked to young Aurion. As the group continued the argument, I suddenly had an idea.

"Guys!" I said, trying to get their attention but was ignored.

"He won't betray us!"

"Guys!"

"He aided in reviving Jenova. Your just lucky he didn't kill you." Terran said.

"He won't hurt any of us!" Eria cried defiantly.

"Guys!" I tried again, getting frustrated. Kratos and Colette heard me and looked at me before quieting everyone.

"I believe Madison has an idea." Kratos said calmly as everyone quieted down after Colette, to the surprise of everyone, yelled for everyone to shut up. Everyone now looked at me and I began to feel uneasy as stage fright took effect.

"Um… I just thought that…um… maybe we could spilt up into two groups. Like… um…Oblivion, Terran, …um… Eria, Rith, Me, and …um…Kratos, we could all…um…look for a way to help Tia while everyone else works at the pacts." I said nervously, fiddling with my hands as I looked at the ground.

"…That's a good idea." Oblivion muttered a moment later after considering the idea. "It would allow us to work at or own individual goals while still achieving the overall main goal of the entire group."

"Yes, that would make sense." Raine agreed. "We could work on making the pacts with the summon spirits while you find a way to stop Jenova."

"Exactly." I sighed, happy that the group could finally agree on something. "The group I mentioned has the strongest connection with Tiamatt, meaning that they would have a higher chance of succedding then the other group. The same is true if it were reversed."

"How did you come up with something like that?" Lloyd asked, seemingly amazed by the idea.

"I just looked at everyone in the group and thought of what would be the most ideal rescue party for Tiamatt." I shrugged. "I actually thought of it back on the ship when I was listening to the GS."

"…"

"What is it Kratos?" Colette asked the Seraph. He shook his head and stayed quiet.

"We'll save Tiamatt. Don't worry." Oblivion said, attempting to reassure the man.

"Yes. And I will try to correct my mistake." Rith nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Kratos mumbled, giving a small smile as he looked up at the entire group.

"So it's settled. We're splitting into two groups." Lloyd announced as the screech of a Shadow filled the air. "Good then now's the time!"

Raine pulled the rhierds from the wing packs as Eria, Kratos, and Rith spread their wings. Soon the group was in two and flew in opposite directions, one to the north and one to the east, hoping that they could maybe bypass the monsters…

**Me: damn. It's so hard to write something when your friends wont stop making you laugh! Oh and Chris, call my house again at 10:40 at night and I promise that I will make your life a living hell. And for crying out loud, if you want to tell me something about the story, don't call me! That's what the 'Submit Review" button is for down at the very bottom of the page! **

**Sorry to everyone who is caught in the middle! Anyways, Please Read and Review!**


	64. Around the Campfire

Me: at least I'm not the only one obsessed with Bleach and personal, I own Naruto epsiodes 1-196 on DVD so I'm ahead of Cartoon Network by…oh, I'm guess at least two years. And I watched them all in about 5 days too.

**Lloyd: You don't have a life do you?**

**Me: DUH! Why do you think I write Fanfiction?  
**

**Lloyd: I should have known that.**

**Me: OH and it was fun this morning at school cause we had energy shots and my friends that read the whole sugar rush chapter thought the running around the hallways backwards thing was funny and me being hyper, decided to make that moment real, only I went up and down stairs backwards too while singing the llama song as fast as I could!**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: Stop that already!**

**Lloyd: Why did I ever become your muse?  
**

**Me: Cause I threatened you with a tomato!**

**Lloyd: Oh yeah…**

**Me: ""Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly  
Take a seat  
Take your life  
Plot it out in black and white  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens  
I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding  
Up my sleeve**

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

Lloyd: She's singing…again… 

Me: "I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie that got to rise above

So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
Faded white hats  
Grabbing credits and  
Maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above"

Lloyd: What is that song?

Me: hmm… oh! It's 'No such Thing' by John Mayer. It's one of my favorite songs.

Lloyd: It's not bad.

Me: You only say that cause you like to listen to Weird Al!

Lloyd: So!

Me: (sigh) Start the story please.

Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.

Tiamatt POV

I hated the feeling of Jenova controlling my limbs as I struggled helplessly within my own body for freedom. Th Calamity was already prying open my memories like she did when ever she had control of me and learned quickly about Eria, Kratos, and Madison.

_Interesting. So the time when you tried to kill yourself was actually the girl Madison. No wonder why you got rid of her, she was weak._

_Don't underestimate the power of humans Jenova. That was what lead to your downfall in the past. _I reminded.

_Humph! But I know your weak spots and now have an army big enough that I will succeed no matter how many of your friends try to stop me. I am just missing one crucial piece. _

_You'll never get the Black Materia!_

_And why is that? Have you forgotten that you can not hide its location from me? _

"Mother!" Jenova pulled my head up so that she looked at the Remnant, Comi. "Are you pleased?"

"You have done well." Jenova responded opening and closing her/our hand to ensure she had complete control. "Hojo!" The scientist was once again cowering as Jenova pulled him up by his coat collar. "I want you to terminate the two young girls that were captured."

_NO! Please don't!_

"Y-yes." Hojo stuttered. Pleased, Jenova dropped the man on the floor and turned back to Comi.

"Gather your best and hunt down a group of people who Tiamatt was travelling with. I want you to bring back Oblivion Silver, Kratos Aurion, and Terran and make sure they are alive." Jenova ordered.

_NO! Leave them alone! Leave them alone! _

_It doesn't matter if they live or not, Tiamatt. This body is mine. I just figured you would be less annoying if the people that meant to most to you were killed before you're own eyes._

"Ma'am!'

"What is it?" Jenova hissed, facing a new Remnant.

"It seems all three occupants in the cargo hold have escaped." The Remnant said carefully, eyes fearful. A moment later, he was dead, sliced in half by a strange blade made from the bone of our arm.

_Foolish Tiamatt! You never did learn to use the powers my cells granted you to their fullest extent. _ Jenova laughed, turning our eyes on the arm as the bone returned to its normal shape and the flesh regenerated.

"You!" Jenova said suddenly, turning to face another Remnant. He blinked in surprise before absolute fear filled his eyes. "Congratulations! I'm assigning you the duty of tracking down the escapees. You will lead a swarm of Shadows to help you but be warned, if you should fail, then I'm sure my pets will be thankful for the treat!"

He shook as he nodded before running off to complete the assigned task before Jenova decided to kill him on the spot.

_They are your followers and you treat them like trash._

_It doesn't matter. As long as Hojo is alive then I have an unlimited army. And soon the Mountain reactor will be complete. _

_What?!  
_

_Did you not know? Hojo has already begun the construction of a Mako Reactor in this world. Hm… maybe I should let your friends join my army!_

_NO! Leave them alone!_

_Hahaha!  
_

Third Person POV/ Area outside Sybak.

"Uh! I can't think of anything!" Madison screamed in frustration, tearing yet another page out of the notebook she had received from her friends in Des Moines, and throwing the crumpled ball of paper into the campfire.

"Don't try to push yourself so hard that you can't think straight." Oblivion sighed, watching the human girl put her head in her hands. "Take a break if you need to, just as long as you take a moment to relax."

"I can't! Tiamatt is depending on me to think of something but everything I draw doesn't make sense even in this world of magic and fantasy!" She yelled, throwing the notebook down and falling backwards on the ground. "Maybe you're right though."

Oblivion laughed and returned to polishing Lunar Punishment, his sword. Nearby, Terran was talking to Kratos.

"Can I ask you something?" Kratos sighed, looking up at the stars.

Terran turned his own gaze from the sky and looked at Kratos. "what is it?"

"Why did you erase Tiamatt's memories?"

This time Terran sighed and returned to looking at the stars. "I was…trying to protect her. I didn't want her to be hurt again."

"…"

"You are a father. Surly you know what is it to want only the best for your child?"

"True." Kratos agreed. "But to erase my son's memories would seem to be a bit…extreme."

"I realize that now. And I'm sorry for what I put you and Tiamatt through." Terran sighed. "Sephiroth sure chewed me out for that."

Kratos gave a short laugh. "I remember he threatened to kill me if I hurt her. I must have pleased him because I'm still alive."

"Kratos, I want you to promise me that you will not abandon Tiamatt like I did." Terran asked, his steel like glare on the Seraph.

Kratos blinked in surprise as the spirit's request. Hadn't he proven time and time again that he would always be there when she needed him? "I could never leave her."

"Thank you." Terran bowed his head slightly in thanks before looking back to the stars. "Kratos, I also want to say that I think you can bring her back."

"What do you mean?"

"Jenova is powerful but her attempts to complete control of Tiamatt have always failed because of the people most important to Tiamatt. I believe you can reach her from the dark abyss that controls her." Terran explained.

"I hope you are right." Kratos sighed, happy that he had earned Terran's support and approval.

At the very edge of camp, Eria and Rith were also talking.

"Eria, What are those lights?" Rith asked, pointing at the sky.

"Those are stars. There are billions of them just in our vision and trillions more that we can't see." Eria explained hands behind her head as she looked up at the sky from where she lay in the grass. "Out of all those stars, millions have planets. Many of which could be like this one."

"Yes. I have heard this before from Father." Rith nodded, lying beside her. "I have also heard many that people used to make stories from looking at the stars."

"Yeah that's right!" Eria smiled, glad she had someone to talk to about the stars that always seemed to call to her. "People also make pictures from the stars. Like that is Orion, the hunter. He supposed to be hunting Lupus the Hare located at his feet as his hunting dogs follow him. See that really bright star there, that's Sirius, the Dog Star." Eria explained, pointing out the constellations.

"Fascinating!" Rith exclaimed, causing Eria to giggle. "Why do you laugh?"

"You sound like Raine when you say that." The half Cetran laughed. "Wow! I can't believe how well you can see the sky. Look! There's Taurus and I can even see the Seven Sisters!"

"You know a lot about the stars."

"Yeah. Astronomy is my favorite subject. Mom says its cause the Cetra were nomadic people that traveled through space from planet to planet. She always smiled and laughed when I told her that the stars seemed to call to me." Eria laughed before becoming silent. "I hope she's ok."

"…I'm sorry." Rith said. Eria looked at him in shock as she caught a hint of sadness and guilt in his voice.

"It's not your fault. It's Hojo's." Eria responded. "He is the one that made you do what you did!"

"Thank you Eria." Rith said, leaning to look at Eria before smiling. Eria gasped and laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that, you're pretty cute when you smile!"

Rith smiled again as he lay back down beside his friend, finally knowing what happiness was.

"Dammit!" Madison screamed in frustration.

Eria and Rith sat up and looked over at the campfire where Madison threw another paper ball into the fire. They both laughed as she broke the pencil she was using, causing her to swear again before pulling another pencil out and scribbling on a new sheet of paper. Oblivion glanced at the human girl and shook his head, chuckling to himself before cussing as he accidentally cut the tip of his finger on his sword.

"Somethings never change!" Eria laughed as Kratos and Terran sighed in unison at the scene, reminding Eria of something from her own time.

Everything soon settled down and those that weren't on night watch slept peacefully, all unaware of the danger around them…

Me: Read and Review Please!


	65. Surprise and Goodbyes

Me: (sigh) I found out my last day at North is Friday and for Central it's Monday, for real classes that is. Graduation sure snuck up on me…

**Lloyd: geez! If I were in your shoes I'd be happy!**

**Me: I am happy but it all happened so fast, I mean, it seems like it was only a few days ago that I was lost in the hallways as a freshmen, now I'm walking down familiar hallways, saying good bye to some of my best friends and favorite teachers.**

**Lloyd: It's hard to give up friends.**

**Me: I know but I already promised everyone that I'd come back on an extreme sugar high and bug them. That and I want to assistant coach the girl's swim team cause most of my friends are swimmers and Lonny would probably also let me practice with them.**

**Lloyd: I surprised they haven't banned you from sugar yet?**

**Me: Me too! But I'm trying to give up ALL pop and energy drinks so I feel sorry for everyone who has to deal with me without sugar.**

**Lloyd: right. **

**Me: Its true. One the other hand, I can truly say I have a new friend now! Thanks Valian! **

**Lloyd: so that's why you're in a good mood, because you have new friend?**

**Me: you must enjoy the pleasures in life Lloyd, and friendship is one that I value greatly. **

**Lloyd: that was really cheesy.**

**Me: (shrugs) oh well, its true. And you're one to talk about the value of friendship.**

**Lloyd: oh yeah…**

**Me: Oh and Valian, I will thank for yet another idea. I have made some modifications to your original idea but it is overall the same. I'll tell, it's definitely unique as the components are not those that compose of a normal version of the weapon. And I've even thought of how it's going to fit into the story since I've been playing with the idea of the Portals. (sigh) geez that's a lot. Lloyd please start the story.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, of Ash.**

Kratos was on night guard with Rith, both sitting quietly as they watched in opposite directions. Kratos sighed as he could here the music from Tiamatt's GS clearly, with his angelic hearing. Each song seemed to change styles, from Japanese, to country, and even to rock.

"Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's moving  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town

Downtown the young ones are going  
Downtown the young ones are growing 

We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America   
Everybody live for the music-go-round

Bright lights, the music gets faster  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey  
Not a chance   
Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel  
Life is never kind 

Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory

We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music-go-round "

"America?" Kratos asked himself and then remembered Madison saying that that was the name of her country. "So strange." He muttered, returning his attention to the job of night watch while the music continued. Within a few minutes, the song changed and for some reason, Kratos' attention was focused on the words.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you... "

"…" Kratos closed his eyes, finding the truth that was sung. It was strange how true it seemed to him but he accepted it.

Something ruffled behind him, grabbing both Rith and his attentions but when they looked at the source, they merely sighed as they realized it was Madison. She had sat up suddenly, eyes partially open as she searched for a fresh sheet of paper and immediately began scribbling on it. After about five minutes, the girl just set the notebook aside and laid back down.

"What was that about?" Rith asked, curious to what had just happened.

"I'm not sure, but I believe she was asleep the entire time." Kratos answered, standing up and looking at the still open page. His eyes widened as he saw what the sleep drawing Madison had, well, drawn. "A sword?"

He picked up the notebook and looked at the detail in the picture carefully. Madison had put small notes of the color of the hilt and the blade and put a small amount of information. It also had its name, Ryukinogami written near the top with a translation.

"Spirit Breaker." Kratos muttered reading through the small amount of information. "Infused with a small amount of Origin's power, the blade forces the soul from the body, where it can then be absorbed by the blade itself." He read out loud, confusion and awe striking him at the same time. "How can she know about Origin?"

"Kratos, is something wrong?" the Seraph looked down at surprise at Madison who had woken up. "Why do you have my sketch book?"

"It appears that you drew something in your sleep." Rith answered, now looking at the picture of the sword. "Is this the weapon that will be used against Jenova?"

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked. "Let me see it!' Kratos handed the book back to the human girl who gasped in shock. "How did I…?"

"Can you please keep it down!" Terran yelled angrily, muttering to himself as he rolled over and fell back asleep. Madison snickered as Kratos sighed and Rith nodded.

"How did I do this?" Madison asked again, looking at the picture before looking up as the shape of a Shadow revealed itself in the light of the campfire, fangs bared with it's spiked tail whipping around madly. "Hell no!" Madison screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Rith, wake Eria, Oblivion, and Terran!" Kratos yelled, pulled the Flamberge as Madison hid behind him.

Within moments, the small group was ready to fight but hundreds of Shadows threatened to tear them all to shreds. Even Terran had a weapon, which consisted of blades of energy that shot from his wrist.

"This is the group I was sent to kill?" A Remnant laughed, stepping forward from the crowd of monsters. He was griffin like in shape but walked upright. He also had an extra pair of arms, each of which carried a sword. "How pathetic! No wonder Mother wanted you destroyed!"

"What did you say?!' Oblivion snapped, tightening his grip on Lunar Punishment.

"I was ordered to kill the two girls and the traitor and then capture the rest." He laughed, raising an arm before dropping it quickly, signaling Shadows to attack.

The wave of monsters rushed forward, threatening to over take the group even as Oblivion's wolves arrived. Madison cowered in the middle of the group, clinging to her pack and the notebook as everyone else fought their hardest. At first the group seemed to make progress but with each Shadow that was killed, two more seemed to take it's place.

The small group stood, out of breath, watching the Shadows pace around them as they kept their weapons raised. No one was without injury, even Madison had managed to get a cut down her arm from the tail of a Shadow.

"There's too many of them." Oblivion sighed, missing his beloved Odin Materia take he had used during the Apocalyptic War. "We can't kill them all."

"We can't give up either." Terran snapped, angry that everyone who was trying to help his daughter would now die before they even got a chance to find her, let alone see her one more time. "Still, you're right and we're exhausted."

"…I'm sorry…Tiamatt…" Kratos muttered, raising his sword once more as the circle of Shadows closed in on the entire group…

"Dragon's Flame!" a flaming sword ripped through the monsters, sending ash scattering everywhere.

The wielder of the blade raced forward as another group of Shadows launched itself at Kratos and Eria's group and the sound of battle intensified. Madison peered out from behind Oblivion and watched in amazement as people in blue and gold uniforms tore the monsters apart. A lone Shadow raced at Kratos, who raised the Flamberge to counter the monster but a different sword came down upon the monster's head. Kratos looked at his ally and his jaw dropped as blue eyes peered at him sternly.

"Move it you fool!" She yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"T-" Kratos was too shocked to speak but Eria looked absolutely thrilled as she joined a man with brown hair and two swords in defeating another Shadow.

Within moments, all that remained were a dozen out of the hundreds of Shadows and the lone Remnant. His eyes were filled with fear as the blue eyed woman put her sword to his throat and in a single movement, removed his head from his body as the rest of the blue uniformed people finished off the last of the Shadows.

"Geez, I never imagined so many Shadows would gather in one spot like that." A black haired woman sighed. Kratos noticed she looked and sounded familiar.

"It is unusual." A silver haired man said, standing beside the brown haired man Eria had helped.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kratos asked, eyeing the entire group cautiously.

"I'm surprised you do not recognize me, after what we had, Kratos Aurion." The blue eyed woman sighed, turning to face the swordsman who gasped. Eria giggled and ran up to the woman.

"Mom!" Eria cried happily, hugging her mother, who returned the embrace.

"Tiamatt?!" Oblivion asked slowly, sword still ready incase it was all a trick.

"Yes, Oblivion, it is me, and just me." Tiamatt laughed. "I've come with a squad to retrieve Eria. I never expected to see Oblivion, a Sephiroth clone, nor a part of my own mind, which reminds me. I have something for you."

Madison blinked in surprise as the black haired woman revealed herself to be Kayla and handed her a long case. The girl just looked at it, not even opening it to see what was in side.

"Open it Imoto." Kayla urged. Madison nodded slowly before setting the case down and pulling off the lid. The human teenager's eyes nearly doubled in size as Kayla grinned proudly. "Made it myself you know. I call it, Ryukinogami. In dragonic it means,…"

"Spirit Breaker…" Madison muttered, pulling the blade from the protective case.

The sword was three feet long, its hilt made of silver with emerald at the tip that eventually trailed down to the pure diamond blade. It was lightweight and easy to carry. Madison also noticed that as she accidentally slid her hand on the edge of the seemingly sharp blade that it didn't cut her skin.

"Um, yeah. How did you know that?" Kayla asked, looking confused.

"She drew a picture in her sleep of this very sword and it's main ability." Kratos explained. "She was trying to design something to free Tiamatt from Jenova."

"I feared as much." The future Tiamatt sighed. "I thought something was odd about this dimension and didn't realize it till Lloyd had already thrown Eria through the Portal."

"I said I was sorry!" the older Lloyd whined.

"Then you should have been a responsible brother and have gone after her!" Tiamatt snapped. "You could learn a few things from Alcana and Mica."

"…"

"As you can see, not much has changed besides age." Tiamatt sighed. "We shouldn't stay much longer, otherwise we could screw everything up for this dimension."

"Like it's not already screwed up." Oblivion snorted.

"Oblivion you truly have not changed at all." Tiamatt sighed once again, signaling the people behind her as Genis fiddled with a strange watch like device and a blinding light revealed a shimmering portal. "Come Eria. Let's go home."

Eria nodded and took a step towards the portal but paused looking over her shoulder at Kratos and then Rith. "…I know Dad needs to stay in this dimension but what about Rith?" The clone looked at Eria in shock, and then happiness.

"Rith?" Tiamatt looked at the clone and then down at her daughter's own pleading eyes. "I suppose it won't hurt anything."

Rith looked like he was going to cry in happiness as he ran to join Eria. Kratos and Terran shuffled their feet in nervousness as Eria looked back at the small group and waved before walking through the portal with Rith right behind her and a suspicious Lloyd following closely behind the teen young teens. Genis went next, after which Kayla went into the portal, leaving only Tiamatt.

"That sword is special. Use it wisely otherwise you could ended up making things worse instead of better." Tiamatt warned, taking a step towards the portal home.

"Tiamatt…" Kratos mumbled. The woman stopped and looked at the Seraph, waiting for him to speak. "Is everything we do, is it worth it?"

"If I told you that then what would happen if I was wrong? You'll have to find the answer to your question yourself Kratos." Tiamatt smiled. "Adios!" Tiamatt disappeared into the portal and in another flash, the group from the future was gone.

"She's gone…" Terran muttered. "Both of them now gone…"

"Eria wasn't from this time Terran. You knew she'd have to go home something or other." Oblivion pointed out looking up from examining Ryukinogami or Ryu as Madison now called it.

"It doesn't lessen the pain…" Kratos sighed. "I too, will miss Eria."

"And Rith." Madison added. "And even though we lost them, we did gain the weapon we need to stop Jenova."

"True." Kratos agreed. "It is of fine make. Kayla did an excellent job of crafting us this weapon."

"Now we just need to find where Jenova is." Oblivion noted. "Then the real hard part starts."

Me: again thank you Valian for the idea. I spent half of ROTC drawing the Ryukinogami and even drew a second version of it in English. I hope you liked it! Umm..Read and review please!


	66. A New Threat

Me: If you couldn't tell, I was a little rushed n the chapter. I wanted to introduce Ryukinogami but also wanted to lower the number of O.C.s I had but in getting rid of Rith, I ended up screwing up what I had planned…(sigh) Now I must think of something new while working everything in as well. What a mess I have created for myself.

Lloyd: Really now?

Me: Yeah so let's get the story going…

Lloyd: ok…Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.

I yawned as we all walked east, the toll of last night's excitement hitting me hard. Still, it was cool to see the Portals Eria had mentioned and then see Kayla, Tia, and a grown up Lloyd and Genis. And then the sword that I had appartently drawn while I was asleep was handed to me by one of my best friends before everyone went home, taking Eria and Rith with them. I was going to miss them…

"Madison, do you know what exactly this sword is suppose to do?" Oblivion asked, carrying Ryu so that he could examine it as we walked.

"not that I know of. I probably wrote it down though." I yawned in reply, reaching for the notebook in my bag. "um…Ryukinogami can not cut flesh. Instead, as it is brought down upon a target, it forces the soul from the body where it is then absorbed by the blade. Caution must be used when wielding this weapon. When Ryukinogami uses it's power, it also takes the soul of the wielder of the blade as a payment…"

"So…one of us will die when Jenova does…" Terran said slowly.

"…I-" Kratos started, looking sadly at blade.

"I'll do it." Oblivion cut Kratos off, eyes seeming to shine with a sense of duty. "I'm am a Prophecy Keeper. It is my duty to stop Jenova."

"Oblivion, you have already died once for the duty of being a Keeper, and it cost you the chance of watching your son grow up." Terran reminded. "If you go through with this then you'll be out of the reach of even my powers."

Oblivion sighed. "I know but, Tia is like a sister to me. I can't just do nothing and watch the Calamity force her to destroy everything even if I wasn't a Keeper."

I couldn't help but yawn as the three men continued their converstaion. Lack of sleep was taking its toll and I didn't think I had any of my normal extra supply energy. I could feel myself begin to nod off and before it overwhelmed my mind and I felt myself fall forward.

Kratos POV

There was a small thump as Madison fell to the ground, completely exhausted and now sleeping though it sounded like she hit the ground relatively hard.

"I was wondering how much longer she'd last." Oblivion sighed, picking the teen off the ground. "I noticed she kept stumbling over her own feet as we walked and how she kept yawning. We should have stopped for a while so she could rest."

"I should have realized it myself but all I could think about was Tiamatt." I mumbled, dissapointed that I had been to preoccupied to notice how Madison had struggled to stay awake.

"We're all worried about her Kratos but don't forget that this girl is also part of the Tiamatt you know." Terran scolded. "I would have thought that you of all people would be aware of your companions, especially Madison."

"…" His words cut deep. "…my apologies. Let us now take the time to rest." I was embarrassed for my mistake and knew I would have to apologize to Madison once she was wake.

"Aren't we getting near Mizuho or Ozette?" Oblivion asked, looking at our current surroundings.

I nodded. "Ozette is a couple of hours from here."

"I can carry her for awhile till we can get to an inn." Oblivion offered. "After all, the three of us have more endurance then she does and that way we can keep making progress."

"It's a good idea." Terran nodded in agreement. "And I believe I have the Haste Materia so we can actually be there in about half an hour if we run."

'You have Materia?! Can I borrow some?" Oblivion begged as Terran accessed the power of one of the magical orbs.

"I only have a few materia Oblivion." The spirit sighed, a green glow surrounding all of us as the magic entered our systems. "Let's go!"

Oblivion and Terran took off easily but I wasn't used to the spell and ended up flat on my face. I hadn't remembered the spell being so difficult back when I had helped Tiamatt battle Dsanios but I had also moved on pure instinct, never truly thinking of how the spell worked. I stood back up, wiping the dirt off my uniform before trying again. I was successful but not nearly as fast as the experienced men just ahead of me. Annoyed, I finally decided flying was faster and took to the air, where I learned I was still affected by Haste but it was much easier to control. Soon, just as Terran had said, we reached the small village of Ozette.

Tiamatt POV

…_why? Why did you have to come back?  
_

_You know why Tiamatt. As long as the prophecy exist, I will always continue to haunt you. _

_Why me?_

_Why not you? You are the last of the Cetra, the last of my enemy. Why not have a Cetra, a being who is one with the planet, destroy the planet? It's perfect. Besides, your powers are too much to ignore._

…

_why are you so quiet now?_

…

"Mother!" Comi stood at the door to the chamber Jenova had chosen once we had reached the Mountain reactor.

"What is it?" Jenova hissed. "I suppose you come to inform me of something, correct."

"Yes ma'am. It seems that 42 has failed in eliminating targets." Comi replied sharply.

"Is that so?" Jenova narrowed our eyes, glaring her second in command. "It doesn't matter. Have you located Meteor yet?"

"No ma'am. We are currently searching for it."

"Why did she have to throw the materia into the Lifestream?!" Jenova yelled angerly. If I could've I would have smiled but now just being an extra soul without control of a body, I could do nothing but laugh at Jenova.

_Quiet!_

_What are you going to do? _I jeered. _Kill me? If you do that, then you kill yourself as well._

_No but I could always kill you friends and dearly beloved myself._

_No! please leave them alone!_

_Maybe I will kill them just for my own pleasure. _

_No! _

"Comi, I am leaving you in charge while I am gone. Be sure you find the materia soon." Jenova said, walking towards the door.

_No! Please don't! _

_There's nothing you can do, Tiamatt, so why don't you be a good like girl and be quiet!_

_Please leave them alone…_

Jenova just laughed as we reached the landing pad , and spread our wings. The bright red scaled had darkened to the almost black color of dry blood and silver veins traced themselves through the membrane of my wings. I hated the way she messed with everything, even claiming my body as her own as she began her own mutations. Now she was about to destroy those that mean the most to me.

"why don't we prepare for the Meteor as well?" Jenova asked out loud flying north.

_How? Sin is dead! That's what you used to destroy the Mideel area!_

"Now now Tiamatt. Have you forgotten of the area near Tribia Garden? The impact the monsters caused to the planet was enough to reveal the Lifestream even if for just a short time."

…_Lunar Cry…_

"Exactly you foolish Cetra. I have found a way to cause a Lunar Cry with my own power." Jenova laughed, flying at amazing speed with the aid of Haste. I could see only what Jenova allowed me to see but I was able to identify the large forest that seperated Sybak, Mizuho, and Ozette. "this looks a good spot for the next Lunar Cry."

_What if it hurts the people near here?_

"Let them die. They will just join the Lifestream and supply more power in summoning Meteor." Jenova laughed, pointing a hand towards the ground where a strange orb of black electricity sparked.

The orb shot downwards, crackling loudly as it raced towards the ground where I expected an explosion. Instead, there was only a wave of dark light that raced from where it landed, making no noise. Jenova grinned as the roars of monsters filled the air and monsters began to crowd where the orb had landed.

"Let it rain blood!"

Derris Kharlan

"Lord Yggdrasil!"

"What is it?" The Cruxis leader said iritably, snapping from a memory of long ago.

"Sir, it seems there are large groups of monsters forming on Theth'ella and Sylvarant." The angel reported.

"And why is that of any importance to me?" Yggdrasil sighed.

"Sure, it appears that the few monsters that exist on Derris Kharlan have also formed groups." The angel answered. "And that they seem to be reaching for the monsters on the planets."

"What!?" Yggdrasil jumped to his feet and walked to the nearest operation monitor. He looked uneasy as he watched the multicolored streams stretch towards each other. He zoomed the Theth'ella picture and glared at the person shown laughing on the screen. "Tiamatt!"

Ozette

Madison finally woke up and looked around the room to see Terran and Oblivion asleep as Kratos stood staring out a window. He seemed fixated on something outside.

"Kratos?" the angel turned and smiled at her as he crossed the room. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I couldn't stay awake long enough for us to get to a town." She muttered, looking down at her lap. "I'm weak…"

Kratos frowned. "You are only human. You have your limits just like everyone else. Besides," Kratos paused and took a deep breath. "I should have been more aware that you were exhausted. I'm sorry."

"Humph! Well I promise I won't do that again! I'll train if I have to in order to get stronger and have more endurance." Madison said, a defiant look in her eyes as she jumped from the bed.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Kratos warned, smiling at the girl's determination. "If you would like, I could help you-"

"No! I can do it on my own!" Madison snapped. "I didn't take four years of ROTC for nothing. I should have the Marine Corp daily 16 drilled into my head by now!"

Kratos blinked in surprise as the teen executed a flawless about face and walked out of the room in a military fashion. 'What is ROTC?"

Kratos shook his head and followed her outside where sure enough, she was working out. Oblivion decided to join her as she did planks. Madison glared at the wolf king as she struggled to maintain bearing as she held herself up on her elbows and toes while also trying to stay straight. Terran stood nearby and laughed as Oblivion grinned at Madison as she rested her head on clenched fist.

"Quiet!" Madison yelled, still not moving as she trembled before falling seconds later. "dammit!"

"Don't push yourself too hard." Kratos warned again as Madison attempted the planks once more.

"I'm fine!" She snapped back at the Seraph. "Just leave me alone!"

Kratos sighed and sat down against the side of a building watching the scene. Madison was holding out surprisingly well until the roars of monsters began to echo through Ozette.

"What is that?" Madison asked, climbing to her feet and looking towards the forest to the west.

"Monsters." Oblivion answered, watching as a bulge of monsters seem to rise from the forest.

"Oh no…' Terran's face was pale as he looked that the mob with wide eyes. "Lunar Cry…" Oblivion's and Madison's face too paled.

"What is that?" Kratos asked, unsure of what the others were worried about. "What is Lunar Cry?"

"Monsters of the moon and the planet basically fighting each other. When I played FF8, the event left a large crater near Tribia Garden." Madison explained, eyes locked on the forest…

Derris Kharlan

"Lord Yggdrasil, you called for me?" Yuan asked as he entered the chamber of the Cruxis leader.

"Yuan, I want you to see this." Yggdrasil waved Yuan towards the monitor where Tiamatt continued to watch the swarm on monsters grow bigger. "Do you know anything of this?"

"No sir. Nothing." Yuan replied, leaning forward to examine the screen better. "Did Tiamatt do this?"

"It would seem so." Yggdrasil sighed. "It also seems to pose a threat to the safety of Derris Kharlan."

Yuan looked at Yggdrasil in shock. "What?!"

"Sir," an angel spoke up. "it seems the woman has vanished."

Yggdrasil and Yuan turned back to the screen, where sure enough, Tiamatt had disappeared. "where is she? Find before she can cause more problems!"

"Now now Yggdrasil. There is no need to be so hasty." A voice said softly behind him.

"You! What have you done?!" the Cruxis leader yelled, turning around to face a grinning Tiamatt as he pointed back at the screen. "Why are you damaging the world that I worked so hard to create?!"

"This world and the people who inhabit are weak and the weak must be removed." Tiamatt smirked. "But I have come with an offer."

Yuan looked at the Cetran woman in shock. In the short time he had known her, he had never heard Tiamatt talk about the destruction of the planet. He remembered that she had refused to join Cruxis before of the pain the organization caused on the worlds. And her eyes…

"Who are you?" Yuan snapped, pulling out his bladestaff. "Where is Tiamatt?"

Tiamatt laughed, green silted eyes flashing. "I am the being known as Jenova. As for Tiamatt, she is no more. Her spirit is now surpressed by my own. Now listen to my offer otherwise all of this city will bestroyed…"

Me: (sigh) finally! Done with this chapter! Read and review please!


	67. Lunar Cry

Me: so tired… 

**Lloyd: then why don't you sleep for a bit?**

**Me: Don't wanna…**

**Lloyd: ok..**

**Me: Start story please…**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

"Join me in my plans and help me destroy those who dare to interfere and I will spare your lives!" Jenova offered to Yggdrasil.

"You come to me and ask me to help when you interfere with my own plans." Yggdrasil snapped, holding a hand out where a large purple sword appeared. "I should kill you now before you can interfere again."

"Lord Yggdrasil!" Yuan cried in shock, afraid of what come if his leader was to follow with his threat and kill Jenova who inhabited Tiamatt's body.

"It doesn't matter if you aid me or not. Once I have destroyed the ones that aim to destroy me, then I will have nothing to worry about and Tiamatt will hopefully give up her incisive whining." Jenova smirked before vanishing from the chamber.

"Destroy the ones trying to destroy her?" Yggdrasil asked himself, relaxing slightly when she had disappeared. His eyes suddenly widened. "Kratos!"

"Lord Yggdrasil, we need to evacuate." Yuan warned as his leader freaked out. "We can help Kratos later but we're immediate danger."

"Right." Yggdrasil replied, calming down a little as he shut his eyes with both hands on the hilt of the sword. Within a moment, everyone on Derris Kharlan was on Theth'Ella and they watched as the monsters on the comet suddenly launched themselves from the rocky surface towards the planet, creating a river of blood…

Ozette 

"Did we get everyone out?" Oblivion asked, looking over the crowd of people that now stood at the end of town, close to Altessa's place.

"I believe so." Kratos answered, scanning the now deserted town for anyone who might have been left behind. Suddenly, he felt something sharp against his neck and someone breathing into his ear.

"Hello my love." The voice that whispered was all too familiar to the Seraph and his eyes widened. "Surprised to find that the one you love now has a blade to your throat?"

"…" Kratos said nothing as he eyed the strange weapon held at his neck. It was made of bone and as he traced it, he saw that it came directly from Jenova's arm, the flesh still clinging to it.

"Jenova let him go!" Terran yelled, wrist blades out and ready.

"You expect me to listen to you? Don't make me laugh!" Jenova sneered, unaware that Madison, who was hidden in the crowd, was slowly making her way towards Jenova. "Once this man is dead then perhaps Tiamatt will stop screaming."

"You're sick!" Oblivion spat, Lunar Punishment raised.

"Don't worry. Your time will come as well." Jenova grinned.

"Ryo!" Kratos said quickly, trying to remind Oblivion about the new sword. Oblivion reached for it but as soon as he touched it, fire seemed to race through his arm and he removed his hand from the hilt.

"So you got a pretty new sword did you, Oblivion?" the Calamity taunted, bone sword still held at Kratos' throat. "I'm afraid it won't help you."

"Oh Yeah! What about this!" Madison screamed racing at Jenova with a raised fist but as soon as she made contact with Tiamatt's skin, she began to glow and within second was gone…

Tiamatt POV 

I could see Madison rushing at us and heard Jenova laugh as the girl disappeared, being reabsorbed by my body.

_You fool! Why did you do that?!_

_**How was I to know this was going to happen?!**_ She screamed in defense as her mind made contact with mine.

… She was right. I had never warned her about that and I was pretty sure Jenova had allowed it just to eliminate someone from the 'enemies' ranks.

_**I'm sorry ok! Theres nothing we can do now anyways!**_

Actually… 

_**What?**_

_I have an idea now that both of us are trapped here, but we have to be quick before our minds meld together again._

_**Fill me in!**_

Oblivion POV 

I couldn't believe Ryo had burned me! Why couldn't I touch it now? Why had Madison rushed at Jenova like that and why did she suddenly disappear? And why did Jenova now look extremely annoyed?

"Shut up!" She screamed at no one, removing the blade from Kratos' neck long enough to escape as she returned it to her normal hand and put it to her head. "Why are you singing?!"

Kratos, Terran, and I all cocked an eyebrow as the Calamity continued to mutter about singing.

"What is she talking about?" Terran asked, noticing that several of the cowering town's people of Ozette now looked at the scene in interest.

"I suppose it has to do something with the fact that Madison seems to be a part of Tiamatt again." Kratos sighed. "Oblivion…let me see Ryukinogami."

"Uh, sure." I said reaching back for the hilt and realizing the blade no longer burned my hand. "Wait your not about to…"

"I must. I can't stand to see her controlled by that freak." Kratos replied, taking the Ryu without so much as a hint of pain.

"Kratos, she is my daughter. Let me-"

"No! This is something I must do." Kratos looked serious as he said this and gripped the hilt tightly. Terran glared at the angel and reached for the sword but pulled back his hand suddenly.

"OW!" Kratos looked at him oddly as the spirit shook his hand. It seemed he was also burned.

"You too?" I asked, relieved that I wasn't the only one burned. But why wasn't Kratos effected? "Why can you hold the sword when me and Terran can't?"

"…I don't know…" Kratos blinked.

"Are you fools done yet?!" Jenova asked impatiently, seeming to have regained full control as the Lunar Cry suddenly began behind her. She glanced behind her and laughed as the river of blood poured down from Derris Kharlan. Kratos' eyes went wide in shock at the red stream that covered his home. "I wonder if Yggdrasil was able to escape." Jenova taunted, looking back at the group.

"…" Kratos said nothing as he eyes searched the woman's face looking for some trace of the real Tiamatt but found nothing and gripped the hilt of Ryu tighter. "Forgive me Tiamatt." My eyes widened as the Seraph charged at Jenova, Ryukinogami shimmering in the blood tinted light.

Jenova grinned and teleported out of the way of the blade, as Kratos swung at her. The calamity reappeared behind him and slammed her elbow into his back, sending him stumbling for a moment before he moved for another attack.

I could see the pain in his eyes as he raced at the Jenova controlled Tiamatt and knew this wasn't the first time he was put in this situation. If only I could have wielded the sword then he wouldn't have to sacrifice his own life for hers. I had hoped they could have given each other the happiness they had both desired for so long. And Jenova seemed to enjoy torturing Kratos by keeping Tiamatt's original form. It made me sick but I knew if I interfered that I would most likely kill both Tiamatt and Jenova. There had to be some way I could take Kratos' place as the payment soul.

"Judgement!" Beams of light shot down from the sky, landing around the two interlocked in battle and hitting Jenova's arm, destroying it and sending tattered pieces of flesh to the ground.

The blonde haired Yggdrasil landed beside his subordinate with Yuan on his other side. Yggdrasil looked pissed but Yuan looked worried as he looked at Kratos and Tiamatt. Jenova frowned as she looked at the stump of what remained of her arm, and the pieces seemed to magnetically reattach themselves to form a complete arm.

"Reunion…" I mumbled, Jenova laughing as she saw the horrified faces of the angels.

"Correct Oblivion." Jenova laughed. "And how convenient it is for all of you to be in one spot so I can finish you all at once."

"You come to my world and disrupt the natural balance to things and then say you are going to kill us? Don't take us lightly Tiamatt!' Yggdrasil growled. Kratos flinched as his leader called that name. "Judgement!"

Another attack rained down but this time Jenova was prepared and nimbly dodged the beams before racing not at the angels, but at me. I readied Lunar Punishment, fearing what I might do. Her arm changed once again to the bone sword as she swung at me, but I blocked with the flat of my blade and pushed her arm away. I noticed Yuan and Kratos come from behind Jenova, trying to attack her with just the flats of their weapons. Jenova disappeared once more, causing the two Seraphs to have to stop quickly before they ran into me. Jenova returned and swept her arm in our direction, sending a blast of magical energy that knocked us to the ground.

"Is this all you can do?" She teased teleporting away as Judgement rained down again.

"…" Kratos half glared at Jenova, as she reappeared beside him and swung at him with the bone blade. He tried to move out of the way, but there was no way he could dodge it in time. However, he didn't have to as Jenova's arm stopped short of his stomach, trembling as she glared angrily at her own abandage. I couldn't believe it, Jenova who seemed to have perfect control over Tiamatt, was now struggling as she attempted to kill him.

"Thunder Blade!" Yuan brought his blade staff down on Jenova's side, trying to avoid killing her.

"Kratos! Now!" I yelled, as the weakened Jenova screamed in pain and stumbled. He blinked in surprise and began to raise Ryu but as the sword came down, Jenova disappeared.

"She's gone…" He said slowly, looking blankly at where Jenova had stood seconds before.

"Kratos, that had to be hard." Yuan said, seeming to be full of concern for his friend's condition. "I could never do it if I were in your position."

"…" Kratos looked up at Yuan, saying nothing.

"Kratos!" Yggdrasil screamed. "You keep better watch over that woman of your otherwise you will pay dearly."

"Not much could hurt me any more…" Kratos whispered. He was so torn up by Jenova's Reunion; I wondered how he could stand it.

"Whatever! Just make sure you get her under control!" Yggdrasil snapped before flying off.

"Take care Kratos." Yuan said, flying after the Cruxis leader.

'…And so we're down to three…" Terran sighed.

"Why did she attack Jenova?" I asked, looking at Kratos. "I knew she was crazy but that borders insanity."

"…She did it to prove that she wasn't weak…" Kratos answered. "I don't think she expected to be reabsorbed into Tiamatt."

"It looks like Lunar Cry has ended…" Terran noted. "There is most likely a lake of blood now from the impact."

"…" Kratos looked at the now quiet forest. "Why did she do that?"

'It's to weaken the planet for Meteor's arrival." I said. "She attempted this be destroying Mideel back during the second Apocalyptic War."

"…"

"Kratos, you do realized that it was Tiamatt that saved you?" Terran said, noticing that Kratos seemed more depressed then normal.

"..Yes, I know…" the seraph muttered, eyes on the ground. He knelled down on the ground suddenly, eyes wide as he picked up a small chain with a familiar pendent on it. "Tiamatt…"

"She left it!" I gasped, shocked that something that meant so much to Tiamatt was found lying on the ground. "I can't believe it!"

"…I won't give up…for Tiamatt's sake…" Kratos said, entwining the pendent with the twisting spike of emerald on Ryukinogami…

**Me: read and review please**


	68. Forceful Decisions

Me: Yeah! First battle has been fought! 

**Lloyd: You mean between Jenova and the others?**

**Me: Duh!**

Lloyd: why are you so mean sometimes?

**Me: …I didn't mean anything by it…I'm sorry.**

**Lloyd: That's ok. **

**Me: Thanks.**

**Lloyd: so what do you have planned to happen this time?**

**Me: you expect me to tell everyone before I even type it?!**

**Lloyd: oh yeah! Sorry.**

Me: "If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died"

**Lloyd: is that another of your songs?  
**

**Me: yeah. "If Everyone Cared" By Nickelback. It's has a good message in it. **

**Lloyd: Yeah, it seems so.**

**Me: Well, enough music. On to the story!**

**Lloyd: ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

"AHH! Be careful Hojo!" Jenova snarled as Hojo examined the wound Yuan had left on her right side.

"Hmm…it appears to be deep. Why have you not healed it yourself?" the scientist asked, looking up from the stab wound that also had electrical burns around it.

Jenova clinched her teeth and grabbed Hojo's collar. "If I could heal myself, I'd have done it by now!"

"So you are having troubles with the Cetra?" Hojo asked, trying not to anger the Calamity but she was already in a bad mood and flung him to the floor.

"Just heal me already!" she growled, flinching as the pain continued to shoot from the wound. Hojo nodded and got back to his feet, grabbing the surgical needle and thread so he could stitch the wound shut. "Comi!"

The loin-like Remnant stepped forward and bowed his head. "Yes Mother?"

"Have you found the Black Materia yet?" Jenova asked, wincing as Hojo began to close the slash on her side.

"No ma'am. But we have found the location of several Guardian Forces that appear to have been released when Tiamatt died during the battle with Fralex." Comi replied, ignoring Jenova's disapproving glare at the news of the Materia not having been found.

"There! Now I recommend that you keep your movement to a minimum to avoid pulling out the stitches." Hojo warned, cleaning off the needle and putting his supplies away. "I would prefer to not lose my prized specimen."

Hojo suddenly found himself screaming as Jenova began to control the cells Hojo had injected into himself, causing his flesh to seem to bubble as it mutated. Jenova created odd mutations such as extra limbs before reversing the transformation and leaving Hojo gasping for breath on the floor.

"I am no longer your specimen!" She roared, standing up and pressing her foot into the middle of the scientist back as he lay on the floor. "And the only reason you still live is too ensure my plan is a success!"

"Ugh!" Hojo moaned, coughing up blood as Jenova removed her foot long enough to kick him in the ribs before leaving with Comi. "Dammit…I am the reason why she has that body…"

Jenova and Comi didn't hear this as they walked through the corridors of the Mountain Reactor.

"I want you to take a squad with you and capture the GFs for me." Jenova sighed, relieved to be away from Hojo. "I will send others to hunt down Tiamatt's friends."

"As you wish." Comi bowed his head once more and went to search for more Remnants.

Jenova sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "Why won't you shut up?"

_Why should we? Afterall we know several hundred songs and we've barely even started! _The combined voices of Tiamatt and Madison laughed inside her head.

"…"

"_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow"

"SHUT UP!!!" Jenova screamed, causing several passing Remnants to look at their leader like she was insane, which in truth, she was.

"Mother, are you ok?" a human Remnant asked, as Jenova cussed at the two people who continued to sing in her head. The next thing the guy knew, he was thrown against a wall, unable to move as sorceress magic pressed him to the wall.

"…" Jenova growled to herself as she walked outside to the launch pad and accessed several Materia in her arm. Within moments, two large angry dragons, a hissing sea serpent, and an ill-tempered chocobo stood before the Calamity.

"Why have we been summoned by the Calamity, Jenova?!" Leviathan growled, snake like body thrashing angrily against the hard blank top of the launch pad.

"I want you to track down and destroy Tiamatt's companions. I believe they are on the western continent near its northern most point." Jenova growled right back at the serpent.

"And why would we do that?" Bahamut Neo roared, beating the air with his wings, as he scratched up the pavement with his claws. "You may look Tiamatt but that doesn't mean that we must follow your orders!"

"My brother is correct." Zero agreed her eyes red with anger as she bared her fangs at Jenova. "You aim to destroy the planet while our goal was always to protect it."

"I'm afraid that you all forget that I hold your Materia." Jenova grinned, holding up her arms to reveal the glowing orbs. "Now go destroy the Symphonians!"

"Wark!" Boco refused to move his spot even as Jenova turned her glare on him.

"You are useless in battle anyways." Jenova laughed, attempting to slash at the chocobo with the bone blade but Boco had returned to the safety of the Materia in a flash of light. "Foolish creature!" Jenova scolded, turning back to face the other summons that still stood defiantly. "Go now before I decide to destroy you instead!"

"Better us then them!" Leviathan hissed, snapping his fangs threateningly in Jenova's face. The woman didn't even flinch as she laughed at the serpent. She then swiped at Leviathan, slicing through the scales that went across his muzzle, causing him to roar in pain.

"You will listen to me, Leviathan. As will the two of you." Jenova snarled, slicing the palm of her other hand to get the blood flowing as she leapt at Leviathan and pressed the cut hand onto the slash on the sea serpent's wound. Leviathan roared as the infected blood of Jenova mixed with his and thrashed violently as his spikes lengthened, and his fins became more like wings. His usually green and blues colors were then replaced with black and silver.

"Leviathan! Fight it!" Zero screamed, watching as her friend twitched and fell to the ground.

"It's too late for Leviathan. He only listens to me now." Jenova laughed as the great serpent raised his head and hissed at Neo and Zero. "Now, if you do not want to share his fate I suggest you follow my orders and destroy the Symphonians."

"…" Neo glared as Jenova as he lifted from the launch pad. His sister, Zero, nodded sadly before grabbing Leviathan in her talons and following her brother.

Kratos POV 

Jenova had escaped, wounded but still able to mock me as she maintained Tiamatt's form. The girl, Madison, and also been reabsorbed into Tiamatt's body, making our group of what was original six, and then four, down to three. I hoped Lloyd's group was doing better then our group.

"Hey Kratos, are you ok?" I looked up at Oblivion, the strange wolf man who was one of Tiamatt's best friends. I could see the worry in his eyes that I was sure was also in mine.

I looked down at Ryukinogami as it lay across my lap and ran my hand over the scarlet dragon pendent that I had found lying on the ground and had attached to the hilt of the sword. "I can't stop thinking about how when Jenova tried to kill me, she couldn't. That Tiamatt had somehow stopped her."

"Jenova couldn't kill you because of the bond you and Tiamatt share. It's too strong for Jenova to handle which is why you are alive now." Terran noted, looking at me with acceptance and understanding.

It relieved me to know that I was accepted by the man who was Tiamatt's father, after all, he had given up everything, a feeling that I knew too well. He trusted me to take care of his only and most prized possession, the only family he had and his only child, Tiamatt. I would not betray his trust after I had been though similar circumstance with Lloyd, who still did not that I was his father.

"Thank you Terran." I nodded to the spirit, a smile spreading on my face at the thought of how close Tiamatt and I had actually gotten since we had meet. But I couldn't help but think about Anna, my late wife and mother of Lloyd. How did she feel about this, about me moving onto to someone else?

"Kratos?" I looked up at the two other men, snapping from my trance.

'Yes?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"Why were the only one who could even use Ryu back during the fight?" Oblivion asked. "I mean, you shouldn't be the one to die in order to use the sword, it should be me."

"Oblivion, I know you feel like you should take my place but Tiamatt is my responsibility. I would die to protect her." I sighed.

"You think that Terran and me don't feel the same way!?" Oblivion yelled, pointing at himself and Terran. "I have died once for Tiamatt and I would die a thousand more times for her and I know Terran feels the same!" I was quiet as Oblivion yelled, knowing he was right. I guess I was just…jealous. Jealous of the fact that there were two other men who would give their lives for the woman I loved.

"…I'm sorry…" I mumbled, ashamed of my own jealousy towards Tiamatt's father and best friend. "…I just…she means so much to me…I can't imagine life without her now."

"And Tiamatt probably feels the same way about you which is all the more reason why you can't use Ryukinogami." Terran said sternly, glaring at me with icy blue eyes. "Your death would tear her apart." I tried to avoid his gaze as this but I could feel my resolve in using the diamond blade bending.

"So you would rather she lose her father then me?" I asked, still not looking at the spirit.

"I owe Tiamatt for the pain I have inflicted on her." Terran growled. "I will not standby and watch my daughter be controlled by Jenova. I will destroy Jenova with Ryukinogami myself!"

"…" I looked back at him and saw the same determination in his eyes as Tiamatt did back when she was staring down Hojo. "Go ahead and try to use the sword." I held Ryu out to Terran who took the blade and seemed to go into a trance like state. "Terran?"

The spirit didn't respond, even as Oblivion waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello! Hey Terran! You there!?" Oblivion yelled into Terran's unflinching face. "Hey! Anyone Ho-!" Oblivion was cut off as Terran muttered something, Silencing Oblivion.

"I can hear you just fine, Wil." Terran said as Oblivion tried to yell at the spirit.

"What happened?" I asked, curious as to why he had blanked out on the world like he had.

"Hm…it seems that the sword is inhabited by a spirit." Terran replied, looking down at Ryukinogami. "It said that it would not normal switch payment souls but since I am one of the governing spirits, that it will take mine as payment instead of yours, Kratos."

'What?!" I stammered. "You are going to wield Ryu against your own daughter?"

"I must. I have made a deal with Ryukinogami." Terran sighed, looking at the ground in sorrow. "Now we need only to find Jenova." Oblivion was waving his hands in the air and pointing at his mouth as he tried to get Terran to release the spell but he was ignored.

"Terran, I believe Oblivion wants the spell to be released." I pointed out as the wolf king executed as very rude sign at the spirit. Terran turned and noticed the gesture, slapping Oblivion's head as he released Silence. "…"

"Jenova was injured, I doubt she'll attack us herself for a while." Oblivion said, rubbing the side of his head. "Our best bet would be to somehow infiltrate the base."

"But there are only three of us and as I understand it, there are many Remnants." I noted, looking at Tiamatt's pendent that was still tangled in Ryu's hilt. Terran must have noticed how my eyes constantly moved back to the ruby and silver dragon since he unclipped the chain and gave it to me.

"Take care of that, Kratos. Ensure she gets it back." Terran looked at me sternly, closing my hand over the pendent without taking his eyes off of me, till I had the chain around my neck and the pendent sat near the locket that held a picture of Anna, Lloyd, and me. Once he saw that this was done, he turned back towards Oblivion. "You have your wolves stationed nearby correct? Couldn't they help us infiltrate the Reactor?"

"Yes. I believe I have enough of my warriors that we should be able to get to Tiamatt. " Oblivion nodded.

"Let us go then." I said, anxious to get to the Reactor now that we had a plan, even if it was only a faint one…

**ME: Read and Review plz!  
**


	69. War Plans

Me: Just keep swimmin' just keep swimmin' just keep swimmin' swimmin' swimmin' swimmin' What do we do we swim swim swim!

**Lloyd: (back away) what the hell are you doing?**

Me: huh? 

**Lloyd: nevermind, just don't start singing again.**

**Me: ooook…**

**Lloyd: thank you.**

**Me: hey hey hey!**

**Lloyd: what!  
**

**Me: I like sugar!  
**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: (Jumps in the air) look what I can do!**

**Lloyd: …I no longer know who you are.**

**Me: WEEEEE! (spins in chair till she fall over) OW!  
**

**Lloyd: Serves you right.**

**Me: What did I do?! (jumps and twitches in the air) **

**Lloyd: (sweat drops) …**

**Me: Ok ok ok! Start the story!**

**Lloyd: …Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

"AHHH! Will you quit your idiotic singing!" Jenova screamed, walking back down the hallway to her quarters.

_Why? _The two voices were nearly synchronized now. _It's fun torturing you!_

"GRRR!" Jenova growled, punching the wall in anger. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tiamatt and Madison just replied by laughing as Jenova tried to take another step but one of her feet wouldn't move, causing her to fall flat on her face.

_Watch your step! _ The two jeered even though they also felt the pain of the face plant.

"Annoying idiots…" Jenova mumbled, picking herself off the floor and opening the door to her room. "Fifth time today…"

_A penny for your thoughts  
But a dollar for your insides  
Oh, a fortune for your disaster  
I'm, just a painter and i'm drawing a blank_

We only want to sing you to sleep  
With your bedroom speakers oh oh  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Give me this night

They say  
Quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a room outside of my front door  
That gets all my dreams oh

I could lend a penny  
Of fools I am the worst of all  
And I can't stop  
Feeling sorry for myself

We only want to sing you to sleep  
With your bedroom speakers oh oh  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Give me this night

They say  
Quitters never win  
And we walk the plank on a sinking ship

There's a room outside of my front door  
That gets all my dreams oh  
They say  
Quitters never win  
And we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a room outside of my front door  
That gets all my dreams oh

"…" Jenova growled and fell back on the bed but the voices wouldn't quit singing. AS hard as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. "why can't I get some peace and quiet?"

**Base of the Tower of Salvation**

"Dammit!"

"Lord Yggdrasil?" an angel asked as his leader continued to fume.

"What is it!?" Yggdrasil snapped, glaring at the lifeless being.

"It seems that strange monsters have been spotted flying all over Theth'ella sir." The angel reported.

"Tiamatt! She did this. Why?" Yggdrasil hissed looking towards where he had fought her only hours ago. "Send out squads to intercept the monsters!'

"Yes sir!' the angel bowed and backed away.

"I will get my world back!" the blonde angel growled, looking to the east where Yuan had informed him Tiamatt was now hiding.

**Theth'ella Base**

'So that was Jenova?" Yuan asked to himself, reflecting back to the fight in Ozette. "Why didn't she kill Kratos? Was it…cause of Tiamatt?" The blue haired man sighed, rubbing his face in his hands as he thought of the mess his old friend had gotten into when he had found the strange woman in Triet. "At least he's been more relucant to listen to Mithos…"

"Lord Yuan!" Botta said, coming into the Seraph's chamber. "You called for me?"

"Yes Botta. I am leaving for a short time. I'm leaving you in charge." Yuan ordered, standing from his desk and clipping his cape around his neck.

"May I ask where you are going?" Botta asked, curious as to why the Renegade leader would suddenly leave.

"…I'm going to help Kratos." Yuan replied, retrieving his blade staff as he neared the door.

"But sir! Kratos is-!"

"I know Botta!" Yuan snapped at his second in command. "But in helping him, it also helps me. After all, Tiamatt seems to claim most of Kratos' attention now of days. He is already becoming relucant to follow the orders of Cruxis."

"I see sir." Botta nodded. "Then the best of luck!"

Yuan sighed and exited the chamber, thinking of how close Kratos and Tiamatt had become, even with the incident back in Derris Kharlan when she wouldn't talk to him for a week till she somehow escaped. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend so happy, not since…not since Anna. To be honest, Yuan was actually jealous of Kratos, of how he was able to find happiness once again. Maybe…just maybe…there was someone for him…

"Snap out of it Yuan! You're doing this to protect the worlds and to keep Mithos from making his twisted dream a reality!" Yuan scolded himself, spreading his wings as he reached the front gate. "Once Jenova is defeated, Tiamatt is saved, and Yggdrasil has returned to Derris Kharlan, then everything so go back to normal, for the least part anyways."

**Outside the Temple of Earth**

"I thought Gnome was cute!" Colette chirped, Lloyd sighing at the comment as he held her hand. "With the little red bow in his head you know!"

"Colette, I don't think that was a bow…" Lloyd sighed, sitting down as Genis started a fire and the group prepared for dinner. Colette merely cocked her head and smiled.

"What is that?!" Zelos yelled, pointing east.

"It appears to be a river of blood." Presea nodded, scanning the Lunar Cry as it tinged the sky pink and red with blood.

"A river of blood? Could it have something to do with Tiamatt?" Lloyd asked, tracing the stream from the ground skywards. As if to answer his question, the planet shook and the moaning scream of the planet filled the air. The entire group shuddered as the cry faded away and the Lunar Cry died down.

"What was that?" Colette asked, watching the last of the blood drain from the sky.

"I …don't know." Raine answered slowly thinking of what the pheonomon could be.

"Wow! Finally something Raine doesn't know!" Genis laughed, receiving an anger glare from his sister.

"Three creatures approach from the south." Presea noted, her voice still holding it's monotone. "It appears to be two dragons and a snake like animal, all large in size."

"What?!" Lloyd looked at the approaching monsters and his eyes widened as he recognized them. "It the other Bahamuts and Leviathan!"

"Friends of Tiamatt!" the dark blue, almost black dragon called. "Please forgive us!"

"What does it mean?" Zelos asked as Zero dropped Leviathan who slithered along the ground and released a powerful stream of water at the group. Behind the serpent, Neo and Zero charged their beams, the energy glowing off the scarlet and ebony scales.

"Force Field!" a giant wall blocked Leviathan's attack before Lloyd, Sheena, Regal, Zelos, and Presea rushed forward for a direct attack.

"Terra Flare!"

"Giga Flare!"

The beams launched at the Symphonians as Leviathan retreated to avoid the blast. But as the attacks were about to hit their targets, a wall of shimmering green energy blocked the beams and absorbed the energy as a new roar filled the air.

"STOP!" the voice was vaguely familiar to half of the Symphonians, all of whom searched for the speaker. "Have you forgotten who your loyalty lies with?"

"Who are you to stand against Jenova!?" Leviathan hissed as Neo and Zero looked at each other before bowing down. "What are you too imbeciles doing?"

"SILENCE!" The unknown speaker roared. Leviathan hissed and cowered down as a shape emerged from the wall of energy. A blue and green claw scratched at the ground, pulling the creature from the energy to reveal a strange yet welcomed sight. The familiar golden eyes looked back the Symphonians, a grin forming on the face on the dragon as Colette's face brightened.

"Bahamut!"

**Me: (sigh) another chapter done…read and review please!**


	70. Jenova's Torture

Me: It's finally over. I've officially graduated. Lloyd: Aren't you happy? 

**Me: I…guess, but I think I'm more relieved than anything. I was nervous as hell the last two days and now its over. (sigh) let's just get on with the story.**

**Lloyd: uh…ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

Oblivion, Terran, and Kratos had made camp, just south of Mizuho, making their way slowly towards where they suspected Jenova and the Remnants may be. All three of them seemed to be off in their own worlds, thinking of the past, present and future. Terran had begun to write a letter and upon finishing it, asked Kratos to give it Tiamatt after everything had been sorted out. Kratos then went back to his own thought as he looked at the fire in the middle of camp and Oblivion talked to some of his wolves.

"…There is someone approaching sir." A wolf muttered, sniffing the wind.

"It's not a Remnant is it?" Oblivion asked, glancing towards the northeast.

"No sir." The canine replied as a figure approached on wings of mana.

"Kratos. I've finally found you." The blue haired man said as he landed and eyed the snarling wolves with unease. "I've come to help not to fight."

"Yuan," Kratos glared at his fellow Seraphim with uncertainty. "How do we not you are not simply following Yggdrasil's orders?"

Yuan sighed, crossing his arms as Oblivion put his hand the hilt of his sword and Terran revealed the energy blades. "I have given up on Mithos. His age of Lifeless beings is nothing but a sick fantasy. I came here of my own free will, offering my help to an old friend but if you will not accept it then I shall just leave."

"…Wait." Yuan glanced over his shoulder back at Kratos. "Perhaps we could use your help Yuan."

"Good. Now that that is settled, would you please tell your wolves to quit breathing down my neck and tell me the names of your other companions." Yuan nodded, glancing once more at the wolves who, after a quick word from Oblivion, quieted down, still watching the blue haired strange carefully.

"Yuan is it?" Terran asked, his icy glare fixed on the blue haired Seraph. Yuan nodded as he sat down and began noting an odd similarity to Tiamatt.

"And just who are you?" Yuan asked back, examining the man.

"I am Terran, Tiamatt's father and one of the governing spirits of the Lifestream." Terran replied, relaxing as he realized Yuan would keep to his word about not starting a fight. "I only hope you know what you're getting into if you help us."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to infiltrate the new reactor and confront Jenova along with several hundred Remnants. Not to mention the fact that I must get close enough that I can use Ryukinogami." Terran sighed, hand on the named sword at his side.

"You're telling me that you are Tiamatt's father? I thought she had no family." Yuan asked, skeptical of what the spirit had said.

"…I am not proud of my past." Terran muttered. "Tiamatt has had to pay dearly from my cowardice, which is why it is my soul that shall be used as the payment for Ryukinogami."

"At least you are trying to correct your mistakes." Yuan noted, glancing over towards Kratos before directing his attention towards the wolf king. "And who are you?"

"I am Oblivion, an old friend of Tia's." Oblivion introduced. "I was the wolf you saw when we retrieved the rhierds from your base."

"Is that right?" Yuan asked, glaring at him as he remembered how Lloyd's group had infiltrated his base.

"Yuan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kratos asked standing near the edge of camp. The blue haired Seraph nodded and stood back up before walking over to Kratos.

"What is it Kratos?"

"There are matters I wish to discuss with you in private." Kratos answered leading Yuan out of earshot.

Outside the Temple of Earth 

"Bahamut!" Colette cried happily at the sight of the dragon.

"I am Bahamut Mana now Lady Colette." Bahamut laughed before turning back towards the cowering black scaled Leviathan and the bowing Neo and Zero. "Explain yourselves!"

"Brother, Jenova threatened to force us to follow her, like Leviathan." Zero said, head still bowed. "We did not want to become like Sin."

"Hmm…Leviathan!" Bahamut said calmly though the serpent hissed angrily. Bahamut took a deep breath before breathing a steam of green fire on Leviathan whose roars of protest were replaced by a quiet and confused sea serpent.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" He asked looking at the amazed Symphonian who moments ago were being attacked by Leviathan.

"You were under Jenova's control." Neo explained.

"I was?" Leviathan asked. "I didn't hurt any of you did I?"

"No, we're all safe." Raine told the serpent, who looked relieved. "Bahamut, How are you alive once more?"

"Hm, that is a complicated matter Ms Sage. I'll I can tell you is that I seem to be a Guardian Force once more but now have some attachment to this world. Unfortunately, with out a human partner, I can not leave this area." Bahamut explained with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Genis asked, confused.

"One of you must allow me to junction with you. I will aid you in battle when I can but the longer that I am juctioned to any of you, the more you will forget your past." Bahamut explained. The group all looked at each other before Raine stepped forward. "Do you accept the terms I have given?"

"Yes Bahamut." Raine nodded, trying to remain calm as the great dragon became a small orb of energy, which was absorbed into her body. "Strange.."

"We are sorry for our behavior earlier. Please accept our apologizes." Neo asked, bowing his head before the group.

"We will aid you as much as possible." Zeros added.

"Well…I think we can handle the summon spirits but what about Kratos and the others. They might need help." Lloyd said, after a moment of thought.

"I agree. I believe they are planning to attack the Remnant base, for which they will need as much help as possible." Sheena noted.

"As you wish." Zero bowed her head once more before spreading her wings.

"We will aid Master Kratos as you have instructed us to." Leviathan agreed as Zero's claws picked him from the ground.

"Farewell, friends of Tiamatt!"

Mountain Reactor 

Jenova hated it. She seemed to have less and less control over her body as Tiamatt and Madison worked together to torture the Calamity. Already, she had fallen on her face numerous times, slammed a door shut in her own face that she was opening and walking through, and then had yelled "meow!" during lunch causing many of her loyal followers to try to repress their laughter. It was frustrating but she figured she could handle it…for a while anyways.

_I see a little silhouette of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-  
_

"…" Jenova rubbed her temples, wishing she could quiet the two annoying souls who now tortured her with a song that Madison had called "Bohemian Rhapsody".

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows... Tiamatt and Madison's voices died down, leaving Jenova with blessed silence.

"Finally…" Jenova sighed as the song ended. "Silence!"

_Next is All-American Rejects' "It end's tonight"! _ The two synchronized voices laughed as Jenova moaned and slumped over her desk in frustration.

"Why me?"

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  


"Uhhhhhhh!" Jenova moaned, slamming her head into the wooden table. "Why" SLAM! "Won't" SLAM! "You" SLAM! "Be" SLAM! "QUIET!" SLAM!

"Ma'am! Are you ok?" A Remnant asked, having watched Jenova repeatedly hit her head on the table.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.  


"AHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed, scaring the Remnant who backed out of the room nervously as Jenova

_Wow! I think this is the best I've ever done when it came to annoying people._ Tiamatt and Madison laughed. _OK Next song! _

"UHHHH!" Jenova moaned once more as her head once again met the desktop. "How much longer can I put up with this?"

"So you are having troubles are you?" Hojo noted, coming into the room. Jenova looked up and him and glared but her normally shiver inducing glare was cancelled out by the sheet of paper stuck to her forehead. "I thought you might."

"What do you what Hojo?" Jenova growled, removing the paper, and folding her hands on top of the desk.

"Yes. I believe I may have found a way to- Jenova are you listening?" Hojo asked as Jenova closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face.

_It's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious_

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose

The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes: Oh!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent"

When Dukes and maharajas  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word and then  
They ask me out to tea

Oh..  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!  


"…Yes, I'm listening Hojo." Jenova sighed, trying her best to tune it out. "Continue"

"As I was saying, I believe I may have a way to help you." Hojo grinned as Jenova looked up with interest.

"In what ways may I ask?"

"I believe I may be able to seal away your problems with the help of the Sorceress Memorial which has appeared in a small island to the Far East." Hojo continued.

"Is that so?" Jenova was listening closely, the idea of getting rid of the singing duo highly appealing. "What are the risk?"

"There is a small possibility that you could be sealed as well, but as I understand, you seem willing to take extreme measures as of late." Hojo explained, still grinning.

"Hmm…we shall try it." Jenova said after a moment of thought. "Be prepare to leave for the Memorial in two days."

"Yes ma'am." Hojo agreed, leaving the room.

Me: Jenova's breakdown! HAHAHA! Read and Review Please! 


	71. Good Byes Are Always the Hardest

**Me: Hehe! Torturing Jenova is fun!**

**Lloyd: Yeah, she's a pain in the ass.**

**Me: true.**

**Lloyd: So what you gonna write now?**

**Me: Hmm…you'll just have to wait and see now won't you!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) fine, Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

"Kratos, Yuan, are you ready?" Terran asked as the two Seraphim opened their wings and nodded. "Good, we need to reach the reactor soon."

"Why is that Terran?" Oblivion asked as the two angels picked them up and began to fly south. The spirit smirked at the wolf with a michevious glint in his eyes.

"You'll see." Terran teased, looking forward. Oblivion sighed as Yuan and Kratos exchanged curious looks.

After several hours of flying, the group returned to the earth for a break to the wait for Oblivion's wolves before starting south once more. By nightfall, they could see the mountains that bordered the area near Heimdall and the odd green glow that signified Mako and its production. The small group set camp near the base of the mountains where they observe the happenings of the reactor without being sighted. They kept only a single fire, as more wolves, some of which Kratos noted, were those that he had battled as monsters before.

"Is this going to be enough to get in the reactor?" Yuan asked as he counted almost one hundred of the fierce canines patrolling around the camp.

"I'm not sure. But my warriors will fight at their best, I promise you that." Oblivion answered, polishing Lunar Punishment for the upcoming battle. "Should we attack tomorrow?"

"Yes," Terran nodded, looking at the green glow on the mountain range. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Kratos asked nervously as he noticed Terran gazing at the reactor as he said that.

"You'll see, if they ever make it." Terran sighed, looking back at the camp before glancing at the sky with wide eyes. "It's Neo and Zero!"

Everyone in camp watched as the two dragons landed with Leviathan still in Zero's talons. They looked the group over before bowing, silent as they waited to be spoken too.

"Were you sent be Jenova?" Oblivion asked, glaring at the normally trustworthy dragons.

"Originally yes, Lord Oblivion. But we have been given a mission by our brother and Master Kratos' son to aid you." Neo explained, lifting his head to look at the main group of four with golden eyes.

"Wait, your brother? Are you talking about Bahamut?" Kratos asked, remembering that the kind dragon had died against Sin.

"Yes Master Kratos. Bahamut is alive once more and is traveling with your son and his friends." Leviathan nodded causing Kratos to smile. "And now we are here to help you defeat Jenova."

"Don't leave us out!" a voice said as dozens of small spikes of mana shot from the ground and materialized into people, all of which were armed. "Sorry we were late Terran." The silver haired swordman said, looking at the spirit who just seemed relieved to see everyone.

"Don't worry about Sephiroth. What matters is that everyone is here. Now I believe we stand a good chance of success." Terran sighed, scanning the group of newcomers to check that everyone was there. "Hm…Seph, Zack, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Barret, Red, Cid, Yuffie, Squall, Riona, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Edea, Kai, Sivu, Kiros Laguna, Ward, Tseng, Elena, Rude, and …Reno. I believe everyone is here."

"Who are all of these people?" Kratos asked, recognizing only a few of them as he scanned the group.

"We could ask the same of you." The Turk leader Tseng replied, hand ready to reach for the hilt of his katana that he had strapped to his back as he ignored the wolves and kept his eyes on the two Seraphim. "Why do you have Tiamatt's sword?"

"She dropped it when she was taken to Hojo." Kratos answered back, hand on the hilt of the Flamberge. "Why does that concern you?"

"Once a Turk always a Turk, yo." Reno smirked. "Whether Tia likes it or not, she's one of us."

"I see, so you are all the friends of Tiamatt's past." Yuan noted. "So it is safe to assume that we are all after the same goal?"

"If you mean the destruction of Jenova then yes." Cloud said, arms crossed over his chest. "You have yet to tell us who you are?"

"Kratos"

"Yuan"

Their answers were simple but effective and the Lifestream group seemed to respect and accept that. It was soon decided, that in the morning, the small army of wolves, spirits, and the two Seraphim would attack the reactor and free Tiamatt from Jenova…

**Next Morning, Inside the Reactor**

_Your crazy if you believe that junk Hojo said about the Memorial!_

"Why? Because I want to get rid of you?!" Jenova retorted looking over the ancient blueprints for the tower that was used to seal away the Sorceress, Adel.

_Hojo is just trying to get you out of the way._ _He's going to seal us both in the Memorial._

"And why would he do that Tiamatt?"

_You treat him and the rest of your subordinates like dirt. A true leader would respect her underlings and treat them as equals. It's no wonder why Hojo hates you. _

"Jenova," Hojo said as he stepped to the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure this will work?" Jenova asked, standing up from her desk and approaching the still grinning scientist.

"Of course."

"… You better be right Hojo." She sighed, following him down the hallway to the launch pad. As they walked across the paved surface, alarms started to blare and shouts could be heard. "Intruders?"

"Ignore them Jenova. We must hurry if we are to reach the Sorceress Memorial." Hojo warned as she turned away and looked back towards the main building. "Jenova!"

"Quiet Hojo!" She snapped as several roars filled the air and Neo, Zero, and Leviathan swooped down onto the launch pad with Oblivion and Terran on their shoulders and Yuan and Kratos following on their own wings. "What is this? The rescue party?" Jenova grinned as the group drew their weapons and the summons left to attack the main building.

"I never thought I'd have to face you again!" Oblivion growled, Lunar Punishment raised and ready to attack or defend.

"Are you saying you want to be the first to die Oblivion?" Jenova taunted, two swords appearing before her as she gripped the hilts. The wolf king's eyes widened in recognition and fear as he realized what the Calamity was planning. "Yes, Oblivion, these are the very swords that I killed you with the first time."

"What is she planning?" Yuan asked as he noticed how nervous Oblivion had suddenly become.

"You always were notorious for mind games!" Terran growled Ryukinogami ready.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos yelled, hoping that she'd pull through like she had before but Jenova just laughed.

"It's hopeless Kratos." Jenova laughed as a shimmering barrier surrounded her and Oblivion. "Now watch what you too will soon experience!"

Oblivion glared at the Calamity as she grinned and charged at him, swords flashing dangerously as she swung at him with one sword, which he was kicked away. Oblivion now raced at Jenova, screaming as he leapt into the air and swung down only to have his attack blocked by the twin blades that Jenova now used. Grinning, she pushed him upwards and away from her as she disappeared only to reappear above him and kick Oblivion back to earth with her heel.

"Dammit.." Oblivion muttered as he slowly stood up and glared at the Calamity who had yet to be hit by his blade. "…Haste!"

The wolf king used the materia he had gained from one of his soldiers only the night before and rushed at the grinning woman. But as he ran at her, the ground beneath him suddenly became slick with ice and he was forced to dig Lunar Punishment into the ice to prevent himself from running headfirst into Jenova's waiting swords. Once his momentum was canceled, he felt the searing heat as a fireball slammed into him, knocking him back as the ice around him melted. As Oblivion fell back, Jenova disappeared once more and reappeared directly behind him, crouched down low before kicking him skywards.

"How weak you've become Oblivion! Is this honestly the best you can do!?" Jenova taunted spinning in midair and slashing at him with the twin swords before slamming him back into the ground. Oblivion moaned as he tried to stand up once more but he was now bleeding from several areas and had several broken bones. "You haven't even laid a scratch on me Oblivion, and you truly expect to destroy me?"

"…Curaga…" he mumbled, spiting up blood as the spell began to heal some of his major wounds. Oblivion stood up, most of his wounds now healed and glared at Jenova. "I will not give up Jenova. Not while I still live. Meltdown!"

A strange mass of green and black matter surrounded the Calamity, flashing orange and yellow as the miniature explosion hit Jenova, causing her scream out in pain. Oblivion rushed forward, Lunar Punishment in hand as he swung at her head, attempting to knock her out with the flat of the blade but as sword was about to make contact, it stopped. Oblivion gasped as one of the twin swords sliced through his stomach and backed away, tearing the blade from his gut. Jenova grinned from a few feet away as he threw the blade away and shakily raised his sword once more. He was struggling to remain on his feet as he charged once more at the Calamity, screaming his rage before there was silence. Oblivion now had the second sword embedded into his gut as he lost strength to stand and slumped forward, head resting on Jenova's shaking shoulder.

"…Tiamatt…I'm sorry…" Oblivion whispered, his vision fading as he heard a sob come from Jenova. The Lunar Punishment fell to the ground from the hand of the now dead wolf and despite Jenova still being in control for the most part, she could not stop crying, Tiamatt's sorrow being strong enough to reach outwards as Jenova slowly removed the corpse from her sword.

"Foolish wolf…" She muttered, setting the body on the ground with surprising care before retrieving her other sword. Once Jenova had the other sword in hand, the barrier dissolved and she glared at the three remaining men, tears still pouring down her face. "Whose next?"

**Inside the Reactor…**

The Masamune was tinted red as blood dripped from the blade and Sephiroth led the way through the reactor. Kai slashed through the Remnants with ease with his bladestaff, Ocean's Flame as Sivu raced at his enemies, leaping at their throats with feline fangs as he maintained his cheetah like Yeria form.

"How many of these freaks did Hojo make?!" Kai yelled as another swarm of Remnant's approached.

"Hundreds." Sivu replied, electricity sparking off his fur as he prepared to release an electric blast at the approaching enemy.

"Damn." Kai muttered, swinging Ocean's Flame easily as a phoenix like Remnant attacked him.

Down the nearby hallway, the Turks were also handling their own group of Remnants. One Remnant swiped at Rude who leaned back to avoid the blow but his black shades were hit and sent flying towards Tseng's katana which was swinging towards the head of another Remnant. Rude blinked in surprise as he shades were cut cleanly in half before pulling out another pair from his jacket and cracking his knuckles. Reno grinned as the Remnant was sent screaming towards him and then silenced by his Electro rod.

"How many pairs have you lost yo?" Reno yelled at his partner. "Not counting the three I broke!"

"Two." Rude replied simply, turning to block another Remnant.

"Thought so." Reno grinned, returning once more to the battle.

Several hallways down, Cloud's group was also battling another group of Remnants. The Buster Sword easily cleaved through the experiments as they went deeper into the reactor till they finally reached the core where hundreds of capsules held human captives.

"Damn that freak!" Cloud growled as he looked around the chamber at the capsules.

"Cloud are you going to-" Tifa asked as cloud raised his sword.

"What else can we do Tifa? We can't let them live as what they are now, after what Hojo has turned them into." Cloud nodded. "You don't want to help me then I understand."

"We'll help ya Spiky." Barret sighed, raising his gun arm to the closet capsule. The blonde swordman nodded and leapt at the capsules with his friends behind him. Within minutes, the chamber was in ruins and the group left to rejoin the main fight.

Finally, Squall's group was also making their way through the mass of Remnants, following Sephiroth's small group further into the mountain. The group of elite Seed mercenaries easily finished what the silver haired swordman ahead of them didn't get and made small journeys down nearby halls to ensure that a Remnant did not ambush them Kiros, Laguna, and Ward moved down once such hallways as they noted several Remnants.

"It's like the old days, eh Kiros?" Laguna asked as Ward hefted his anchor off of a now crushed Remnant.

"Yeah except we were fighting humans, not monsters." Kiros sighed slashing at his own Remnant with his wrist blades.

"…" Silent Ward merely nodded as he threw his anchor once more and a bullet ripped through the head of an attacking Remnant.

"Too true Ward!" Kiros laughed, somehow able to understand what the larger yet silent man had wanted to say.

**Outside the Reactor, on the launch pad…**

"Jenova quit playing with them and just finish them off!" Hojo snarled, angry that his plan was being delayed.

"Quiet Hojo!" the Calamity snapped, her face red from crying. She looked the small group that remained over quickly before pointing at Terran with one of her swords. "You shall be my next opponent!"

As she said this, Terran was yanked forward by her sorceress magic before the magic barrier was set back up once more. Jenova glanced at Kratos once with a snarl before facing Terran. The spirit looked nervous as he gripped Ryukinogami tightly and raised it slightly.

"I never thought I would use a sword against my own child." He mumbled, as Jenova smirked at him. "I…can't do this…"

"You coward! Don't tell me you are going to abandon your daughter once again!" Jenova sneered, as Terran glanced around nervously for some way of escape. "You talk tough Terran but deep down you are just a coward. One who will now die at the hand of his own daughter!"

Terran stiffened as Jenova launched at him. Ryu was swung upwards, blocking the first of the blades before twisting and stopping the second. Terran crouched down and kicked outwards, trying to knock Jenova off of her feet just she leapt back easily and continued to grin. Muttering a quick word to herself, Jenova rushed at Terran with magic enhanced speed and began to thrust her swords at him which were blocked skillfully with Ryu before being swung at her and swiping through her arm.

"AHHH!" Jenova screamed as the blade went through her arm, not cutting the flesh yet forcing her to drop one of her swords. "Dammit Terran! You will pay for that!"

With one arm now useless to her, Jenova muttered yet another spell under her breath, causing her remaining sword to glow a golden hue which she swung at Terran who dodged with Haste and circled around her as a blur. Jenova growled angrily at herself for underestimating the spirit as his cowardice disappeared.

"Thundaga!" She screamed, as electricity built in the air and bolts of lightning bounced around the dome, hitting Terran who yelled in pain as he was hit.

Outside of the dome, Hojo was contemplating whether or not he should allow Jenova to kill the two remaining Seraphim as he reached inside his jacket for his pistol. After a moment Kratos found himself staring down the barrel of the firearm as a small click signaled it was loaded. Yuan began to reach for his bladestaff but the glint in Hojo's eyes and his finger on the trigger of the gun caused him to stall, especially as he watched a silver haired swordman, rush at Hojo and thrust his abnormally long sword into the scientist gut.

"Sephiroth!" Hojo screamed as his gun arm fell and the Masamune pulled from his stomach as his son's Mako green eyes glared at him. Sephiroth turned his father around forcefully, grabbing him by his lab coat collar as he hefted him into the air. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"You will no longer interfere in the lives of others!" Sephiroth growled, raising his sword. "Rot in hell father." Hojo's eyes widened as the Masamune once again entered his body and with a single swipe, was cleaved in two. He dropped the remains of the scientist and turned to face the awestruck angels. "He will not torment Tiamatt nor you again."

"Thank you." Kratos nodded, watching as the SOLDEIR wiped the blood off his blade with his coat. Sephiroth nodded back and turned back towards the dome, pain in his eyes as he watched the fight between Terran and Jenova, who still maintained Tiamatt's form.

None of them noticing the blonde angel that watched the fights from the air.

Terran had now taken multiple blows from Jenova's one remaining sword and various spells, but Jenova was now limping, struggling to remain standing on a leg that had been hit with Ryukinogami. Terran leaned against his sword breathing heavily as he eyed Jenova's uneasy movements. He picked Ryu up once more and glared at Jenova as he moved to finish her but the air around him began to twist and he movement was stopped. He screamed as he was caught in the pocket of Time Compression and his limbs seemed to be slowly torn from his body.

"Mighty Eternal Sword, Reverse the magic that holds this man!" Yggdrasil yelled as the purple sword glowed, destroying the barrier as well as releasing Terran his torment.

"Yggdrasil! How dare you interfere in this!" Jenova growled, looking up at the angel who returned the glare. "You will pay for you-----"

Jenova stopped midsentence as Terran swung Ryukinogami. Instantly, the green eyes cleared, returning to Tiamatt's electric blue as she stumbled before regaining her balance and a thump was heard behind her. Turning sharply, Tiamatt looked at her father who was now on the ground smiling at her as Ryukinogami took it's payment as it glowed softly.

"Dad!" Tiamatt fell to her knees beside her father, grabbing his hand as Kratos, Yuan, and Sephiroth came up behind her. "Dad!"

"Tiamatt…I'm sorry…I wasn't there when you needed me…the most…" Terran mumbled weakly. "Be strong Tiamatt… my beloved daughter…"

"Dad!" the now free Cetra screamed as her father's grip loosened and Ryu lost its glow. "Dad no! Please come back!" She felt hands rest on her shoulders as she continued to call out to her now dead father.  
Dad! Please!"

"Tiamatt…" Kratos said softly, gently pulling the woman away from the corpse and embraced her as she now sobbed into his chest. "It's alright now…"

"They're both dead…all because of me…they're dead…" Tiamatt whimpered as Kratos continued to hold her tight.

"So it's all over now. All because that man used that diamond sword on Tiamatt?" Yggdrasil asked, turning away from the crying woman to look at the small yet bloody battlefield.

"Yes, Jenova is locked away and Tiamatt is free. All that remains is to finish off the Remnants." Sephiroth nodded, looking at the Cruxis leader with mistrust.

"If that is true then shouldn't those that were controlled by Jenova now be free as well?" Yuan asked looking towards the entrance to the main building from the launch pad to see dozens of injured and tired people and wolves come out from the building.

"Many Remnants are not truly controlled by Jenova. They merely follow her ideals." Sephiroth explained as several wolves spotted the body of Oblivion and began a mourning howl.

"But Tiamatt herself is no longer a threat?" Yggdrasil asked, Eternal Sword still in hand. Both Sephiroth and Yuan nodded. "Then I see need to kill her unless she wishes to continue Jenova's plans."

"Never!" Tiamatt snarled, glaring at the angel with red tinged eyes. "That bitch can rot in hell along with Hojo!"

"I see." Yggdrasil muttered. "Kratos, I want you to return to Derris Kharlan in one week, once we have made the nessacary repairs."

"Sir?" Kratos was shocked by his leader's words.

"You heard me Kratos! Return in one week, understand!?" Yggdrasil snapped to which Kratos just nodded. "Good. Yuan the same goes for you."

"Lord Yggdrasil, may I ask why?"

"After this last week of chaos, I think we all need time think things out. Besides, Derris Kharlan is in bad shape after that explosion of monsters Jenova triggered. I'm afraid that until the minimum repairs have been made, it is useless to us." Yggdrasil sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Thank you." Kratos bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Just don't expect this to happen again." The Cruxis leader growled before flying off back towards the Tower of Salvation.

"Tia, are you ok?" Sephiroth asked carefully, seeing as Tiamatt still seemed upset as she sobbed quietly with her head on Kratos shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you Seph. Thank you everyone for helping…" She answered looking up a little at the group of spirits that now surrounded her.

"It's no problem kid!" Cid said, giving a small smile, bending down and ruffling the woman's hair slightly. "You know we'd do anything for ya."

"Cid! I hate it when you do that!" She huffed, batting his hand away causing everyone in the group to laugh.

"You've changed so much Tiamatt. You used to be so serious and kinda cold all the time." Riona laughed. "This world must have done you some good."

"I don't think it's this world Riona." Zell snorted as Kratos helped Tiamatt back to her feet.

"We can't stay much longer." Zack warned suddenly as a soft green glow began to emanate from the spirits. Most of the group said their good-byes and returned to Lifestream till only Sephiroth remained.

"Tia…" Sephiroth said quietly as she stepped towards him. "I'm glad I got to see you one more time."

"What do you mean?" the Cetra asked, confused by his words.

"The higher ups are no longer allowing anyone to return to the world of the living after this." The silver haired man explained with a sigh, running his fingers gently down the side of her face. "I've missed you so much but am happy that you have found someone who loves you as much as I do." Sephiroth glanced at Kratos who gave a small nod before Sephiroth dared to pull Tiamatt towards him. "I will miss you so much Tia."

"Seph…" She could feel the tears begin to fall once more as she returned his embrace before he pulled her away.

"You better take good care of her Kratos!" Sephiroth warned as he began to fade. "Take care Tiamatt." Tiamatt nodded as Sephiroth finally dissolved completely and disappeared, leaving only her, Kratos, Yuan, and the surviving wolves.

"We should leave before more Remnants decide to show up." A wolf warned as his comrades carried the bodies of Oblivion and Terran away. Tiamatt nodded and looked at Kratos and Yuan who already had their wings out before spreading her own.

**Tiamatt POV**

I had no idea how long we flew, all I knew is that I wanted to get as far away from that cursed place as possible. When we did finally make camp, Yuan was kind enough to help us bury my father and Oblivion before wishing us luck and leaving. The wolves, with their king dead, also gave us their blessing before scattering to search for any missed Remnant. Neo, Zero, and Leviathan also returned and after apologizing for initially following Jenova's orders, returned safely to the small pocket of a dimension that the summons seemed to be pulled from until only Kratos and I remained.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked, putting an arm around my shoulder as I looked at the campfire.

"…I've lost my best friend and my father and now have learned I'll never see my friends again till I die." I muttered, my eyes burning as tears threatened to come once more. "I've lost everyone…"

"Tiamatt…" I felt my hair being lift as Kratos put a metal chain around my neck and then had the Oblivion Blade placed in my lap. I then felt Kratos gently turn my head till I was facing him and looking him in the eye. "I'm still here."

I couldn't hold back my tears as I clung to him and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you Kratos. Thank you for never giving up…"


	72. KayVince: Surprise!

**Me: (sigh) I hope Kayla doesn't kill me cause she didn't get to help me finish this chapter.. Lloyd please say the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

**Me: this will be a Vince/ Kay chapter. And the real Kayla did help write most of this, so…you've been warned.**

"Should I tell him?" Kayla asked as she paced up and down the corridor of the Ragnorok. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just imagining things. But then again, I have Ash's memories, I know this is real. The only problem is should I tell him?"

"Kayla?" Vincent's voice called out to her from the small lift that leads to the cockpit. He saw the worried expression on Kayla's face as he walked down the hall towards her and put his good hand on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

"…"

"Is it Tiamatt?" the gunman asked the dragoness.

"…No, not really. Its…its something else." Kayla told him hestistantly.

"What is it?" Vincent asked with concern.

"Vince, I'm…"

"You two get your asses up here!" Nightfire's voice rang through the hall.

"…"

"We better go up there before he throws a fit (I know this guy and you DON'T want to get on his bad side, especially, when he evolves!)." Kayla sighed, looking slightly terrified.

She grabbed Vincent's hand and led him back to the lift that took them to the cockpit of the aerospace ship. Nightfire, Jo, and Marth were all looking out at the desert below them as they finally reached the small room.

"You do realize that if you've just scratched this ship that Tiamatt will fillet your skins." Vincent sighed.

"No it's not that." Jo replied. "Vincent please take a look at this."

The gunman sighed and looked out the window to see a small red worm like creature sticking from the Triet sand. Vincent's eyes widened in shock and then turned serious as he turned away from the window.

"So what is it?" Kayla asked as she took her time to look at the strange object below.

"It's a Weapon right?" Marth asked, waiting for Vincent's reply.

"Correct. It's Ruby Weapon." The undead man nodded.

"Cool! Let's get closer to it!' Nightfire cheered, flying into the piliot's seat and grabbing the joystick and sending the ship down.

"No you fool!" Vincent grabbed the joystick from the phoenix and pulled up sharply, just missing Weapon as it leapt from the sand. "Are you trying to get us all killed!?"

"What are you talking about?" Marth asked leaning against the bulkhead of the cockpit.

"That is Ruby Weapon. It will attack relentlessly when engaged in battle." Vincent warned, glaring at Nightfire for his stupidity.

"We're strong. We can handle it." The phoenix shrugged. "We are the ones that helped save the world from Jenova after all."

"You forget who you are speaking to." Vincent growled. "I too aided in stopping Jenova and Sephiroth years ago. And I also faced Ruby once before. Weapon immediately cast a spell called Quicksand that sucks all but one or two of a group into the sand."

"Vince, calm down. Nightfire is just like an old friend of mine from home. He's an idiot, things go in one ear and out the other." Kayla sighed, putting a hand on the gunman's shoulder.

"Shut it bi-!"

"Nightfire!" Jo and Marth yelled in unison. The phoenix glared at his friends and then turned away, muttering angrily to himself.

"Please forgive him. He's just kind of …" Jo asked, looking embarrassed for his friend's actions.

"Difficult." Marth finished.

"…"

"I know someone just like him!' Kayla chirped. "Me and Imoto had some evil things planned to torture him too."

"Vincent, I think you found a crazy one." Marth noted, not doubting the strange woman's words.

"If you ever meet my oniisan, you would wish that Sephiroth had succeeded in destroying the world." Kayla replies in a very serious tone.

"I wouldn't let Tiamatt hear you say that. She'd freak." Marth said, shaking his head.

"I was just making a statement, that mainly said, that you wish you were dead. He does have that effect on people. Besides I think Sephiroth is kind of …well is extremely… Hot, I mean good looking!" Kayla muttered the last part to herself.

"You do realize Tia has this place bugged and even if you are her sister, you have just signed your own death sentence." Jo sighed.

"Well, I just have a appreciation for beauty and she does know that, besides even she would agree with me." Kayla responded.

"We believe you but we're just warning you that we think you've crossed the line. Let's just hope this human version of Tiamatt can control the original." Marth warned.

" Well if you must know it is the human Tiamatt that showed me a picture of him and told me every thing possible there is about him to me, as well as play ff7 and show me the good the bad and the dead, so if anyone is to blame, it's her; besides he is not my type of guy." Kayla argued back in self-defense.

"Are all humans from your world this demented?" Nightfire questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Kayla just shrugged her shoulders and nodded, before looking around the cockpit with a bored yet interested expression.

"Tiamatt already has issues and you two humans are just adding to them." Jo sighed again.

"Tiamatt herself is pretty sane considering the whole being Jenova's puppet thing not too long ago. I surprised she hasn't tried killing herself." Marth countered.

"Did you forget the part where she threw herself in the Lifestream? If that's not suicide then what is?!" Nightfire yelled, recalling on the sacrifice.

"Hey guys, Hey guys! Guess what?!…I'm pregnant!" Kayla yelled randomly out load from the Mountain dew that she drunk earlier that day that was hidden her pack. (In other words the caffeine and sugar just now entered her system).

"Kayla, did you somehow manage to hide a bottle of that sugar loaded soda from me?" Vincent asked, face pale as his mind as tried to sort out the words she had just said. "…Oh Holy!"

"Your not going to take my magic yellow drink from me again are you? (He did this once before), I just hope my babies don't end up dead like my last ones." Kayla said before she broke down in tears and flung herself at Vincent.

"Kayla!" Vincent tried to comfort her as she sobbed into his chest. "Nothing will happen I promise."

Kayla looked up, eyes red as tears continued to make their way down her cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." Vincent reassured her, giving a small smile before kissing her lightly and brushing away a tear.

A Month and a half later 

Kayla's pregnancy was already beginning to show, as her stomach grew bigger. Vincent was still getting used to the idea that he was going to be a father and was shocked when Kayla told him that they were having twins and soon asked the dragoness to marry him. Now they were at the Sleeping Forest, near Hima with Marth, Nightfire, and Jo, waiting for Tiamatt to arrive like she had promised.

"This is odd. Tia's never late." Marth muttered, pacing around a clearing where a fairly large house sat, along with the Ragnorok.

"True. It is not normal for her." Jo agreed, leaning against one of the ancient white trees of the forest.

"Maybe she's hasn't finished that World Regeneration thing she mentioned?" Kayla said, leaning against her fiancée's shoulder.

"Perhaps but I still believe she would have at least contacted us." Vincent sighed, squeezing Kayla's hand in reassurance as she began to worry.

"You don't think she finally kicked the bucket for real do you?" Nightfire said crudely from where he lay in the grass, watching the clouds.

"Nightfire!" Marth screamed. "How could yo-" He stopped as the earth beneath him began to shake and a moaning screamed filled the air.

"…Something has upset the planet." Vincent noted as the tremors stopped. Marth, Nightfire, and Jo all looked at each other nervously as one thought went through their minds.

"Jenova…"

It wasn't even a week later when the group of five watched with shock as a pillar of blood crashed down in the middle on the continent, somewhere between Luin and the Tower of Mana. After the few hectic days following the Lunar Cry, things seemed to quiet down and the world of Sylvarant seemed relatively peaceful.

"What in Holy is happening? One day it's raining blood, the next day it's like nothing happened!" Nightfire complained loudly as the group sat once more in the clearing.

"Surely if Jenova was revived then we would have been more directly involved but…" Jo sighed, shaking his head.

"I just hope Imoto is alright." Kayla mumbled, sitting besides Vincent who nodded in agreement.

"hm…if Tia is alive then I'm guessing she'd have her GS on her. If that's true then we should be able to call her." Marth noted, pulling out his own GS and searching for a signal from Tiamatt's device. The others gathered around Marth as the video communication screen came up…

**Me: Sorry Sis for finishing the chapter without you. I know you wanted to finish it with me but I needed to post this since I needed a Kay/Vince update for an upcoming chapter. Sorry again and I hope you're not too mad at me. Um…I guess everyone else please Read and Review. **


	73. And yet, More Surprises!

Me: Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!

**Lloyd: not more singing….**

**Me: huh? Why not? Jenova's dead!**

**Lloyd: that's true…but you don't have to sing.**

**Me: your no fun….**

**Lloyd: Geez, you act like a little kid sometimes.**

**Me: SO! What's wrong with that?!**

**Lloyd: nothing…I guess.**

**Me: Exactly so start the story!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

Tiamatt had finally fallen asleep after having cried most of the night, her head resting on Kratos' shoulder. The Seraph had stayed up all night, comforting the woman in his arms while also keeping watch for any monsters or other creatures that might try to attack them during the night. The world's monster population was much lower then what it once was due to the Lunar Cry that had been triggered a few days before and Kratos was left to watch as storm clouds hovered over Ozette to the north.

"Hm…strange…" He muttered as lightning bounced back and forth between the clouds before several large bolts struck the village. "Mithos…I thought you weren't going to do anything." Kratos growled, waking Tiamatt.

Tiamatt POV 

Kratos was looking towards the north as I sat up and yawned, a confused look on his face.

"Kratos, is something wrong?" I asked, trying to trace his line of vision before he turned to look at me.

"No, it nothing. I'm sorry to have woke you." Kratos replied, shaking his head before he gave me a small-embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be sleeping all day anyways. After all, it is almost noon isn't it?" I asked, leaning close for a quick kiss before getting to my feet. Kratos, too, got to his feet and watched as I looked at the mounds that marked where Oblivion and Terran now lay. I felt like I was going to cry again but pushed back the tears before looking back at Kratos. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Kratos asked, stopping me as I spread my wings.

"I don't know. Somewhere, other then the mountain and here." I mumbled truthfully. Then an idea came to mind. "You still owe me dinner!"

"I do, don't I?" He smiled, standing beside me as he spread his own wings. "Then why don't we go somewhere special?"

"Special? How?" I asked, now curious as to what Kratos had in mind. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he smiled and leapt into the sky. "Kratos! Tell me!"

Kratos stopped and waited as I caught up with him, still hoping that he would tell me. Instead, he grabbed my hand and leaned forward, kissing me before I could ask him again. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I blinked in surprise as he continued to smile and pulled me along after him, shocked by his sudden change. I had never seen this side of him after all. "I think you'll like it though."

Now I was really curious. I had to know where he was taking me one way or another, especially as we began to fly over the ocean, east. I noticed that we passed Junon, which still remained on its small island, and growled as I remembered the Underwater Reactor below the ocean's surface. Kratos must have noticed cause he gently squeezed my hand as we passed overhead. Soon, another city came into view but this one was one I didn't recognize. It was obviously a resort town as many people could be seen lounging on the beach. For a moment, I thought we were going to land near the city but instead we flew around the mountain in the middle of the large island to where a small forest was hidden.

"We're almost there." Kratos said as we landed outside the forest.

He smiled as he continued to hold my hand and led me through the forest. I could smell salt in the air from the nearby ocean mingled in with the scents of the forest and sighed as I took in the scents. The forest reminded me of the Sleeping Forest, my home on Earth while the sea air rekindled my love for the ocean that I had gained from my human self. Finally, we reached the edge of the forest and through the few remaining trees, I could see a small, yet wide strip of white sand. Kratos was yanked forward as I raced over the small hill and through the marsh grass that bordered the beach as I ran onto the white sand. The blue waves crashed gently on the small beach that was bordered by mangroves as the sea breeze blew through the sea grass.

"Kratos, this place is amazing!" I shouted spinning around to face him.

"So you like it here?" He asked as I looped my arms around his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" I reassured him, kissing him before breaking away and grabbing his hand once more. "Come on! Let's get in the water!" I tried to pull him towards the waves but the Seraph didn't move. "Kratos?"

"Tia, I'm not much for playing in the waves like you are." He admitted with a sigh. "You have fun though."

"Please Kratos!" I begged but he just shook his head and started to sit down on the sand. "You're no fun!' I pouted, pulling my hand away and turning sharply back towards the ocean. "Humph!" with that, I dropped my gear and I raced at the water, diving into an incoming wave.

"Tia…" the angel sighed as I surfaced and grinned at him, signaling at him to join me but he continued to shake his head. I saw his eyes widened suddenly as I turned only to be caught in a massive wave that rolled me off the sandy bottom.

I felt the water push me towards shore as I continued to spin but as the water receded, I was pulled out and found myself still tumbling as a current caught me. I felt like I should panic but since I was disoriented, I didn't know which direction was up, I tried to remain calm. When I finally decided I should use a transformation, I felt someone pull me from the rip tide and pull me to shore.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked, now drenched after the rescue.

"Yeah, I think so." I coughed, my mouth tasting of salt water. "Thank you. Maybe I'll stay out of the water for a while."

"That may be for the best." Kratos laughed, pushing a clump of wet hair out of his eyes before sitting back down beside me. "I was scared when you didn't surface after you were hit by that wave."

"Kratos, I've survived Hojo, Meteor, Jenova, Ultimecia, Adel, Edea, Time Compression, and hell, even Mako Poisoning. I'm not going to die in a drowning incident." I laughed, leaning against his shoulder. 'Still, thanks for bringing me here." Kratos smiled, shifting his an arm so that I could lean against him more comfortably as we dried out in the afternoon sun…

"Tia…wake up." Kratos said softly, gently shaking my shoulder. "Tia."

"…What is it?" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I gasped as I looked across the ocean. The sun had just hit the horizon, reflecting on the clear surface of the ocean causing a double sun illusion as the sky turned pink and orange. "It's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you." Kratos whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

I blushed at his comment and continued to watch the sun sink beneath the waves as the sky began to darken. I couldn't help but wonder what had come over the angel, who was usually calm and collected, not whispering into my ear like he was now. It reminded me of the old days, when Sephiroth was still alive. He would usually be serious and maintain the image of the hero he was said to be but when we were alone, he was an entirely different person. Still, I liked this change in Kratos and enjoyed the closeness we shared. None the less, what he said next seemed to stop the world and I could feel his nervousness as we continued to look out over the ocean and he took my hands in his.

"Tiamatt…will you marry me?" the words seemed more like part of his breath then an actually question but his nervousness was obvious as my heart seemed to stop. I couldn't believe he had asked me…to marry him…Kratos Aurion had… "Tia?"

"Y-yes!" I stuttered, finally able to answer after my mouth was open for so long. "Of course I'll marry you." I said this quietly as I turned around to face the Seraph whose auburn eyes shone brightly with love and happiness. "I love you with all my heart."

Kratos' smile brightened and all his nervousness disappeared into the night air as he pulled me close and slipped a small diamond ring on my finger. "Thank you." His lips closed gently over mine before he pulled away. "I love you too Tiamatt."

The rest of the night seemed to blur past after Kratos' proposal. We eventually went to the resort town that I learned was Altamira for a quick dinner, neither one of us eating much in our excitement though Kratos didn't have to eat in the first place. Afterwards, we returned to the beach, sitting for hours in each other's arms as we listened to the waves and the wind. What happened after that was something I knew I had longed for but not expected so soon. Which of us had initiated it was a mystery as Kratos' lips moved from my lips and down the side of my neck, triggering a feeling I couldn't ignore.

When I woke up in the morning, I could feel Kratos' body pressed against mine, his head buried in my hair as our hand were intertwined over my chest as a thin blanket protected us from the early morning chill. I watched the sun rise silently, enjoying the moment and reflecting on the events of last night where our relationship was taken further then ever before. I thanked Holy that Hojo was now dead after what had caused me to walk up in Kratos' arms on a blanket on the beach where he had proposed to me. At least now, we were safe.

"Good morning." Kratos whispered as he opened his eyes and leaned over me, kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush as I scrambled from his grasp and reached for my clothes, which had been tossed carelessly into the sand. Kratos laughed, as he saw me glance at him and blush once more as I dressed before he reached for his own clothes. "I'm sorry if that was too soon for you."

"No no. I was ready…I guess. I just well, you have to remember my mind is the combination of a human teenager and a millennia old Cetra." I muttered, dusting the sand off of my clothes, trying to hide my true embarrassment. Kratos chuckled as he clipped his cape before helping me fold the blankets, which definitely needed to be cleaned. "Everything from last night seems like a dream." I sighed finally, standing beside the angel as I looked at the ring he had given to me only last night.

"I know what you mean." Kratos admitted, sliding an arm around my waist as he looked at me with the same loved filled eyes that had watched me almost since day one. "But it's real and I want you as my wife."

'Kratos." I smiled, kissing him lightly. "I want you to promise me that you'll tell Lloyd the truth though before we get married."

"I will. I promise." Kratos nodded, looking nervous at the though of tell Lloyd that he was his father. "But what if he doesn't accept me? What if he reject me?"

"Kratos, don't worry. If that happens then I'll talk to Lloyd." I reassured my new fiancée. "And even if he is mad at you at first, if you keep working with him, you will eventually gain his acceptance."

"Thank you." He sighed, seeming relieved to have my support in the matter.

"Kratos, why don't we go back to Altamira?" I asked, "I'd like to see more of the city."

"Alright." Kratos nodded, gathering our gear before we both spread our wings. I gave a small laugh as he tried to regain his former image but after last night, I expect that was now hard for him to do.

Altamira reminded me of Costa De Sol and of Key West, the way tourist from all over seemed to flock to the tropical retreat. When I learned of the amusement park, I began to wonder if Kratos might enjoy that with me but after yesterday I wasn't sure. At least we both enjoyed simply being in each other's company.

"Tiamatt! Kratos!" Both of us turned as Lloyd and the others spotted us and tried to catch up. "You guys are alright!"

"For the most part." I nodded, scanning the group and noticing a new face with a familiar scent. I held back a growl of anger as Kratos also noticed the blonde haired boy that was now in the group. "And who are you?" The boy looked at me nervously, watching me with unease.

"This is Mithos!" Genis chirped happily. Mithos nodded, still uneasy.

"It's good to meet you Mithos." I smiled, not wanting to start a scene in the middle of the city. "I'm Tiamatt and this is my fiancée, Kratos." This sure caught the group off guard as I continued to smile and flashed the ring on my finger. Colette was the first to recover from the shock as she quickly asked for a closer look at my ring.

"It's so pretty!" The Chosen chirped happily as Lloyd looked at me in disbelief. I hoped that he didn't think that I would betray them. "I knew you two would were good for each other."

Kratos gave a slight small, glancing at me before Zelos came up beside him and punched him in the arm.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot oldman!" Zelos smirked, hanging an arm off of the Seraph's shoulder. Kratos sighed, shaking his head at the womanizer's actions and remarks. Zelos quickly backed away though as he heard a growl and looked at me. "I-I meant it was compliment!"

"Whatever Zelos!" I growled, inwardly laughing as he continued to back away.

"Where are Eria, Rith, Oblivion, and Terran?" Presea asked. I became silent, looking down at the ground as my father and Oblivion were mentioned.

"Eria returned to her own time with Rith. Oblivion and Terran…" Kratos started, pausing as I started to shake and I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

"Oblivion was killed when Jenova attempted to recreate the battle in which he was originally killed and Dad…" I felt myself start to choke up. "Terran died when his soul was absorbed in Ryukinogami along with Jenova."

'Ryu what?" Lloyd asked, never having heard of the diamond sword before.

"Ryukinogami, it absorbs the soul of the enemy into the blade and then takes the wielder's soul as payment." Kratos explained as I tried to calm down.

'It sounds really powerful." Mithos muttered, sounding fairly amazed. I smiled and nodded.

"Surprisingly enough, it's because of Yggdrasil that Jenova is gone. If he hadn't reversed Time Compression and distracted Jenova, Dad would never have been able to use Ryu." I sighed. "That's one thing I must thank him for." I noticed Mithos smile slightly and nod.

"So Yggdrasil was there too?" Lloyd asked, a serious tone in his voice as he glared at me for an answer to which I only nodded before I jumped in shock as a ringing came from my pack. "What is that?"

I tore open my pack, digging for my GS that had fallen to the bottom of the bag, the ringing continuing till I finally found it. A small projection hovered over the small computer as I pulled it out. "Incoming communication? In this world?" I asked, flipping the device open to have the face of Marth Silver projected before me. Behind him I could see Nightfire trying to push Jo out of the way so he could see the screen.

"Tiamatt!" Marth yelled happily through the device as I blinked in surprise and the group behind me attempted to see what showed on my screen. "Kayla was right! You are alive!"

"What? Kayla's there?" I asked, shocked by the news that my sister had managed to find "the three stooges".

"Hey Imoto! Where are you? I thought you were going to meet us at that forest you told us about?" Kayla whined.

"Oh yeah that, well…I'm not exactly on Sylvarant anymore…." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "So…uh yeah…I'm on Theth'Ella now."

"Where is that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's another world, one parallel to Sylvarant. Um…" I missed my sister but knowing her, she was probably going to ask some rather…personal questions. "I gotta go. We have to go make pacts with all the summon spirits!"

Kayla frowned but nodded. "Ok. Well I hope you can come back soon so we can talk. Love ya Sis!" with that, Kayla waved good bye and the communication link was closed.

"I hate to do that to her but…" I sighed, putting the GS away. "Kayla is almost like a female version of Zelos…"

"And what is so wrong about that?" Zelos huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "I feel so unloved."

"We need to go to the Otherworldly Gate to see if Raine went there." Genis piped, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded before looking at Kratos and me. "Do you want to come? I mean, Raine is your friend as well and she has Bahamut."

I looked at Kratos who nodded before giving my answer. "Sure." I noticed Mithos look at us, looking a little uncertain as we walked out of Altamira and met back up with Regal. I would have to remember to keep a close eye on him especially since he would be more suspecting of me now that I was engaged to his second in command…

Me: that was odd to write… 

**Lloyd: I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that Kratos proposed to Tiamatt?!**

**Me: NO! You think! Anyways, Please read and review…**


	74. Back to Sylvarant

Me: so sore… 

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Me: I hate butterfly…and who ever came up with that god-forsaken stroke…**

**Lloyd: bad practice?**

**Me: no…actually really good, considering I'm one of the fastest on the team but butterfly is hard for me to do which is odd cause I can do dolphin kick fine but then when you add the arms,…I swear I look like a drowning cat…**

**Lloyd: that's funny. Fishie struggling in the water!**

**Me: Shut it Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: what are you going to do, drown me?**

**Me: Exactly! So if I were you, I'd say the disclaimer and then tape my mouth shut before I say something else that's stupid!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash! **

Our group was now flying towards the Otherworldly Gate and Mithos, being the pain in the ass that he is and after seeing my wings, asked if he could fly with me.

"Mithos, I don't normally go full dragon and I'm not going to carry you all the way there as I am now." I sighed, hiding the fact that I wanted to strangle him and then throw his lifeless body into a volcano.

"Please?!" the blonde haired boy pleaded at me with big blue eyes, doing the best puppy dogface he could which, considering he looked twelve, was pretty good.

"…" I tried to ignore him but then noticed Lloyd and Genis now seemed interested.

"Hey if Mithos goes then can we go too?" Lloyd asked, getting excited over just the thought of it.

"…I said no."

"Please!?" now all three of them were begging. I heard Kratos sigh beside me and glared at the three boys. They were really getting on my nerves and I was pretty sure my eye was twitching. "Please? Please? Please?"

"God dammit! I said no! So shut the hell up and get your asses on the fucking rhierds!"

Everything and everyone was deathly silent as I pointed towards the waiting rhierds, still fuming as Lloyd, Genis, and Mithos all cowered beneath my glare.

'But-" Mithos started.

"I said no god dammit! I ain't no fucking passenger dragon to be ridden everywhere!" I growled before leaping into the air. How could a day, which had started so well, be ruined before noon?

"Tia?" I turned to see Kratos behind me, looking concerned from my outburst. "Are you alright?"

"The nerve of them thinking I'd lower myself to such a position. A passenger dragon? What a dent in my pride." I scolded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I understand but next time, please try to watch your language. We don't need Lloyd and the others using some of those words." The angel sighed. 'And please try not to let Mithos get to you."

"I'm sorry." I sighed back, realizing I had overreacted. I felt bad that I had done that and like normal, I became silent, avoiding the gazes of the others as they caught up on the rhierds. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact…" I mumbled flying in between Lloyd and Genis' rhierds.

"It was my fault Tiamatt. If I hadn't pestered you about flying to begin with, none of this would've happened." Mithos admitted. I was shocked as I thought I heard regret in his voice and wondered if my outburst had truly scared him.

"…" I nodded in acknowledgement but still avoided his gaze. Even if he was Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis, Genis now saw him as a friend, something I would not deprive him of. Maybe Genis could make Mithos realize the good Lloyd's group was doing and not the destruction of his plans. "Thank you."

"GWRAAAAAAR!" The roar shook the air. Everyone stopped, looking for where the sound had come from to see a huge steel colored monster come towards us.

"What is that?!" Lloyd cried, the monster roaring again and revealing the energy cannons in its shoulders.

"Diamond Weapon!" I answered, watching Weapon closely, as it's cannons charged at a surprising fast pace. "Hold on!"

I closed my eyes, focusing on my sorceress powers and the group around me. In a burst of energy, the cannons fired and we disappeared, reappearing behind Weapon as it roared in confusion.

"You guys go ahead. I need to calm Weapon. I promise I'll catch up this time." I pulled the Oblivion Blade, accessing a materia that caused the weapon to gain a golden glow.

"I'll help you." Kratos said, pulling the Flamberge. "The rest of you do as Tiamatt said and go to the Gate. We'll catch up."

"Alright but you better make it back this time Tiamatt." Lloyd nodded, turning the rhierds back east.

"I promise!" I yelled back at the group as they flew away. "Ready Kratos?" The Seraph gave me a small smile and a nod, signaling that he was ready. I smiled back, raising a still glowing sword before rushing at the giant monster that is Diamond Weapon. "Deathblow!"

My sword hit, causing only a dent in the tough armor of Weapon's shoulders, angering the monster that swung at me with his claws. Folding my wings to drop down a few feet, I dodged the claw and noticed Kratos attacking his other side. I couldn't help but think that Weapon had gotten stronger cause our attacks sure weren't doing much as I swung down at his arm. The collision sounded almost like metal hitting metal and I could feel the impact through my sword.

"Gotta make this hard don't you?" I asked Weapon, flying out of range of its claws. "Thundaga!"

The bolt of lightning dropped from the cloudless sky, striking Weapon, which screeched in pain. Kratos, getting the idea, moved back near me and began to charge mana while I formed a ball of fire in my hands. It wasn't any bigger then a base ball but when the white orb of pure flame hit Weapon, it exploded, scorching its hide. Seeming only to become angrier by the explosion. I accessed another materia as Kratos released his spell.

"Grave!" Spikes of earth shot from the ground, trapping Weapon's feet and keeping it from moving, at least for a moment.

"Thanks." I smiled at my fiancée who nodded and watched Weapon's actions as I accessed the White Materia. "To protect those that live with the Planet, I pray to Holy. Lend me your power. Holy!"

The beam of white energy surged from my body, engulfing Diamond Weapon. When the beam had dissipated, Diamond was calm, looking around confused before turning a calming walking towards the sea. I smiled before the spell's immense power finally hit me and exhaustion came over me as I landed on the ground, slightly unsteady on my feet.

'Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked, landing beside me.

'Yeah…just a little tired…" I mumbled with a nod, retracting my wings before exhaustion finally won…

"So what happened to her?" was that Raine's voice.

"Tiamatt summoned Holy but it used up a large amount of her mana." Kratos explained. "However, the spell did calm Weapon before it returned to the ocean."

"Uh…where are we?" I asked, moaning as I sat up from the bed at the inn.

"We're in Palmacosta." Kratos said, smiling as he sat down beside me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, kissing him. "So we're back in Sylvarant, eh? Hmm…do you think we could perhaps go to the Sleeping Forest?"

"Huh? How can a forest be sleeping?" Lloyd asked.

"I never heard of that forest. Is it someplace from your world?" Genis asked, shaking his at Lloyd's question.

"Yeah. It's where I've lived for years! It's right outside the Forbidden City!" I said cheerfully.

"Your world? Aren't you from Sylvarant or Theth'Ella like the rest of us?" Mithos piped, looking curious even though he already knew the answer.

"No, I'm from Earth and from Gaia. My body and part of my mind is from Earth and the rest of my mind is from Gaia." I explained, glancing at Kratos for a moment. "But I guess I'm of four worlds now that I'm with Kratos."

"Hey, so are we going to make pacts with the summon spirits of Sylvarant now?" Colette asked, looking at Raine.

"Yes, I suppose if that while we're back home, we should make the pacts and release the mana links." Raine nodded. I noticed Kratos was made a bit uneasy from this but he still maintained his silence in the matter. "Neil already said it would be ok for Mithos to stay here until we're done."

"Then let's go!" Lloyd cheered, everyone nodding in agreement. "Mithos, I promise we'll come back and visit every now and then, kay?"

"Alright." Mithos nodded. "Good luck!"

I wanted to tell Mithos out but as we left, I noticed Genis' friendship with the disguised Cruxis leader seemed to be strengthening. I didn't want to be the one to destroy that when Mithos had yet to do anything wrong.

"Um…Kratos?" He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Do you think maybe we can go to Forest today? I know Kayla is there and I want to talk to her."

Kratos gave me skeptical look but nodded. "Sure but we better inform the others."

'So you two are going to leave us?" Colette asked, having heard our plans with her angelic hearing. The others now turned to look at us.

"Yeah, I've got some friends from home waiting there for me and I think its important I tell them what happened with Jenova. After all, they're the ones that helped me last time."

"Yeah right! I bet that's just an excuse to get some alone time!" Zelos smirked, giving Kratos a thumbs up. The angel sighed, shaking his head.

"Better get used to it Kratos. Kayla is gonna be just as bad if not worse." I sighed, spreading my wings, and trying to ignore Zelos and the odd stares I was receiving from the other adults in the group.

"Wait!" I looked back at Raine for a moment. "Tiamatt, do you want Bahamut?" I blinked in shock, having completely forgotten that Lloyd said Bahamut was alive.

"Yes of course!" Raine nodded as the energy orb that was Bahamut in his GF form, appeared before me and was absorbed into my body. I could feel the dragon's mind behind my own and smiled. "Thank you. We'll probably stay in the forest for a while so if you guys are near Hima, you're welcome to stop by."

"You sound like your leaving us for good." Sheena noted.

"No, only a week. If I don't see you before then, I'll find you. Ok?" I smiled, watching Kratos spread his wings as the others nodded. "See ya!"

I waved at the group as I leapt into air, Kratos beside me. We flew for several hours till we were near Luin. We saw the school where we had found Kayla and later, a blood filled crater that marked where the Lunar Cry had scarred the planet. With Luin still in ruins, we camped outside the destroyed city.

"Five more days…" I sighed, laying down in the grass and looking at the clear sky. "Then you have to return to Cruxis right?"

"Yes, But I must, Tia. It's the only way I can help in reuniting the worlds." Kratos answered, lying beside me.

'Kratos…who or what is Origin?" I asked suddenly, remembering having read that when I drew Ryukinogami.

"…" He didn't answer me and continued to look at the stars.

"Kratos, you know don't you? Why won't you tell me?"

"…Origin is the king of the Summon Spirits. He is the one that created the Eternal Sword, the blade used by Yggdrasil." The Seraph answered slowly. His nervousness on the subject didn't go unnoticed.

"There's more right?" I asked, turning so that I leaned on my elbow and looked at him. Kratos closed his eyes, saying nothing for a moment.

"…No…"

"You're lying. Kratos, if I'm going to marry you then you have to trust me. Don't keep secrets from me when I have kept none from you." I scolded, glaring at my fiancée who avoided my gaze.

"…Tiamatt…I…" He still wasn't looking at me. "…It's something that only concerns me…"

"Kratos! If it concerns you then it concerns the both of us!" I cried. "If you can't trust me enough to tell me your secrets then why should I trust you!"

"Tiamatt, I didn't mean to upset you it's just…" Kratos whispered, finally looking at me but now I was looking away. I could feel his hand gently touching the side of my face and I looked at him. "I'm just afraid… that the truth would hurt you…"

"The last person who said that was Oblivion and because of his silence, I was taken by Jenova. I would rather hear the truth now then find it out the hard way." I mumbled.

"…If you truly want to know then…" He paused, sitting up and taking my hands. "…When the pact was made with Origin, Mithos made me…the seal to the pact. If Lloyd and the others are going succeed in their mission then…"

"…You have to die…" I finished, getting the point. "Then why did you…?"

"Tiamatt, I love you. Nothing could change that. That is why I asked you to marry me even though I know that I might have to die." Kratos answered, pulling me close. "Now that you know the truth, will you still have me?"

"Of course. Thank you for telling me the truth." I leaned into him, kissing the angel. He smiled as I lay back down but Kratos leaned over me. "Kratos," He kissed me interrupting me as he made his intentions realized. "What are you doing?"

"You said we have only a few days left." He smiled in between kisses. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Your right, and this will probably be our last night alone." I smiled back, returning his affection…

Morning came and like the day before, I awoke in Kratos' arms, our clothes once more littering the ground around us. I still felt kind of embarrassed but it was better then yesterday. I think I was starting to like the intimacy that Kratos and I shared though it still seemed somewhat alien to at least a part of me. We both dressed quickly and packed up camp, flying once more north.

By noon, the Sleeping Forest came into view and we landing outside of it. The coral like, white trees of the forest shot skywards, some of them over a thousand feet tall. A sense of caution seemed to radiate from the forest as a small red orb could be seen weaving in between the trees.

"What is that?" Kratos asked, the orb slowly coming closer before weaving off in a different direction.

"It's Kjata, the forest guardian. This forest is the only way to the Forbidden City and Kjata guards the entrance. He will attack all strangers unless they are of Cetran blood or carry the Lunar Harp." I explained walking under the ancient trees. "Just stay close and you should be fine." Kratos nodded, and took my hand, watching Kjata carefully as we walked through the forest.

"Imoto!" Kayla immediately threw herself at me as we walked into the clearing where my house was and the Ragnorok was parked. "You're back!"

"Missed ya too sis!" I smiled, returning her embrace before she took a step back. 'Kayla are you…?"

"Yep! We're having twins!" Kayla said as Vincent stood beside her and took her hand where I finally noticed the small ring on it. "And we're getting married."

"Congratulations!" I smiled, making both Kayla and Vincent smile. "Kratos and I are also getting married."

"So you're the guy then?" We all turned to see Marth, Nightfire, and Jo all looking at us. "Geez Tia, we never thought you'd go for someone else."

"Well, I've changed quite a bit since you last saw me, alive that is." I laughed, Kratos staring at group curiously but Marth most of all.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked, looking the three over.

"Name's Marth Silver. The red head is Nightfire Wilex and the quiet one is Josin Linos." Marth explained his friends bowing their head slightly with each introduction, though the ever protective Nightfire glared at my fiancée. "Your Kratos correct?"

"Yes. I am Kratos Aurion." The angel nodded. "You wouldn't by chance be related to Oblivion would you Marth?"

"Huh? Yeah, he's my father. How'd you know that?" Marth blinked in shock.

"I lost my memories a while back and Oblivion was sent to ensure I didn't do anything stupid till I regained them." I explained.

"Really? Then where is he? I would think he would've come with you."

"Marth…your father died at the hands of Jenova… "I mumbled slowly. Everyone's eyes grew serious except for Kayla who probably didn't know who I was talking about.

"So we were right. Jenova did return." Jo stated.

"Tiamatt, what happened?" Vincent asked sternly.

I sighed and motioned towards the house. "This is gonna take a while…"

….

"Ok so let me get this straight. You finally met your father who ends up being one of the main spirits of the Lifestream. He gets locked in a diamond sword created by future Kayla, along with Jenova. Now your back to helping a small group of humans and half elves reunite two worlds and are engaged to this human?" Nightfire asked, looking kinda of skeptical.

"Yeah its true. And Kratos isn't just some human, he's my guardian angel! I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without him." I answered, smiling at Kratos who sighed.

"But Tia, Kratos is still human. You'll out live him." Marth pointed out, to which I just grinned.

"Actually, while I am human, I am also an Angel of Cruxis. I don't age." Kratos retaliated.

"An angel, yeah right!" Nightfire huffed. "I don't see any wings, angel boy."

Kratos sighed and stood up, revealing his sapphire wings and flapping them a few times before retracting them and sitting back down beside me. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo all stared wide-eyed at the Seraph as Vincent remained calm and Kayla winked at me.

"Do you believe me now?" Kratos asked. The three slowly nodded their heads. "Good."

"Hey Imoto, let's go outside and chat for a bit." Kayla said, standing up and grabbing my arm, and yanking me out of the house. "Sooooo, have you two done anything yet?"

"What? Kayla! What we do is none of your concern?!" I cried in shock. "Geez, I finally get here and that's one of the first things you ask."

"Hehe! So defensive Imoto! You must have something to hide!"

"Kayla! I'm not saying anything!" I yelled, walking away from her. "So when are you due?"

"Huh? Oh…about another two months!" Kayla answered happily.

"That soon?" I was puzzled. Sure it had been a while since I'd seen her but she should still have more then two months left.

"Yeah! You have to remember I'm a dragon. Our pregnancies are only half of that of humans." Kayla said.

"Is that an adaptation?"

"Yeah. The dragons of Ash's world were considered evil creatures and were hunted. It was nessacary for survival." The dragoness nodded. "Tell you the truth, I'm nervous. Even though this is Ash's second pregnancy, it's my first."

"I understand." I nodded back. "I'd probably freak if I found out I was pregnant."

'I bet you would Imoto!" Kayla laughed. "Actually, I know you would."

"Yeah…"

Third Person POV 

Kratos and Vincent both sighed as Kayla drug Tiamatt out of the house and Marth, Nightfire, and Jo all gave questioning looks.

"That was strange…" Jo muttered, looking at the door.

"Obviously, Kayla hasn't changed." Vincent sighed, shaking his head as the door slammed shut.

"I can tell. Hm…so this is Tia's home? Why does she live in the forest?" Kratos asked, looking at the three younger men.

"One is because it's near the city of her people, and two…because she was banned from Saturn for the deaths of royal family." Marth explained.

"The true murderer was Jenova who had disguised herself as Tiamatt. After that was revealed, Granis removed all charges and she was allowed to return 'home'. But she refused, guilt ridden by Oblivion's death and feeling that the events that made up her slowly remembered past were her fault." Jo continued.

"Yeah, Tia was a wreck. She locked herself in the basement for months before finally coming out and going berserk." Nightfire finished.

"Yes, she told me about that…" Kratos sighed. "She's told me everything in fact."

"Tiamatt must really trust you then. She kept the secret of the experiments from us during Meteorfall till the Temple of the Ancients." Vincent commented, staring at the Seraph as the women finally came back into the house.

"Vince, I'm going to bed." Kayla said, walking down the main hallway to one of the spare bedrooms. "Oh, and thanks Imoto!"

'No problem." Tiamatt smiled as Vincent excused himself and followed Kayla. "You guys should be thinking about getting some sleep too."

"But Tia, we wanna talk to you some more!" Nightfire whined as Jo and Marth nodded and stood up.

"There'll be plenty of time to talk tomorrow!" the Cetra said sternly. The three all sighed and found filled up the last of the bedrooms. "Geez, they still act like kids!" Tiamatt turned and walked towards the kitchen where a pair of stairs led down to the basement.

"Tia, aren't you going to bed too?" Kratos asked, following her down the stairs.

"Not yet. There's a few things I want to check out first." She replied, walking into a fairly large room.

Various items were scattered across the room, including paperwork and tools. On spread over several tables were various unfinished devices of varying sizes and purposes, one of which looked like an unfinished GS. Kratos stood gawking in the doorway at the various pieces of technology as Tiamatt sat down in front of a fairly large computer.

"This is the main server for the Global Scanner system. All data is processed here and saved to this very computer." Tiamatt explained as her fiancée slowly made his way through the room, stopping to look at several of the unfinished devices. "Please don't touch! The wiring is extremely fragile." Kratos nodded and kept his hands to himself as he finally reached Tiamatt.

"Did you make all this?"

"Yeah, had to do something to keep myself entertained right?" Tiamatt laughed, pulling up various files on the screen. She retrieved her GS and turned it on before returning to work on the main computer. "Hmm…there! I've recorded all the data from the journey so far onto the database."

"All of it? That fast?" Kratos asked, looking skeptical as he looked at the screen but sure enough, detailed information on the journey was on the computer along with the data on Gaia.

"Yep, tomorrow I'll launch scout probes to map out Sylvarant." The Cetra smiled, standing up as the computer saved the data and shut down. "Let's go to bed now."

Kratos nodded and followed her up stairs and back into the living room.

"We'll have to sleep out here since I gave Kayla and Vince my room." Tiamatt said, sitting down on the couch as Kratos sat beside her. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Kratos smiled as Tiamatt stood back up momentarily to shut off the lights before lying down on the couch. Kratos laid down behind her, both of them lying on their sides so they could both be on the couch. "Sleep well." He whispered, kissing her cheek before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself…

Me: long chapter… um…well, Read and Review please! I promise to get things moving a little more in the next chapter! 


	75. News

**Me: I finally got my Laptop! It's soooo awesome!**

**Lloyd: it's just a computer….**

**Me: WHAT?! Its not just a computer! It's mine and paid it with my graduation money! **

**Lloyd: whatever…**

**Me: Humph! Fine just start the story!**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

"Awwww! How cute!"

"Kayla leave them be." Vincent said as I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Kayla being drug away from me, a marker in her hand. Instantly, I was fully awake and leapt to my feet, waking Kratos.

"Kayla what were you doing with that?!" I yelled, pointing at the marker in her hand.

"Nothing. Vince wouldn't let me have any fun." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Thank you Vincent." The gunman nodded, pulling Kayla onto the extra couch beside him as he sat down and the three stoogies filed into the room.

"Morning!" Nightfire said cheerfully, throwing himself into the recliner as Marth sat beside me and Jo went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning love." Kratos whispered, kissing my neck as he wrapped an arm around me. I turned and kissed him back, smiling as I looped my arms around his shoulders.

"geez, you two get a room!" Nightfire gagged, watching as Kratos and I kissed once more.

I laughed and looked at the phoenix. "Its my house. You don't like it then leave." The phoenix huffed and crossed his arms.

"She's gotta point, turkey." Marth laughed.

"What did you call me you flea ridden?!" Nightfire snapped, leaping to his feet and glaring daggers at the young wolf.

"Calm down both of you!" I said sternly. The two looked at each other before looking at me and sighing in defeat.

"Yes ma'am…" they both said, taking their respective seats.

"How did you do that?" Kayla asked in amazement. "Vince and I tried several times to stop their fights and it didn't work."

"Well…"

"Tia helped train us and personally, I don't want to see that schedule again…" Marth sighed. Kratos, Kayla, and Vincent all looked at me with questioning looks.

"Not my fault you couldn't handle the schedule. " I shrugged. "And it worked didn't it? You were prepared when the Reunion took place right?"

"I guess but still all we did was train all day." Nightfire sighed with a small nod as Jo came in with a hot breakfast of pancakes and set a platter on them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Yeah, food!"

"he reminds me of Lloyd." Kratos mumbled as the bird launched himself at the food. I laughed but stopped as a strange feeling came over me. It was odd. It wasn't that I didn't feel good, I just felt….different. "Tia are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine!" I laughed, pushing the feeling to the side and noticed that Kayla looked at me oddly, a small grin on her face. "Kayla, what are you grinning at?"

"don't know. Just an idea." She smiled, causing me and Vincent to sigh. "What?"

"Your ideas tend to be a bit…well…" I started and then trailed off.

"Crazy…" Vincent finished. Kayla just grinned again.

"Imoto was just as bad back home but I guess being Tiamatt must have calmed you down."

"Actually…Des Moines appeared in Theth'ella and since I was split from Tia's body at the time, we went there to visit some friends and we ended up drinking energy shots and getting both me and Tia on Mountain Dew. Tiamatt is just as bad as me on sugar if that's even possible." I sighed, smiling at the funny memory. "We ran through the halls of my school backwards singing nonsense songs."

"Really?" Nightfire asked, blinking in surprise. "So it that why you never really ate anything with sugar?"

"uh, yeah."

"Jo! Go get some sugar!" the phoenix yelled. Jo raised an eyebrow and looked at me as I shook my head.

"Please don't." Kratos asked, looking somewhat horrified at the idea of experiencing me on a sugar rush again.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jo nodded. "I can honestly say that by your reaction, I'm scared of what could happen."

"Thanks Jo." I smiled, nodding back as Nightfire began to pout. I laughed as he childishly crossed his arms, glaring at Jo before the feeling returned. Trying to push it out of my mind, I stood up and walked to the front door. "why don't we see if we can find Ruby and Ultimate!"

"The Weapons? Why are you looking for them?" Vincent asked as Kratos nodded and stood up.

"The planet asked me to find the weapons and see if they could help eliminate the Remnants that have appeared in this dimension but everytime I find a Weapon, its enraged. I've had to use Holy to stop Emerald and Diamond so far." I explained.

"I see. Kayla, perhaps you should stay here where it's safe." Kayla looked at her fiancee in disbelief.

"But why?" She asked, grabbing Vincent's hand and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sis, you're pregnant. We just don't want to risk anything happening to you or your babies." I pointed out. Vincent nodded in agreement. "However, I suppose that if she stayed in the Ragnorok then she'd be fine."

"Thank you Imoto!" Kayla cried, hugging me. "You're the best."

"Uh…thanks Sis." I said, trying to pry the dragoness off of me before walking out the door. "You guys better not have done anything to my ship!"

"What? Do you think we're stupid?" Marth gasped. "you'd kill us if there was even a scratch on the Ragnorok!"

"your damn right I would!" I laughed, running my hand over the gleaming red metal of the ship. "Let's go!"

Soon, I was back in the pilot seat of the Ragnorok, grinning as I flew the ship towards the Triet desert where Marth said they had encountered Ruby Weapon. Kratos stood behind me, a hand on my shoulder as he looked on in amazement. Marth, Jo, Nightfire, Vincent, and Kayla sat in various seats around the cockpit. Suddenly, the ship shook and a scream filled my head.

Third Person POV 

Tiamatt screamed, closing her eyes as she clutched her head in pain.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos cried as she suddenly fell unconscious and slumped forward on the controls. Pulling her up, Kratos removed Tiamatt from the seat and Jo quickly took her place in piloting. "What's going on?"

"Imoto?" Kayla asked, looking at the Cetra with worry.

"She just appears to be unconscious. She should be fine when she wakes up." Vincent noted. "I wonder what could have cause Tiamatt to lose consciousness like that?"

"I don't know but I think we better return to the forest. Weapon can wait till tomorrow." Marth said, watching as Kratos held Tiamatt carefully.

"Yeah, sure." Kayla nodded. "Since me and Imoto aren't any help in the battle right now anyways." Jo nodded and turned the ship around, flying back northeast.

Later that Night, Sleeping Forest, Tiamatt POV 

When I woke up, I was on the couch, my head in Kratos' lap, the angel gently running his fingers through my hair. The room itself was dark and quiet, signaling that the others were asleep.

"You're awake." He said quietly as I sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think Lloyd and the others broke a mana link though. The same thing happened in the Temple of Lightning when Sheena made the pact with Volt. Then again it could just be the Desians. They sure aren't doing the planet any good." I smiled, trying to reassure my worried fiancee. "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I know but I can't help it. It's not my fault you keep getting into trouble." Kratos smiled back, wrapping his arms around me before kissing me.

"Likes it my fault either. I can't help that I'm what I am." I huffed.

"I know. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"You've become such a suck up Kratos." I laughed, standing up and stretching. Walking to a window, I could see the faint glow that the City of the Ancients gave off not far away. "Kratos, I think I'm gonna go to the city. Do you want to come with?"

The Seraph nodded, still smiling as we quietly left the house and walked through the woods. Kjata could still be seen floating between the trees as we neared the city but the bull left us alone. Soon our footsteps echoed off of the white scale like trail that went through the entire city, leading to building, many of which resembled giant shells. Scattered around the city were glowing orbs of energy.

"Tia, what are those things?" Kratos asked as I approached one of the orbs and lightly touched it. The orb hummed from the contact and I smiled.

"They are the remaining consciousness of my people who decided to stay to protect the city instead of moving on to the Lifestream or the Promised Land." I explained, walking past the orb towards a large building in the middle of the city.

"Promised Land?"

"The afterlife of the Cetra. It is believed that an infinite amount of Lifestream exist there, connecting everything and everyone." I explained and then sighed. "It is the place that I have been denied a hundred times. But I don't think I would actually want to go to the Promised Land. Not when everyone I've ever known are bound to only the Lifestream."

Kratos nodded, as we walked into a large chamber over looking an alter before a waterfall. Down below us was a pool of crystal clear water. I glanced nervously at the alter, the memory of Aeris' death still fresh in my mind even though she had died thousands of years ago.

"This…is where Aeris was killed…by Sephiroth…" I said slowly, flying to a lower platform with Kratos beside me. "She was praying to Holy when he leapt down and killed her with the Masamune before taunting both me and Cloud and then leaving Jenova for us to fight."

"I'm sorry."

"don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." I shrugged, looking at the waterfall projector where Aeris' death had replayed and revealing the Holy had been activated. A scent then came to my attention that I hadn't realized earlier and smiled at as I turned to face the blonde haired man who stood leaning against an upper wall, concealed in shadows. "Hiro! What are you doing up there?"

"Bout time Tia. Is your age finally catching up with you?" Hiro laughed, jumping down with relative easy to our level and looking at Kratos. "Whose he?"

"This is my fiancee, Kratos Aurion!" I said cheerfully, hugging my old friend as Kratos nodded. "Kratos, this is Hiro Aoyama! He had to deal with Hojo too after his parents were killed by him."

"I see. Is he also a Remnant?" Kratos asked, still looking Hiro over.

"No, I died a long time ago but Terran brought me back to help get rid of Jenova." The blonde answered, looking at Kratos with equal interest till he realized something was wrong? "Tiamatt?"

"…" I looked away, from my friend and looked at the water. "I had so many questions to ask him…"

"What?" Hiro looked shocked and confused.

"Terran told us that he was Tiamatt's father but he died not that long ago when freeing Tia from Jenova. Oblivion also died in the battle." Kratos explained. "Perhaps we should return home."

"..ok." I mumbled, turning and walking towards the exit. "You're welcome to come along Hiro."

"Uh, I guess if its ok with Kratos too." Hiro said, waiting till Kratos nodded before following us back home.

We walked quietly back home as the sun slowly rose. I had no idea we had been out so long as the sky lightened and a rustling came from some nearby bushes. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with Noishe licking my face and whining happily as a white fuzzball that had to be Cloud chirped loudly next to Kratos.

"Get off me Noishe!" I laughed trying to push the protozoan off of me with little success till he finally let me stand only to take a step back as Cloud launched himself at me. "Cloud!"

**Mommy! **The paragriff chriped, rubbing his face into my neck. **You're ok!**

"Yes Cloud. I'm fine." I smiled, scratching his head as Hiro watched in interest. "How did they get here?" I asked, looking at Kratos who was petting a happy Noishe.

"I suspect they found some way to cross the worlds other then the Otherworldly Gate." The Seraph answered.

"Ok, I'm confused. You have to tell me everything that's happened." Hiro sighed.

**Mommy,**

"What is it Cloud?" I asked looking at the small griffin.

**Something is different. **

"What do you mean Cloud?" Kratos asked, having also heard the griffin. Hiro gave the both of us odd looks as we continued to talk to the bird.

**Something is different about Mommy! **Cloud answered happily, bobbing his head. As if to reinforce his statement, Noishe whined and put his nose to my stomach, his tail wagging. My face instantly dropped as Kratos smiled. Hiro evidently got what was going on cause he went bug eyed.

"Tiamatt, are you pregnant?" Hiro asked, looking shocked as Noishe barked happily in response.

"It can't be….oh god no….i'm not ready for this…" I mumbled, everything seeming to lose focus. "I can't be…."

"Tiamatt, this is wonderful!" Kratos said happily, embracing me but I didn't move. It couldn't be real but it explained why I had been feeling odd all day and why Kayla had given me that odd look. "Tia?"

"Kratos….i'm not ready for this…I'm not ready for a child…" I mumbled, tears flowing freely as I continued to stand still.

"Tiamatt, what are you saying?" Hiro asked, still watching in confusion as I pushed Kratos away from me and walked back inside and went down to the lab where I hoped to get the truth….

**Third person POV**

'Whats wrong with her?" Hiro asked, watching the Cetra disappear into the house.

"…I don't know…" Kratos answered sadly. "I thought she too would be happy to have a child but I'm guessing that part of her wasn't ready for such an event."

"A part of her?" the blonde asked, even more confused then he was to begin with.

The angel sighed and nodded. "Yes, she may look like the Tiamatt you knew but she is the combination of Tiamatt and a human girl named Madison. I'm guessing it's the Madison part of her that is in shock and denial."

"Okay…that's odd but I think I understand." Hiro nodded slowly as Kratos took Cloud and walked towards the house. Noishe whined, cocking his head to the side as Kratos opened the door and sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her. You should wait in the main room Hiro."

Hiro nodded and followed the Seraph into the house before sitting down on the couch. He had never seen Tiamatt like this. To tell the truth, it was kind of disturbing but if what Kratos said was true then Hiro thought he could understand.

Kratos walked down the stairs to the basement quietly, Tiamatt's quiet sobbing loud to his angelic ears. Looking into the room, he could see his fiancee leaning over the key board of her computer, the screen flashing the results of the scan Tiamatt had done only minutes before. Sighing, Kratos walked quickly over to the woman, and kneeled beside her, putting his arms around her.

"Tiamatt, it ok."

"I'm not ready for this Kratos. I can't handle a child right now." Tiamatt mumbled, looking at the Seraph with red eyes. Sighing, Kratos gently wiped away a tear.

"You'll be fine Tia. We'll get through this together." He whispered as she moved to sob into his shoulder.

"Kratos…what if…"

"What is it?"

"My mother….she died giving birth to me…what if…" Tiamatt choked mid sentence, unable to continue.

"Nothing will happen. I promise." Kratos said softly, pulling her closer as she seemed to calm down.

"What's going on?" Nightfire asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked into the room. "Huh? What's wrong Tia?"

"…I'll tell everyone in a bit…" She said quietly, looking up at the phoenix and rubbing the last of the tears out of her eyes. 'Thank you Kratos…I know I should be happy about this but…just give me some time…"

"Alright. I understand." The Seraph nodded, helping his fiancee stand up as Nightfire blinked in confusion. "Don't worry. We'll explain everything."

…….

"What?!" Marth shouted eyes wide as Tiamatt looked down at her lap, her hands tightly grasped around Kratos' as she continued to deal with the truth.

"I knew it Imoto!" Kayla cheered hugging the Cetra who didn't react and continued to sit quietly. "Imoto?"

"..."

"She's having a hard time adjusting Kayla." Vincent noted as Kayla sighed with concern and sat down next to the gunman.

"You two have to be at least a little excited. I mean, you're having a kid." Nightfire said, trying to cheer his old mentor up.

"…It's not that I'm not excited, its just that…I feel unprepared. Its all so sudden…" Tiamatt muttered, looking up slightly at the small group of people crowded in the room. "Kratos, what if Yggdrasil finds out? What will he do?"

"Yggdrasil? Who the hell is that?" Hiro asked, looking at the worried looks on both Tiamatt's and Kratos' faces at the mention of the Cruxis leader.

"He is the deranged leader of Cruxis. He believes he can revive his sister Martel by sacrificing the life of the Chosen, Colette, who is close to my son, Lloyd. Yggdrasil's

goals are too not only revive his sister but also to rid the world of discrimination." Kratos explained.

"Ridding the world of discrimination? That's a good thing isn't it?" Nightfire cocked his head in confusion as Kratos sighed and shaked his head.

"What is Yggdrasil's plan in getting rid of discrimation?" Jo asked.

"Mithos is planning to make everyone into Lifeless beings using Cruxis Crystals and exspheres." Tiamatt growled, eyes dialating to dragon slits. 'that bastard even tried to equip a crystal to me. If it wasn't for my sorceress powers, I would've become a tool not too different from what I was when Jenova was alive."

"I thought you're powers were sealed by the Eternal Sword?" Kratos said in shock.

"True but there are somethings that can not be surpressed except through death. Being a sorceress has it's advantages and that was one time I was glad I had inherited my powers." The Cetra sighed. "You don't think he'll try to do something if he finds out about the baby do you?"

"I don't know Tiamatt. But I won't let him hurt you."

"Geez, Tia. Everyone's after you aren't they?" Hiro joked. "It's a good thing Hojo's dead though."

"True. But I am assuming that some of the Remnants and possibly, some of Hojo's assisants are still alive." Vincent noted. "If that is the case then it is not only Tiamatt that is in danger but Hiro, Kratos, Kayla, and myself."

"Why wouldn't Marth and them be in danger?" Kayla asked, as her fiancee went into thought.

"Because they are not important. Hiro was once the vessel for the demon Void. Vincent carries Chaos. You're a full blood dragon from a different dimension. Kratos is an angel and I'm the last of the Cetra."

"Hey Nightfire, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Marth grinned as he suddenly had an idea.

"Yeah." The phoenix nodded, standing up as Marth did with the same michievious grin on his face. "Come on Jo! We're going hunting!"

Tiamatt now stood up and blocked the door. "Not with my ship you're not!"

"But Tia!" Marth whined, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"She has a point. It would be safer for her and the others to have the Ragnorok then us. What if the Remnants try to attack the forest?" Jo pointed out.

"Yeah…that's a good point but I was going more on the lines of…." Tiamatt smirked. Kratos evidently got what she was about to say cause he glared at his fiancee sternly.

"Tiamatt. I don't want you to fight in your condition."

"Kratos! I'm fine!"

"Tia, I'm telling you this for the safety of both you and the baby." Kratos said sternly, auburn eyes never leaving Tiamatt's face as she sighed.

"Actually, Imoto should be fine as long as she doesn't take a blow to the stomach." Kayla piped in. "She should be able to fight for the next couple of months."

"Exactly, now let's get going!" Tiamatt nodded, turning and walking out the door. Kratos sighed in defeat and followed the others out into the main clearing.

A giant brown and red bull covered in runes stood over a blue haired man, one of the bull's horns at his throat as the man charged a ball of electricity in his hand. The bull snorted as Tiamatt approached and the man looked over in her direction.

"Tiamatt please remove this animal!" Yuan yelled, the bull pawing the ground with one of its giantic hooves.

"Kjata! Leave him alone! He's with me!" Tiamatt ordered.

Kjata raised its head and snorted before turning around and returning to its form of the red orb before drifting back into the trees. Yuan sighed, dusting his clothes off before turning to face the group that was looking at him curiously.

"Yuan what are you doing here?" Kratos asked, glaring at his fellow Seraphim with caution.

"Humph. I thought I would find the two of you here but who are the others?" Yuan asked back, crossing his arms as he examined the group.

"Tia, who is this guy? I don't like him." Hiro said quietly, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"These are friends from my world. Much like those who helped in raiding the Mountain Reactor." Tiamatt explained.

"I see." Yuan replied with nodded.

"Yuan, why are you here?" Kratos repeated.

The blue haired Seraph sighed. "I came to update you on what has happened since you have left Lloyd's group. Should I continue?" Kratos and Tiamatt both nodded. "They have defeated Rodyle at the Remote Island Human Ranch to the south. They then came to my base in the Triet Desert to return a rhierd they said Mithos had borrowed. What do you know of this?"

"Mithos is Mithos Yggdrasil. He joined Lloyd's group shortly after what happened at the reactor." Tiamatt answered. "I knew it was him but I didn't want to risk the lives of those in Altamira and after I saw the friendship Genis had started with Mithos, I didn't dare tear that apart."

"Hm, is that so…"

"Yes, Now tell us where Lloyd and the others are?" Kratos almost growled at Yuan.

"Your son and his friends are back in Theth'ella, finishing the pacts on that world I believe." The other Seraph stated. "Do you have anymore questions? If not then I shall leave."

"Actually, I do have some questions." Tiamatt said, stopping Yuan as he started to spread his wings. "I know the Renegades are good at finding information and I recently sent scout probes out to search this world. I wondering if you can give me any information on the location of a monster called Ultimate Weapon and of the remaining Remnants."

"Weapon wouldn't be the monster in the desert would it?"

"No that is Ruby Weapon." Marth answered. "We were planning on attacking it yesterday but Tiamatt passed out so we came back here. Apparently Ultimate is the only one we haven't located."

"Hm…I don't believe I've heard anything about a second monster but I will keep you informed on any information concerning Weapon or the Remnants." Yuan sighed as a moment of thought. "Also, if you wish. I can give you access back to Theth'ella but you're ship will need to be upgraded. I can have some of my-"

"No works on that ship but me!" Tiamatt shouted, cutting Yuan off as both Seraphim and the rest of the group just blinked in shock.

"That's our Tia…" Hiro sighed as Yuan and the Cetra went into a glaring match over the issue.

"I'm telling you my-"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you got the best mechanics on the two worlds. Ain't no one touch that ship but me!"

"I promise nothing will go wro-"

"I don't give a fuck! That's MY ship and unless I'm there working on it to, no one else is!"

"But-"

"No god damn it!"

"Tia, just let him help." Kratos said softly, putting a hand on his fiancee's shoulders but she just turned and glared at him.

"Kratos, its my ship! I helped design the Ragnorok in Esthar back during the first of the Sorceress Wars. I know that ship better then anyone and I'm not risking the chance of anything being screwed up." She snapped back.

"Tiamatt, I promise my people will not mess anything u-"

"I said no!"

"You two are fighting a losing battle…" Vincent noted as the fight continued.

"Tiama-"

"I said fucking no!"

"I'd give up if I were you two." Kayla laughed seeing how defensive Tiamatt was over the ship.

"Tiamatt, please calm down. You need to take it easy in your condition." Kratos said quietly, receiving an angry glare from Tiamatt that eventually turned into a sigh of defeat. "Let Yuan fix the Ragnorok for now."

"…fine…" Tiamatt sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away from Yuan. "You put one scratch in my ship and your Molboro chow you hear me Yuan!?"

"Yes Tiamatt." Yuan nodded before looking at Kratos. "What did you mean by her condition? Tiamatt isn't sick is she?"

"No, Yuan." Kratos answered, smiling as Tiamatt quietly began to talk to the others. "We're having a child."

"What?!" Yuan's eyes went wide and he quickly closed the gap between them. "If Yggdrasil finds out he'll probably kill her. He already thinks you spend too much time down here and knows its because of her!"

"That's why I want to ask you if you can hide Tiamatt and her friends if it gets to that point."

Yuan sighed and thought it over quickly. "Fine but you owe me Kratos. You better try to make sure Lloyd and the others succeed. Now," Yuan took a step back and turned to the main group of strangers. "If you could all come to the Sylvarant Base, we can get the dimensional transfer system put into your ship. Tiamatt, you may over look the work but I am going to have to ask you to refrain from helping the mechanics."

"Fine.' She said with a shrug as she approached the Ragnorok. "Just don't blame me if you find some of your mechanics severely injured or dead."

**Me: geez, I didn't think I was gonna get that done the way my comp's been acting. Well anyways, sorry its so long. Read and Review!**


	76. Temperments

**Me: (sigh) Stupid main computer...word won't even work so I have to use my laptop to type up chapters…**

**Lloyd: whats wrong now?**

**Me: my primary computer has a worm so I constantly have to scan it for viruses…I have a hard time just getting to my email cause of it.**

**Lloyd: ****too bad for you!**

**Me: just say the disclaimer Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: ok ok. Jen Rem doesn't own ToS, FF, or Ash.**

Five causualties and one death. Yuan was not at all pleased at the sight of his top mechanics as he came in to the hanger to see the progress of the installment of the dimensional transfer system into Tiamatt's ship, the Ragnorok. The pregnant Cetra was breathing down the necks of the five remaining Renegades as they tried to buff out a scratch that their now dead companion had put into the red metal side of the ship.

"She hasn't always been like this has she?" Yuan asked, watching as Tiamatt slapped one of his Renegades upside the head.

"actually …yes. The only other person I've ever seen get so defensive over a ship was Cid Highwind." Hiro sighed and then laughed. "She must've got it from him!"

"What do you mean?" Kratos now asked, also curious to were his fiancee's technological temperament came from.

"Tiamatt studied under Cid for a few years after the incident in Edge with Kadaj and his brothers. She learned most of her mechanical skills from him and later improved on them as technology advanced. Tiamatt left suddenly one day after she learned all she could from Cid and returned to watching Jenova's remains in the Northern Cave." Vincent explained, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Cid was often known for his foul mouth and I assume that is where Tiamatt got hers."

"Yeah, I remember that." Hiro sighed, closing his eyes. "It seems like it was only a little while ago we were traveling to defeat Sephiroth from summoning Meteor. I can't believe its actually been over a million years since then."

"I thought Tiamatt was only about 10,000 years old, not a million. How could she have been somewhere that happened a million years ago?" Kayla asked as another Renegade cried out in pain.

"Tiamatt! Quit hurting my mechanics!" Yuan yelled, finally fed up with the abuse his men were taking.

"Let me work on my damn ship then!" She yelled back, glaring at the blue haired Seraph. Yuan glanced over at Kratos who shook his head. "Kratos, I won't get hurt!"

"Tiamatt, I know you'll be careful but with you pregnant I don't want to risk it." Kratos answered, looking at the Cetra sternly. "A ship can always be repaired and replaced but a life can not."

"…" Tiamatt looked away, a hand over her stomach. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should be more concerned over the safety of our child then of my ship…" Sighing, Tiamatt glanced once more at the mechanics before walking towards her fiancée and sitting beside him. "I'm sorry."

Marth, Nightfire, and Jo all blinked in shock as Tiamatt sat quietly, watching the finishing touches be put on the newly installed transfer system. Kratos gave her a small sympathetic smile as he took her hand and gently squeezed it. Tiamatt looked up and gave returned the small smile as one of the mechanics approached Yuan.

"Sir, the dimensional transfer system has been successfully installed."

"Good. Now go make sure that your injuries are treated and take the body away." Yuan nodded, looking at the broken arm the man now had. The Renegade nodded and left with his companions as Yuan turned to the others. "You are welcome to stay here longer but if you wish to leave I understand."

"Thank you Yuan but I think I would like to return to Theth'ella. I just remembered that Ryukinogami is still at the Mountain Reactor and the last thing we need is Yggdrasil getting his hands on that sword." Tiamatt said, standing back up. "I would also like to contact Emerald Weapon and see if it will destroy the Underwater Reactor. If not then I'll just have to hope Terra Garden somehow comes through the rift."

"I see. Then I wish you the best of luck. I will contact you if we locate any Remnants or that Ultimate Weapon you mentioned earlier."

"Thank you Yuan." Kratos nodded, following Tiamatt and the others to the ship.

Yuan watched as the ship started up and took off, disappearing in a flash of light. "take care of him Tiamatt…for Kratos' sake, don't die."

**Theth'ella**

The Ragnorok easily jumped worlds due to the newly installed dimensional transfer system. Smiling, Tiamatt turned the ship south towards the mountains near Heimdall where the Reactor was located but as the Ragnorok approached the now abandoned building, her unease was felt by everyone. Landing on the launch pad, Tiamatt hesitantly stepped out onto the blood stained pavement, eyes scanning the area for any of the Remnants that had once followed her orders when she was controlled by Jenova.

"Imoto are you ok?" Kayla asked as Tiamatt gulped nervously, stepping cautiously towards an area covered completely with blood and evidence of spells. The rest of the group remained quiet and stood near the ship as Kratos followed Tiamatt.

"I'm…fine." The Cetra choked, tears starting to form in her eyes. Glancing around the battle field, Tiamatt stopped and picked up a sword. The blade was still coated in dried blood and its sister blade still remained on the ground. "Damn it! Why did they have to die?"

"Tia…" Kratos said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder as she threw the sword down in hatred and growled.

Taking a few steps away from the Seraph, she bent down to pick up a sliver and emerald hilted sword but as she grasped the hilt, a black boot came down on the blade.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have Ryukinogami, Cetra."

Tiamatt looked up at the owner of the boot as the others gasped at the man's sudden appearance. The man looked of Native American background from his tan skin. He wore a long black trench coat that seemed to hide all but nothing as it fluttered in the wind. His green eyes seemed to swirl like free Lifestream as he looked down at Tiamatt from his dark glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Tiamatt growled, not letting go of the sword.

"I'm called by many, the Keeper of the Balance. It is my duty to ensure weapons with such strength as Ryukinogami possesses, do not fall into the wrong hands." The man explained calmly, his face revealing no emotion as he spoke.

"Then why the hell don't you go retrieve the Eternal Sword from Yggdrasil!" The Cetra hissed, attampting to pull the diamond blade out from under the spirit but he merely pushed her away with his foot.

"The destiny for that sword is set but not fulfilled. Unlike that of Ryukinogami. This swords sole purpose was to seal away the Calamity." The Keeper said as Tiamatt got to her feet. "Now that that is done, I'll will take Ryukinogami." The Keeper bent down to pick up the sword but was knocked back as a ball of compressed fire slammed into him.

"That sword is all I have left of my father and I'm not about to let some stuck up spirit take him away!" Tiamatt growled, drawing the Oblivion Blade.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos yelled, grabbing her sword arm. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Stay out of this Kratos." The Cetra snarled, pulling her arm from his grasp and charging at the Keeper who smirked. "I will not let you take that blade from me!"

She swung at the spirit but he disappeared and the next thing Tiamatt knew, she was hanging in the air by her ankles.

"Now Tiamatt, this is nessacary. If I could bring your father back I would but I do not have that power. You must accept the fact that he is gone and that Ryu must be taken to ensure the safety of this universe."

"Shut the hell up!" Tiamatt screamed, disappearing from his grasp to appear behind him. She tried to bring the hilt of her sword into the back of his head but the Keeper once again disappeared. "Ah! Where the hell is he?!"

"Tiamatt, please stop this! You're going to get hurt!" Kratos pleaded.

"Listen to Kratos, Tia!" Hiro cried out to her but Tiamatt ignored them and continued to look for the Keeper.

'Imoto!"

"Come on Tia! Just let him take the sword!" Marth yelled.

"No! I'm not letting anyone take Ryu!" Tiamatt yelled back.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Cetra." The Keeper said calmly, reappearing beside her. Tiamatt spun around to face him but he had already disappeared once more.

"You coward! Why do you keep hiding from me?!"

"My mission is merely to retrieve Ryu, not fight you, Sorceress." The spirit reappeared once more and twisted her arm, pinning her hands behind her back before whispering in her ear. "I wouldn't expect a woman who still has ten months left to be so willing to risk the lives of her unborn children that the man she loves has blessed her with."

"What are you talking about?" Tiamatt asked in shock. "How do you know this?"

"I know things of the past, present, and future, Mrs. Aurion and your future looks to be a bright one if only you would take more care in your safety and well beinging. Not unless you wish to continue being the last of your people and hurting the one that means most to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tiamatt yelled in anger and confusion. The Keeper of Balance pushed her away from him gently before picking up Ryu as Tiamatt spun around to face him. "Tell me, what did you mean by my children?"

"Is it not obvious, daughter of Terran?" The Keeper grinned, stashing Ryukinogami in his coat where it seemed to be absorbed into the nothingness that seemed to hide under his coat. Tiamatt just looked at the spirit with anger and confusion, growling as Kratos approached her and put an arm around her to keep her from attacking the spirit again. "Humph, I guess you will understand soon enough, Cetra. And as a final word of caution, beware of those who still follow the Calamity. I'm that they still believe that they have a task to complete. Farewell."

"Wait!" Tiamatt yelled, but the spirit was already gone, and with him, Ryukinogami. "dammit! Come back here and answer my questions!"

"Tiamatt, he's gone." Kratos said softly. "What was it he told you?"

"I…I don't know…I'll tell you later." Tiamatt answered, shaking her head. "let's go to Junon and see if we can track down Weapon."

"Imoto are you all right?" Kayla asked as she walked back to the ship.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Keeper didn't hurt me. It's just…some of the things he told me…I don't know. I'll explain it later."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hiro asked, still concerned for his old friend. Tiamatt just smiled and pat his head to which he scolded and swated her hand away. "I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, Hiro!" the Cetra laughed. "But have I ever cared?"

"No…" the blonde said slowly getting a laugh from everyone as they got back on the ship. 'So where are we going now?"

"Don't you listen? We're going to Junon to find Emerald Weapon." Nightfire said in an annoyed voice as he sat down and proped his feet along the back of the seat in front of him.

"Am I correct to assume we will be heading somewhere else to rest?" Vincent asked as Tiamatt started the engines.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Altamira since its not too far from here and it a large city so the inn should have plenty of room for all of us." Tiamatt answered, piloting the ship away from the reactor. "I'll explain everything when we get there."

Unfortunately, when they got to Junon, there was no sign that Emerald Weapon had been in the area and none of the locals had seen anything of the giant monster. With no luck in the search, the group all filed back in the Ragnorok and headed for Altamira where they ran into a group of familiar faces.

"Tiamatt! Kratos!" Colette yelled as Lloyd's group walked away from the ferry that went to the Leranzo Company. "Are these you're friends?"

"So you're the ones Imoto been traveling with?" Kayla asked, looking the group over with interest until stopping at Zelos. "Why do you look like a girl?"

"What?!"Zelos snapped as everyone busted out laughing. His face turned as red as his hair as he fumed over the comment. "I do not!"

"Actually Zelos, with your long hair and pink clothes, you do kinda look like a woman." Tiamatt laughed, leaning against Kratos as she clutched her gut in laughter.Zelos turned a deeper shade of red as he turned away. "Hey, I'm sorry Zelos. We didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah right." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kayla, apologize." Vincent told his fiancee sternly.

Kayla sighed but nodded. 'Uh..yeah..sorry about that. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Uh…friends?"

"You sound so sure of yourself Sis?"

"Shut it Imoto!"

"Are all your friends so weird Tia?" Hiro asked as the Symphonian group looked at the new group with questioning looks.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Tiamatt, perhaps we should go the inn." Kratos said as the two groups began to introduce each other. "I still want to hear what the Keeper of the Balance said to you?"

"What?!" Raine went instantly to ruin mode. "You met a legendary spirit?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marth asked, confused. "I've never heard of the Keeper till today."

"Hm…now that I think about it, I believe I have heard of the Keeper of the Balance before but it was many years ago." Kratos mumbled.

"The Keeper of the Balance is an ancient spirit said to be the guardian of everything of great power. He only briefly mentioned in legend." Raine added. "For you to encounter him is amazing. You must tell me about the experience."

'To make it short, Tiamatt had her ass handed to her." Nightfire laughed, thus receiving a slap in the back of the head from the Cetra. 'OW!"

"Ha! Serves you right turkey!" Marth shouted, pointing at the phoenix and laughing.

"Quiet you flea ridden mutt!" Nightfire snapped, placing a hand on the hilt of Phoenix Fury.

"Make me you flaming chicken!"

"Why you-! At least my father wasn't some mutt!"Nightfire yelled in his anger, finding a blade to his throat. He glanced at Marth who had the gunblade drawn but its sharp edge wasn't the one pressed against his neck. Turning his gaze in the opposite direction, he found himself eye to eye with Tiamatt, pupils dialated as she growled.

"Don't you ever insult Oblivion in front of me Phoenix!" the Cetra snarled, pressing the Oblivion Blade tight against Nightfire's neck. "Or did you forget that rule?!"

"I'm sorry Tiamatt. I didn't mean it." Nightfire gasped, eyes never leaving the sword at his throat.

"Tiamatt!" She turned to see that everyone was looking at her in shock as she held a sword to the neck of one of her friends.

"Humph, be more carefull next time Nightfire." Tiamatt said, pulling her sword away and putting it away before walking into the inn.

"Ok, either that was the real Tiamatt talking or the mood swings are starting way early." Kayla muttered,watching Kratos follow Tiamatt inside.

"Mood swings?" Sheena asked, looking at the dragoness in confusion.

"Yeah, Imoto is pr-" Kayla started but Hiro but his hand over her mouth.

"She's probably just has her mind preoccupied on what happened at the reactor." The blonde said quickly as Kayla gave him an annoyed glance and bit down on his hand."Ah!"

"Yes, a lot has happened to her in a relatively short amount of time." Vincent added. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo all nodding in agreement. Vincent then put his good hand on Kayla's shoulder before whispering into her ear. "Tiamatt's pregnancy is not for you to announce. Your sister will tell the others when she is ready to. Till then I believe it would be wise to not mention it."

"Ok, Vince." The dragoness sighed, turning enough to kiss him before following the others who were now walking into the inn.

"Hmm…" Raine looked at Kratos who was talking quietly with a clearly upset Tiamatt. "Something seems different.."

"Whats that Professor?" Lloyd asked, having heard the half elf mumble over something.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Raine asnswered, shaking her head as she approached the counter to get the rooms needed for the group. Lloyd shrugged and walked towards Colette as Genis looked at his sister. "What is it Genis?"

"You feel it too don't you?" Genis asked, as Raine was handed several keys and began to hand them out to the others. "Tiamatt's mana signiture is shifting slightly."

Raine looked at her brother and sighed. "Yes I noticed it. How could I not? The only question is why? It was normal only a few days ago, at least for her. Tiamatt's mana signiture isn't considered normal for anyone of this world."

"Yeah that's true. Maybe Tiamatt knows why. You could always ask her." Genis piped.

"Yes, I might just do that." Raine nodded but as she turned to where Tiamatt and Kratos had stood only moments before, they were gone. Not only them but also the strangers who had arrived with Tiamatt where missing. "Where did they go?"

"I believe Tiamatt said they where returning to a ship just outside Altamira for supplies." Regal answered.

"A ship? Cool! I want to go see it! You guys wanna come with?" Lloyd exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Sure Lloyd!" Colette chirped happily.

"Why not?" Zelos shrugged.

"I don't know if we should…" Genis said with uncertainty. But it was too late, Colette was already pulling him out of the door of the inn with Lloyd leading as Zelos, Sheena, and Presea followed.

"Get back here!" Raine yelled but the group was already near the front gate of the city and out of earshot, except for Colette who just smiled and waved. "why don't they listen to me?"

"They are kids Raine. Lets them have their fun." Regal laughed.

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Zelos, Sheena, and Presea hid in some bushes near the giant red dragonic shaped ship that was the Ragnorok. Genis suggested that unless they wanted to get caught, that they hide down wind from the inhuman senses that most of the group possessed and that they remain a quiet as possible to avoid detection. They sat quietly within earshot of the strange group as they talked outside the ship.

"…" Tiamatt leaned against the hull of the ship, arms crossed as she thought over something.

"What is it Tia?" Hiro asked, looking at the Cetra curiously.

"It's something the Keeper said. He kept addressing me by different titles, including one that I do not yet possess." Tiamatt said, looking at Kratos with a small smile. "But he also said something else."

"Um…sorry Tia, but do you think it'd be ok if I stretched my wings a little. I'm not used to staying in human form for so long." Nightfire said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other impatiently.

"I don't care. We're far enough from the city that no body should see you." The Cetra shrugged.

Nodding, Nightfire's human form melted away to that of a giant flaming bird. The phoenix ruffled his feathers before streching his wings to their full extent and beating the air fiercely for a moment before closing his wings and sighing as he shook to remove the last of any strain that his muscles might have had.

"So much better…"Nightfire sighed contently as a golden feather fluttered to the ground near his feet.

"Looks like you're molting turkey!" Marth laughed as he went to his wolf form and shookout his fur. Jo sat quietly in his serpent form, long neck arched gracefully as he placed placed one clawed foot over the other and wrapped his finned tail around himself.

"I'm a phoenix, what do you expect me to do?" Nightfire huffed before giving into instinct and beginning to pren his feathers.

"Oh you know, the usual bird thing of finding an innocent bystander and leaving them a present!" Kayla laughed, also having returned to her true form of a black scaled dragon. Her pregnancy was evident even in her dragonic form as her stomach bulged out slightly. Vincent looked at her, smiling slightly as he put his good hand on her neck as she curled around him and looked at him with yellow eyes.

"We phoenixs would never do such low and demeaning things!" Nightfire huffed, pausing momentarially from his prening to let loose a piercing cry of defiance. Vincent covered his ears at the sharpness of the cry as Kratos struggled to remain standing at the pain that the cry caused with his angelic hearing.

"You stupid phoenix! Are you trying to make us all deaf?" Tiamatt screamed, a hand to her head.

"Sorry…" the phoenix mumbled lowering his head submissively as he pressed his body to the ground.

"Um, Maybe we should let Tia continue?" Hiro said, beinging one of the few who did not reveal a transformation of any kind.

"Yes, please continue Tiamatt.' Vincent nodded.

"Like I said, there were things the Keeper said that I found odd. Then again, he did say that in beinging a higher spirit, he knew things of the past, present, and future." Tiamatt continued. "Kratos, he said I have ten months left."

"What do you mean?" the Seraph asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Kayla snorted. "Kratos, you're gonna be a daddy in ten months"

The group hiding in the bushes went wide eyed as the Seraph smiled and pulled a blushing Tiamatt towards him for a kiss. The Cetra looped her arms around the man's shoulders as she returned his affection.

"Kratos, the Keeper also said children, not child. I'm not sure exactly what he meant."

"Thank you Tia!" Kratos smiled, kissing her once more.

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance at a family. I can't express my love or gratitude enough Tiamatt."

Tiamatt smiled but looked back up at the Seraph. "What about Lloyd? When are you going to tell him?"

"that's right. Lloyds your son isn't he Kratos?" Hiro asked. Kratos nodded, looking nervous as the hidden Lloyd froze and stared at the Seraph.

"Yes. And I know I have to tell him who I really am, but…I'm afraid he'll reject me." The auburn haired man sighed.

"Rejection is a natural fear Kratos. It is a fear felt by all people." Jo said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Terran was scared I was going to reject him when he told me he was my father." Tiamatt said, trying to reassure her fiancee. "Just tell him the truth Kratos, after all, our marriage effects him too and he has the right to know."

"She's right Kratos." Lloyd said, stepping out from his hiding spot in the bushes with Colette, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea behind him. "Why didn't you tell me you were my father?!"

"Lloyd!" Kratos said in shock by his son's sudden appearance.

"I always wanted to meet my father but I never expected he was you." Lloyd said coldly.

"Yeah I have to agree. Its kind of a shock but you two do look a lot alike." Zelos added.

Lloyd turned his angry glare towards Tiamatt. "And you! You knew this all along didn't you? Why didn't you tell me Tiamatt? If you're so concerned about me knowing the truth, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was something you had to hear from Kratos, Lloyd." Tiamatt said quietly, taking a step towards the twin swordsman. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Lloyd stepped away.

"Don't touch me!" Lloyd snapped, putting a hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

"Lloyd, she's just trying to help." Colette piped. Lloyd looked at her and glared at her.

"Kratos, if you knew I was your son, then why did you betray us? Why did you forget about Mom?" Lloyd cried.

"I could never forget about Anna." Kratos answered sadly. "And I had to return to Cruxis, it's the only way that I can in the end help you reunite the worlds."

"Right, you can't forget Mom! Yet look at Tiamatt! Not only are you planning to marry her but she's having your kid!" Lloyd screamed, pointing at the woman.

"Lloyd, I love Tiamatt but I could never forget your mother. I could never forget Anna." The Seraph said as he tried to approach his son. The others watched quietly, feeling uneasy from the situation. "I could never forget you either and I want to be a part of your life if you will let me."

"Don't touch me!" Lloyd glared at the angel and took another step back.

'Lloyd.." Kratos said sadly. "Please just listen."

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted angerily.

"Lloyd please Listen to Kratos." Tiamatt begged. The brunette just shook his head in anger.

"I trusted you Tiamatt! How could you hide something like that from me?" Lloyd asked, looking at the Cetra with red eyes. "How could you say you're going to marry him before telling me?"

"I'm sorry. I should've told you but you needed to hear it from Kratos, not me." Tiamatt sighed, stopping a few feet from the red clad swordsman. "Lloyd, Kratos and I want to be part of your life if you'll let us."

"You're not mom!"

"Lloyd, I don't think Tiamatt is trying to be your mother." Sheena pointed out to which the Cetra nodded.

"I can never replace Anna and I'm not trying to. I just want to continue being your friend." Tiamatt added but Lloyd turned away. "Lloyd please, all I ask is that you try to accept our decision. I promise I won't try to be your mother."

"Shut up Tiamatt!"

"Lloyd, please listen to us." Kratos asked, but Lloyd continued to look away.

"Why can't you just leave?" Lloyd asked, glaring at Tiamatt out of the corner of his eye. "You've caused nothing but trouble since we found you in Triet."

"Lloyd, what are you saying?! Tiamatt helped us out a lot! Without her, the imposters would have gotten the Book of Regeneration and we would have gotten lost at the seals." Colette cried at seeing Tiamatt's suddenly fallen expression.

"We could have gotten through those ourselves Colette. And don't forget all the enemies we've had to fight because of her. Did you forget about the thing with Jenova just a week ago? Or that Hojo guy that took us to that lab underwater?" Lloyd yelled, once more pointing at Tiamatt who was trembling as she stared at the ground, the air twisting slightly around the woman. "All she has done is complicate everything!"

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted as Tiamatt suddenly disappeared.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos cried, but the sorceress was already gone and Lloyd looked at the spot where she had just stood, suddenly ashamed of his outburst.

"Where did Tiamatt go?" Presea asked as Marth, Jo, and Nightfire rushed into the Ragnorok to search for the missing woman.

"If I know Imoto, she probably went somewhere to be alone. I've never seen her so upset." Kayla said, looking concerned as Marth, Jo, and Nightfire came back out of the ship looking more worried then ever.

"I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Lloyd mumbled. Kratos looked at his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was just so angry and confused…I want to tell her I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Lloyd. We'll find Tiamatt." Kratos reassured him.

Lloyd looked at the Seraph, noticing the look of hurt on his face. "D-Kratos, I'm sorry. I'm glad I finally know, its just a shock."

"I understand." Kratos replied smiling at Lloyd. "And I know Tiamatt will too."

"Thanks. But we have to find her still." Lloyd nodded. Kratos smiled once more and nodded.

"Dammit, she's not on the ship!" Nightfire cursed.

"I don't know a lot about your guy's technology but couldn't you track her through that little computer thing she has?" Zelos asked, Hiro looked at the red head in shock and quickly pulled his GS out.

'She's disabled the tracking chip on her GS." Hiro sighed as the screen came up blank.

"Tiamatt must not want to be found." Vincent noted. "Marth, call the wolves."

'What? Why?" the wolf asked, looking confused.

"There are still Remnants out there. Even though Jenova is dead, they will still track Tiamatt down. And I have a suspicion that they are planning something." Vincent continued. "Kratos and Kayla, take everyone else back to the city."

"What? But we want to help too!" Lloyd retorted.

"Vincent is right. It's late and humans do not possess good night vision. Let's leave them to find Tiamatt." Kayla agreed.

"…" Kratos stood still as the Lloyd and the others followed Kayla. "I want to help."

"Kratos, We'll find Tia. Don't worry. Just go back to that Altamira place and wait with Lloyd." Hiro reassured the Seraph as Marth, Jo, and Nightfire returned to their animal forms.

Kratos paused for a moment before nodded and catching up with the other group. Sighing, Hiro turned and let the transformation that Terran had given him take effect. In a moment, the human Hiro was replaced with a red dragon, similair to Tiamatt's form but his eyes were now red, tinted with blue as his worry showed through. Vincent roared as Chaos took over and was revealed and Marth let loose a sumoning howl. Within moments, the search party scattered…

**Me: Geez, I guess I got carried away in my writing…oh well…Read and review please!**


	77. Emergence of Garden

**Me: Ok, looks like since i know have the flash drive i needed, i can update again. Yeah! oh and sorry if the chapter seems rushed, my goal is to not exceed 100 chapters when the story ends so...i guess we'll see how far that goes...**

**Lloyd: Jen Rem doesn't own TOS, FF, or Ash.**

"Why can't you just leave?" Lloyd asked with a growl, glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. "You've caused nothing but trouble since we found you in Triet."

I looked at him in shock. I thought he would accept my explaintion but instead I'm told to leave, that I am only a nuasance

"Lloyd, what are you saying?! Tiamatt helped us out a lot! Without her, the imposters would have gotten the Book of Regeneration and we would have gotten lost at the seals." Colette cried in my defense.

"We could have gotten through those ourselves Colette. And don't forget all the enemies we've had to fight because of her. Did you forget about the thing with Jenova just a week ago? Or that Hojo guy that took us to that lab underwater?" Lloyd yelled, once more pointing me.

_Is that true? Did I truly just cause trouble? I knew that it was my fault that the rifts were open and that the worlds were melding but was it truly my fault the Hojo attacked us? What the hell am I saying! Of course it is! Hojo would persue me for eternity just because I'm his … specimen…and I had put Lloyd and the others in danger for merely traveling with them. Now I had ruined all chances Kratos had with his son. Maybe I really am better off leaving them _I accessed my sorceress powers, distorting the air around me as I did so._ … __it doesn't even matter where I go…as long as I'm gone…_

"All she has done is complicate everything!" Lloyd screamed but as those words left his mouth, I unleashed my power.

I had no destination, no time, nothing….all that mattered was that I left. When my magic unreveiled, I felt something familiar and found my self staring at something that no one should see…their own grave marker.

_Here lies Tiamatt, Great Warrior, Friend, and Last of the Cetra. May she finally find peace…_

"Where am I?" I looked up from the small stone to see the giant structure that was Terra Garden. "Garden? Am I home?"

"You! What are you doing here?! This area is restricted!"

I turned to see a man with neatly trimed black hair, his yellow eyes glowing of Mako as he glared at me. He wore the normal royal blue uniform of all Seed mercenaries, and had a pistol at his side along with several clips of ammunition. The man's eyes widened as I turned around and looked at him.

"Tiamatt! You're alive! But how?"

"Excious? Garden wasn't somehow pulled through one of the rifts into Theth'ella was it?" I asked, looking at him in equal shock.

"Theth'e-what? Tiamatt are you ok?" Excious asked, a confused look on his face. "On second thought… am I dead cause I'm pretty sure you are or at least you're supposed to be."

"Uh…well…that's kinda hard to explain…um…I died but I'm alive again and my mind is now a combition of the original Tiamatt and a human girl that created me in another dimension. I've spent roughly the last six, uh eight…hm…how long have I been in Sylvarant and Theth'ella?"

"Uh…ok…I'm confused…" Excious admitted. "Damn, first the Ragnorok with Marth, Jo, and Nightfire disappears, now you're suddenly alive. What's next?" I laughed as he sighed and noted how much he looked like Dsanios, his twin brother. Luckily, Excious is an elite member of Garden and not a servant of Jenova like his brother. "Prehaps we should talk inside. Then you can explain everything to me fully."

I nodded and stood up, following him into the building. Students of various ages looked at me curiously and some of the full Seed cadets looked at me in shock before nodding politely or giving a salute. Taking an elevator to the third floor, Excious led me into my old office before situating himself behind the desk, his hands folded as he examined me in shock.

"Now tell me Tiamatt, how is it you sit here alive before me when I was one of the ones that watched you die of the stigma?"

"first answer one of my questions. You said the Ragnorok disappeared. How long ago was that?" I asked, curious if I had not only traveled through the dimensions but also if time as well.

"Just yesterday. Why do you ask?" Excious answered, cocking his head to the side.

I looked at him in surprise before realizing what had happened. "Excious, the Ragnorok been in Sylvarant for almost three months. If I'm back now then…not only did I switch dimensions but I went back in time." I thought for a moment longer before it really hit me. "I need to get back! I have to get back to Kratos!"

"Kratos? Tiamatt calm down. Tell me everything and then we'll try to find a way back to that Theth'ella place." Excious said, trying to calm me down as I freaked out. I nodded and then sighed, ready to tell all that had happened…

"I can honestly say that I am happy for you. And I don't know how we can get you back to that world unless one of those rifts you mention open, but what you have told me explains a lot." Excious sighed, smiling at me. "However, we'll try our best to return you to that world."

"Thank you Excious." I smiled back before sighing. "Kratos must be worried sick. He's been so protective since he found out I was pregnant. I wish he wouldn't worry so much." I heard excious laugh and I looked at him. "whats so funny?"

"Nothing, I just never imagined I'd ever see you like this. No doubt Marth and the others were shocked." The Remnant laughed.

"Yeah that's for sure." I laughed. "Excious, I was wondering if I could see the original plans for Garden?"

"Of course Tiamatt. Since you're alive, you're the headmistress and there for in charge. You may do as you please." Excious replied, standing up and going to retrieve the requested files. "Here."

I took the plans and thanked him before looking at the blueprints. I might as well go ahead and get the plans for the future Garden ready since I didn't know how long I would be here. I should also start to study the data I received from Yuan on the dimensional transfer system, then prehaps I could create the portals that Eria had mentioned before she left…

**Third Person POV/ Theth'ella**

Kratos sat relatively quiet, Cloud sitting in his lap as Lloyd sat by his side. Raine and Regal were told about what had happened at the ship and now everyone waited for the return of Hiro,Vincent, Marth, Jo, and Nightfire.

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd said once more as his father sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault Lloyd. Tiamatt has been through a lot lately. She probably just needed sometime alone." Kratos answered. "I just hope she comes back soon."

"Ugh!" Nightfire cried in frustration as he came into the room with the others behind him. "We searched the whole freaking island and more and we couldn't find her!"

"…" Kratos looked at the phoenix with worried eyes before turning back to the paragriff in his lap.

"Kratos, does Cloud know where Tia is?" Hiro asked, remembering the way the couple seemed to be able to communicate with the bird.

**She's not here. Mommy went home.**

"what do you mean by 'home' Cloud? Are you talking about the human city or the forest?" the Seraph asked, looking confused.

**Nether.**

"how can it be nether Cloud? You said Tiamatt went home."

**There's a big giant floating thing. Big metal ring that spins below it. Lots of people in blue. That's where Mommy is! **Cloud chirped.

"Spinning metal ring? People in blue? Marth, does this mean anything to you?" Kratos said, turning to the young wolf.

"Yeah, it sounds like Garden." Marth nodded.

"So Tiamatt is back on Earth. Is that what you're saying Cloud?" Vincent asked the bird. Cloud nodded with another chirp. "hm…she should be safe but I wonder how she'll get back to this world."

"She's a sorceress right? Couldn't she just use that Time Compression stuff to get back?" Lloyd said.

"I'm guessing that that is what happened when she disappeared. At least we know where she is though." Hiro sighed. Kratos nodded and but continued to pet Cloud.

"Please be safe Tiamatt…" the Seraph whispered.

**One week later…**

Kratos had returned to Cruxis for a time, promising to return though once he had gathered some nessacary items from Derris Kharlan. Tiamatt was still missing so the group split, the Symphonians continuing pacts with the summon spirits as Tiamatt's friends took the Ragnorok in the hope of finding Terra Garden suddenly appear and tracking down the Remnants, Weapons, and various GFs, some of which were taken from defeated Remnants.

Lloyd's group had so far made the pact with Shadow and after returning to Sylvarant, quickly made pacts with Effret and Slyph, leaving only Luna and Aska. They occasionally ran into the Ragnorok and since a Guardian Force seemed to always be at a seal, would inform the other group of the GFs where abouts. Soon, Hiro, Marth, Jo, Nightfire, Kayla, and Vincent had collected Diablo, Ifrit, Shiva, Tonberry, Pandmona, Siren, Cerebrus, Carbunacle, and Brothers. All that remained now were Doom Train, Cactaur, Odin, Phoenix, and Eden, which were some of the most powerful of the Guardian Forces. The Ragnorok was currently staying with Lloyd's group as they suspected that yet another GF may be at the seal.

"So who you think it's gonna be?" Nightfire asked, watching Jo help Genis with dinner.

"Who knows. I think its Odin though." Marth shrugged, polishing his gunblade. "He did originally guard a tower after all."

"True. But it could be any of the others as well." Vincent noted, Punishment and Cerebrus both broken down as he cleaned his weapons.

"I wonder what this one will look like!" Lloyd cheered, causing the group to sigh.

"Lloyd, you're hopeless…" Genis sighed, shaking his head.

The next morning, the group entered the Tower of Mana and sure enough, a Guardian Force was waiting. The horse pawed the ground restlessly with one of it's six hooves as the horned warrior pulled forth a large sword. The Symphonians quickly moved past Odin as Marth and the others drew their weapons, Kayla staying near the back, out of range from attacks.

"If you desire my strength, then you must fight for it." Odin said calmly from atop his steed. "do You accept?"

"Yeah. Show us your power!" Hiro yelled, sword drawn.

The blonde swordsman rushed Odin, leaping into the air before swinging downwards. Odin blocked and twisted his blade, pushing Hiro back and blocking Nightfire and Marth's attacks. Odin kicked his horse, urging it to leap over the warriors and forcing them to change direction quickly to block Odin's sword. Jo, Marth, Nightfire, and Hiro all attacked Odin at once as Vincent unleashed a barrage of bullets on the knight. Within moments, the GF bowed his head in defeat.

"Use my power wisely…" Odin mentioned as he was junctioned with Marth. The wolf nodded and turned to the others.

"Lloyd should be done with the pact soon. We should wait outside."

Group returned to the Ragnorok and waited patiently outside the ship as an earthquake started and the Symphonians rushed out of the crumbling Tower, Kratos and Yuan now with them. Kratos brightened at the sight of the ship but after noting that Tiamatt was still missing instantly, looked away sadly, something that wasn't missed by Yuan. The half elf looked at the group with questioning eyes but turned back to the more urgent matter of the Great Seed going out of control.

"Damn, we have to stop it before it destorys Sylvarant." Yuan cursed as the Seed began to grow wildly, the roots reaching far south and to the north.

"Um…I was thinking, couldn't we just shoot the Summon Spirits of Theth'ella at the tree since its bonded with Sylvarant's Summon Spirits? You know, neutralize it like the positive and negative of a magnet." Lloyd said, causing everyone to look at him.

"That's not exactly it Lloyd but it could work." Raine sighed, shaking her head though she looked pleased that at least one lesson had sunk into the swordman's thick skull.

"Yes. I suppose we could use the Mana Cannon Rodyle was building to launch the spirits but I'm afraid that untill the Iselia ranch is closed down, we can't do anything." Yuan nodded.

"I will handle that." Kratos said. "I'll contact you when the reactor is shut down."

"But D-Kratos, we can help. It's only Sheena that has to go to the Cannon." Lloyd offered as Sheena nodded in agreement. Kratos sighed but nodded.

"Fine. Just be careful. Yuan, we'll signal you when it is time." Kratos sighed.

"Right." Yuan nodded before turning to face the Ragnorok group. "I want you to watch the progress of the tree and help those who are caught by it escape."

"Yeah, no problem." Marth shrugged.

Soon the group was spilt and the Ragnorok flew in the area that the tree was attacking in, watching it carefully and never expecting what would show up next…

**Terra Garden Bridge**

Tiamatt smiled as Garden emerged from the rift but instantly started to scream, clutching her head in her hands before passing out and falling to the floor.

"Tiamatt!" Excious caught the falling woman as the comm link beeped. "Damn it, why now?" the Remnant muttered, shifting the Cetra slightly to carry her down to the infirmry when the comm link beeped.

"Sir, it's the Ragnarok!" a soldier said, causing Excious to curse under his breath.

"Call the med staff and have them take Tiamatt down to the infirmry while I speak with Marth!" Excious snapped. The private nodded and quickly followed orders, the medics arriving quickly as the comm line was opened.

"Hey Excious!" Marth cried at the sight of Garden's second in command. "Where's Tia?"

"The Headmistress is in the infirmry at the moment. Why do you ask?" Excious sighed, as Nightfire tried to push Marth out of the screen.

"We've spent the last week looking all over Sylvarant and Theth'ella for her!" Nightfire shouted, finally succedding in pushing Marth out of his seat and onto the floor.

"A week? Tiamatt has been here at Garden for four months. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure." Hiro answered, watching as Marth tackled Nightfire. "I'm gonna call Yuan and tell him you're here. Then you should probably head east to Iselia. Kratos will be there."

"I see. Thank you." Excious nodded. "I want you to report back after you sraightened out your current ordeal. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Marth, Nightfire, Jo, and Hiro snapped back before the screen went blank.

Excious sighed and turned away from the screen. "You heard Hiro, we're heading east!"

The pilot nodded and turned the giant building around…

**Ragnarok**

"Well, what is it?" Yuan asked over the communicator. "Did something change about the Tree?"

"No. Terra Garden was pulled through one of the rifts." Hiro answered happily.

"And that means-?"

"Imoto is back!" Kayla yelled. "I wonder how Kratos is gonna react when he sees her?"

"Hm…I see. I will inform Lloyd and the others. You should head for Iselia. The Mana Cannon will be ready to fire soon and I don't want anyone caught in the crossfire." Yuan said before closing the link.

"Geez, first we get orders from Excious and now Yuan…" Nightfire sighed. "At least Tia is back."

**Tiamatt POV**

My head was pounding when I finally woke up but then again the scream that I had heard before I blacked out was worse then anything I've ever heard before. It was as if the planet and all the souls that consisted of it were all screaming in pain at once.

"Ma'am, please take it easy." A nurse said as I sat up, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Just tell me where we are." I winced, my headache slowly going away though the bright lights of the infirmry didn't help.

"I believe we're near an area called Iselia, ma'am." She answered as I stood up and moved towards the door. "Headmistress, where are you going?"

"I'm going into the village. I'll be back in a while."

"But ma'am, there are monsters out there!"

"There are also monsters in the training facilty and I promise that the ones that roam the planet are nothing to worry about." I sighed as the door opened and nearly walked into Excious.

"Tiamatt, you're awake. Good, I was just coming to get yo-"

"My lovely Tiamatt! Are you alright?" a man in a partial dragon formation rushed past my second in command at me. "My dear Tiamatt, you were not hurt were you?"

'GET OFF ME GRANIS!" I screamed, pushing the silver dragon away as he tried to press his body against mine, making me even more uncomfortable as his body was pressing against my now swollen stomach. "Can't you see I'm pregnant!?"

"I'm sorry my love."

"I'm not your love! For crying out loud, I'm engaged already!" I cried in frustration as I finally shoved him away. "Excious, I thought I ordered for Lord Granis to be returned to Saturn!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. He must have hid from the guards." Excious said cautiously as I kicked Granis away once more.

"My dear T-'

"Shut the hell up Granis and leave me alone! There was never anything between us and there never will be! Pray to Holy I decide not to tell Kratos about all the times you tried to rape me!" Granis grinned at the end of what I said, causing me to scowl. "Excious, take the pervert and lock him in his quarters. Don't let him out!"

Excious nodded and roughly grabbed the politcan's arm and pulling him through the hallways. I sighed, shaking my head as Granis was taken away before heading for the garage to find a small personal crusier. But before I could start the enigne of the small vechile, Excious returned.

"Ma'am, I would like to accompany you down to Iselia. I would like to meet this Kratos you've told me about." The Remnant asked, bowing his head respectfully.

"I don't mind but I don't even know if he'll be there still. For all I know he could have returned to Cruxis already." I sighed, moving to a larger vechile.

"Marth and the others on board the Ragnarok said that he was in this area. I'm sure that he has been informed of your return. Besides I would also like to meet your new friends." Excious smiled, opening the door of a fairly small transport meant to carry small squads to their destinations.

"Thank you Excious." I smiled back as I sat down in the vechile and the Remnant took the controls. Within moments, the transport was parked outside of the small village and we were making our way through the town. "I wonder where Lloyd and the others are? Let's check out Colette's."

"Lead the way Tiamatt." Excious nodded, following me near the end of town. But as we approached the Chosen's house, I began to wonder if Lloyd was still mad at me. "It'll be fine Tiamatt. Don't worry about what Lloyd thinks."

"Again, thank you." I nodded, raising my hand to knock on the door but as my knuckles where about to hit the wood, the door was opened to reveal a surprised Lloyd. "Uh…"

"Tiamatt!" Lloyd yelled, causing the sound of scurrying to come from inside the house as Kratos hurried from his seat to stand behind his son in the door way. The Seraph looked nothing short of relieved till he noticed my no longer flat stomach and his eyes widened.

"Tiamatt, what happened?" Kratos asked in shock as Lloyd stepped outside, to allow the angel more room.

"Kratos, I've been at Garden for the last four months." I said as I hugged him and rubbed my face into his shoulder. "I've missed you so much. I almost thought I'd never get home."

"Um,Tiamatt?" I looked over at Lloyd, thinking that I was going to get told to leave again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and besides I should be happy. Not only did I find my dad but I'm also gonna have really cool stepmom and get to be a big brother!" I couldn't help but laugh at Lloyd's sudden excitement at what was first a problem.

"It looks like you have a good family Tiamatt." Excious noted, smiling at the three of us before Kratos suddenly put a hand the hilt of the Flamberge.

"Dsanios!" Kratos growled, prepared to draw his sword till I stepped in between him and Excious.

"Kratos, this is Excious, my second in command at Garden. Dsanios is his brother but I promise you they're nothing alike." I tried to explain. Kratos glanced at the Remnant cautiously before slowly removing his hand from the hilt of Flamberge. "Excious, this is my fiancee, Kratos, and his son, Lloyd."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the both of you." Excious said, extending a hand towards first Kratos, who hesitantly shook his hand before moving to Lloyd. "I've heard great thing about the both of you from Tiamatt."

Kratos and Lloyd looked at me curiously before we all had our attention drawn to the front of town where several Seed were chasing after Granis, who was still partially dragon. The people of Iselia, thinking that Granis was a monster, ran inside their homes and locked the doors as one of the Seed cast Stop to freeze Granis in his tracks.

"I thought I told you to make sure his quarters were locked!" I growled at Excious who was looking at me nervously. "Why is Granis running around Iselia?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll escort him back to Garden." The Remnant answered, turning towards the silver dragon and the Seed that were trying to keep the politcian restrained.

"My dear, lovely Tiamatt!" Granis cried, struggling to break free of the spell.

"For the last time Granis, I am not yours! There was never anything between us and never will be!" I yelled as the dragon began to regain use of his legs and Kratos moved protectively closer to me.

"Get away from her you human!" Granis growled causing Kratos to glare at the dragon. Granis shivered under the Seraph's gaze but tried to glare back.

"May I ask just why you are harassing my fiancee?" Kratos asked, eyes never leaving Granis who was starting to shake under the glare. "I suggest that you leave Tiamatt alone if you vaule your life."

"You're Tiamatt's fiancee?" Granis asked, trembling as Lloyd put a hand on the hilt of one of his swords and Kratos nodded. "please don't hurt me!"

"You always were a coward Granis." I sighed, as the dragon edged back towards the waiting Seed. "Now why don't you go back to Garden and behave for once."

"Yes ma'am!" Granis snapped before following the Seed back to Garden.

"pervert…" I muttered as they left before turning to Kratos and Lloyd. "Thanks, that guy has been bugging me for years."

"No problem Tia." Lloyd smiled. "I think I'm gonna walk around for a little bit, do you want to come with?"

"No thank you Lloyd. There's a couple things I want to talk to Kratos about but maybe later ok?"

"Ok. Just don't disappear again." Lloyd nodded, laughing as he walked away.

"I won't, don't worry. Oh, and Lloyd," the swordsman stopped and looked back at me. "Thank you for accepting me."

"Tia, your family, you don't have to thank me."

**Read and Review please!**


	78. A Night at Garden

**Me: Ok, i was made aware that i left some details out in the last chapter about Garden and its emeragnce into the Symphonian Dimension so let me straighten those out. First, for those that are curious, Terra Garden is about the size of a small city. It is the home of several hundred Seed, cadets, and students and is basically a miniture city in itself. Second, the opening of the rift was an educated guess. Since Tia is Cetra, she cause feel the flucuations in Lifestream and could use that to estimate approx. where a rift might open. Now i believe those were the major issues so on with the story!**

**Lloyd: (sigh) Jen Rem doesn't own TOS, FF, or Ash. **

"Tia, let's go inside. We should be able to talk in there." Kratos said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside Colette's house.

Phildra, Colette's grandmother sat at the table and smiled at me as we came inside. "And who is this young woman Kratos?"

"This is my fiancée, Tiamatt. She just returned from her own journey and tracked me back here to Iselia." Kratos explained pulling a chair out for me to sit down on before he sat beside me.

"I see. It is a pleasure to meet you Tiamatt." Phildra answered with a nod. "And I see that you appear to be expecting. You both must be excited."

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous. This is my first child and my own mother died giving birth to me. I'm worried that I might inherit her fate." I answered, placing a hand on my growing abdomen.

Kratos smiled reassuringly, and put a hand over mine, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. "Nothing will happen to either you or the baby, Tia. I promise."

"Thank you Kratos. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled back, turning to kiss him as he still had me in his arms around me.

"You have changed from the mercenary I originally hired to protect Colette but it appears to have had some positive effects." Phildra laughed as Colette came downstairs.

"Tiamatt! You're back!" Colette cried, running down the rest of the stairs and almost tripping but I used my sorceress magic to stop her fall. "Thanks."

"Be careful Colette. We can't have you getting hurt." I sighed as she walked slowly towards us.

"Phildra, thank you for your hospitality. Your kindness was greatly appreciated but now we must go. Chosen, if you are ready?" Kratos said, standing up and helping me to my feet. Colette nodded, still smiling as she followed us outside towards the main entrance to the city. "We need to go to Dirk's for information on the Chosen's illness."

"What? Colette, you're sick?" I cried in shock, looking at the blonde girl who had one hand over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it." Colette mumbled.

"Colette, this is serious! Let me see it and I may be able to get my medics to help." I said, but she just looked away, still holding one shoulder. "Colette, I'm just trying to help."

"I know but, Tiamatt, I'm becoming one big exsphere. I don't think any of your people could help me with this." The Chosen said quietly.

"It'll be alright, Colette. We'll get through this and get you cured." I reassured her, putting a hand on the shoulder that she wasn't holding. "I promise."

"Thank you ." Colette nodded, now smiling as Lloyd and the others walked towards us.

"Geez, Tiamatt, are you letting yourself go or what?" Zelos smirked. "AH!"

"Zelos, I would've thought you'd have learned by now not to mess with me." I growled, kicking the red head one more time for good measure. "Geez, first Granis, now Zelos. What's with all the perverts?"

"Granis is here too?" We all turned to see Marth, Hiro, Kayla, Vincent, Jo, and Nightfire just outside the gate. "How the hell did he get here?"

"He hid from the escorts when he was supposed to be returned to Kryian. Personally, I'll laugh my ass off if he loses his job but there's no one better suited to run all of Saturn's politcal matters then him. And I really don't want to have to take up that leadership position again." I explained with a sigh. "You should have seen it earlier though, Kratos scared Granis off."

"He had no right to be harassing a pregnant woman, let alone my fiancee." Kratos added, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled at me. "Now I believe we should be going."

"Yeah, hopefully Dad will know what to do." Lloyd nodded and walked through the gate towards the woods. As the others started to follow the red clad swordsman, Hiro, Kayla, and Kratos stayed near the back by me.

"See I told you that one day you'd have a brat like me!" Hiro laughed, hugging my shoulders.

"Right well I hope my kid isn't as much of a brat as you were when you were little, Hiro. " I sighed, smiling slightly at the memory of when he had decided to tease me and he ended up not being able to walk till the next day after the beating. "Um, Kayla?"

"Yeah Imoto?" Kayla asked, looking at me.

"Um,…how did you know you were having twins? Was it just a feeling or what?" I said slowly, receiving curious looks from Kratos and Hiro. Kayla just started to grin.

"It was a feeling. No, more like…a knowing, like inner knowledge. I could just sense how many I was having. It was the same way when I was with Nick during my first pregnancy." Kayla explained, still grinning. "You know what that's like don't you?"

"I didn't say anything." I answered, looking away. "Though it is highly unlikely that the experiments done to me only enhanced my natural senses and the dragon DNA is the most bonded to my own Cetra DNA. It is possible."

"So…you basically just admitted that you know you're having twins because you gained dragon senses." Hiro laughed.

"Is this true Tia?" Kratos asked me.

I looked at him, blushing a little. "Um, well, I'm not exactly sure but I think so which would make sense after the Keeper mentioned children. I still want to do the scan though to double check in about a month."

"I understand." Kratos nodded, smiling at me again before becoming serious. "Tiamatt, I want you to stay at Garden. You'll be safe there."

"Kratos, I have to stay for a while anyways. Now that Garden is here in Sylvarant, I have to reschedule the Seed Exams and may even have to postpone the Garden Festival. I also need to see if I can speak with Yuan." I explained.

"Why do you need to speak with him?" Hiro asked, looking confused.

"I need more information on the Dimensional Transfer System and also need one installed in Garden. If Garden can get to Theth'ella, then I can send a squad down to destroy the Junon reactor."

Kratos was still glaring at me sternly. "I hope that you do not plan to lead the attacks youself, Tia. At four months pregnant, I would think you would have the sense to not endanger our children or yourself." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Tiamatt, I'm sorry if I seem strict but I just don't want to lose the person who gave me back my hope and helped me open my eyes. Beside Lloyd, you and the twins are my most important possessions. I couldn't stand to lose any of you."

"I know Kratos. I just feel like my wings have been clipped and that all I can do is watch what is happening from the sidelines. I've never been good at that." I nodded, sighing again. "But, for our family, I'll try."

"So who are you going to put in charge for the reactor then?" Hiro asked, as I gave in to Kratos' request.

"I guess you, Marth, Jo, or Nightfire. I'm going to need someone to collect all the data from the computers before we destroy them and any humans who were awaiting testing that may have been left behind will have to be rescued and probably need to be treated before they can return home."

"Hey, Imoto, do you think I could stay with you at that Garden thing you're talking about?" Kayla asked. I nodded and she jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you Imoto!"

Soon we were at Dirk's where we learned that the dwarf knew nothing on Colette's condition but were allowed to stay for the night to rest if needed. However, since Dirk's house was small and Garden was still nearby, I invited everyone there to rest. The Symphonians were shicked at the sight of the giant school that floated above the planet's surface as a transport that Excious sent down brought us to the entrance.

"Welcome back Headmistress." A Seed said at the gate. " Rooms have been prepared for your guest. Would you like me to escort them there?"

"That won't be nessacary. I will do that myself." I said and dismissed the Seed before leading the group further into Garden. "This is Terra Garden. Feel free to use any of our facilities but I must warn you. The training center is stocked with wild monsters and I don't want to have to remove any of you in body bags so be careful."

"Body bags? You're not serious are you?" Zelos asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched a couple of cadets walk down the corridor that led to the training center.

"Absolutly. We lost one new cadet just yesterday because he under estimated the monsters we had just recently restocked. But on a better note," I began to point in different directions were various facilities were located. "Our cafeteria is open from 4 am to 10 pm like the majority of the facilites. Out Library is up to date on the history and information. The gym is down on the lower level. The Quad is currently a mess as we were preparing for the Garden Festival tonight. The dorms are over there and our class rooms are on the second floor. Oh, and if any of you need medical treatment, our infirmary is over there. Dr. Lecia can treat any of your medical needs for you if you need them."

"Hey Colette, let's go get something to eat!" Lloyd said, grabbing the Chosen's hand as she nodded.

"I would like to learn more about the history of your world." Raine exclaimed, eyes bright as she walked towards the library.

Soon most of the Symphonians were off wandering Garden. Nightfire and Marth went to the training center, both determined to out do each other as Jo decided to retreat to his dorm. Kayla told Vincent that she was hungry and they soon joined Lloyd and Colette for dinner.

"I need to go to the Quad and check on the preparations for the Festival tonight." I sighed, turning towards the large outdoor arena.

"I thought you were going to postpone it?" Hiro asked, both him and Kratos following me.

"When Balamb Garden first became mobile and crashed into Fisherman's Horizen, we still had the festival. Even if we are no longer on Earth, we will still have the Garden Festival. Besides, I've been looking forward to this and many of the students want to hear what music I brought from the other version of Earth especially since I found a way to hack into the computers of home from my GS. I've got all the new media updates but I need to make sure some of the videos and other related items don't spread among the students." I explained, walking outside to see that the finishing touches were being done and food being brought out to fill the buffet.

"This world is also a game on your human world correct?" Kratos said, as I smiled and told an older cadet to inform Excious that everything was ready.

"Yes, the games called Final Fantasy are the history of this world. Well to be more precise, Final Fantasy 7 and 8 are the history of this world just as Sylvarant and Theth'ella are from the game called Tales of Symphonia."

"So our past is just a game to people in another world? It's pretty hard to think I was created from someone else's mind." Hiro said, shaking his head.

"Why? I am the creation of a human girl whose concious is now combined with my own. What's to say that someone did not imagine her in some other dimension? People in general are brillant and imaginitive creatures. We are all guilty of undersetimating the powers of the mind all because the effects seem insignificant yet in some dimension, one girl's ideas created me. Someone else' ideas created you and what we know as our past. And yet another created Sylvarant, Theth'ella and the people who inhabit the worlds along with its twisted reality." I explained and then sighed. "It is best to not think of these things. They only cause confusion for those who are the created. We are best left blind to the truth and should continue our lives as if it were unknown. Besides, if we are alive and happy, what does it matter? Now, we should get ready for the Festival. It starts in half an hour and I need to change into my uniform." With that, I turned and walked away, leaving Kratos and Hiro to blink in shock at what I had said.

**Third Person POV**

"You know, for a moment, I thought the old Tia was back." Hiro said as the Cetra walked away.

"But she is right. The created are best left blind to the truth to avoid confusion but I believe her. It was during the short time when Tiamatt's mind and Madison's were seperated that Ryukinogami was designed. Madison drew it in her sleep and then shortly afterwards, we received the sword from a future Kayla. I have also seen the notebooks where Tiamatt's life and history is written down on paper." Kratos nodded, recalling on the memories of actually reading some of what was written.

"…Tiamatt has gone through hell. Growing up without any parents, being one of Hojo's research experiments, and losing Sephiroth three times. Then to live on as every else she knows, including me, dies. I couldn't deal with that if I were in her place and that's not even including all the problems with Jenova Tia has had." The blonde swordsman sighed before looking at Kratos. "I'm glad she's got you now, Kratos and you've given her the one thing she's wanted for so long, a family. Tia is like my big sister and to see her so happy simply amazes me."

"We have both have gone through a lot in our long years, some of which are simliar. I believe it is that has brought Tiamatt to me. I can understand her pain and she can understand mine. But theres also something about Tiamatt, I'm not sure if it's the true Tiamatt or Madison but, it gives me hope that everything will be made right. That the mistakes that I have made in aiding Yggdrasil will all be fixed." The Seraph added, smiling as his fiancee returned, now wearing the royal blue uniform of Seed with Excious beside her and numerous students arriving as well.

Tiamatt stepped onto a small stage where several large speakers sat along with a small computer as Lloyd and the other Symphonians rejoined Kratos. The angel couldn't help but smile as he looked at Tiamatt, whose pregnancy showed even though she was still early into her term. The crowd of students and Seed talked among themselves excitedly and a few even began to talk to the Symphonians till Tiamatt raised a hand to about shoulder height, causing the Quad to become silent.

"Welcome to 345th Garden Festival! Many years ago, our school was founded by Cid Kramer as a home to those orphaned during the first of the Sorceress Wars. But Garden was also much more. It was meant to train elite mercenaries called Seed to defeat the few Sorceresses that tried to control the world. Garden has played an important role in our world's history by training Seed to defeat the Sorceresses, leading to the reversal of Time Compression that had been caused by Ultimecia. With the defeat of Ultimecia, Garden faded out of existence as Seed became insignificant until a mere 139 years ago. Garden was revived as the greatest military power in the Sol System, meant to hunt down the twisted remnants of human beings who only purpose was to serve the Calamity. Now Jenova is locked away and the Remnants numbers are diwindling. Soon Garden's task will be complete but we will not fade away. Garden will remain a crucial part of the Sol System but tonight is our night to celebrate. Lay aside your weapons and textbooks and enjoy yourselves as we celebrate 345 years of Garden!"

The crowd cheered happily as Tiamatt dismissed herself from the platform and moved by the computer. Kratos walked towards her and looked over her shoulder as she hooked her GS to the computer and scrolled through various songs till she found one in particular.

"They want music from Gaia and I can't think of a better song to start this with." Tiamatt grinned as she she clicked on the chosen song and it started to play.

"Let's get it started, in here!" the female voice sang, causing the Seed and students to cheer loudly. "And the bass keeps runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' …"

"This is music from your world?" Kratos asked, hands over his ears as the music blasted through the speakers.

"Yeah. Black Eyed Peas. They're a pretty good band and I thought I song was appropriate." Tiamatt nodded, programing a list of songs to be played before standing up. "Kratos, can I talk to you for a moment?" the Seraph nodded and followed her back into the main building, away from the deafening music. "The last four months that I've been gone, I've done a lot of thinking. I know it's only been a week in this world but…"

"What is it Tiamatt?"

"I've been thinking about what you told me about Origin, how you're the seal. I realize that now all the pacts with the other summon spirits have been made so the next would be..." Tiamatt trailed off, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she looked at Kratos. "There has to be some other way, Kratos. Some way that you don't have to die."

"Tia…" the Seraph gently brushed away a tear before embracing the woman. "I'm sorry. I'll try to find a way around this but…"

"Kratos, please, don't leave me. I can't raise our children by myself. We have to find some other way."

"Be strong Tiamatt. Even if something does happen to me, you must be strong." Kratos whispered, rubbing her back in reassurance. "Right now our biggest concern is your safety. We can't have anything happen to our child or children if you are correct about having twins."

"I know Kratos. I wouldn't let anything happen, not when so much rides on our children." Tiamatt nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the last of the Cetra. Any children we have will carry Cetran blood. They are the future of my people Kratos. I would never endanger something that is so important." Kratos looked taken back by Tiamatt's choice of words.

"Is that all our children mean to you, the future of the Cetra?"

"No of course not. Kratos, how could you think that?" Tiamatt cried in shock. "These are OUR children we're talking about and while yes they are important because they will be of Cetran descent, they are still our children. Nothing could change that."

"I'm sorry Tiamatt. I should have known that." Kratos kissed her gently before unwrapping his arms from around her. "Let's go back to that festival of yours for a while. I'll have to leave soon and I wouldn't mind spending my remaining time with you at something you've spent so much time on."

"Thank you Kratos." Tiamatt nodded, wiping her face off before rejoining everyone else in the Quad.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed, so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!' My Chemical Romance sang as the video for 'Teenager' ended and the computer moved onto another song.

"Hey Tia! Are kids in your world really like that?" Zelos asked out of curiousity after the song ended.

"Sadly…yes but not all."

"pity, it seems like your world really knows how to party!" Zelos laughed as a new Linkin Park song started to play.

"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, 'cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies." As the song played, the computer put up a projection from the video. "So let mercy come and wash away, what I've done! I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done!"

Tiamatt and Kayla watched the projection silently as the video showed a tall building collapse in a plume of smike and ash before switching to a clip of people scurrying from its wake. Another scene showed a small child with a gun followed by another clip with an large explosion. Tiamatt's eyes clouded over slightly, recalling memories as more images came, some of nature, some of destruction.

"Put to rest, what you thought of me, while I clean this slate, with the hands of uncertainty. So let mercy come and wash away, what I've done! I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become, Erase myself, And let go of what I've done! For what I've done, I start again, and whatever pain may come, today this ends, I'm forgiving what I've done!" the song ended and the entire quad watched the video end as well, in awe and shock at what was seen.

"Still think my world is one big party Zelos? When I left, my country was at war with another merely because our president believed there were weapons of mass destruction there and while we did remove a powerful tyrant, we also forced thousands of people to repair the damage we, the United States, had caused. Humans of that world are slowly killing the planet as more and more pollutants are released and the planet's temperature continues to rise. The building you saw collapse, that was once one of two buildings called the World Trade Center. Terrorist hi-jacked several planes and flew them into the building, taking many lives in one of our largest cities. My world is not all fun and games Zelos. In ways, it is worse then what is happening here." Tiamatt said, looking at the red haired Chosen, whose face had fallen. "But what happens in that world does not affect the others. This night is meant to be fun for those here tonight."

Satisfied, the festival continued though it now switched between music of the two worlds. Kratos couldn't help but smile as Colette drug Lloyd onto the floor as a slow song started and the two teens swayed gently to the music. Genis was casting glancing at Presea and constantly opened his mouth to start speaking before closing it suddenly again. Even Zelos and Sheena were dancing though every few seconds, a loud smack was heard followed by a cry of pain as Zelos stopped in his attempt to grope. Raine was talking with some of the instructers as Regal quietly listened to the music with his eyes closed. Nightfire and Marth, surprising sat quietly talking with Jo. Hiro talked with Tiamatt, but the Cetra kept glancing at Kratos who was leaning against the wall nearby, watching the crowd. Finally, Tiamatt walked up to the Seraph.

"Do you want to dance?" Kratos looked at Tiamatt in surprise as she waited for his response.

"I don't dance."

"Well nether do I but things can change right? Let's try something new even if we do make fools of ourselves, at least we'll look like fools together right?" Tiamatt smiled and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him forward. "Come on Kratos."

"Tiamatt, I really should get going..." the Seraph said, trying to pull his hand from her grasp but the Cetra wouldn't let go. Even when he tried to glare at her, she just pouted till he sighed in defeat. "One dance Tiamatt. Then I really must go."

"One dance is all I ask for Kratos." Tiamatt smiled, as he moved his hands to her waist and she looped her arms around his neck.

**Read and Review Please!**


	79. Hiro's worries

"Tiamatt wake up." I tried to ignore who ever it was that was talking to me and pulled the covers tighter. "Tia!"

"...can I please get some sleep?" I mumbled, still not opening my eyes as the blankets were pulled from my grasp. I shivered and looked up to see Hiro sigh. "Fine, I'll get up. Geez, you're still a little brat."

Hiro laughed as he moved towards the door to my room. "Yeah but you still love me."

"Like you really were my brother Hiro." I laughed before realizing I had fallen asleep in my uniform. "Now go so I change. Tell the others I'll be out there in a minute."

Hiro nodded and left my room, allowing to change into something more comfortable then my uniform. I eyed my normal tank top but because of my pregnancy, I opted for a loose blue t shirt. I couldn't help but smile slightly at my growing stomach. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother and though I was certain that I was having twins, I couldn't help but wonder what my children would be. Would they both be girls or would they be boys? Maybe i'd have one of each. Sighing, I opened the door into the dorm hallway where Hiro and the others were waiting.

"Good morning Tiamatt!" Colette cried cheerfully as I yawned and gave a small smile.

"Tiamatt, we need to return to Theth'ella to talk with Altessa." Raine said, following me towards the cafeteria. "Its important that we leave soon."

"I understand. But Garden can not travel between worlds like the Rhierds or the Ragnorok. If you can wait a while till I can contact Yuan to install a dimensional transfer system into Garden, then we can go." I sighed, grabbing some pancakes before sitting at a table to eat, Marth, Hiro, Nightfire, and Jo also grabbing their own meals. "If you don't want to wait then I'll just track you guys down when we get to Theth'ella."

"Thank you. Then we will hopefully see you soon." Regal nodded. The Syphonians turned to leave except for Lloyd.

"Um, Tiamatt?" I looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to fly the Ragnorok?" Lloyd asked excitedly. Hiro and the others just about choked on their food as I looked at the red clad swordman sternly. "Please!?"

"..." I continued to look at him, thinking over what he had just asked me. "...just don't wreck my ship..."

"What? Tiamatt are you seriously going to teach Lloyd how to fly the Ragnorok?" Hiro asked, looking at me in disbelief. "You won't even let me fly it."

"Then I'll teach you too Hiro. I trust you enough that I believe you won't cause too much damage." I sighed, turning towards the blonde swordsman. "The only reason Marth, Nightfire, and Jo learned how to fly it was beacuse of the second war."

"Thanks Tia!" Lloyd and Hiro said happily before Lloyd ran off to catch up with the other Symphonians. I sighed and turned my attention back to my breakfast but looked up as I realized everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, curious as to why all four men were looking at me with small grins.

"Nothing, it's just..." Marth started.

"We're still shocked by the fact that you're pregnant and are engaged." Nightfire laughed.

"You were always holding on to Sephiroth even though you knew he couldn't come back. It couldn't have been good for you when you were already depressed from what happened during the Wars." Jo added, eyes showing concern as he remembered my mental break down from Jenova's Reunion.

"True." I sighed sadly. "I would still be like that if it wasn't for Madison's mind. To think I'd have to have a teenager's mind combined with my own to know how to truly live again."

"That is kinda funny though." Hiro laughed. "Still it's a good thing. I honestly think you're happier now then you ever were when Sephiroth was alive. At least from what I saw."

"In a way, yes. But there was much you didn't see between me and Sephiroth. I was also more carefree before the experiments. But that is the past. Now I have Kratos, Lloyd, and am soon going to have my own children. My life is becoming what I've wanted for so long." I smiled as i stood up and returned my tray before heading towards the main hall. "I need to contact Yuan so you guys are free to do what you want till we get to Theth'ella."

'Ok Tia." Marth nodded before I walked back to my office. "See you later!" I waved at the group and grinned as I realized my only way to contact Yuan would be to hack into the computers of Derris Kharlan which I already had a connection to.

"Tiamatt! How in mana did you contact me through these computers!?" Yuan shouted through the GS.

"It was easy especially since I was the one that upgraded your computers. Your technology computer wise is out of date compared to what my world uses. And considering that it is me that designs the Global Scanner systems, your computers are even easier to hack." I grinned throught the projected screen. "But that is not what I called you about. Yuan, I need another Dimensional Transfer System installed."

"Don't tell me you disassembled the one installed in the Ragnorok?" the Half elf sighed in shock.

Again, I grinned. "As much as I would like to know more about how the DTS works, no. I need one installed in Garden. Its urgent that we get to Theth'ella to destroy the two Mako Reactors there."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the Sylvarant Base."

"Oh and Yuan, make sure your mechanics are ready to board when we arrive." I grinned, causing the Seraph to give me a curious look before he shook his head and closed the line.

"Tiamatt," I turned to see Excious standing in the doorway. "Dr. Lecia wishes to see you."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you Excious."

I quickly made my way down to the infirmary, knowing that Dr. Lecia would want an update on my pregnancy. Hopefully, after that, Garden would be near the Renegades' Sylvarant Base.

**Two hours later...**

"Tiamatt, we've finished installing the dimensional transfer system. You're free to leave." Yuan said as his mechanics boarded a transport to take them back to the surface.

"Yuan, I have something I want your help with." The blue haired Seraph looked at me curiously as I handed him a folder full of notes and a set of blue prints. "These are the plans for the portals that will hopefully allow us not to jump between Sylvarant and Theth'ella but Gaia and Earth."

"I see. You want to stay connected with your other worlds but how will this benefit my worlds?" Yuan asked as he began to skip through the plans.

"Our technology is much more advanced then yours. If the sharing of technology were done then think of the possibilities. Besides, I've noticed that one of your most lacking technologies between the worlds is medical in which both my worlds excel in." I explained.

"I see. Then I hope you're right in the possibility of sharing technology between our cultures." Yuan nodded. "I will look over these plans and do what I can. Till we meet again Tiamatt, good luck." The Seraph joined his Renegades in the transport, returning to his base.

With the DTS installed, I gave the order to make the jump to Theth'ella and soon Garden was heading towards the destroyed ruins of Ozette. I grabbed my gear, preparing to go down to Altessa'a in hopes of catching up with Lloyd's group again.

"Hey Tia! Where are you going?" Hiro asked as I moved towards the garage.

"I'm going down to Altessa's. I'm rejoining Lloyd's group for awhile." I sighed, stopping as Marth, Nightfire, Jo, Vincent, and Kayla joined us. "Nightfire, I want you to choose a battalion and head for the Junon Reactor. Marth do the same but go the the Mountain Reactor. Jo, you go with him and download all the files that Hojo had on his recent experiments. Kayla and Vince stay here with Hiro and Excious. I'll be back in a while."

"Ok Imoto but you be carefull ok?" Kayla nodded as the three stooges followed orders. I nodded and started to enter the garage but Hiro stopped me.

"I'm going with you!"

"Hiro, stay here." I said stopping to glare at him. The blonde shook his head. "Hiro!"

"Tiamatt, Kratos told you to stay here at Garden. If you're gonna leave at least take me with you so that someone can protect you." Hiro retorted, smiling as he walked past me.

"I'm not defenselss Hiro. I'm a sorceress after all. I can attack and defend myself without resorting to close combat." I sighed and started to walk again but went past all the vehicles inside the garage till we reached the outside landing strip where the Ragnorok was parked.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that you may need help and besides, there's something I want to talk to you about." the blonde laughed as he stood outside the ship.

I looked at him curiously. "And what would that be?"

"Void."

I stopped midstep, one foot inside the ship and the other still on the deck and looked at him. "Void is dead, Hiro. You of all people should know that."

"I know he should be but...I can still feel him. Tiamatt, you remember during the first of the Prophecy Wars, Bahamut Sin was killed?" Hiro sounded worried as I nodded. "I was so angry that Jenova was back and that she was attacking you. I couldn't control my anger and blacked out. When I woke up, Sin was dead." I kept silent and began towards the cockpit. "Tia, this is serious! Void can't come back, especially not here in this world!"

"So what do you propose we do Hiro? It's not like we have Arxen and the others to help this time and I can't help because I'm pregnant. You're just going to make sure your anger doesn't get the best of you and Void doesn't awake again." I sighed, sitting down in the pilot seat and starting the engines. "Damn, its been so long since I've read your file. I know that has the answer to your demon problem but what if we can't find what we need to get rid of him?"

"Then...if that happens...kill me. Use Time Compression and erase me from history." Hiro said sadly.

"No I can't do that, I won't do that. You just keep you anger under control and everything will be fine ok? If that happens then, I'll just use TC and stop Void from ever being put into you." I said, shaking my head, stalling the take off.

"Couldn't that screw up the future Tiamatt?" Hiro asked as I got the Ragnorok into the air. "If you do something stupid like that then I might never met you or Jenova could take you instead of Sephiroth. What if it screwed up your future here and you never met Kratos?"

"..." I didn't answer and flew the ship down near an area close to Altessa's. "...Like I said, keep your angry under control and everything should be fine. Now let's go."

"...Ok." Hiro nodded slowly, following me out of the ship. "I just hope your right."

I gave him assuring smile as we walked up to Altessa's house and soon we were talking with Lloyd's group, dicussing what to do to solve Colette's illness. I noticed Mithos occasionally glared at me but overall he kept up the nice guy act. I began to wonder if coming here was a good idea since Mithos now knew I was pregnant and that his second in command was the father. Trying to ignore the half elf's disapproving glare, I pulled out my GS and began searching old Shinra files.

"Any luck?" Hiro asked as I continued to scan the files. I shook my head and resumed going through the experiment files.

"What are you looking for?" Lloyd asked, curious as to why Hiro appeared to be nervous as I searched for his file.

"...She's looking for my file from when I was an experiment." Hiro said quietly, almost hesitantly. "Tia, try Project H."

I nodded and quickly found a matching file. "This file is old so the dates are wrong but," I sighed and began to read through the file. "Fifty years ago, scientist found the body of the demon Void, who had apparently tried to control the world. Thirty seven years later, the soul of Void was infused with that of an infant named Hiro Aoyama or Project H. The specimen's body tried to reject the demon but blood taken from Void's right arm was injected into Project H, allowing the fusion of man and demon to be complete. The blood also serves as a link that allows the specimen to access the demon god's power even if the soul of Void were to be removed."

"You experimented on as an infant?" Raine asked, looking at Hiro who nodded sadly. "What about your parents? Surely they would have protected you."

"My mom and dad were killed by Hojo the night I was born. It was the next day that Shinra tried to infuse the demon Void into my body. Apparently, I almost didn't survive but somehow I did and I lived in the Shinra building till I was seven. I met Tiamatt when I was there too but she was taken away after a while and I didn't see her till a few years later. There was also a man named Dr. Dexel who looked after me and Tiamatt. He actually tried to stop the experiments but failed." Hiro explained.

"To experiment on a new born, Hojo truly was a monster." Regal said, the hint of a growl in his voice.

"So what happened after that Hiro?" Colette asked.

Hiro sighed and started to continue. "Like I said, I escaped when I was seven and found Zek who took me to where he lived and allowed me to stay with him and his master Xen. They were my family for years and we used to go to all sorts of tournaments. It was at a tournament in Midgar that I actually saw Tiamatt again. We even got to fight against each other in the final round remember?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes Hiro, I remember. I also remember all the problems we had with Void and other demons that Hojo had injected into you and some others. I don't know if you remember Hiro, but Void tried to kill me and probably would have if Sephiroth hadn't come along and stopped him." I sighed again and returned to scanning through his file till something caught my attention. "...this can't be right. I may have forgotten many things about Void and what was done to Hiro but this...it must be a typo."

"Huh? what do you mean?" Hiro asked. I looked over what I had read again before projecting the image above the GS for the other to read.

_Blood anylicyst have revealed that the subject, Hiro Aoyama, contains three blood types, one of which has recently been classified as angel. It appears similair to human DNA and its affect on the subject is unknown. Other blood types identified as human and demon. Further testing to be done..._

"I didn't know you had angels in your world too Tiamatt." Lloyd said in amazement.

"I apparently forgot. I knew we had demons but angels...I thought they were only a myth in our world but now that I think about it. I do remember seeing Hiro with feathered wings. That was just before..." I paused and looked at the blonde swordsman who was deep in thought. "Enough of this. It was in the past and has nothing to do with this world. We need to go to Heimdall for the mana leaf right?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd cried, jumping to his feet and heading for the door.

Everyone sighed as we followed him outside. Hiro stayed silent still thinking over something as I told the Symphonians that we could use the Ragnorok to get to the Ymir Forest and soon we where wandering the natural maze that the forest was...


	80. Heimdall and Dreams of the Past

It took forever to get to Heimdall mainly because a small elven boy asked us to retrieve a Ymir fruit for his mother. It wasn't till after we went through the whole deal with having the animals get the fruit over to us did I realize I could have simply used my magic to get the fruit but whats done is done. Now we stood outside the archway to Heimdall.

"I'm sorry but half elves are not permitted in the city. They'll have to wait outside." One guard said as the other looked at me and Hiro curiously.

"You,what are you, woman?" the other guard asked. "And what is your friend?"

"I forgot elves and half elves could sense mana." I sighed. "I am Cetra and Hiro is human."

"Cetra?!" the guards' eyes lit up and one of them ran off. "I'm sorry miss. You are welcome to the village but I'm afraid your friend is not."

"Why can't Hiro come too? He's human like the rest of us." Colette asked, looking at the remaining guard.

"There is something that is not human about him. He must remain here with the half elves." the guard replied, shaking his head.

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "It's because of Void. Oh well, I'll just wait with Raine and Genis. I'm guessing we might have to set up camp soon since its getting late but don't worry about us."

"Ok Hiro. We'll see you soon." I nodded, saddened by the thought that three of my friends had to wait outside Heimdall but curious as to why the elves recognized Cetra. "Take care."

"Our elder wishes to speak with you, miss. If you could please follow me." the first guard said as he returned. Lloyd and the others gave me confused and curious looks but I was as clueless as them and just shrugged as we were lead to the back of the village. As we passed the middle of town, I noticed an elf guarding the entrance to a forest and suddenly grew curious as to why it was guarded.

"Sir, may I asked why the forest is guarded?" I as we walked by.

"The Torent Forest is home to Origin." I looked up in surprise as the guard said that. "No one is allowed to enter without permission from the elder."

"Origin...I need to speak with him..." I muttered to myself as we walked away from the forest and stopped infront of what I guessed was the elder's house. The guard stopped and bowed before running back to his post leaving us to walk in ourselves. "Guess we talk to the elder. Let's go."

"So you must be the Cetran woman. Let me welcome you personally to Heimdall." an elderly elf greeted us as we all walked in.

"Um, thank you but how do you know of the Cetra? I thought they only existed in my world." I answered, looking at the grey haired elf.

"No, Cetra once existed in this world though they were few. They were said to come from another world and have evolved into humans. I am guessing that the world that this world's Cetra came from was yours but I am curious why there are Cetra still on your world and not ours. Did your people not evolve?"

"What? How is it my ancestors achieved dimensional traveling when..." Suddenly it hit me as my mind tried to sort it out. "The planet, the planet tried to save them from Jenova."

"Tiamatt what are you talking about?" Sheena asked in confusion as I continued to think it out.

"Jenova came to my world via Meteor and approached the Cetra as a friend before spreading a virus that killed the majority of the population. A few of the survivors stood up against Jenova and locked her away till she was found thousands of years later by Gast and later Hojo. Some of the Cetra had already begun the evolution but for those that remained true Cetra, they died out, surviving only by living as humans. If it wasn't for Terran choosing to live as a Cetra, I would probably be only a half Cetra." I explained.

The elf elder looked at me curiously. "So you are one of the last Cetra?"

"I am all that remains of my people.At least, till my children are born." I said, smiling as I said the last part. "They will only be half Cetran but my people now have a chance to return."

"I see. So the father is human but I guess you had no choice if you are the last of the Cetra." the elf sighed sadly.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?! Kratos is a good man at heart even if he's made mistakes. Besides what does it matter what race a person is." I shouted angerly causing the elder's eyes to go wide.

"Kratos? Then I suppose you know what he is and what he has done."

"So what?" Lloyd said. "People change and Dad is trying to help us! He even promised that he'd come back!" I smiled at Lloyd who was standing up for his father.

"Fine. I'll accept your choice. Now, why is it that you have come here?" The elf sighed, looking away from me.

"We need the leaves from the mana herb. A friend's life depends on us getting it." Sheena spoke up .

"We elves use the mana herb in our magic but we do not have it here. If you want it, take my staff and head for the gorge to the east. You should find what you need there." the elder nodded, handing Lloyd the staff. "Now I suggest that you spend the night here in Heimdall and leave tomorrow for the gorge."

"Excuse me sir, but several of our friends are outside the village. Two of them are half elves and the other is a human that your guards wouldn't let in. If you could please allow them to enter just for tonight then we'll keep a close eye on them." I asked.

The elf looked at me for a second before sighing. "Only if they only go to the inn and leave in the morning. They are not to be left alone and must be watched constantly."

"Thank you sir!" Colette said cheerfully causing the elf to sigh again. "Good night!"

We returned to the front of town and retrieved Raine, Genis, and Hiro, all of whom wanted to hear what had happened. Once that was explained, everyone eventually made their ways towards their rooms. Hiro and I were the last to leave for our rooms as we were trying to find more information on Void but with out much luck. Finally exhausted, I headed for my room but didn't have the intention to sleep.

I shared my room with Raine who was sound asleep and after waiting a few moments to make sure the others were asleep, moved towards the window. I could see the entrance to the forest and saw a new guard replace the one I had seen earlier as I eased the window up.Checking that Raine was asleep once more, I concentrated on one of the DNA strands that flowed through my veins. Within moments, I flew silently into the forest with the silent wings that owls were blessed with.

The Torent Forest, like the Ymir Forest, was also a maze and after a half an hour of flying through the forest, I finally reached a large stone tablet that stuck out from the ground. Returnign to my normal form, I looked around the small clearing that surrounded the stone before approaching it and putting a hand on its cold surface.

"Origin?" I said cautiously as I felt a strange energy build around me.

"Who is it that calls me?" the voice came from behind me and turning, I faced a strange four armed man. "Are you the one that speaks to the planet?"

I nodded slowly, eying the swords that he had in each hand. "Yes, and you're Origin. You made the Eternal Sword right?"

"That is correct. But what connection do you have with the sword?"

"Is Kratos truly the seal to the pact between you and Mithos Yggdrasil?" I asked, wanting to hear the answer from the Spirit's own mouth.

"Yes. Kratos Aurion is indeed the seal to our pact."

"So if the pact were to be broken then..." I didn't want to finish what I was going to say and could already feel myself choke up. Origin cocked his head to the side in curiousity. "Kratos would die wouldn't he?"

"Yes. The seal is his life. If he dies then the pact is destroyed and Yggdrasil loses the Eternal Sword."

"I see, so if we keep heading down this road then, I'll lose Kratos..." I mumbled, looking down.

"What connection do you have with the seal?"

"Kratos is my fiancee and the father of my unborn children." I explained, noticing a look of surprise flicker momentarily across the Summon Spirit's face. "Is there another way, some way that he doesn't have to die?"

"Prehaps but how I can not say."

"Your as bad as the Keeper of the Balance you know that?" I scoffed, crossing my arms before sighing. "I only hope that I do not have to lose another loved one."

"Fate can be changed as you should know, prophecy warrior. Life can be given a path but those who walk it have a choice to follow it or not. You have chosen not to follow the path that destiny set before you, which saved this world. Prehaps you, who have changed your path, can help Kratos switch his and take care of those important to you. Farewell." Origin disappeared in a flash of light that was absorbed into the stone, leaving me to think over what he had said.

"In the past, those important to me were hurt. Maybe the future will be better. I hope for the sake of my children that the future will be better." I said quietly to the stone before returning to the owl form and flying silently back to Heimdall.

Raine was luckily still asleep when I returned. Falling into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the first time I meet Hiro...

_"Hojo!" I screamed, pulling at the chains that held me to the wall as the scientist walked away. "You will pay for this!" Hojo ignored my cries and disappeared from the chamber, leaving me in the room full of broken people. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my self relax as I tried to think of a way out of this situation._

_"Hello." I opened my eyes to see a small blonde haired boy looking at me. He smiled at me as I looked at him curiously. "You seem nice. What's your name?" _

_"...my name is not important. But who are you brat?" _

_"My name is -" _

_"Hiro, I found you!" An elderly man came into the room, smiling at the boy whose face had fallen. _

_"You always find me Dr. Dexel!" the boy said, now smiling. _

_The man laughed before noticing me and sighing sadly. "So he's pulled someone else into his twisted game." _

_"Who are you?" I growled, noticing the Shinra insigna on man's coat. _

_"My name is Dr. Dexel. I work in the lab with Hojo." the man introduced himself, causing me to glare at him and growl once more. The child, Hiro, just looked at me. "Don't worry, I won't try to perform any inhumane experiments on you like Hojo. If you would like, I can get you down." _

_I said nothing as I continued to glare at him as he removed the chains from my wrists. Within a moment, my feet were once again touching the ground and I rubbed my sore wrists. "Why did you help me if you work for Shinra?" _

_"I am a scientist but I oppose the research that Hojo conducts. I currently take care of young Hiro here as well of as some of the other 'experiments'" Dr. Dexel explained. _

_"I see." I sighed, leaning against the wall and letting my hands fall to my sides as I slid slowly to the floor. "Thank you for you help." Closing my eyes, I heard the man walk off but felt someone else grab my hand and try to yank me forward. _

_"Will you play with me?" I opened my eyes again to see the grinning face of Hiro who was still trying to pull me up even though he appeared to only be 5 or 6 yrs old. _

_"I don't play brat." I mumbled, pulling my hand away and trying to close my eyes again only to find a weight on my lap. "Can't you take a hint kid?" _

_"Pweeease?!" Hiro begged, bouncing up and down on my knees. "Pwease pretty lady?" _

_"Thank you for the compliment but I already told you. I'm not playing with you." I picked him off my lap and set him off to the side. "Now go away." I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. _

_"I guess I was wrong. You're just a big meanie!" Hiro cried, kicking my shin. _

_"Ah!" My eyes shot open to see the blonde boy looking at me angerily with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why you little brat! I'm going to kill you for that!" _

_Hiro's eyes widened and he took off running with me close behind. I never guessed a little kid could be so fast but Hiro kept darting in between the other people in the room and when I finally cornered him, darted between my legs and restarted the entire chase. Finally after an hour of chasing the kid around, I fell to the ground exhausted and saw Hiro look down at me. _

_"That was fun!" Hiro said happily as I moaned. "What's your name lady?" _

_"Has anyone told you that you're a brat?" I mumbled, glaring at him but not moving as he cocked his head to the side. _

_"Nope! Only you!" Hiro smiled before grabbing my arm again. "Come on lady, let's play more!" _

_"My name is Tiamatt, not lady!" I growled, pulling my arm away again, and pushing myself off the floor. "And why don't you go ask someone else to play with you?" _

_"Tiamatt, I like that name!" the kid grinned. "Let's play Tiamatt!" _

_"Ughh!" I fell back on the floor and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. "If I play with you, will you leave me alone?" _

_"Uh huh!" he nodded. _

_Sighing, I stood up and looked at him. "What do you want to play?" _

_Hiro grinned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door where I noticed Dr. Dexel stood near by, smiling as he opened the door and lead us to a large padded room. Dr. Dexel stood near by as well as Shinra soldiers who looked at me with uncertainty untill Dexel said something to them. Various weapons were available to use and Hiro soon choose a small sword and stood across from me, still grinning._

_"Let's play!" _


	81. Ambush in the Night

Morning came quick and Lloyd and the others left for the gorge where they could get the mana leaf. Hiro and I decided it would be better to stay at the Ragnorok since I was pregnant and Hiro didn't want to leave me alone. The blonde seemed nervous though as we waited for the Symphonians to return. I noticed that he looked at me with questioning eyes, seeming to have a conflict with himself.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" I finally had to asked. Hiro shook his head and looked down sadly. "Your lying Hiro. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing, just..."

"What?"

"Tia, will I still be your brother after all this?" Hiro asked, looking at me with sad eyes. "I know your trying to start a family now and will be busy with Kratos and the kids but, will you still be there to help me if I need it?"

"What?! Hiro of course I'll be there! Your my little brother, you'll always be part of my life. I could never forget you." I cried and saw Hiro smile.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I promise on Holy that I will never forget you. How could I after all we've been through together Hiro? From Hojo's lab, to Nibelheim, the battle with Void, you were even there during the Prophecy Wars." I said, laughing. "I even dreamt of the first time we met back in the lab. You were such a brat but I'm glad you didn't leave me alone. If you had, I would have become like all the other people Hojo used, broken."

"Thanks Tia." Hiro smiled, sighing in relief. "That means a lot to me."

"Its true but I have to wonder what would cause such doubt to appear in your mind. Is it Void?" I asked. Hiro nodded. "Void is just trying to get you to doubt yourself. He's just trying to play mind games like Jenova did with me. Try to ignore it and remember that I'll always be there to help you."

"Alright. I'll try. But you should know thats not so easy sometimes." The blonde man laughed.

I nodded and sighed as the Symphonians all filed back into the cockpit, Raine examining a strange plant that I guessed was the mana herb. "So are we good to go?"

"Yeah. Now we just need to get the mana fragment." Lloyd nodded, sitting beside a more relieved looking Colette.

"Hmm...a mana fragment. I bet I can handle that since all materia is is crystalized Lifestream. I'm sure I can find a broken one that no longer holds any power. If not, we can always contact Kratos." I said, starting the engines again. "What else do we need?"

"I think thats it. Then we can just go to Altessa's and cure Colette." Raine answered, still examining the mana herb.

I nodded and flew the Ragnorok back by the dwarf's house. The Symphonians went ahead and went inside as I searched for a certain item. I looked at the dull red orb, remember the spirit that had once resided in it but was comforted as Bahamut's consciousness made itself known. Smiling, I clenched the orb tightly as I left the ship and rejoined the others inside.

"Here, use this for the mana fragment." I said, placing the dead materia in Colette's hand. She recognized it instantly and looked at me in shock. "It ok. Use it. Bahamut resides as a GF in my mind now. The materia is no longer needed."

"Thank you Tiamatt." Colette nodded, before turning to Altessa who took the orb. "Can you use this?"

"Hmm...I've never seen anything like this before but I should be able to make the rune crest for your Cruxis Crystal." Altessa answered, looking the orb over before nodding.

Mithos looked at it curiously before turning to me. "What is that?"

"It's called materia. It's how some of the people of my world cast magic since its a form of crystalized mana. There are several kinds of materia. Red materia are for summons. Green for basic spells, and yellow is command." I explained.

"But there are also two special materia that are stonger than any of the others. One is the white materia which summons Holy. The other is the black materia that summons Meteor." Hiro added. Mithos nodded.

"If you guys are hungry then go ahead and eat. The crest will take a while to complete but should be done tonight." Altessa said.

Everyone nodded but I didn't really feel hungry for some reason so I went outside. I sat down and looked at the sky once again tracing the strangely similair constellations before sighing and pulling out the GS. I closed my eyes, leaning back on my hands as I listened to "Stand" play on the miniture computer.

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane, Just like a picture with a broken frame, Alone and helpless, Like you've lost your fight, But you'll be alright. Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of, You might bend, till you break, Cause its all you can take, On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough, You get mad you get strong, Wipe your hands shake it off, Then you Stand, Then you stand!"

I heard the door to Altessa's open and then Mithos' light footsteps as he came out and sat beside me. The young half-elf was silent as the song played.

"Life's like a novel, With the end ripped out, The edge of a canyon, With only one way down, Take what you're given before its gone, Start holding on, keep holding on. Cause when push comes to shove,You taste what you're made of, You might bend, till you break, Cause its all you can take, On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough, You get mad you get strong, Wipe your hands shake it off, Then you Stand, Then you stand! Everytime you get up And get back in the race, one more small piece of you, Starts to fall into place! Cause when push comes to shove,You taste what you're made of, You might bend, till you break, Cause its all you can take, On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough, You get mad you get strong, Wipe your hands shake it off, Then you Stand, Then you stand!"

"Mithos," I said as the song ended and looked at the child form the Cruxis leader had taken. "Why did you make Kratos the seal?"

"What? How do you know that?" Mithos stammered in surprise.

I sighed. "Kratos told me. And I talked to Origin too."

"Why do you always have to interfer?" Mithos asked, glaring at me. "Because of you, Kratos is more relucant to follow orders. I should kill you now and maybe he'll be more loyal."

"Do you really think that is smart to do Mithos?" I asked back, looking back at him with a smirk. "How do you think Kratos would react if he found out his pregnant fiancee was dead? How was he when he returned to Cruxis fifteen years ago?"

"..." Mithos didn't say anything but continued to glare at me.

"After Anna's death, I bet he was pretty torn up. I know I was when Sephiroth died and we weren't even married nor did we have children. I can't imagine the pain Kratos went through when he was forced to kill Anna to stop her from devouring Lloyd." I said sadly. "I would imagine that after that and then being able to find Lloyd after that, that he gave up hope. Tell me Mithos, did he try to end his own life after that?"

"...yes he did. Yuan and I were barely able to stop him." Mithos answered quietly. "Kratos can't die. He is the Origin seal. If he were to die, I would lose the Eternal Sword."

"Funny how things work out isn't?" I grinned before turning back to look at the sky. Mithos growled and stood up to go back inside. "I win."

"Foolish woman..." Mithos mumbled as he walked back inside.

I laughed and closed my eyes only feel another familiar presence. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, listening closely as a strange feeling of dread come over me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but I knew they were close by, probably watching me from the trees or the dark sky. At least the Remnants were smart enough to hide downwind but if that was the case, then where exactly were they?

"Hello Sister." I turned to see Comi, Jenova's second in command since Dsanios was killed. "What is this? You with child? Who would have guessed after all these years?"

"Comi, what do you want?" I asked, backing away to bumb into another Remnant.

"Now Sister, surely you wouldn't think we would give up just because Mother is gone. We've come to complete her wishes and though Hojo may have been killed in this time and dimension, he is very much alive in ours. Once he hears of this news he shall be pleased so dear Sister, if you would accompany us." Comi said with a grin, grabbing my arm with his clawed hand and placing some strange braclet like device on my wrist. I tried to teleport from his grasp but the braclet grew warm and nothing happened. "Do you like our little device? Hojo created after studying Odine's files on Sorceress magic. It is built to absorb the energy used by a Sorceress so that they're powers are nullified."

"What? But all of Odine's inventions eventually failed from overload. Do you honestly think this will restrain me for long?" I growled, another mind contacting my own for only a moment.

_Hold on, I'm coming._

"Hojo has corrected those mistakes Sister so you will not be teleporting any where soon." Comi smirked. "We got what we came for. Let's go."

"Tiamatt!" Hiro yelled as he came outside to check on me only to find a dozen elite Remnants surrounding me. "Let her go!"

"Humph, get rid of him." Comi said calmly, before muttering an imbolizing spell and picking me up. "I'll take Sister back to Hojo."

"Get your hands off of her!" Kratos yelled as he swooped down and tried to slash at the Remnant with the Flamberge but the blow was blocked by Wall.

Comi grinned as he stread his wings and leapt into the air, four Remnants following him as the others stayed to hold off Hiro and Kratos. I couldn't move, couldn't yell as I watched the Remnants attack them and couldn't reach help Hiro as I noticed that his eyes changed color.

**Third Person POV**

"Bring her back!" Hiro growled, glaring at the Remnants, his sword drawn. Kratos looked at the blonde in shock as the man's mana expoded and his eyes turned red.

"Or what? Void is dead!" One of the Remnants laughed, paying no heed to the change in Hiro.

"Yeah, you're just a normal human without the demon." Another laughed.

"Hiro, don't listen to them!" Kratos yelled to his ally as he began to charge energy around him. His wings flared out as he pointed his sword at the Remnants. "Cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners! Judgement!"

The angelic spell rained down from the night sky, hitting several of the Remnants who hissed in pain before retaliating. A strange dragon/ lion mix snapped at Hiro with iron like jaws but man merely flung his arm out, sending the creature flying.

"Bring Tiamatt back!" Hiro yelled again, his anger rising as the Remnants laughed and launched themselves at the pair again.

Kratos dodged an attack and prepared to cast another spell but as he landed back on the ground, he was hit by the twisting gravity of Ultima and fell to the ground as the other Remnants focused their spells on the angel till he was unconscious and bleeding. The lion dragon laughed but was silenced suddenly, falling to the ground in an explosion of blood.

"What?!" the Remnants turned to face Hiro whose hands were now clawed and had large black wings fanned out behind him. "It can't be?"

"Void is dead!" Another cried before it to seemed to die in the explosion of blood as the possessed Hiro moved at inhuman speed through the Remnants, killing them swiftly till only one remained.

"Where is Tiamatt?" Hiro snarled, his clawed hand tight around the remaining Remnant's neck. The creature shook its head, gasping, choking slowy. "Tell me!" Hiro tightened his hold, his claws begining to dig into the skin of the Remnant's neck. "Tell me now!"

"...you'll never find her...just as you'll never...find your other...friends..." The Remnant laughed.

"What?!"

"...Garden is doomed...the lords of Mars, Neptune, and Mercury,...are no...more..."

"You lie!" Hiro screamed, ignoring the fact that battle had awaken the Symphonians and they all now watched the situation. Lloyd had run to his fathers side and brought him closer to the house where Raine then tried to heal the angel's wound. "Where is Tiamatt?!"

"...abandoned research center...Hojo has had...much fun...studying Eden..." The Remnant smirked.

"Where is it?!"

"...south...west...ocean...small...you'll...never find ...it..."

"You wanna bet!" Hiro growled before throwing the Remnant into the air and launching a strange black ball of energy at the creature who died in shrieks of pain before the body hit the ground.

"Hiro?" Colette said cautiously. The man staggered slightly, his eyes returning to normal as the wings and claws disappeared before falling to the ground unconscious.

**Tiamatt POV/ Ocean Research Center**

"Ah, my precious specimen. You have returned! And what is this? You come baring a gift?"

"Stay away from me!" I growled, having finally regained the ability to speak as the spell wore off. The Hojo that stood before me looked no different then the one that was killed just recently but from what I understood, this Hojo was not from this timeline. Still, his intentions were the same and my only concern was to protect myself and my swollen stomach. "I will not let you drag my children into your twisted experiments!" I snarled, curling into a ball to protect my stomach.

"Hm? Children? Why, what luck?" Hojo jeered, motioning for a mostly human Remnant to come. "Sedate her and bring her for scanning." The Remnant nodded, revealing a needle as he stepped towards me. I growled and tried to move away but I wasn't quick enough and felt the sharp pinch of the needle entering my skin. "It seems you're abilities are slowing Tiamatt. It is because you are pregnant or some other reason. Hm...I guess we'll find out soon enough. Bring her now."

As I was drug through the halls, I noticed an odd sealed room along with a strangly familiar gate. I was pretty sure that was the exact machine I had designed during my four months back at Garden but before I could get a better look I was drug into another room. I was given another sedative as I was strapped to a metal table and soon fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my own cell, on a small cot. I searched for evidence of any other injections other than the sedatives but found none. Sighing in relief at my apparently unharmed state, I laid back down and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm in Hojo's hands again..." I whispered. "Just when I thought I was free of all this shit too..."


	82. A Day of Chaos

**Third Person POV**

"Professor, is Dad going to be ok?"

"Yes Lloyd. Kratos should be fine. Just make sure that if he wakes up that he takes it easy. I'm unfamilair with the spells and magic used on him but I believe I have healed most of his injuries." Raine asnwered, checking the Seraph over once more before standing up and moving to another bed where Hiro lay unconscious.The half-elf eyed the man cautiously before shaking her head and checking for injuries. "Hiro appears to be uninjured."

"So what happened to him? What could make someone freak out like that?" Zelos asked, leaning against a wall.

"I'm under the asumution that what we witnessed was not Hiro, but Void." Regal noted. "If that is the case then why was he released? And if he is released again, how do we stop him?"

"Hmm...It seems that Tiamatt being is danger is what triggered the transformation and after he got the information he wanted from the Remnant, he blacked out." Genis replied. "But that just brings up another question. Where's Tiamatt? If Hiro knows then we can't find out till he wakes up but then the problem is how do we get there? Tiamatt is the only one that can fly the Ragnorok unless Hiro might know."

"Actually, Tiamatt was showing me some of the controls and stuff when we were flying to the gorge and then here. I think I have a basic idea of how to fly it." Lloyd said. The others gave worried looks which weren't missed by the twin swordsman. "Hey! Tiamatt even tested me on my knowledge of the controls and I only missed one!"

"Where's Tiamatt?" Kratos mumbled, causing the group to look at him. "Is she safe?"

"Dad, Tia is still missing. We don't know where she is but Hiro might." Lloyd explained as the angel sat up and looked over at the unconscious blonde man in the next bed over. "But we have to wait till he wakes up."

"Damn it! We need to find her!" Kratos growled, looking back at the other Symphonians.

"We know Kratos. But we can't do anything till we know where she is." Sheena sighed. "I suppose I can contact the Information Network and see if they might have some info but I'm not sure if we'll get any results."

"Just do something! The longer we wait the more danger she is in!" Kratos yelled.

"What does it matter?" Mithos asked from his spot in the door way. "That woman has been nothing but trouble. Her arrival in this dimension opened rifts that alters the worlds I worked so hard to create."

"Mithos what are you talking about?" Genis asked, worried by his friends sudden words. "Tiamatt is our friend remember?"

"Friend? She was never my friend. She knew who I was all along. If I was smart I would've killed her long ago."

Kratos growled as the Symphonians all looked at the blonde half elf in shock. "You would do no such thing Yggdrasil!"

"What? Dad, why did you call Mithos, Yggdrasil?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"You truly are pathetic." Mithos snorted before closing his eyes and in a flash of light, took the adult form of the Cruxis leader. "Why do you ask so foolish over this woman Kratos? why is it she makes you wish to retaliate against me?"

"Do you think that its just because of Tiamatt that I go against Cruxis? I wish to correct the mistakes I made when I followed your twisted version of Martel's last wish. The two worlds have suffered from your attempts to bring back the dead and its time that you be stopped." The auburn haired Seraph said, standing up and placing a hand on the Flamberge.

"Humph. And just how do you plan to do that Kratos? I control the Eternal Sword. As long as I have it, your attempts will fail. Even if you do find a way to gain the Sword, you will die." Yggdrasil smirked, causing Kratos to shift uneasily on his feet as the Cruxis leader disappeared.

"Kratos, what did he mean?" Colette asked, looking at the other angel.

Kratos closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "Wake Hiro. Then I will tell you." With that, the Seraph walked from the room and went outside.

**Research lab**

"Hm..."

"Professor Hojo, what is it?" A Remnant asked as the corrupt scientist examined a small vial of clear liquid.

"The woman is still early into term and I do not wish to wait for my new specimens. Prehaps I will use this serum." Hojo answered. "Or I suppose we could just transfer her back to our time and keep her there for several months till she is ready. Hmm..."

"Sir, the serum is too dangerous. The Cetra could die if that was used." The Remnant warned as Hojo stood up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Then put her on life support. She will be useless to me anyways after the new specimens are born. I've learned all I can from the Cetra." Hojo snapped, walking down the hall with the vial still clenched in his hands. "Go retrieve the subject!"

The Remnant nodded and went to get a syringe filled with tranquilizer before making his way to Tiamatt's cell. The woman was laying quietly on the cot she had been given, ignoring the hiss of the opening door as she examined the small blue flame that danced on her fingertips. The Remnant looked at her curiously before her eyes shifted to a glare in his direction.

"Let me guess, time for more experiments?" Tiamatt spat, flicking the flame at the ceiling where it died out. The Remnant nodded as the pregnant woman sat up with a sigh. "Why do you follow Hojo's orders?"

"...the professor has promised to return us to our human forms if we aid him." the Remnant answered, stepping closer to the glaring Cetra who laughed. "Do you not believe that?"

"Hojo has been playing you Remnants for so long. He'll never keep his deal." Tiamatt laughed, standing up, and reforming the wisp of flame on her finger. "Hojo cares for nothing but his research. He even injected his own unborn son, Sephiroth, with Jenova Cells. He took a new born from his parents the night he was born and then shot them before infusing the child with a demon. I should've died from my hellish life as a specimen but I survived. Thousands of others didn't. You Remnants are a partial success to recreate the experiment that created me and I was the only known survivor of that branch. If you continue to follow and aid Hojo then you shall die as one of his tools."

The Remnant growled angerily and thrust the syringe into her arm, causing Tiamatt to hiss in pain. "Quit stall and come with me." Tiamatt had no choice but to follow as her body went numb and she went limp.

**Another Time/ Another Place**

"I hope I don't screw up on this." A young woman mumbled, walking down a wide hallway full of people of various ages in blue uniforms and civilian clothes. She brushed her messy light brown bangs from her auburn eyes as she reached the front gate where a group of people were waiting. "Will they even remember me? What am I saying?! Its been seven years for me but a month for them, of course they'll remember me!"

"Eria!" The woman looked up only in time to be embraced by a tall silver haired man. "You're such a slow poke!" The man teased as she laughed and returned the hug.

"You should know that I have a habit of sleeping late Rith." Eria smiled, kissing the man lightly and then hearing another man clear his throat uncomfortably. Eria and Rith looked at the auburn haired man with small grins as the man glared.

"Please remove yourself from my daughter Rith." The man said sternly, causing the woman at his side to sigh before she laughed. The man looked at his wife curiously. "What is so funny?"

"You've only been back for 3 years, didn't even knew you had a daughter and now your getting protective of her." The blue eyed woman laughed. The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Headmistress, you told us to meet us here to give us a mission correct?" asked a young man with a black and red cloak that hid his entire body with only his head visable. His long black hair was restrained into a ponytail and he wore black shades over his eyes.

"Yes, Alcana. I went Eria and Rith to lead this mission since they know this time period and the people in it. Alcana, Mica, Seth, and Kit, you will follow they're orders. The objective is to remove Hojo from that world and time period and return the taret to her companions. If you can not achieve this then we will send reinforcements." The blue eyed woman explained, a shimmering portal opening behind her. "We have hacked into the portal located on the island. Move quickly and return safe."

The group nodded and one by one, leapt into the portal. Eria was the last to go, looking at her mother and father who gave her reassuring smiles before she followed her friends and found herself in the dark corridors of the old research center.

Alcana stood against the wall, one arm out of the cloak was revealed to be hold a rifle. The man's other arm was still concealed. Mica, a dark haired woman in white shorts and a blue shirt, scanned the area with white, pupil less eyes. Seth, a red haired man wearing a bandana, was swinging a knife around his fingers, as his free hand tapped a small pouch. The blonde haired woman Kit, stood looking around the corner, her hand tighly gripping the draw string of a bow as a quiver full of arrows sat on her back. Rith stood by the portal, his seven foot katana at his side as Eria leapt through and cracked her knuckles.

"This place isn't very big so it'll be hard to fight. Rith, Kit, and Seth will take the south corridor as Alcana, Mica, and I take the north. Kill any Remnants you encounter and if you run into Comi, use caution." Eria explained. The group nodded as they listened closely.

"If you find the target, then contact us and head for the exit. We'll regroup there. Understood?" Rith added. The group nodded again and broke into the designated groups, searching the building.

**Altessa's**

"So the only way to reunite the world is to make the pact with Origin and get the Eternal Sword?" Lloyd asked, looking at his father in shock. "But to make the pact, the seal must be broken and since the seal is your life then..."

'Yes, I have to die." Kratos sighed sadly.

"Does Tiamatt knows this?" Hiro asked, glaring at the angel.

"Yes, she knows. She wouldn't leave me alone till I told her everything." The Seraph nodded.

"Then why did you make a promise to her that you can't keep!?" Hiro growled. "Why did you promise her a life and a family when you knew this was going to happen?!"

"Hiro, I love Tiamatt. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her. I would never intentionally hurt Tiamatt." Kratos replied.

"You think you dying isn't going to hurt her Kratos? For years I watched her mourn over Sephiroth and then you show up in her life and promise her a family only to get yourself killed." Hiro yelled.

"Hiro, calm down." Colette warned as the blonde man continued to get angry. Hiro looked at her and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Is there anyway around this?" Hiro asked, sounding calmer.

"I don't know. I've been busy trying to find a way for a human to weild the Eternal Sword and haven't had time to find a solution." Kratos sighed, before flinching suddenly. "Hiro, where is Tiamatt?"

"What? Oh yeah, the Remnant said at the old research lab way to the south west. It's suppose to be really small so it'll be hard to find." Hiro explained. "But whose gonna fly the ship?"

"I'll try. I've been watching Tiamatt fly and I think I got the basic idea." Lloyd said, approaching the ship. Hiro gave him a skeptical look but nodded and followed Lloyd on board. "Let's see...first I do this and then..."

None the less, what Lloyd said was true and he soon had the Ragnorok in the air.

**Tiamatt POV**

I was soon brought back to my cell after Hojo gave me a set of strange injections which at least for the first couple hours didn't seem to do anything. It wasn't till almost three hours later that I started to feel exhausted, all my energy drained but I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't the braclet was it? It couldn't be that. What was going on? A while later my stomach started to feel odd but I figured that the side effects of my pregnancy might have finally decided to kick in. I felt so tired and when I tried to move, I couldn't. All my energy seemed to have been zapped. What the hell was going on?

"Hojo, her vitals are dropping fast." The voice sounded distance though I could see the Remnant directly above me.

"Put her on oxygen!" Hojo yelled from somewhere nearby. "Prepare another scan! I want to see the progress of my new specimens!" There was a pause for a moment before I heard Hojo laugh. "Perfect. Another couple days with the growth serum and everything will be complete!"

Growth serum? Was he trying to force my children to develop faster then natural? Was that why I was drained of my energy? Was my body trying to supply the energy needed to my rapidly growing children? It wasn't right. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted a natural pregnancy. Not one enhanced by science let alone by the corrupt man that was Hojo. I had to move, had to get up and escape from here before he could do any more to my children but my body feels so heavy. I have to...escape..

**Third Person POV**

"Soon, my newest specimens will be ready." Hojo laughed, sticking a sryinge into the woman's abdomen. Tiamatt's eyes snapped fully open, pupils dialated and in an instant, the dragon transformation was complete. "Sedate her!"

"I will not let you force any new life into your twisted games!"

Tiamatt roared, everything that remotely made her dragon self seem human gone as she got to her feet and leapt at Hojo. Her fangs dug easily into the man's soft throat as he screamed, flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to remove the dragon but she merely put a claw like hand on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs and slowing his movements. The Remnants in the room watched in horrified shock as Tiamatt yanked her head back, causing blood to spurt from Hojo's neck and within seconds, the scientist was dead. The dragon examined her kill before turning her attention on the Remnants, some of whom had finally tried to get tranquilizers but any attempt to subdue the dragon was met in a flash of flame, fang, and talon.

The room was soon quiet except for the dragon as it moved into the hallway, hissing in anger and killing anything that got in her path. She needed out, an escape, somewhere other then the cramped corridors of the lab, freedom from the people who were trying to hurt the lives that grew within her. Finally she reached an area where she could scent fresh air but three people were nearby fighting Remnants, blocking her path. Growling Tiamatt launched herself at the Remnants, tearing them to pieces before turning towards the others and hissing a warning till she recognized one. She relaxed, her mind calming as she regained her voice.

"Eria..." Tiamatt said slowly. The young woman nodded and Tiamatt sighed, closing her eyes and reversing the transformation.

"What happened to you?" Eria asked as Tiamatt stumbled, the feeling of her engergy being drained returning. Mica caught the woman and kept her standing.

"Hojo, he wants to use my children in his experiments..." the Cetra said slowly, her eyelids threatening to close. "I can't let that happen..."

Eria nodded and smiled as Tiamatt fell asleep before pulling out a GS. "Rith, we've got the target. Let's get out of here!" Eria closed the device, pocketing it as Mica turned her head suddenly towards the exit.

"They're coming." Mica said, looking at the doorway with pupil less eyes before minutes later, Kratos, Hiro, and the Symphonians rushed inside.

"Good, then we can leave." Alcana said, shifting his feet uneasily as he looked at the other dimension's Tiamatt.

Kratos' attention was instantly drawn to Tiamatt and he quickly took her from Mica as Hiro looked at Eria in curiousity. Lloyd and the Symphonians smiled at the woman who waved quickly as Rith and the others returned and opened another of the portals before leaping through. Remnants could still be heard running through the building so the group quickly returned to the Ragnorok. Lloyd flew the ship steadily as Kratos took Tiamatt to an empty sleeping quarter.

"Tiamatt," Kratos said softly, gently squeezing her hand as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"I...got out..." Tiamatt mumbled slowly, still weak as the drug she was given started to wear off. "Our children...are they ...ok?"

"I don't know Tia. We'll go to Garden and have someone there check." Kratos answered. "What did he do Tia?"

"Growth serum...tried to force their growth...wants them for his ...experiments..." Tiamatt whispered before sleep overcame her again. Kratos sighed, kissing her forehead before leaving the room and allowing Raine to examine her.

"How is she Kratos?" Hiro asked, leaning against the wall, looking worried.

"She's asleep. Apparently Hojo tried to speed up the development of the babies." Kratos explained, sighing again as he walked back towards the cockpit.

"What about Hojo?"

"She didn't say." The Seraph answered, sitting down. "I wonder why Eria was back? Could she have done something to have helped Tiamatt?"

"Eria? Was that that girl?" Hiro asked, recieving a nodded from Kratos. "She looked a lot like you and Tia."

"That is because, in some other time and dimension, she is our daughter." Kratos said. "I hope the babies are alright. Who knows what Hojo could have done to them."

"True." Hiro sighed, leaning back in his seat. "At least Tiamatt's back though."

"So what are we going to do now that Tiamatt is back?" Zelos asked.

"Garden, Tiamatt needs to be examined by doctors from her world and she can be treated for any injuries she might have gotten there." Kratos answered, recieving a nod from Lloyd, who turned the ship slightly. Sighing Kratos stood back up and returned to Tiamatt's room till they reached Garden...

**Me: Whew...that was long and...odd...but eh, who cares. well, I guess the readers do but thats up to you guys if you wanna tell me or not. read and review please!**


	83. The Good News

When I finally woke up, I saw Kratos beside me, a small smile on his lips as he held my hand. I smiled back as I tried to sit up and felt the immediate difference in my body. My stomach was much bigger then it was the day before due to the growth serum Hojo had injected into me and the gained pounds of the twins was felt, making my body feel heavier.

"Tiamatt, take it easy." Kratos warned as I sat up and examined my large stomach. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I feel fine its just, it feels odd. Of course that probably just due to the fact that our children were forced to grow faster then normal and my body hasn't had time to adjust to the change in weight and obviously, size." I sighed, as Kratos gently put a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father again." The Seraph smiled before turning serious. "If any harm has come to our children, Hojo will pay dearly."

"We don't have to worry about Hojo, Kratos. He's dead." I explained. "He will never torture another being with his twisted experiments."

Kratos nodded as he stood up before helping me to my feet. "Then we can concentrate on the health of you and the babies."

"Thanks," I smiled, kissing him quickly before walking to the door of the room. "Let's go see the others."

Kratos followed closely at my side as we went to the elevator that would take us to the cockpit. The others smiled at me as I sat down, Kratos still watching me closely. I looked over at the pilot seat where Lloyd was flying the ship in deep concentration, probably partially due to the fact that I was now in the room.

"You're doing fine Lloyd. Relax a little." I encouraged the swordsman who looked at me and grinned before returning his attention to flying and Garden soon came into view. "What the hell happened?"

The giant floating school had smoke rising from several areas and squads could be seen patrolling outside. Excious met us as we landed and lead us to the main hall where the directory was located.

"Ma'am, a small army of Remnants attacked us yesterday. We were able to defeat them but not without causualties. We also lost contact with Marth, Jo, and Nightfire. We sent a platoon out to investigate and they found them. They are currently in the infirmary in critical condition" Excious explained. "Nightfire is the only one who has regained consciousness. Would you like to speak with him?"

"No, let him rest." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. "Are the cadets and students safe?"

"Yes ma'am. We were able to get them all to safety. Kayla put up a hell of a fight though. Said she wanted to fight along side Vincent."

"That sounds like her." I laughed. "Keep everyone on alert. Comi and many other Remnants are still out there and may attack again. Now if you excuse me, I must see Dr. Lecia."

Excious nodded and left to check on the various Seed that were patrolling around, leaving me with the rest of the group.

"So...what should we do?" Hiro asked. The Symphonians nodded in agreement.

"Hiro, take everyone to the emergency shelter on the lower level and relieve the current care takers. I want you all to take their places and help with the cadet and students."

"We can do that." Lloyd nodded as Hiro began to lead the others away though Kratos stayed with me. "Just be sure to tell us what you find out, ok?"

"We will Lloyd." I smiled, waving at my soon to be step-son before turning towards the infirmary. "Kratos, do you want to wait or do you want to find out now?"

"About what?" The Seraph asked, confused by my question.

"What gender our children are. Do you want to wait till they're born or do you want to know now?" I repeated, hoping he'd say now. My curiousity on the matter was getting the better of me and besides, its never too early to think of names.

"To be honest, I' m curious. I wouldn't mind finding out now." Kratos answered. I sighed and relief, which he must have saw because he hugged me before giving a quick kiss. "Let's just make sure they're healthly first though."

I nodded, taking his hand as we walked into the busy infirmary. Nurses and assistants scurried from bed to bed, treating various wounds. We passed Marth, Jo, and Nightfire, all of whom were covered in scratches and Jo appeared to have lost an arm. Nightfire was indeed, awake and looked over at his long time friends with a concerned look on his face but after noticing me and Kratos, gave us a small smile. I returned the smile before moving on to find Dr. Lecia who was checking a Seed who had recieved a nasty looking cut across her cheek.

"It's not serious but it will leave a scar. Be sure to take antibiotics to keep the swelling down and to prevent it from becoming infected." Dr. Lecia warned. The Seed nodded, taking the small bottle of pills from the doctor and walking past us, giving a respectful nod. "Headmistress, what brings you down to the infirmary?"

"I need a scan done immediatly. I've spent nearly a full day under Hojo's care and he tried to speed up the growth rate of my children. I need the scan done to ensure they are healthy." I explained. Lecia's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Please come this way." Lecia said, leading us to a small examining room but stopping Kratos. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait out here."

"Doctor, this is Kratos, my fiancee and the father." I said.

Kratos nodded. "I would like to know that my children are safe."

"I understand. After being in with Hojo, I'm sure your primary concern is of Tiamatt's health and the well being of the babies. Come on in." Lecia nodded back, holding the door to the room open. I sat down on the table as Kratos leaned against the nearby wall, watching as Lecia walked to a small computer and typed in a command. "Lie down and stay still Tiamatt. This'll only take a few seconds."

I followed her request and laid down on the table, closing my eyes as a soft hum was heard over head. After a minute, the hum died down and Lecia told me it was done. As I sat back up, Kratos gave me a curious look to which I just gave a smile at.

"I'm guessing the technology of these worlds is not as advanced." Lecia said, noticing Kratos' expression. The Seraph nodded as he walked over to me after I signaled for him that it was ok. "The examining table contains the device that scans the body. It can detect vitals such as pulse and blood pressure as well as scanning the body for abnormalities or to create a picture of the inside of a person's body."

"I see. So this table allows you to see the organs and skeletal systems without performing surgury or other methods." Kratos noted. "This device is quite useful."

"Yeah. It should tell us if the babies are ok and what they are too." I smiled as Lecia scanned the results.

"Aside from appearing to be almost a full two months ahead of schedule, your son and daughter appear to be in perfect health." Lecia said, smiling as she faced us. "Their vitals are strong and they should be healthy when they're born."

I felt my smile widen as I flung myself happily at Kratos. "A boy and a girl! Kratos we're so lucky! Thank you for giving me such wonderful gifts!"

Kratos returned the embrace, also smiling as he kissed me. "Tiamatt, it is I that should be thanking you! With you, Lloyd, a son, and daughter, what more could I ask for?"

"Let's just make sure they actually get to meet their father alright?" I asked, laying my head against his shoulder as he continued to hold me close. "Now the real hard part starts."

"And what's that?" Kratos asked.

"Choosing names." Dr. Lecia laughed. I nodded and saw Kratos smile again.

"We already have a name for our daughter. Eria." The Seraph said. I laughed and nodded before grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Lecia!" I said happily as I pulled Kratos towards the exit to the infirmary. "Let's go tell the others!"

"Oh, one more thing Tiamatt. I recommend that you leave Excious to run Garden and to stay away from areas of high stress. I doubt you want to go into labor prematurly due to stress." Dr.Lecia warned. I sighed but nodded before leaving, dragging Kratos behind me.

We took the elevator down to the shelter level where everyone was waiting. Zelos was trying to flirt with some of the female cadets but a few slaps upside the head from Sheena stopped him before he started to flirt with the shinobi. Lloyd was sparing with some sword and gunblade weilders as Colette, Genis, and Presea played with some of the younger students. Regal scanned the crowd as he walked around. Raine was busy either giving a lecture or asking more about the history and techonology of our world. Hiro was talking to several of the older cadets nearby before noticing me and Kratos.

"So what's the results?" He asked, calm at first till he noted that we were smiling. "So they're ok?"

"Yep!" I said happly as the other Symphonians made their way over. "Perfectly healthy!"

"That's great news!" Colette cheered.

"So...what are you having?" Sheena asked.

"A boy and a girl." Kratos smiled, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

Lloyd's face brightened immediately. "I'm gonna have a little brother and sister?!" Kratos and I both nodded, causing Lloyd to grin widely. "That's so cool!" We all laughed at his entusiasm.

"Imoto!" I turned to be embraced by Kayla for moment before she pulled away. "I can't believe we're both having a boy and a girl!"

"What? You are too?"

"Yes." Vincent answered. I noticed that he had removed the gold claw so that he had full use of both hands and gave him a questioning look. "Kayla finally convinced me to remove it. She's even taken my guns."

"I don't want our babies getting hurt!" The dragoness retorted, crossing her arms.

"I know." Vincent laughed, kissing her. "I don't want anything to happen to them either." It wasn't till then that I also noticed the gold band on their fingers.

"You two got married while I was gone? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, shocked.

"Sorry Imoto. We wanted to be married before the babies came and we would have told you about it but we couldn't get a hold of you. It was nothing big anyways." Kayla said, giving me a small smile. "Sorry."

"That's alright." I laughed. "I guess Kratos and I are going to have to do that same thing soon too. The only question is when?"

"Whenever you are ready Tiamatt." Kratos said, smiling at the thought.

"Thank you." I yawned. "Guess I'm still a little tired."

"It's late anyways. You should probably try to get some rest." Raine noted, looking aroung the shelter level. "It appears this is just a reinforced version of the upper level. Does that mean that there are dorms done here too?"

"Yeah, this area is meant to be able to support all of Garden if there ever was an emergency. There is even an infirmary down here but Dr. Lecia was probably concerned about moving some of the critical condition patients."

"That is understandable." Regal nodded. "I believe then, that everyone should retire for the night."

The group nodded and began to make its was over to the dorms of this level as the students and cadets did the same. Kratos left, saying he'd be back after he talked to Excious first so Hiro walked with me.

"Um, Tia?"

"What is it?"

"I was talking to Vincent and he said you brought him back from the Lifestream. How did you do that?" Hiro asked, looking curious but I could also see something else in his eyes.

"I used Time Compression to pull him from the Lifestream but doing so cost me half of my very life energy. Because of that, I almost died trying to fight off Dsanios." I explained. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering...if maybe you could bring back Yuffie?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"Hiro, I would if I could but I would likely die. Even if I somehow lived, it could put my babies in danger. I'm sorry but I hope you understand." I sighed. Hiro's face dropped but he nodded. "Don't worry Hiro. I'm sure you can find someone else."

"Thanks Tia."

"No problem." I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile as we reached the dorms and I found an empty one. "Good night."

"Night." Hiro replied, walking further down the hall.

I sighed, watching him disappear into a room near the end of the hallway before entering my room and writing a quick note to put on the door for Kratos. That done, I laid down to sleep, pulling the covers tight around me. It wasn't much longer that I heard the door open and felt the bed move as Kratos laid down beside me, putting his arms around me.

"Good night Tiamatt." the Seraph whispered into my ear as I finally feel asleep.

**Ok, another chapter done. Now I have a request of all the readers. I have a possible name for Tiamatt and Kratos' son but I will allow readers to submit their own choices. I also need a middle name for Eria so help me a little and give me ideas. Who knows, I might actually use one of the names! Thank you! Read and Review please!**


	84. Dream Realm Conversation and Preparation

Kratos woke up early, looking at his fiancee with a smile before quietly leaving the room. He walked down the surprisingly full hallways, making his way to the upper level and outside. The Seraph noticed Hiro leaning against a tree near by and nodded in acknowledgement before wandering to a different part of the small park that surrounded the building. Noticing an area that was fenced off, Kratos glanced around the area before spreading his wings and landing on the other side. Not far away was a head stone and he felt his heart stop as he read the name on it.

"She really did die in her world." Kratos mumbled, running his fingers over the top of the stone before shaking his head. "Tiamatt is alive though. I shouldn't worry about what this stone says."

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" the angel turned to Excious near several over stones. The Remnant noticed the one Kratos stood before and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I guess we should remove that since Tia is alive."

"..." Kratos looked back at the head stone for a moment before smiling. "Yes. You're right. I shouldn't let my mind wander onto things that no londer apply."

Excious smiled and nodded. "You've done her alot of good Kratos. There has to be something we at Garden could do to thank you?"

"...when she is ready, will you marry us?" the Seraph asked.

Excious nodded once more. "Of course."

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Tia!" Lloyd's voice yelled through the door. "You up?"

The woman groaned as she lifted her head and looked at the door. "What do you want Lloyd?"

"What?!" the swordsman yelled. Tiamatt muttered something to herself as she slowly got up and opened the door to the room, glaring at her soon to be step-son. "Morning Tia! Is Dad here?"

"No, your father left early to walk for a bit. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell him that we're leaving for a bit." Lloyd answered, recieving a questioning look from the pregnant woman standing before him. "We're going to attack Cruxis before they can attack us."

"I see. Be careful then Lloyd. I trust your ablities. Just come back in one piece." Tiamatt grinned.

"What? You're not going to try to stop me?"

"Lloyd, you're strong. I know you can do this. Just don't make me regret not stopping you." The Cetra sighed. Lloyd nodded, grinning before he turned and ran down the hall.

"Thanks Tia!" The swordsman yelled, waving behind him.

Tiamatt sighed, watching him disappear into the crowd before closing the door and getting dressed. As she made her way out of the room, she nearly bumped into Kratos.

"Tia, where were Lloyd and the others headed?" Kratos asked, looking at his fiancee curiously.

"Oh, their going to attack Cruxis." Tiamatt said, smiling softly. Kratos just glared at her.

"And you let him go?!"

"Kratos, Lloyd and the others are strong. They can handle themselves." Tiamatt sighed.

"I know they're strong but Yggdrasil has the place rigged with traps. There's no way that all of them are going to make it!" Kratos yelled, before turning away and starting to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Tiamatt asked, running behind him till she caught up.

"I'm going after them. They're going to need help." Kratos explained, stopping to embrace her for a moment. "I promise I'll be back. Take care of yourself Tia."

Tiamatt glared slightly as she sighed. "Alright but you better come back with everyone safely." Kratos chuckled and nodded, kissing his fiancee before he walked away.

"I promise."

Tiamatt smiled sadly as he took an elevator back to the high level before sighing. "Might as well check on Marth and the others. Besides, there's something I want to talk to Lecia about."

When she got to the infirmary, Nightfire's wound were mostly healed and the phoenix was helping Marth to his feet. Jo was sitting on the edge of his bed, examining his new prostetic arm till he noticed Tiamatt. His gasp in surprise drew the attention of his two companions whose eyes widened.

"What the hell happened Tia?" Marth asked, shocked by the size of the woman's stomach.

"Is it just me or did you double in size in just a couple days?!" Nightfire blurted.

"I was caught by some Remnants and Hojo injected growth serum into my body, increasing the growth rate of the babies." Tiamatt explained. "But they're in perfect health."

"Thats good." Jo noted, now standing. "I'm sorry we couldn't get the data from the files."

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that you three are alive." Tiamatt shrugged, smiling at her three friends.

"Thanks Tia." Marth nodded before turning to his friends. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

Tiamatt laughed before nodding and watching them file out of the door, noting that Marth limped slightly. "What happened to him?"

"His leg was broken. In all reality, he shouldn't be walking on it." Lecia sighed, walking up to her. "Why are you here?"

"I was wondering something...it may just be a feeling and I know you said I was only two months ahead but I think I might be-"

"Further along? Yes, it is possible. Two months was only a guess. The babies are healthy and nearly fully developed. In all truth they could come any time but when i'm not sure. The injections made it impossible to guess when you might go into labor." Lecia sighed. "I believe your Jenova Cells increased the effects of the serum far beyond what even Hojo would have guessed. I would be careful if I were you Tiamatt. I wouldn't put you over a month."

"Really? That soon?" Tiamatt asked, smiling before it dropped. "Oh Holy, I'm not ready!"

"Tiamatt you'll be fine don't wo-"

"No, I'm not ready! I at least expected for this whole matter with Yggdrasil to have been settled before the babies came. And for Kratos and I to be married and have some place to leave." Tiamatt cried in panic. "I hope they wait till everything is fixed before they're born!"

Lecia sighed, smiling slightly. "You'll be fine. Your children can stay here at Garden with you and Kratos till everything is resolved." Tiamatt looked at the doctor, sighing as she realized the truth and nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will work out fine."

"Thank you." The Cetra nodded, looking relieved. "I guess I should get something to eat. Thank you Dr. Lecia."

Lecia nodded as Tiamatt walked away. She quickly grabbed something to eat before sitting down at a table where Kayla, Vincent, Marth, Jo, Nightfire, and Hiro were all eating their own breakfasts.

"Good morning Imoto!" Kayla said cheerfully as Tiamatt sat down. "So...you think of any names yet?"

"Sis, I just found out I was having a boy and a girl yesterday." She sighed, pausing to eat some of her food. "Why? Have you?"

"Yep! Alcana and Mica!" Kayla smiled. Vincent nodded beside her.

"Hm...how about Chris?" Tiamatt and Kayla looked at Nightfire before they both looking at each other and laughed.

"Who would have thought Nightfire would use the name of the person I based him off?!" Tiamatt laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Sorry but there's no way that I'm naming my son after someone whose nickname is Anger Management."

"Just an option..." Nightfire huffed, crossing his arms.

"Is that the other mind talking?" Hiro asked, a little confused on what just happened.

Tiamatt nodded. "Yeah. Marth and Jo were also based off of friends from home. I wish I could see them again."

"Maybe you can." Hiro said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Right and imagine how they'll react when I not only show up as Tiamatt but also pregnant." She said, looking at the blonde man with questioning eyes. "At least I was able to say good bye to them last time..."

"Don't forget you've got us!" Kayla cried, causing Tiamatt to look up and smile. "And you've got Kratos and the babies too!"

"But for how much longer?" Tiamatt looked down again. "Lloyd and the others are going to have to confront Origin soon. When that happens...I don't want to lose Kratos..." Tiamatt sighed and shook her head, standing up. "I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"Alright. See you in a while Tia." Hiro nodded as she left.

Tiamatt wandered the hallways, going no where in particular till she evetually made it back to her room. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed and looked at the ring on her finger, smiling as she remembered the night Kratos had proposed. To her, it seemed like it was almost five months ago but to this world, it was only a couple weeks. Three weeks since she was freed from Jenova, since her father and Oblivion had died in an attempt to save her. Three weeks since the proposal and conception of the twins.

"Why is everything in my life not normal?" She sighed, laying back across the bed. "Everything feels so rushed. I wish it'd slow down a little and let me enjoy life instead of pushing me forward. I wish I could see Dad again."

Tiamatt sighed again, closing her eyes, a wave of drowsiness washing over her. Soon she was asleep.

_Tiamatt found herself standing in a strange abyss of white. There was nothing of blinding white that seemed to stretch everywhere but no where. She could hear voices but see no one around her._

_"Whose there?" She yelled, still looking around her. _

_"Tiamatt of the Cetra," the male's voice was familiar. _

_"Whose there?!" Tiamatt yelled again. _

_"Do you wish to see your father?" a different voice asked, this one female._

_"Of course I do but who are you?" Tiamatt asked, still looking for the speakers. The landscape changed suddenly, turning into a large field and nearby stood the Keeper of the Balance, Ryukinogami in his hand as a woman with white hair stood beside him. "The Keeper? Who are you?" _

_"I am the spirit that controls all the others in the Lifestream, the one you call Gaia." The woman answered. _

_"We will allow you to speak with your father but only in this realm. He can not return to the world of the living nor the Lifestream. His soul is bond to Ryukinogami." The Keeper explained. "However, even in this realm, his time here will not be long." _

_"I understand." Tiamatt nodded._

_The Keeper of the Balance raised the diamond blade into the air, the sword glowing a pale green before a deeply confused Terran appeared. Tiamatt immediately ran to her father, embracing the confused spirit as Gaia and the Keeper disappeared, leaving Ryukinogami which had lodged itself in the ground._

_"Dad! I missed you so much!" Tiamatt cried happily as Terran finally realized what had happened and returned the embrace before backing away a step to examine his daughter. _

_"Tiamatt, you're pregnant! How long has it been?" Terran asked, shocked but smiling as he gave his daughter another hug. _

_"Only a few weeks for Sylvarant and Theth'ella but its been almost five months for me." _

_"But how?" _

_"I got mad and lost control of my powers. I went back not only to Garden but also three months back in the past. I was there for just over four months, so when the rift opened again, only a week had passed." Tiamatt explained. _

_"Is it Kratos' ?" Terran asked sternly. _

_Tiamatt sighed and nodded. "Of course they are. Dad, I'm having twins. A boy and a girl!" _

_"Thats great Tia. I trust Kratos has been with you since?" _

_"Yeah. We're getting married soon too." Tiamatt smiled, showing her father the ring she was given. _

_"I'm so happy for you Tiamatt. I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up like I should have been. You must hate me for abandoning your mother and you." _

_"Dad, I forgive you. You came when I needed you the most. Without you, I wouldn't be engaged to Kratos nor would I have the twins. I'd still be Jenova's tool." The Cetra sighed, hugging her father again as he looked away. _

_"I wish I was still alive to see my grandchildren." He sighed, sitting on the ground as Tiamatt sat beside him. _

_"Don't worry. I'll tell them all about you and how you helped save the world from Jenova!" _

_"Thank you Tiamatt." Terran smiled but then frowned as he noticed Ryu glowing. "When they said I didn't have long, I guess they really meant it." _

_"...I guess, this is good bye for real then." Tiamatt said sadly, looking at her father. _

_"Tiamatt, you're my daughter. I will always love you and even if I may no longer be part of the living world or the Lifestream, I'll always pray for your safety and well being." Terran sighed, embracing Tiamatt for the final time as Ryukinogami began to pull him back. _

_"I'll remember that." Tiamatt smiled, watching as he began to fade. "Be sure to annoy that bitch Jenova for me!" She yelled as he was finally reabsorbed. She caught a smirk from the spirit as well as a nod before everything disappeared..._

Tiamatt woke up, gasping in shock but smiling. She could still feel her father's embrace and hear his voice in her ears. She had gotten her request from the spirits and she thanked them for it as she sat up and looked around the darkening room. Looking through the one window in the small room, she could see the sun begin to set and heard the door open. Kratos came in, looking tired but also saddened till he saw Tiamatt, and he smiled.

"Is everyone ok?" Tiamatt asked, standing up to hug her fiancee.

"Yes. Yggdrasil almost succeeded in reviving Martel through Colette but Martel decided to return to the Great Seed. Yggdrasil is dead and all that is left is to get the Eternal Sword." Kratos explained. "We all agreed to wait a while before the pact. With Yggdrasil gone, we can hold on Origin for at least a couple days."

"That's good." Tiamatt said, sighing in relief before looking back at the angel. "Let's get married tonight."

"Are you sure?" Kratos asked, surprised by the sudden request. The Cetra nodded and kissed him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Positive. I've waited almost five months for this since you proposed and ten thousand years for a family. I'm more sure about this then anything."

"Alright. Let's find Excious." Kratos smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her through the halls to find the second in command...

**For those who have yet to submit names or would like to submit another name for Tia and Kratos' son, you are welcome too. I would like to also get names from the readers who don't usually review. So far, I'm still considering the name I've had in consideration for some time but I won't give it away. Instead, i'll let people guess by letting you see the intials. Eria's middle name is still open too but I do have one that i might use from one request. more opinions and choices in names would be greatly appreciated. Read and review please!**

Eria Aurion

T.O.Aurion (Have fun guessing that!)


	85. Tension and Worried Filled Days

**Research Lab**

"Comi, why have you called us here?" a human Remnant asked, glaring at the Griever like Remnant with the green snake like eyes all those controlled by Jenova posessed.

"I have a plan. One that will aid us greatly if we succeed." Comi grinned, looking at the strange cword.

"And what would this plan be?" A woman sneered. "Then I can decide weither this is worth my time or not in aiding you."

"Be patient. I promise that you will be well rewarded upon completion. We have captured several portals after all and I'm sure you much desire one after it was through one that we brought you to our dimension.Though the fact that we stumbled upon your dimension was by pure accident. We will supply you with a portal even if you don't want to help us as long you don't interfer with our dimension." A Remnant said, recieving a glare from the woman as well as an unhuman growl.

"Please realize Comi, that it would be nothing for me to destroy this world. I have already conquered the worlds on my dimension and if I do not agree with your plan, this world will follow." The woman snarled, light reflecting off her black eyes. Comi shuddered under her gaze, looking away as he caught one of the few fragments of blue that still remained in her eyes, looking like lightning sparking across a black night sky, the pupil itself absorbed by the the darkness of the iris. It wasn't natural but the woman's dark past had aided in the strange mutation. Her hair shared a similair mutation, a few streaks of brown showing through the other wise black hair.

"Oh course you could Sister but-"

"Do not call me your Sister!" The woman snapped. "You Remnants are nothing but ancient history in my universe as well as Jenova."

"How dare you speak of Mother that w-!" the Remnant was silenced as a strange iciclelike spear lodged itself into the creatures head. The others in the room eyed the woman with unease, her anger evident though she did visably nothing, not even exhale as she attacked.

"Already I grow bored of this. Give me what I desire and I will leave." the woman growled. Comi nodded and handed her a small device. "Hmph." The woman turned, pack in hand as she walked through the shimmering portal back to her world. As soon as she was gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the code for her universe was locked.

"Sir, was it wise to supply her with a portal?" A Remnant asked nervously.

"That portal is faulty and is missing its power supply from which I understand, is only found in a few dozen dimensions which are locked to her. She is too dangerous to trust." Comi said, watching as the woman's universe was deleted from the list of known dimensions. "Now I will tell you all what I have planned..."

000000000000000000000

The ceremony was small, only the Symphonians and Tiamatt's friends allowed to watch as Tiamatt took the name of Aurion. The woman was clearly thrilled when the small wedding was over, smiling proudly as she looked at the man she could finally call her husband. Kratos seemed equally pleased though a small glint of sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

"Kratos?" The Serpah looked at Tiamatt, who was smiling slightly, concern showing in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Of course Tia. I only hope this can last." Kratos answered, sighing.

"Kratos," Tiamatt was glaring at her husband sternly, "I want you to promise me that you'll walk from that forest on your own two feet. Promise me you'll be there when our children are born and we'll raise them together."

"Tia..."

"Kratos, you just promised to spend all eternity with her. You better come back alive." Hiro warned.

"...All of my mana must be released to destroy the seal. Wether I like it or not, that day will be my death." Kratos said quietly, looking at the ground.

"You jerk!" Everyone turned to look at Lloyd who was glaring at his father. "You're just gonna give up and leave Tiamatt and me?! I thought you were happy to have us as your family but you won't even attempt to save yourself!"

"You know, Lloyd has a good point, old man." Zelos agreed. "We know your trying to help and all but to leave your son and pregnant wife, thats just cruel."

"..."

"Stop it you guys!" Tiamatt yelled, seeing Kratos continue to avoid everyones eyes. "If this is the only way then I'll ...accept whatever happens."

Though she was trying to defend her husband, the pain in Tiamatt's voice was evident. Taking a deep breath and grabbing the angel's hand, Tiamatt led him away from the others. It wasn't till they finally reached their room that the silence was broken as Tiamatt hugged him.

"I may not like your decision or how you seem to have given up on surviving the seal release, but I love you and will try respect your wishes." Tiamatt said, rubbing her face into Kratos' shoulder as he returned the embrace. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Tiamatt..." Kratos said quietly. "...maybe...this was all a mistake..."

The Cetra looked at him in shock as she pushed herself out of his arms and glared at him. "What was a mistake?! You asking me to marry you?! Our children?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I love you Kratos! Don't you feel the same way?! Or was that just another mistake?!" Kratos looked at his wife in shock as she yelled before stepping towards him again and placing his hand against her swollen stomach. "Our children, Kratos, are not a mistake. Our love for each other is not a mistake or I wouldn't be pregnant. I know you're not one to just screw someone just for the hell of it. I know you love me Kratos, just as I love you. Please, don't ever say our love is a mistake again."

The Seraph just blinked in shock before pulling Tiamatt back towards him. "I'm sorry Tiamatt. You're right. I do love you and I love our children. I never meant to say our love was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"I still can't believe you said that...but thank you for apologizing. I should know that you couldn't really mean something like that." The Cetra said, kissing him. "It's getting late, we should get some rest."

Kratos nodded, smiling slightly as he gently picked Tiamatt up and set her on the bed before going to turn off the lights. In the few short seconds he had been away, Tiamatt had already laid down and fallen asleep. Looking at his new wife, Kratos laid down behind her, once more putting his arms around her before closing his eyes.

The next day seemed to be better. Tiamatt told Kratos what Lecia had told her about her due date being unknown and possibily, anytime. Kratos seemed to take this well, now having the small hope of actually seeing his children being born before he had to release the seal to Origin. The others usually tried to avoid the topic after what had happened the night before though Lloyd still wasn't pleased with Kratos. Hiro, for that matter, wasn't either but Tiamatt was happy so he stayed off the topic whenever he talked to either his sister or her husband. However, talk of Origin couldn't be avoided.

"Kratos, how much longer?" The Seraph looked across the table at Hiro. "When will you have to leave?"

"..."

"I'm curious too." Tiamatt added. "I'm your wife and you haven't even told me when you and Lloyd were planning to head back to Heimdall."

"Um...well..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "We were actually thinking of leaving tomarrow..."

"Oh..." Tiamatt's eyes fell momentarily before she looked at Kratos. "I'm going to Heimdall with you."

"What? Tiamatt you can't." Hiro shouted, causing Tiamatt to glare at him and Kratos to nod in agreement.

"And why not?"

"Because your pregnant. You said yourself that you didn't klnow when the babies were going to come and the worst possible place would be on the way to Heimdall." Hiro answered, once again causing Kratos to agree.

"I can think of several places worse." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hiro is absolutely right. You need to stay here at Garden where it is safe." Kratos said, giving her a stern look to which she just glared at.

"I won't go into the Torrent Forest but I want to be as close as safely possible. Is there anything wrong with that?" Tiamatt asked.

"You should listen to Kratos and Hiro, Tiamatt. They are only concerned the safety of you and the babies." Raine warned.

"I know that but I'm still going." Tiamatt replied stubbornly.

"Imoto, they've all got a good point. Besides, we can keep each other company while their gone." Kayla pointed out.

Tiamatt then turned her sharp glare on the dragoness. "But its not your husband thats leaving tomarrow to die." The entire group went silent as Kratos put an arm around his wife's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her as she finally broke down and cried.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Sheena asked, watching her friend continue to cry.

"I wish there was..." Kratos muttered, still holding Tiamatt before he looked up at Lloyd. "Lloyd, promise me that you won't hold back on your attacks tomarrow."

"What? Why?" The twin swordsman gasped in shock.

"Think of it as a test of your strength." Kratos smirked sadly. "You have grown strong Lloyd. Let us see if you can defeat me in battle."

"Dad...then you don't hold back either." Lloyd nodded.

"Of course not." The Seraph agreed, causing another sob to rise from Tiamatt. "I'm sorry Tia."

"No, its ok. You...you have to do this." Tiamatt said quietly. "Just give me time. I'll get over it."

"..." Kratos closed his eyes, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tiamatt, have you thought of any names yet?" Colette said, trying to change subjects. The Cetra shook her head. "Ok then how about...um...Mark?"

Tiamatt looked up at Kratos who sighed before shaking her head. "No, the name needs to seem to click into place. Like Eria seemed to."

"Ok, um...Revan?" Hiro offered. Tiamatt cocked her head to the side for a moment before shaking it.

"Seth?" Sheena said.

"Kurt?" Genis added.

Again, Tiamatt shook her head as Kratos went into thought. For twenty minutes, the group gave names but Tiamatt shot them all down till Kratos finally spoke.

"Terrance." Tiamatt blinked in surprise as she looked at her husband. Apparently, the others were equally surprised. "Terrance Oblivion."

"Terrance Oblivion Aurion." Tiamatt tested out the name, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked at Kratos. "Would this be after them?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes, without Terran or Oblivion, you would still be in Jenova's control and I wouldn't have you as my wife nor would be becoming a father for the second time. They risked their lives for you. It is the least we can do to honor them."

"Hm...Terrance Oblivion Aurion and Eria Roseve Aurion." Tiamatt tested the names before nodding and smiling. Kratos nodded in agreement to the names, kissing the woman. "Now we just wait."

"...Yes, I supposed we do." Kratos nodded, before he stood up. "Lloyd can I talk to you?"

"Sure Dad!" Lloyd quickly jumped to his feet as Kratos left. The others soon left as well, leaving Tiamatt at the table with Hiro, Nightfire, Jo, and Marth who she asked to wait.

"I want you three to attack the Mountain Reactor again. This time you'll have double the forces you originally had but your goal is the same. Gather all data from the computers and then destroy the reactor. You are all to work to together so Nightfire and Marth, no fighting or arguements." Tiamatt explained.

"Got it." Nightfire nodded, standing up and giving a small salute as his friends all stood up.

"What about me Tia?" Hiro asked as the three stooges left.

"I want you to come with me to Heimdall and then go with Lloyd and the others to Origin's seal." She explained.

Hiro was about to complain about leaving her alone in Heimdall till he realized why she wanted him to go. "Kratos?"

"Yes, please make sure he doesn't let himself die. Please make sure my husband comes back to me alive."

The blonde nodded. "Alright Tia. I understand."

"Thank you Hiro." Tiamatt sighed in relief, getting up from her seat. "I know it's not very late but I think I'm going to bed early. Who knew being pregnant could be so tiring?"

Hiro laughed. "It probably doesn't help that you've been running all over Garden either."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Cetra laughed back, starting to walk out of the room back to the dorms. "If you see Kratos, tell him I went to bed early, ok? Good night!"

Hiro nodded, watching as his sister went back to her room before turning towards the library. He had recovered some of the files about Void from Tiamatt and wanted to look through them. But as he sat down, he flinched and mumbled something incoherent to himself before pulling out the dust old files from where he had hid them in the library.

"Why won't you shut up and leave me alone?" Hiro whispered to himself. He was silent for a moment attempting to read the file but couldn't due to his mental distraction. "No...she wouldn't do that...She's my sister...she won't abandon me..."

"Hiro, are you alright?" The blonde man looked up to see Raine, looking concerned. The half elf was often found in the library, reading what ever she could on Earth and its people and tonight was no exception.

"I'm fine.' Hiro said, giving a small smile to reinforce his words. Raine gave him a questioning look before shrugging.

"I guess it's none of my business anyways." The half elf sighed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Hiro answered, moving some of the files to allow her to set her stack of books down. "Are you really planning to read all those?"

"Yes. You're world is absolutly fascinating! I would love to one day visit it." Raine nodded, bright eyes showing she was in Ruin Mode.

"I bet Tiamatt can come up with something." Hiro smiled.

Raine nodded before opening the first of her books and immediatly having her total attention absorbed into it. Sighing, Hiro turned back to the information in front of him and began to read it. As time went by, Raine heard the man mutter angerly to himself before he finally stood up and left.

"Hmm...what is wrong with Hiro?" Raine asked herself watching him continue to mutter to himself as he took the files with him out of the library. "I should probably let Tiamatt know about this tomarrow."

**The Next Day...**

Everyone seemed to be on edge as they boarded the Ragnorok to take it the short distance to Heimdall since Garden was near the forest. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo had already taken several battle transport to the Mountain Reactor in the nearby range. Nobody seemed to want to talk, even Zelos kept silent, as they walked through the Ymir Forest.

Of all eleven people, Lloyd, Kratos, and Tiamatt were the most tense, the small family walking close together, not daring to take more then a few steps away from each other. Lloyd tried to keep his mind on preparing for fight and making the pact with Origin but his father's possible fate kept distrubing his concentration. Tiamatt clung to Kratos, never letting go of his hand as they walked through the forest, trying to tune out his fate as well but her trembling revealed her true emotions. Kratos squeezed her hand gently in reassurance but it only caused his wife to let out a small sob before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Kratos, don't do this. There has to be some other way." Tiamatt sobbed, buring her face into his chest. "Please don't do this."

"Tiamatt...there is no other way. I have to do this." Kratos whispered into her ear. "Please, don't worry about me. Your main concern should be on yourself and the babies."

"Kratos, please, don't leave me like this." She continued to beg. "I don't want to raise our children alone."

"Tiamatt," The woman looked up at Lloyd. "You won't have to. They're my little brother and sister, I'm gonna help as much as I can."

"Count me in as well, Tia. You're my big sister. There isn't anything in all the worlds that could keep me from being a part of my niece and nephew's lives." Hiro added.

"And you've got the rest of us too!" Colette pointed out. The rest of the Symphonians nodded.

"Thank you." Tiamatt said quietly, prying herself away from Kratos and giving everyone a small yet pain filled smile. "Thank you all."

"What are friends for?" Sheena smirked, causing Tiamatt to smile again and nod before she glanced over her shoulder into the forest nervously.

"We're being followed. We need to get to Heimdall now!"

Everyone looked at Tiamatt who looked at the forest behind her before nodding and hurrying to the elf village. Tiamatt still seemed nervous even after they reached the village but none the less, relaxed slightly. After gaining permission from the Elf Elder, Raine, Genis, and Hiro were once again allowed to enter Heimdall, especially after Tiamatt expressed her concerns about what was lurking not far from the village.

"Do you really think the Remnants are going to try something?" Lloyd asked as he walked with her, Kratos, and Hiro through the village.

"I don't know but it's likely." Tiamatt sighed. "I hope they don't attack Heimdall."

"How would they even know to come here anyways? Hojo didn't put a tracker on you did he?" Hiro asked as they reached an area where there were several benches.

"Probably. He did want the babies after all. It was probably a safety precaution." Tiamatt explained, sitting down on one of the empty benches. "But Hojo is dead. What the Remnants themselves are planning is beyond me."

"You should be safe here though. Garden is nearby and the elves are powerful magic users." Kratos noted, taking his wife's hand as he sat down beside her before he closed his eyes and sighed. "The elder told us to rest tonight and make the actually pact tomarrow. At least I have one more day with my family."

"Yeah..." Tiamatt said sadly, leaning against the Seraph's shoulder.

"Tia, maybe I shou-" Hiro didn't even get to finish as Tiamatt already knew what he was about to say and glared at him. "Nevermind."

"I'm going to walk around a bit and see if I can find Raine. She said she wanted to talk to me." Tiamatt sighed, standing up. "I'll see all of you later."

"Alright. Be careful." Kratos nodded. Tiamatt gave a small smile before going to find Raine who was near the entrance to Heimdall.

"Tiamatt, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Raine said as the other woman approached.

"Yeah, thats why I came to find you." the Cetra nodded. "What is it?"

"It's about Hiro. I found him in the library last night reading through some files that I'm guessin are on his demon. I didn't think nothing of it at first till he started muttering to himself. He kept saying things like 'leave me alone' or 'shut up'. Do you think it was Void?" Raine explained. Tiamatt looked worried as she thought over what Raine had said. "Maybe you should talk to him. Ask him about it."

"Prehaps I should. But I trust Hiro to keep Void under control. He would never let Void hurt any of us." Tiamatt agreed before glancing back out of the village at the forest.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yes but I doubt they'll attack Heimdall. They'd wait till we were out in the open, where there wouldn't be interference like the attack outside of Mizuho. Fralex led the attack with Kej, Mieya, and some of the other Remnants when we were in open plains with no where to hide." the Cetra explained, remembering the battle that had cost her her memories and almost her life, before she sighed. "I still need to tell Nightfire that his brother was killed by Eria."

"Fralex was his brother?" Raine asked, curious.

"Yes. Fralex seized the throne when Nightfire was young, killing their father and abusing their mother. He was removed from power after the first of the Prophecy Wars. He later escaped and began aiding the Remnants. Of course it doesn't matter now since he is dead." Tiamatt stopped and looked back at the forest again. "I think we should move further into the village."

Raine nodded and followed Tiamatt back towards the center of Heimdall where some of the others had gathered. The long journey seemed to be catching up with everyone and it was soon decided that everyone should go to bed early to have energy for the next day. Lloyd was now getting nervous but Colette soon shook him from his doubt before he went to his room. Tiamatt tried to ignore the next day's possible outcome and slept in Kratos' arms for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time.

When morning came, she woke up alone, a note from Kratos telling her that he left for the forest about midnight. Holding back her tears, she went outside to see the others off.

"Lloyd, Hiro, please make sure he comes back alive." Tiamatt asked, hugging them both before stepping back. "And Sheena, best of luck in making the pact."

"Don't worry. Origin should be a piece of cake!" Sheena said cheerfully.

"Then we can reunite the worlds!" Colette cheered.

"And fix the rifts that were caused when I first arrived." Tiamatt agreed. "Good luck."

Lloyd nodded. "Don't worry Tia. We'll bring Dad back. You'll see!"

Tiamatt smiled as the group went into the forest before making her way back to the inn. She felt anxious for some reason but also nervous. She could still feel the Remnants nearby and again hoped they wouldn't attack Heimdall but Kratos was right. The village was full of powerful magic users. She would be safe, at least she hoped so, especially as her water broke and the contractions began...

**Thank you to those who offered up names. I'm sorry I didn't use any of the names offered for the son but I was only given a few choices and after consideration, thought the name I'd been considering for a while still fit. Thank you though for choices. **


	86. Captured

**Torrent Forest**

Kratos sighed as he tried to concentrate on the battle to come but something was bugging him. He felt like something important was happening but he didn't know what. Shaking his head, the Seraph drew the Flamberge, examining the blade closely before sighing again and putting it away.

"Lloyd and the others should be here soon." Kratos said, looking down the forest path. He thought he could faintly hear a few monsters roar in defeat but they might have been fighting over territory. Turning back towards the center of the clearing, Kratos leaned againt the stone where Origin's spirit resided.

"Kratos, your fiancee came here only a few days ago. She was worried." Origin said, speaking through the stone.

"Tiamatt is my wife now. Our wedding was three days ago." Kratos sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you truly willing to do this?"

Kratos looked at the rock with a slight glare. "Its the only way to correct the mistakes Cruxis and Yggdrasil have brought to this world. It must be done."

"Very well." Origin said, his voice fading away.

**Heimdall**

_Of all times to go into labor, why now?_ Tiamatt thought as her contractions continued and she gasped.

"Deep breaths, miss." A female elf said softly from beside the bed. "Breath and push."

Tiamatt nodded as another woman waited for the first of the babies to be born. She had gone into labor only a few hours ago but the babies were ready. The Cetra's cry was followed shortly by that of her first child but the contractions didn't stop. Closing her eyes to concentrate, she suddenly heard stange noises outside and followed by the screams of elves. _No...not now..._

She heard the door to the room being busted down and opened her eyes just as the two elves that were helping her were killed. Comi grabbed something small from one of the elves, grinning as he looked at it.

"Why Sister, how did you know?" Comi smirked as Tiamatt cried again, her final child finally escaping into the world. She didn't even attempt to catch her breath or wait for her body to recover from the shock of childbirth as she spun around and grabbed the newborn.

"Give me back my daughter!" Tiamatt growled, holding her son tightly against her in an attempt to protect him.

"I'm afraid that is not an option Sister. Now if you would please, hand the boy over." Comi laughed, handing a wailing Eria to another Remnant.

Tiamatt snarled, her eyes dialated as she backed away till her back hit the window sill. Eyeing the open window, she glanced back at her daughter and then at Terrance who was sobbing loudly. Tiamatt was physically exhausted, there was no way she could fight to get back Eria and protect her brother at the same time.

"Tiamatt, hand over the child." Comi growled, taking a step towards her.

"No, I'm not letting you take them!" Tiamatt snapped. She eyed the window again but with her newborn son in her arms, it was too dangerous for her to jump even the few feet to the ground.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Sister!" Comi growled, grabbing her throat and pulling Terrance from her. Dropping the Cetra to the floor, Comi turned away. "We got the kids. Let's leave."

"No...I won't let you take them." Tiamatt growled.

Comi turned as he reached the doorway and grinned as the woman tried to stand. Her body didn't want to move, almost all her energy being drained from giving birth but she finally managed to stand on unsteady legs. The Remnants merely laughed and walked out of the inn, killing anyone that tried to get in their way.

Several elves tried to block the creatures' escape but the Remnants made short work of them. One elf even cast Meteor Storm, causing several Remnants to go wide eyed in shock before being crushed by the metorites. Several other spells hitting Remnants causing Tiamatt's eyes to widen as she looked out the window.

"I can't let them...take my babies..." Tiamatt muttered, gripping the window sill tightly.

Growling, Tiamatt threw herself out of the window, spreading her wings and reaching for Eria, who was the closest but Comi once again got in the way and slammed her out of the sky with his tail before leading the Remnants away. Tiamatt tried to push herself up but gasped in pain and exhaustion before blacking out.

**Origin Seal**

Kratos walked up to the stone, Flamberge loose in one hand as he placed his free hand on the large stone in the center of the clearing.

"Wait Dad, you're still going to do this?" Lloyd cried in shock.

"I have to Lloyd. Its the only way to reunite the worlds." Kratos said sadly before looking at Hiro who was glaring at him. "Please tell Tiamatt that I love her." With that said, Kratos closed his eyes, focusing on releasing all his mana to break the seal. The angel stumbled before falling backwards only to be caught by Yuan.

"Idiot." Yuan muttered as a glow surrounded Kratos before fading.

"Yuan what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, placing a hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

"I came to help an old friend. Is that a crime?" Yuan said as Kratos moaned. "I gave him some of my mana so he should be fine after a while."

"So he's not going to die?" Hiro asked.

"Correct. Kratos will be fine." The blue haired Seraph nodded as Kratos opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

"I'm...alive?"

"Yeah Dad. You're alive. Isn't that great?" Lloyd smiled, helping his father to his feet. "Wait till Tiamatt finds out!"

"Yes but that can wait. You must make the pact with Origin." Kratos reminded, smiling slightly but turned as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your still alive Kratos. I understand why you did what you did but I was just mad cause Tia was so upset." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just don't something like that again, ok? I don't like seeing my sister so upset."

"Don't worry Hiro. I don't plan on leaving her." The Seraph nodded, recieving an approving smile from Hiro as Origin appeared.

"Origin, I asked that thy annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena asked, using the traditional words of the pact.

"I will not form a new pact."

"What? Why not?" Sheena gasped at the spirit's refusal.

"Mithos broke his vow. Why should I except you to not do the same?" Origin asked, crossing his first pair of arms over his chest.

"Origin, it is true that four thousand years ago Mithos approached you with a vow but his mind became twisted after Martel's death, result in his betrayal of the pact. Lloyd and the others are working to correct his mistakes and return the world to its original state. Please allow them to make the pact." Kratos explained, trying to get the Summon Spirit to agree.

"Fine. Then I shall test you."

**Heimdall/ Tiamatt POV**

"Tiamatt! Wake up!" Someone yelled nearby. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Nightfire, Marth, and Jo all standing over me. "Tia, what happened?"

My mind finally cleared from its haze and I bolted up. "Terrance! Eria! I need to get them!"

"What? Tiamatt, what's going on? Where are the babies?" Marth asked, putting his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to keep me sitting.

"The Remnants, they took them! They took my kids! I have to get them back!" I was in a pure state of panic. I need to get my children back before it was too late. I pushed Marth away and got to my feet, heading for the door.

"Tiamatt! You can't leave!" Jo shouted.

I turned and glared at him. "And why not?! My children are in danger!"

"You need to rest and let your body recharge after you've spent the morning in labor." I turned to see the elf elder near by. "What ever those things were that took your children, you can't defeat them in your current state. Wait for your friends to return before charging to an unknown location."

"I don't care! Those freaks have my kids and I want them back!" I snapped, clenching my fist as I opened the door.

"Tia! The guy is right. We don't even know where they are." Nightfire said as he followed me outside with Marth and Jo just behind him.

"Cloud!" I yelled and within a moment, the small white paragriff flew down to my shoulder. "Did you track them?"

**Yep, the monsters went to this really small island. **

"The Research Center?" Cloud nodded. "Fine then. I'm leaving." I spread my wings but felt all three of my friends grab one of my arms. "Let go dammit!"

"No." Jo said sternly as I tried to pull my arms away. "You're not going anywhere."

"Dammit! The Remnants have my kids! I'm not about to let them get away!" I screamed, continuing to struggle to get out of their hands. I even spread my wings, beating the air and them madly in an attempt to escape but they wouldn't let go. "Let me go!"

"NO!" All three yelled, one of them finding an oppertunity to pin down my wings.

"We're doing this for your safety Tia." Nightfire said from directly behind me. "We're worried about the babies too but you're in no condition to fight."

"Oh yeah!" I growled, concentrating on a transformation. My body shrunk rapidly allowing to drop to the ground with ease as bobcat before bounding off and leaping into the air, now as a dragon.

"Tiamatt!" Marth yelled before clenching a fist, causing a green orb to glow in his arm. "Stop!"

My movements froze and I felt myself drop from the sky. Luckily I wasn't very high up so the landing wasn't too rough. Still I wasn't happy. I growled as they surrounded me and sighed.

"Tia, please, calm down. We'll save them, I promise." Marth said, looking down at me but I just growled. If he wasn't a friend, I would've burned him to a crisp.

"Esuna." I growled, regaining my movement and tried to have leap into the air again only to be caught in two spells.

"Stop!"

"Silence!"

I fell back down to the ground with a thud, now unable to cast spells as Marth pulled out a GS and threw it to Nightfire.

"Call Hiro. Tell him whats going on."

**Torrent Forest**

"I'll agree with your pact. Do not betray my trust." Origin said, before disappearing as a small ball of light.

"So now we can reunite the worlds right?" Lloyd asked, looking at Kratos.

"Not quite. The Ring of the Pact must be forged first. I have already gathered the needed materials for that." Kratos explained.

"You must have been planning this along." Zelos smirked.

"Yes. I've spent many years looking for a way that a human can weild the Eternal Sword. With the Aoinos, Lloyd should be able to use it." the Seraph nodded.

"Alright. Let's get back to Heimdall then!" Lloyd said cheerfully but a strange red orb from Genis' pocket shot at Lloyd and the teen started to shake.

"Lloyd!" Hiro, who was one of the closest to Lloyd, shook him, causing whatever the orb was to go into the older man's body.

"Hiro!" Kratos yelled as the man looked down for a moment before examining his hands.

"This wasn't the body I was wanting but I guess this will do." Hiro said but it didn't sound like Hiro anymore. It sounded like...

"Mithos?" Genis asked, looking at the blonde man curiously. Mithos/ Hiro smirked before flinching.

"Two minds? What is this guy?" Mithos asked before looking up again. "I guess it doesn't matter. What matters is that I now have a body again. Now I can leave this planet behind and live on Derris Kharlan forever with my sister."

"Mithos, let Hiro go!" Lloyd shouted, drawing one of his swords.

"You're not honestly going to hurt me are you?" Mithos laughed. "I'm going home." With that Mithos left in Hiro's body.

"Dammit! Tiamatt is not going to be happy." Kratos growled before a ringing was heard. Looking on the ground, the angel spotted Hiro's GS and picked it up, immediately opening the comm link.

"Hi-er..Kratos? Why do you have Hiro's GS?" Nightfire asked.

"This isn't the time." Kratos hissed. "Hiro was just taken by Yggdrasil!"

"Oh damn..." Nightfire glanced nervously at the ground. "Last thing Tia needs right now is more bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"Um...well...come back to the village. She'll explain everything." Nightfire then closed the link leaving Kratos worried and confused before the ground started to shake.

"The Tower of Salvation is collapsing!" Colette cried, pointing to the sky. Sure enough, the sky reaching tower was breaking apart, sending pieces crashing everywhere, one area of which was Heimdall.

"Damn, Yggdrasil is cutting off the route to Derris Kharlan!" Yuan cursed.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's make sure everyone gets out of the Village safely first." Lloyd pointed out, already heading down the trail.

**Heimdall**

Tiamatt's eyes widened as the Tower of Salvation started to crumble. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo all turned in time to see it begin to fall and looked back at the dragon.

"Tiamatt, we need to get everyone out of the village but we need your help." Jo said. Tiamatt nodded and the serpent removed the spells binding her.

"Thanks." She said before running into the town with the three lords behind her.

It didn't take long to get everyone out though the Elder took some pursuding and wouldn't leave till everyone else had escaped. As Tiamatt ran through the town a finally time, she saw the Symphonians emerge from the forest. She quickly ran over to them and upon seeing Kratos, embraced him.

"Tiamatt?" The Seraph looked at his wife curiously, noticing that her stomach was no longer the bulge it had been the night before. "Are they safe?"

"Kratos...let's get out of here and then I'll explain what happened." She said, scanning the group quickly. "Where's Hiro?"

"Let's get out of here first." Lloyd yelled.

Tiamatt nodded running towards the entrance to the village and into the relative safety of the forest where everyone had gathered. Once they were sure everyone had escaped safely, Tiamatt once again hugged her husband.

"Kratos, they were taken." The Cetra sobbed.

"What? By who?" Kratos yelled in shock.

"Remnants. They came when I was in labor and took Eria from one of the helpers. I tried to protect Terrance but Comi pulled him from my arms." Tiamatt explained, crying into the Seraph's shoulder. "Where's Hiro?"

"...He was taken by Yggdrasil. It seems Genis took his Cruxis Crystal and Mithos tried to take my body but Hiro saved me." Lloyd said sadly. "I think he was having trouble controlling him though. He kept flinching."

"Its because of both Hiro and Void. I doubt Yggdrasil can control him for long." Tiamatt sighed before looking at her step son sternly. "I want you to go rescue Hiro while your father and I go after the babies."

"What? But I want to help too?!" Lloyd cried.

"You can help by retrieving Hiro. Let Tiamatt and I find your brother and sister." Kratos agreed, giving the same stern glare.

"But-"

"Lloyd, please. Hiro is like my little brother meaning he's your uncle. I asking you to help family." Tiamatt asked.

"Ok...but you better bring Eria and Terrance back safely!" Lloyd said.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen how hard it was to keep Tia from not going after them right away!" Nightfire laughed. "We had to cast Stop and Silence just to keep her from doing anything."

"The Remnants have my children, Nightfire." Tiamatt growled. "I want them back."

"Tiamatt, we'll save them don't worry." Kratos said, trying to calm her down.

"Surely it's going to be more then just the two of you going to retrive the babies. Who else are you going to take?" Raine asked.

"Nightfire, Marth, Jo, Excious and some White Seed. That should be more then enough to destroy the Remnants and get back Eria and Terrance." Tiamatt explained. "I want the rest of you to go to Derris Kharlan."

"Understood." Regal nodded.

"Alright then let's get going!" Lloyd said, jumping to his feet.

"Lloyd, you are going to need the Eternal Sword to get there." Kratos sighed, stopping his son in mid step. "That means the Ring of the Pact must be forged."

"Oh, ok. Let's go back to Iselia then and see if Dad can do it." Lloyd nodded.

Kratos sighed and took out a pack which he handed to Lloyd. "Give this to Dirk. I put all the information I could find on forging the ring in there along with all the needed materials. Be careful when using the Eternal Sword, Lloyd."

"Don't worry Dad. Everything will be fine. Now go and rescue my little brother and sister." The red clad swordsman grinned. Tiamatt and Kratos nodded, motioning for the three stooges to follow them out of the forest back to the Ragnorok.

0000000000000000

"I hope we're not too late." Tiamatt muttered to herself as she flew the Ragnorok towards the old Research Center.

"I doubt the Remnants will harm them ma'am." Excious said, trying to comfort his old firend. "Your children are probably just scared."

"..." Tiamatt was still upset but could feel her anger rising again as the Research Center came into view. "We're here."

The group quickly infiltrated the building, searching through strangely empty hallways till they found a metal gate. A shimmering light came from it as a startled Remnant leapt through the portal. Growling, Tiamatt didn't hesitate in charging through the gate with Kratos, Excious, Marth, and Nightfire at her heels. Jo wasn't far behind but as he reached the portal, the glow died down and the gate closed, leaving the serpent in the empty building with a dozen elite Seed.

**New Dimension**

"You idiot! This isn't our world!" Comi yelled as a fellow Remnant. The strange reptilan man shuddered under his superior's glare.

"I'm sorry sir. The gate must be faulty." the man whimpered.

"Comi!" the Remnant turned to see a pissed Tiamatt glaring at him, her eyes dialated to slits and her sword in her hand. "Give me back Eria and Terrance!"

"Hmph! Or what?" Comi grinned, taking one of the newborns from another Remnant and holding her in his claw. "You won't dare attack me while I have your daughter."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kratos warned, the Flamberge drawn.

"Um guys...where are we?" Nightfire asked suddenly as he looked at his surroundings.

The Remnants and the Aurions stopped to look around at where they had ended up. People of every race, color, and species eyed the newcomers cautiously from their seats all round a huge coloseum. A field in the center was covered in grass with a couple trees around its egdes. Near the northern edge of the stadium sat a box where two humans looked at the groups in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" The girl in the top box shouted.

The young man standing beside her looked equally shocked. "Aren't those a bunch of your OCs?"

"Yeah but I don't know who the kids are...I never-" The girl stopped as one of the babies cried and Tiamatt turned her attention back on the Remnants, looking concerned. "It can't be."

"Are you saying those kids are Tia's?"

"Hey! Just where the hell are we?!" Nightfire yelled up at two humans.

The girl sighed and looked down, shaking her head. "Oh great! Him. I finally get away from Chris and now I have to deal with Nightfire!"

The girl's annoyed cry was ignored as down in the stands, Tiamatt tried to attack one of the Remnants but an unseen barrier blocked her attack and sent her flying into Kratos. Growling angerily, the Cetra began to throw fireballs at the Remnants but the same barrier continued to protect the confused creatures till Tiamatt suddenly found herself restrained by strange little men in suits.

"Fighting outside the Field of Battle is prohibited." One of the midgets said. "If you wish to fight then you must do so in the Field of Battle." The man pointed down at the stadium center.

"I just want my children!" Tiamatt snarled as Eria and Terrance continued to cry. Kratos nodded in agreement, putting the Flamberge away since they could not be harmed.

"Then I guess we have to do as the man said and enter the pit if your truly that desperate to save these two." Comi grinned but the two infants were gone. "Where are they?"

Tiamatt, Kratos, Excious, Marth, and Nightfire were equally confused till they spotted the twins safely in the Judges box with the two humans.

"Please, give me back my babies." Tiamatt asked, calming down now that her children were out of immediate danger.

"Sorry, you've just been challenged by Comi to fight." The young man said.

"Don't worry though. We'll keep the babies safe." The girl added as the two groups were teleported into the Field of Battle.

"So where exactly are we and who are you?" Excious asked, eying the two judges.

"Oh yeah. Call me Fishie and the guy next to me is Valian. We're the two permenant judges of Battle Theater!" The girl explained, her partner nodding.

"Here combatants from many universes fight for the entertainment of others or just to have some fun." Valian added. "Hm...we don't allow team battle so you will have to choose which of you will fight first."

Tiamatt looking up at the judges box, listening to Eria and Terrance who were starting to quiet down before looking across the field at the Remnants. Comi grinned as he stepped foward. Tiamatt just growled and glared before looking at her husband who nodded. With Kratos' approval, Tiamatt stepped forward and the others where teleported back out of the Field of Battle and into the stands, the Remnants on one side of the judges box while Kratos and the others watched from the other side.

As Tiamatt drew her sword and Comi spread his wings, the stands burst to life, cheering loudly at the fight about to begin.


	87. Battle Theater

"Oh yeah," Both Tiamatt and Comi kept one eye on the other while sparing the other to glance up at Valian in the Judge Box. "Since you're both new here, the fight starts when we Judges say so. After that, the battle is to the death. Now we just need to find a third Judge, then the battle can commence."

Fishie and Valian looked down at the Field of Battle where Tiamatt and Comi were glaring at each other after they found out the fight couldn't begin till one of the Judges announced it. The other Remnants seemed anything but pleased about being stuck in the stands and several tried to get back to the field but the barrier that protected the stands from anything that might fly out of the Field of Battle, also kept anything from getting in. Kratos and the others were anxious as they watched the field.

"Man, Tia looks down right pissed. I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ mad." Nightfire noted, looking down at the woman down in the pit.

Tiamatt had a white knuckle grip on the hilt of the Oblivion Blade, her eyes dilated to slits, her growls revealing inhuman fangs as her wings flared out behind her. It was evident that she was having a hard time controlling her anger, made all the more apparent as a cracking noise was heard as the bones in her legs and feet shifted till she was standing on clawed toes.

"Um, maybe we should get this battle started." Fishie said, looking at her partner. Valian motioned over to the third Judge seat with his head, drawing her attention towards. "Don't worry about another Judge. I don't think we'll need one for this fight."

"Actually, I was thinking that we could use one of their friends as a third Judge so that we don't have to worry about some random character. Besides, it's not as if we really have to Judge anything unless it's a tie or one side refuses to kill the other. In this case, I highly doubt that'll be a problem," Valian said. He turned toward the stands that held Tiamatt's companions and snapped his fingers, causing Kratos to disappear and then reappear in the Judge's box. "Hello," Valian said while shaking Kratos' hand, "You're the third Judge for this fight." Kratos looked around, confused for a few seconds, before he spotted the babies in a very ornate looking crib and moved toward them.

Fishie stepped in front of Kratos and stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Sorry, you can't access the babies before the end of your group's fight."

"I… just want to hold them." Kratos looked downcast as he turned around. "I haven't even seen them until now." Fishie got a depressed look before Valian coughed into his hand and brought both their attention toward him. He was pointing at Tiamatt in the middle of the Field of Battle. Tiamatt was transforming the hand that held the Oblivion Blade back and forth between Dragon and Human, making a sickening noise as her skeletal structure constantly rearranged itself. Her muscles were rippling as they transformed as well, even though Tiamatt remained in human form. And surrounding her was an obvious aura of complete and utter wrath.

Valian pulled Kratos and sat him down in the third Judge seat. Then he bent over and said, "You do realize the faster you fight and win, the faster you get them back, right?" Kratos got a hardened look and nodded.

Satisfied, Valian nodded, turning towards the center of Battle Theater. "Welcome all to Battle Theater! This is an unscheduled fight between Tiamatt Aurion and the Evil Remnant, Comi!" The crowds cheered loudly before Valian continued. "Let the fight begin!"

Tiamatt didn't hesitate. In less than a second, the Cetra crossed the Field of Battle and attempted to bring her sword down on Comi from above. The startled Remnant barely dodged in time and took to the air, a Materia glowing in his arm.

"Haste!" A green glow surrounded the Remnant just as Tiamatt launched another attack.

Dodging with his newly gained speed, Comi tried to launch his own attack with his claws, slashing at her arms. Tiamatt growled, seeming to ignore the pain as she turned to face him, flinging her arm out and sending Comi crashing to the ground. Glaring at him from her spot in the sky as he got back to his feet, Tiamatt accessed a spell and felt its dark energy surrounded her.

"Death."

The aura left Tiamatt, forming a swirling mass in front of Comi. From it rose a strange skeleton like figure in a black cloak, a scythe in its hands. The Remnant's eyes widened as the reaper raised it weapon before swinging it at him. Comi leapt back, dodging the spell and its instant death effect before leaping up to attack Tiamatt.

"Won't kill me yourself so you use Death? How pathetic…" Comi spat, slashing at Tiamatt with his claws before spinning and hitting her away with his tail. Comi crossed his arms over his chest so that one clawed hand hovered in front of each shoulder, his body trembling as he built up energy. "Shockwave Pulsar!"

Comi flung his arms out. A large, white, pulsating orb of energy appeared in the middle of the Field of Battle, causing the ground to crack. Pieces of the ground began to ascend toward and absorbed into it from the small gravity well. The small, dead star shined brightly too, casting the entire coliseum into shadow and causing every one of the spectators, human and alien alike, to shield their eyes. It gave off immense heat and enormous sparks of electricity and plasma that played across the Field Barrier around the Field of Battle. Finally, it exploded, causing the Field barrier to ripple visibly and sent Tiamatt flying into said barrier as the remains of the star dissipated into nothingness from whence it came. When the light had died, everyone saw that Tiamatt wasn't moving, her form once again a completely fragile human.

"NO! Tiamatt! Get up!" Kratos yelled, jumping to his feet and running to the edge of the Judge Box. His wife didn't respond, still not moving as Comi approached. "Tiamatt!"

"It is probably for the best that this happened. Her anger was controlling her actions to a great extent and clouding her judgment." a familiar voice said from nearby. Kratos turned and his eyes widened when he found that another Tiamatt stood in the stands next to the Judge box with a small green creature standing next to her feet.

"Yes, much anger, that woman has. Much like you, before your training, she is." The creature agreed, leaning on his walking stick. The other Tiamatt nodded and continued to watch.

"She is only attempting to get her children back." Excious said as he stepped up next to the Judge box. "I would expect any parent to react the same." Excious nodded to Kratos who nodded back and then both turned back to watch the battle.

"True, that maybe. Survive this battle, she may not." the creature noted.

The second Tiamatt, next to what Valian described to a questioning Kratos as a 'Yoda', nodded in agreement. "Master Yoda is correct. She is strong enough to win, let there be no doubt of that. If she was fighting at full strength, that Comi would be a pile of ash right now. However, she is using most of her strength within herself, internally battling with her will to save her children, her will to survive, her will to save her loved ones, her will to win, her will to kill those she hates, her will to fight. If she does not focus her will power, focus her mind, on what is in front of her, what she's dealing with at the moment, she will lose."

Excious and Kratos nodded slowly. "So, you're saying our Tiamatt is distracted then?" Yoda nodded and the second Tiamatt crossed her arms.

Comi crouched down beside Tiamatt, her eyes closed and breathing ragged. The pulsar had done its job, weakening her considerable. It didn't help that her body had yet to recover properly from childbirth.

"Now Sister, I can't seriously believe this is all you have." Comi sneered to an unresponsive Tiamatt. "Hmph, you have become weak Sister. Unable to defend yourself let alone your own children. How pathetic!"

"Tiamatt!" Kratos shouted from the Judge Box, "Don't give up! Concentrate! I know you can do it!" Following Kratos shouts, Marth and Nightfire started shouting similar things. That of course only lasted a few seconds before they both started fighting with each other, only to be dragged apart by the security midgets.

Comi laughed, grabbing Tiamatt's throat and lifting her in the air. "Can you hear them Tiamatt?" Comi asked, increasing his grip so that he slowly choked her. "Can you hear the cries of you pathetic lover… your stupid friends… your _precious children,_ as you die? It is because of them that you've weakened, Sister. Having a family has weakened you and in the end that is why you will now die!"

"A change, I sense," said Yoda. The Tiamatt next to Yoda closed her eyes and concentrated before she opened them again and nodded.

"I sense it too, Master." She said, "Her focus is completely the fight now, instead of all over the place like before."

"What do you mean?" Excious asked, turning to them.

"Can't you see it?" asked the other Tiamatt incredulously. Excious shook his head. Tiamatt sighed and explained. "Before, the Lifestream around your Tiamatt was all over the place, complete chaos. When she went to move forward, it pushed her back. When she tried to fly, it pushed her down. Now, it's moving in one direction, her direction. It could be best described as a focused jet of fire." Excious nodded, but he didn't really understand what this Tiamatt next to him was talking about.

"I will not die by your hands!" the Tiamatt below gasped, slowly opening her eyes. She grabbed his arm, sinking claws into his flesh, causing Comi to scream and release his hold. "My friends...my family...they are my strength...with out them I would be nothing. They give my life meaning and purpose and I...I will fight for them!"

Comi didn't even have time to react as the Oblivion Blade slid through his gut before being pulled and slashed multiple times across his chest. In just five seconds, Comi had taken over fifty strikes before Tiamatt leapt away.

Putting a hand to her chest, Tiamatt extracted Holy from her body and put the White Materia in one of the slots originally made to hold the Bahamut Materia, on her sword. Gripping the hilt tightly, the Oblivion Blade began to emit a powerful white glow. A few seconds later, the sword was traveling skyward through Comi, his body still in shock from the surge of attacks moments before. As the sword sliced through the Remnant, Comi began to dissolve in free Lifestream until nothing remained and the glow left the sword. Breathing heavily, Tiamatt turned towards the Judge's box as the awe crowds erupted into deafening cheers.

"I win. Now give me back Eria and Terrance." Tiamatt said, glaring at the two humans.

Fishie looked over at the Remnants who were all looking much less confident after the defeat of Comi. "Do you still want to fight?" Some of the Remnants looked at the girl like she was crazy while other shook their heads. One Remnant glared defiantly but a growl from Tiamatt quickly changed his mind. "Cowards."

"What?!" the defiant Remnant growled, jumping to his feet and glaring at the judge. "How dare you call us cowards! I can not speak for the others but I will fight."

"And you will meet the same fate as Comi!" Tiamatt snarled but the Remnant didn't look fazed by her threat.

"Actually Tiamatt, your fight is over. One of your friends must fight him." Valian pointed out, avoiding Tiamatt's disapproving glare as he turned to face her friends. "Whose next?"

Excious looked at Marth and Nightfire before nodding and standing up. "I'll fight. But please allow Tiamatt to access her children. They need to be with their mother."

Valian nodded and snapped his fingers again, causing Excious and the Remnant to be teleported down the the Field of Battle while Tiamatt appeared in the Judge's Box next to the crib. Any anger Tiamatt might have had instantly disappeared as she set her sword down and gathered the twins in her arms. Kratos began to stand up to join his wife and children but Fishie stepped in front of him again and shook her head.

"Not yet. If no one else wants to fight after this round then you can have them back. Tiamatt is only being allowed to see them since she is the mother and the kids need her." Fishie explained. Kratos' face fell and he looked over to Tiamatt who gave him a reassuring smile before returning her attention to the babies. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be much longer." Kratos sighed and nodded before taking his seat again.

"Alright, " Valian turned back towards the Field of Battle. "The next fight is against the Remnant Ayoth and Terra Garden's Second in Command, Excious." Battle Theater once again erupted into cheers, causing Tiamatt to look up and finally observe her surroundings, her mouth falling open as she looked through the stands. Fishie laughed as Valian gave the woman an amused look before turning once more towards the field. "Let the fight begin!"

Excious immediatly drew his gun, firing off rounds that Ayoth blocked with blades that extended from his forearms. Ayoth appeared to be one of the 'successful' Remnants and had a human form which quickly melted away as He leapt skyward and his own griffin transformation took over. Excious didn't look fazed by the change as he calm reloaded his weapon. Ayoth took the momentary opening to grab the gun from his fellow Remnant's hand in his talons before throwing it to the other side of the Field of Battle.

"Come now Brother, show me your true power." Ayoth taunted, hovering above Excious.

"Hmph, fine then." Excious jumped up at his enemy, revealing a tranformation similiar to Ayoth's but closer to Tiamatt's. The sound of his bones and muscles rearraging themselves could be heard for just a few seconds till Excious flared out all four wings of his dark blue and black dragon form.

"You look almost exactly like Dsanios." Ayoth grinned. "You are a lot like your brother. It's a shame that you did not join our ranks as well."

"I am nothing like my brother!" Excious roared, letting the other Remnant finally get to him.

Opening his jaws, Excious released a stream of flame towards the griffin but Ayoth dodged and dove under the dragon, flipping on his back as he did so and attempting to slash at his stomach with sharp talons. Excious roared in pain before flipping and snapping his fangs round the griffin's tail and swinging his head, pulling Ayoth in the opposite direction that he wanted to go till Excious had snapped his long neck all the way back and released his hold, sending Ayoth flying into the protective barrier above. Ayoth screeched in pain as the impact with the barrier broke several of the fragile bones in the griffin's wings before he began to fall. Excious didn't even give the Remnant a chance to hit the ground as he released yet another stream of fire that incinerated a screaming Ayoth into nothing more then hot ash.

His opponent destroyed, Excious returned to his human form and landed back on the ground, smirking as he looked up at the remaining Remnants and the crowds cheered. "I've won this battle and I doubt the other Remnants are willing to fight. Please return Eria and Terrance to their parents." Excious said, turning back towards the judges.

Fishie and Valian looked at the Remnants who appeared to have lost all confidence after two defeats that resulted in the complete destruction of not only their leader but also of a powerful ally.

"Do you forfeit?" Valian asked.The response was a similtanious "yes" from the remaining Remnants. Valian turned towards Kratos who gave him a questioning look. "You can get them now."

Kratos looked relieved as he stood up. "Thank you." Valian nodded as Kratos was handed his son and daughter and Tiamatt smiled at her family before turning towards the judges.

"What sort of place is this? I recognize people and creatures that existed only in shows, games, and stories in one of my worlds." Tiamatt asked, before she started to point people out. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno, Ender, Kenpachi, Darth Maul, Kon, Ino Yamunaka. I could go on forever practically. I'm seriously curious as to how this is all possible?"

"Um well..." Fishie trailed off for a moment before turning towards Valian. "How is it possible?"

"Um...dimenisional rifts? I don't know how to explain it." Valian shrugged. "But I'm guessing you want to go home right?"

"Please, I'm worried about Hiro. If you could return us all back to the Research Center on Theth'ella, it would be most appreciated." Tiamatt asked, sounding worried as she took Eria back from Kratos. "I hope Hiro gains control and not Void."

"I'm sure he's fine Tia." Kratos wrapped an arm around her shoulder while holding Terrance in his other arm. The Seraph turned back to the Judges. "Please send us all home."

Fishie nodded, and waved a hand, causing Excious, Nightfire, and Marth to appear in the Judge's box. "You guys are welcome to return to Battle Theater whenever you like. You'll find us listed in your computer system. Bye!"

"Wait? What?" Tiamatt stammered but she was only talking to a strange metal ring. She looked around in confusion till realizing that they were back in their dimension. "Come on, lets get back to Garden. Its not safe here, especially for the twins." Kratos nodded and followed his wife outside back to the Ragnorok with the others close behind. "Please be ok Hiro..."

* * *

**Ok, i want to thank Valian for helping with the main fight since he is the coauthor of Battle Theater. I'm sorry i didn't use The Scene but I thought that after Tia had gotten the babies back safely, her next concern would be Hiro so...its a bonus! this was written by Valian as an idea and I thank him for it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**_Jenova is...nice?!_**

"Uhm… Excuse me miss, but can you help me?" Tiamatt turned around and looked down upon the little girl that was tugging on her jeans. She had little yellow curls or hair framing what had to be the cutest face Tiamatt had ever seen. However that face was currently wet with tears.

"What's wrong little girl?" Marth asked from Tiamatt's right. Now everyone in the group's attention was on the little girl.

"There's these mean men picking on my big sister. Please come and stop them. I know you're strong cause I watched you in the last battle. Please help my big sister!" Then the girl broke down and started crying. Tiamatt, feeling the new emotions that came with motherhood, picked the girl up and started walking.

"Tiamatt, wait…" But she'd already left the others behind, scrambling to catch up. When she finally came to the scene, she immediately knew what was wrong.

"Jenova!" Tiamatt hissed. The older looking woman with blue hair and pale skin turned to look at Tiamatt as she put down the little girl she was holding.

"Oh, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble miss," said Jenova. The little girl ran up to her and jumped into her arms gleefully, causing Jenova's long blue dress to ripple wildly. "My little sister can be such a pest at times. Sara, you know you shouldn't run off like that." Tiamatt was about to growl something unprintable out and jump at the other woman when her foot ran into something heavy.

Scattered on the ground were several unconscious men. Several of the security midgets were dragging their bodies off to who knows where. Tiamatt quickly put two and two together and her jaw dropped to the ground. Pointing at Jenova, Tiamatt asked Sara, "That's your big sister?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah, she's so nice and strong. She always protects me from the mean boys at the school. She's my favorite teacher!"

Jenova laughed it off before turning toward Tiamatt. "You fought well in there today. I'm happy you were able to win. That Comi was a rather unsavory sort."

Just as Jenova finished Marth, Nightfire, Kratos, and Excious skidded to a stop behind Tiamatt. She quickly turned around and latched onto Kratos and the twins, mumbling, "This isn't real. This isn't real. I'm just dreaming. This can't be real," over and over again.

Marth and Nightfire drew their swords and pointed them at Jenova, their steel gazes injecting venom if they could. Jenova took a step back from the looks she was getting, unsure what to make of the two men.

"Boy's I'd suggest putting your swords away," said Kratos. "I don't think she's the Jenova you know and hate." Marth and Nightfire looked at each other before really looking at Jenova once more. No, indeed, she wasn't the Jenova they knew.

Tiamatt suddenly broke down and slid to the floor, crying, sobbing really. "I… I can't… can't believe it. She's a nice person! NICE! Why is she NICE! Whyyyyyy!"

Everyone in the area stared at Tiamatt as she had a nervous breakdown and was slowly led off by Kratos and the rest of her group.

* * *

**I really should have found a way to put that in with the main story...sorry Valian! Read and Review Please!**


	88. Void

"Tiamatt!" Jo yelled, as the woman and the others approached the ship. "What happened?"

Tiamatt shifted Eria in her arms as she stopped in front of the serpent and the White Seeds that stood outside the Ragnorok. "We apparently went through a portal that took us to this strange place called Battle Theater. We had to fight to get Eria and Terrance back. Luckily it didn't take long."

"Long? You guys have been gone for two days!" Jo said loudly, causing Eria and Terrance to whimper slightly. Tiamatt and Kratos immediatly shifted their attention to their children before Tiamatt looked up and glared. "Sorry."

"Keep your voices down." the Cetra warned, cradling Eria close to her till the child was quiet again and then helped Kratos with their son.

"We were gone for two days? How is that possible? We were only in the other dimension of a few hours." Marth asked, looking just as confused as the others.

"My guess is that time moves differently there then it does here." Excious explained. "If that is the case then it is probably a good thing we returned right away."

"Jo, have you heard anything from Lloyd?" Kratos asked as Tiamatt managed to calm Terrance.

"No. Nothing." Kratos looked uneasy from this news as well as Tiamatt. "You don't think Void is loose do you Tia?" Jo asked.

"I hope not but I'm worried. We need to return to Garden before heading for the Tower of Salvation." Tiamatt sighed.

"Tiamatt, you need to rest." Kratos told his wife sternly. "Besides, we can't get to Derris Kharlan without Lloyd. Only he can get us there."

"Does Welgaia have air locks?" Tiamatt asked. Kratos nodded, unsure of why she would ask that. "Then we can get there. You must realize the Ragnorok is one of three ships designed originally to carry Adel and her prison into orbit. Getting to Derris Kharlan will not be a problem."

"Tiamatt, please."

"Kratos, I owe this to Hiro. He's done more for me then he'll ever know and this is the least I can do. Besides, he's my brother. I'm not about to abandon family. Now come on. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get Hiro back. Jo, you're flying." Tiamatt walked past the others onto the Ragnorok.

Kratos sighed and looked down at his newborn son. "I hope you and Eria don't get your mother's stubborn streak." Terrance just looked up at his father with big blue eyes, a toothless baby grin on his face, causing Kratos to smile at the baby as he walked onto the ship.

Nightfire, Marth, and Jo followed the Seraph up to the cockpit, along with the Seeds. Jo took the pilot seat as the others took the other seats. Kratos sat beside Tiamatt, who leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling at their son and daughter till exhaustion finally hit and she fell asleep.

"I was wondering how long Tia would last." Nightfire laughed as the twins followed their mother's example and fell asleep. "I don't think she's had time to really get any rest since before they were born."

"You're probably right. The fight with Comi couldn't have helped either." Kratos agreed. "How Tia can consider going on a rescue mission with how exhuasted she is, is beyond me." Tiamatt sat up suddenly, startling her husband. "Whats wrong?"

"Forget Garden. We need to get to the Tower of Salvation now!" Tiamatt ordered. Jo looked at her in shock but nodded.

"What? Tia, what about the twins? If Void is released, then he could harm them. Do you really think its a good idea to bring them?" Marth asked, confused by the woman's sudden change of mind.

"The Seeds can watch them here at the ship while we rescue the others, but its urgent we get there immediatly. I believe Void is attacking Lloyd's group right now." Tiamatt explained, recieving odd looks from the people around her. "It's just a feeling I have but it makes me nervous."

Kratos shook his head, looking at his wife. "Tiamatt, one of us should stay here with Terrance and Eria. I know you trust the Seeds but we are their parents."

"Then you stay with them. I have to go. Like I said, I owe this to Hiro. I'm also the one most likely to revive him if Void is currently released." Tiamatt said before she sighed and looked down at her children. "I don't want to leave them, Kratos, but...its too dangerous to take them with us. They'll be safe on the ship with the Seeds though."

One of the Seeds nodded. "We will protect them with our own lives. Your children will remain unharmed no matter what the situation."

Kratos examined the dozen elite mercenaries carefully before nodding. Tiamatt stood up, Eria still asleep in her arms as she left for a moment before returning with a small bag in her hands. Opening it, she threw everyone a small vial. Kratos looked at his curiously.

"What is this?" The Seraph asked, examining the golden liquid inside the vial as the others drank theirs with out heistation.

"It's called Hero. It's an energy supplement. It'll temporarily increase speed, strength, etc. It'll help us when we get to the Tower." Tiamatt explained, downing the contents of the vial. Kratos eyed the liquid before drinking it and coughing. "Sorry, I should have warned you it's kind of bitter."

"Kind of?" Kratos coughed, giving his wife a sceptical look. Tiamatt gave him an apologetic smile as she sat back down beside him. "I hope you're right about its effects."

"Yeah, I'll agree that it doesn't taste the best but its hard to come by." Excious agreed. "To be honest, I didn't even know you had this, Tiamatt."

"It took me a while to track this all down and I only have a few vials left now. I doubt I'll ever find more Hero either." The Cetra sighed . "Jo, how close are we?" The serpent just pointed out the window where the ruins of the Tower of Salvation were clearly visible.

**Tower of Salvation base**

"Let him go!" Lloyd yelled at the winged man. The Eternal Swordman had his swords drawn but didn't charge at the laughing figure. "Give us back Hiro!"

"You think I'm going to listen to you, you pathetic human? This is my vessel! You will never get him back!" Void laughed, stopping as the Ragnorok approached. "Perfect. Now I can kill all of you at once."

"You sick freak!" Sheena yelled, guardian cards ready in her hands. "Why don't you just attack us now so we can kick your ass?"

Void turned towards the shinobi and laughed again. "You all fear this man don't you? You always have. Even that woman, Tiamatt fears him. She fears me. But...I should thank her. Prehaps I will kill her first."

"You really are a monster." Regal spat, glaring at the demon.

Again, Void only laughed. "Monster? I prefer Demon God but that works."

"Hiro!" Void turned his head to the side a little and grinned as Tiamatt slid to a stop, Eria still in her arms. "No! Void let him go!"

Kratos stopped beside his wife, Terrance still with him. The Seraph was about to scold her for dragging their children here but Void already had his claws at Tiamatt's throat.

"I can see it in your eyes, in your heart...you all fear me." the demon growled. "Must I must thank you, 'sister'. If you hadn't told this fool to watch over your husband then this would have never happened."

'No. I never meant for this. I didn't know this was going to happen." Tiamatt cried. Eria began to sob and Void looked at the child. "No! Don't hurt her!" Void reached for the girl but before he could touch her, stopped and growled angerily, throwing Tiamatt to the ground.

"Raining Tiger Blade!" Lloyd charged at the demon, thrusting his swords rapidly before swinging the blade upwards and then back down on Void, but the demon disappeared, dodging the attack.

"Indignation!" A ruin formed under Void as he reappeared before a dome of lightning formed around him and a bolt came down on the demon. "Yeah!" Genis cheered but the helf elf stopped when Void's laughter was heard.

"Was that an attempt to hurt me? How pathe-" Void didn't get a chance to finish as a fist slammed into his face, sending the demon flying back into a chunk of the broker Tower. He looked up, grinning as he saw Tiamatt, cracking her knuckles as she glared at him. Kratos now had both of the twins in his arms. "What is this? Are you truly willing to hurt your brother?"

"Hiro, I promise we'll bring you back." Tiamatt growled charging at the demon again. Void leapt into the air dodging her attack only to find himself surrounded in flames.

"Phoenix Fury!" A hundred swords seemed to be stabbing at the demon through the fire as yet more attacks rained down.

"Cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Judgement!" Colette yelled, her pink wings spread wide. The angelic spell sent beams of searing light down on the fire encased demon as a bright light also surrounded him.

"Photon!" Raine pointed her staff towards Void, the light that surrounded him exploding as Phoenix Fury ended and several more attacks came.

"Psi Tempest!" Lloyd leapt towards the sky spinning and slashing at Void with his swords before he landed on the ground and Regal leapt in for an attack.

"Eagle Rage!" Regal leapt above Void before flipping and kicking the demon to the ground where Presea, Sheena, and Zelos waited.

"Eternal Damnation!" Presea swung her axe at Void as she leapt up at him as he fell and slammed her weapon into him before slashing at him firecly and finally flipping over the demon.

"Pyre Seal!" Several cards flew from Sheena's hands, circling Void before exploding and sending him flying towards Zelos.

"Hell Pyre!" Zelos swung his sword sending large fire balls flying at Void. Once the fire had died down, Void was still seen standing but he was breathing heavily and was bleeding.

"Interesting techniques." He laughed, standing straight. "Now it is time I showed you my own techniques!" Void went tried to charge at Lloyd but something held him back. He couldn't move no matter how much he willed his body to move. "Foolish woman! Release me now!"

"No. Not till we have Hiro back." Tiamatt said, appraoching him. "I thought you were powerful Void but here you are, trapped by my magic. It seems the tables have turned."

"Is that so, Cetra?" Void grinned. "Then how do you intend in getting your brother back? You wouldn't dare kill me in fear of killing him. What will you do?" Tiamatt growled angerily, her eyes dilating, causing Void to laugh. "Poor little Cetra."

There were several muffled cries, causing Tiamatt to turn around and see that all of her friends had lower demons surrounding them. "NO! Leave them alone!" Tiamatt tried to run to them but suddenly found Void in front of her. "What do you want?"

"To see you suffer. To hear this boy's pathetic screams as those he calls his friends die by his own hand. That fool, Mithos, he couldn't hold back my power and so returned to that crystal the small boy has. What a coward. Even the ruler of this world cowers before me!" Void jeered, putting a clawed hand to her throat again before turning to the demons that had surrounded Kratos and the twins. "Prehaps I will start with your family."

Tiamatt screamed, trying to dig claws into his arm but Void didn't even flinch as he walked calmly over to Kratos, who pulled the infants closer to him.

"Leave them alone!" Colette cried, her chakram in her hands. "They haven't done anything to you!"

"Do you think I care?" Void said. "Now who should die first? Why don't you choose Tiamatt?"

"NO! Please! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone!" Tiamatt screamed, still trying to get out of his grasp.

Void just continued to laugh. "How pathetic...look how you shake in my grasp? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of your brother?" Tiamatt became silent, glaring at him but he was right, she was shaking, she was scared. "I knew it. You probably never really cared about him either."

"Thats not true!" She yelled, only to be reduced to gasping at the demon tightened his grip, his claws digging into the side of her neck.

"Oh, but it is true. I can see it in your heart. You never cared. You only pitied the boy and put up an act of family, calling him your brother." Void taunted. "In reality, you never did care if he lived or died. You know you've wanted to abandon him, give up on him."

"No, thats not true! Hiro, you know thats not true!" Tiamatt gasped, tears falling from her eyes as the others watched in shock. "I've always been there to help him! Just like he's always helped me! I'd never abandon my family!"

"Lies!" Void snarled, tightening his grip again till the woman was gasping for breath and her eyes started to cloud over. "Look into your heart Tiamatt and you will find the truth. The truth that you never really did care. The truth that the only reason you stayed with him was out of pity. The truth of how you were scared of him your entire life."

"Leave her alone!" Lloyd shouted, shaking in anger. "Tiamatt wouldn't just give up on people, especially not her friends!"

"Yeah! Lloyd's right! And its easy to see Hiro and Tiamatt care about each other! Tiamatt wouldn't want to kill him!" Genis added, kendema ready.

"Such annoying little pest." Void growled, glaring at the Symphonians, Marth, Jo, Nightfire, and Excious. He scanned the group quickly, smirking before turning away. "Destroy them."

Several of the demons growled happily and tried to attack the group but they fought back. Lloyd tried to get over to Kratos to help the angel but the demons wouldn't let up. Luckily, Exious, Math, Nightfire, and Jo were helping the Seraph, who couldn't fight due to Eria and Terrance crying loudly in his arms. Kratos looked over where his wife was still in Void's hands, her body begining to go limp.

"NO!" Kratos yelled as he once more saw, her eyes start to flicker. "Please no! Don't give up Tia!"

"..." Tiamatt could only let out a moan, her vision fading. She could hear Void laugh and felt her anger rise again. He mocked her, her family, everything she wanted to protect. "No..."

"What? You can still speak?" Void asked, surprised that she was still conscious. Grinning, a black ball of energy formed in his free hand. "Then let me put you out of your misery!"

Void tried to slam the ball of energy into her but a wave of energy surged from the Cetra, sending everything and everyone around her to the ground. The lower demons vanished from the force but Void was merely knocked to the ground. As he got to his feet, he could feel massive waves of energy pulsating from Tiamatt.

"What is this? You've never posessed this power before?" Void gasped.

Tiamatt looked at him, her eyes narrowed into a glare. "I've had this power for several thousand years Void. I just choose to not use it."

Void returned the glare. "Is that so? Hmph, let us test this power!" The demon charged, a sword appearing in his hand but before he could reach Tiamatt, he froze. "What?!"

"I want my brother back Void." Tiamatt said calmly, her hand outstreched, the palm facing him. "And I'm willing to take extreme measures to ensure he comes back."

Void's eyes widened before he laughed. "You wouldn't dare do that? You would destroy everything if you used Time Compression."

Tiamatt grinned at this. "Who said I was going to use Time Compression?"

A blinding light surrounded Tiamatt before exploding. When the light died down, Tiamatt lay unconscious on the ground. Nearby, Hiro was once more himself but he too was unconscious. Kratos looked at Eria and Terrance, making sure they were safe before rushing to his wife's side.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked, standing up and helping Colette to her feet before looking around as the others also recovered from the magic. Kratos was trying to wake Tiamatt but she didn't respond. "What did she do?"

Hiro though, groaned and sat up, looking around. "What happened?" The others gave him nervous looks but seeing that his eyes were their normal blue, pointed over to Tiamatt. "No..."

"Don't worry Hiro. She's alive." Raine reassured him but it didn't seem to help. "Are you ok?"

"...She's like that because of me..." Hiro mumbled. "I tried to kill her and she still saved me..."

"Hiro, Void tried to kill Tiamatt. Not you." Lloyd scolded. "Don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault."

"Why won't she wake up?" Kratos asked, still holding the twins as he looked at Tiamatt. "Please Tia, wake up."

"Kratos, Tiamatt will be fine. She just needs to rest." Excious said, trying to comfort the Seraph. "I just wonde what that was. What she did to get rid of Void?"

"He's not gone just temporarily blocked. I can still hear him." Hiro explained. "I think she used her sorceress magic to try to force him out long enough for me to get back to normal."

Excious nodded as Kratos asked Lloyd to hold the twins. The Eternal Swordsman looked thrilled as he was given his brother and sister and Kratos picked up Tiamatt.

"Let's go to Garden. We should be safe there and everyone's wounds can be treated." Kratos said, looking down sadly at Tiamatt as he headed back towards the Ragnorok. He paused as he passed Hiro. "Welcome back, Hiro."

"I'm sorry." The blonde man mumbled, looking at the ground. "I never meant to for Tiamatt to get hurt."

Kratos shook his head and gave Hiro a small smile. "It's not your fault. We went through similair things when Jenova was revived. She almost destoryed Derris Kharlan with Lunar Cry and sent the Bahamuts after Lloyd and the others."

"Void is stronger then Jenova. He's also hell bent in making my life complete misery." Hiro sighed. "I almost wonder if I should leave. I don't want to hurt any of you, especially not the babies. But theres something that I think can get rid of Void."

"What is it?"

"I need Void's blood to be removed from my veins." Hiro explained. "And I want you to help me." Kratos thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

"You are Tiamatt's brother. I'll help you anyway I can. But first, lets make sure Tia is ok."


	89. Nearing the End

Tiamatt moaned, opening her eyes to see Kratos, a look of complete relief on his face. "How long was I out?"

"Only a day. Are you alright?" Kratos asked as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about the twins?" Kratos turned towards a crib where Eria and Terrance could be seen sleeping. "And Hiro?"

Kratos' face fell as he turned back towards his wife. "He asked me to help him right after you blacked out and then disappeared before we got back to Garden. No one has seen him since. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo are currently out with several squads, looking for him."

"Damn it!" Tiamatt muttered. "What about Lloyd and the others?"

"They are preparing to return to Derris Kharlan to confront Mithos for the final time." Kratos explained. "Once Mithos is destroyed for good, the worlds can be reunited and everything will return to normal."

Tiamatt nodded, smiling before a realization hit. "Once the worlds are reunited, the dimensional rifts will have to be fixed and all the cities, places, and people from the other worlds will have to return home. Garden, Junon, the Northern Cave, the Sleeping Forest, even the pyramids and Des Moines will disappear and with them...my friends..."

"Tia, you knew that that day would come sooner or later. Now you're faced with a decision."

"And what would that be?" Tiamatt asked.

"Will you stay here or will you return home?" The Seraph said quietly. "If you wish to return to your world then I will go with you."

Tiamatt looked at him in shock before hugging her husband. "What the hell are you saying Kratos? I'm dead to that world. I have no home there. Besides, my home is where ever my family is and thats here in Sylvarant and Theth'ella."

"What about Nightfire and the others? What about Garden and Hiro? Are you sure you want to leave them?" Kratos reminded.

Tiamatt sighed. "If I can build the portals then seeing them again won't be a problem. Still, it'll be rough to say good bye, even if it isn't forever. It all depends on when I can get the portals built and running especially since our main concern is raising our children." Kratos nodded in agreement as Tiamatt sighed again. "I hope Hiro is safe."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's safe." The Seraph reassured her as she stood up and picked up Eria and Terrance from their crib.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him again." Tiamatt sighed again, looking at the two sleeping babies in her arms. "Let's go find the others and maybe we'll get news of Hiro."

"Alright." Kratos nodded, opening the door for his wife before following her outside.

Lloyd was sparing against Marth as Colette cheered from the sides and Nightfire taunted the young wolf, trying to make the gunblade weilder lose his focus. This obviously didn't last long as the phoenix let out a startled scream as a blast of energy nearly missed the side of his head. Genis was trying to talk with Presea, the twelve year old blushing slightly as his older sister had her attention on a book in her hands. Regal sat quietly against a tree, eyes closed, listening to everything. Jo was by himself, cleaning his bladestaff, Ocean's Flame, carefully. Sheena and Zelos were surprisingly sitting together, talking quietly as Vincent and Kayla sat under the shade of a tree near where Regal sat.

"Tia! Dad!" Lloyd instantly put his swords away and ran to his family as he saw them approach. "Can I hold them?"

Tiamatt smiled and nodded, carefully handing the two infants to the Eternal Swordsman. "Of course Lloyd. You are their big brother after all." Lloyd nodded before turning and going to sit in the shade with the babies where the others quickly gathered to see the new additions.

"Aw! Imoto, they're so cute!" Kayla squealed before turning to Vincent, smiling. "I can't wait till our kids get here!" The gunman sighed but nodded, a small smile on his face.

Tiamatt smiled before turning towards the three stooges. "I thought you three were searching for Hiro? What did you find out?"

"We haven't found him but he could be anywhere. It's impossible to find him." Nightfire sighed before giving a startled cry as Tiamatt hefted the phoenix into the air by his shirt collar.

"Nothing is impossible Nightfire! Your orders are to locate Hiro, contact us, and then aid him as much as possible. I will not except failure phoenix!" Tiamatt growled. "I want you, Marth, and Jo to leave and continue the search immediately!"

Nightfire nodded, eyes wide. "Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" Tiamatt seemed pleased by his response and dropped the phoenix who quickly got back to his feet, saluting before leaving with Marth and Jo.

"What just happened?" Kayla asked, confused by the situation.

Tiamatt sat down and closed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "I've been to lax in reinforcement around here. People are starting to think they can do what ever they want."

"I thought that was pretty harsh. I mean they could probably use a break." Lloyd said, causing Tiamatt to sigh.

"Garden is a military school. It runs on disipline. Without it, this school would be chaotic and nothing would be achieved."

"But some of the people here are just kids. You can't except them to follow orders all the time." Sheena noted.

"True the rules are more lax with some of the younger cadets but orders are still excepted to be followed. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo knows this as well as all Seeds and cadets."

"Tiamatt, let Excious worry about Garden. As you said earlier, our primary concern are Eria and Terrance." Kratos reminded, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders. "I understand that Garden was a big part of your life for many years but you no longer have a place here. Your life is now your family. Never forget that."

Tiamatt turned and looked at Kratos in shock, suprised by his words. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want Terra Garden to fade from history like Tribia, Balamb, and Galbadia Gardens. It's not like Garden will be in this world much longer anyways."

"What do you mean?" Presea asked.

"Of course, everything from your worlds will have to return once Sylvarant and Theth'ella are returned to their original state." Raine pointed out.

"Yeah. Kayla, you and Vincent have a choice. You can remain here in the reunited world or you can go to the Sol System with Garden. Its your choice." Tiamatt nodded, turning to face the dragoness.

"Are you going?" Kayla asked. Tiamatt shook her head. "That means I won't see you again...Vincent, what do you want?"

The gunman sighed. "Earth is my home but I will go where ever you wish to stay."

"I...don't know...I don't want to leave Imoto but... I kinda want to see the other worlds." Kayla said quietly.

"Don't worry Sis, I've got some plans for portals that should connect the all the worlds. If you decide to go to Earth then I understand." Tiamatt reassured her. "Besides, you'd fit in well there, what with the Ruling Species and all."

"Really Imoto? You're ok with me leaving?" Kayla asked. Tiamatt nodded and the dragoness hugged her sister. "Thank you Imoto. Just make sure you get those portal things working ok?"

"Don't worry Kayla, the portals will be a piece of cake!" The Cetra grinned, returning the embrace as Excious approached.

"Ma'am," The entire group looked at Excious. "Marth and the others have located Hiro. He appears to be located nearby, in a forest near you told us was Mizuho."

Tiamatt stood up and stepped towards the Remnant. "Take me to him."

"What? Tiamatt, you just recovered! What if Void attacks again?" Kratos warned, standing up beside her. "What about our children?"

"Lloyd, please, watch over your brother and sister. We won't be gone long. If you have any questions ask Kayla or Dr. Lecia." Tiamatt told the young swordsman before turning back to Excious. "Let's go."

"Tiamatt!" The Cetra looked over her shoulder at her husband who gave her a stern glare. "I know I can't stop you so I'm coming with you. I told Hiro I would help him anyways."

"heh," Tiamatt laughed, and waited for the Seraph to catch up. "Mizuho is only a few miles away. We might as well fly on our own wings then waste fuel on an airship." Kratos nodded and spread his sapphire wings as Tiamatt spread her own red dragon wings and leapt skyward. "We'll be back with Hiro soon. Make sure nothing happens to them Lloyd."

"Don't worry! They're perfectly safe!" Lloyd grinned. The others nodded around him. Satisfied, Tiamatt and Kratos flew away from Garden towards Mizuho.

It didn't take long to get to the forest which wasn't hard to find. Jo had left the Ragnorok outside the forest and the serpent himself was standing just outside of the forest with Nightfire beside him. Marth was watching Hiro further in.

"You took my ship!" Tiamatt growled at Jo. "Why?"

"It's the fastest ship at Garden and you did tell us to leave immediatly." Marth explained with a shrug, causing Tiamatt to turn her glare on the wolf instead.

"Tiamatt, now is not the time. There are more important things to worry about." Kratos reminded his wife. Tiamatt sighed and nodded, signally for Jo and Marth to lead her to her brother. "Why did he come to the Gaoracchia Forest?"

"Think about it. A forest said to be haunted by a murderous spirit. What better place for a man who considers himself a threat to those he cares the most for?" Tiamatt sighed. walking through the dark trees, watchful for any of the plant like monsters that roamed about. "Hiro feels guilty for what happened. Void is probably messing with his mind too."

"I see."

Tiamatt laughed at the angel's simple response. "Just when I thougth I was starting to get you to open up a little."

This time, Kratos laughed but Tiamatt raised her hand, causing him to fall silent as they reached a small clearing where Hiro could be seen standing with his back to them. Nightfire stood nearby, leaning against a tree.

"Hiro?" The man responded to his name and turned around, looking at Tiamatt with saddened eyes. "Are you alright?"

"He was right. Even you are scared of me." Hiro said quietly. "I truly have been alone along."

Tiamatt looked shocked but shook her head, walking towards him. "No, it's not you I'm scared of. It's Void. I could never be scared of you." Tiamatt wrapped her arms around him, causing Hiro to flinch. "Have you ever thought that people fear what is in you and not you, yourself?"

"N-no..." Hiro said slowly.

Tiamatt released him and looked at the blonde man as Kratos came to stand beside her. "People fear Void but love you. You are not alone. Besides, what happened to sticking together till the end? And what about twins? They haven't even met their uncle yet!"

"Tiamatt..."

Kratos crossed his arms as he looked at Hiro. "The other day you asked me to help you, Hiro but you disappeared. I am still willing to help. Just tell me how."

Hiro's eyes brightened and he looked up at the Seraph. "I need you to help me remove Void's blood from my veins."

"What? Hiro, thats impossible!" Tiamatt cried.

Hiro shook his head, turning towards his sister. "No its not. I was reading through the files. The only way to remove demon blood is for a Seraph to do it."

Kratos looked shocked. "Hiro, I'm not a true angel. I am merely a human mutated by a Cruxis Crystal. I can't do that."

"Kratos, you're the closet thing to an angel I've seen. For you to give Tiamatt the family she's longed for and to make her happy again, you have to be some sort of angel." Hiro laughed, causing Tiamatt to blush. "Besides, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. At least we can try."

"Hiro's right. You can do it Kratos. I have faith in you." Tiamatt encouraged, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Alright." Kratos smiled and nodded before bringing his attention back to Hiro. "Tell me what I need to do."

Hiro pulled out his sword and cut his left arm, black blood seeping from the wound. "Focus your energy on the wound and pulling the blood from it. Void will appear but without a host, he is damn near powerless."

"Right, what about all those years ago Hiro?" Tiamatt said, a somewhat skeptical look on her face.

"That was a different situation. he won't be nearly as powerful as then but I must fight him alone. You all need to leave immediatly once all the blood is removed." Hiro explained. The Cetra sighed but nodded and walked to the edge of the small clearing. "Ready Kratos?"

The Seraph nodded, closing his eyes. Hiro stood still, sword still in hand as Kratos' wings flared out behind him and a white energy surrounded him. Hiro gritted his teeth in pain as the blood seemed to be slowly pulled from him, gathering a few feet away. Finally, only red blood seeped from the cut on Hiro' s arm. Kratos opened his eyes, surprised by the sight of the demon blood which had formed a ball and slowly took a shape.

"What have you done you foolish boy?!" Void growled as his body reformed out of the blood and he examined himself. Turning his red gaze up at Hiro and Kratos, the demon started to laugh. "I see. You can no longer access the power of your other blood so you rely on the power of another."

"Void, even though I am of angel hertiage, I can't remove your blood myself." Hiro explained, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. Kratos had the Flamberge drawn beside him. "Kratos, I told Void I'd fight him one on one. You go with Tiamatt. This won't take long."

Kratos looked at the blonde man in shock before nodding, the Flamberge still drawn as he rejoined his wife who was waiting just outside the small ring of trees. "Good luck." Hiro grinned and nodded before Kratos and Tiamatt disappeared further into the forest. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Don't worry Kratos. Hiro will be fine." Tiamatt reassured the Seraph. "Maybe after this he can finally find someone again. I wish I could help but I'm not much for playing matchmaker."

Kratos laughed at the comment. "Just encourage him Tia."

Tiamatt gave a small smile as they finally reached the edge of the woods. Nightfire and the others could be seen waiting outside the Ragnorok. "Things would be different if Yuffie could be brought back but its impossible."

"There is no other way?"

"No. Even if I did have the energy to do that it is still impossible since Dad is no longer part of the Lifestream. He was the one who allowed me to bring Vincent back. I know Sephiroth and Anna helped bring me back during the battle with Fralex but they couldn't have done it without Terran. he was also the one that allowed Oblivion to come back." The Cetra explained, sighing before she jumped up and began digging through her bag till she had the Rotator. "I sure hope I still have it otherwise Hiro is going to kill me."

Kratos watched in curiousity as she began to pull various weapons from the magic infused device. "What are you looking for?"

"A staff." Tiamatt told him, not looking up as she continued to search through the various weapons. Kratos looked through the weapons and pointed towards a staff in the middle of the pile. "No, thats the Princess Guard, Aeris' weapon. The staff I'm looking for is blue. It has a few small blades on one end and a sapphire embedded into it."

Kratos sighed, crossing his arms as he continued to watch his wife dig through the weapons. "Why did you collect all these in the first place Tiamatt?"

"These all originally belonged to one of my friends who either added in Meteor or the Sorceress Wars." The woman explained, finally finding a long case. "Found it!"

"Found what, Tia?" Everyone turned to see Hiro walking from the forest, a little scratched up but otherwise nothing serious. "Spirtius? You still have that?"

"Of course!" Tiamatt grinned opening the case to pull out the blue staff.

Hiro looked curious as she returned all the other weapons back to the Rotator. "What are you going to do with it?"

"You remember Aya?" Hiro nodded. "Didn't you tell me that this staff is what summoned her?"

"Yeah but I still don't get what your planning." the blonde man shrugged, before his eyes went wide. "Wait, why would you try to bring Aya back?"

Tiamatt sighed and shook her head. "Are you really that oblivious?" Hiro as well as everyone else gave her a confused look as they boarded the Ragnorok. "Aya loved you."

"I see, so you plan on bringing this girl back with the staff." Kratos noted as Hiro just blinked in shock.

"But Tia, I don't know. She was supposed to have died. And I'm not sure if I feel the same way." Hiro stammered, causing the others to snicker a little.

Tiamatt sighed. "You never really gave her a chance. You were still clinging to Yuffie even though you were mad at her. Aya loved you. everyone could see that except you so when we bring her back, give her a chance. Maybe you'll find out you love her back." She sighed again as she turned towards Jo who was in the pilot's seat. "Take us back to Garden."

"So what now?" Nightfire asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know. I guess we need to go back to Sylvarant to go to the Sleeping Forest to revive Aya but I'd also like to return to Des Moines for a while." Tiamatt explained. "I want to see my friends there one more time before the worlds are reunited and the dimensional rifts closed."

"Does that mean that we all have to say good bye too?" Marth asked sadly. Tiamatt nodded. "But, what if we never see you again?"

"I have plans for portals that should allow us to travel between the worlds. Kayla and Vincent have already decided to return with Garden to the Sol System. You three must return because you have your own worlds to look after and Hiro, well, you have a choice." The Cetra explained.

"I'm staying." Hiro answered simply.

"Hiro, please realize this means you'll be seperated from most of the people you know." Kratos noted but Hiro shook his head.

"I don't care. I told Tiamatt a long time ago I'd stick by her side till the end and I'm keeping my promise."

Tiamatt grinned and nodded. "Alright Hiro. Now let's go back to Garden for a while and then we'll see if we can bring Aya back."


	90. Power of Spritus

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I had bad Writer's Block or Writer's Laziness but I think I'm finally pulling out of it. Sorry if the chapter is not the best but like I said, I'm just pulling out of Writer's Block. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Aren't they the cutest?!" Tiamatt asked, Eria in her arms as Hiro held Terrance. Kratos stood beside his wife, smiling proudly at the sight of his two children.

Hiro laughed at the woman's question and nodded. "Yeah Tia. They're the best."

Tiamatt smiled before turning towards Jo, who was flying the Ragnorok north towards the Sleeping forest. "How far are we from the Forbidden City?"

"We're here." Jo answered, a slight bump signalling the landing. "I suggest we rest at your house and then leave for the city tomarrow morning."

Kratos nodded in agreement. "Yes that might be for the best. Especially since we brought Eria and Terrance with us."

"They are half Cetra, Kratos. This city is part of their hertiage." Tiamatt sighed as Kratos took his son back from Hiro. "I just thought that while we're here, Eria and Terrance could come too."

"Tia's got a good point." Marth agreed. "You guys are staying here in these worlds but anything that has to do with the Cetra will have to return to Earth."

Kratos nodded, following everyone off the ship, and towards the house. "I understand and I agree. I guess I sometimes forget that Tiamatt is not human."

"But you still love me don't you?" Tiamatt asked, walking indoors and sitting down on the couch, Kratos sitting beside her as Hiro, Nightfire, Marth, and Jo made theirselves at home and went to get something to eat. "Well, you do, don't you?"

Kratos smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her. "Of course I do Tiamatt. I don't think I'd be here right now if I didn't nor would I be holding my beautiful new son and daughter."

Tiamatt grinned and kissed him again. "You really are turning into a suck up, Kratos, but I love you too."

"Hey Tia, " The woman turned to look at Hiro as he sat down in the recliner with a plate of food in his hands. "Are you going to try to keep the house in reunited worlds? I would think it'd be a pain to completely move and all and the house is plenty big."

"True. Kratos, you wouldn't mind would you?" Tiamatt asked. The Seraph shook his head. "Almight. But Hiro, what about you? I highly doubt you're gonna want to live with your sister and her husband."

"Don't worry. I'll manage." Hiro reassured her with a grin. "Hey Kratos, you said your Cruxis Crystal is was made you an angel right?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes but for a price. I am no longer required to eat or sleep. For some, like Colette, they lose more then that."

"What do you mean?" Marth asked, taking a seat on the second couch.

This time, Tiamatt spoke up. "Colette is or rather was, the Chosen of Regeneration, sent to release the mana seals and return the world of Sylvarant to its flourishing state. But, with each seal released, Colette lost a piece of what made her human. True, her senses of sight and hearing increased but she was no longer hungry and food tasted bland. She lost the ability to feel pain or differences in temperature. She couldn't sleep and by the time the Seal of Light was released, she could no longer speak."

"Then Colette was delivered to the Tower of Salvation to finish her transformation into an angel. In the end, Colette lost her heart." Kratos' voice was filled with shame for the role he had played in Colette's fate.

"Wait, you are talking about the same Colette we know. Blonde hair, blue eyes, white clothing?" Nightfire gasped.Tiamatt and Kratos both nodded. "But she seems fine now."

"Thats only because of the key crest Lloyd and Altessa made. Without it, Colette would still be an emotionless shell." Tiamatt sighed, looking at Eria. The infant yawned, causing her mother to smile before turning to Kratos. "Colette would still be like that had you not helped. We're all grateful for that."

"None of that would have happened if I stayed away from Cruxis like I originally planned." Kratos muttered quietly, looking away for a moment before looking at Terrance. "But if I had continued to run from Cruxis, I wouldn't have the family I have now."

"Yes and your family needs to go to bed." Tiamatt said, standing up and carefully taking Terrance from Kratos before turning to face the others again. "I recommend that you all get some rest. We're leaving early for the Forgotten City."

"Alright Tia. We'll keep that in mind."Hiro nodded. Tiamatt smiled and nodded back before starting to walk to her room only to pause and laugh. "What are your laughing at?"

"Its nothing. I was just thinking, after so many years alone. It'll odd to be more then just me or you here. Of course it still feels odd that I'm now a married and have my own children." Tiamatt laughed, looking at Eria and Terrance before looking back at Kratos. The Seraph smiled back at her before she turned back towards her room. "Anyways, good night."

The others nodded as she disappeared into the room before turning back to the center of the room.

"She's right. It is all pretty odd." Marth agreed after a moment of silence. "Coming here, to this world...its turned everything we knew upside down."

Jo, who had been silent the entire time, nodded. "Yes. A friend who we believed was dead, we found alive."

"Not only that but," Nightfire paused and looked at Kratos. "I don't think any of us expected Tiamatt to move on."

"I suppose it was quite I shock when you found out that I was with her." Kratos said, leaning back against the back of the couch. "Hiro, explain to me exactly what Tiamatt is planning to do here in the City."

"She wants to bring back an old friend of our, Aya. Her spirit, for some reason, was locked into Spiritus and years ago, we summoned Aya in the Forbidden City." Hiro explained. He sighed and shook his head. "But she died. Both Tiamatt and I were there when it happened. How can Aya be back in Spiritus?"

"I'm not sure but Tiamatt seems to believe it'll work. Then again, she is Cetra. She can contact spirits much easier then we could." Jo noted. Marth and Nightfire nodded in agreement. "It is quite possible that she felt Aya's spirit in the staff."

"Yeah...I guess." Hiro sighed, standing up. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Good night."

Once Hiro disappeared into the room, the others made their way to their own rooms. Tiamatt was still awake, watching the two infants sleep in the crib she had brought from Garden through the Rotator.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kratos, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as he came to stand behind her. "If I remember correctly, it was you who said we all needed to get our rest."

"Yes, I know. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, everything." Tiamatt sighed, turning slightly so she could look at the angel. "My old life back home, my human life, my friends, the journey to reunite the worlds, our children, us, everything...so much has changed. But I'm glad its turned out this way."

Kratos smiled before kissing her. "I am too, but now I think we should get our rest." Tiamatt nodded and lay down on the bed while Kratos looked at the sleeping infants once more before joining his wife, who was already starting to drift off. The Seraph couldn't repress a chuckle when the Cetra scooted closer to him till she was snug against him and sighed in content. "Good night Tiamatt." Tiamatt only responded by attempting to bury her face into his chest as he held her close, causing Kratos to chuckle once more before closing his own eyes...

"Tia are you sure about this?" Hiro asked, following the Cetra along the path into the city. "What if it doesn't work?"

Tiamatt looked back at him, Terrance in her arms and Kratos and Eria beside her. "It'll work. I promise."

"Hmm..."

Marth looked over at Jo. "What are you thinking about?"

"I know what you are attempting to do Tiamatt but I'm curious as to how you came upon such a weapon." Jo said, looking at Tiamatt. The woman sighed and motioned over towards Hiro with her head. "Does the staff have something to do with you?"

"Oh yeah. Spiritus used to belong to my mother. I gave it to Tia along time ago." Hiro explained as they reached the entrance to the Forbidden City and began walking down the center path. "I'm curious as how my mother was able to create the staff."

Tiamatt nodded in agreement. "I'm interested in that too. To beable to create a weapon that can hold and pull forth a spirit, its amazing! Its almost as if the staff was acting as a medium, channeling Aya's spirit. I wonder if- " Tiamatt sudenly fell silent, lowering her head slightly in embarassment. "Sorry, Madison is obessed with ghost and paranormal activties and since her mind is combined with my own..."

Nightfire, Jo, and Marth laughed as Kratos gave his wife an amused look and Hiro nodded. "That's alright. To be honest, I'd like to meet your so called creator."

"Uh huh. Just don't give her sugar." Tiamatt warned before giving an annoyed sigh. "Great, now she's already trying to seperate our minds and won't quiet talking about all the places she wanted to go because they were supposedly haunted..." The others laughed again, this time even Kratos chuckled. "Why anyone would want to go to a place where 63000 people died is beyond me."

"63000?" Nightfire gasped, looking shocked. Tiamatt just nodded.

"Her world must be much different then ours." Jo noted causing Tiamatt to nodded once more as the crystal clear lake in the middle of the city finally came into view.

"It is but she can tell you that herself. Let's get Aya back then maybe you can meet Madison." Tiamatt explained, handing Terrance back to Kratos for a moment as she retrieved Spiritus from the rotator and handed the staff to Hiro. "I was unconscious the first time Aya was summoned. You do it Hiro."

Hiro's face turned red as Tiamatt stepped back . "B-but Tia..."

"I don't know what to do Hiro but you do." the Cetra told him, pulling out a blanket "Just close your eyes."

Hiro looked nervous as he slowly took a couple steps into the water and Kratos gave his wife a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Tiamatt stood closer to the angel, kissing him quickly before whispering something to him as she took Terrance back into her arms. "Even think of eying her and you'll be sleeping on the floor."

Kratos gave her a questioning look but nodded. The woman smirked, leaning foward once more to whisper something else into her husband's ear causing a small smile to cross over the auburn haired man's face. Tiamatt's face on the other hand, turned slightly red causing the others to look at them curiously before deciding they'd rather not know what the couple was whispering about. Finally Tiamatt kissed Kratos' cheek and turned back towards the others, her face still slightly red as she nodded at Hiro to go ahead.

Hiro shook his head, sighing before he took another step further into the water and held Spiritus in front of him. "Hope this works." He muttered, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Kratos turned his attention towards his sleeping daughter as Jo also closed his eyes and Marth and Nightfire just exchanged curious looks. "Unlock power of Spiritus!"

The staff glowed bright, illuminating the entire area. The glow soon faded from Spiritus itself but the water continued to shine, the light brightening till it seemed to explode and fade away completly. In the center of the lake stood a young woman with shoulder length teal colored hair and light blue eyes, wearing nothing but simple undergarments. Marth and Nightfire went wide eyed as Aya walked on the surface of the water towards the shore before they turned around and Tiamatt handed the blanket to the strange girl.

"Welcome back Aya." Tiamatt smiled as Aya wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and looked around. "You guys can look now."

Hiro lookied at Aya but quickly dropped his gaze to the ground. Aya on the other hand, blushed and turned her head so that she could look at the others. "What happened? the last thing I remember was Void charging at me and a weird glowing light. Why am I here?"

"Well Aya, you were...killed by Void...I'm sorry." Hiro said quietly, looking up slightly at her. "I should have been able to protect you."

Aya just shook her head and looked back at him. "Hiro...I folllowed you."

Tiamatt sighed. "I should have known this would be brought up but Aya is right. Her death was not your fault. She followed us to the final battle on her own free will. And not every disaster can be avoided. We all know that." Everyone nodded as Hiro looked at Tiamatt and gave her a small smile.

"Ok but still...I'm sorry." Hiro said quietly. Aya giggled as Tiamatt sighed and shook her head.

"So who are these people?" Aya asked looking at Marth, Nightfire, Jo, and Kratos.Her eyes brightened when she saw Eria and Terrance. "Tiamatt is this your child?"

Tiamatt smiled, stepping closer to Kratos. "Actually, both Eria and Terrance are mine and this is my husband, Kratos." Tiamatt then began to point to the others. "The red head is Nightfire. The guy with the silver eyes is Marth and the last one is Jo."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all!" Aya said cheerfully. The three stooges nodded politely towards her.

"Tia," Tiamatt looked at Kratos. "Prehaps we should return home and allow Aya to get some proper clothing." Tiamatt nodded in agreement and turned towards the path out of the City.

"Aw! Can't you just teleport us back?" Nightfire moaned as they all started walking out of the Forbidden City. Aya looked confused and Hiro tried to explain but Aya only looked more confused as Nightfire continued to complain. "Why do we have to walk all the way back?"

"One, I will not use my sorceress powers unless nessacary and two, walking is good excercise. If you don't want to walk then fly." Tiamatt answered, causing Nightfire to moan in annoyance before transforming to his full phoenix form and taking to the air. "What is he so impatient?"

"W-what is he?" Aya gasped, shocked by Nightfire's sudden change and grabbed Hiro's arm. the blonde looked at her in surprise but didn't pull his arm away. "How did he do that?"

"Aya, a lot has changed since you died. Humans and some animals have evolved to take each others forms. The Lifestream has spilt so that the eight other planets of the Solar System can support life. Mercury is home to phoenixes like Nightfire. Venus is home to giant serpents. Earth still mostly inhabited by humans. Mars is owned by the wolves. Jupitar to the griffins. Saturn is home to the dragons. Neptune is home to the sea serpents. Uranus to the cat like Yerias and finally Pluto is the home to the bear like Geios." Tiamatt explained. Aya nodded but she still looked confused.

"Ok. Um, I have another question." Everyone was silent, waiting for her next question. "Whats wrong with the sky?"

Everyone looked up at the sky where the swirling purple mass that was mana rich comet of Derris Kharlan. Kratos turned to where the Tower of Salvation had once stood and sighed. "It seems that when the Tower collapsed in Theth'ella, the Tower also disappeared from Sylvarant. It appears that the system that disguised Derris Kharlan from the worlds has failed."

"Derris Kharlan?"

"Its a giant comet that the elves supposed lived on before they came here. It contains a huge amount of Lifestream or mana depending on what you want to call it." Tiamatt added as they enetered the Sleeping Forest. "When I first came to these worlds, my arrival opened rifts. The rifts caused places from our world to mix with those of the other worlds. The forest and the city are just one of the places."

Aya nodded but she still seemed confused. "Um, ok. I think I get it." Her eyes suddenly widened as the Ragnorok became visible through the trees. "What is that?"

"Its an aerospace ship. It can go into orbit above the planet." Marth explained, causing Aya's eyes to widen even more. "have you never seen one before?"

"No. Only airships." Aya said quietly as they entered the main clearing and the ship came into full view. "Its amazing!"

Tiamatt grinned. "Of course it is! The Ragnorok is one of a kind!" The others sighed as the woman began to ramble on about the ship and how she still wanted to study the dimensional transfer system that was installed into the ship.

"Tia..." Kratos sighed, shifting Eria so that he held her in one arm as he put his free hand on his wife's shoulder. Tiamatt fell silent and gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Let's get inside and then we can explain what all has happened and plan what to do next." Hiro laughed, walking towards the house where Nightfire was waiting.

"Took you long enough!" the phoenix scoffed, leaning back in the recliner. "Let me guess, dog breath saw a squirrel and had to chase it?"

"What?!" Marth snapped. "Thats tough talk coming from a turkey!" Nigthfire growled angerily and leapt to his feet, fist clenched.

"Marth! Nightfire!" Tiamatt scolded, causing the two to lower their heads as Eria and Terrance sobbed from the mini agruement.

Marth and Nightfire muttered a quiet 'sorry' as Tiamatt mummered softly to Terrance till the child had calmed down and Kratos tried to quiet Eria. Tiamatt couldn't help but give a small laugh at the sight of Kratos trying to calm his infant daughter. The Seraph smiled down at the child, whispering quietly to her, revealing a side of Kratos that was mostly hidden away, only slowly being brought out.

Kratos must have realized the looks he was getting from the others because he looked up and gave a stern glare towards Tiamatt. "Is it wrong for me to act this way around my children?"

Tiamatt smiled as she moved closer to him and the others took a seat around the room. "Of course not Kratos." The man seemed to relax and smiled.

"Um, I'd still like to know everything that has happened and what is going on." Aya reminded. The others nodded and soon began to long task of telling the strange girl everything they knew about what had happened since her death and the current situation of the two worlds. By the end, Aya was shocked and a little confused but none the less, understood the situation better. "Wow...so much has happened." The others only nodded.

"Yeah." Tiamatt nodded, turning slightly to look out the window. "Maybe we should return to Garden before it gets any later. Then we can decide what to do next. I definately want to return to Des Moines though."

"Thats understandable." Hiro said. "Then I guess we should go ahead and go then?" Tiamatt nodded and disappeared into her room for a moment to return the crib to the rotator before returning heading for the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay in writing. It literally took me two weeks to write this, though most of this was just written. Damn Writer's Block...again, sorry if its not the best. Please read and review!**


	91. Farewell to the Real World

"Well, here we are." Tiamatt sighed, pointing down at the city of Des Moines from the cockpit window. She turned back to look at the full room, everyone looking uncomfortable from the cramped space since most of the Symphonians agreed to come along too. Kayla and Vincent decided to stay back to Garden along with Raine, Regal, and Presea. "You know some of you could have gone to the lower deck. Theres a lot more room down there."

"Oh well." Zelos shrugged. "Too late now."

"Wow..." Aya gasped, looking down from her window seat, Hiro sitting beside her. "It almost looks like its from our world."

"But its not." Tiamatt laughed, before turning towards Jo and pointing over his shoulder to a landing place nearby. 'Land there. Then maybe I can finish seperating our minds and you can finally meet my creator."

"Yes! Fresh air!" Nightfire and Marth cheered, causing everyone to laugh. The two of them were already heading down the elevator before the ship landed.

Everyone surprisingly got out of the ship quickly and were all relieved to be out of the cramped cockpit. Even Eria and Terrance seemed happy to be out of the ship, the twins giggling in Lloyd's and Colette's arms as Kratos watched. Aya was still looking at the city nearby as Hiro kept giving Zelos warning glances after the red haired Chosen attempted to grope Aya which resulted in Sheena slapping him.

"You guys ready?" Tiamatt asked, taking a deep breath. The others turned and watched in interest as energy could be felt building around her. A white swirling mass of energy seemed to come from her before a teenage girl came flying out of the vortex and was sent crashing to the ground...

**Madison POV**

It was strange watching the engery building infront of me and then suddenly feel myself pulled through it. But why do I always have to crash into something?

"Ow..." I moaned sitting up, rubbing my head which had made contact with the strangely hard ground.

"Sorry about that." Tiamatt said just a few feet away. "I didn't think that would happen again."

"Uh huh. Right Tia." I answered back looking at my OC and ignoring the strange looks I was recieving from some of the others. I stood up and looked at myself, noticing that once more, my clothes were different. I still had my black Vans and blue jeans but I now had a white t-shirt with a bright green dress shirt over it. I also noticed that my hair was suddenly in a braid. "Thats odd..." I muttered to myself, examining my clothes till I felt someone poke my shoulder.

"So your the one that created Tiamatt?" Marth asked, still poking my shoulder.

"Yes and I created you, Nightfire, and Jo too." I replied, clenching my fist as he continued to poke my shoulder. I was pretty sure he was doing that just to annoy me and finally turned around and swatted at his arm. "Stop that!"

Hiro looked at me and then at Tiamatt. "And I thought you were just crazy Tia." Tiamatt laughed as Hiro turned towards me again. "So what's your name?"

"Madison but you can call me Fishie." I grinned. I noticed Marth and Nightfire's eyes widen.

"You were that girl at that battle place!" Nightfire gasped. I only continued to girn and nodded. "But how?"

"I don't know. I'm not psychic." I shrugged before turning towards the city. "Come on!" I took off toward Des Moines and could hear the others behind me. I knew that I probably should've waited till the others were ready but I wanted to see my friends again.

It didn't take long to crossed the strange border that seperated Theth'ella and Des Moines. I quickly realized that I was on the north side of town and quickly found 2nd Ave and started following it towards AJ's again.

"Wait up!" I skidded to a stop and looked behind to the see everyone trying to catch up. Tiamatt and Kratos were the furthest behind due to the fact that they had their kids back and were trying to keep them from crying. It took them a minute but eventually everyone had caught up.

"Sorry..." I mumbled looking at the ground to avoid both Aurion's disapproving glares. "I guess I just got over excited..."

"I understand your excited but please keep in mind that we now have Eria and Terrance to look after. We can't be rushing everywhere." Tiamatt sighed.

"Sorry..." I still looked at the ground and continued to feel Kratos continue to look at me.

I didn't look back at him or the others as I turned back towards AJ's house. It didn't take long to get down the hill and while I was happy to see my friend again, I instantly wanted to turn around and leave as AJ's twin brother opened the door.

"Uh...hey Andrew!" I said, trying to resist the urge to kick and run. "Is AJ here?"

Andrew looked confused and shocked at the same time before he started to grin. "Never thought I'd see you again Fishie."

"Hmph, whatever. Just answer my question Perv." I sighed, trying to see behind him.

"Thomas get off!" someone screamed from inside. Andrew turned to look behind him, allowing me to peek inside too and see 6 year old Thomas jumping on AJ's lap, Glenna beside him, laughing before pulling the younger boy off his brother.

"Arthur and Glenna sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G.!" Thomas sang, jumping up and down infront of the two.

Glenna let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. "For the last time, we are not in a tree and we aren't kissing!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed past Andrew into the house.

"Hey!"

I laughed again as I walked into the living room. "Both your mom and your dad said I was welcome over any time so shut it Perv. Everyone else come on in!"

"Fishie!" AJ tackled me, followed by Glenna, causing me to fall into Hiro who had entered right after me with the others close behind. Both of my friends quickly let go and let me stand back up.

"Guess you were missed." Hiro laughed. I laughed too till someone else hugged me.

"Madison!"

"UH! EUGENE! GET AWAY!" I shouted, trying to push the Cleary's oldest sibling away. Being hugged by Eugene was like Andrew hugging me. Damn perverts...

"Aw! didn't you mess me?" Eugene whined, grabbing my leg when I attempted to kick him as I was still being crushed in his arms. "And why so violent?"

"AJ and Glenna? Yes! You and Andrew? Never! And I don't want yout touching me!" I answered before twisting my arms so that I could dig my nails into his arm. Eugene yelped and dropped me to the floor. I turned away from him as soon as I was standing again and faced Glenna. "Its kind of crowded in here. Let's head down to Birdland."

"The pool?" Glenna asked. I grinned and nodded. "Ok. I want to race you anyways!"

"Let's go up to Fareway first and get some energy drinks!" AJ cheered, running upstairs for a moment before he came back down.

I laughed and looked back at Tiamatt. "Are you going to join us in a round of energy shots this time Tia?"

"Please don't Tiamatt." Kratos asked.

Tiamatt laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that again."

"Again?" Hiro asked, giving her an odd look. Tiamatt gave a nervous cough as some of the others laughed.

"Her and Fishie drank too much Mountain Dew and were running around the hallways backwards. It was hillarious!" AJ laughed. "Even better, Glenna got it on her digital camera!"

"What!?" Tiamatt's head snapped up and she looked at Glenna.

"I have to see that!" Hiro grinned.

Glenna nodded and went to where her backpack was near the end of the couch that AJ and her were sitting on when we first got there. Next thing I knew, Eria was placed in my arms as Tiamatt tried to grab Glenna's camera so she could most likely delete the video.

"Give me that camera!" Tiamatt yelled, still trying to grab the camera. Glenna threw the camera to AJ causing Tiamatt to switch targets.

"Ok, I really need to see that video now." Hiro laughed. Aj grinned and threw the camera to him.

"Hiro, just hand that to me." Tiamatt asked, turning towards him. The blonde just grinned as he turned the camera on. "Hiro!"

"Relax Tia. Its not on here." Hiro laughed, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I deleted it after I copied it to my computer and put it on a CD." Glenna explained. Tiamatt spun around again. "Its got a couple other videos on there too that Fishie and AJ made. 'The Culprit' is still the funniest!"

Everyone looked at me, probably wondering what I did to make a video called 'The Culprit'. "What? Glenna should know not to trust me with her backpack before I leave for Cetral."

"And what exactly did you do to her backpack?" Sheena asked causing me to grin again.

"I've got a small clip thing in my backpack and Fishie always tries to clip everything to it. Blackberry, hairties, pop tabs, notebooks, pencil bag, iPod, markers, wallet, etc. She even recorded herself doing that and the camera strap was also on the clip." Glenna explained. "It was a three minute video and it took me half an hour just untangle it all."

"Hehe. That was fun!" I laughed causing Glenna to sigh. "And 'The Culprit' is funny."

"'And theres the culprit, with those big big eyes!'" AJ quoted from the video, pointing at me. Glenna, AJ, Andrew, Eugene, and I all started laughing, all of us having seen the video.

"I don't get it." Aya said quietly. The others seemed a little confused too but after Glenna found the CD and allowed the others to see it, they couldn't repress a laugh either.

'You look like you're trying to look innocent but can't keep from laughing!" Zelos pointed out, replaying the video. I could only laugh at that.

"Um, weren't you planing to go to the pool?" Colette asked, interrupting everything.

"Oh yeah." I nodded, Tiamatt taking her daughter back before I turned to Glenna and AJ. "You don't by chance have a bike do you?"

Aj nodded back. "Yep. Why?"

"I know we have to go by North on the way to Birdland but I need to stop at the school to get a few things." I explained. "I hope drill or rifle is there so I can get into the building."

"Yeah." AJ answered back as I signaled for the others to wait as I followed him out the back door. My mouth just about fell open when I saw my bike in his backyard. "You forgot it at school and the janitors let Glenna bring it up here."

"Thank you Glenna." I said quietly, even though she was still inside. I checked it over quickly before I rode it around the block to the front of the house where everyone else was waiting. "I'm going ahead. You just follow Glenna and AJ to Birdland and I'll meet you there."

I didn't even wait for the others to respond as I started downhill on 2nd towards the school, crouching over the handlebars to help gain speed and thankful that this wasn't deadman's hill. I slowed slightly and turned quickly onto Holcomb before turning away and coasting into the parking lot. To my luck, drill team had practice and 1st Sergeant Jackson was just unlocking the door.

"Hi 1st Sergeant!" I said cheerfuly, parking my bike and running up the stair.

The short man turned and gave one of his classic goofy little grins that he always wore. "Hey there Megan!'

"It's Madison, sir." I corrected.

"Sorry. You'd think after 4 years I'd know that." Jackson laughed as we walked into the building and the hallway by the gym. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could unlock the pool locker room so I could get something real quick."

1st Sergeant nodded and turned into another hallway and unlocked a door at the end of it. "Just close the door when you leave."

"Thanks." I said as I went into the locker room and turned the lights on.

It didn't take long to find what I needed and I soon has my black meet suit with a green stripe down each side on under my clothes though I stuffed my shoes in a bag I used to carry my swimming gear in. With everything I needed in hand, I left the locker room and headed outside.

"Fishie!" AJ yelled from across the street where Birdland was located.

I waved back and decided to leave the bike at the school before I ran across the school parking lot and then the street. Probably not the smartest thing to do because the lot had a little bit of glass in it and the pavement was starting to break apart so I had rocks digging into my bare feet The grass infront of the pool was a welcome relief.

"Ok, now what events?" I asked, trying to catch my breath from the short run. "The only one I'm putting up is the 500."

Glenna and AJ both sighed. "50 free and 100 breast." I noticed Zelos look up a little, a smirk across his face.

"Its a swimming stroke you pervert." I growled.

"Yeah and it sounds fun!" Zelos grinned. The red haired chosen suffered from a double hit as Sheena smacked the back of his head and my foot hit its intended target.

"How many times must we clarify this Zelos? I kick, you bow." I crouched down to where Zelos had fallen. "Please keep that in mind and keep any perverted thoughts to yourself." Zelos nodded before I stood up and turned around to see the odd looks I was getting from Hiro, Marth, Nightfire, Jo, and Aya. "What?"

"That was a little extreme wasn't it?" Marth said, watching Zelos slowly get back to his feet.

I shrugged and started walking towards the pool. "Eh, it worked on Andrew. But forget about that. I want to get in the water!"

I heard the others sigh as we seperated for a moment before regrouping on the pool deck, most of the group having swim suits from their stay in Altamira. I let Aya borrow one of my extra suits that I had brought from the school and Hiro already had his own. In the end, only Tiamatt, Kratos, and Nightfire were still in their normal clothes. Tiamatt and Kratos didn't change, one because they had to watch over their children, and two, they wouldn't be caught dead playing in the pool. Nightfire didn't want to be in the water mostly for the fact that he was a phoenix and even in his human form, hated it.

We all sat our stuff down in a shady area before heading for the deep end of the pool, minus Tiamatt and Kratos who stayed in the shade with the twins.

"I just thought of something. What about our cards?"

"Er...well...maybe there are somehere?" Glenna said, looking around. The pool was luckily mostly empty but it was also a relatively cool day and there were no diving blocks so we were either going to have to dive off the edge or start from the wall. "Guess we'll have to keep track of the laps in our head."

I nodded and looked around too before spotting , suprisingly, all three of the friends I had wanted to see before I left. One was sitting against the fencing the surrounded the pool while a short kid was trying to push a taller one into the water.

"Come on Chris! Get in the water!"

"NO!"

The short one laughed, still trying to push the other into the pool as the third watched quietly, sighing before returning his attention toa notebook in his lap. "Don't tell me your afraid of the water?"

"I am not afraid of the water! I just don't want to swim right now!" Chris yelled back, fighting against him.

Me, Glenna, and AJ all sighed. "Thats what you said at last year's swim qual. And the year before that and the year before that. When are you gonna get the guts to get in the water?" I was tempted to push Chris into the pool but as soon as Midget, Chris, and Joe saw me, their jaws dropped and the first two ran towards me.

"FISHIE!"

My eyes widened and I knew I didn't feel like being tackled again so I ran for the pool, barely getting my goggles on in time. The water, though cold, felt good, almost welcoming and I was quickly comfortable in the water especially as I looked behind me for a split second and saw Midget jump in after me. I couldn't help but grin at his attempt to follow me. He was in my element now.

"Come on!" I yelled before diving back down.

I heard several people jump in after Robert (Midget) and darted off towards the other end of the pool. When I reached the other end, I surfaced to see that only Midget, Glenna, AJ, Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Shenna, and Genis were following me. Hiro was helping Aya into the pool while Marth, Nightfire, and Jo were still on the deck watching the scene.

Chris and Joe looked at my OCs for a moment before Chris went wide eyed. "I can't believe it!" Everyone looked up and Midget finally noticed, his mouth dropping. "Madison, they aren't...they can't be...can they?"

I laughed as I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my towel. "They're the real deal, Chris. You are actually seeing Nightfire, Marth, and Jo!" I walked around the pool as the others simply swam across. "Marth, meet Robert, also known as Midget. Nightfire, meet Chris, AKA Anger Management. And finally, Jo, meet, er...Joe."

They all just looked at their other selves before the tension was broken and they all started to talk. I sighed before turning to Glenna and AJ who both nodded. Before too long, we were doing a simple warm up before We climbed back out of the pool and waited for Midget, who often helped time at meets, started us.

"Take your marks!" All three of us bent down, grabbing the edge of the pool, staying as still as possible out of habit. "GO!"

There was no hesitation, we all dove in at the same time but it didn't take long for me to get to a comfortable racing pace where I knew I wouldn't wear myself out right away. And like most times when I saw the 500, my body basically went to autopilot, waiting for the red sign that meant the final lap but without it, I had to keep track myself, meaning distraction and a slightly slower time. By the end though, I had passed Glenna once and AJ several times but it didn't take them long to finish.

"What next?" I huffed, still slightly out of breath from the 6 minute race. Glenna looked at me and raised one finger, signalling to give her a second more of rest.

"100 breaststroke."

I nodded and before long, we were ready to start again. However, AJ now sat to the side. By the end, Glenna touched me out, her glide pulling her just ahead of me when she touched the wall.

"100 fly?" Glenna asked, grinning a little after her win. I moaned, and put my face in the water as I let my arms and legs sink. "Um, ok...IM?"

I turned my head out of the water and looked at her like she was crazy. "Glenna, you don't like butterfly either. Why do you want to race it?" She just shrugged. "Fine, IM."

"Um, can I race too?" we both looked up to see Aya at the edge of the pool. "I think it looks fun!"

"Do you know how to swim?" I asked. Aya nodded. "What about the strokes? Do you know those?"

"Well, no but if you show me how then I think I can do it." Glenna and I both nodded and before too long, Aya, who luckily was a quick learner, had the strokes down.

"Now remember, its butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke, and freestyle. You must touch the wall with both hands on butterfly and breast. You can only do dolphin kick with butterly except when you push off a turn or when you do your pull out for breaststroke but thats only one kick. You are not allowed more then one stroke when you flip on your stomach to do a turn on backstroke. You pulls after the intitial pull out on breaststroke can not go past your waist. And finally do not stop and restart by pushing off the bottom." Aya nodded, mentally recording all the things that could get someone disqualified and even though this wasn't an offical race, we still followed the rules. "One more thing, false starts are an automatic disqualification. There is no redo. You will be allowed to swim your event normally though your time and place will not count. Got it?"

Aya nodded again. "There are so many rules but I think I understand them all."

Soon, the race was on and to make it short in sweet, Aya left me and Glenna in her wake. I securely claimed second only after I did the open turn from breaststroke to freestyle and sprinted the last 50 yards. Glenna claimed third after having stay ahead for the butterfly and then with me on the back and breast only to be passed on freestyle.

"Did I do good?" Aya asked as we climbed out of the pool, exhausted. I merely nodded, rubbing my sore shoulders. The teal haired girl gave a small smile before looking concerned as I flinched and a wave of pain shot through my shoulders when I pushed myself off the deck. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Butterfly just tears my shoulders up though. I'll be fine in a bit." I nodded, pulling my arm in front of me and attempting to stretch it. "Good job though on the race. I think you could probably give our best IMer a run for her money."

Aya's face brightened at this as we went back to get our stuff. Everyone was tired after spending the day at the pool and we were all hungry. AJ quickly solved the food problem by inviting all of us to his place for pizza but due to the size of our group, we ate outside. AJ also brought out a stereo, audio adapter, and Glenna hooked her iPod to the system. This of course, lead to some failed and yet some successful attempts at singing and before too long, one of me, Glenna, and AJ's favorite songs come on, resulting in all three of us singing it.

"I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!" AJ rocked his head back and forth causing his long hair to fly up and down in the same motion as he screamed the "yeah!!'

"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"

Some of the group clapped politely even though I knew we weren't very good. Chris, Midget, and Perv 1(Eugene) and 2(Andrew) laughed though. Both Jo and er...Joe sat quietly as Tiamatt and Kratos just gave small smiles. After singing 3 Doors Down's "Kryptonite", the others joined in in a mini almost karoke party which ended up being really fun. It was mainly between me, Glenna, AJ and sometimes Midget that sang, mainly cause we knew the songs. And it seemed like we went through everything. AFI's "Miss Murder", Creed's "Higher", a song called "Run Around", even Queen's "Bicycle Race"! Then of course, me being me and having basically been rasied listening to country music, I had to sing a couple of those, some of which Glenna and AJ knew too but before we knew it, the sky was starting to get dark.

"Tiamatt, we should head back to Garden before too long." Kratos pointed out as the street lights started to come on.

Tiamatt nodded, shifting Terrance in her arms slightly before looking at me. "As much as I hate to say this, you must say good bye to your friends, Madison." I nodded saddly, looking at the ground.

"Fishie, what does she mean?" Midget asked, looking confused along with my other friends.

"I...have to leave...I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again..." I answered slowly, recieving only more confused looks. "AJ, I already told you that my mind was combined with Tiamatt's for a while and well, our mind's have to recombine again. After that, I won't be just Fishie anymore. I'll be Tiamatt too."

"So you think this might be good bye for good?" AJ asked quietly.

I continued to look down. "I don't know...I almost don't want to leave but I have no place in this world anymore. I'm supposedly dead and my mind has been combined with Tia's for so long that its like I'm not whole anymore when our minds aren't combined..."

I gasped as I felt several pairs of arms embrace me and I looked up. "We understand Fishie and we'll miss you."

"Just promise not to forget us!" Midget grinned, hugging be before stepping back. "At least we know you'll be safe."

"hehe, yeah I guess so." I laughed, getting hugs from the last of my friends. "Tell the others good bye for me too ok?"

"Don't worry Fishie!" Chris nodded. "We will."

"Madison, its time to go." Tiamatt said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt a sob rise in the back of my throat as I forced myself to turn away from my friends. I could full the power that would allow me to recombine with Tiamatt and hoping that it would keep the tears from coming, I accepted it...

**Third Person POV**

Madison slowly turned away but as she did so, a sob could be heard before a glow emited from her and she suddenly disappeared, the light being absorbed into Tiamatt. The Cetran woman blinked in surprise before looking over her shoulder and giving the group of teenagers a sad smile before turning the other way and starting to walk away.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

It was quiet, barely audible but clear to those with angelic hearing or enhanced senses which half the group possessed. Kratos looked at his wife in shock by the song but saying nothing, waiting for her to continue but her voice died down.

"Hey Fishie!" Tiamatt stopped but didn't look back at Glenna who had yelled at her. "Flush the semi!" Tiamatt laughed, looking over her shoulder for a second before shaking her head and continued to walk away, waving over her shoulder.

"Flush the what?" Hiro asked, confused by the random nonsense that Glenna had just yelled out.

"Inside joke. You wouldn't understand." Tiamatt laughed, as they started to get near the edge of town. "Thank you for allowing me to see them again and coming with me."

"Its not a problem. You needed to see them again anyways to say good bye." Lloyd said, giving a reassuring smile to his step mother. Tiamatt returned the smile as they finally crossed the border between the real world and Theth'ella and they headed back to the Ragnorok.

"Again, thank you."

* * *

**Ok, there it was, the last real world chapter and the final good byes to the friends of that world. To those that are curious, yes, we did make a video called "The Culprit" and yes, I did clip everything in Glenna's backpack together. As proof, I will put the youtube links up on my profile. Be warned, the video's were filmed during on of my now classic sugar rushes, probably one of my worst because I couldn't stop laughing. You've been warned...read and review please!**


	92. Revival

The group had returned to Garden, tired but satisfied none the less. Tiamatt seemed happy, yet sad, her goodbyes to the real world done though part of her wanted to return to the city. Kratos noticed this and made an effort to reassure his wife that she had done the right thing which seemed to boost her confidence in the matter. Her concern now was if she would have enough energy to use her sorceress powers to help guide everything that had come through the rifts, back to their original worlds.

"Don't worry Tia! You'll be fine!" Lloyd reassured her as the Aurion family walked through the halls of Garden. The rest of the group had wandered off for their own task. "I mean, its seems like you can do just about anything."

Tiamatt laughed. "Right Lloyd. I wish that was true but its not. Just like normal magic, sorceress magic requires energy. Remember the fight with Fralex and the Remnants outside Mizuho? Mieya died not from being attacked but because she had used all her energy in trying to use Time Compression. If I'm not careful, it could very well kill me tomorrow."

"If you are so concerned about energy Tia, then why don't you try to get some rest?" Kratos asked. "Besides, these two need to get to bed too."

Tiamatt sighed and nodded. "I guess your right but I'm not the only one that should consider going to bed early. Everyone planning to go to Derris Kharlan should get their rest. Which reminds me, Kratos, are you planning to go?"

The Seraph shook his head. "No, I was planning to stay here with you and twins but if you prefer that I help Lloyd and the others tomorrow then I will go."

"Its your decision Kratos. I may be your wife but you don't need my approval for everything and I understand if you want to help Lloyd."

"We might need your help Dad." Lloyd added. "Besides, you must have some idea of how stroung he is and what his strengths and weaknesses are."

Kratos nodded. "Your right. I will aid you as much as I can." Lloyd grinned and nodded as Tiamatt grabbed the Seraph's hand, causing him to look at his wife and laugh. "I guess I need my rest too."

"Alright. I'm going to go find some of the others real quick." Lloyd said, walking towards the quad where Colette and some of the others had gathered as Tiamatt and Kratos made their way to the dorms. "See you in the morning!"

"Sleep well Lloyd." Tiamatt smiled before turning into the dorm hallway. She sighed as she opened door to their room and put Terrance and Eria to bed before sitting on the edge of her own bed. "Its hard to believe that tomorrow, everything will end."

"Not everything Tia. Only the journey to reunite the worlds. Then maybe life will gain some normalicy." Kratos reminded, sitting beside her.

"Kratos, our life will never be normal simply because we are what we are. You are a former angel of Cruxis and I'm the last Cetra. Neither of us will age phsyically and will out live any of our children." Tiamatt pointed out, leaning against his shoulder. "The only way either of us will die is if someone kills us, by disease, or then the sun goes nova and burns everything to a crisp."

"Oh joy." Kratos sighed, keeping her close by putting an arm around her shoulder. Tiamatt turned her head, looking at her husband in shock.

"Was that just me or did I catch a hint of sarcasism?" Kratos chuckled, raising an eye brow as a small smile came over his face. "I knew it!"

"Alright Tiamatt. You caught me being sarcastic. Its not a big deal." the Seraph sighed, kissing her before removing from his arm from aroung her. "Now get some sleep."

Tiamatt sighed, glancing over at the crib before lying down. Kratos, too, looked at the twins before lying down beside his wife. Before long, both Aurions were asleep, waking only to tend to their children.Of course before too long, the sun was rising again...

Everyone was gathered outsidea transport that would take the Symphonians down to the base of the destroyed Tower of Salvation, preparing for the final battle. They all seemed nervous yet excited that the journey would hopefully end soon.

"Kratos, you and everyone else comback safe ok?" Tiamatt asked, both Eria and Terrance in her arms.

The Seraph smiled, carefully embracing her and the twins. "Of course Tiamatt. We'll be fine. Just take care of our children." The Cetra nodded, kissing her husband before she was released from his grasp. Kratos gave her a reassuring smile as he stepped towards the transport where the others were starting to get on.

"Take care..." Tiamatt said quietly as the transport door closed and the small craft took off. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at Hiro.

"Don't worry Tia. They'll all come back." Hiro said, trying to reassure his 'sister'.

"I know but I still worry." Tiamatt sighed, looking at her children before laughing. "I guess even more so since these two came."

"T-tiamatt?" The Cetra turned to face Aya. "Could I hold one of your children?" Tiamatt smiled and nodded, carefully handing Eria to the teal haired girl. Aya seemed a little nervous but was soon smiling down at the baby.

"Hey Imoto! Can I talk to you real quick?" Kayla asked, grabbing Tiamatt's hand and pulling her through Garden. Hiro and Aya looked confused but a quick explantion from Vincent soon answered their unspoken questions. Finally, the dragoness had pulled Tiamatt outside and sat down leaning against a tree. "Hard to believe we're going to be seperated again."

Tiamatt gave a small laugh, sitting beside her sister. "Hard to believe we're both our own OCs and now married to video game characters." Kayla laughed at that, putting a hand to her stomach. "You only have a couple weeks left don't you?"

The dragoness nodded. "Yep. Then I'll be a mother just like you."

"Yeah but you have the advantage. You have Ash's memories and this is technically her second pregnancy." Tiamatt pointed out. Kayla again nodded as Tiamatt sighed and looked through the leaves at the sky. "Can you believe we only meet each other 5 years ago?"

"Really? Its only been that long? Its seems like we've been best friends forever." Kayla smirked. "I still remember the day we met. It was language arts in 7th grade. We used to sit right next to each other and you were drawing dragons even though we were supposed to taking notes."

"Eh, they were too easy." Tiamatt shrugged, causing Kayla to laugh. "What? Its true. I was a chapter ahead of everyone. Nothing like social studies but still ahead."

"You were ahead in Mr. Gleo's class?"

"Yeah by about 4 chapters. He kept telling me to stop and wait for the others to catch up but I was bored. I guess thats probably about the time I started drawing. And I wouldn't even call them dragons. More like deformed blobs with fangs and claws and what could potentially be wings." Kayla laughed again.

"They weren't that bad, Imoto. And wasn't that about the time when we created Tiamatt and Ash?"

Tiamatt nodded again. "The original, strictly dragon versions? Yes. I had an entire notebook full of dragon species and stuff we created remember?"

"Oh yeah. Thundgon, Pyrogons, Hydrogons, Bouldergons, etc, etc." Kayla listed. "We also tried to make a card game remember? We had all those different monsters that we created. How many were there in the end?"

"Hm..." Tiamatt closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Over a hundred. I know that. I think I might still have the notebooks somewhere but they'd be back in the real world. Course...maybe not since I'm supposedly dead." Tiamatt sighed, closing her eyes before opening them again. "I just realized, we never did go through with 'The Plan'."

"'The Plan'?" Tiamatt and Kayla looked to see Hiro, Aya, and Vincent walking towards them. "Sorry if we're interrupting but we figured we should bring Eria out here too."

Tiamatt smiled as they sat down in the shade with her and Kayla. "Its no problem. I trust all three of you with my children. I figured you'd probably bring her out here with us."

"Thanks." Hiro smiled. "So what was this plan you were talking about?"

Kayla and Tiamatt both smirked, a mischievious glint in their eyes. "Well...we had plans to basically blackmail one of our closest friends."

"In reality, we actually had two or three different plans. Which reminds me," Tiamatt paused for a second and turned towards Kayla. "didn't you try to put make up on Andrew while he was sleeping."

"Not tried, did." Kayla grinned. "It was so funny. You should have been there Imoto!"

"Wait, isn't Andrew that one guy we meet in the city yesterday?" Hiro asked. Tiamatt nodded. "You two are strange. At least Kayla and Madison are."

"We know." Tiamatt and Kayla said in unison, causing both woman to laugh.

"Well Imoto, I'm going to go get something to eat. Maybe we can talk some more later, kay?" the dragoness said, standing up with Vincent's help.

"Ok sis." Tiamatt nodded, watching the couple walk back inside before sighing and turning towards Hiro and Aya. "I can't believe today is the last day."

"Wasn't the reunification of the worlds what you and the others were aiming for?" Aya asked, pausing from tickling a giggling Eria to look at the Cetra.

"It is but...it seems like the end came so fast." Tiamatt sighed again, closing her eyes. "I knew this would come eventually and that I would have to act at the guide that channels everything back to their proper world but I'm worried...what if I can't handle it...what if it kills me?"

"Tia! That won't happen!" Hiro scolded, glaring at her. "Your too strong for that. I know you are." Aya nodded in agreement.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking that way." Tiamatt opened her eyes, looking once more at the sky. "I hope they're alright."

"You really love Kratos don't you?" Aya asked.

Tiamatt laughed and nodded. "Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have these two!" Tiamatt pointed to Eria and Terrance while Aya blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Tiamatt looked at the teal haired girl in shock before remembering that Aya didn't know much about technology and life. "Um...well..." Tiamatt looked over at Hiro for help but he merely gave a nerous cough and looked away. "I'll tell you someother time, Aya."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Aya asked, still confused as to why Tiamatt and Hiro were avoiding the subject.

"Well...do you know the differences in men and women?" Tiamatt asked slowly. Hiro looked at her like she was stepping over some unseen line as Aya shook her head. "I promise Aya, I'll tell you all you want to know later. Just not right now ok?"

"Ok." Aya agreed, returning her attention to Eria. Both Tiamatt and Hiro breathed a sigh of relief to be off the subject.

"Tiamatt!" Everyone turned to see Nightfire, Jo, and Marth coming towards them.

"We were wondering..." Marth started.

"Yes?"

"Could we keep you Materia and GFs?" Nightfire blurted.

Tiamatt looked at the phoenix in shock but nodded. "I suppose but I would like to keep Eden and the Bahamuts."

Marth blinked in confusion. "I know you've always had a strong with the Bahamuts but why Eden?"

"Eden is needed to help build the portals that will hopefully connect all the worlds." Tiamatt explained.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" Hiro laughed.

"Of course. I designed the gates back when I was in the Sol system for four months." The woman grinned as she stood up. "Let's go back inside for a while and get something to eat."

The rest of the day was spent visiting with friends and even included a small sparing match. Halfway through the match though, the world seemed to fall silent and everyone soon found themselves at the base of the Tower of Salvation. They looked around in confusion till they spotted the Symphonians nearby. Tiamatt quickly joined Kratos, both Eria and Terrance back in her arms as the Eternal Sword appeared before Lloyd.

**The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master wish of this sword?**

Lloyd grabbed the hilt, looking up where the Giant Seed could be seen floating. "Return our two worlds to their original form!"

**Very well. Cetra, your powers are needed to help guide the places and people from your worlds back to their proper dimensions. Are you ready? **

Tiamatt handed the twins to Kratos, who gave her a quick kiss before she stepped forward. "I'm ready."

**Very well. **

Tiamatt disappeared as Origin spoke and the others began to witness the reunification of the worlds. Everything seemed to twist together, fusing perfectly into one world. Within moments, the worlds of Theth' ella and Sylvarant were one world. Everything seemed to calm down but Tiamatt didn't reappear to almost five minutes after the fusion of worlds stopped.

She stumbled for a second before standing straight and looking around in awe, scanning the group. Her face dropped slightly when she noticed that Kayla, Vincent, Nighrfire, Marth, and Jo had disappeared. The others noticed her expression and looked at their group, noticing that five of their companions had disappeared. Lloyd was about to say something to reassure his step mother but Origin spoke up again.

**The reunited world does not have the mana to sustain itself. Without a supply of mana, the world will die. You must link the worlds with the giant seed.**

"Lloyd, use Derris Kharlan's mana to awaken the seed. It is the only way to perserve the worlds." Kratos stated. Lloyd nodded.

"Got it."

**Even though you weild considerable power, it is likely that your body will not be able to **

**withstand the forces...are you quite certain of your decision?**

"I said I'm doing it so I'm doing it. It's not like we have a choice!"

**Very well.**

Lloyd tightened his grip on the sword, focusing his energy but the sword suddenly disappeared from his grasp. "Dammit! The mana is being deflected!"

Colette looked up at the seed and gasped. "The Great Seedis..already dead!"

Lloyd clenched his fist in frustration as he looked at the seed. "No! Please wake up!"

Lloyd's exesphere glowed slightly before large mana wings appeared behind. The Eternal Swordsman quickly leapt into the air after the great seed, Colette not far behind. When they finlly reached the seed, the Eternal Sword once again appeared infront of Lloyd as Colette clung to his arm.

"The Eternal Sword!" Collete gasped as Lloyd took the blade in hand.

"Please wake up." Lloyd asked.

"Please!" Colette cried.

Lloyd pointed the sword at the Great Seed and almost immediately, mana from Derris Kharlan was absorbed by the crystal like seed. It glowed as it descended and seemed to burst with life and energy before fading to reveal a small seedling and a tall woman with a staff and green hair. Lloyd and Colette, amazed by the revival of the tree, flew down where the spirit of the tree waited. The others just watched in amazement but quickly began to make their way over there as well.

"Kratos, was it just me or did Tabatha but offer herself to the spirit of the tree?" Tiamatt asked, looking over at the clearing where Lloyd was speaking with the spirit.

"I believe she did Tia." Kratos answered back only to gasp as they got close enough to see what the spirit looked like. "M-martel!"

The spirit woman shook her head. "I am Martel but I am also the Giant Tree. I was sent to protect and watch over the tree as it grows." Martel explained before turning her attention back to Lloyd. "This tree is a symbol of hope and life. As the savior of our worlds, Lloyd, please choose a name for the tree."

"What? You mean I get to name it?" Lloyd asked, looking shocked. Martel nodded.

"Lloyd choose a name for the tree. A name for everyone's tree!" Colette encouraged. Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again.

"I got it! This tree's name is..."

**Hehe! Yes I did have to stop it there. Why? Cause I felt like it! And NO this is not the last chapter. I will do a couple follow up chapters. Now I am also curious, what do you readers think about a sequel? Would you continue to stick with me and read it or should I just go a head and finish this and Final Destiny up? Please tell me your opinion on a sequel. Read and Review please!**


	93. Open the Gate

**Two years later...**

The two years since the reunion of the worlds seemed to fly by, especially for the Aurion family but with several thousand years of life under their belts, two years was nothing. Lloyd and Colette went on a journey to collect the exe-spheres and to tell the truth about the 'Goddess' Martel and Cruxis and eventually got married. Genis and Raine traveled around preaching about half elven rights and equality. Regal returned to Altamira to continue running the Lerenzo company as Presea tried to regain her lost years. Zelos and Sheena eventually revealed their true feeling for each other and were now expecting their first child after Zelos, now no longer the Chosen, moved to Mizuho to be with Sheena, the chieftess of Mizuho. Hiro, almost a year after the reunion, finally accepted that he loved Aya and soon the two were married. Yuan, was still trying to help Tiamatt with the portals, with Raine's help as well when she could afford the time to help. This eventually lead to an relationship between Raine and Yuan and the two half elves were engaged. The entire group rarely came together anymore but Zelos had planned a party to celebrate two years of the reunited Symphonia.

"Kratos, are you ready?" Tiamatt asked, as her husband walked towards the front door of their house, Terrance in his arms and Eria holding onto his hand. Tiamatt couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Yes Tia. We can go." Kratos said, but Eria stopped as her mother opened the door out of the house.

"Mama, can Cwoud come with?" Tiamatt smiled at her daughter, bending down to pick her up.

"Of course Cloud can come." The paragriff, who was sleeping on the back of one of the couches, lifted his head and chirped before flying onto Tiamatt's shoulder.

"Cwoud!" Eria cheered, reaching up to pet the griff. "Pwetty bird!"

"Pretty bird, Cloud!" Cloud chirped back, causing Eria to laugh excitedly while her parents gave amused smiles. Terrance tried to reach out to Cloud but since he was with Kratos, couldn't reach the paragriff.

"Alright, lets go." Tiamatt walked out of the house towards the waiting Ragnorok, which she had managed to keep in the reunited worlds. Her house, too, was still in Symphonia but was now in the woods near Iselia in an attempt to keep the entire family close.

It didn't take long to get to Altamira, where the reunion was taking place. Regal had pulled some strings so that the group had most of the beach area to themselves. Almost everyone was there when the Aurions arrived. The only ones not present being Lloyd and Colette. Most of the group shrugged it off, knowing that they would show up soon enough.

"Tiamatt!" Hiro ran toward his sister, embracing her but when he pulled away, Eria had latched herself to her uncle. Terrance too, soon joined his sister in clinging to the man after he had begged his father to let him down.

"Uncle Hiro!" the twins cried happily. Hiro laughed as he set Eria down but the girl immediatly grabbed his leg, her brother having claimed Hiro's other leg. "Pway with us!"

"Eria! Terrance!" Tiamatt scolded as the twins pulled on his pant legs, still asking for their uncle to play with them.

"It's not a problem Tia. I'll play with them." Hiro laughed, offering a hand to both of the twins who immediatly grabbed it. "Oh, I think Aya wanted to talk to you about something. I think she's with Raine and Sheena over there." Hiro used his head to direct Tiamatt and Kratos' attention towards a small shady area where Aya, Raine, Sheena, and Presea were all talking.

"Thank you Hiro." Tiamatt nodded, waving at her brother and children as they went a little further down the beach.

"I'm going to find Yuan." Kratos said, starting to walk over to an area where Regal, Zelos, Genis, and Yuan were sitting. Tiamatt nodded and started towards the other girls as Kratos headed towards the guys.

"Tiamatt, its good to see you again." Raine smiled as the Cetra reached them.

"Same here." Tiamatt smiled back, taking a seat in the sand. "How are you feeling Sheena?"

Sheena put a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Tired. I never thought being pregnant could be so difficult especially after being around you when you were pregnant. You didn't seem to have morning sickness or anything."

Tiamatt laughed. "I guess I was just lucky. But don't worry. Soon it'll be over and then you'll be stuck on diaper duty for a while."

"Nah, Zelos is doing that." All five women laughed.

"So Aya, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tiamatt asked, turning towards the teal haired girl.

"Um...well..." Aya paused, scooting closer to Tiamatt. "I've felt weird lately and my stomach has been upset. I don't know exactly but from what I've read...I think I'm pregnant."

Tiamatt blinked in shock but she smiled and hugged the other woman. "Congratulations Aya! Both you and Hiro must be excited!"

"Tiamatt, she hasn't told him yet." Presea stated. Tiamatt frowned a little.

"I...I'm scared of how he might react. What if he doesn't want the baby?" Aya stuttered, looking down at her lap.

"Aya don't worry, just tell him. I bet he might be a little shocked but overall, happy." Tiamatt encouraged before standing up and pulling Aya to her feet as well. "Come on!"

"What? Tiamatt, can't this wait?" Aya asked, still nervous about her husband's reaction. She looked around, trying to find some sort of distraction and to her luck, Lloyd and Colette were just arriving. "Hey look!"

Tiamatt stopped and looked to see Lloyd and Colette, both waving at the others. Eria and Terrance quickly gave up the sand castle they were building with Hiro to run over to their older brother, who picked them up before walking over towards the others.

"Hey guys!" Lloyd said happily. Both him and Colette seemed exicted...no, estatic as they held each other's hand. "You guys won't believe me when I tell you this but..."

"But what Lloyd?" Zelos asked, cocking an eyebrow as Lloyd smiled at Colette.

"We're having a baby!" Colette cheered.

Kratos' face fell into pure shock as the other congratulated Lloyd and Colette before a small smile crossed over the Seraph's face. "I'm going to be a grandfather?" Lloyd and Colette both nodded as Tiamatt sighed.

"My own kids are only two and already I'm getting grandkids." Kratos chuckled and put a hand on Tiamatt's shoulder. "Oh yeah, Aya don't you have something to say?"

Aya's face fell as Tiamatt reminded her that she needed to talk to Hiro. "I...um...well...Hiro..."

"Yes?" Hiro looked at her, waiting for Aya to continue.

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Hiro blinked in shock and confusion at what Aya had said. "Wait, what?"

"Hiro, I'm pregnant." Aya repeated, grabbing Hiro's hand. The blonde was silent, staring at Aya till his eyes lost focus and he fell backwards.

"Hiro!" Tiamatt caught her brother. "Wow, I can't believe he fainted."

Aya knelled down beside her husband and took his hand again. "Hiro? Are you ok?"

The blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aya, his face still clouded in shock. "Aya...are you really pregnant?" Aya nodded and gasped as Hiro sat up and hugged her. "Wow Aya. I can't believe it."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Hiro asked, pulling himself away from her. "Aya, I love you and I'm excited about the baby. It just caught me off guard. Don't worry." Aya smiled and hugged Hiro again.

"Looks like almost eveyone is having a kid." Tiamatt laughed, helping Hiro back to his feet before looking around. "Looks like everyone is here now so..." The others nodded, everyone smiling as the reunion truly started...

**4 years later...**

Kratos stood in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for his family as Terrance and Eria stumbled into the room, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Eria also had Cloud dangling from her arms, the paragriff seeming to like the attention he was recieving from the young Aurions.

"Wheres Mom?" Terrance asked, looking for his other parent as his father placed food on the table.

"She's still asleep. Could you go wake her?" Kratos asked.

Terrance and Eria looked at each other and nodded, mischievious glints in their eyes as they made their way to their parent's bedroom. Terrance put a finger to his mouth, signalling his sister and Cloud to be quiet as he slowly opened the door to see his mother curled under the covers, her back towards the door. Slowly, the two kids and the paragriff made their way to the bed before pouncing on Tiamatt who woke up with a start.

"Good morning mom!" Eria and Terrance cheered as Cloud chirped happily and Tiamatt sat up.

"Good morning you two." Tiamatt smiled sleepily, embracing her children. "Let me guess, breakfast is ready?" The twins nodded causing the Cetra to give a small laugh. "Alright. Tell your father I'll be out there in a moment."

"Ok." Terrance and Eria both nodded and left the room, allowing Tiamatt to change before she made her way out to the kitchen.

Kratos smiled at her as she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Tiamatt sighed, lifting her head and givinig her husband a reassuring smile as the kids loaded their plates the pancakes their father had made them. "Slow down you two. You're going to make yourselves sick." The twins both looked at their mother and nodded, slowing down a little but not by much. "You'd think we didn't feed them the way they eat."

Kratos chuckled. "Their growing fast Tia. They need the energy. As for you, you need to stop spending half the night downstairs. I'd like to spend a little time with my wife at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry Kratos. I'm just so close to finishing the gate. All I need to do is install the mana crystal and we may finally be able to connect with Earth and Gaia." The Cetra apologized though her excitment over the gate was evident, even as she put food on her plate. "Its taken six years to complete, Kratos, and hopefully, today at the reunion, I can reveal the completed machine."

"Alright Tia." Kratos chuckled again. "When should we leave?"

"Hmm...I'd say about an hour. Two hours at the most."

"Mom," Tiamatt looked over at Eria, who had Cloud curled up in her lap. "We get to see Uncle Hiro and Brother don't we?"

"Of course sweetheart." Tiamatt smiled. "Everyone will be there."

"Really?" Terrance asked hopefully. Tiamatt and Kratos both nodded. "Yeah!"

Tiamatt and Kratos laughed at their son's reaction before Tiamatt finished her plate and stood back up, taking the plate to the sink. "Thank you Kratos. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try to finish the gate."

Kratos nodded as she disappeared down to the basement. About an hour later, as Tiamatt had guessed, the complex machine was complete and after being transfered to her rotator, was ready to be revealed. When she made it back up stairs, her family was ready to head to the reunion, Eria and Terrance anxious to see everyone again.

"Alright, time to go." Tiamatt keeping the grin off her face as they left the house and loaded the Ragnorok.

Unlike in the previous years, the sixth reunion was being held in Iselia, outside the old school house, which had been expanded as more and more people moved to the town in hopes of seeing the Eternal Swordsman and his companions. As soon as they entered Iselia, Cloud chirped happily and flew towards the back of town.

"Cloud! Wait up!" Eria cried, her feathery companion flying ahead of her.

She started to run after the griff with her brother at her heels before they both got frustrated and revealed blue feathered wings though Eria's were a pale sky blue in color while her brother's wings were almost navy blue in color. Both of their wings looked slightly dragonic in nature even though they were feathered, a thumb like claw at the end of the last joint.

"Eria! Terrance!" Tiamatt yelled, running after her kids. "Come back here!"

The two six year olds ingnored her, and continued to follow Cloud further into Iselia till they made it to the school where the paragriff was clucking happily on Colette's shoulder. Lloyd laughed at the griff as he held his three and a half year old daughter, Kitrana. The toddler looked a lost like her mother, inheriting Colette's blonde hair and blue eyes but luckily, not her clumsiness. She did however, gain her father's attention span.

"Cloud!" Kitrana cheered, reaching for the bird. Cloud chirped and bobbed his head as he moved to Colette's other shoulder to be closer to the three year old. However, as soon as Terrance and Eria appeared, Kitrana's attention was turned to them. "Terri! Eria!"

"Hi Kit!" Eria waved at her as Lloyd set her down. Cloud, no longer the center of attention, clicked his beak and turned to nuzzling Colette's neck, causing the former Chosen to giggle. "Cloud stop that!"

"Suck up!" Cloud chirped, flying down to the girl, where he was once more scooped into her arms. Kit's eyes grew bright as she began to pet the griff.

"Eria! Terrance!" the twins looked behind them to see their mother and father running towards them. As soon as Tiamatt caught up, she embraced her children. "Please, don't run off like that."

"Mom!" Terrance whined. "We're fine."

"Its not like we ran into the woods by ourselves." Eria added.

Tiamatt pulled back away from them to look at the twins. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you two. I am your mother after all."

"Ok mom, we won't run off." both twins agreed with a sigh. Tiamatt smiled, giving them both one last quick hug before she stood straight up.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Kratos asked, a slight smile on his face as he watched his children wonder off with his grandchild to go play.

"Sheena, Zelos, and Seth are here as well as Genis, Presea, Raine and Yuan. Regal called and said he was running a little late due to a board meeting and we haven't heard or seen anything from Hiro or Aya." Lloyd told his father, also smiling as a small red haired boy joined Eria, Terrance, and Kit.

"We're right here!" everyone turned to see the Aoyama family approached.

"Hiro!" Tiamatt ran and embraced her brother, recieving odd looks from his three year old son. Tiamatt laughed when she noticed this, bending down and lightly ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "Hey there Arx! Do you remember me?"

"Stwop that, auntie Tia!" Arx whined, swatting her hand away.

Tiamatt laughed again and stood back up. "Its good to see you all again."

"Same here Tiamatt." Aya smiled. "Is everyone else here?" Tiamatt started to shake her head but at that moment, Regal walked into view.

"My apologies. I meant to arrive on time but the meeting lasted much longer then I expected." Regal explained.

"Hey, if everyones here now then we can start the party!" Zelos cheered, causing Sheena to sigh.

"Actually," Tiamatt started, pausing to look at Yuan and Raine who stood up and came to stand beside her. "We have something to show you."

Everyone looked at them as they took a seat around the area or simply stood. Even the kids were quiet as their mother revealed the first complete working dimensional portal. Yuan and Raine moved to the control computer, entering commands as Tiamatt began to explain her creation.

"With this portal, we can access worlds other then our own. This device combines Symphonian magi-technology with the advanced technology of Eartha and Gaia." Tiamatt pointed to a small red orb locked into the metal at the top of the gate. "The mana cystal supplies energy to open and control the gate. When the gate is closed, the energy is absorbed back into the crystal, allowing the energy to be recycled." Tiamatt then pointed towards the computer where Yuan and Raine were starting the machine. "The computer is the main control system of the gate. It is able to record the energy waves that each universe emits as to allow multiple visits to any one universe since each universe has its own unique signiture just as every living thing as a unique mana signiture."

"The system is booted and ready to go Tiamatt." Raine informed the Cetra.

Tiamatt nodded and approached a small pad located to the side of the metal ring that was the gate itself. A small green pad folded out of the side and Tiamatt placed her hand against it, causing the pad to glow lightly. A small beep signalled the signiture was accepted the mana crystal shined briefly. Silverish energy built up in the center of the ring before expanding suddenly into a thin sheet of wavering energy.

"Since I am originally from another world, my mana signiture can be linked back to Earth, thus opening the portal and allowing us to that world." Tiamatt explained, stepping toward the front of the gate. Yuan tossed a watch like device to her which she quickly equipped to her wrist. "This watch allows me to activate the portal from the other wolrd and opens a small, temporary rift that will allow us to return to the home universe."

Tiamatt couldn't help but grin at everyone's stunned faces. Even Kratos, who had watched her work on the machine for the last several years was stunned.

"So starts a new age of technology for Symphonia. A union of many worlds is ahead of us. Now, who wants to come?"


	94. Thanks yous and aWHAT!

**And so my story ends...or does it? I would still like to know if you, the readers, would like a sequel. For this, i would like everyone who has this on alerts or favorites to review and tell me their honest opinion on EVERYTHING. The story itself, the characters, the idea of a sequel, etc. Please people. Grant me this request. While I am grateful for the loyal reviewers I have, I wish dearly that the other 16-17 people who have favorited this story would also review just this once. But now I want to do the thank yous. **

**Thank you to Animecrazy88 who has reviewed nearly, if not all, of the chapters and has stuck through till the end. A similiar thank you goes out I.K.A Valian who has also stuck with the story through the end and has been a faithful reviewer as well as a great friend. I thank him dearly. Another thank you goes to Cloudrules 11 who allowed me to use Hiro and Aya in my story. It was a pleasure to put those two in and they were fun to write. Another thanks goes to Laur3 Sincl4ir (originally known as Rebirth Flame), who, while she did eventually stop reviewing my chapters for some unknown reason, was otherwise a loyal reviewer none the less. Thank you Kayla for allowing me to use Ash (Kayla in the story) but stop trying to put my mind in the gutter! Sorry, more thank yous to Walter, Kory, Konner, Chris, Midget (Robert), and Joe. These people are some of my closest friends and are the inspiration of (In same order) Oblivion, Kai (Only briefly mentioned), Sivu (Only briefly mentioned), Nightfire, Marth, and er...Jo. So thank you all, especially Walter, where ever you maybe, for creating Final Destiny and allowing me to create the Version of Tiamatt that was used for this story as well as the story Final Destiny. And finally, Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with the story since the first chapter. I hope that it was enjoyed by all the readers and hope that prehaps more people, even though this story is now over, will take a look at this story. so once more THANK YOU! **

**Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie**

**P.S. Please let me know if you want a sequel. I'd be more then happy to continue writing but if you believe this is fine just as it is and doesn't need a sequel then also let me know and give me your opinion on the story. Thank you!**

* * *

**Ok people, I know this seems like I just deleted the previous chapter 94 and added more to it but thats because...I DID! Hehe! And I've got good news! There WILL be a sequel! Rejoice! But what will it be about? Not I am completely sure! Hehe! But just to torture you all...heres a little scene I was going to use for the sequel but decided to use here instead. enjoy!**

* * *

**You can't teach an old bird new tricks...Or can you?**

"Come on Cloud! Say my name. Say Eria." The paragriff just cocked his head to the side, looking at the light brown haired, auburn eyed girl with innocent parakeet eyes. "Eria. Come on Cloud. Say Eria."

"Dear, I'm afraid he's never gonna learn to say your name." Tiamatt sighed from the doorway to her daughter's room. "The only words I've heard him say are love Cloud, hi, hello, suck up, pretty bird, good boy, step up, shut up, and damn it."

Eria gave her mother a determined glare. "Well I believe he can still learn to say my name. He just needs time." Tiamatt smiled at her daughter before nodding and walking off to find her husband and their son, leaving Eria to continue speaking with Cloud. "We'll show her isn't that right Cloud?"

The griff bobbed his head up and down happily, clucking before spinning and flipping on his back, still spinning. After several spuns he pushed back on clawed foot and flipped on to his head, using his forelegs to spin. Eria's jaw dropped as she looked at the breakdancing bird.

"M-mom!" Eria yelled, eyes never leaving Cloud as he began to do an immitation of "the worm" to the best of his ability which actually ended up being really good. "MOM!"

"Eria, what is it?" Tiamatt asked from down the hallway, her voice getting cleare as she got closer to the room.

"Come look at this. Quick!" Eria yelled back, turning to look at her mother as she came back to the room. Tiamatt looked at her daughter expectantly causing Eria to look back at Cloud who had stopped dancing.

"What was it you wanted me to see?"

Eria looked back at her mother and then Cloud. "Come on boy, do that thing you just did." Cloud just blinked his black eyes innocently. "Come on Cloud! Dance again!"

"Eria, Cloud can't dance. He's only a miniture griffin, he can't do much." Tiamatt sighed, before she turned away again. "If you need me, just tell me and I'll be right there ok?"

Eria sighed and nodded, watching her mother walk away before looking back at Cloud. "Maybe I was just seeing things..."

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it,  
View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, obey it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, stop - format it." Eria stared at Cloud in disbelief as he sang the song perfectly and started to repeat.

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,"

"MOM!" Tiamatt poked her head around the doorway again. "Cloud was singing!"

The older Cetra looked over at the paragriff, but the bird just continued to cluck and bob his head. "Eria, sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" Tiamatt asked, concerned as she walked into the room and put a hand to her daughter's forehead. "Hm...you don't seem to be running a fever..."

"Mom, I'm fine!" Eria said, pushing her mother's hand away. "But I'm telling you, Cloud was singing and dancing!"

"Prehaps you should lie down and rest for a while Eria." Tiamatt offered, carefully guiding her daughter over to her bed before turning to pick up Cloud only to stop, her eyes wide in shock and amazement.

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it,  
View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, obey it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, stop - format it." Cloud chirped, spinning on his back and doing several flips before standing up on his hind feet and doing an impressive moon walk.

Tiamatt opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say as her pet continued to dance and sing "Technologic." Finally, she turned back to Eria. "We have to show Kratos and Terrance."

0000000000

"We're telling you, Cloud was singing and dancing!"

"Tia, are you ok?" Kratos asked, confused and concerned as to why his wife and daughter were babbling on about the white and blue paragriff dancing. The said animal was currently curled up in a ball in Eria's arms.

Grabbing the puff ball from Eria, thus recieving a squawk of protest, Tiamatt held the bird near her face to look him in the eye. "Cloud, if you show them what you showed me and Eria then I promise to get you a new toy everyday for the next two weeks and I'll even throw in some extra millet."

This got Cloud's attention and he gave an approving chirp before hoping out of her hands and onto the floor where he started his routine all over again.

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it,  
View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, obey it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, stop - format it."

Terrance's jaw dropped as his father's eyes widened in surprise, amazed that the usually just plain loud and attention loving creature could actually sing and dance. Eria and Tiamatt just grinned, now finding the situation more hilarious then shocking.

"How did he learn this?" Kratos asked, being the first of the two guys to recover from the shock of the sudden dancing and singing.

Eria shrugged. "I don't know. I was trying to get him to say my name and then he suddenly started to breakdance. I wonder how he learned that?"

"Um...well..." Terrance rubbed the back of his next, blue eyes on the ground. "I...kinda taught him that...I thought it would be funny..."

"And it was." Tiamatt laughed, hugging him before turning back to Eria. "Maybe he will learn to say your name after all."

"Yeah." Eria grinned, scooping the paragriff back into her arms as Kratos chuckled before Tiamatt sighed again.

"I only I had taught him that years ago. I bet I could've won the 10,000 on AFV..." Sighing again, Tiamatt, took her husband's hand and followed their kids into the living room, hoping to prehaps get more surprises out of the small paragriff...

* * *

**yeah yeah. I know, pointless but I was originally gonna have it be just a random scene in the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it though. Don't worry. The sequel will be up soon. Just got to finish Final Destiny and then i'll start on the next story! which reminds me...what am i gonna call it...**


End file.
